metal ga kill rising
by trvn
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Raiden has found himself at the Capital of the empire. it is there that Raiden has decided to dedicate his time and energy to fighting the corruption and protecting the weak. Will Raiden succeed or will the empire be to much the Raiden to handle only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1 kill the new world

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This story will take place post metal gear rising revengeance and Raiden will have some new upgrades that will mainly involve his energy usage and his sword so rest assured he will still be powerful but not OP. Also I know it is obvious but just to be on the safe side Raiden WILL NOT be shipped with anyone in the akame ga kill universe. Anyone who played mgs 2, mgs 4, or mgs revengeance will know why so I will not bother explaining myself.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Kill the new world

 **(New York City)**

"Another war to fight" that is what Raiden's aim was. Ever since he Killed Senator Armstrong Raiden has been on his own journey to end the war that he himself has walked into. Does he regret kill Armstrong? Only slightly because he knew that deep down they are not so different and Armstrong wanted to do good but went about it the wrong way which led to their clash.

After everything that happened Raiden had gotten extensive repairs and upgrades. The reason was that they felt that Raiden had deserved to be restored at full strength and improved from a sense of gratitude for his work with Maverick and wanted to make Raiden better and stronger. When Raiden made it clear that he was not going to return it did not surprise some of his former colleagues because they knew that Raiden was destined for more.

Raiden had sought to put a permanent end to the world Marshal and after making sure that his wife and child Rose and John was safe and all of his associates would not get in any trouble for his actions he set out to fight his war.

 **(World Marshal hidden NYC Branch Base)**

Raiden had discovered an isolated WM (World Marshal) Branch in New York during his investigation. It took Raiden a good amount of time to find this particular branch most likely the reason being that ever since he killed Senator Armstrong the World Marshal has always been on guard for Raiden or his other and most feared persona Jack the Ripper.

"So you have any idea on why there are so many of us here?" one of the guards had asked.

"No idea ever since that incident with the president in Pakistan a few months ago a lot of soldiers have been on edge but I thought the president had survived." The other guard had said

"The President's still alive but some of the soldiers died those bastards in Pakistan had allowed it to happen like they were planning something and I don't like it." The first guard had said with more rage in his voice.

"I hear you man if the senator was still alive he would give those terrorist the kick in the ass they deserve." The second guard had said

As the guards were talking a quick sound of wind was heard followed by the sound of some metal.

"What was that?" the guard had asked with a nervous tone

"Don't know let's go check it out." The other guard had said while keeping his guard up.

The two guards went to the source of the noise but they found nothing only some rats

"Damn rats this place has to get cleaned. I'm happy that the door is opened so they can just leave." One of the two guards had said

"Wait isn't the door supposed to be closed?" The other guard had asked with a suspicious tone in his voice

"It's about time you noticed." A mysterious voice had said

The second they heard that statement they were both knocked out with a burst of electricity with very fortunate timing because if they were not unconscious they would be wishing they wore the brown pants.

The mysterious voice came from a fully armored being with some visible flesh parts on his body and he was armed with a sword. All while his whole body was cackling with electricity this being is known as Raiden.

Raiden had continued his own war for months and his crusade had ranged from interrogating known WM supporters to killing their cybernetic soldiers.

Recently Raiden has caught wind of a project that WM has been trying to keep secret and that if the project succeeds then they will be able to make a large impact on the war economy. After investigating even further he had found the base that this supposed project is located in and decided to go and stop whatever it is that they are planning.

"Well getting into the base is the easy part now going deeper inside and finding whatever it is I'm supposed to find now that will be the challenge." Raiden had said

Raiden had gone deeper into the base and had done everything he can to stay out of the guard's notice. When Raiden went further in he came across a room that had some pods in it. What was inside the pods he could not tell but whatever was inside it gave him a bad feeling.

As he was continuing further inside the base he came across a few guards that was heading towards his directing while they were accompanied by two people wearing a lab coat. Thinking quickly, he decided to hide in the shadows and eavesdrop in case there is a chance that he can learned something.

"Do you have the progress report in project N drive?" One of the scientist had to the other

"Yes to make a long story short things are progressing exceptionally well and everything is prepared for the demonstration for tonight. If all goes smoothly the other branches will take in the plans and we will take a significant step for World Marshal's place in the world and the war economy." The other scientist had said

"Ever since that rouge cyborg came into the picture we had to shift the focus of our activities but soon our work will reap us much benefits." The first scientist had said

"Let's hope that he doesn't catch wind of this branch if the _desperados_ and Senator Armstrong couldn't kill him then we will stand no chance against him." The second scientist had said

"Yes but soon he will pose no threat to us for we have developed a countermeasure against him. It was a lot of work recovering that _corpse_ but with the enhancements we made along with further testing we will be prepared for Jack the Ripper. The only issue we face is waking up that corpse on our command but if the demonstration is successful then that will no longer be an issue." The first scientist had said with some glee in his voice.

The scientists had continued talking until they were out of earshot and eyesight then Raiden stepped out of the shadows.

"Looks like it was good timing that I came here. Whatever this project is I gotta destroy it. Not to mention if I take down this base they will not have their countermeasure ready for me." Raiden had said not thinking about what corpse was recovered.

After a few more minutes Raiden had finally found his way to the deepest room of the base of that branch. The door was locked but to him it may as well have been made out of wood. Because Raiden had no trouble breaking it open. He didn't even need his HF blade III to make the door open.

"Man you would think that there would be more security measures for this place. But all I see are just some guards and a few cameras here." Raiden had said out loud

"Good thing we equipped the silent alarm to the doors Raiden." A loud voice had said catching the rouge cyborg off guard.

When Raiden turned around he had saw a rectangular shaped glass with a bald man standing behind it holding a microphone. The man was wearing a lab coat like the other scientists that Raiden saw earlier and if he had to guess this bald man is the head scientist and leader of the facility. After he noticed the man several armed guards had started to surround him while they were aiming their guns at him.

"Did you honestly think you could sneak in here without any of us noticing or at least suspecting your presence." However, it is quite fortunate that you came to witness a moment of history." The bad man had said

"What moment? all I see is a bald old man who talks big because he has not tasted the sweet pointy end of my sword." Raiden has replied raising his blade.

"Now don't be too hasty Raiden after all one wrong move and this base will explode killing everyone inside including us. So you will do well to watch your actions and be a good soldier. Now as for the moment of history no doubt you are curious as to why I am speaking to you the moment you arrived correct?" The bald man had said

"No and quite frankly I don't give a damn you will just be dead at the end of the day anyway." Raiden had said

"All too impatient why just stay there and listen for once. Now in front of you is a giant glass sphere correct. Now at first glance it does not look like much but in reality this is but a step of our mark." The bald man had said

When Raiden looked at what the supposed head scientist was talking about he did notice a giant glass sphere with some gray metal lines that was connected to some wires. What made the glass sphere stand out even further was the small black sphere that was inside it.

When Raiden noticed this the bald man had stepped out of the room and started talking while walking down the stairs. "You see Raiden what makes the war economy so incredible is that it gives people a push for innovation to give their respective country a new way to turn the tides of war. Unfortunately, they all come across a common desire and problem and that is power. This glass beauty is called the neutron engine drive. Using a precise combination of nuclear power with nanomachines with a touch of electrons we are able to create a source of unlimited power for use in the war economy. This will supply a tremendous supply of power to Metal gears, nanomachines, and even cybernetic soldiers. However an endless supply of power is only a taste of its true potential. The N. E. D. is capable of bonding to energy cells that is within all forms of technology and not only will it make the power supply endless it will also strengthen the energy that is within ten folds. Cyborg's, nanomachines, even metal gear's. Once this reaches the war economy the average cybernetic soldier will be immensely powerful even dead nanomachines can be restored and made stronger with this engine." The head Scientist had explained

"All the more reason for me to trash this dump. The last thing we need is for the war economy to get more batshit crazy!" Raiden had said

"Such short sightedness is the reason you will be the first to see it in action. Just look around you these cybernetic soldiers are just average for now but when they activate the energy from the N. E. D. then they will be even stronger." The scientist had said further

After he said it the soldiers had pressed a button on their chest and they started radiating a strange energy. They felt invigorated and the energy effected not only their bodies but also their weapons.

"This is a taste of what N.E.D. can do Raiden with just a sample these soldiers have become immensely powerful even their weapons have been given a power boost. Soon we will make an impact on the war economy and our place in the world will be set in stone." The Scientist had said.

"Not if I can stop you here and now." Raiden had said

"Then you will be given a more thorough demonstration Raiden. KILL HIM!" The head Scientist had commanded

The soldiers had proceeded to shoot at Raiden only for Raiden to jump out of the way. Unfortunately this did not stop the soldiers and they tried to shoot him again and as a result Raiden tried to deflect the shots but he was having some trouble.

"He wasn't kidding about the power boost. If every soldier under World Marshal gets their hands on this power than everyone will be in a lot of trouble." Raiden had thought to himself.

Raiden knew that he had to get to the glass sphere but the soldiers are what was standing in his way. So very swiftly he proceeded to run at the soldiers and deflected their shots. When he made it to them he had killed them in several slashes.

"Impressive Raiden your reputation does not do you justice however you have bought me enough time to activate this N.E.D and soon your end will be assured." The head scientist had said while at the computer console

After a few seconds the glass sphere had started to cackle green electricity and a large humming noise was coming from it. As this was happening the whole room had been brightened by a green light and the soldiers that Raiden killed had started coming back to life.

"What the hell is this! I just killed these guys and they are coming back to life." Raiden had said with some surprise in his voice

"Now you see what this new power source can do and soon the world. Now you are welcomed to try to kill them again but as long as the core is still activated then they will be invincible." The head scientist had said

"I see well in that case I know just what to do now." Raiden had said

After a second Raiden had dashed to the glass core and decided to destroy it. Though Raiden is seeing first hand at how sturdy the glass is. Then after a few seconds Raiden had started to get electrocuted and he was in immense pain.

"Did you honestly think that we wouldn't develop a way to protect this core. Now do not worry after you die we will make great use of you. You are still a soldier at heart and once we make the necessary modifications you will be the ideal super soldier. Just think two war relics for the modern era of the war economy. World Marshal will be unstoppable and nobody will dare to cross us." The head scientist said with much excitement in his voice

"Grr not if I can stop you all here and now." Raiden had said while being shocked with the electricity from the core.

Raiden did not let his pain stop him and he continued to his attack on the core. After a few more attacks he had succeeded in making a large scratch despite the shots being fired at him. When Raiden noticed the cut he had powered up his sword and tried stabbing the core even further.

"No stop what you're doing you don't know how the energy fusion will react to your own energy and the old nanomachines you have in your body." The head scientist had said with much panic in his voice

"Thanks now I know I'm making progress in destroying this thing." Raiden had said before making one last dig at the core.

Then after a moment a huge shockwave had occurred. As a result, the soldiers that was shooting Raiden had exploded. Raiden himself was knocked back into the room while holding on to his sword.

Meanwhile this was happening the pod that Raiden had walked past earlier had started to emanate a glow of red energy while at the same time some noise has been made from the pod itself.

Back at the N.E.D. room Raiden was still trying to recover from being knocked back and the core was still cackling with energy but the difference is that the humming sound was getting faster by the second.

"No! what have you done the core is now unstable we don't know what will happen next you doomed us all." The Scientist had said

"Good then that means I only need to give it one more good hit to put this thing out of commission for good." Raiden had said while readying his next hit

After a second Raiden had dashed towards the core and had made one final strike to the core with all of his strength. Then after the attack hit a strong energy explosion had occurred that consumed everything in an instant flash of light. When the light faded the scientist that was there was now a corpse with a frozen look of panic on his face.

 **(?)**

"So this is what it feels like to be dead. Huh I guess I should be depressed but I feel strangely at peace. After all I did help save the world a few times despite all the atrocious things I did as a child soldier. I started a family with a great wife and a wonderful son not to mention I made some friends along the way. Hell I even saved the life of some of my friends. This must be how Snake felt during his last days." Raiden had thought deeply to himself

"So there's that light it seems so blurry yet close. I don't feel engulfed in it in fact I feel cold, trapped, and wet. Wait why should I be feeling wet unless I'm oh crap and I having a hard time breathing I gotta move." Raiden had said in a panic

After a few second Raiden had jumped up from a body of water and was on the ground with his sword still in his hands." Whew that was close I may be mostly water proof but I still need oxygen to breath. After everything I went through it would be disappointing and insulting if I died from drowning. Still where am I and what the was up with that explosion earlier." Raiden had asked himself

After looking at his surroundings Raiden tried to scan his location so he will know exactly where he is but all he got was static. After that attempt he tried to activate a codec call he was very reluctant to do so but he was desperate. When Raiden tried the codec call he had gotten static as well.

"Great no signal for neither navigation or codec looks like I am scouting the area the old fashioned way." Raiden had said

As Raiden was walking around he heard some voices from a far distance.

"Stop please I will do anything just don't hurt me I have a wife and daughter to return to." One voice had said who is a man of blonde hair with a tall yet well fit appearance

"A family huh well in that case the fee just tripled and you will pay it now. Otherwise your wife will need to be given a personal visit by us in the for the foreseeable future about a tragedy." The second more rougher voice had said while licking his lips who was big in appearance and accompanied by five more people

"No I won't let you do that I will stop you here." The man had said with a nervous tone and his legs slightly shaking with his fists up

"Oh really then in that case it seems we will take on the unfortunate duties of informing your wife of your death. We know about that tavern you run in the Capital and it looks really nice so it's a good thing for you and your family that we will take on the responsibilities of the business. Don't worry about your family though we will put your wife to work and as for your daughter I'm sure we will think of something." The leader of the group had said before grabbing the smaller man and throwing the man down the road.

As the group was heading towards the man Raiden had dashed between the group and the man

"What the hell are you supposed to be." The group leader had asked

"Someone who doesn't like it when a group of pricks are threatening a family man. Lucky for you bastards I am in a bit of a good mood so if you go away and leave him alone then I won't have to break your bones like twigs." Raiden had declared

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! so it's someone trying to play hero huh well boys time to teach him a little thing called reality." The group leader had said

"Well let it be known for the record that I at least tried to be merciful." Raiden had said

One of the men from the group had used a steel pipe to attack Raiden only for the pipe to break and the attacker stunned at what had happened.

Raiden as a result had stepped up to the man and pushed him far down the road at an impressive speed.

"So anyone else wanna try their luck?" Raiden had asked boldly to the group

"Grr you idiots just have to give him a real good hit in the jaw." The group leader said as he was proceeding to punch Raiden in the face only for his hand to be sore from the face itself as if he was hitting a metal wall.

"GAAAAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GET HIM YOU IDIOTS." The leader had yelled and everyone had proceeded to charge at him

Raiden had grabbed the closest man and tossed him towards one of the other men that was charging towards him knocking him back. The other man had a knife in his hands and tried to stab Raiden only for him to grab the blade and twist the guy's hand to disarm him then he kicked him far away

The other man had tried to grab Raiden but it had proved to have NO effect on him and Raiden retaliated by grabbing him and slamming him to the ground himself

"YOU ARE ALL USELESS GUESS I'LL HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF." The group leader had said as he brought out his gun and proceeded to shoot Raiden only for him to realize that each of the shots have no effect on him as each bullet had bounced off of him as if they were pebbles tossed at a wall

Raiden had decided to respond by walking to the man and punching the guy at the jaw. Raiden held back enough so the Jaw can still be attached to the head but from the look of things the Jaw will be broken for a long time. After that display of strength the rest of the men had decided to run away.

"Odd I don't detect any nanomachines in them I guess they were nothing more than thugs." Raiden had thought to himself when he was about to go and find out where he is the man he helped had stopped him.

"Wait sir I wanna say thanks you just saved my life and my family." The blonde man had said

"Well no problem if it's not too much trouble can you tell me how far from New York I am." Raiden had asked

"Um what's a New York is it the name of a settlement near the Capital." The strange man had asked

"You don't know what New York is its part of the united states am I in a different country then?" Raiden had asked the strange man

"Um I don't know what the United States is but I still appreciate you helping me. If you want, we can travel to the Capital together I own and manage a tavern that also serves as a hotel with my family. We can go there and I can get you settled in if it's alright with you. My name is Johnny Boru." The man now identified as Johnny had said

Raiden had thought about this for a moment on one hand he can travel around but he might still be lost and as such nothing will change and thus he made his decision. "OK Johnny lead the way I do appreciate you helping me out so thanks." Raiden had said

"Wonderful oh by the way here are some clothes I know that armor must be tiring to wear. Not to mention it will be easier for you to blend in the Capital." Johnny had said getting some clothes from his wagon that was nearby.

"Sure um thanks I will be changing out of sight I do want some privacy after all so wait here." Raiden had told Johnny

When Raiden was out of Johnny's sight he had decided to look at the clothes and activated one of his new features.

"Good thing I have been equipped with this holograph device it will make things a lot easier and less awkward ever since that New Mexico incident. The biggest problem is that I can't fight at full strength while using this feature" Raiden had thought to himself before activating his hologram. When he did he looked as if the clothes had perfectly fit him and he proceeded to meet up with Johnny who was waiting for him near the cart.

"Ah I see that the clothes fit perfectly well on you then let us get going." Johnny had said before commanding his horse to get going after him and Raiden got on the cart

"So I never got your name sir would you mind telling me?" Johnny had asked with some curiosity in his voice

"Oh my name is Jack don't worry about a last name you did give me some clothes after all so use my first name." Raiden had told Johnny his real name. He did not know what was going on but instead of giving him his code name he should give him another name just in case he really did not know what the United States and figured the name Jack is less intimidating than Raiden and besides the guy looked friendly and Raiden did not pick up anything odd on Johnny from his sensors.

After a few hours of travelling the two of them can see the buildings of the Capital. Raiden did not show it but he was fairly impressed with what he saw because it looked like a very prosperous city that is doing well for itself with both the economy and its people.

"You'll really like meeting my family Jack. My wife Merra maybe scary and a bit of a tomboy but she is really nice and sweet and helps keep our daughter safe. As for my little girl Janey she has her mother's looks and my charm." Johnny had said with much pride in his voice

"I can relate I have a wife and kid myself they are pretty far away I made sure they are taken care of. maybe one day once everything settles down we can arrange a playdate with our kids." Raiden had said

"Oh really if they are far away then that may be a good thing considering what is going on at the Capital." Johnny had said while he was leading the cart.

"What do you mean everything that is going on at the Capital?" Raiden had asked with some concern in his voice.

"When we get to the Tavern you will see and LOOK OUT DANGER BEAST BEHIND US!" Johnny had yelled moving the cart quickly to the side of the road

When Raiden looked at the back he had saw a huge creature and it was chasing them. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Raiden had yelled

"THAT'S A DANGER BEAST BUT I NEVER SAW ONE THAT WAS THIS CLOSE. IF WE GET TO THE CAPITAL THE GUARDS MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP US." Johnny had said while trying to focus on the road

"Don't worry nor panic I'll take care of it." Raiden had said as he jumped out of the cart and proceeded to dash towards the danger beast.

What Raiden had saw was a huge creature that is at least four stories tall and had the appearance that is similar to a dinosaur. Raiden had drawn his sword and ran to the beast and slash wildly. Then after he went behind the beast he had did a huge backflip and chopped the beasts head off. When he landed the danger beast was broken up into several chopped pieces and fell over.

"Whoa this is unbelievable just who is this guy and what is this guy capable of?" Johnny had asked himself seeing the whole thing

"So tell me more about the Capital and your tavern Johnny." Raiden had said as he was walking back to the cart.

 **(Meanwhile)**

After a few more minutes the pod had stopped glowing the strange energy and after a few seconds the cover of the pod had suddenly been destroyed by a burst of energy. Then a lone figure had moved out of the pod and was breathing heavily.

"This . . .. feeling . . . . it . . . . . is . . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH." Was what the lone figured had yelled because he was in excruciating pain but would heal slowly from it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am debating on how this story will be rated for now it will be rated T but that may change depending on how the next few chapters will be structured and written at the very least the next five chapters will give me a definite idea on how to handle the rating.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 kill the new crusade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Thank you everybody for the follows, favorites, and nice reviews. I am very happy to see that people are enjoying this story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 2 kill the new crusade

 **(The main road to the Capital)**

To say that Johnny was surprised at what he had saw moments ago would be an understatement of a lifetime. Raiden had killed a danger beast with practically no effort on his part. The best comparison would be as if a skilled swordsman was fighting someone made of paper. Johnny was truly amazed at what he saw and was very happy that his newfound companion had decimated a strong looking danger beast with ease.

"Killing that danger beast the way you did was incredible Jack. That does it when we get back all of your drinks are on the house. When my family hear about this they will no doubt think your so cool." Johnny had said with much amazement.

Raiden felt happy to hear praise and gratitude from family man he had saved who is not personally involved in some way or form in his life or mission. When he helps people it is either from a job or personal mission and most of the time the civilians do not know who he is. So to hear direct praise from a civilian is a very nice change for once in his life.

"Thanks for the praise but it was not too much trouble especially compared to the cybernetic soldiers I usually fight." Raiden had said to Johnny only to see a look of confusion on his face.

"Um what is a cybernetic soldier Jack? Is it a special guard force that has turned to crime or something?" Johnny had asked looking puzzled

"I guess that this is a VERY isolated nation if he doesn't know what cybernetic soldiers are." Raiden had thought before deciding to just humor him and agreeing with what Johnny had said.

"Yeah I guess you can say that, they started to cause problems for people so I had fight them a lot. By the way I still haven't heard more about the tavern you run nor the Capital itself Johnny." Raiden had said as he was getting to the cart.

"Oh sorry about that I got caught up in how you took down that danger beast it slipped my mind. Well first let me explain the tavern slash hotel that I own and manage. Me and my wife run the business together and we have been doing it for six years. Heck it feels so much like home I want my little girl to grow up and raise her family there and take over the business." Johnny had said before bursting into some laughter his wish

"Wait if your daughter is a young kid wouldn't it be a bad idea to have her be around a bunch of drunken strangers. I've seen a few drunken brawls in my life and trust me none of them are pretty." Raiden had said with some concern in his voice.

"Don't worry my daughter is normally in her room so she can stay out of trouble and away from the drinking customers and if she's not in her room she is normally outside close to where my wife is and on some occasions she helps my wife prepare the food for customers and the guests. drinks aren't the only thing we serve so don't worry my little girl is surprisingly mature for her age. She did used to go outside but an incident has happened and things have been tough on her. Besides the heavy drinks don't get served unless I'm there I just had to make a trip to gather and pick up a few things for the business before I ran into you. Thanks once again for your help back earlier Jack I really appreciate it." Johnny has explained

"Again it's no problem Johnny now what about the Capital I still want to know more about it. You said that it is a good thing that my wife and kid are far away is something wrong that I need to be warned about?" Raiden had asked

When Raiden had said that Johnny had a sad look on his face. It is the type of look that people have when they are about to talk about a subject that is not easy to talk about. Raiden caught that but still wants to know just what it is he has gotten himself into. Even though he did not know Johnny for long he wants to at least do good by him since he sees that Johnny is an honest family man.

"Like I said Jack you will see when you get to the tavern. Though for now I will tell you this at night when people come to unwind and drink. You will be surprised at what you hear and I've experienced a few things with my family." Johnny had said in a very depressing tone and it was a tone that Raiden knew all too well.

Raiden had gotten an uneasy feeling when Johnny had spoken further about the Capital and Raiden suspects that there is a lot more to it but decided to wait to get all the facts.

 **(The main entrance of the Capital)**

The trip had taken a while longer than they both initially thought but the two of them have finally reached the entrance of the Capital. The guards were posted near the entrance and the Capital looked much better up close. The sights had impressed Raiden and he wanted to see more of it but first he wanted to make sure Johnny returned to his family safely.

"How is it a place like this hasn't been noticed by now? This looks like a very large region so how is it that nobody has noticed this sooner. I guess there's a good reason so for now I guess I will have to see what this Capital has to offer." Raiden had thought to himself while riding in the cart with Johnny.

"Welcome to the Capital Jack the largest city that is part of the empire. That tall and large building you see over there is the palace of the emperor but I would advise against going there if you can avoid it. I mean your strong but they have a lot of strong people there as well and they don't take kindly to a lot of people." Johnny had said with some concern in his voice

"Really then what is going on with the empire then? Can you at least tell me that much I still don't know anything at all since coming here." Raiden had said with an impatient tone

"Don't worry you will get a much better understanding when we get to the tavern. We are not too far I know a few shortcuts that can save us time." Johnny had said reassuring his companion

 **(Johnny's Tavern)**

It has taken a little more than an hour but the two of them have finally reached their destination. Though seeing the current environment compared to what he had saw earlier Raiden is starting to get a feeling of disgust within himself. The reason is that he is seeing a good amount of people out on the streets in ragged clothes and some of them looked like they haven't eaten in days a feeling that Raiden himself understands all too well. Though the streets themselves do not have a lot of homeless people Raiden is having a strong suspicion that there is more to this than he himself is seeing.

When the two of them entered the tavern Raiden's suspicions had started to grow even further when he saw the atmosphere among the patrons. The atmosphere was that of depression with a strong sense of hopelessness. The patrons all have a very sad and sorrowful look on their faces and the ones who has food on their table has barely even touched it. There were some people talking but the tone in their voices was of depression and also regret.

"I know it doesn't look like much Jack but this is the business that I'm personally proud of at least. It functions as a bar for those that want to unwind and for those that need a place to sleep that is when the hotel. But well as you can see we live in the slums and it took us a long time to get this set up but we are still proud of what we were able to accomplish." Johnny had explained to Raiden while getting himself settled near the bar.

'Don't worry I'm actually impressed that you kept a business like this running for six years and the fact that not many people can say that they kept a business going for more than four years is an accomplishment. Though the atmosphere is tense here did something happen recently?" Raiden had asked with some concern on is face after seeing the slums and the state of the people.

A moment of hesitation had passed before Johnny decided to give an answer to Raiden. However just when Johnny was about to explain in details a female voice had spoken out to Johnny.

"Looks like you have finally arrived Johnny and right when I was thinking about serving the heavy drinks just to lift the atmosphere." A female voice had said to Johnny

When both Johnny and Raiden both looked at the source of the voice they saw a mature woman with red hair. This woman has a visible scar across her left eye but she can see with both of her eyes. She also has a noticeable muscle tone that shows she has years of fighting experience.

"I had just got back you wouldn't believe what happened to me during my trip. Oh before I forget let me make the introductions. Merra this is Jack the man who had saved my life twice. First from some bandits and second from a danger beast. You should have seen it Merra it was incredible." Johnny had said with a tone of excitement

It did not take long for Merra to look at Raiden to see if he was really the guy who did the things that her husband claims he did. At first glance Raiden looked like a regular guy who just happens to be wearing clothes that look like they belong to her husband. However, she knows from her farming days to never take things at first glance.

"Well if what Johnny said is true then all of your drinks are on the house. Just curious though did he crap on himself at the sight of the danger beast?" Merra had asked in a grateful and teasing tone while serving Raiden a drink

"HEY you know I don't crap myself at the sight of danger beasts. . . . anymore." Johnny had replied with some shame in his voice

At the moment of Johnny's outburst some of the people in the tavern was laughing much to Raiden's surprise at the shift in atmosphere and Johnny's embarrassment at his past encounters with the danger beasts.

"Now don't feel bad Johnny you know I will still love you regardless of your faults." Merra had had said before giving Johnny a kiss on the lips that made the family man blush

"Daddy is that you?" a younger voice had said with some concern in her voice

Raiden and Johnny looked at the source of the young voice and both of them saw a little girl. She was wearing common clothes and is also wearing a necklace with a blue gem. Though what made her stand out is her very long spiky red hair that covers past her back waist.

"There's my little girl so how has you and your mother been doing while I was gone?" Johnny had said while he was picking up his daughter

"We've been doing good daddy. The mean people did not come by again while you were gone." Janey had said

"Wait what mean people is she talking about Johnny. Is there something going on with your family Johnny." Raiden had asked with some concern in his voice

However as if on cue the door of the tavern had been pushed open with much aggressive force. The people who entered the tavern was that of several guards who had a very sinister look on their faces. The guards were led by a man with dark skin and very noticeable scars on his body. But what made him stand out even more was the spiked hammer he had equipped to himself.

"Well isn't this a nice family reunion I'm seeing here. I heard you had recently came back from your trip and it also looks like you survived a few rough encounters during your trip." The leader of the group of guards had said

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GONDORO! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE!" Merra had demanded in a bold tone while walking towards him and his group

"You should watch your tone with me bitch unless you want me to give you a second scar after last time. I was feeling generous last time since your little girl was watching me put you in your place. But my kindness won't last a second time so watch your tone." Gondoro had said with a sinister smirk on his face.

Merra was about to give an even harsher response of her own only to be stopped by Johnny. It took every strength in Johnny's body to stop his wife from doing something that would make a bad situation worse. Johnny knows how his wife feels and agrees with her completely. Unfortunately, the current circumstances require them to not do anything too aggressive because it would not do any good. Because while Gondoro is not a pleasant person he is still a soldier of the Capital and is not above abusing his power to a very far extent.

"I'm sorry about my wife sir I had messed up on an earlier errand and she is still angry about it. I'm still trying to keep her calm but there's limited success." Johnny had said while bowing to Gondoro much to the soldier's satisfaction

"Well it is appropriate for a man to take charge of a woman and if a wretched excuse of a man like yourself can have some control then there's hope for you yet. So you have earned my lenience only slightly so tread carefully boy." Gondoro had said with much satisfaction in his voice

"Now for the issue of why I'm here in this establishment. As you know those wretched rebels have been causing problems for the empire especially the Night Raid. Because of those two we have lost some good people in the past few months and now a lot of people are getting nervous. Now we all have to work longer hours maintaining order for people that just don't understand the personal sacrifice we are making for them. So I've decided to start collecting on some generous contributions in the area and you are the next one on the list." Gondoro had said with a very noticeable sinister tone in his voice.

"But we've already paid the taxes two weeks ago and we still have expenses to cover on our end." Johnny had said trying to plead with the soldier

"Yeah well we're the ones losing precious sleep and we should have compensation for our troubles! Now if you can't pay there are _other_ ways to make sure we are satisfied." Gondoro had said while looking at Merra and Janey.

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE you damn pigs better leave right now. My patience is starting to wear thin and I have no problem standing up to monsters like you. Johnny get Janey away from here she shouldn't be seeing this!" Merra had said after smashing the top half of a liquor and using the remaining handle as a weapon.

Johnny had tried to do what his wife had said and tried to get Janey away from there. However, the attempt had failed because Janey is too terrified to do anything let alone move. Johnny kept trying but it was no use and he understood why this is the very thing that no child should have to see yet it is being seen by a child a second time.

"Well it is unfortunate that you did not learn your lesson. But don't worry I will make sure that body of yours is still intact. The red light district can still use more workers. Oh and don't worry we haven't forgotten about the contribution your daughter should be able to work it off in the district as well" Gondoro had said while wielding his spiked hammer.

As Gondoro grabbed his spiked hammer and wielded it the patrons were looking at the whole scene. They all had looks of disgust with what Gondoro was doing but they also had another look and that was fear. It was that very fear that stopped them from doing anything. It was also this very fear that is responsible for the very atmosphere that Raiden had sensed when he first walked in the tavern.

Just when Gondoro had swung his weapon at Merra with the intent to do serious harm to her his whole arm was stopped by a hand. Gondoro was quickly shocked and looked for the source of the hand and saw that it was Raiden who stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing do you know who I am or what I'm capable of." Gonboro had said trying to intimidate Raiden

"No I don't but let me show you what I'M capable of." Raiden had said

After Raiden had replied he bent Gondoro's arm backwards and thus breaking it. This had caused the soldier to yell in severe pain. Yet Raiden didn't stop there he had finished off Gondoro by smashing his face onto the tavern floor. This action had gotten the attention of the other patrons at the bar including Johnny, Merra, and Janey. It had taken the other guards a few minutes to bring Gondoro back up because he did not stop yelling until he was standing but now he has a broken arm and a bloodied nose.

"YOU BASTARD DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME." Gondoro had yelled

"Again don't know and I don't care but I can go further if you want. All I saw is a twisted soldier who is willing to harm a wife and child just to make himself feel better. Your just pigs abusing your power and authority. I can only take up with so much and I am not the most patient person out there but again I can and will go further so give me another reason." Raiden had declared to Gondoro while not being intimidated by him.

Gondoro was about to attack only to be stopped by his other soldier when he whispered something in his ear. After that Gondoro had taken another look at Raiden and then just spit on the floor.

"Lucky for you I have places to be and better ways to spend my time so you get a warning. But next time you'll get a thorough lesson." Gondoro had said before leaving with the other soldiers following

After a few more minutes when everyone had process what had happened the bar was cleaned up and Raiden had helped. Raiden been asked to stay there for the rest of the day and he complied while being left alone after that display with Gondoro. A few more hours had passed and when everyone had left only Raiden, Johnny, and Merra was tending the other rooms with Janey going to bed.

"Thanks Jack I don't know what would have happened if you didn't step in and helped my wife and daughter." Johnny had said in a very grateful voice

"No problem that prick had it coming and I somewhat enjoyed it. Does stuff like that happen all the time to you guys?" Raiden had asked the two

"At different extents I think it is time I told you on how things are around here. As you can see from the atmosphere when we first came here and also with the people on the streets that are not some part of nobility there are a lot of people here in the capital who consistently abused by authority who is in power. Even guards who disagree with their lieutenants and captains are eventually coerced into their activities. While there are many others who let the position and activity get to their heads and very being. There are some who have quit being a solider altogether but they end up hitting the bottle hard and the depression gets to them very easily. As for the rest of the people well they get hit by heavy taxes and also endure abuse by many other nobles and authority figures." Johnny had said before taking a breath to gather his thoughts and see if he still has Raiden's attention after he still sees he still does he continued

"A few months ago I was out running a few errands when Gondoro came here while my wife was tending to the business while Janey was here. Gondoro had demanded to get a free drink and room for him and his female companion without paying. My wife told him no freebies and he did not like it one bit. Then in an instant things got intense when Janey accidentally spilled her juice on Gondoro. He responded by kicking Janey hard because his clothes got dirtied from the spill. My wife tried to throw him out but that is when he struck her with that weapon he wields. After that Janey was crying when Merra was knocked down and bleeding and then he said that Merra needed to learn discipline for her own sake. Gondoro decided to leave them to "reflect on their mistake" and went somewhere else. When I found out me and my wife tried to press charges but they threw the case out since they said it wasn't worth their time and my wife needed to watch her temper and my daughter needed to stop being clumsy. Because of him my wife got her scar and my daughter has become very timid around people and I think she blames herself for what happened to her mother. That is just what we went through but the people who drink here have been through much worse and they have stories of other people being victims of abusive authorities." Johnny had said in a very depressed tone.

After Raiden had heard all of that his body was filled with a tremendous amount of rage and he was barely able to keep it together. He has fought soldiers of many varieties but at least with them they were doing it for causes that they believed in to an extent even if he did or did not agree with them. Causes such as their leader's vision for the world or following orders so they can provide for their families despite the circumstances there was always a reason. But Raiden had not come across people who would abuse their authority for fun and he knew that if solid snake heard this he would be disgusted. Raiden was already disgusted but kept his rage in check.

"Jack I know we had only just met but I have a request for you." Johnny had said before taking a deep breath to relieve himself of his nervousness

"Please stick around for a while I know that you have a wife and child to return to but my wife and daughter needs the help. I know I can't offer you much but I will do anything I can within reason to compensate you. I'm not that strong and I can only do but so much but you can help them when I can't just make sure my wife and daughter is safe please." Johnny had asked with desperation in his voice

"I understand your concern but you do know that I'm not exactly a bodyguard right? Do you understand what you yourself is asking me to do you don't even know much about me aside from the fact I have a wife and child myself. Besides the last time I did some bodyguard work things ended badly and I don't want you guys to go through that." Raiden had told Johnny

"You've seen what just happened and that was one of the best scenarios. How can we have more risks than what we already have Jack. As a father yourself you know how important it is to protect your family. I'm not asking you to shadow them 24/7 just to be here to keep the corrupt guards and nobles from killing my family. At the very least protect Janey she has already seen a glimpse of what they can do but to be completely exposed to it I don't know what it would do to her." Johnny had said while trying to plead with Raiden

"Then can you at least give me some time to think about this? You're not exactly asking me to do something light you know." Raiden had told Johnny hoping to put him at ease at least in some form

"Of course I mean it's only fair to you right. Take as much time as you need Jack just think about it please." Johnny had said

"Thanks I'm going to take a walk around the Capital to think about things further. Don't worry I can find my way back here easily." Raiden had said before getting up to leave

"Sure no problem just be safe and don't get into any trouble out there." Johnny had said

After they both exchanged their farewells Raiden had left the tavern. Though Raiden did not show it he understood everything that he was saying but Raiden is only hearing part of the story.

"My sensors didn't pick up him lying not to mention what I had saw myself. but I need to get the full picture but where and how?" Raiden had wondered before he had looked at the palace that Johnny had pointed out to him and then Raiden had an idea.

"Well what better place to get information about the authority figure here than the highest authority around. Who knows I might learn a few things about the Capital as well so this trip can be beneficial.

 **(The Palace of the Empire)**

Raiden had decided to wait until nighttime to gather information from within the palace. The reason is that at night he will be in his armor in full function visors and all and he did not want to risk drawing too much attention to himself. Also with his skills as a scout and his cybernetics he will be able to work better at night and he has the element of surprise so the night will work to his advantage.

After a few hours Raiden had reached the grounds of the palace and using his sensors he knew where the guards were and was able to avoid the guards. While he was on the palace grounds he had scanned the area and tried to find a good position to listen in on the conversation of the soldiers. Fortunately, he was able find a location of significance and it looked like the throne room.

Raiden had found himself at one of the open windows of the throne room and he had entered but was in the shadows as well as a high up position so he wouldn't be seen. After he got himself settled he saw several people there but three individuals stood out to him. The individuals were a very obese man with a very long beard eating what appears to be raw meat, a second man who is heavily armored that is also wearing a pair gauntlets that was giving Raiden a strange reading, and the third things that stood out to Raiden the most was a child on the seat of the throne.

"The emperor is a kid he might not know what's been going on I better listen carefully to get all of the facts." Raiden had thought to himself while listening in to their conversation

"General Budo what report do you have from your soldiers involving the rebels?" The child emperor had asked the General

"My soldiers have captured some rebels and after an interrogation we have found the location of one of their outposts and managed to captured it. Also one of the noble families has been discovered to support the rebels and has also spoken out in public against your policies. We intend to confront them on charges and they will be tried before a court." The general has explained

"I see very good General continue with your progress." The kid emperor had said

"No your majesty that just simply won't do. That family had spoken out against you and if left alone will inspire more people to stand against you. They must be put to death and made an example out of it will be for the good of many." The obese man had said while eating his raw meat

"I understand prime minister Honest then put the head of the noble households to death bring them before me so I can exact judgement upon them." The emperor had said

"Emperor why stop at the head of households there are children as well let them share the punishment so we will avoid the risk of them gaining sympathizers. I highly recommend a _public execution_ that will get the message across. Seeing treacherous children be executed in public does get the message across." Prime minister honest had clarified

"Yes again you are right very well then have the _whole family_ executed in public for speaking out against the empire. Was that good enough Prime Minister Honest?" The emperor had said

"Yes my boy that was excellent your decision on this matter will be a valuable lesson to those who threaten you and your rule. It is the proper justice that the Capital and its people need to learn if they wish to share in our prosperity." Honest had said while displaying a smile but Raiden had saw through that very easily

When Raiden heard those words for a quick moment his rage had spiked up. In that moment Raiden felt absolute disgust with what they were considering justice. Publically executing a family just for speaking out against an empire and its policies there was no justice only tyranny. Raiden knows that different cultures operate on different rules but with Raiden he is not seeing an emperor all he is seeing is a little kid who is being misguided. When Raiden sees the prime minister he gets a feeling of contempt for the man. Raiden could not explain it but the man gave Raiden a feeling of rage that this man must be killed as soon as possible. Not because he is dangerous but because he is a very disgusting man.

Raiden was very tempted to kill him at that moment but the fact remains is that he is still within the palace of the Emperor and the security will be heavy. Raiden is confident in his own abilities as well as his cybernetics but he knows full well not to underestimate his enemies his fight with Jetstream Sam taught him that lesson the hard way. So Raiden decided to leave the throne room and try to study the palace more for future reference.

 **(The Palace Grounds)**

After Raiden had left the throne room he had decided to scan the area to see if he can learn anything more. However as if he was guided by instinct Raiden had turned around in a quick instant and threw a punch of his own and it was then that his fist had impacted another fist. The other fist was generating electricity of its own and when Raiden saw the source it was a face he recognized from earlier and it was General Budo.

When Raiden saw who it was he had decided to take a large leap backwards while still facing the general. "So how did you find me here and also what gave me away?" Raiden had asked while grabbing his sword

"Your killer intent is what revealed your presence, you thought you had suppressed it but not well enough. It was that intent that made it easy for me to find you intruder. Now instead of a quick end you will die very painfully for intruding on the palace of his majesty." General Budo had said while generating his electricity with his gauntlets.

"Well you will find out soon enough that I'm not exactly easy to kill. So come on make your move I'm ready for whatever you can dish out." Raiden had said before pointing his sword at the General

Then in that instant the both of them had dashed towards each other clashing fist and blade. Raiden had tried to slash at the General in a flurry of slashes only for each attack to be blocked by the Generals fist. The gauntlets was still generating electricity and the sparks from each attack clash was slightly blinding Raiden but he adapted very easily.

General Budo had decided to change tactics and decided to take a step back. Then he had blasted Raiden with a blast of electricity only for him to dodge it. Budo had tried this repeatedly but each electric blast had either been dodged or deflected. Then after a moment of reading his enemy he had made another electric blast but this time he aimed for the ground near Raiden and it had hit causing a small explosion. Raiden was briefly staggered but it was enough time for Budo to land a good hit to Raiden's head. Fortunately, it did not break the helmet but he did feel the impact of the hit and it hurts a lot.

While Raiden was down Budo took this as an opportunity to finish him off in one last strike. Unfortunately for the General Raiden was waiting for it and when the general was above Raiden he had moved out of the way and recovered himself and then proceeded to slash at the General cutting through his armor. Budo was slightly shocked at this but it did not stop his assault.

Budo then managed to try another attack barrage but Raiden was prepared for it. Raiden had decided to block the hit and then he had found an opening with some patience and used it to slash at Budo and managed to land several cuts at the General through his armor. Raiden would have continued but his assault was stopped with a burst of electricity. After that burst Raiden had decided to take another leap back and studied the General so he can plan on how to continue with the fight.

"So it looks like your gauntlets is able to generate electricity pretty nice I gotta admit. Not to mention your pretty strong I guess you really have earned your rank General." Raiden had said with some confidence in his voice

"You display impressive power as well I suppose your teigu is that armor of your's you wear boy. But now let us see how you survive what comes next." Budo had said while generating more electricity by the second.

"Looks like he was holding back something after all well fortunately I have as well. So let's see how this plays out next." Raiden had said getting into a guard position

As Raiden was prepared for what General Budo was going to do next he detected some more guards coming to their current location. "Damn the cavalry's on their way I don't want to draw more attention to myself more than I already had." Raiden had thought before he generated his own energy.

"Looks like its time for me to go. But don't worry we might have to finish this another time." Raiden had said before striking the ground causing a small dust cloud to spread. Though it was for an instant the general had lost sight of Raiden but when he blew away the dust Raiden was gone but in moment the other soldiers had arrived.

"Sir are you alright what happened here?" One of the soldiers had asked

"An intruder has infiltrated the palace his body is completely covered in metal. I want a thorough search of the palace done Immediately." General Budo had ordered and in an instant the guards began their search.

As the guards was performing the search the General could not help but wonder who was that man. As the General was thinking on his fight he could not help but to chuckle at the thrill he felt in his fight. "Well how long has it been since I found someone with much potential as him. He may be as strong as _that woman,_ I'm actually hoping for a rematch. It seems my campaign is going to be delayed at the moment." The General had thought to himself before leaving to make a report on what happened.

 **(Johnny's Tavern)**

It had been hours since Raiden's encounter and fight with the General. During the hours until morning Raiden had been thinking a lot and then finally came to a decision. He figured it would be best to wait at the bar since most likely Johnny will be the first one to be wake and sure enough he was.

"Oh hey Jack you just getting back?" Johnny had asked while getting the business ready

"Yeah I thought about your offer and I made a decision but it depends on your answer to my question. The main question is that you spoke of compensation then how will I be compensated." Raiden had stated to Johnny

"Well I will pay you by the hour you are here at the bar and I will give you a room as well as food. Does that sound good to you Jack?" Johnny had asked

"Well how about this just bring it down to food to eat as well as room and board not to mention the occasional clothes and you got yourself a deal." Raiden had said reaching out his hand

"R . . Really then sure trust me you will not regret this Jack I promise. I will explain things to Merra and Janey." Johnny had said with much excitement in his voice

"Sure but first can you show me to my room I just wanna check it out before I get to work." Raiden had said much to Johnny's delight

After a few minutes Johnny had escorted Raiden to the room that Raiden will be staying in. Raiden had saw that it was a relatively simple room with a bed, a window, and a desk with a mirror. After Johnny brought him there he decided to give Raiden some privacy and left him alone so he can get the business ready for the day.

"Well it looks like things are pretty bad over hear hell it makes Armstrong and the war economy look sane by comparison. It seems like it's gonna be a while before I find out exactly where I am. So until then I'm gonna have to use my skills to bring these corrupt pricks my own special brand of Justice." Raiden had declared to himself before he had decided to relax for a bit before getting to work.

 **(?)**

The lone figure had wandered the rocky terrain for days. Though his injuries had slowly healed he still felt exhausted. The Lone figure's memories was slowly being returned but it did little to ease his confusion.

"Well look at what we have here a lost traveler. Here's an idea give us your gold or your life which will it be." The bandit leader had demanded

"Get . . . out . . . . of . . . . my . . . . way . . . NOW!" Was what the lone figure had said

"Well we tried bash his brains in for wasting my time boys." The bandit leader had commanded as the others assaulted the lone figure. Though what none of them expected was the figure to not be affected by the bandits attacks and what little injuries were there had healed a very fast rate.

Then in an instant the figure had slashed one of the bandits face. The scratch was strong enough to cause the bandit to bleed and the figure's hand had some blood on it. The lone figure had looked at the blood and licked it and then started to speak. "Yes I remember this feeling all too well but I need more." Is what the figure had said before dashing towards the rest of the bandits.

Than after a second the shrieking screams of all the bandits had caused flocks of birds to fly away. From that shriek the bandits have felt something that they never thought they would feel and that is _Absolute Fear._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I wonder who the lone figure is I think I gave some pretty big hints this chapter.**

 **Also this story will get an M rating but it will only be after a certain point in the story I want to tell you that point but that is what future chapters are for. I want to ease people into this story before the rating change.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3 kill the encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Thank you everybody for the follows, favorites, and nice reviews. I am very happy to see that people are enjoying this story so far. The certain point I mentioned is not going to happen this chapter. However, after looking at some of the concepts of the future chapters and some of the tips from the other reviews I received I decided to make the M rating change a bit earlier than I originally planned. On the plus side I get to truly make full use of the rating to the best of my skills.**

* * *

Chapter 3 kill the encounter

 **(Johnny's Tavern)**

It has been a few hours since Raiden had accepted Johnny's offer and so far everything has been calm and uneventful at the tavern. Raiden was sitting at the bar itself thinking on his newfound mission. He knew that he had to deal with the corruption but the question is finding the right targets. If Raiden killed people who does not support the empire's corruption, then he will only be doing their dirty work. Not to mention he will unintentionally make things worse for the ones who are against the empire.

"Hey Johnny what can you tell me about the emperor I don't know anything about higher authority of the empire now that I think about it." Raiden had asked his new boss

"I can't really tell you things that other people already know Jack. The emperor is a kid who is heavily assisted by his prime minister name Honest." Johnny had said to Raiden

"Then can you tell me about the nobles? You told me to watch out for them but I don't know anything." Raiden had explained

"Any noble that takes in slaves is bad news regardless Jack. Why are you asking these questions did something happen last night?" Johnny had asked with some concern in his voice

"No nothing happened I just wanted to know who I should be wary of when I'm protecting you and your family. You gave me a general idea but nothing specific and I want to avoid a misunderstanding. If I come across a noble." Raiden had said reassuring Johnny

"Well I think for now the only noble you should be aware of is the one in charge of criminal affairs I think his name is Ozun. He's the one that overlooked the situation between Gonboro and my wife and tossed it out like it was nothing. The people around here have heard some suspicious rumors about him but since he's a noble nobody would dare cross him. Not to mention that there's no proof to any of the rumors." Johnny had explained while cleaning the bar.

"Well thanks for the heads up I will be sure to keep a watchful eye for him." Raiden had said while getting back to his duties

"So it looks like my first target is the head of criminal affairs Ozun. Well it may not be much but this is a chance for me to see how corrupt he really is. If it's something light a good scare should give him back his sense of duty. However, if he is really that corrupt then he will be meeting the special end of my sword." Raiden had thought to himself wondering on how to proceed.

After a few hours had passed Raiden was eating some food while planning for his nighttime activity. The bar is currently not as busy so it had allowed for some rest time for everyone there.

"Hey Jack I'm a bit curious can you tell me about your wife and kid? Like for example what are there name's and where did you meet her. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you do, I will tell you more about me and my family." Johnny had asked Raiden

"I suppose there is no harm for me to tell him. But since there doesn't seem to be any modern technology around I guess I have to avoid the specifics and wing it on certain parts. At least until I get the full idea of where I am." Raiden had thought to himself

"Sure why not I never did get the chance to tell you anything huh. Well my wife's name is Rosemary but everyone calls her Rose and my son's name is John. As far as how I met Rose a traveler was asking about a location that a story was based off of. Rose was helping that traveler but I overheard and came in to try to correct her but funny enough we ended up arguing for hours. A week later I saw her again and decided to show one of the locations. It was then that I realized I didn't care about being right. Because I was with her." Raiden had explained to Johnny while maintaining his full attention

"That story is actually pretty sweet Jack it is actually different from mine. For starters when I was a kid I was actually training to be a fisherman by my dad who was also a fisherman." Johnny had said

"Wait how did you go from a fisherman in training to an owner of a tavern that also functions as a hotel?" Raiden had asked Johnny

"I did want to be a fisherman like my dad but there was something more appealing with being able to interact with other people. So as for how I met Merra one day as a teenager I had to do a delivery to the farm Merra's family had ran. So when I made it there that is when I saw her and I guess you can call it love at first sight. However back then she was hard to approach not to mention I was smelling like fish at the time. So when I tried to talk to her she was rude and that was putting it lightly. She basically told me to have the appeal of a man before I approach her so she just shrugged me off." Johnny had explained to Raiden before taking a drink to continue his story

"However I did not let that stop me so I had convinced her dad and mine to let me work there at the farm on days that I was not busy. There was some hostility at first especially when she thought I was just a weak willed stalker. However, one night I had found her fighting some bandits who were trying to steal their livestock a food. She had put up a fight and the bandits was starting to get scared. But one of them had managed to hit her from behind knocking her down. Then when they were about to finish her off I threw my lantern at the attacker burning his face scaring the other bandits away. After I helped Merra up she said that I wasn't so spineless after all. I admit I was scared and honestly I still am but I cared more about her than my own fear. So after the compliment she was more friendly with me and after repeated failed attempts she finally went out with me. Then before I knew it I ended up marrying her and we ended up with Janey." Johnny had said with a very proud and happy tone before he decided to continue his story

"So one day while I was out in the Capital I found this very building for sale and I felt it was a sign. So I decided to start saving up as much as I can to buy this place and get the things I need to set up the business. It took a long time but after some hard labor from me, Merra, and our families we managed to make this place presentable as a business. I know it is not much but personally I am proud of it." Johnny said finishing his explanation

"This business you have for yourself is still standing after several years trust me it looks pretty good and I am still impressed by it." Raiden had said reassuring Johnny

"Thanks Jack it means a lot coming from an experienced fighter like yourself. So tell me what type of work did you do you mentioned bodyguard work before." Johnny had asked

Raiden was tempted to tell Johnny more but he did not feel comfortable telling Johnny the whole story of his past. Unfortunately, Raiden knows he can't be vague forever and eventually Johnny may catch on sooner or later.

"Honestly Johnny that is a very long and complicated story I will tell you another time. I hope that's not too much of a problem." Raiden had told him

"Sure it's no problem Jack you can tell me anytime you want to." Johnny had said to Raiden

 **(The Streets of the Capital)**

After it became nighttime and Raiden made sure that Johnny and Merra did not need him for the rest of the night he also made sure that Janey was in bed. Raiden had decided that he will proceed with his oen mission in secret. Raiden is no stranger to stealth but in the off chance that he is discovered they can deny any connection to him and they will not be guilty by association.

"Now for me to find out where this guy lives." Raiden had said before traveling the Capital and deactivating the hologram device and being fully armored.

After Raiden had traveled around he had found a soldier leaving a pub looking very drunk.

"Thanks for the drinks now I gotta get back to my duties. Ozun wants a report and I don't like being late for any reason." The guard had said

After a few minutes the guard was left alone and then after a brief moment he had found himself in a dark area. Then in an instant the guard had felt a cold tight grip on his body.

"Wha . . . what are you doing let me go." The guard had demanded

"One of your superior's name is Ozun head of criminal affairs now where is he." Raiden had said before he started to tighten his grip making it loose just enough for the guard to be able to speak.

"He lives in a big grey mansion southwest from here. It is near a huge forest near the docks you can't miss it." The guard had said while struggling to breath and get free.

"Thanks now find another job or else you will share the same fate. Raiden had said before shocking him making him stunned and unconscious before the guard can reply to Raiden's statement

It would have been very easy for Raiden to kill him. However, the reason that Raiden had left him alive is because Raiden did not want to draw too much attention to himself early and the guard himself was not a threat. If the guard is to be killed, then better to kill him in a fight while he is a hostile presence instead of just a bystander who did nothing. After all Johnny told him that there are soldiers and guards who disagree with their superiors but are eventually overtaken by the corruption. Raiden felt it would be better to give people like him a fair chance to make a career change.

 **(Ozun's Mansion)**

Raiden had managed to find his destination exactly as he was told. So he figured he should investigate the area and the mansion while he has the chance. As Raiden used his sensors he had noticed a bunch of life signs deep below the mansion. After Raiden had saw this he had decided to sneak into the mansion and go deep below while not being seen.

While Raiden had traveled within the mansion he had reached the doors to his destination but found that the door itself has a very sturdy lock. "Well isn't this interesting looks like I found a closet now to see the skeletons." Raiden had said before he cut the locks and then proceeded to go even deeper inside the basement.

 **(The basement of the mansion)**

When Raiden opened the door to the basement he had found some stairs the is going a downward spiral and he proceeded to follow to see where it leads. As Raiden was heading down his radar had started to get stronger life sign readings and he had decided to hurry. When Raiden had arrived at the bottom level of the basement he was shocked at what he had found.

What Raiden had found was a long row of cells that was full of people. Though what had gotten Raiden's attention was the condition that these people were in. The people that were in the cells varied from children, women, and some men. They were in poor condition wearing ragged clothes and looked dirty while most of them had scars all over their bodies.

"What the hell is this!" Raiden had yelled out getting the attention of the people in the cells

"Whoever you are please help us we will do anything!" One of the men in the cells had said

"That monster Ozun had his guards pick us up from the streets with the promises of food, shelter and wages for fair work. But it was a trap he forced us into slavery. His work demanded perfection and would beat us without mercy if we don't meet his demand!" Another of the prisoners had said then one of the woman started speaking

"Us woman were forced to endure monstrous things because of him he did terrible things to us at night. He also sold our children into slavery OUR OWN CHILDREN AFTER HE WAS DONE WITH THEM!" One of the women in the cells had yelled before breaking into tears

"The soldiers in the Capital would bribe him in money or people to be sold into slavery. Sometimes he would free some of us just to frame us for crimes we didn't commit. We're nothing to Ozun, he doesn't care about the people he's supposed to serve and protect!"

Raiden heard every word and it took all of his military training to not give into to his Jack the Ripper persona on the guards, Ozun, and the Capital for allowing this to happen. It is clear that the traditional ways of law and order will not work on this man. Because he is a high ranking official he is most likely a noble and the corruption of the Capital will not allow this man to face any form of punishment. It is clear to Raiden that he MUST be dealt with.

"If you all will do as I say then wait here, be quiet, and wait for me to return. First I have to deal with all of your common problem and don't worry I will be back." Raiden had said before he dashed off to his find Ozun.

 **(The Mansion's Backyard)**

Ozun was sitting on his chair in the backyard of his mansion. The man is bals has pale white skin and is wearing fancy clothes and was currently enjoying fine wine while eating fancy food while reading some paperwork.

"Well these reports are becoming more and more disturbing. It seems Night Raid are making some of my clients nervous. Remind me to increase the risk fees for some of my own noble clients." Ozun had said to one of his personal guards

As Ozun was enjoying his meal one of the guards had ran outside the mansion and is in a state of panic. Though what made the guard stand out even more was that his right arm has been recently cut off.

"Master Ozun you have to leave now a man in armor is coming for . . ." The guard had tried to say before he was cut in half by Raiden. This display had scared Ozun off his seat and frightened him. While the personal guards had prepared a stance prepared for a fight.

"Looks like I owe your guard thanks for leading me to you. So you're the twisted fuck I've heard about, recruiting people by false promises only to abuse them, rape them, and then sell them off to be slaves. Not to mention the many bribes you have received in the form of coin or people to be used as your personal playthings and that is just to name a few of your atrocities." Raiden had said pointing his sword at Ozun

"Are you part of night raid metal man? If you are please reconsider your position I can make you nobility, give you a huge sum of coins. I can even grant you a personal plaything a woman even a child just spare my life please." Ozun had said trying to plead with Raiden

"Don't think you can reason with me you sick son of a bitch. All I want is your life and I'm gonna claim it here." Raiden had said while gripping his sword

"Then it is here that you die metal man." Ozun had said before a group of eight men came out from hiding in the area

"These people here are members of the Koukenji. As head of criminal affairs I couldn't afford to cut cost on the best when it comes to security. You made a poor life choice when you decided to come here to claim my life." Ozun had said very gleefully only to get a chuckling reply from Raiden

"Well if they are as skilled as you claim then they might provide me with some challenge." Raiden had said before held his sword in a stance ready for a fight

One of the Koukenji members had leaped into the air towards Raiden and tried to attack him. Raiden had saw what he was trying to do and proceeded to cartwheel dodge the attack but when he recovered he had cut the attacker in half. After that two more of the koukenji had tried to attack Raiden with a long chained mace. Unfortunately for them Raiden had dodged them and grabbed them both. Then he proceeded to pull them both towards him and when they got close he had slashed both of them thus killing them.

"My turn." Is what Raiden had said before he dashed towards the remaining members of the koukenji

The remaining five members were stunned at the speed that Raiden was moving and two of them did not have enough time to block or dodge before Raiden had cut them into pieces. The remaining three members had tried to run away in fear but it was too late for them as Raiden had dashed towards them and proceeded to finish them off before they went too far.

"If that was the best then you need to get your money back." Raiden had said walking towards Ozun while flicking the blood off of his blade.

Ozun's two personal guards had tried to attack Raiden but Raiden ended up cutting off each of their legs to stop them from moving.

"Wait . . . my offer I will double it no TRIPLE IT JUST SPARE ME." Ozun had said while stepping back

"I already told you dumbass I came here to claim your life be and trust me this is a mercy compared to wat you actually deserve you freak." Raiden had proclaimed much to Ozun's horror

After a brief moment Raiden had lifted Ozun up from his collar and then managed to toss him in the air. Then as Ozun was falling Raiden had proceeded to slash Ozun into many tiny pieces leaving only small chunks of his body among a pool of blood with his head intact.

The personal guards that noticed this had tried to crawl away only for Raiden to grab one of them by the neck and push the other one down with his foot.

"listen I have some questions and you guys are gonna give me honest answers. Try to lie to me and you will end up like your boss am understood." Raiden had asked getting a nod of yes from both of the guards

 **(Ozun's Office)**

In an instant the doors to the office had flown open and Raiden was walking in the office holding a legless body. Raiden had gotten to the back of the room and slashed the back wall revealing a vault. Raiden then proceeded to cut open the vault and saw towers of gold coins within the vault. Then after that Raiden had broken the lock off of the drawer and found a small stack of paper that was a list of people that Ozun was getting scheduled bribes from whose crimes he would overlook. The list itself had ranged from nobles even to guard officials in the Capital

"YOU FOUND WHAT YOU WANTED NOW LET US GO. I DID WHAT YOU ASKED UNLIKE MY OTHER ASSOCIATE YOU ALREADY KILLED HIM!" The guard had demanded

"Yes you did and I will let you go . . . to the afterlife." Raiden had said drawing his sword

"But you said you would let me go!" the guard had said to Raiden

"I said you won't end up dead like your boss, chopped into pieces. For your cooperation I'm just gonna make your death quick and simple." Raiden had said before stabbing the guard when he was trying to crawl away.

"Looks like I have some names to work with for now and it looks pretty extensive and detailed so this should keep me busy for a while at least." Raiden had said before turning his attention to the vault

"I really don't want Ozun's money but it's not like he'll be using it anytime soon and not to mention I might find some good use for this cash like helping out Johnny and his family. Also there are some people who need this a lot more than me and it's about time they get a moment of happiness and freedom." Raiden had said before grabbing a large bag and headed to the vault.

 **(The basement of the mansion)**

When Raiden had returned to the basement he was greeted by various murmurs from the people within the cells while holding a large bag full of gold coins. Then after he observed his surroundings he had cut all of the cell doors opened with lightning speed. This action had earned Raiden much word of praise but before any of them had left Raiden had made an announcement.

"In Ozun's Office I had opened a vault that is filled with his ill-gotten gains! Go and take all that you want and don't worry about Ozun he has already met his end at my hands!" Raiden had declared to the cheers of the former prisoners. Though before any of them could ask who Raiden was he had disappeared in an instant after he made his announcement.

 **(Moments Later)**

After everything had settled down and everybody had left the mansion a female figure was standing on a tall tree looking at the body parts from a distance.

"Damn looks like somebody beat me to the punch. I better investigate the mansion and report to the boss about this after I get more information about what happened. At least I get a chance to enjoy a few more drinks before the next mission." The female had said before jumping down to the mansion.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Johnny had woken up early in the morning next to his wife in bed. He was feeling weak and exhausted after not only tending to his duties as a tavern owner but also managing the hotel business as well. The lack of room keeping assistance did not help matters much but he did not mind. Because he did not have that many rooms to begin with at most he has eight rooms available aside from the rooms for him and his wife as well as his daughter. Now it was seven rooms because of his new guest. Merra was against it at first but eventually she warmed up to the idea but made it clear that she will keep her guard up. The reason is that while she was happy for the assistance they know next to nothing about him. Not to mention that there is the possibility that it could all be an act to get them when their guard is down.

Johnny understood her concern but will do the best he can to prove to her that their new guest will not be a problem and will ultimately be good for everyone. When Johnny had gone to the bar to get things set up he was greeted by an image of that very guest sitting at the bar.

"Well it's about time you got down here and I was wonder would you sleep in for today." Raiden had asked Johnny

"Oh um no I wasn't planning on it what are you doing up so early Jack. You don't have to be down here for another hour." Johnny had told Raiden

"I was out for a walk much earlier today outside the Capital and I came across one those danger beast as you call them. So since I figured it can help me keep my skills sharp I killed it. Funny enough a group of villagers had some trouble with it so out of gratitude they gave me a large sum of the coins as a way of saying thanks. Here I'm gonna give you some as well just think of it as thanks for helping me out and taking me in despite not knowing anything about me. I made my mind up so don't think of giving it back hopefully this makes things easier for you and your family." Raiden had explained to Johnny

"Woah I don't know what to say don't worry except thank you. I will use this wisely Jack you will not regret this." Johnny had said in a grateful tone

Raiden did not feel too comfortable lying to Johnny especially since Johnny had so far done good by Raiden with no questions asked but it was necessary. It won't be too long until word of Ozun's death becomes news and if someone suspects Raiden then everyone associated with him will be punished and Raiden did not want to take any chances.

 **(Nighttime in the Capital)**

After Raiden's duties was finished for the day he had proceeded to travel around the Capital to kill each person on the list. During Raiden's breaks he had looked over the list in secret and studied it. There are not only names of people on the list but also the reason for their payments to Ozun in interesting details. Raiden had figured that most likely Ozun had this list made so that if someone who pays for Ozun's lenience, silence and scapegoats were to for some reason turn against him. Then the documents will likely incriminate everyone associated with Ozun being the ultimate bargaining chip. Since Ozun is dead it is now a detailed clean up/hit list for Raiden to use. Though it may not mean much in the long term until the source of the corruption dies. It will give the people some sigh of relief.

At the moment Raiden had decided to look for a name on the list that stood out to him and that name is Ogre Captain of the imperial police. The document has mentioned that ogre will occasionally give Ozun a hefty bribe in exchange for someone to use as a scapegoat for the crimes of other criminals in case he could not find any in a short time frame. The document also mentioned that Ogre also pays to halt if not delay official investigations against Ogre so he will have bought enough time to cover his tracks. Raiden figured that he should start with high ranking officials and work his way down to get the subtle message across to those in power. That message _is they are not safe and their days are numbered_.

 **(The eastern pub)**

Ogre is not a very happy captain at this moment for a very good reason. He has recently heard of a break in at the Palace and him and his garrison are getting chewed out for it for not training their soldiers properly. Also to make matters worse the head of criminal affairs has also been found dead and since some of his subordinates have been stationed at Ozun's Ogre is also given some of the blame for having weak people guard Ozun much to his chagrin. This did not bode well for Ogre because he had handpicked some of his subordinates to Ozun with the intention of getting a document that held incriminating information against him. Also with the chance to have incriminating information against other nobles and officials he believed that with that document he can have a stable position in the empire and be unopposed. After a few more hours of drinking Ogre had decided to leave and proceeded to think of a plan.

"Damn that Ozun getting himself killed before I could get what I want from him. Hmm it looks like for now I'll have to wait until my people can get in there and do a sweep of the area. With any luck I might find my prize and since he is dead I won't have to worry about suspicion when going through his personal belongings and rooms." Ogre had said proudly

"Then it's unfortunate for you that I beat you to your prize huh Ogre." A lone voice had said causing Ogre to be stunned at the sudden appearance of the man.

"So you're the one well thank you for saving me the trouble. Now hand over that document to me and I promise to make your death quick. If you don't then I will see to it personally that you see why I'm called "The Demon" Ogre had said drawing his sword

"Well if your called the demon the you should know I go by another name and it's "The White Devil" Raiden had said after drawing his sword prepared to fight against Ogre

The two had dashed towards each other at a fast speed with their blades meeting and their eyes locked at each other. Ogre was slightly surprised at the strength that Raiden is displaying but he did not let it show nor did Ogre let it deter him. Ogre had decided to take a step backwards and tried attacking Raiden at a farther distance.

Raiden had blocked each sword attack with ease but every Raiden had leapt in to make the kill Ogre would move slightly out of his attack range. Raiden mentally kicked himself for not planning out his ambush properly. The area that they are fighting at is an alley with the only open space that is available is near a river. Raiden realized that the limited fighting space will not give him much room to be agile and if he lures Ogre to an open area or use his full strength then he will only draw a lot of unnecessary attention to himself which is something he does not want yet.

Raiden had to think of a plan and in an instant he had thought of a clever plan. After Raiden dodged an attack from Ogre Raiden had tossed his sword in the air.

"Giving up already well it's too late for you to get both my mercy and forgiveness!" Ogre had yelled dashing at Raiden with his sword making a strong slash.

This is what Raiden was waiting for because in an instant before the sword got too close Raiden had grabbed it with one hand. Then Raiden proceeded to break the sword and then he had stood on his remaining free hand and grabbed his own sword with his foot and then proceeded to furiously slash at Captain Ogre. After a few seconds Ogre was in bloody chunks and pieces.

"A part of me thinks that if this is all those corrupt bastards have to offer then I should be done quickly. However, I also know that there is more to their strength than this if that General is anything to go by. I should get more information on the empire as soon as possible because in terms of their power I have no idea what I'm up against." Raiden had said before withdrawing his blade and getting away from the area quickly.

 **(The next Day)**

It was early morning and everyone in the hideout had assembled for a meeting called by a silver haired woman with a mechanical arm whose name is Najenda. The other people that is part of the meeting is blonde woman name Leone, a green haired male name Lubbock, a pink haired girl name Mine, a purple haired woman name Sheele, a muscular man name Bulat, and a black haired red eyed swordswoman name Akame.

"Boss did something happen with the mission we were supposed to be taking on tonight." Lubbock had asked

"No nothing happened but I just I should warn you all if any of you go into the Capital be cautious all of the patrols are on high alert. This will most likely apply to future missions as well apparently something has happened recently in the Capital. Leone will give you all the rest of the information from her investigation." Najenda had said to everyone

"When I went to the target I had saw that he was already dead. From the way it looks he was slashed to pieces and when I looked in the mansion the vault was completely empty and everyone inside had left. So after that I investigated the situation further." Leone had explained

"Was this before or after you was sidetracked by your drinking Leone?" Lubbock had said

"Screw you pervert I was actually working which is more preferable than what you do at your spare time at least!" Leone had replied loudly at Lubbock

"Well at least we have one less target to deal with which is good right everyone." Sheele had said

"I thought that at first but it seems that there's more to it than that. A day later someone else had died and the victim was also an official of the Empire and he is Captain Ogre of the imperial police. I investigated Ogre and he is a very corrupt official who would have most likely been a future target but it looks like he was killed as well most likely by the same person." Leone had finished explaining with Najenda finishing the details herself

"A couple of days ago there was a report of an intruder within the Palace of the Emperor. Apparently this intruder had fought General Budo and escaped some of the spies are saying that General Budo claims that the intruder would have most likely continued fighting if the reinforcements had not arrived. As far as appearance the only thing the empire has is that it is the man in metal who can use electricity similar to the General's. I suspect that this same intruder is the one who killed Ozun and Ogre." Najenda had said before taking a smoke

"Someone who is able to infiltrate the palace, fight the second strongest of the empire, and also manage to escape while keeping his identity a secret. He must be a force to be reckoned with to be able to do all of that." Bulat had said giving the mysterious man praise

"Boss should we try to track him down to see whose side is he when the chance presents itself." Lubbock had asked Najenda

"Yes but only when you are able to track him. When you get the chance see which side he is on and recruit him if possible. If he turns out to pose a threat to us, then deal with him at your discretion. If he is captured, then he might be persuaded to join our cause and if his strength is as we suspect then he can turn the tides in this war. As things stand he can be an effective ally, a dangerous enemy, or a loose cannon and we need to see where he stands so we will know how to handle things accordingly." Najenda had said getting a nod of understanding form the other members of Night Raid

"That will be all for now everyone is dismissed be careful for the mission tonight and I expect good news." Najenda had said dismissing the members of Night Raid

 **(?)**

The lone figure had traveled around for hours showing no sign of being tired. It was nighttime and the lone figure had the stains of blood all over his body. After standing still for a few minutes he had looked into the night sky and saw the moon while reminiscing on his past.

"This land, this sky it is not my own from my past. Have I been reborn in a new world or a new era. Or have I been asleep for too long and have I finally woken up. Will I find my _Queen_ among this strange land? Or will I find one who is capable of killing me. Or maybe I will I find _him_ in this strange land." The lone figure had said before sitting down in a meditative position.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I think I gave some pretty big hints as to who the lone figure is this chapter and his identity will be revealed soon but that is all I'm willing to say.**

 **Also you most likely have noticed the early appearance of one of the targets of Akame ga kill. don't worry there is a VERY good reason for this decision but I can't reveal everything because that is what the future chapters and Author's Notes are for.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4 kill the teigu madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I have noticed that there are going to be some concerns with how I handle the fates of the night raid members who have died in the series. So I'm going to inform you all that I already have a plan for the fates of some of the known deaths in the series but that is all I will say. If I say any more than it may give a few things away.**

* * *

Chapter 4 kill the teigu madness

 **(The Palace Throne Room)**

General Budo is known for gaining the respect of his subordinates which is crucial for someone of his position in the empire but now he is in a moment of great shame. The reason of the shame is that the General has always taken great pride in serving the Empire in all of its glory. Now the General sees that glory being threatened from within. The threat is not from the Emperor himself who is still a child but the manipulator of the emperor and it is Prime Minister Honest. Ever since Honest came into the picture he has slowly but surely corrupted the empire from within. Now the Prime Minister's corruption is slowly influencing the young Emperor and if left alone it will be the end of the Empire. The General knows that Honest needs to be dealt with soon but for now he needs to eradicate those that threaten the empire even the revolution army.

At the moment Budo is still in the palace his own campaign has been delayed maybe halted because of the incident that has happened a few days ago involving the metal man. Something about the metal man had intrigued the General the way he fights, his overall calmness and confidence of the situation, not to mention the skill and power he displayed. Budo knows that he is a threat but a part of him wants to know more about him and see if it was possible to recruit him to the empire.

Another reason that the metal man is still fresh on his mind is that ever since he had escaped the palace the guards have increased in numbers and several investigations are being done to find him but to no avail. The fact that someone has successfully infiltrated the palace, fight Budo as if on equal terms, and successfully escape is putting everyone on high alert. Also to further add to the nervousness Budo has heard from his own soldiers that a few nobles and high ranking authority figures has been found dead. Budo is aware of Night Raid to certain extents however his own instincts are telling him that the metal man is behind this which makes finding him an even greater priority.

"General Budo what is the progress on finding the intruder of the palace from a few days ago?" The young emperor had asked the General

"Unfortunately nothing new has been learned the investigation has been going on for days but the results are still the same nothing." The General has explained to the Emperor as well as the Prime Minister

"This is quite embarrassing for you Great General Budo. First an intruder has managed to escape you because you had failed to kill him. Then to make things worse we have been receiving reports that the people are questioning the strength of the empire and though the security has increased nobles are getting nervous even the revolution army is starting to mock us. Night Raid is already a problem but if this metal man is strong enough to evade you and have our capabilities be put in question then our humiliation is your fault because of your own failure. The stress of the situation has caused me to gain much more weight." Prime Minister had told the General while eating raw meat

"Your Majesty I believe that it will be best for all of us to bring in Esdeath from her campaign in the North as soon as possible I have already sent word for her to return. If an intruder can intrude on the grounds of this palace then Esdeath should be the proper response to him with her reputation alone. If it is not, then he will know soon enough and also she will be useful in dealing with Night Raid. Under normal circumstances we would have waited before calling her back. Unfortunately, the metal man's intrusion of the Palace as well as our humiliation as a result of it. I believe it will be best to bring her in immediately." Prime Minister Honest has explained to the young Emperor

"Yes I see that you continue to make the wisest decisions with the best of the empire at heart Prime Minister Honest." The Emperor has said

"You give me too much kind words and praise your majesty. My actions are only influenced by the wisdom that you have shown during these troubled times. Don't worry you are still young and I will continue to guide you to the best of my abilities to make sure that you're a proper Emperor." Honest had said before giving a quick glance at General Budo with a smirk on his face.

General Budo could not believe what he was hearing yet had to endure every word. He knew he would get chewed out for failing to kill the intruder but to bring Esdeath to the Capital was both insulting and undermining and his authority and power. Still despite his personal feelings Budo has nothing but the highest respect for General Esdeath. It is unheard of for somebody to claim the rank of General at a young age like Esdeath. She is somebody to be feared on the battlefield and her skills to gain the respect of her soldiers deserves nothing but praise.

"General Budo I suspect that it will take a few days for General Esdeath to arrive I expect you two to work together to the best of your abilities. As for everyone else I expect her to be fully accomadated during her stay here in the Capital!" The young Emperor had yelled throughout the Palace.

 **(Johnny's Tavern)**

It has been a few days since Raiden had decided to embark on his crusade to kill the corruption of the Empire and needless to say he has left an impact. Ever since Raiden has managed to get a hold of Ozun's documents he has managed to kill corrupt authorities and nobles with no problems at all for him and slowly word has spread of his deeds. Then one day during one of Raiden's outings he has managed to catch wind of an investigation. Apparently the investigation is for the search of a "metal man" and the reward for finding him is quite generous. Raiden couldn't help but be amused at this development. The reason for this is because Raiden had suspected that the General he encountered at the Palace would report their fight to the Emperor. but the fact that an investigation with a very sizable reward for his capture is being done means that Raiden is making some very influential people nervous about their own safety.

However, Raiden also knows that he should not get cocky at the fact that he is essentially wanted. The reason is that since he is standing against the empire and if the investigation against him has gone too long without any progress then they will likely get a specialist to hunt Raiden down. What Raiden needs at the moment is information something that he has gotten very little of in the past few days.

Raiden knows that he needs to get a full grasp of what he is up against but he needs to get the information discreetly. If Raiden throws discretion and caution out of the window, then not only will it make his crusade a lot harder in the long run but it will also put a lot of innocent people in danger for starters Johnny and his family.

The only lead that Raiden has in terms of information is the wanted posters that Raiden sees around the Capitol at night and it is of Night Raid. Raiden had saw four posters with the word Night Raid attached to them. The pictures also have names attached to each of them and they are of Akame, Bulat, Najenda, and Sheele. Raiden knows that along with getting information on the strength of the empire he also needs to investigate Night Raid.

While Raiden was lost in thought planning his next move a sudden loud noise near the entrance had gotten Raiden's attention. When Raiden saw the source of the noise he saw a young woman with blond hair and is in a revealing outfit. Though what made the young woman stand out to Raiden even further is her belt. The reason for this is that Raiden's sensors was getting a strange reading from that belt buckle. The strange reading was similar to the reading he received from General Budo's gauntlets. If Raiden's brief fight with the General is anything to go by then there is more to that belt buckle than meets the eye. Whether or not she is aware of it is also important and he needs to keep his guard up.

"Hey give me a nice serving of your heavy drinks I'm parched over here." The young woman had said to Johnny with a big grin on her face while Johnny himself was serving the drinks to the other patrons

"Sure thing Leone I just need a few minutes so please wait for me. I know it is unlikely but are you here to pay off your tab completely or pay little and drink more?" Johnny had asked Leone as she was taking her seat.

"Come on Johnny you know it's always the latter and besides I don't think your wife minds the tab too much. So what's been going on I noticed the mood has been uplifted since I was here last time?" Leone had asked

"Oh yeah a lot has changed since you were here last time. First we met someone who took down a Danger Beast and also stood up to one of the guards. He's going to be working for us for a while. But aside from that the overall mood and atmosphere has been a bit more positive I don't know why but honestly I'm not going to question it." Johnny had said while getting Leone's drink

At the mention of a new worker Leone had looked around to see who would stand out and in an instant she saw Raiden sitting calmly in a chair far from the other patrons yet close enough to the bar itself in case trouble occurs. Though what made Raiden stand out even more is the fact that he is sitting in a very comfortable position with his sword nearby. Normally people would pass him off as someone who is just slacking on the job but Leone wasn't fooled so easily. What Leone saw was a man who is on guard and is listening closely to his surroundings always maintaining his awareness. Though she couldn't explain it there is more to him than meets the eye and her instincts are telling her to tread carefully with him.

"Hey Johnny I see the new guy mind telling me his name?" Leone had asked pointing to Raiden with a curious look on her face

"Oh his name is Jack he saved me from some bandit a few days ago and took down a danger beast with ease." Johnny had said bringing Leone her drink.

"Really now well my name's Leone I'm a regular here so don't mind me to much Jack." Leone had said in a friendly tone getting Raiden's attention

"No problem we should be on good terms as long as you don't start any drunken brawls." Raiden had said to Leone only to get a smirk from her

"Then I believe we should get along just fine." Leone had replied before she chugged the beer given to her.

As everyone was enjoying their drinks at the tavern Gonboro had come in through the door getting everyone's attention especially Raiden's and Leone.

"Gonboro what are you doing here? You know that you are not allowed here so you have no reason being here." Johnny had asked Gonboro hoping to end the situation involving his presence and get him to leave without raising too much of a fuss and also avoid in getting Merra involved after what happened last time.

"There's no law nor officer around here to enforce that little policy of yours. That man may be able to enforce it but if I'm here on official business then he can't do a thing to me and fortunately I do have official business here." Gonboro had said getting more of everyone's attention in the bar

"First order of business is a fair warning to all of you so be grateful that I am taking time out of my day to inform everyone. There is a killer on the loose and a lot of dead bodies have been turning up beheaded so be cautious when traveling the streets at night. After all it would be quite unfortunate if something bade happened to any of you." Gonboro had said giving Raiden and Johnny a quick glance before continuing on.

"As for the second order of business there is a wanted fugitive out there who has trespassed on the grounds of the Palace and fought the General!" Gonboro had said getting a wanted poster with a picture of a man whose face is covered in what appears to be a helmet and presenting it to everyone in the tavern while getting extra attention from Raiden and Leone.

"The metal man is believed to be in association with Night Raid and is suspected of several murders in the Capital! A large bounty is promised to anyone who can provide information on his whereabouts that will lead to his capture!" Gonboro had declared getting nothing but a silence response.

"It looks like that General was only able to remember my visor and no other features. It is good for me because now I know they can't exactly pinpoint my identity. However, the fact that he's here spreading the word means they will be alert at night so now I can't get too reckless." Raiden had thought to himself

"So that's what he looks like it's not much to go on but all things considered it is better than nothing." Leone thought to herself

"So nobody knows anything well if you learn anything go to your nearest guard post and share the information. Gonboro had said

"We will be sure to keep that in mind Gonboro if we learn anything then we will tell the authorities immediately." Johnny had said hoping to get him to leave soon without causing a fuss

"That is good . . . oh and one more thing we haven't forgotten about your contribution so next time it will be doubled since you didn't pay the first time and if you don't pay next time we come back well . . . . just wait and see." Gonboro had said before leaving out with a chuckle much to the irritation of Johnny and Raiden

"So what was all of that about just now with the contribution?" Leone had asked drinking more of her beer

"It's a long story I just hope it's an empty threat and he's just venting hot air because he's scared of getting killed." Johnny had said

"Let Merra and Janey know what he said just so they can be cautious. I don't like for them to know because they will be nervous and on guard but better than being unaware of the risks right? You know I will be here but you never know what those damn guards might try to pull." Raiden had told Johnny getting him to understand his own concerns while getting closer to where Johnny and Leone were at the bar.

"OK Jack I will do it but only when everyone leaves I don't want to cause a scene with my family among the patrons." Johnny had said agreeing with Raiden

"By the way I am still new to the Capital but do any of you know who or what Night Raid is?" Raiden had asked getting Johnny's attention as well as Leone's

"All I know is that they are assassins but that is what a lot of the guards have said. But aside from that and the known members on those other wanted posters not much else is known to anybody." Johnny had said to Raiden

"I know just as much as everybody else so I can't help you out with information sorry about that." Leone had said stretching her arms out before drinking more of her beer.

When Leone had said that Raiden felt that his suspicions about her at first sight was well warranted. The reason is that he had detected that her heartbeat had briefly skipped a beat it was light but Raiden was able to detect that much and though it was very subtle and easy to miss it was clear to Raiden that Leone is lying. Raiden was tempted to call her out on it but if he does then there is a chance that she may figure out that he is the metal man if she ends up having any connection to Night Raid. For now, Raiden needs to get all of the facts about Night Raid before he figures out how to deal with them in the future.

After a few hours Raiden had continued to watch over the business after Leone had left. Johnny needed to take care of some errands which required him to leave. Though after Johnny had left his wife Merra had taken over. Raiden felt that the family had nothing to worry about for because Gonboro would not try anything after making his subtle threat. So at the very least they had time and a lot of the patrons had left so the business is not too busy.

"So Johnny had told me that you have a family of your own. Would you mind telling me about them?" Merra had asked

"Well there's really not much to tell my wife is normally tending to our son. So I mainly find work to support my family. My son is just a normal boy he makes some friends but that is all I know. Because I work lot I barely see them. When you stop to think about it that might be a bit of a good thing when you consider the nature of my work." Raiden had said to Merra

"Interesting well in that case if you don't mind me asking what exactly did you do before coming here to the Capital?" Merra had asked while cleaning the glass

"Well mainly some bodyguard and mercenary work here and there. I have been doing it for a very long time so I guess you can say it's second nature to me." Raiden had replied to Merra

"Well then I guess it's a very good thing that you are here with us then. How far away is your wife and kid maybe one of these days we can schedule a playdate with our kids. Your son and Janey I bet they can get along really well." Merra had said

"Funny I suggested the same thing when I first met your husband. Unfortunately, I don't see that happening anytime soon. They are pretty far away and a few things has happened recently that made it even harder to contact them." Raiden had explained

"Well when things do settle down let us meet your family I'm honestly looking forward to it." Merra had said with a smile on her face

"Sure it's no problem I'm honestly looking forward to it myself." Raiden had said

Raiden was not completely lying to Merra about his situation with his family. Unfortunately, Raiden still did not know where exactly he was and until he has found a way to contact his family he needed to be cautious about their whereabouts. Not to mention he has found it remarkably strange that the empire is considered to be well known yet it has never made the news before or that there has been no mention of other countries that he is familiar with. Raiden felt that this will have to be investigated when the chance arises but first he wants to fulfill his campaign he wants to do that much at least. As Raiden was thinking about his family Janey had come downstairs to get something to eat.

"You know Merra I've always been curious about something. Your daughter Janey seems to be comfortable around the bar. Where I come from kids aren't allowed anywhere near a bar let alone the liquor." Raiden had told Merra about his concerns about Janey being near a bar

"Oh well don't worry too much about it Jack there's not that many people here so she'll be safe. Besides the only time she does come around here is when the heavy drinks aren't being served. As for other kids well they don't really come around here. Janey has always been pretty shy so it really comes as no surprise. However she became even more shy and nervous after what happened a few months ago." Merra had said before pointing to the scar she received from Gonboro

"I understand so I guess that she stays in her room most of the time?" Raiden had asked

"Yeah it's not that often that she comes down but when she does the guards just make her nervous. That monster Gonboro made things worse for her. I know she blames herself but it's not her fault." Merra had explained further

"Don't worry I don't know how long I'll be here but I will protect you guys to the best of my skills." Raiden had declared getting a look of approval from Merra and a curious look from Janey.

 **(The night streets of the Capital)**

Raiden had left out in the night again but this time he had informed Johnny that he had left to train by killing Danger Beasts at night. Raiden then managed to further strengthen his alibi by leaving the Capital where guards are posted. Then after a few hours he would sneak in when he is out of his holographic disguise. The reason Raiden did this is because since word of the investigation to is starting to spread to the civilians. He needs to set up an effective alibi in case they question his whereabouts at night. He could simply let Johnny be his alibi but the corrupt guards wouldn't buy it and would likely use it as an excuse to harass and abuse them. but if many guards who are not affiliated with the corrupt officials confirm his alibi then they won't be able to connect him to his activities.

As for what he is doing out this time Raiden knows that he has to deal with the corruption of the empire. However, if a moment arises to deal with a criminal killing innocent people then it will be a good chance to gain some good publicity with the public. Raiden figured that he should use his visors to try to detect traces of blood or rotted flesh with the hopes that he finds the killer. After a few more hours of searching for the killer he heard a voice that had caught Raiden completely off guard because it was a familiar voice that he knows all too well.

"Jack where have you been all this time? I've been waiting for you to come home." The female voice had said

"Rose is that you, what are doing here and why aren't you with John?" Raiden had asked

"It doesn't matter now the only thing that should matter is that we are together again after so long." Rose had said as she was getting closer to Raiden

Raiden was tempted to get away but something inside him told him to stay. A part of Raiden was very happy to see Rose again. It had felt like years since he last saw her and wanted to hold and embrace her. Unfortunately there was still one problem that still plagued his mind.

"Rose where is our son who is he with?" Raiden had asked but in a more demanding tone

"he is in Zimbabwe with a close friend I have traveled far to see you again." Rose had said

"How did you travel Rose and how far away is Zimbabwe." Raiden had asked

"It doesn't matter Jack I'm here let's just go home." Rose had said getting even closer to Raiden

Then in an instant Raiden had proceeded to slash at Rose and noticed that not only did the Rose figure dodged quickly but she changed into the appearance of a muscular man.

"I thought I had you fooled so tell me what gave me away." The man had said

"Rose would never leave Jack alone like that. Not to mention that you kept trying to dodge my questions." Raiden had clarified readying his stance

"Well not bad at all especially for someone who is not familiar with teigu's. However that will soon change because I will be the one to kill you Jack or should I call you by your code name "Raiden". However before you die it is only fair that you know my name Raiden and it is Zank." The man had said before attacking Raiden.

Zank had dashed forward with the intents of a direct attack. Though Raiden had saw it coming a mile away he dashed forward with a pan to block both blades flip over and stab him. When Raiden came close Zank had stopped himself and side stepped out of the way.

This had briefly surprised Raiden but it did not let it discourage him. Raiden's next plan of attack is to jump forward and then slash at Zank with the momentum. Whe Raiden tried this Zank had blocked the sword with one arm blade. Then with the other he attacked Raiden only for Raiden to barely block the blade. Unfortunately for Raiden Zank was able to smash him a considerable distance.

"What the hell is going on first he knows my name then every time I attack he knows how to counter it exactly. I don't detect any cybernetics or nanomachines it's as if he could . . ." Raiden was thinking before he was interrupted by the sound of loud clapping

"You made the perfect guess Raiden yes I can read your mind. My teigu is called the spectator it gives me visionary abilities such as reading your mind, seeing at a far distance which is how I was able to track you, and also your body movements." Zank had stated while pointing to his headpiece

"I suppose looking like my wife is another one of your teigu's abilities?" Raiden had asked getting his stance ready even further

"Yes it is I can create an illusion to be the person that you truly cherish. Since you don't know much about teigu's I will be kind enough to give you some details. Teigu's are weapon's that were created by the first emperor. They can give their users immense power similar to what you yourself had fought years ago and just to clarify yes the general you fought does indeed wield a teigu and it is those gauntlets of his." Zank had explained further

"Well thanks for clarifying not only I know what you can do, but I also know what the empire's military forces are capable of." Raiden had said while getting a smirk on his face

After a brief moment Raiden had dashed towards Zank at a much faster pace and proceeded to slash at him getting faster every second. Zank was consistently blocking each attack but he was having a harder time than he was prepared for. Zank was constantly looking for an opening that he can use to get out of Raiden's attack barrage but every time he tried Raiden attacked him when he tried to escape.

"I know what you're planning Raiden you plan to attack me constantly so I can get tired. Your cybernetics ensures that your stamina will not end anytime soon. Unfortunately for you I can keep this up and you will eventually reveal a blind spot. Also you forget I can read your mind and movements." Zank had said while continuing blocking Raiden's attacks

"True but I noticed something about you and your teigu Zank. You do have pretty impressive abilities but the problem for you is that you can only use one ability at a time. If you try to do both it can tire you out pretty quickly. Also just because you can read my movements doesn't mean you can keep up with them." Raiden had said before he increased the speed of his barrage of sword slashes

The assault had continued for a few more minutes and Raiden had changed tactics by moving around Zank and slashed him from different positions. Zank was able to block most of the attacks but he was getting more and more cuts every few seconds. Then after a few minutes Raiden was able to get close to Zank and deliver him a fatal slash. Though for good measure Raiden had cut off both of his arms to lessen the chances of a sneak attack. After standing for a moment Zank had fallen to the ground unable to move nor fight any further.

"How do you handle it Raiden the voices of the people you killed screaming at you? I have read your mind and you have killed many people ever since you were a child. Even your _other_ persona hears the voices. So tell me how do you not let it consume you?" Zank had asked in a solemn yet defeated voice

"I make sure that their deaths mean something to my actions. Everybody does something for a reason and if you don't like it then take a stand and fight for something you believe in. I have killed people who was either following orders or did something they deeply believed in. we may have ended up on opposite sides of the battlefield but they followed their beliefs and they have my respect for it." Raiden had declared to the dying man

"I . . . see Raiden thank you. . . . the voices have finally . . . .stopped." Zank had stated before losing consciousness

Raiden had swung the blood off of his sword before he sheathed it. After looking around he had walked up to the corpse looking at the headpiece before he picked it up off of its former owner.

"So this is a teigu hard to believe this little thing can have some power behind it. But then again considering what I've fought in the past not to mention Armstrong I guess this is tame by comparison. I best hold on to it I don't want to risk this thing falling into the wrong hands." Raiden had said before he put the spectator in a bag and ran off before any of the guards could come.

 **(The park of the Capital)**

Raiden had been traveling for a couple of hours while trying to avoid the guards. He traveled through alley's and high roofs when the chance presents itself. Raiden was not too far off from the entrance of the Capital so it will not be too long till he reaches the exit. As he was running he had quickly stopped to block a gunshot that was aimed at his head. Raiden had stopped what he was doing and looked around the area until he noticed a small dog but what made it stand out was the very large sharp teeth it had. Raiden noticed this because the dog was growling intensely at Raiden with a look that shows no intentions of letting him get away. As Raiden was thinking about where his attacker was a loud whistle was blown. Then after that a young woman had jumped down from one of the trees.

"So you're the metal man that's been killing people in the Capital. I had stayed here for hours but when I started to lose patience you came along. I have been rewarded for my loyalty and dedication to absolute justice. Now you murderer will pay for killing the noble Ozun and my honorable mentor captain Ogre. For I am seryu ubiquitous of the imperial police and I shall fulfill my duties to absolute justice by killing evil such as you!" Seryu had said readying her tonfas.

"Listen kid I can tell that you love your job but I can clearly see that your misguided if you consider Ogre honorable. I prefer not to kill kids especially misguided idiots so this is your one chance. Walk away while you have the chance you don't know who you are dealing with." Raiden had said grabbing his sword

"My father died on the line of duty fighting evil such you. I will continue his work and avenge all of those you have killed!" Seryu had said before shooting at Raiden

Raiden had managed to deflect every shot for a few seconds. Then after a brief moment he had proceeded to run around Seryu and tried to slash her. Only for his instincts alarming him to step back far. The reason is that the little dog that Raiden had saw earlier had made a leap to bite Raiden's head off so his instincts had served him well. Though what caught Raiden by surprise was the little dog had started to grow more and more until it was bigger than him.

"Koro seems to be reacting pretty strongly to you metal man. Every day he eats evil people but you he can feel the evil that is within you. You must be a truly horrible being who has committed atrocious acts now it falls on me to kill you." Seryu has said before blowing her whistle for a second time

"Damn she keeps calling for reinforcements looks like I have a lot less time now thanks to her." Raiden had thought to himself

"KORO PULVERIZE!" Seryu had commanded before the beast leapt at Raiden with even more sharp teeth

Raiden saw a simple solution to the problem that was Koro. When it came closer Raiden had proceeded to slash at the beast multiple times faster than anyone can see. After a few moments it was down and Raiden had started walking towards Seryu

"Well kid I tried to warn you it's not my fault you didn't listen." Raiden had said to Seryu though after a brief second Raiden had heard a sound and decided to jump far to the right and when he recovered he saw a grotesque sight. What Raiden saw was the beast he had slashed earlier only this time it was recovering at a very fast rate.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Raiden had said seeing the powerful healing factor before him.

"You see metal man this is my teigu Hekatonkheires. He is the ultimate tool for justice all that is needed to destroy you KORO ARMS!" Seryu had said before Koro had grew a pair of arms from its body that briefly disgusted Raiden

"Great another teigu looks like this fight is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Raiden had said to himself readying for whatever the beast can do

"KORO PULVERIZE!" Seryu commanded the teigu

After a second Koro had dashed towards Raiden with a barrage of powerful punched. Raiden mentally prepared himself and proceeded to slash at each of the fists in a lightning speed fashion. Every second was intense for Raiden he knew that he could not let up for a second but then Raiden heard another gunshot and then proceeded to block it only to be given a strong punch from Koro Raiden was knocked back as a result.

"Damn that thing packs a punch I got lucky but next time I won't be." Raiden had thought to himself before looking at the shooter and sure enough it was Seryu.

"I gotta think of a plan this is basically a two on one fight and one wrong move could cost me my life. I have to end this quick before her reinforcements arrives guess it's time to put my head in the game." Raiden had thought to himself before taking a deep breath.

After a brief moment Raiden had dashed towards Koro and started slashing furiously at him. Koro was able to keep up while Seryu was trying to shoot Raiden. Unfortunately for the both of them Raiden had proceeded to move around the area as he was attacking to avoid getting shot. Then in a brief moment Raiden had suddenly slashed both of Koro's arms off. Knowing that Koro will just regenerate Raiden had dashed towards Seryu while blocking the shots in the process and had cut both of her arms and legs off.

"DAMN IT I HAVE NO CHOICE KORO BESERKER!" Seryu had said with a twisted look on her face

In an instant Koro had transformed once again getting Raiden's attention. What Raiden had seen was a large red beast that made a powerful roar but it did not faze him but he was cautious enough to make a large distance between him and his two attackers.

"Great another Armstrong only uglier and makes a lot of noise." Raiden had thought to himself before he started blocking Koro's attacks.

"Raiden had started to block the attacks for a while longer until he had detected the other soldiers getting closer to him. Having enough he had decided to slash at Koro the moment he saw an opening. The attack was successful and Raiden had managed to cut its arm off. Before Raiden could see what else Koro could do he had blocked a few more gunshots from the limbless Seryu.

"Looks like you have some built in weapons your pretty dedicated, misguided but dedicated I'll give credit where it's due." Raiden had said before jumping away even further.

Raiden was in front of some trees and in an instant he had gotten an idea. Raiden was willing to find a way to kill koro for good but with the soldiers getting closer he could not afford to waste anymore time. Raiden had gotten behind one of the trees and proceeded to cut many trees in the area. Then after he cut them he had kicked them towards Seryu with Koro shielding her. After a few more minutes of shielding its owner Koro had broken out of the tree pile before making a very large roar and looked around only to find that Raiden was gone but the reinforcements have arrived.

"Seryu are you alright let's get you some medical attention." One of the guards had said to Seryu who was breathing heavily with rage

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seryu had yelled to the top of her lungs to the skies much to the horror and shock of the other soldiers.

"THAT EVIL MONSTER HAS ESCAPED ABOSLUTE JUSTICE. I'LL KILL HIM, RIP HIM APART, AND FEED HIM TO KORO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!" Seryu had yelled before her injuries were being tended to

 **(The Forest outside of the Capital)**

Raiden had reactivated his holographic disguise when he made sure that he was alone and unseen. Raiden had spent a few minutes resting and looking at the teigu he nabbed from Zank after he killed him.

"So this is a teigu huh doesn't look impressive but if Zank can give me some trouble then there's no telling what other people can do with this. If that fight with that imperial police are anything to go by then there are likely many other teigu's out there. Now I see what type of weapons the empire has now I have to keep my skills sharp and stay on guard if I'm gonna have a chance against them." Raiden had said before heading to the capital.

 **(?)**

Esdeath is the type of person who takes immense pleasure in fighting battles worthy of her time. She did not care for politics and it shows from her actions and behavior in the army. Esdeath beliefs is that only the strong should survive and anyone who is weak dies as a result no exception. She enjoys war and takes great delight on the battle field the stronger her enemies the better the battle and she loves it.

Esdeath has recently conquered the north and has been called back to the Capitol to deal with Night Raid and a Metal Man who are causing trouble for the empire. As Esdeath was contemplating the chances of her coming across strong enemies that she could fight her carriage was stopped and then after a few seconds she heard bodies being thrown. Curious as to what is happening she had stepped out to see what the noise was about hoping to end her boredom and be able to forget how disappointing the conquest of the North was.

When she got out she had seen several of her soldiers lying dead on the floor. When she looked around further she was able to see each of her three beasts lying on the ground beaten struggling to get up.

"Forgive us General Esdeath he is much stronger than we anticipated." The old man of the group had said

"I can see that Liver take the others and move back I will take it from here." Esdeath had commanded with the others obeying her command.

When Esdeath looked to see who could have beaten her soldiers she saw just a single man who did not have any weapons.

"Your soldiers are too arrogant for their own good they tried to force me to move out of the way because they did not like the look I have on my face. When they tried to attack me I showed them how much of a bad idea it was." The lone figure had said

"Well I will be sure to give them a lesson in manners however just out of curiosity." Esdeath had said before summoning ice at the man's location

When the ice was summoned the man had dodged it with relative ease. Slightly impressed she had proceeded to attack him with more summoned ice only to see him continue to dodge. Then as he was getting closer she had drawn her rapier and proceeded to slash at the man only for him to dodge without much effort from him. Then in an instant the man had his hands inches from her neck much to the shock from the soldiers who are watching and the impressed look on Esdeath's face while being calm.

"You were testing me it is too obvious that you were holding back." The man had said

"Very observant now tell me what is a skilled soldier like yourself doing here." Esdeath had asked with much delight in her voice

"I had died before but then I had awaken recently I do not know where I am but for now I seek someone worthy or my queen you are not neither." The man had said

"You have died but then returned it seems you are a truly strong being if death could not hold you. Why are you seeking someone who is worthy?" Esdeath had said in a more impressed tone

"I wish to see if there is someone who is capable of killing me I have fought in many battles yet I have only found _one_ but he is unfortunately not near." The man had said

"Then serve me I am also seeking someone who is worthy but I take great delight on the battlefield. If you serve under me I can give you a noble war or a worthy death all while enjoying the benefits of serving me. Besides you said that you had fought in many battles I'd like to hear about them." Esdeath had said to the man

"Very well I am curious to see what you have to offer and I will tell you the stories of my battles. I never did get your name nor where you are headed." The man had said

"My name is Esdeath and I am currently a General of the Empire we are headed to the Capital right now. So tell me what is your name I would really like to know." Esdeath had said in a friendly tone

"My name . . . . . is Vamp." The man now revealed to be Vamp had said before getting in the carriage with Esdeath and proceeded to the Capital with her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **For anyone who is concerned about the fight with Seryu remember Raiden does not know how teigu's work and since she called for help Raiden had to end the fight quickly either by victory or retreat.**

 **Now as for the reveal yes I will be bringing Vamp into this story and like Raiden he will have some enhancements which has been stated back at chapter one. What those enhancements are well that will be spoilers so I can't tell you. However, what I can say is that he will be stronger than he was in MGS 4 and that is all I will say. Originally I planned to have the reveal done next chapter but looking at the main draft for it I decided to have it done sooner**

 **It was honestly between Vamp, Senator Armstrong, Jetstream Sam, and Grey Fox in terms of choices for who could be in the world of Akame Ga Kill alongside Raiden.**

 **If I chose Senator Armstrong he will just be essentially Esdeath and General Budo put togerher and I think it would be a waste and redundant.**

 **As for Jetstream Sam and Grey Fox I see them working under Esdeath in the short term until they had enough and ends up joining Night Raid Which would add another sword user frm MGS and I did not want to be redundant.**

 **I needed to include someone who could be a legitimate threat to Raiden and in MGS 2 and MGS 4 Vamp is that threat and I think he would be a good fit in the Akame Ga Kill universe.**

 **Anyone who is happy about Vamp I am glad I could please you all. If there's anyone who is not then please give me some time to convince you that Vamp will be a good inclusion in this story.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5 kill the new pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) A discretion notice for this chapter things are going to be intense in the last section of this chapter. The best comparison I can think of is the equivalent to chapter 23.5 of Akame ga kill but more intense so a fair warning to everyone. This is the chapter that was going to guarantee the M rating.**

* * *

Chapter 5 kill the new pain

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

It has been a roughly a week since Tatsumi has arrived at the at the Capital and joined Night Raid. During his first few hours within the Capital he had been amazed at the sights of the building which is vastly different from what he has been used to from his Village. Unfortunately, he has been the victim of some bad luck. The first step of bad luck was when he had found himself getting swindled out of all of his money under the influence of a false promise of a career boost. In hindsight he was too naïve for his own good and it has cost him greatly.

He had originally thought he had been granted good fortune when a noble had found him on the streets and offered him shelter and food. For a short time, he did have a feeling of peace but unfortunately that feeling did not last. The reason is that not too long after he was granted shelter the household was under attack by Night Raid themselves. Though at first glance they were assassins who were sent to kill nobles but when he saw what the family was hiding that is when he realized the whole truth.

What Tatsumi had learned was that the family was not the good and nobles Samaritans that they had appeared to be. Rather they were a family of sadistic killers who believed themselves to be above common people and had subjected their victims to unspeakable torture. Though what had summoned Tatsumi's rage was the realization that the family of nobles especially Aria was responsible for killing his friends that left the Village with him. In a moment of fury Tatsumi had killed Aria avenging his friends.

After that moment Tatsumi had found himself joining Night Raid and during his time with them he had found himself knowing each member and their various reasons for fighting gainst the Empire. Every day Tatsumi had found himself training so he can better help his newfound friends. So he will not be a burden to them especially when they will inevitably come across a Teigu user. Unfortunately for him some of his mission numbers has been lacking because a metal man has been killing some of the corrupt nobles before someone had officially hired Night Raid to deal with them. Though Tatsumi has found himself going on some missions he had secretly hoped to go on a mission where his skills were truly tested.

"Thank you all for coming now everyone how did the mission go last night?" Najenda had asked the Night Raid members during an evening meeting

"Everything went well for me boss. I was able to find the target and bring him swift justice. Honestly it was so easy I don't think I needed my Incursio for it." Bulat had said with a proud look on his face.

"Me and Lubbock had no problems dealing with our targets. It felt so satisfying giving those bastards the justice that they deserve." Leone had told Najenda after punching her fists together

"There were some complications with me and Tatsumi's mission last night boss. We went to look for our target but in the end we were too late. When we found our target he was already dead with both of his arms cut off. As for the teigu itself it was also gone." Akame had explained to Najenda who now has a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm Akame can you describe the area that you found Zank's body at?" Najenda had requested to Akame

"When we found the body there was not that many people around. The only time we were able to see any guards was a few minutes after we left the corps alone in order to search the area. It doesn't seem likely any of the guards has the teigu. So most likely it is a random individual who caught him off guard or he has fought the metal man and lost." Akame had finished explaining to both Najenda and the rest of Night Raid

"I can help confirm that most likely it was the metal man Akame. When me and Sheele took care of our targets we had to find a completely different return route. The route we originally had planned was filled with soldiers and when I looked around with pumpkin it seems one of their guards had fought the metal man and lost. It seems that she also had a teigu and from the looks of it it's a biological teigu. It doesn't look impressive but judging from the destruction in the area it must be pretty strong. The guard is still alive but she looks beaten up very badly with her limbs cut off. We had to find a different route and still avoid being seen by the patrolling guards to avoid suspicion." Mine had explained her part of the report confirming Akame's and Najenda's suspicion

"Thank you for your report everyone and I am also proud at your progress since being here Tatsumi. I must admit a part of me is curious to see how you would fair in a mission against a teigu user. However, I am glad to see that no unnecessary risks were taken and also we were able to prevent casualties. I apologize for sending you all out on more missions than I normally would but the guards are on high alert due to recent events." Najenda had said smiling while smoking her cigarette before getting a focused look in her eyes

"Now as for another issue related to said recent events has there been any progress made towards finding the metal man?" Najenda had asked

"As of now I know pretty much what everyone else knows boss. The only thing that I do know for certain during my investigation is that after breaking into the palace and not only escaping but killing some pretty corrupt people. There are a lot of nobles who are scared of him and judging from the rumors of his fight with the General then there is a high chance that he is very powerful." Leone had told Najenda

"Most likely it's all nothing but hot air I bet if we meet him we will all learn that he did all of those things by pure luck. If by some off chance, he does have some skills of his own and did stand against General Budo let us see how he holds up against General Esdeath." Mine had declared doubting the rumors of the metal man

"Well if he's making certain people nervous then that must mean something of his skills. Though I have to admit I want to meet him too. At least to see what he's like and what his skills are." Sheele had said with a curious tone in her voice

"Well regardless of whether or not the rumors are true we do need to find him soon. It's safe to assume that he is fighting against the empire as of now but his actions are causing the guards to increase security around the Capital. If they find him, I doubt he is strong enough to face the full wrath of the Empire alone and if by some chance they find a way to recruit him the rebellion should be considered finished if the metal man's skills are true and used against us." Najenda had said with a concerned look on her face which is shared amongst the other members of Night Raid

"Finding him is not a major priority right now but we need to keep searching for him, after all he could be a powerful ally for us. Not to mention he is now in possession of a teigu as long as he keeps doing what he's doing he is not a main priority. Though I will still feel better if we can find him. regardless I am still glad to see that everything for the most part went smoothly with the mission this meeting is now dismissed." Najenda had said before everyone had left to their own concerns.

 **(The Forest)**

Raiden had left the tavern much earlier than he usually does because he needed to do an investigation. What Raiden is currently investigating is a force that Raiden has heard about frequently during his crusade and it is Night Raid. While Raiden had killed his previously targets numerous times he has been mistaken for Night Raid. It has happened too many times for it to be a coincidence and Raiden needs to learn more about the Empire and what they are capable of. Mainly about topics that the public does not know about and Night Raid seems to be the best source of information at the moment considering that they are considered enemies of the Empire. After his fight with the two teigu users Raiden started to suspect that the Empire has several teigu's and most likely they are varied in power and abilities with skilled soldiers to use them. If Raiden finds himself fighting more teigu users, it will be like his fights with the _desperados_ again and worst case scenario he may fight someone who is stronger than the metal gears or Armstrong. It is a scenario he is not looking forward to and not only does he need to hone his skills. He also has to learn everything there is in this strange land which is just as important. As Raiden had traveled through the forest he had kept his sensors activated with the hopes of finding Night Raid.

"Someone from Night Raid should be around here somewhere hopefully I might find somebody and not come up empty. Most likely they are hiding out outside the Capital yet is also close by if they can come to the Capital frequently. They are also well hidden so I should at least keep my sense up." Raiden had thought to himself

While Raiden had continued to search for some kind of trail that can lead him to Night Raid he had encountered a few Danger Beasts. The Danger Beasts looked very feral, large and there are three of them and all of them looked at Raiden.

"Well if it isn't the Danger Beasts I'm actually glad you're here. Now my search won't be so boring." Raiden had said while drawing his sword

After a second one of the Danger Beasts had dashed towards Raiden. Acting quickly Raiden had dashed between the legs of the approaching Danger Beast and cut off both of its legs. The instant the first Danger Beast fell the remaining two had dashed towards Raiden with the intentions of making a meal out of him. When Raiden had saw the other two Danger Beasts he had jumped on the head of one of them and proceeded to slash at the beast wildly. Then before the head broke apart in pieces he had also jump towards the other Danger Beast and chopped off its head as he leapt over it. Then when he landed he had dashed towards the Danger Beast that has fallen and sliced open its neck thus finishing it off.

"Well that killed off some of my boredom now let's continue on with the search." Raiden had said before continuing with his investigation.

After a few more minutes Raiden had continued searching until he came across a rocky terrain. When Raiden had arrived at the terrain he had detected small traces of the energy that Raiden had detected small traces of the energy readings that he has been tracking down. Only this time it was different from what his sensors had picked up from his previous encounters with teigu's. This confirms one of his suspicions which is that Night Raid has teigu's among themselves which adds further importance on his investigation and search for them.

Raiden decided to follow the small traces of energy he detected with the hopes of being able to find Night Raid. As Raiden was following the trail he had thought about what he could expect when he meets them. The first thing that Raiden plans to do is know who all the members are. Raiden suspects that there is more to Night Raid than the wanted posters and he wants to learn everything he can about them. The reason is that since he is taking actions against the Empire it will be inevitable that him and Night Raid will cross paths. Since they both are fighting against the empire Raiden felt it will be best to get the meeting done sooner. At the very least Raiden suspects that he may need to work with them at certain points for the sake of his crusade.

 **(Mountain Cliffs)**

After a few hours Raiden had diligently followed the energy trail that he picked up then before Raiden noticed it he had saw a building in the distance under a cliff. Raiden had used his sensors to survey the area and noticed some wires around the base.

"So it looks like they all have some type of alarm for their base. At least I know that they aren't the type to be careless. Still it makes me wonder how does Night Raid and the rest of the Empire get by without any type of technology? Well for now I just need to think about an introduction." Raiden had said thinking about how he can introduce himself

On one hand he can very easily avoid the wires and meet them at their base. The problem with that approach is that they will immediately see Raiden as a hostile and will try to attack him and if capture fails then they will try to kill him. Raiden needed to show them that he only wants to talk while at the same time keep concealing his identity in case their activities puts Johnny and his family at risk any more than his own activities are already doing. As Raiden was thinking about how he can handle his encounter with Night Raid a couple of Danger Beasts had leapt towards Raiden with him dodging them and him mentally cursing himself for not paying attention to his surroundings.

Before the Danger Beasts had landed Raiden had cut off both of their necks and the attack had ultimately killed them. Unfortunately for Raiden he had found himself on one of the wires that was connected to the base. With this realization Raiden had dashed to the forest so he can not only stay out of sight but see what they will do since their alarm was triggered.

After a few minutes Raiden had noticed two people leave the base and is likely heading to Raiden's location. Raiden had remained on one of the trees for a few more minutes while looking around the area trying to find the members of Night Raid Raiden had figured that it will be best if he himself is out in the open. Since most likely they will be hiding while actively searching for him.

A brief moment had passed after Raiden had surveyed the area so he can plan his route in case things go wrong. Before jumping down from the nearby tree he was on he noticed a girl with pink hair who is holding what looks like a smaller rail gun that looks similar to metal gear REX's but different in design. After noticing this he had jumped down but made sure he was out of the pink haired girls sight then after a few seconds Raiden had quickly drawn his sword and parried an attack from behind. After Raiden was pushed back he had saw his attacker and it is a male wearing heavy armor who is armed with a spear. When Raiden looked at the spear he was getting another strange energy reading which confirms that he is fighting a teigu user.

"Not many people can block one of my attacks like that. I will spare you some praise now who are you and why are you here?" The armored man had asked

"I'm looking for Night Raid and judging by your attack and the area I'd say you're a member. Now if it's not too much trouble take me to your hideout I have a few things I want to talk about." Raiden had told the armored man

"Disarm yourself and I may consider your request metal man." The armored man had demanded

"Not happening either you take me there on my terms or I get there myself without you the choice is yours." Raiden had told the armored man readying his stance

"You forgot the third option I capture you myself and bring you in." The armored man himself had said before charging at Raiden with his spear

When the armored man charged at Raiden both of their weapons had clashed causing a brief shockwave around them. Raiden had tried to attack the man with his sword only for each slash to be parried by the spear. The armored man had jumped over Raiden and tried to attack Raiden's legs only for Raiden to dodge it. Raiden had decided to follow up on the dodge and proceeded to toss his sword in the air. The armored man was slightly confused but did not show it and tried to attack Raiden while he was on one hand. To the armored man's surprise Raiden had parried the attack with a kick and managed to grab the sword with his other foot. Raiden had then proceeded to slash at the armored man while hold the sword with his foot. The attack itself was essentially Raiden attacking by breakdancing with each foot simultaneously holding the sword. The attack itself is something that the armored man did not expect and as the armored man was blocking each attack he had knocked the sword in the air. Unfortunately, it is what Raiden was planning for and the instant the sword was in the air Raiden had kicked him and managed to stagger him. Then When Raiden had gotten back on his feet he managed to grab his sword and when he tried to attack the armored man had blocked the attack with his spear. Then in an instant Raiden had used his other hand to block a powerful punch. When Raiden looked at the attacker it was someone he recognized from a few days ago.

"Leone she looks different but there's no doubt that it's her. This confirms my suspicions then she not only knows about Night Raid but also has a teigu. I guess it gives her some type of super strength hope she's not as strong as Armstrong." Raiden had thought to himself

"So you're the metal man I've been meaning to have a little chat with you. But since you won't come with us under our original terms. We're gonna have to bring you in a different way no hard feelings metal man, Bulat let's end this quickly." Leone had said before she jumping back when the man now identified as Bulat tried to attack again.

"Damn now I'm fighting two teigu users and it looks like they know how to work together. Now that I think about we could have been handled this a lot better than I initially did thank goodness I'm not in politics. I have to end this fast while making sure nobody gets severely hurt." Raiden had thought to himself before he had set his sights on his to attackers

In an instant Bulat had dashed towards Raiden and tried to attack him rapidly only for each attack to be blocked. Then when Raiden had blocked another attack Raiden had flipped to the side dodging a punch from Leone while Bulat himself had stepped back. Raiden had proceeded to attack Bulat but this time Bulat stood in place and blocked the attack with his spear. Then in an instant Bulat had grabbed Raiden's sword but before he could get it back he was grabbed by the neck by Leone and she raised him up preparing to choke slam him. Raiden anticipated what would happen and used his knee to attack Leone's arm. The attack had caused her to loosen her grip and in an instant Raiden had managed to put Leone's head in a leg lock and flipped her over.

When Bulat noticed this he had tried to attack Raiden after he had flipped Leone over. Raiden noticed this and dodged the spear and managed to grab the weapon and toss it quickly while Bulat was still holding it. While the other two was staggered Raiden had taken this chance to dash towards his sword and re-arm himself against his two attackers.

Raiden had decided to go on the offensive and had dashed towards the two after they recovered from Raiden's earlier attack. Raiden had proceeded to slash constantly at Bulat and Leone with the hope that Bulat will shield Leone. Raiden can clearly see that Leone is not wearing any type of armor and he suspects that she has a lot of experience fighting and most likely has a trick up her sleeve. Thought no matter what her trick is it will do her no good if she is never given the chance to use it and she is not immune to injuries. Bulat looks like an experienced warrior and if the two of them can work together for offense then they can work together for defense as well. When Raiden attacked he knew Bulat would defend Leone and his plan had worked. With an opportunity in his face Raiden had stopped Bulat's spear with his sword and with his free hand grabbed Bulat and choked slam him into the ground. When Leone got up she had tried to attack Raiden only for him to dodge the punch. Before she could react Raiden had kicked her which caused her to stumble. Raiden had managed to take this opportunity to grab her and hold her putting her between him and the pink haired girl with the gun. Raiden's foot is on Bulat's chest but it is firmly on there to make sure he couldn't move while he was holding Leone while he had his sword to her neck. Then after a few seconds Raiden was the first to start speaking in a loud voice.

"I know you're nearby watching me so listen to what I have to say! I only came here to talk and I had no intentions of harming anyone and I was forced to defend myself! Now we have to do things my way, if you come out now and do not attack me nor asked me to disarm myself I will not attack further. As a show of good faith I will let go one of your comrades!" Raiden had said before letting go of Leone while keeping his foot on Bulat

After Leone was released she was very tempted to attack Raiden to free Bulat. However, Bulat signaled her to not do anything since it is clear that Raiden kept his word as a show of good faith. Then after a few seconds two more people came out and they looked very young. One of them was a young man with brown hair who is wearing a sweater and he is accompanied by a black haired young woman with red eyes that makes her stand out.

"So that's Akame from the wanted posters she looks younger than I thought she would be. Is that a schoolgirl uniform either they have a school for assassins or she's not exactly aware of her fashion sense. But considering what her friend is wearing I guess it's the latter." Raiden had thought to himself before the red eyed girl started to speak.

"We showed ourselves as you requested now release our comrade and we will take you to our hideout and to show good faith from us not only will we not attack you. But you can keep your weapon you will not have to disarm yourself." Akame had said before Raiden agreed to the request keeping his word and freeing Bulat then after a brief second Leone was the first to speak

"You're sure about this Akame you do know that everyone else is not going to be thrilled about this." Leone had told Akame

"I'm sure everyone will understand Leone after all she noticed it too. If the Metal Man wanted to he could have killed all of us without breaking a sweat. He is as strong as the rumors say maybe stronger." Bulat had said stretching his body in the armor

"Leone go and inform everyone what happened especially the boss. Also let them know that the Metal Man will be coming as well we will be there soon." Akame had told Leone

"Sure no problem just don't take too long." Leone had said before jumping off of the cliff and ran towards the Hideout at an incredible speed

"Well then let's get going everyone and don't fall behind Metal Man." Bulat had said before everyone had left to get to the hideout.

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

The walk to the hideout was very silent mainly because of what has happened earlier. Though after a few minutes Raiden and some of the Night Raid members have managed to make it into the hideout. When Raiden stepped inside he was on guard because he had detected more of the threads he had saw earlier from the outside. Akame had led Raiden and the other Night Raid members straight to the meeting room. When all of them arrived he was greeted by the sights of a silver haired woman with a mechanical arm sitting in a chair who is accompanied by Leone from earlier, a green haired young man, a purple haired woman wearing glass whose outfit appears to be a cheongsam, and a short girl with long pink twin-tails.

"So this is the infamous Night Raid that I've heard so much about. Considering you all have managed to make the Empire nervous I have to say very impressive." Raiden had said trying to study his surroundings

"So you're the Metal Man that we've heard so much about. Your own accomplishments deserve some praise as well. Considering you have been doing your own activities within a short time and already managed to stand out to the Empire is worth recognition." The silver haired woman had said to Raiden with a look that suggests that she's trying to study Raiden to see what he will do

"Now to skip the pleasantries why are you here? From your activities you are not affiliated with the Empire and you are no bounty hunter not to mention that I find it hard to believe you're just a simple traveler. I was told before you came in that you wanted to talk well here's your chance." The silver haired woman had said

"I did come here to talk the main reason I am here is for information. The type of information that not many people know about that relates to the Empire. I especially want to know more about teigu's since there are teigu users among yourselves. Information has a price and I know just what will be acceptable." Raiden had said before taking out the spectator teigu he has been carrying with him

"I see but you did fight some of my comrades and refused to come with them peacefully. So how will I know that I can trust you or your actions. Maybe if you remove your helmet and give us your name I may be willing to give you a chance." The silver haired woman had told Raiden

"First of all it was self-defense around here being unarmed goes against common sense and I felt threatened so I had every right to defend myself. Not to mention if I wanted to I could have killed your comrades. I made that clear earlier and besides I did show good faith on my end by letting go your blonde friend." Raiden had said with a serious tone in his voice

"hmm I see in that case I will humor your request however you must tell us something about yourself. As you can no doubt tell if it turns out you are to side with the Empire then it will prove to be quite a problem for us. If you can tell us something to make the facts fair, then we will be able to put our minds at ease." The silver haired woman had said to Raiden

"I can't remove this helmet since I'm in a similar position as well but I can give you my name and its Raiden and don't worry I won't sell you all out to the Empire." Raiden had told her with determination in his voice

"Very well since it seems that you did went through the trouble of bringing us this teigu and also gave us your name Raiden it's going to have to do. After all it doesn't look like we will be getting anything else from you now my name is Najenda but if you want the names of my other comrades then they will give it to you themselves." Najenda had clarified to Raiden

"All things considered it's the best I can get for now. I know she will see my visor for my helmet so until further notice I'm going to have to run with it. Raiden had thought to himself

"Sure I'll take what I can get first what are you willing to share with me Najenda?" Raiden had asked while Najenda was getting ready to smoke a cigarette.

"No doubt you have heard of the revolutionary army during your nighttime activities. Night Raid is a covert division that represents the Revolutionary army. Though when we aren't following orders for the rebels we are assassins that are hired to kill those who cannot be judged by the law." Najenda had explained before smoking her cigarette so she can continue

"Now as for teigu's I find it hard to believe that you don't know anything about teigu's Raiden. Isn't the armor you're wearing a teigu if it is then you should know all about it." Najenda had said before taking another smoke of her cigarette

"I can assure you that my armor is no teigu as the full story about it it's rather . . . complicated let's leave it at that." Raiden had clarified to Najenda

"I see well then let us discuss our activities Raiden I suspect that it will take some time." Njanda had said

For a few hours Najenda had gotten Raiden up to speed with everything that has been going on with the Empire and the rebellion. Ultimately Raiden had his suspicions about the child Emperor confirmed and the prime minister is truly corrupting him. Raiden in turn had told Najenda about his activities since coming to the Empire while leaving out specific details such as his real name and also left out details about Johnny and his family. Raiden had told Najenda that if he comes across any teigu's he should bring them to Night Raid if he has no interest in them. Raiden had asked Najenda about the continents such as the United States only to get a look of confusion from her much to his irritation. After a while he had left Night Raid's headquarters after assuring them that he will not sell them out. Raiden now has an idea on how to proceed things with his crusade and now has a better understanding of both Night Raid and the Teigu's.

"Boss don't you think he had left out certain pieces of information while the two of you talked?" Akame had asked after Raiden had left.

"I caught that as well but since he isn't fighting against us I felt that there would be no harm in divulging some information to him. Not to mention that he did show some level of trust in bringing in the teigu." Najenda had said

"But don't you find something strange when he had asked about other nation? I mean the United States none of us has ever heard of a place like that." Mine had stated getting a nodding agreement from the rest of the Night Raid members

"Not to mention he has managed to fight General Budo without a teigu. Either he has a teigu and doesn't know it or he's hiding something from us. I still don't trust him but judging from his reaction to us I guess he doesn't trust us either." Lubbock had stated to everyone

"Strange or not it would be careless of us to dismiss him because he used some strange terms. I've had a glimpse of his strength when we fought and Akame can confirm this as well. If he wanted to he could have killed us and claimed our teigu's. I can't explain it but I have a strong feeling that he was holding back a lot. Besides we had just met Raiden we can't expect him to tell us all of his little secrets trust has to be earned both ways. Just as we don't trust him he doesn't trust us and given the circumstances it is justified." Bulat had said to Night Raid with some of them getting a look of understanding while the others have a look of confusion.

"You are correct when you said that he was holding back Bulat. But that doesn't change the fact that he is a wild card and I would feel a little better if we saw his face at least." Akame had said

"Regardless let's continue focusing on our own activities. Things should be easier for us with Raiden in the Capital though I do wonder how will he fair against a certain _Ice Queen._ " Najenda had said

"Um boss I know it is unlikely but do you think Raiden might be joining us some point. All of us did get off on the wrong start but I don't think that's a reason to give up on him." Tatsumi had said to Najenda getting everyone's attention

"I honestly can't say Tatsumi it will be great for us and the rebellion if he does. But he is his own person and we can't force him to join us if he doesn't want to. If I see him again, I'll try to run the idea through him as will everyone else." Najenda had said before leaving the group

"Something on your mind Leone?" Tatsumi had asked Leone who has a thoughtful look on her face

"It's just that I feel like I've seen that sword before but I can't remember where. Oh well I'll worry about that another time." Leone had said before getting some sleep

 **(Johnny's Tavern)**

Raiden had managed to get back to the tavern barely before day break. When he had arrived he had saw Johnny near the bar with a concerned look on his face. It did not take Raiden long to figure out what was troubling him and the reason is Gonboro. Merra had taken the news of Gonboro's implied threat rather well considering her personality. Though she is will to fight if push comes to shove though she is more concerned about Janey. Johnny had told Raiden that Janey was told to be in her room for the day. The parents avoided specifics but they were afraid that she figured out why.

The bar had some patrons in it but everything was quiet during the afternoon. Every second that went by felt like an hour and the atmosphere felt more tense with each passing minute. Then just when the tense feeling started to be lifted a loud noise was made that was followed by a familiar voice.

"Well it looks like everybody is here looks like none of you are in any danger I'm very glad for that." Gonboro had said

"GET OUT GONBORO." Merra had said in a low and sinister tone

"Now come on Merra are you still mad about last time. I came as a guest who expects a little treat for protecting the civilians. I had company sure but I only wanted to show her a good time. Then your daughter had managed to spill her drink and embarrassed me and I rightfully so got mad and retaliated. Then you tried to be forceful on me and I felt threatened and used my bladed hammer out of reflex but it was necessary. Now I am willing to let bygones be bygones and request only a _fair_ amount for a contribution for me and my fellow guard's personal troubles. If you don't contribute, then we will be very disappointed in all of you." Gonboro had said while getting a scathing look from Merra and Raiden

There were a few seconds of silence after Gonboro had said what he said. Then before Johnny and Merra had a chance to speak to the corrupt officer Raiden had taken a deep breath and stood face to face to Gonboro before he began to speak

"You talk about protecting the people but isn't that the duty of a guard regardless of the risks and dangers you are constantly in? You ask people to give you a charitable contribution when all you do is threaten and hurt people. Because of people like you a little girl is scared to come outside. Because of you a mother is scarred and all you have to say for that is you was justified right after kicking a little girl JUST FOR AN FUCKING ACCIDENT! You don't deserve your responsibilities as a soldier there are good people out there who are doing a lot better than you are with a lesser position but as long as people like you are around they will not do anything better for other people. Now I will tell you since I've had enough of your BULLSHIT GET OUT AND NEVER COMEBACK." Raiden had said getting some cheers from the other patrons

"Well if that's how you feel then fine we will take our leave come on boys let's go." Gonboro had said before leaving. After he left the patrons had continued cheering much to the embarrassment of Raiden but to the amusement of Johnny and Merra.

"I never saw anyone stand up to a guard like that you have some guts Jack." Johnny had said while everyone continued to cheer

"I agree if you're like this than I have to meet your wife. Just to see what type of woman she is to be married to you." Merra had said

"Don't worry about the praise that arrogant guard had it coming. I've met a lot of soldiers in my time and they would have torn him a new one worse than I would have." Raiden had said before getting the drink that was given to him by Johnny

"Still think he will come back he doesn't seem like the type of guy to leave things like this?" Johnny had said before taking a drink himself

"If he comes I will be here ready and waiting for him." Raiden had said proudly while wielding his sword

 **(Johnny's Tavern in the night time)**

Because everyone had gotten too excited with Raiden telling off Gonboro the tavern was a mess. After declaring the business closed for the rest of the evening and after everybody had left Johnny, Merra, Janey, and Raiden had cleaned the Tavern. Johnny had noticed that they needed to get some more goods so he went out after assuring his family and Raiden that he will be within the Capital and that he will be alright. A few hours had passed and he hasn't come back and it is making everyone very nervous. Then all of a sudden a guard had come in through the doors while breathing heavily as if he was running.

"We're closed for the rest of the night. Now tell me why are you here did something happen to Johnny?" Merra had said to the guard

"Your husband I had recognized him while I was out on patrol when I saw him get abducted. I followed them in secret and saw where he was. He is in a warehouse near the harbor at the edge of the Capital." The soldier had said

"Oh no Johnny! Jack I have to go stay here with Janey and keep her safe." Merra had said to Raiden

"No if they can abduct Johnny then you won't do much better. Let me go rescue him, the horse is still here it may take me a while but I have a better chance at surviving. Besides it will be better for you to be with your daughter she needs her mother right now." Raiden had said getting an agreeing nod from Merra before he proceeded to get on the horse outside and went to Johnny's location with the soldier leading the way.

 **(Harbor Warehouse)**

It has taken a long while that felt like hours but the two of them made it to the Warehouse. When the two arrived the had saw that the gates have already been opened. After looking around the area Raiden had started to step inside looking for Johnny. Then Raiden had noticed a few soldiers within the Warehouse. However, in an instant Raiden had quickly drawn his sword and made an immediate slash behind him with an arm falling near him. The owner of the arm is the soldier who led Raiden to the Warehouse. After Raiden cut off his arm more soldiers had started to come out of hiding.

"Hehehehe so how did you know I was leading you into a trap Jack was it gut instincts." The guard had said while holding the remains of his right shoulder

"You was too calm about the situation and part of my training as a soldier is to be aware of my surroundings. When you had allowed me to be the first to enter I had looked around for both Johnny and the guards but NOT ONCE did you look around for any guards. You were keeping an eye on me the entire time so you can attack me when my guard is down hoping it would kill me." Raiden had said to the soldier while holding his sword firmly.

"Not bad Jack I guess the Captain was right about you. Unfortunately, this is where you will die." The soldier had said before the other soldiers started to attack him.

Raiden had spent some time dodging and blocking the attacks from the endless soldiers. Raiden had to be conscious about how he would deal with the soldiers because as it stands he is outnumbered. Raiden wanted to wait to see if there was a teigu user among any of the soldiers but Johnny's life was on the line and time is not something he has a lot of. After blocking a few more attacks Raiden had found an opening and slashed at one of the soldiers killing him. After killing one of the soldiers Raiden had went on the offensive and killed several soldiers that attacked him earlier. Some of the soldiers had tried shooting at Raiden from a distance only for him to block each shot. When the soldiers stopped to reload Raiden had dashed towards them and killed each of them.

Some of the soldiers had hesitated at the thought of fighting Raiden even further. While they could see a glimpse of his true skills they started to suspect that there is more to his overall skills than what he is displaying and the thought terrifies them. Raiden had noticed the hesitation of the soldiers and saw it as an opening and then proceeded to attack each of them. Raiden's offensive attacks had lasted for a few more minutes and then until he had managed to pin down the soldier that led him to the trap in the first place.

"Damn I guess the trap wasn't enough to kill you what a shame." The corrupt soldier had said

"Enough bullshit where's Johnny I don't see him around here at all." Raiden had demanded only for the soldier to start chuckling much to Raiden's confusion

"Looks like you still haven't figured it out yet huh Jack. Think about it soldiers were prepared to ambush you, I led you here yet Johnny is not here at all, not to mention I know about you. So make a guess as to where else he could possibly be." The soldier had said before chuckling again

Raiden had thought about what the soldier had said for a few seconds. Then in an instant Raiden had a look of shock and terror on his face. Raiden had a realization as to where Johnny is and in that moment Raiden had realized that he did exactly what the enemy wanted him to do.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Raiden had yelled before killing the corrupt soldier by slashing his throat

Raiden had run out of the gate and had noticed that the horse he rode with was killed. Raiden realized that they wanted to be thorough with the trap. Unfortunately for them they did not think of the possibility of the attack failing since there aren't any more guards around. Raiden had deactivated his holographic disguise and proceeded to run to the tavern hoping it's not too late.

"Damn it I was careless I did exactly what he wanted me to do. Gonboro suspected that I can take him and his soldiers down. So he wanted to separate me from Johnny and his family so I wouldn't be able to protect them since I can't be everywhere at once. I have to hurry I can't let them die, I told them I would protect them." Raiden had said while running at his top speed to his destination hoping he would make it.

 **(Johnny's Tavern)**

When Raiden had arrived he was greeted by a painful sight something he did not think he would see. What Raiden had saw was the Tavern itself on fire while the soldiers in the area along with Gonboro laughing at the sights.

When Raiden had looked around for Johnny and his family he had seen an even more disgusting sight that infuriated Raiden even more.

Johnny's body was bruised that looked as if he has been beaten for a while but aside from the bruises and blood on his body the face stood out even more. The face looked as if it has been crushed his repeatedly by large object. It did not take Raiden long to find out that Johnny was dead and his killer in Gonboro the bloody hammer had confirmed it.

As for Merra she had similar bruises all over her body as well. Though what makes her case different from Johnny's is that her face did not look crushed as her husbands has. But her clothes have been ripped open and her body had some deep cuts on it and is in a violated position. It is obvious to Raiden that she has been brutally and violently sexually assaulted and then killed with no regard for her dignity.

Janey is alive but the look of horror on her face had angered Raiden even further. Janey was held in a head lock by one of the soldiers but her eyes have been forced to stay open. It was clear to Raiden that the little girl was forced to watch the entire ordeal. It is very likely that she was forced to witness the tavern being set on fire, her father being killed, and her mother be assaulted and killed the way she has, all while the soldiers in the area was laughing at the entirety of the situation. No child should have to witness these events regardless of the circumstances and the little girl witness everything unable to close her eyes to it.

"HAHAHAHAHA I haven't felt this good in years!" Gonboro had proclaimed proudly

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Raiden had yelled getting Gonboro's attention

"So it looks like the ambush had failed huh well it doesn't matter now. This family had gotten a superior feeling thinking they couldn't understand my troubles. Then other businesses started talking smack to us so I decided in my brilliance to make an example out of them. The father tried to put up a fight but I decided to see if he was man enough to take a beating and judging from his lifeless body I guess he wasn't but it was fun though. As for that red haired bitch me and my men was under a lot of stress after getting rid of this eyesore so we decided to release our stress using her body. She couldn't understand so my men held her down before I went first don't worry my soldiers released their stress as well but when we were done she couldn't stop screaming so she had to die so we can be spared the headache. As for the girl we didn't want to damage her after all slavers tend to pay high prices if there unharmed she just needed to see the whole thing so she can understand what will happen should she cross her future master she should be grateful for the lesson. If anyone asks questions we can easily say they were harboring some rebels." Gonboro had said before releasing a very loud laugh

After Gonboro had said everything Raiden's body was filled with an unspeakable rage. Raiden has been angry before but the rage he has now surpassed anything he felt before. The soldiers abusing their power and authority. Not to mention they traumatized a little girl with the intent to sell her off to slavery in the process. It was clear to Raiden the man needed to DIE.

"YOU . . . . YOU BASTARDS!" Raiden had yelled before charging at Gonboro

When Raiden had charged to Gonboro he killed him in one swing cutting his body in half. After that Raiden went to the man who held Janey and cut his arm off that freed the little girl then killed the soldier. The other soldiers had changed their mood from amused to _terrified_ when they saw Raiden kill Gonboro and the soldier holding Janey they knew they will be next. They all tried to run but it was too late they will all get killed it was _time for Jack to let 'er rip._

 **(Moments later)**

After Raiden had killed the soldiers he had picked up Janey and saw that she was unconscious. Raiden is grateful that she is alive but could not say the same about her parents. He knew the other guards would be coming soon so he had to leave and fast.

"I'm sorry Rose and John it looks like I won't be coming home for a while. I'm among monsters and if this happened to you I would lose myself. I can't let this happen to anyone else. I failed this family and now this girl has suffered beyond words. Before I even try to leave here. I owe it to her to at least make sure the Capital is safe for her to live in." Raiden had said before leaving the area with Janey.

* * *

 **(A/N) Things had to get dark in this chapter for Raiden to understand how far the corrupt soldiers in the Capital can do in their actions so he can be more emotionally invested in his crusade against the Empire. I apologize for the choice in the ending of this chapter but I had to do it for the sake of the story. Do not worry there won't be another moment like this chapter's ending for a while but that may chnge. If it does happen I will give a discretion warning. I know this story is rated M but some people might not be comfortable with reading it so I want to give a fair warning. As for Janey her role will be similar to Pilika's from Suikoden 2**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6 kill the new alliance

**.Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Thank you for the praise I have been receiving on the previous chapter. It did have to get dark like that and it will not happen again for a while but that may change depending on how the future chapters are developed.**

* * *

Chapter 6 kill the new alliance

 **(?)**

"Where . . . where am I? What is this place?" The voice had said

"Ah it is good to see that you have finally woken up Vamp." A man that looks like a Scientist had said

"You see it has taken us a great deal of time for us to recover your body. Though restoring your body was admittedly challenging reactivating your nanomachines to its former quality was the greater challenge. But compared to what we have planned for you it is all but baby steps by comparison." The Scientist had said

"Let me out of here I demand that you release me!" Vamp had said

"Not until we give you the necessary modifications. You see when we analyzed your body we have noticed that you died after your nanomachines were deactivated. We analyzed your body and the nanomachines within them and we believe that your healing abilities were quite frankly beyond its time. Now it falls upon us to restore you and make you better and stronger." The Scientist had explained further

"My queen . . . where is my queen?" Vamp had said

"Your queen . . . ah yes Dr. Hunter we had analyzed her nanomachines as well and as part of our plans and we implanted her nanomachines within you as well since they have remarkable resistance to illnesses. The compatibility admittedly gave us some problems at first but we managed to work around it. That was the start of our plans next we are going to make you more effective on the battlefield and once another fallen soldier arrives you will be quite durable. Then after that we will make another addition to your body giving you an ability that can be quite _destructive_ if handled carelessly. I am admittedly excited and once everything reaches its conclusion you will be an unstoppable force both in stealth and in combat. Once we are finished you will be the ultimate soldier." The Scientist had said before laughing

"I am not your tool I am not yours to command!" Vamp had said

"But you are a soldier and as it stands now you are a soldier without a purpose. Soon World Marshal will be your purpose. We will tell you everything in time but right now you must sleep it will be better for you and easier for us that way." The Scientist had said before

"LET ME OUT . . . LET ME OUT . . . . I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME OUT!" Was what Vamp had yelled before everything faded to black

 **(The Road to the Capital)**

After having that flashback Vamp had woken up briefly but was in a cold sweat. The memories of the past are still fresh on his mind. Vamp has known the battlefield for a very long time and he has been considered an immortal. Though Vamp has been defeated it has taken a great deal of time and effort from Raiden and Snake for the soldier to finally know death. Though unfortunately for Vamp there are those that seek to make use his abilities and went through the trouble to recover his corpse and restore it to its former state. Then the Scientists had decided to take the initiative and make some additions and enhancements to Vamp with the intention of making him into the ultimate soldier. Though this was events that has happened for what felt like years his body remembers it as if it was recent. Now Vamp has woken up in a strange new land and refreshed his skills against those who sought to kill him. Though the lack of soldiers had caught him by surprise he knew it was not a big issue for him. Currently he is now in the company of General Esdeath a woman who reminds him of the person he previously served Liquid Ocelot. Though Vamp had agreed because he doesn't have anything better to do currently he is very curious about her promise of bringing him a noble war an ambition that sounds similar to the ambitions of Liquid himself.

"Having some rather troubling dreams Vamp?" Esdeath had asked in a curious yet teasing tone

"No just having some rather unpleasant memories do not worry it won't interfere with my work." Vamp had told Esdeath

"Thank you for reassuring me though what troubling memories can you possibly have? From what you have told me during our ride you have lived in a land where the battlefield is endless. Where everywhere you turn there are new and powerful warriors for you to fight, as well as powerful weapons you are always fighting against as well as use against your enemies. Whatever politics is there shows a strong preference to keep the war going. A world where the strong thrives and the weak perishes it honestly sounds like a paradise to me." Esdeath had said with much excitement in her voice

"It depends on who you ask where I am from. The person I once worked for had sought to control that era we but there were many who was against him. One of them is an old soldier who is considered the dreaded on the battlefield despite the fact that old age has ravaged his body to consider him a threat would be a disservice to his skills and history in battle. Even my old boss was cautious of him and he has earned my respect as well as another." Vamp had told Esdeath

"Once things are finished in the Capital I look forward to seeing your land Vamp. You say that things had changed but I think there are those who wish to restore what you call the War Economy to its former glory. If politics had changed it, then I will be the force that restores it. Your land sounds very far away but I believe given enough time then we will find it." Esdeath had proclaimed to Vamp while he chuckled at the statement

"I look forward to it General but for now I wish to work for you with my skills and if possible find my _queen._ " Vamp had stated to Esdeath

"Just call me Esdeath and I understand your desire I will keep my word and I too am also looking for love. May we both succeed in our campaign for our desires. I see that we are getting closer to the Capital soon I will have a chance to see what you can do as well as tend to my own business. Once I am done with my current business I will show you around the Capital but you will be fighting soon and I already have an idea on how soon. Don't worry I will see to it that you are armed with what you need. Quite frankly I am honestly looking forward to how you perform." Esdeath had told Vamp

"Hehehehehe I do not seek to disappoint you Esdeath." Vamp had said while the two of them was getting closer to the Capital

 **(Waterfall Cave)**

Janey has been sound asleep ever since what has happened a few hours ago. In her dreams she could still hear them both her mother and her father. She knew that they were constantly busy but they always made time for her. Then one day a man had come and yelled at her mother but had hit her with a hammer because she wasted her drink on him. For several months she has felt that it was her fault that her mother was scarred. Despite her parents telling her that it was not her fault and Gonboro was already an awful man unfortunately Janey believed otherwise. Then very recently she went from worrying about her father to seeing horrors done to both her home and her parents.

When Janey had woken up from her sleep she had noticed that she was in a cave. The cave itself was rather large but when she looked around she was all alone.

"Mom . . .Dad . . .Where are you? Please . . . answer me . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to make the bad man mad." Janey had said whimpering getting closer to crying before she heard another voice

"Janey are you here?" The voice had said

Janey had heard the voice and ran to the source of it only to realize that it was Raiden

"Janey it's me don't worry I only left so I can get some food. I didn't trust the wildlife so I got some fruits." Raiden had told Janey

Janey had looked at the food that Raiden had gathered with a broken look on her face before she started to eat it. As Janey was eating the food she had a very depressing look on her face that felt like everything she had and cared about was destroyed before her very eyes. Raiden had felt as if that she hates him for what has happened and in truth he did not blame her. He had promised them that he would protect them but unfortunately he failed. Raiden felt that even thought he had saved the world several times the success had come after he had failed in some form. He can deal with failing in politics but people that relied on him personaly is another blow to his very being. Raiden felt that he had to redeem himself for the sake of the family that treated him with kindness since he arrived in this strange land. The corruption ran deep and if they can do what they did last night with no regard for the consequences then there is no telling what else they are willing to do.

"Hey Janey listen I know it won't mean much coming from me but I'm . . . I'm sorry for failing you and your family. I will make sure you that you will be somewhere safe so just give me some time. I'll understand if you'll end up hating me but if your patient with me I will do the best I can to make it up to you." Raiden had said as he was walking towards the waterfall

As Raiden was walking he had felt a grip on his leg that caused him to stop and see what it was. When Raiden looked he had saw that it was Janey holding his leg with all of her strength with tears running down her face.

"I. . . don't hate you. . . . Please don't go . . . . Your all I have left. . . Please." Janey had said before she broke down crying before being hugged by Raiden

"Don't worry I won't leave you I'll make sure to keep you safe. But we still have to find a safe place for us to be and a cave is not the greatest of places. Luckily I have an idea it's a risk but it's still better than the alternative." Raiden had told Janey

 **(The Capital)**

Vamp had arrived at the Capital with Esdeath and is impressed with the sights of the building. Though Vamp has spent a great deal of his time on missions even he is willing to spare time to enjoy the simple things.

"We have arrived Vamp later I will give you a tour but first we must get to the Palace." Esdeath has said to Vamp

"I understand nevertheless I am still impressed by the sights here at the Capital Esdeath. Though I must admit I am curious to see who I will be fighting in the future." Vamp had said

"What's so special about that guy why does he get General Esdeath's attention so much?" The young short man had said in a whispered tone

"Do not question the General's decisions Nyau. We are all fortunate to still be on her good graces for that shameless display we presented. That one man has managed to best all of us even when we were using our teigu's. If he can hold his own against General Esdeath then his power deserves a great deal of recognition. Wouldn't you agree with me Daidara?" The oldest man had said

"I agree completely Liver after all he has granted me much experience and I look forward to a chance to fight him again." Daidara has told his fellow comrade

"Regardless it doesn't seem like we will be punished to harshly for our defeat. after all she has found a potentially powerful warrior to add to her forces and I suspect that he has more power than what he displayed." Liver had said to his other two comrades

 **(Night Raids Hideout)**

It was early afternoon while each member of Night Raid was off on their own business at the moment. Bulat was helping Tatsumi train for their upcoming missions. Akame was out hunting so she can gather some meat. Lubbock was trying and failing to find ways to peek at the women while Sheele was reading a book on how not to be clumsy. Mine was also doing some training with Leone while Najenda was reading over some paperwork. After a few more minutes Lubbocks wires had started reacting.

"Hey everyone my wires have picked up someone!" Lubbock had said getting everyone's attention

"Is it an intruder Lubbock?" Akame had asked with a focused look on her face

"No it feels familiar honestly it feels like . . ." Lubbock had said before him and the other members of Night Raid had looked to see a lone figure holding something coming into view

The figure that all of them are seeing is someone who is still fresh on everyone's mind from recent events. The figure is Raiden who is holding what appears to be a young child which caught everyone by surprise. When Raiden had arrived at Night Raids hideout he had the look of someone who is in need of help. Someone who has embraced their chaotic rage and will not take the answer of no easily. When he came close to the building the Night Raid members had went to Raiden and the girl and escorted them inside the building.

 **(Moments later)**

It has not taken long for Raiden to put Janey on a bed with help from Night Raid especially Sheele. Under normal circumstances they would question Raiden immediately before they allow him entry into their hideout. However, when they saw the girl who looked like she has been struggling with nightmare and also went through something horrible they decided to allow the girl rest since Raiden will answer their questions.

After Janey is resting Raiden had found himself in the meeting room with Najenda waiting for him while the green haired boy is standing beside her. Most likely he told her that Raiden has arrived and will be there soon. Raiden dreaded this he knew that if he was to get their help he would have to answer a lot of their questions and he can't be completely vague. Raiden knows that the hideout of an assassination group is no place for a kid but considering the circumstances Raiden is desperate. He can't stop his crusade against the Empire but he also can't leave Janey alone and without protection. If Raiden allows Janey to be in the Capital by herself again then there is a high chance that she will be put through something worse than seeing her father killed and her mother brutally raped. Raiden knows that Night Raid is against the Empire they are assassins but they are not likely to do what those corrupt guards have done. By his judgement Night Raid is the safest place for Janey and a secure place for Raiden to be for his crusade. He knows that at some point he will have to explain his activities to Janey at some point but he will have to cross that bridge when he gets to it.

"I was told that you came here with a child Raiden. You know the nature of our work so it should be known that this is no place for a kid." Najenda had told Raiden

"I know but recently things have changed since I was here last time. The kid, she went through something horrible last night and honestly I owe it to her and her parents to keep her safe. I can give you the full story but the short version of it is that I failed. The hideout of a few assassins is not the best place for a kid. But compared to the corrupt people at the Capital it's the safest. If your worried about us pulling our weight, then I will pull the weight for the both of us I can't abandon her but at the same time I can't let the corrupt system get away with this knowing that it can happen again to someone else. I will do whatever you asked just let us stay here. Just keep her safe when I'm not around and leave it to me to explain things to her when the time comes." Raiden had said in a sincere tone getting the attention from Night Raid

"I see then you must do one thing for us. If you do this one thing for me then I may consider letting you and the girl stay here but that depends on you." Najenda had said to Raiden

Raiden knew this moment was coming and he mentally braced himself for it. Whatever it was Raiden had to do it as long as its within reason. Unfortunately Raiden had little choice in the matter since he was desperate and wanted to keep the girl safe while he can act against the Empire. Since Raiden came to Najenda in need of help she is in a position of strength and she knows it. Raiden had prepared himself for whatever Najenda may request before she started to speak.

"What I want from you . . . is for you to show us your face. It will be hard for us to work with you if we don't know what you look like." Najenda had told Raiden

"Sure but why . . . . I will do it, but why you can ask me to do so many other things and you look like you know that as well." Raiden had told Najenda

"Your right I can very easily demand a lot more from you. However, if you're going to be working with us we need to be able to build trust with each other. If by some off chance I do get you to tell me personal information or make a high demand from you then in the long run it will be pointless without trust. Part of building trust is for one of us to be willing to reach a compromise. So what are you willing to do Raiden?" Najenda had asked

Raiden had thought about her words for a moment and wondered about whether or not he should fulfill her request. After a few seconds Raiden had deactivated his visors and showed his face to the amazement of everyone in the room.

"Well this is what I look like everybody. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't recognize me sooner Leone." Raiden had said

"I thought I recognized that sword you used. Now I know who you are your Jack from that tavern. Boss I can confirm his story I went to the tavern and I found over a dozen soldiers dead and the Tavern itself was burned I guess the dead soldiers is your handiwork huh Raiden." Leone had asked

"Yeah I'll give you the full details another time Leone. So Najenda do I start calling you boss from now on?" Raiden had asked

"Whatever suits you Raiden however I do suggest you stay for a bit since this is a good chance for you to learn something crucial about teigu's." Najenda had said

"Oh yeah I didn't get the chance to lean much of anything since I was here last time." Raiden had said

"Tatsumi do you remember the teigu that Raiden brought I want you to see if you can use it." Najenda had told Tatsumi

"Boss why should Tatsumi test it out? Since Raiden brought it wouldn't be better for him to see if he can use it." The green haired male had asked

"I suspect that if he wanted to claim it he would have done so by now Lubbock. Besides it looks like he's getting by exceptionally for now and Tatsumi needs the teigu more than any of us." Najenda had said tossing the teigu to Tatsumi

"Sure it's no problem boss if this makes sure that I won't be a burden to everyone then I will do it." The boy now known as Tatsumi had said

"I guess this is a chance for me to see how teigu's can work with new users this should be interesting." Raiden had thought to himself

"Um Raiden you have fought the previous user right? In that case what kind of abilities does it have?" Tatsumi had asked

"Well I remember Zank saying that it gives him visionary abilities. So I suggest try doing some that requires your vision. It does have other abilities but let's keep things simple for now. Oh and it goes on your head." Raiden had said pointing to his head

"Well here goes nothing." Tatsumi had said before putting on the teigu and activated it

When Tatsumi had used it the teigu had opened up after a few second. When it did he looked around and his face was red when he looked at Akame, Sheele, and Mine. Tatsumi tried looking at a different direction and unintentionally turned to Raiden's direction. When Tatsumi looked at Raiden his face went from blushing embarrassment to pure horror. What Tatsumi saw when he looked at Raiden was something that shocked him that he did not expect to see. Though before he can speak on what he sees the teigu had started a strange reaction hurting Tatsumi.

"Damn its rejecting him quick take it off." Lubbock had said

"I guess you weren't compatible with it huh Tatsumi. Did you think of something like it looks odd or ridiculous by chance? Something you should know your first impressions on a teigu is the most important in terms of compatibility. This also extends to you as well Raiden and by the way my name is Mine." Mine had told to Tatsumi and Raiden

"Good to know the thing doesn't look like a good fit for me anyway." Raiden had thought

"Well at least we can still bring it to the Army HQ. I still have to go over some reports so everyone back as you were. I suspect I will call the next meeting soon. Raiden I want you to take this time to get acquainted with everyone and don't worry we will keep the nature of our work away from the girl but you're going to have to tell her sooner or later and I am trusting you to deal with that responsibility. Oh and Raiden . . . welcome to Night Raid." Najenda had said reaching her hand out

"My pleasure boss and thanks for helping us." Raiden had said shaking her hand

 **(The Palace Grounds)**

"So do you believe your personal group can fulfill the task General Esdeath?" Prime Minister Honest had asked Esdeath while walking with her in the garden.

"Yes they need the exercise anyway and also they have to improve their skills. So this assignment will be good for them. Just make sure that you fulfill my request and bring me the six teigu users." Esdeath had told Honest

"Do not worry it will be done I will make sure of it." Prime Minister Honest had said

"Excellent oh and one more thing I am going to need the assistance of your informants." Esdeath had told Honest

"I will be sure to get them but why is it that you need their assistance is there something you wish to learn about?" Honest had asked

"No but there is something I need them to do and I would prefer it to be done soon time is not something I wish to waste." Esdeath had explained to Honest while he is stroking his beard.

"Do not worry General it will be done. I will arrange the meeting just be here later for when they arrive." Honest had told Esdeath much to her satisfaction

"Very good Prime Minister now if you will excuse me I must make a trip to the torture chamber. There is something I am eager to test out and if my expectations are met then my task for your informants will be all the more exciting." Esdeath had said as he left Honest

"That woman is a strange one. Still it is great for me since she is powerful and has no interest in politics. All I have to do is continue to appease her and everything will be as I want things to be including the boy. Now to arrange this meeting I don't know why she will need my informants so soon but perhaps it will be better for me if I don't know for the sake of my sanity." Prime Minister Honest had said

 **(The Imperial Training Grounds)**

Vamp has been told by Esdeath to wait in the training grounds of the Palace until she returns which he agreed to. Vamp figured that it will be best to do so because he does not know anything about the area. So during the hours waiting for Esdeath he has spent the entire time meditating getting himself ready for whatever task the General will have for him. As Vamp was meditating he had stopped after hearing some footsteps of someone. When Vamp opened his eyes he recognized the person.

"I see that you were deep in thought was I interrupting you?" General Esdeath had asked

"No I was waiting for you while I was reflecting on some personal thoughts. As well as preparing myself for my task." Vamp had said as he was getting up

"Mental preparation is important for a mission so I understand. I apologize for taking a long time to return things took longer than I thought but everything should be prepared for you tonight. Now I wish to see what you are currently capable of against those who would kill you. You managed to defeat my subordinates but I believe I need a better demonstration than when we first met." Esdeath had said before some guards brought in some people in tattered clothes

"WHAT IS THIS LET US GO!" One of the prisoners had said

"These people are criminals who have become enemies of the Empire. Part of your demonstration is to see how you can handle yourself against them. To make things fair they will be armed and you will be without weapons since you managed to defeat my three beasts without a weapon of your own. Do you find those terms acceptable Vamp?" Esdeath had said

"I find those terms of this trial acceptable Esdeath." Vamp had said

"Excellent now as for you prisoners if you succeed in killing him then I will grant you freedom and funding." Esdeath had said while the guards were freeing the prisoners and giving them weapons for the fight

"That's all we have to do then let's kill him and get out of here." The other prisoner had said after grabbing the weapon

Immediately after getting free one of the prisoners had dashed towards Vamp with an ax. The prisoner's plan was to kill him in one swing and end this quickly. Unfortunately for the prisoner Vamp anticipated this and stepped to the side as he was swinging his ax causing him to stumble. Then as he stumbled Vamp kicked him in the back causing him to fall. The other prisoner armed with a sword had charged with him along with another prisoner armed with a spear. When the sword user reached Vamp he started swinging at him only for Vamp to dodge each attack with ease. Vamp had noticed the spear user charge at him and he had proceeded to catch the spear and the sword while the prisoners was holding the weapons. The fourth prisoner was armed with a pair of gauntlets and tried to attack Vamp only for him to block the punch with his foot and break the weapons that he grabbed. The prisoner with the axe had managed to recover and tried to attack Vamp again. Vamp knew what the prisoner would do and grabbed one of the prisoners and used him as a shield for the ax attack thus killing him.

The remaining prisoners was nervous but they did not let it get to them and tried to attack him but this time recklessly. Vamp did not let the reckless tactic bother him and he proceeded to dodge each attack with ease. The prisoner with the ax had charged at Vamp and had taken caught the blade with ease. Then he had decided to pull the ax user in and pierced his neck with his hands thus killing him. The remaining two prisoners started to be nervous even more after seeing that. Realizing they can't win the one with the spear had tossed his weapon at Vamp and tried to run. Unfortunately for him Vamp had caught the spear and tossed it at the former owner and pierced his chest with killing him instantly. The last prisoner with the gauntlets is now terrified and tried to run as well. Unfortunately, in his panic he did not think about the direction he was running at and ran in the path towards Esdeath. Satisfied with what she sees from Vamp and disappointed with the prisoner that was running away she had froze his entire body and shattered it leaving nothing behind.

"Impressive it seems that your skills are exactly as I suspect it to be." Esdeath had said in a very impressed tone

"It rather difficult to gauge his skills with weak enemies such as them." A deep male voice had said

"Ah it is a pleasure to see you again General Budo." Esdeath had told the General

"I saw your little test of him General Esdeath. Did you honestly think you can get an accurate read on his skills against the prisoners?" Budo had told Esdeath

"I wanted to see if what I witnessed during my first meeting with him wasn't a fluke. Now after confirming it I am anticipating his first mission he will have soon. Vamp this man is also a General his name is Budo." Esdeath had told Vamp

"It is my pleasure to meet you General Budo." Vamp had told Budo receiving a nod from the old General

"General Budo I am actually glad to see you here. I have heard during my arrival that you had an interesting encounter with an intruder recently. If what I've heard is correct, he was able to fight you as if he was your equal. Would you care to tell me the details of the fight General?" Esdeath had said to General Budo

"Yes what you've heard is correct an intruder has trespassed the Palace and I fought him. We refer to him as the metal man since we do not have a name and his skills are not to be taken lightly. The way he fought me shows that he has a great deal of experience on the battlefield and also he has managed to hold his own against me my teigu Adramelech. Truth be told I suspect that he was holding a great deal of his strength back and if the soldiers hadn't arrived I believe the fight would have been even more intense." General Budo had explained to Esdeath much to her excitement

"Now the thought of seeing this metal man in person excites me even more. If he can fight you as if you're an equal, then think of how strong he is." Esdeath had said with excitement

"It will be wise for you not to underestimate him. He has been causing problems in the Capital yet I must admit something about him intrigues me. I look forward to a chance at fighting him again." General Budo had said as he was leaving

"Then I hope I fight him before you do Budo." Esdeath had said while the General was leaving

"Let us take the tour of the Capital that I promised you Vamp. We will have to be uick though since we must return for your assignment. But if things go well we may return to the tour sooner." Esdeath had told Vamp

"I understand Esdeath I must admit I wish to get an understanding of the area which will no doubt be useful to my mission. By the way will you give me the deatails of the people I will be fighting?" Vamp had said

"I will give you all the details and more before your mission so rest assured you will not have your mission blind." Esdeath had said reassuring Vamp

 **(Night Raid Training grounds)**

It has been roughly a few hours since Raiden had arrived at the hideout. Najenda had to leave to gather information from the rebels so she left Akame in charge. Najenda did not have any assignments at the moment and wanted Raiden to try to get to know the members of Night Raid since he will be working and living with them. Raiden was nervous about it but considering the circumstances he figured that there would be no harm in it. He knows that they did roughly start off on the wrong foot and he did not think that he would come to them needing help so he should at least make an effort. After making sure Janey is safe and sound asleep he was given a tour of the hideout before Najenda left and found himself on the training grounds. Raiden had saw some of the Night Raid members training with each other so they can be prepared for any mission or upcoming trouble that they may encounter. After looking around trying to decide who he should speak to first a familiar blonde had yelled out his name.

"Hey Jack I see that you finally decided came out!" Leone had said waving at Raiden signaling him to come

"Yeah I figured since Janey is safe I should take this time to get to know you guys. I've already met you Leone so really there's not much to say." Raiden had told Leone

'Then let me take this time to introduce you to everyone. Oh and before we begin sorry about that attack last time. I guess I got caught up in the moment you know." Leone had said scratching the back of his head

"Don't worry about it given the circumstances I understand the both of us were just put in a position to defend ourselves after all. Besides in hindsight I think I could have handled our meeting better." Raiden had told Leone reassuring her

"Well then let's not dwell on the past come on let's go and meet everyone." Leone had told Raiden taking him to the sparring grounds

At the sparring grounds were Tatsumi and Bulat sparring with each other with an intense look in their eyes. Every attack that Tatsumi does with his wooden sword is blocked by Bulat which he retaliates by using attacks of his own. Though Tatsumi had blocked most of the attacks he has taken a few hits but still managed to stay standing. This show of determination to improve had impressed Raiden and he is amazed at the taller man's skills as well.

"Hey look who decided to finally join us." Leone had said pointing her thumb at Raiden while getting Tatsumi's and Bulat's attention.

"I remember you kid your name it's Tatsumi right?" Raiden had asked

"Um yeah it is it's nice to meet you um. I'm sorry but what should I call you?" Tatsumi had said not sure about what to call him

"Well you can call me Jack if you want. I prefer to be called Raiden when I'm on the field or during a mission. Though honestly a lot of people just calls me Raiden so whichever you prefer." Raiden had explained to the young man

"Um OK Raiden my name is Tatsumi and I had joined Night Raid not too long ago. I lost some good friends of mine and I wanted to fight the corruption that would allow something like this." Tatsumi had told Raiden

"I understand I fought the Empire almost immediately after coming to the Capital. Though recently I have a bit more of a burning hatred against the corruption." Raiden had said

"I heard that you went to the palace grounds and fought one of the Generals there. If you don't mind can you tell us about the experience?" A tall muscular man with a pompadour hairstyle had said

"I'm sorry but would you mind telling me who you are?" Raiden had asked the man

"Oh that's right you don't know I can't believe I forgot. I'm Bulat we fought when you first came here. I was the guy who was in the armor that attacked you. Sorry about that by the way I guess we got off on the wrong foot." Bulat had said while reaching his hand out

"Don't worry about it I already went through this with Leone. Still it's nice to meet you and I have to admit your pretty good with that spear." Raiden had said while shaking his hand

"By the way he's gay." Leone had said

"Hey there's no need to make him nervous." Bulat had said with a smirk

"Oh well sorry to disappoint but I'm already a married man with a son. Still I am glad to meet you." Raiden had said still shaking his hand

"When we fought you actually caught me by surprise with how you handled your sword while fighting me. Come to think of it I'm actually curious about how strong you are care for a bit of a spar?" Bulat had said

"Sure why not I actually have some time to kill and a good way to know a fellow soldier is a spar." Raiden had said

"You know you can take off your armor it's safe here for the moment and it's not like things are going to be serious." Bulat had told Raiden

"I know that but there's a rather complicated reason why I can't take this off. But I do have the next best thing." Raiden had said activating his holographic device

"What how can you say you don't have a teigu and do something like that?" Leone had said loudly

"Like I said my armor has some interesting functions. The only hard part is me getting myself cleaned up. It's hard and it takes a long time since I have to be thorough." Raiden had explained

"Don't worry about it this can be a first to fall spar. I'm dying to see what you can do." Bulat had said while getting into a stance

"Same here just don't come up with excuses when you lose." Raiden had said grabbing the wooden sword from Leone after she handed it to him

"Hey everyone Raiden and Bulat are going to have a spar!" Leone had yelled with excitement getting the attention of Akame, Lubbock, and Sheele who heard the announcement while inside the hideout

"Was that really necessary Leone?" Raiden had asked with an annoyed look on his face

"No it was fun and I like some fun once in a while. Besides I also want to see what you can do. I guess everyone else is busy oh well Akame, Sheele, and pervert will have to do for the audience." Leone had said with a big smile on her face to the chagrin of Lubbock with that pervert statement

"What's wrong getting a little nervous Raiden? It's OK to admit your scared you can back out." Bulat had said with confidence in his voice

"Then let's go." Raiden had said before charging towards Bulat while he does the same.

Both Bulat and Raiden had their wooden weapons locked against each other. Both warriors have their eyes focused on to each other with full concentration. After a second both of them stepped back and the started to attack each other. Every swing Raiden has made is countered by Bulat. While Bulat himself was going through the same result. Both remembered their fight from before and decided to change their strategies. Raiden had tried to stab at Bulat realizing that the spearman will have a much more difficult time blocking the attacks since it will require much more precision. Especially at the speed that Raiden is attacking. Bulat in response had decided to spin his wooden stick to block each of the stabs that Raiden is doing. Then after a second Bulat had started to attack Raiden after spinning his wooden spear. Raiden figured out that Bulat is trying to distract Raiden so he won't be able to predict where the spear can attack from. After Bulat had attacked Raiden again he dodged by a hair and held the wooden sword to Bulat's neck while Bulat did the same thing with his weapon.

"Not bad I guess you are a capable warrior to put me in a position like this." Bulat had said praising the swordsman

"Your pretty good yourself I suspected that you were strong I guess my instincts was right on the money." Raiden had said giving him his own praise

"Impressive nobody has ever sparred with Bulat before that led to a draw." Leone had said

"This is the first time I'm seeing him fight and honestly he's amazing." Sheele had said while holding her book.

"Heh he's not that great he just got lucky that's all. We all know Bulat was holding back letting him get a little confidence that's all." Lubbock had said

"Well if you want to see what he can do your more than welcomed to spar with him Lubbock." Akame had said causing Lubbock to back away in a panic

Hey Tatsumi you alright you've been silent this entire time." Leone had said while Tatsumi has a focused look on his face

"Are you mad that he took me away and ended our personal time together Tatsumi? If you want we can pick up where we left of tonight." Bulat had said before winking at Tatsumi

"What no no no no I was just thinking about something that's all." Tatsumi had said to the laughter of everyone

"Hey Raiden what exactly did happen with the girl for you to be with her?" Sheele had said

"Well I honestly don't want to go into full details but I give you the short version. The corrupt guards started to abuse their power to the extreme which is an understatement. While they did what they did to her home and parents they made her watch the entire time. They even made it clear that they will sell her into slavery. After I learned that I just lost it and killed all of them." Raiden had explained

"It sounds like she's been through a lot don't worry I will help protect her as best I can." Sheele had said

"Yeah me too and besides it is what we are fighting for a better future. To make things better so no one will go through what she did." Leone had said boldly

After a few hours Raiden had spent a few more hours until nightfall exploring the hideout. In that time Raiden had gotten the names of the rest of the Night Raid members but spent the majority of his time watching over Janey. The young girl had woken up briefly to eat but after that she went back to sleep. Before they realized it nighttime had came and Tatsumi was at the training grounds alone with Raiden. Tatsumi had walked up to Raiden with a nervous look on his face. This caught Raiden attention and knew it was something important.

"Um Raiden there is something I would like to ask you" Tatsumi had said

"Sure is there something wrong?" Raiden had asked

"Remember earlier when I used the teigu that you brought? Well I mamaged to activate it briefly and I had saw through people's clothes mainly Mine's, Sheele's, and Akame's." Tatsumi had said before Raiden chuckled

"Is that it well if you're feeling guilty then don't worry about it lots of guys do it when given the chance. I just advise you not tell anybody I've only known you guys for a few hours but I get the feeling that they will either hurt you or get even if the find out." Raiden had told him after he was done chuckling at the situation

"NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO AND IT WAS BY ACCIDENT RAIDEN! It was after that well you see I looked around before it rejected me and well." Tatsumi had said before a loud voice had cut them off and gotten their attention

"HEY THE BOSS IS BACK AND SHE'S CALLING AN URGENT MEETING!" Leaone had yelled prompting Tatsumi and Raiden to get to the meeting room.

 **(Night Raid's Meeting Room)**

Najenda had called the meeting that required all of the members of Night Raid including Raiden and Tatsumi. The atmosphere in the air is tense which more than likely involved only bitter news and Raiden can tell from the expression on her face that she found the news to be unpleseant as well.

"Everyone I have some news for all of you. The first news is that I had recently received word that Esdeath has returned to the Capital." Najenda had said getting a shocked reaction by all of Night Raid except for Tatsumi and Raiden

"At the risk of sounding like an idiot for asking. I have to ask who is this Esdeath is she some kind of big shot?" Raiden had asked getting a concerned look from everyone before Najenda spoke up

"Remember when you fought General Budo when you went into the Palace grounds? His name is Budo he is considered the second strongest of the Empire. The strongest in the Empire is Esdeath her power and cruelty is matched by none. Her teigu allows her to create ice from nothing I have seen it myself." Najenda had told Raiden

"It sounds like this Esdeath is a force to be reckoned with. I wonder how she would do against someone like Armstrong espeacially with the power to create ice. Not to mention that she is the only person stronger than that General I fought when I first arrived here." Raiden had thought to himself

"I know it's common sense never to underestimate your enemies but I like to think I held my own pretty well against General Budo. So if General Esdeath is considered the strongest then that is only because she hasn't met nor fought me." Raiden had stated much to the glare of Najenda

"General Esdeath is NOT to be taken lightly. You haven't met her either Raiden if you fight her you will see she is to be feared among the rebel army." Najenda had said while smoking a cigarette

"Don't get the wrong idea I'm just saying that I am confident I can hold my own against her. Don't worry I have learned the hard way about what happens when I underestimate my enemies I have the sword to prove it." Raiden had said

"I understand Raiden however as for the second news I have heard rumors that Numa Seika is still alive and is in the Capital." Najenda had said getting all of Night Raids attention with a shocked look on their faces except for Raiden who does not know who he is.

"Wait the Hero of the North is still alive? I thought Edeath had conquered the North so how is he still alive?" Tatsumi had said

"We have only received reports that Esdeath had conquered the North but what she does with the people there is something entirely different. I believe that Esdeath had brought him just to torture him further or present him as a prize to the Emperor and the Prime Minister. These activities are something that she would do after all." Najenda had said

"Wait what if it's a trap she might have been brought back to deal with us. She could be using him to draw us and the rebels out so she could kill us." Mine had said much to the agreement of everyone in the room

"I understand your concern but he is a valuable force to have on our side and it is a chance we a cannot simply ignore because of fear. Mine I am sending you and Sheele to confirm whether or not the rumor is true. I will give you more details of the rumor after this meeting before you two leave." Najenda had said

"I understand boss we will go and confirm it." Sheele had said

"Remember you are going to CONFIRM and only that. Once you learn if the rumor is true or not return immediately. Under normal circumstances I would recommend a rescue but since this is Esdeath we are dealing with we can't be too careless." Najenda had said before smoking her cigarette before continuing

"Another bit of news I received is that important figures who are opposing the Empire are being killed. Though what makes this even more troubling is that we are all being framed. I do not know the details of their future targets so for now remain on standby until further notice at least until we can come up with a plan. Mine, Sheele you will be given more deatials on your assignment later everyone dismissed." Najenda had said as everyone had left.

"Sounds like things are going to be a lot more intense from this point out." Raiden had said to Bulat

"Yeah still it will take some time before we can come up with a plan. I hope you're ready for what's to come after that statement you made about you taking on Esdeath." Bulat had said with his arms crossed

"Don't worry once you've seen what I can do you'll know I'm ready for someone like her." Raiden had stated boldly

"Hehehehe well I'm looking forward to it." Bulat had said as the both of them was continuing to walk down the hall

 **(Private mansion of the Capital)**

Mine and Sheele was given the details of their assignment after the meeting. The rumor states that Numa Seika had managed to escape Esdeath captivity. Unfortunately, he was captured by a noble looking to find more house servants. When the noble reported to the guards they had learned who he was and was told that Esdeath herself will be coming to retrieve him again after she was done with her duties. Mine and Sheele was told to confirm his identity and retreat with the information so they can plan a rescue.

"So this is that Noble's place huh I don't see any guards around." Sheele had said while keeping her guard up

"It's like the boss said we just have to see if the rumors are true or not we don't need to do anything drastic just cautious." Mine had said reassuring her friend

They had both gone inside the mansion and checked every room for the Hero himself. After a few minutes they both of them had found it strange about how there was no guards on their path and that nobody was home. After realizing that it might have been a trick or a misunderstand the both of them had left the mansion. When they went outside they were greeted by a strange sight and the sight is of a lone individual who is wearing no armor and is shirtless. The shirtless man was sitting down meditating for what looked like a few minutes. Then when they saw the man he stood up as if he knew they noticed him.

"Looks like they sent only two oh well. This is a good chance to see how Vamp can hold his own against Night Raid." Esdeath had said while hiding on the roof

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Mine had said pointing her Pumpkin at Vamp

"The both of you are members of Night Raid correct. I recognize one of you from the wanted posters. My name is not important but my role is and it is to be your end." Vamp had said before throwing two knives at each of the girls only for them to block it with their weapons.

"Hmph I don't have time for this." Mine had said before firing at Vamp causing his upper left body to be destroyed before he fell down to the ground

"Hmm no there is more to it than this I just need to wait a little longer." Esdeath had said tempted to leave from boredom but more curious about what will happen next

"Hah what a joke all bark and no bite. Come on let's go and report to the boss." Mine had said

But as the two of them were leaving Sheele guided by instincts had decided to guard Mine and As Mine was turning around to ask what was Sheele doing they both saw Vamp rising up and regenerating from his injuries.

"Interesting so he has the ability to regenerate I suppose it's a good thing that I didn't leave after all." Esdeath had said

"Impressive so that is what your weapon can do. I admit I was quite curious to see how strong your weapon is. Though if that is all you can do your deaths will be quick." Vamp had said before grabbing two knives from his belt

Mine had tried firing again only for Vamp to dodge the blast easily. She tried firing at him repeatedly only for him to dodge each blast with relative ease as if it is natural to him. It is now clear to Esdeath that Vamp could have dodge that blast from earlier. What Vamp was doing was something That Esdeath did not think he could do and he is toying with his enemies wanting to see what they can do. So he will be able to deal with them effectively. This fact had excited Esdeath even more and made her more eager for the fight to get intense. So she can see what Vamp is capable of.

After a few more minutes of dodging Mine's Pumpkin Blasts Vamp had dashed towards Mine and Sheele with a dagger in each hand. When Vamp got close he tried to stab the both of them but they both blocked it with their weapons. The two Night Raid members did not know who the strange man was but one thing is certain. He is very dangerous and they both are in danger. The fight for their lives has begun.

* * *

 **(A/N) This Chapter concludes the first arc of this story which I call the arrival story arc. The next chapter will be the start of a new arc and I call it the force of Esdeath arc and things are going to be intense. Also don't worry nobody will have the wait for the next chapter will not be long. So I want to establish that fact.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7 kill the new threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This Chapter is the beginning of the next arc of this story. This arc is called the "Force of Esdeath" arc and it will essentially be about how Raiden will deal with the threat Esdeath brings alongside Night Raid as well as the threat of Vamp. Future chapters are going to be more intense and the arc itself will have more chapters than the first.**

* * *

Chapter 7 kill the new threat

 **(Private mansion of the Capital)**

It was originally planned to be a simple mission that was to confirm whether or not a rumor was true or not. When Mine and Sheele arrived they did not expect much at first glance. The main plan was to go to the location find out whether or not that the Hero of the North is still alive and if he is alive then return to the hideout and plan a rescue. When they did arrive they suspected something was wrong when there was nobody guarding the mansion. When they went inside the mansion they had found it empty and figured that it was just a rumor since the Hero of the North was absent.

However, as they were leaving they had encountered a strange man who was sitting down as if he was meditating. The strange man acted as if he was waiting for them prepared to take action against them. Not wishing to waste any time Mine had shot the strange man only for him to get up and heal immediately. When Mine tried to shoot him he had continuously dodged each shot with relative ease while Esdeath was watching with great amusement then the strange man had dashed towards the two causing a clash between his knives and their two weapons.

After a second Vamp had jumped over the two and kicked them both towards the Mansion. After Vamp recovered from the ground he had stood up and started throwing knives at the two only for them to block it with their weapons. After the two members of Night Raid had blocked the knives being thrown Vamp had dashed towards the two with the hope to kill them quickly.

Sheele figured out what he was trying to do and dashed towards Vamp so she can kill him in one swing. What Sheele did not anticipate unfortunately was Vamps reflexes and his flexibility. As Sheele was making a motion to slash at Vamp, he had dodged the slash by bending down backwards and sliding on his knees past Sheele. Then in an instant he recovered and dashed towards Mine.

"He plans to kill the long range teigu user so he will not be at risk of being blindsided by her. Let's see how Night Raid will respond to his strategy." Esdeath had said with anticipation

"Well a fast man running towards me with the intent to kill, not to mention he had survived a direct shot, I'd say that this is a PINCH." Mine had said before firing Pumpkin again but this time the shots being stronger

Vamp had noticed the increased power and proceeded to run around her so he can dodge it. He is confident in his abilities to deal with Night Raid but even he knows not to push his luck and understands the importance of planning and adapting. As Vamp was running he was getting closer to the Mansion and in an instant he has gotten an idea. Vamp had ran even more quickly to the Mansion and when he got closer he had jumped on the wall of the Mansion and managed launch himself over Mine and landed behind her much to the her shock.

Right when Vamp was about to land the killing blow he had sensed an attack and realized who it was and block Sheele's attack with his foot. Mine and Sheele was shocked by this and in an instant Vamp had stood on the weapon Sheele used to attack him with and put her head in a leg lock and flipped her over sending her farther back. Then he noticed that Mine was prepared to fire directly at Vamp and decided to kick her back further staggering her and giving Vamp movement space between the two.

"OK I supposed that he is tougher than I thought and since he is trying to kill us then we can't let him live." Mine had said to Sheele before she nodded in response to Mine's words

Vamp was standing at his current position waiting for them to make the first move. Then as Vamp was wondering whether or not he should attack again Sheele stepped forward holding her teigu in front of her. Then in an instant the teigu had started to radiate a bright and powerful light and soon the area was engulfed in it. As Sheele was using her teigu's trump card Mine had took it as an opportunity to shoot at the man but with a fully powered shot. After a few seconds Mine had fired Pumpkin at Vamp and the blast itself lasted for a few seconds before dissipating. When the bright light faded they saw nothing left.

"Whew I'm glad that's over and done with Sheele. I don't know who or what he was but I supposed it doesn't matter now huh Sheele?" Mine had told Sheele

"Yes you're right I'm glad the danger is over and done with Mine." Sheele had said

As the two of them was about to make their way to leave the area both of them heard something. While the both of them was looking around the area they both had a nervous look on their faces and they did their best to not let the fear consume them. After a brief second Mine had felt a very sharp pain in her right shoulder catching both her and Sheele off guard. When they looked at the source the both of them saw that Vamp had snuck up on them and stabbed Mine in the shoulder. Then Vamp had decided to slashed downwards on Mine's arm injuring her deeply.

Not letting the pain bother her Mine and Sheele had jumped far back repeatedly to make distance between them and Vamp. When the both of them made the distance they had saw that Vamp was eyeing the blood on his knife. Then after looking at the bloodied knife he had proceeded to lick the blood off of the knife creeping out the two.

"I take it back it's not over and he's a monster we have to be smart about this. Damn he got my arm so now I don't think I can use Pumpkin that well until it fully heals but I doubt he will give us that type of time." Mine had told Sheele

"It was quite amusing to fight the both of you and I must admit it has been a while since I have been amused in the battle. However, time is short so I'm afraid that our little encounter ends here." Vamp had told the two of them then proceeded to dash quickly at them only for the both of them to slash start defending while he was slashing furiously at them.

"I knew it he was holding back against those two. Let's see what he'll do now that he's serious." Esdeath had said with much excitement in her voice

Sheele decided to go on the offensive and furiously slashed at Vamp hoping to leave a lasting injury giving the both of them a chance to escape. Since it is clear that Mine will not be able to Pumpkin effectively until her arm fully heals. Unfortunately, that will require the both of them to return to their hideout. However, an opening has to be created in order for them to have that opportunity to begin with. After creating some distance between them and Mine, Sheele had managed to get in a clash with Vamp and in that clash Sheele used Extase trump card again and tried to blinded Vamp. However, Vamp was not fazed by the strong light and took it as a chance to dodge behind Sheele and slash her back.

This had caused Sheele to stumble and almost lost her balance with her glasses falling from her face. Mine had tried to use her teigu despite the injury on her arm and while it is clear that she is trying ultimately she failed the injury is to great. As Vamp was walking towards Mine with the intent to finish her off Sheele had managed to stand up and attack Vamp. Unfortunately, Vamp had noticed this and managed to backflip onto the Extase. Then in an instant Vamp had turned around facing Sheele but as he was turning he had slashed her eyes clear across. Then after that he had slashed her throat which had caused a shocked reaction from Mine before Sheele fell over and Vamp recovered on the ground.

"SHEELE NO!" is what Mine yelled after Vamp had attacked the way he did.

Mine had felt a sense of rage within her body. The man had attacked her friend and is standing as if it was nothing. Mine had managed to muster up the remaining strength she has left and fired her teigu at Vamp. The power behind the blast was more intense than it was earlier and also much faster. The blast had hit Vamp and the blast itself had lasted for a few more seconds with Mine wanting to make sure that the man is surely dead.

After the blast from Pumpkin had dissipated Mine was greeted by a terrifying sight. What the sight was is Vamp but not only did he survive the direct blast of Pumpkin he also had a different skin color. His skin was black with grey veins spread over his body. What made Vamp stand out even more was that his red eyes had glowed and it looked like his whole body has hardened greatly. Vamp had this appearance for a few seconds before his body returned to its original appearance.

Mine had staggered trying to step back away from the man. She tried to gather the strength to run away but she was too terrified to do anything. The reality of the situation is slowly sinking in and she realizes how much of a monster Vamp truly is. Then in an instant a bright light had engulfed the area which is brighter than it had been before. The source of the light is Sheele using the trump card of her teigu with every last strength in her body catching everyone present off guard.

"I'm sorry everyone but it looks like I won't be able to come back. Tatsumi I'm afraid I won't be able to see you again. Mine please live on for a while longer." Sheele had thought to herself while having a smile on her face.

Mine was tempted to keep fighting to try to avenge her fallen friend. But even she knew that if she did that it would make Sheele's action ultimately meaningless. So Mine had ran into the forest with tears in her eyes with the intent to escape.

Vamp had walked to Sheele and kicked away the teigu causing the light to fade leaving nothing but the teigu and its lifeless owner. Vamp had made a motion to pursue Mine with the intent to finish her off only to be stopped by Esdeath.

"Why did you stop me General? I am capable of tracking her down and finishing her with relative ease." Vamp had said with an impatient tone in his voice

"I'm sure you are able to do so Vamp. However, you have killed one of the members of Night Raid which is good enough and with the girl escaping she will likely have them be cautious and afraid of your strength. They already know of me so her news of what has transpired here will serve as a warning and make our inevitable clash all the more interesting. By the way I noticed that you had licked the blood off of your dagger is that something you do?" Esdeath had said

"Whenever the mood strikes me either licking blood or drinking it. That won't be a problem I hope?" Vamp had said

"No it won't be a bother to me. Now as for the woman it is a shame that she was ultimately weak. I hoped that she would put up a better fight than that." Esdeath had stated

"Her will is something that is deserving of praise General. Despite having her eyes and throat slashed she managed to use her weapon's special power to great effect. After everything you have told me of these teigu's that is not an easy feat to accomplish." Vamp had said

"That is true but you had proved yourself during this test and I look forward to the future. I will have someone come and do something about the body. Would you like to have this teigu Vamp?" Esdeath had said while picking up the teigu

"No it seems too big and flashy for my weapon preference." Vamp had said

"Very well I'm sure someone else will have use for this." Esdeath had said as her and Vamp returned to the Palace.

 **(Night Raids Hideout)**

It has taken a great deal of time for Mine to be able to return to the hideout. When she had arrived she was tired, angry, and scared. When the other members of Night Raid including Raiden had saw Mine after her return the silent message was clear to everyone since she returned alone. Najenda's worst suspicions has been confirmed and Sheele was killed by the mystery assailant. It has taken a couple of hours for Mine to get settled and treated for her injuries. Before Mine had started recovering from her injuries. Though before she truly started her recovery process her along with the rest of Night Raid including Raiden had started to pay their respects to Sheele. Raiden did not know Sheele that much however he felt he should do it out of respect for his comrades. Then after everyone had payed their respects they all went back to their business while Raiden had decided to be with Janey while honing his skills.

A few days had passed since that day and Raiden had found Janey in the kitchen helping Akame and Tatsumi with the food. Raiden was told that Janey was expected to spend a much longer time to recover from her trauma. While he is glad she is up and active he was also told to still support her since what she went through isn't something anyone can get over easily. When Raiden had arrived in the kitchen he had gotten Akame's attention but only a glance from her before she continued getting the food ready along with Janey.

"Hey Akame, Tatsumi I know that me and Janey did not know your friend for as long as the rest of you guys. But I'm sorry for the loss from what Bulat and Najenda told me about her she seems like a good person a bit clumsy but a good person." Raiden had told the both of them before getting a nod in confirmation

"So do you need any help from me I know the three of you have things covered but I don't have anything better to do at the moment." Raiden had told the both of them

"Why yes in fact we are in need of some assistance Raiden. As we were cooking we found ourselves to be short on meat. It would make things go faster if you would accompany me and Tatsumi. Unfortunately, we need to leave Janey here the food we have to hunt is dangerous and I can't guarantee her safety." Akame had explained

"Sure I'm ready to go hunt and help out after all it would be a nice change of pace from my previous duties. Janey will you be alright here with the others? I'm sorry I can't take you with us but the wildlife here does tend to be strong and I don't want anything to happen to you." Raiden had told Janey getting a nod of approval from her.

Raiden sees that she is making progress in her activities but it is a slow progress and he is concerned for her mental state. Janey is interacting with Night raid but mainly with light chores and whenever she speaks she speaks only to Raiden and even then it is briefly. Not to mention that Raiden and the rest of Night Raid is doing the best they can to not tell her the true nature of their work. Unfortunately Raiden knows that at some point she will have to learn everything but the timing to tell her is entirely up to Raiden. He knows that he will get chewed out for his choice of shelter for a child but given the circumstances he will have to stomach it.

 **(The mountain terrain)**

It has been a couple of hours since Raiden has left the hideout with Akame and Tatsumi to go hunting for more meat. Akame had told Raiden that while there were some potent Danger Beasts in the forest that they could have hunted with ease. The ones in the mountain terrain were of much more varied and better quality. Raiden had made a mental note of this in case he finds himself needing to hunt food by himself.

"So Akame I'm just going to make an educated guess and say that you do this often. This'll really help me out in the long term as well so thanks for the hunting trip and you too Tatsumi." Raiden had told the both of them

"Well this'll be my first time hunting with Akame as well. Leone told me she hunts a lot and I've been curious to see how she does it. Not to mention that I'm will to help out as well." Tatsumi had stated

As the two of them were walking a large winged Danger beast had appeared in front of them. The Danger Beast was accompanied by at least four smaller flying Danger Beasts and they all had a hungry look in their eyes.

"Hey Akame if all of those Danger Beasts were to be killed would that meet the hunting quota you have planned?" Raiden had asked

"Yes it would and even more but I fear that it will take too long to kill all of them before at least one of them would get away." Akame had stated

"Heh heh heh then all of you stand back I got this." Raiden had said before stepping forward while Akame and Tatsumi stepped back

One of the winged Danger Beasts had nose-dived towards Raiden while he stood there holding his sword. Then when the Danger Beast was close Raiden had jumped onto its back and stabbed its back. Then in a quick second Raiden had jumped from one winged Danger Beast to the next and killed each one of them. Then when he arrived to the biggest of the winged Danger Beasts he had proceeded to slash at its neck beheading it. When Raiden had landed after killing the winged Danger Beasts he was me with amazement by Tatsumi and curious silence by Akame.

"Impressive to be able to kill all of them with ease he is truly capable." Tatsumi had thought to himself

"Well it looks like the Danger Beasts are dead this might end up being a multi trip with a heavy haul but the goods are worth it." Raiden had said

"True when we get back to the hideout we will have Leone help with the rest of the haul." Akame had said

It has taken a while but the three has managed to get in a good position to haul the dead beasts back to the hideout. While they were walking there was a tense silence. It was the type of silence that said that somebody wanted to say something but they did not know how to say it. Whether it was because of the recent death of a member or was it something else.

"Hey Tatsumi before the meeting a couple of days ago you had something you wanted to ask me. I forgot to catch up with you about that so is there something wrong?" Raiden had asked while carrying his load

"Oh well when I was looking around with Spectator I had saw something strange." Tatsumi had said before taking a deep breath before continuing on

"Well before the teigu rejected me I had looked at you and your whole body seems very . . . unnatural like a lot of pieces of metal is stuck to your body." Tatsumi had said while both him and Raiden received a quick glance from Akame

Raiden realized that Tatsumi had saw a good portion of his body without the holographic features and realized he had to explain himself. Raiden did not feel comfortable telling him and by extension Akame the full story. Though he wanted to tell enough just to satisfy them.

"Oh you saw that well don't worry or think too much about it. I don't have the time to give you the full story so let's just say during my days of fighting some people wanted me to be stronger and fight better so they made my body what it was. Oh and before you ask AKAME I do not have a teigu." Raiden had clarified to Tatsumi much to his relief but still getting a curious gaze from Akame

 **(The training grounds)**

It has taken a few hours for Raiden, Tatsumi, and Akame to gather all of the Danger Beasts that were hunted even with Leone's help. After everything was finished Raiden had found himself sitting on a seat at the training grounds debating on what his next move should be. As Raiden was deep in thought Najenda found herself sitting beside him getting Raiden out of his deep thought and turned his attention towards the boss. When Raiden first saw her he suspects that Najenda is very perceptive and can pay attention to every detail. So he suspects that she might want to learn more about him. He knows that she will have a hard time believing all of the details so he will have to use what he learned about the area thanks to Johnny and try to wing it.

"How is Mine doing Najenda is she healing up OK?" Raiden had asked

"I fear that it will take some time for her to fully heal but it is not like her to take a long time to recover. I believe that she will make a very speedy recovery and be ready for missions as long as she doesn't push herself." Najenda had said before she started smoking her cigarette

"That's good to know from what I've seen the injury just needs to be sealed and covered while the arm just needs time to heal. Did she say anything about the person who attacked her and Sheele?" Raiden had asked

"She does not know his name but she suspects that he is an artificial teigu. She spoke of his speed and reflexes that is completely unnatural. Also how he is able to heal from his injuries in an instant and harden his body should the need arise. She also made sure to include how he toyed with them and how easily he dodged both of their attacks." Najenda had explained

"Well that does sound terrifying remind me to learn more about these teigu's when I get the chance." Raiden had told Najenda

"Tatsumi is still using the book so just get it from him whenever you are ready to read it. Though what's odd about that teigu from what Mine tells me is that it looks like he does not have a master. Not to mention that what made him creepier to Mine is that after he stabbed her he had licked the blood off of the knife he used on her." Najenda had explained further to Raiden

"Wait . . intense reflexes, fast healing, not to mention licking blood. There is only one person I know who does that but if it is him then how is he here. I saw him die myself so how." Raiden had thought to himself with a puzzling look on his face that did not go unnoticed by Najenda

"Raiden is everything alright?" Najenda had asked

"Wha . . oh yeah just thought of something that's all. So just pay me no mind." Raiden had said trying to reassure the boss

"It seems he knows or at least suspects something about the attacker I need to keep this in mind." Najenda had thought to herself before switching to a different topic

"I heard that you had managed to kill all of the Danger Beasts that were brought in for meat nice work." Najenda had told Raiden while smoking her cigarette

"Thanks for the compliment however this helped me out as well since I did not know what to do in terms of which Danger Beast to hunt and kill for food. Where I come from Danger Beasts aren't exactly a common sight." Raiden had said

"I see well I suppose it is quite fortunate for safety reasons to people who are not capable of fighting that well. When we first met you mentioned the United States if it's not too much trouble would you care to tell me more about it?" Najenda had asked in a curious tone

"Damn I knew me mentioning the United States would be brought up from our first conversation. I guess I have to wing it and give her something satisfying since I don't know the details of where exactly I am." Raiden had thought to himself before speaking to Najenda

"Well the United States is a nation that is very far from here but they do have some very advanced machines." Raiden has told Najenda while still having her attention

"I see well how would you describe the politics there in that distant nation? Also if it is far away then how exactly did you find yourself here at the Capital?" Najenda had questioned further

"Well as for politics in the United States there tends to be several systems of government that has some control of how things are running especially the economy. However, the economy itself has recovered from a massive debt. Why that debt occurred well there was something called the war economy that effected a lot of things even my work as a soldier." Raiden had explained to a surprised look on the boss's face

"The war economy, you mean to tell me there was an economy that contributes to war as well as benefit from it." Najenda had said with a shocked look on her face

"Yeah but it was put to a halt a while ago and I should know me along with some friends of mine made sure it ended. Well it was really the after result of stopping a madman but it benefitted a lot of people in the long run despite some problems that came from it." Raiden had explained putting Najenda at ease

"I see that is good I suppose if the economy is like that then it would be a paradise for those who support the corruption especially Esdeath." Najenda had said

"I don't know that much about her so I will just have to agree with you on that one. Now as for how I ended up here from the United States well I honestly don't remember. It was a few weeks ago but all I remember is that I was fighting and the next thing I know I was here. It might have been a wild drunken rampage with a memory loss hangover." Raiden had explained further

"Hmm I see well in that case I would like to inquire about something about you Raiden. Akame had overheard your conversation with Tatsumi and she heard something interesting regarding your body. So would you care to explain about that further or at the very least inform me of some long term concerns that may come up." Najenda had said

"Well she was eavesdropping instead of overhearing but it's not a problem since I knew it's what she was doing. Honestly it's like I told him during my fighting days some people wanted me to be stronger so they made my body the way it is. The full story is honestly long and very complicated so I will have to tell you another time." Raiden had explained

"I understand in that case I will have to hold you to it but I suspect that other members here msy want to know more about you. So don't be afraid to open up to us whenever the mood strikes you. I have to go over some reports I have so it was nice talking to you during my break." Najenda had said before getting up and walking away

"No problem Najenda and don't worry we will pick up from where we left off next time we talk." Raiden had told her as she was walking off

"Hmm how far away is this nation that you come from Raiden? Also did you truly tell me everything or is there something you are keeping secret." Najenda had thought to herself before she had walked to the hideout to read the reports and plan the next move

 **(Night Raid's Meeting Room)**

Night has fallen and Najenda had called an important meeting that required everyone to attend. Raiden had to make sure that Janey was asleep before he attended as well. When Raiden arrived Najenda was getting herself settled while waiting for him. After he arrived she started to speak on recent news regarding the report she had finished reading.

"Now that everyone has arrived I shall get started on the meeting. First we have managed to narrow down to five possible targets for the killers. From the reports it looks like the killer are teigu user's so it would be wise not to underestimate them. Akame and Lubbock the both of you will guard one of the possible targets and Tatsumi and Bulat will guard the other. Leone I want you to keep an eye on Esdeath as much as you can do NOT try to fight her understand. Raiden since you have some experience with entering the Palace I want you to see if you can learn something from the officials inside. You already know this but do not stay longer than you have to understand." Najenda had explained to everyone

"Sure I've been wanting to see what that pig and his officials are up to so this'll be a good chance for me to find out. Hey Boss if it's not too much trouble would you mind if I take care of a few targets as well. I don't exactly want them to get too comfortable with living after all." Raiden had requested

"Very well Raiden but try not to draw attention to yourself when you do. Also I want you to try to learn what you can from inside the Palace DON'T kill anyone aside from your own targets but only if they are outside the Palace understood." Najenda had said getting a confirming nod from Raiden

"Mine is still recovering so she won't be joining in missions for a while. Now since everyone knows what to do you are all dismissed!" Najenda had said to the approval of everyone in the meeting room.

 **(Village in the outskirts)**

After getting some needed rest both Akame and Lubbock had departed early to their destination. It has taken Akame and Lubbock hours to arrive at their destination to protect the potential targets from the killers. The both of them are in a small Village that is surrounded by trees and some animals. The both of them have a plan for how to approach this. At night the both of them will be closer to the target within the Village making it easier to keep an eye on them. during the daylight the will be outside the village with Lubbock's wires inside and outside the Village so they can detect something. It was early afternoon and the both of them had surveyed the area so they can know possible entry points into the Village.

"So Akame I know we don't talk much but what do you think of our newest recruit?" Lubbock had asked hoping to pass the time with his teammate

"Which one are you talking about Lubbock Tatsumi or Raiden?" Akame had asked

"I'm talking about Raiden I know it sounds strange coming from me but I just find something off about him." Lubbock had said

"He is still new but from what I have seen he can be a powerful comerade or a dangerous threat. However, I am getting the feeling that I am similar to him for some reason. I do not know but it is a strange feeling I am getting from him." Akame had said to Lubbock

Before Lubbock could elaborate further his wires had picked up some movement. When Lubbock and Akame saw what it was they saw a lone individual. This individual was shirtless and is armed with knives though what made him stand out even more is his red eyes. The man that had gotten Lubbock's and Akame's attention was Vamp and as he was walking towards the Village he had stopped for a second and looked on the ground and noticed some wires. As soon as Vamp noticed this he had started to look around to see who set them up. As he was looking he had saw a small reflection of sunlight in one of the trees. Realizing who it is Vamp had decided to make a detour and ran towards the source of the reflection at an impressive speed.

"Akame I don't know how but that man has found us and he is heading straight towards us right now." Lubbock had said

"I see Lubbock stay here he might be the one who killed Sheele I will handle him myself." Akame had said before jumping down and dashing towards Vamp

Akame herself was dashing at an impressive speed as well as she was heading towards Vamp. Then in a few minutes the both of them had clashed blades Vamp with his knives and Akame with her sword. This clash had gotten the attention of one of the soldiers who was at the edge of the Village and had decided to see what was going on. For a few moments Vamp and Akame had clashed against each other. Each swing that Akame has made with her sword Vamp has either dodged it or countered with his knife.

Lubbock had saw the fight while in the treetop and he was amazed at what he was seeing. Lubbock knows that theres not that many people who can go toe to toe with Akame when she is ready to kill someone. He did not know who this man is but if he can hold his own against Akame then it's no wonder that he has managed to kill Sheele and wound Mine.

The fight between the two had lasted for a few more minutes. The both of them have experience on the battlefield and while neither of them said a word they both know that they are highly skilled and one mistake made no matter how small will determine the Victor between the two. As the two of them continued clashing blades and dodging each other's attacks Akame had come up with an idea. She had decided to use her speed to her advantage and decided to slash at Vamp from different positions around him. After a few more seconds Akame had found herself behind him and tried to slash at him again from above only for him to block it with his knife. Expecting this Akame had used the position of her sword as a boost to jump over him to get in front and had managed to give Vamp a direct slash.

"Eliminated" is what Akame had said before the symbols appears on Vamps body

"Yes she got him looks like this will be a successful mission after all." Lubbock had said while watching the entire thing unfold

Vamp was whithing in pain as the poison from Murasame was spreading all over his body. This had continued on for a few more seconds until something unexpected happened. As Vamp was withing in pain his breathing had slowed down considerably. Akame was cautious not because it is the breathing of someone dying. More like this is the breathing of someone who has woken up from a long slumber. After a moment Vamp had risen up from the ground but symbols that was once on his body are now gone. Instead blood red veins had came from his fingertips and his eyes now has a deeper color of red.

"Hey what is going on over here!" a of the voice had said

When the both of them looked they saw that it was a soldier who was most likely guarding the Village. Before Akame and Lubbock can do anything Vamp had ran towards the soldier and scratched him on his chest after ripping the armor off of it. Before the soldier could react his body was covered in symbols which had surprised Akame and Lubbock. Before the soldier could question what was going on his body had suddenly fallen.

"It seems your blade has given me a new power that is quite like your blade Akame. The General has told me of your teigu during my arrival here. So I wonder will you be the one to kill me?" Vamp had said before dashing towards her armed with both his knife and the power of the one-cut killer Murasame

 **(The Palace Throne Room)**

Raiden had decided travel to the Capital with Leone before splitting up from her so the both can pursue their own assignments. Raiden has spent a little longer traversing through the guards while staying unnoticed. Though Raiden admits that they had increased security since he last arrived. It will not be enough to stop him from entering. Raiden had found himself inside the throne room and sees the young Emperor trying to fight his sleepiness.

"The kid is being manipulated by that fat bastard. I know that Najenda said not to kill anyone but I can't just sit here and let this happen. As much as it burns me up to admit it I unfortunately have to if I don't want to make a bad situation worse at least until the sack of shit that's corrupting him is out of power. When I get the chance I have to speak to Najenda about what will be done with the boy. The only silver lining I see is that at least he is still alive and is not directly mistreated that's the only reason I can tolerate this. For the moment at the very least just hang on kid." Raiden had thought to himself before leaving

 **(The Palace Grounds)**

As Raiden was exploring the Palace he has found General Budo alongside a woman with blue hair wearing a white uniform.

"So that's General Esdeath huh? Well I guess it will be a while before she leaves here well let's see what their talking about." Raiden had thought to himself while listening in

"It seems that many soldiers here are amazed at your capabilities General Esdeath. Just your presence alone has increased the drive for the soldiers to train to get stronger." General Budo had told Esdeath

"I have respect for the strong General Budo those who can prove themselves on the battlefield has earned my respect. The fact that the soldiers here wish to prove themselves shows that they have a desire to be strong and prove themselves worthy to serve you. However, I have heard of your reputation General Budo and I would like to test myself against you. Though I am curious why are you still here I thought you would continue your own campaign. Why are you still here?" Esdeath had asked in a curious tone

"The metal man's intrusion onto this Palace is a personal stain on my honor and my sources has told me that he has not been found yet. So have sent some of my own soldiers in my place of the campaign to deal with them." General Budo had said

After being told this Esdeath along with Budo had started to look around the area because they felt that something was off. As if they are being watched by someone who is well hidden and is experienced at it.

"You sense it as well General Esdeath?" General Budo had said

"Yes I wonder who is the source of this presence. It still lingers yet it is unafraid by our presence." Esdeath had said with a bit of excitement in her voice

"Well the boss isn't going to like this very much but since they both detected me let's see what I'm up against. After all the tracking abilities of the Generals are that good." Raiden had said before mentally preparing himself

As the two Generals was looking for the presence they felt Raiden had jumped down from his hiding spot without being noticed.

"Missed me General Budo." Raiden had said getting both Esdeath's and Budo's attention

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise the metal man has graced us with his presence." Esdeath had said

As General Esdeath was about to walk towards Raiden ready to make her move she was halted by General Budo. Before he had made a step towards Raiden he had given her a gaze. The type of gaze that silently told her a message that was all too clear to her. The message was "Do not interfere regardless of what happens". Esdeath understood the silent message and stepped back behind Budo as she herself was also curious to see what would happen next.

* * *

 **(A/N) I had said in an earlier chapter that Vamp will be stronger than he was in MGS 4 so having Armstrong's nanomachines and the power of Akame's teigu will be the power boost he needs to stand against Raiden. After all, let's be honest for a moment if MGS 4 Vamp fought MGS Revengeance Raiden then Vamp will not stand a chance so the power boost is necessary for Vamp to go toe to toe with Raiden. Also if there are still any concerns then be at ease to know that Vamp WILL NOT BE OP there are limits to his abilities but I will not give those details so early.**

 **Now as many of you have no doubt noticed yes unfortunately Sheele is dead. In the world of Akame Ga Kill horrible things happen to people and I can't have everyone live in this story or else the stakes would not be so high for everyone. Her death had to be done so Night Raid can have an idea of how much of a threat Vamp is to them.**

 **Also something to keep in mind just because a character did not die in the moment they died in the Manga or Anime does not mean they are immune to death. If anything their moment of death is one of two scenarios. Their deaths have been delayed to a later time so they can die another way or they may not die at all. So on a positive note maybe fan favorites will not die at all just something to keep in mind.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8 kill the offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I am very happy to see that people are enjoying this story. I really appreciate the follows, favorites, and the reviews I have been receiving for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Kill the offer

 **(The Palace Grounds)**

Ever since Raiden had arrived at the Capital he has managed to build himself quite an impressive reputation among the nobles and the streets. A good portion of that reputation is built from the fear the corrupt has for him. The very fear that the corrupt nobles are experiencing because they know that the very second that the metal man reaches them then their very lives will come to an end. Though a small portion of that reputation also has traces of respect and curiosity. The reason that there are traces of respect within Raiden's reputation is because of what he has accomplished during his early days of being in the Capital.

One of the people who has a good amount of respect for Raiden is the famed General Budo. The old General has proved himself for the Empire countless times. His accomplishments on the battlefield as well as his undying loyalty to the Empire is the stuff of legends. However, when he encountered and briefly fought Raiden during their first meeting his instincts has told him that he is in the presence of a strong warrior. Normally he would not think twice on an encounter with an enemy but something about the metal man was different from the people he had fought in the past. It has been a very long time since he had fought somebody one on one to a point where it can be considered a stalemate. If not for the arrival of the other soldiers back at their first encounter Budo believes that the fight itself would be incredible. The General wanted to know more about this man and bring him to the glory of the Empire. With his help end the rebellion, stop the corruption at its root, and should the opportunity arises fight a glorious battle with this man. General Budo believes that power such as his should be respected and he believed it would be a huge waste to see him as an enemy in the long run.

"Metal man it seems that you have arrived once again on the Palace grounds." General Budo had said

"Well I figured I should check in on the kid to see if he's not being overworked. Though it should be expected considering that he's the Emperor." Raiden had replied with a tone of sarcasm

"Do you intend to do harm to his Majesty?" Budo had asked with anger and concern for the young Emperor

"Nope even though it doesn't look like it I'm not the type to hurt kids if I can avoid it. But people that are a threat to kids well let's just say they tend to truly understand fear when I get a hold of them." Raiden had said with confidence in his voice

"Then this makes my request easy then metal man. I am giving you a chance to come and join the Empire. If you do I will see to it personally that you will be granted amnesty regarding your previous crimes against the Empire and also that you will be treated well while you serve under me." General Budo had explained while getting a curious look from Esdeath

"Do you honestly think that I will join the Empire after seeing how they treat people? After knowing the horrible things, they have done just for their benefits by causing people to suffer?" Raiden had said with anger in his voice still remembering what Gonboro had done to Janey's parents

"I understand your grievance against the Empire and it is justified. Though once the rebellion is properly dealt with the problem of the corruption will be dealt with at its source and we can deal with it together." General Budo had said

"The answer to your offer is still no General Budo. I would rather die fighting for my own beliefs than be part of something that takes pleasure in making innocent people suffer." Raiden had declared to the General

"Then it is unfortunate that you make the choice to side against the Empire." General Budo had replied before dashing towards Raiden with a fist raised

Raiden had responded by dodging the punch and tried to slash at the General as well only for him to block the attempted attack. Raiden realizing that being too close to the General was a bad idea decided to move back to get out of Budo's close quarters range. Now that the two of them have space between them a strategy had to be established.

After a brief second Raiden had dashed forward while Budo himself is charging up his gauntlets for an attack. Just when Raiden is halfway towards Budo a stream of ice had made its way towards Raiden. Immediately after noticing this he had moved very far back to make distance. After doing this he had saw the source of the stream of ice and it was the other General on the Palace grounds Esdeath.

"My apologies General Budo but it is not in my nature to witness a good fight and not be a part of it. After all I did allow you to have your conversation with him and I think I was very fair and patient about it." Esdeath had said while drawing her Rapier

"Damn looks like I'll be seeing what General Esdeath is capable of even sooner than I thought. Though if she's as tough as everyone says she is then I'm in for a bad time." Raiden had thought to himself while getting in a stance to fight both of the Generals.

Esdeath had made the first move by blasting several streams of ice at Raiden. Raiden had made the decision to dodge them instead of trying to overpower the attack because he knew that while he is dealing with the ice it would give General Budo a chance to kill Raiden in one swift blow. He did not want to give Budo that opportunity if he can avoid it.

After Raiden had dodged the stream of ice he had instantly sensed a strong surge of electricity heading towards Raiden and he knew exactly why. Budo had sent a strong electrical blast at Raiden immediately after he landed on the ground after dodging Esdeath's attack. Thinking quickly Raiden had deflected the blast towards Esdeath while she had blocked it with a wall of ice. Raiden had decided to dash towards Esdeath with the intent on killing her in one strike while she was distracted by the blast she had blocked with the wall of ice. Unfortunately for Raiden a move like that would not work on Esdeath and she had anticipated this type of action. When Raiden got close Esdeath had tried to attack him with her rapier. The result was the two of their blades locked against each other while they stared each other down.

"The way you move and the way you speak. You have the soul of a killer within you. So tell me metal man how many lives have you taken in your life?" General Esdeath had asked with a curious gaze in her eyes.

"Never kept count but if you want I'll be happy to add you to the long list." Raiden had replied before moving back a far distance before Esdeath had summoned ice at Raiden's location

After Raiden had made the space between him and Esdeath he had dashed towards her once again. However General Budo had dashed towards Raiden with his fist raised ready to strike him with a mighty blow. Raiden had noticed this and managed to stop himself so he can dodge Budo's attack. Unfortunately for Raiden after he dodge Budo's punch Esdeath has managed to trap Raiden's sword arm in ice stopping his movements. Right now General Budo has the perfect chance to deliver a direct and powerful blow to Raiden and he decided to take it.

When Budo got close to Raiden his fist was charged up with electricity so the blow can be even more devastating. Raiden realized what the attack can do to him if hit directly so he has decided to kick the ice itself thus breaking it and freeing his arm in the process. After being free he has managed to dodge Budo's electric punch but barely. After dodging the attack Raiden has jumped back further so there can be distance between him and the two General's.

"Damn I hate to say it but it looks like I bit off more than I can chew. One of these Generals I can handle but if I'm fighting both of them at the same time then my chances aren't looking too good. This is gonna hurt my pride but for now I have to escape. Bringing out my _other self_ is an option but there's no guarantee that it'll work. Not to mention I still don't know what type of trick they might have up their sleeves." Raiden had thought to himself while paying attention to the two Generals.

Esdearh suspecting what Raiden is thinking has immediately put her hand on the ground and sent a shockwave of ice through the area. Raiden has dodged instantly so he could avoid whatever attack Esdeath is planning. Fortunately for Raiden Esdeath was not planning an attack for Raiden though unfortunately he realized what her true intentions were when he looked around the area and noticed that everything is covered in ice.

"Did you honestly think that we would allow you to get away after trespassing here Metal Man? However, I am grateful for the fight that you have given me. I am so grateful that once your beaten I can mold you to become part of my own army." Esdeath had said with a smile full of confidence

"Actually I know I can escape it's just gonna take me a bit longer than I thought and I will do it by getting through that entrance you sealed up. Oh and by the way my name is Raiden tell that pig that name as well as any other noble I want them to have a name to be afraid of." Raiden had said with confidence in his own voice

After that declaration Budo had smashed the ground sending a powerful stream of electricity on the ground towards Raiden. Raiden had sidestepped the attack dodging it but he was being blasted with icicles by Esdeath. Raiden had used his sword to deflect the ice back at Esdeath only for her to destroy the icicles itself with her rapier. Raiden had the decided to run up the walls towards the top of the Palace grounds. Budo had charged up his gauntlets and blasted Raiden once again. Raiden had used his cybernetic feet to stay on the wall and used his sword to redirect the energy blast. Esdeath and Budo had guarded themselves ready to block a redirected attack as Raiden had jumped off. However, the attack did not come because Raiden had redirected the attack towards the sealed entrance and dashed towards it. Esdeath had tried to seal it again but Raiden had slashed the ice streams away and continued towards the entrance. Whatever ice is remaining at the entrance Raiden had slashed it away. When Raiden was close to the entry point he had stopped and yelled a message to both Esdeath and Budo.

"IF YOU STILL WANT TO FIGHT ME THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT. THINK OF THIS LITTLE FIGHT AS AN EXHIBITION A SAMPLE OF THE REAL THING. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME GENERALS." Raiden had yelled before escaping out of their sights

"So Raiden huh I look forward to our next duel. If what you have displayed here is a sample, then I am very much looking forward to the main course of what will be a truly glorious battle." Esdeath had said with excitement in her voice.

After Esdeath had dissolved the ice she had decided to be on her way to make her report about what has happened. However, before she could go far she had found herself being stopped by General Budo.

"Is there a problem General Budo?" Esdeath had asked with a curious tone

"Esdeath you knew not to interfere yet you did it anyway. The one now known as Raiden is mine to kill by escaping me after his first intrusion he has directly challenged me and I intend to see him fall. The next time I am to fight him you are not to interfere and also make sure that no one else does. Do I make myself clear General Esdeath?" General Budo had said in a dark and serious tone

"Very well I understand your desire General and truth be told it is a fight I am very much looking towards to seeing as well. I will respect your wishes by not interfering and if there are anyone else around I will make sure they do not interfere as well." Esdeath had said before getting an approving nod from General Budo

 **(The Village Outskirts)**

The fight between Akame and Vamp has been going on for several minutes with neither side showing any sign of slowing down. Akame had to make sure that sure was even more cautious ever since Vamp had managed to get the power of her teigu. The power of the one–cut killer and being able to regenerate made Vamp both a monster and a threat to Akame.

Vamp had continuously tried to attack Akame with his knife and also tried to scratch her with his nails. Only for Akame to block Vamp's hands and used her armguard to deflect the knife. Several times Akame had tried to cut Vamp with her teigu but each attack ended in one of several ways. He either heals from the injuries, the teigu's ability still has no effect on him, or he would dodge or parry it with his knife.

Akame realizes after a few more minutes that her new threat cannot be killed by traditional means and it will take too much time to figure out a way to actually kill him. Another problem that also cannot be ignored during the fight is the issue of stamina. Akame can hold her own for a while but as things are going her body will eventually tire out and it is something that Vamp is counting on. After locking blades with Vamp she has decided to use a great deal of her strength to kick Vamp far away before he had a chance to retaliate making space between the two. After that she has decided to run towards the trees where Lubbock is hiding mentally hoping that he will catch on to what she wants him to do.

Vamp had noticed where Akame is running to and decided to pursue her. He did not know why she was heading for the trees but he knew that he should not let down his guard. He suspects that she will get help from the comrade that she is with that he has noticed because the sun had reflected off of the person. Who that comrade is he did not know but he knew that the mysterious person is holding something that may be glass or very shiny metal. When he arrived at the location he had noticed Akame is stand in front of one of the trees. Before he had proceeded to attack he had noticed some wires that are in the surrounding area.

"So it seems that your plan is to lure me to an area hoping the wires would slow down my movements." Vamp had said to Akame

"Not exactly." Akame had replied to Vamp

Before Vamp could inquire any further all of the wires had moved to his location and trapped him before he was able to react. However more had happened as Vamp himself had felt a sharp pain through his back and felt like his very organs are trapped in wires and is getting crushed.

"Damn I don't know how but I can't crush his heart it's like his heart is made of iron. My wires can't do anything good thing I decided to stay and hide." Lubbock had thought to himself while trying to remain calm

Unfortunately for Lubbock him and Akame had noticed something that they did not expect. What they noticed was that Vamp had started to walk slowly towards Akame despite being trapped by Lubbock's teigu Cross Tail. Being able to resist it is one thing but to actually succeed to resist it despite having the teigu trap his organs shows that he cannot be killed easily and that the two of them was in over their heads. Before any of them could think of a plan to deal with Vamp everyone heard a loud voice that got their attention.

"HEY EVERYONE HE'S OVER HERE AND DEAD. SPREAD OUT AND SEARCH FOR THE KILLER WHO DID THIS!" one of the guards had said before more soldiers had started heading towards their location.

"Let's go!" Akame had yelled before retreating deeper into the woods

Without saying anything or being seen Lubbock had released Vamp and decided to retreat as well. Vamp was very tempted to go after those two and fulfill his task of killing more members of Night Raid. However, part of his orders for his mission is to not only kill members of Night Raid since Esdeath suspects they will be bodyguards towards potential targets. His other orders also involve avoiding unnecessary attention since it will be a huge problem in the long run in terms of future missions. Vamp had decided to cancel his pursuit and focus on getting away without being seen which was an all too easy task for him.

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

It has taken a few hours for Raiden to return to Night Raid's Hideout. The reason for it is because after his fight with the two Generals he had to be on the side of caution. Raiden had to approach his route carefully while at the same time make sure he was not followed because the last thing he needed was to be responsible for bringing threats to Night Raid especially to Janey. When he arrived he had noticed Akame, Lubbock, and Leone, and Mine in the meeting room and they did not look too happy.

"So how did everything go for you guys?" Raiden had asked as he was entering the room

"Leone has told me that the guards in the Capital are on high alert. Apparently she heard that a fight had occurred in the Palace with an intruder against both General Esdeath and General Budo. Not only that but the intruder has managed to escape the fight and before doing so gave them his name. So mind telling me what the hell were you thinking challenging those two?" Najenda had asked while smoking her cigarette while doing the best she can to remain calm

"Well I went inside the palace and I was noticed so I decided on impulse to see what they were capable of." Raiden had explained in a casual tone much to Najenda'd chagrin

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RAIDEN? Now the guards and nobles are going to be more alert now. Not only that they know your name it will be harder for you to get inside the Capital now." Najenda had explained in a very irritated tone

"If it's infiltration your worried about then don't I have different ways of disguising myself and besides they don't know my face and the name I gave them is my code name. trust me I know a lot better than to give my real name to the enemy if they don't know it." Raiden had said giving Najenda some reassurance

"It's not just your antics that has me concerned Raiden I heard from Akame that something went wrong with her mission as well. Apparently her and Lubbock had encountered Sheele's killer and fought him. Unfortunately, when she cut him the man not only healed from it instantly but he has also gained the power of her teigu. Also to make matters worse he is not only immune to it but he is also able to harden his organs. Lubbock can't do a thing against him." Najenda had said

"Well mind telling me what he looks like just so I know to stay on my guard the next time I'm out on a mission?" Raiden had asked before Akame had decided to answer

"The man has a light brown complexion, black hair with a ponytail, wearing beige pants, has red eye, and has a hairy chest." Akame had explained to Raiden

"Wait I'm curious did the man also happen to wear a metal necklace with pieces of metal attached to it?" Raiden had asked in a nervous tone

"Yes he did wear exactly what you have described." Akame had answered while looking at Raiden suspiciously

"Damn so it is him I never thought I would see him again after all this time." Raiden had thought to himself

"Raiden do you know this man you have that look on your face?" Leone had asked

"Well I suppose there is no doubt about it now. After the brief description I received from Najenda I had some suspicion but after being told the full description there is no mistake about it. Yes, I know who he is. He is no teigu he is 100% human it is just that he is a freak of nature. No offense to you Akame and Lubbock you guys are lucky to have survived that encounter." Raiden had explained with a serious look on his face while having everyone's attention

"It is obvious that you have some a past with this man would you mind telling us about him starting with his name." Akame had said to Raiden

"His name is Vamp and I have fought him many times. Until a few years ago me and another comrade finally put the man down for good. We all thought he was dead I saw him die myself. I honestly don't know how he managed to come back to life but it goes without saying he's a very dangerous threat. As far as combat skills he is very fast and flexible and he also has intense reflexes. Not to mention he is a fast healer but his organs hardening is something new." Raiden had explained further

"Well if you killed him once why don't you kill him the same way again?" Lubbock had asked Raiden

"It's not that simple kid the way we killed him took time to prepare. Not to mention I did not do it alone." Raiden had replied to Lubbock

"So why don't you get your friend to help kill him? I'm sure if you explain the situation he will be willing to lend us a hand." Mine had said

"Again it's not that simple, my friend lives very far away in the United States so contacting him will be very difficult. Besides he has died years ago from old age and last I checked I can't bring people back from the dead." Raiden had explained to Mine

"Which begs the question how did Vamp come back from the dead in the first place. Me and Snake made sure the suppressors stopped his nanomachines so how? Wait unless . . . damn so Vamp was the countermeasure those Scientists had planned for me. Also from what Najenda had said he can harden his body. I guess giving him Armstrong's nanomachines was an upgrade for Vamp." Raiden had thought before remembering what he listened to what the Scientist had said

"Now another question is how did Vamp end up here in this strange land. If I can come here, then it is possible that Vamp could as well. For now, I just have to worry about how I will deal with Vamp then after that I will figure out how to get home." Raiden had thought even further before Najenda had spoken

"It is obvious now that this Vamp will be a major problem for all of us. Not to mention that it is clear that he is working for Esdeath. Everyone since Vamp has the power of Akame's teigu do not engage him until further notice. Akame since you know the power of your teigu best you are the only one who can engage him understand." Najenda had commanded before getting a nod of confirmation from everyone

"Raiden since you are able to hold your own against General Budo and Esdeath as well as your past experience with this man. I am confident that you should be able to hold your own against him so I am trusting you to be able to engage him when the moment comes. Am I understood Raiden?" Najenda had clarified to Raiden before getting a confirming nod from him

"Everyone Tatsumi and Bulat are not expected to arrive until tomorrow afternoon so for now rest and recuperate. Lubbock stay here I want to speak with you further everyone else dismissed." Najenda had said before everyone left to their own business.

"Lubbock I have a request for you the next time you are in the capital. I want you to get every geographic book and map that you can get and bring them to me. Will you be able to do it Lubbock?" Najenda had asked before taking a puff of her cigarette

"Sure it's no problem but why is there something wrong boss?" Lubbock had asked with a concerned look on his face

"There is something about Raiden's story that has been bothering me. I just want to confirm something so I can put my mind at ease." Najenda had said

"I understand what your saying boss my wires did not catch him lying. However, there is just too much about him that just screams odd. Such as his skills, the way he fights, not to mention this Vamp and notice how he has not even taken his armor off. I don't think he's telling us everything or he's giving us the bare minimum and is leaving us in the dark." Lubbock had said while giving Najenda his full attention

"All the more reason to research this Lubbock I don't want to cause friction between us and Raiden because of my suspicion. However, I also don't want us to be caught off guard with something that can hurt us or ignore getting something that can help us." Najenda had clarified

"No problem boss I will get the stuff just give me some time." Lubbock had told Najenda

 **(The training grounds)**

It is currently early morning at the hideout of Night Raid and everyone is up and about even Janey. Last Raiden has heard Janey is helping Mine recover from her injuries while learning some medical skills along the way. As Raiden was planning out how he was going to spend his day he had heard a loud and familiar voice.

"Oy Raiden mind giving me some details." Leone had asked

"What kind of details do you want me to tell you Leone? Your gonna have to be a bit more specific." Raiden had told Leone

"The details about your fight with the two Generals yesterday. I've never heard of someone who would willingly take on two of the Empire's strongest before escaping." Leone had said

"Oh that well that is a bit hard to talk describe since everything happened so fast. I guess the best description I can give is overwhelming. Both of them are very powerful and honestly I was curious to see what they can do and honestly I can see why they are considered the strongest. My pride was a bit hurt to have to run away but I did not want to push my luck. I can kill one of them no problem if it was just one on one. But since there was two of them I practically bit off more than I can chew." Raiden had explained to Leone while having her full attention

"Wait your telling me that you can actually kill one of them if it was just one of the Generals? You do remember how strong they are right Raiden?" Leone had said

"Yeah if it is just one of them then I can handle it Leone. You have to remember one of them can create ice from nothing and the other one has electrical gauntlets. Not to mention they most likely would have a trick or two up their sleeves and if I have to deal with both then I'll be in trouble." Raiden explained further to Leone

"Wow I guess we're pretty lucky to have you on our side Raiden. I hate to see what you would do to us if you were against us. Say when you have the time would mind having a spar with me." Leone had said with an eager look on her face

"Sure how about later on today then Leone I have to hone my skills anyway. Not to mention I still have to get some experience fighting teigu user's." Raiden had responded to Leone's request

 **(Mountain Forest)**

After Leone had left Raiden alone had decided to pay a visit to Akame since she has recently fought someone from his past and he wanted to see if she could bear to see a friendly face. Raiden had asked around and learned that Akame had went out to hunt for some food after learning that he went out to search for her. When Raiden had found Akame she was eating a large piece of meat without a care in the world.

"Wow looks like she's a big eater remind me to keep her away from my meals." Raiden had thought to himself

"You can't have any Raiden." Akame had said bluntly immediately after seeing Raiden

"No I don't want any food I just came to see how you was doing. After all you fought someone who is really strong and honestly he gave me problems so I was wondering if you wanted some company." Raiden had told Akame

"Thank you Raiden that would be very nice." Akame had told Raiden before she continued to eat her food before stopping to speak to her

"Raiden there is something about you I've been curious about. Where did you learn how to fight like you have? I have been in many battles for a long time but I have never seen anyone fight like you do." Akame had asked while giving Raiden a focused stare.

"Well I guess you can say I taught myself and over the years I picked up some new tricks along the way. You mention that you have been fighting for a long time. So if you don't mind telling me how long have you been fighting?" Raiden had asked getting Akame's full attention

"Me and my little sister were sold to the Empire when we were much younger Raiden. I have been trained as an assassin since I was a child and I have killed many people that could have helped the rebellion." Akame had told Raiden much to his surprise

"You was sold since you was a kid I'm so sorry." Raiden had said

"It was a long time ago and as I said I killed many people for the Empire. After a few years I was convinced by Najenda to fight for the rebellion after I was sent to kill her. Tell me Raiden what is your past like. If you do not wish to tell me I understand but I get the feeling that you have a great deal of experience killing people Raiden. Would you care to tell me of your past?" Akame had asked in both a concerned and curious tone.

"Wow She's not too far off from the truth. I can keep it to myself since I don't owe her an explanation. However, if what she's saying is true then she is just like me and living like that is something that is far from easy. Not just her but her little sister as well so that has to be tough." Raiden had thought before making a decision on whether or not to tell her of his past

* * *

 **(A/N) I am debating on whether or not I should do an Omake at the end of each of these chapter. The reason is that it will be a nice extra as a way of thanking everyone for the support for this story. However, some people might not be for it and will want to stick to the main story.**

 **The Omake will be codec calls about the characters of Akame ga kill something similar to the codec calls of smash bros brawl and it will be snake codecs. Also just to avoid a potential misunderstanding the omake will NOT be canon to the metal ga kill rising story. So if anyone wants me to do it or don't want me to do it let me know in the reviews. I will make my final decision AFTER I get a significant number of responses on whether or not I should do the Omake**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9 kill the recruits

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Chapter 9 kill the recruits

 **(Mountain Forest)**

Raiden had felt conflicted about whether or not he should tell Akame about his past as a child soldier. On one hand he feels like he can understand what Akame is going through after telling him that she was trained to be an assassin from a very young age. However, bringing up his past as a child soldier is not something he feels comfortable sharing with other people. Mainly because it will require him to remember some painful memories that he would rather avoid if possible. Though looking at Akame made Raiden realize that he does not need to tell her everything but just enough details to explain that he knows where she is coming from and also show that if she needs to talk to someone Raiden will be there and will be able to understand her better.

"Well Akame you're not exactly too far from the truth when you suspected that I have a lot of experience killing people. Though what I should tell you is that my bloodied history goes back as far as I can remember. I know it's hard to believe but I know where your coming from." Raiden had told Akame

"Then would you mind telling me of the land that you are from Raiden as well as the people that you had fought before?" Akame had asked while eating her food

"Not today Akame another time definitely but not today. Trust me I'll tell you more when the time is right for now it's a story that's not easy to tell. But trust when I say this I have a better understanding of your past than you think. You don't have to believe me but I do want you to know." Raiden had explained to Akame

"I understand Raiden I will wait until the time is right to hear your story." Akame had said while finishing off her piece of meat

"Thanks that's all I ask." Raiden had said before returning to the hideout with Akame following him.

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

Raiden and Akame had returned to the hideout without any problems. When they arrived they had noticed Janey sitting down near the entrance of the hideout. Raiden suspects that she had heard that Raiden had left a while ago and decided to make wait at the entrance so she could see him.

"Akame you go on ahead I'll stay out here to see if Janey is OK." Raiden had said receiving a nod from Akame before she went inside the hideout

"Hey Janey is everything OK did something happen while I was away?" Raiden had asked the little girl

"There were no problems Jack I just wanted to see you again. I don't want to lose you." Janey had said

"Don't worry about me Janey I was just out going for a bit of a walk. As long as you're with the other people here than you should be safe." Raiden had explained to Janey

"I'm glad to see that she started talking normally again it looks like Night Raid has done better for her than I thought." Raiden had thought to himself

"So tell me how has everyone here been treating you?" Raiden had asked Janey

"Everyone has treated me really good Jack I made sure not to make any mistakes when I help with the food and the cleaning." Janey had explained to Raiden

"That's good I'd hate to have a talk with them about how to treat kids." Raiden had replied to Janey. Though as Raiden was about to go inside Janey had held Raiden by his arm with a sad look on her face that Raiden was able to notice easily.

"Jack where are we and why aren't we anywhere near the Capital?" Janey had asked

"Well we're actually very far from the Capital right now Janey. After what happened to both of your parents its honestly not safe to be there. The people here had agreed to help us since they understand the circumstances of us staying with them." Raiden had explained to Janey

"Will what happened to my parents happen to you Jack and also why are the people here living so far away from the Capital?" Janey had asked with a concerned look on her face

"Don't worry Janey as long as we don't run into any major problems then I will still be around to keep my promise to you. Now as for the reason why the people here are living away from the Capital. Well the people here had a lot of problems with the Empire and they all decided to leave so they can at least live in peace without any of the Empire's madness. But everyone here wants to keep this location a secret so they can avoid problems." Raiden had explained further to Janey

"I understand I'll stay out of trouble and help the people here as best as I can." Janey had said to Raiden

"Thanks Janey trust me I know this isn't the best place but the Capital is too dangerous. It will be safe one day but for now this is the best we can do for now." Raiden had said before Janey went before going inside

Before Raiden had went inside following Janey he had noticed a lone figure in the distance. When Raiden had gotten a closer and clearer look he had noticed that it was Tatsumi. Though what made it odd is that Tatsumi was holding several weapons and looked very injured. What made things stand out even further was that Raiden knew that Tatsumi was partnered with Bulat and had a bad feeling about the scenario that Raiden was looking at right now.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Raiden had thought to himself before going to Tatsumi to help him get inside the Hideout

 **(The Palace Gardens)**

"This is quite an embarrassing situation that you're in Esdeath." Prime Minister Honest had said while eating his food

"It's already bad enough that your personal soldiers have fallen in battle. But to make matters worse the metal man now known as Raiden has infiltrated the Palace a second time and evaded both you and Budo. Too many people had caught wind of this and not only are we being mocked but we have received reports that many nobles are turning themselves over to the rebellion. Those traitors are either giving their resources to the rebellion with the hope that they will get some protection from this Raiden. We are able to capture some of these traitors but too many of them have eluded us. Why I'm gaining weight from the stress of all of this and it is causing me to lose sleep." Honest had told Esdeath

"Are you blaming me for the recent troubles of the Empire Prime Minister Honest?" Esdeath had asked before drinking her tea

"Oh no no no General Esdeath it's just that these recent troubles have always been around. What I'm saying is that the recent events involving Raiden is just another addition to the current troubles we are having." Honest had said in a rushed and fearful tone in his voice

"If it's any consolation to you Prime Minister Honest I highly doubt Raiden will try to intrude on the Palace grounds any time soon. I suspect that he knows better than to underestimate me and General Budo. Judging from the power he displayed I believe he is capable of fighting one of us but the both of us will be too much for him to handle. Though if he proves himself in the future then I look forward to fighting him." General Esdeath had told Prime Minister Honest

"I hope so General Esdeath if this happens continuously then many more people will continue to make a mockery of us and the Empire will lose support in the long run. I just hope your new task force will be up to the task" Honest had said as he was stroking his beard

"As long as they are not weak then there shouldn't be any problems Prime Minister." Esdeath had clarified to Honest

"By the way Prime Minister I would like to thank you for allowing me to make use of your informants to spread that rumor of the Hero of North. With that action I was able to lure in some members of Night Raid and my special recruit was able to kill one of them." Esdeath had told Honest

"It is my pleasure General Esdeath but I must ask where did you pick up your special recruit? From what you've told me in your report after bringing in the teigu he possesses abilities that is very different from what we are aware of. He may even be more even more powerful than a teigu." Honest had told Esdeath in a curious tone

"He mentioned a land where abilities that is similar to his is common. I am curious to see it myself and if it's true then just think of the battles that can be had there." Esdeath had briefly told Honest

"Hmm maybe once that wretched rebellion is finally dealt with then maybe we should expand the Empire into that land your special recruit is from. Just think of how much the Empire's forces can grow with its resources. Not to mention how much more power I can have for myself why just think of the possibilities." Prime Minister Honest had said before eating his food

"As much as I would like to entertain the possibilities of new battles I must tend to my other duties Prime Minister." Esdeath had told Prime Minister Honest

"Oh by the way General Esdeath the subordinates that you have requested have all been gathered. Unfortunately, none of them are of noble birth and the each have a distinct personality. I hope that won't be a problem for you after all each of them have been reported to have a teigu of their own." Prime Minister Honest had explained to General Esdeath

"Thank you Prime Minister I will be sure to keep that in mind as I meet them." Esdeath had said before leaving to tend to her own duties

 **(The Palace Graveyards)**

"All of you had died because you were weak and you all paid for it with your lives. But do not worry I will dedicate my next battle in your name and bring vengeance upon your enemies." General Esdeath had said before placing flowers on the graves of her subordinates who has recently died

"It is heartwarming to see a General pay respects to their subordinates who has died in battle Esdeath." Vamp had said as he was accompanying her at the graveyard

"Soldiers who has a strong loyalty for their leaders will be even more likely to fight harder on the battlefield. I do have some concern for those who fight for me in battles Vamp. So tell me does your old boss care about the people who fight for him?" Esdeath had asked Vamp

"It is difficult to say since he is not the type to display his emotions. All I know is that he wanted to control the era of war for the sake of soldiers everywhere and establish order under his rule. I cannot say whether or not he cared about the people who fought for him. Though regardless as such he had fought hard for his ambitions." Vamp had told Esdeath

"I see Vamp well regardless I am not the type of person to send my subordinates to battle carelessly as long as you prove yourself strong. Which reminds me Vamp I have an idea about how to test the new recruits but after I will need you to train in the use of your new power. I never considered the possibility of somebody getting the power of the one-cut killer and I would feel comfortable if you master that power Vamp." Esdeath had explained to Vamp as the both of them were leaving the graveyard.

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

It has been a few hours since Tatsumi has returned from his mission with Bulat but the fact that he came alone speaks volumes of how the mission itself turned out. From everything Tatsumi had said the mission itself is a success and the important figure is safe and protected and the imposters have been killed. Unfortunately, the success of the mission came at the cost of Bulat's life. Also during Bulat's dying moments, he had given Tatsumi the teigu incursion and entrusted him with the weapon to finish off the remaining beasts. Currently Raiden is in his room after being told everything that happened with Tatsumi's mission thinking about how to further proceed.

"Are you having some troubling thoughts Raiden." A familiar voice had said

"Oh hey Akame I was just thinking about a few things." Raiden had replied to Akame

"Are you thinking about what happened with Bulat and Tatsumi?" Akame had asked Raiden in a concerned tone of voice

"Well that's actually part of it Akame I still didn't think Bulat would get killed by the people of the Empire with that armor of his. Though I suppose his death and my fight with those two Generals is a wake-up call that the Empire's forces and these teigu's are more powerful than I originally thought. Not to mention Vamp has managed to come back from the dead which will make things even more difficult." Raiden had explained to Akame while she was listening to him

"Say Akame I noticed that each of you guys have only one teigu. Is it possible for people to use two different teigu's?" Raiden had asked

"It is possible for someone to use two separate teigu's however it is very ill advised Raiden. The reason is that just to be able to use one teigu is very taxing on someone and they have to train diligently to maintain its use. If someone is to use two different teigu's then the strain on the user's body will more than likely be overwhelming. Why is it that you are curious about teigu's Raiden?" Akame had explained to Raiden

"I suppose you can say that it is because of my wake-up call Akame. I have to not only improve myself but also know entirely what I'm up against and find a way to not get overwhelmed. Maybe it is time that I look into getting a teigu or two after all I have to make sure that nobody else dies. It's already bad enough that when a member of Night Raid dies in battle they don't get remembered because of the nature of Night Raid's work. Remember I'm fighting to make sure the Capital will be a safe place for Janey to live in in the long run." Raiden had explained further to Akame

"Then you shouldn't worry about details like that Raiden. Because something that you need to keep in mind is that you are not alone among us and it would please many of us if you remembered that." Akame had told Raiden

 **(The Meeting Room)**

A young soldier with dark blue hair has spent a few hours traveling throughout the Capital to get to his destination. This young man's name is Wave and he was a member of the Imperial Navy who has recently been called to join a special Police Force that is looking for special recruits who are wielding teigu's

. Wave felt nervous at meeting the person who is in charge of the special Police Force. Currently Wave is in front of the door of the room that he is supposed to go to.

"So it looks like this is the place I'm supposed to go to." Wave had said before entering the room

When Wave entered it looked like a regular room with some furniture in it though two people stood out. One of the people that was inside is a man who is shirtless with a huge scar on his chest and is wearing what appears to be a gas mask. The other man that is in the same room is wearing what appears to be a large trench coat who appears to be meditating. When Wave noticed the two of them he had taken a second look at the instructions that he was given and realized much to his discomfort that he was in the right place.

"OK it's now official these guys are weird. I'm already dreading working with these guys." Wave had thought to himself before speaking hoping that they may not be as weird as he thought

A few minutes later a little girl with short black hair had entered the room and is holding both a sword and a small bag. After she entered she had immediately sat down on the chair and started eating her cookies.

"Yes someone who actually looks normal." Wave had thought to himself before walking towards the girl to introduce himself

"You can't have any." The little girl had bluntly said before holding her bags closer

"I take it back she is a bit weird." Wave had thought to himself before the doors had been flung opened with an orange haired person and a short figure that is most likely a teigu.

"Hello everybody my name is Seryu Ubiquitous and this is my teigu Koro." Seryu had said before stepping to the side taking a bow along with her teigu

After Seryu had made her introduction a moderate amount of rose pedals had been thrown into the room. After that a man wearing a lab coat wearing glasses had walked into the room.

"First impressions are very important whenever an introduction is a concerning matter. So it is important for me to be as stylish as possible. Hello everybody my name is Dr. Stylish." The Doctor had said before looking around at everybody before noticing Wave and Vamp

"Hmm I can easily tell that you're from the countryside. Though despite that you actually pretty good looking so let's work well together." Dr. Stylish had said before blinking at Wave making him uncomfortable before looking at Vamp

"Odd I don't see anything that closely resembles a teigu and I find it impossible for him to be an artificial teigu as well. So tell me what is your story you strange man." Dr. Stylish had thought to himself

After the flashy introduction given by Dr. Stylish a young blonde man had entered the room. When Wave looked at the man he had felt a huge feeling of relief within his body. The reason for the relief is the thought of seeing someone who can be considered normal.

"It seems like I missed the introductions because I am the last to arrive. Well regardless hello everyone my name is Run." The blonde man now identified as Run had said

"Finally somebody completely normal." Wave had said before rushing to Run and introducing himself to the man while holding his hands much to Run's confusion.

After a few more minutes everyone has managed to get themselves comfortable in the room and also introduce themselves. The masked man had started to serve hot tea to everyone in the room. Wave was nervous to get the cup of tea from the strange man but he did so to be polite and after drinking it he found it to be quite good.

"This tea tastes really wonderful thank you Bols." Wave had said to the masked man with a pleasing look on his face

"Why thank you for the praise Wave I hope that we can get along splendidly while we are working together as fellow teigu users." Bols had said in a very happy tone

"That mask I see he is from the incineration squad. The squad that stylishly burns things no matter what it is." Dr. Stylish had thought to himself before the room door opened up with a masked female figure walking through the doors

"I demand that all of you tell me who all are right now. I do not recognize any of you." The masked woman had said

"Wait a minute all of us have received a report to . . " Wave had said before getting kicked across the room getting a shocked look from everyone else except for Vamp and the young girl identified as Kurome.

"Your main enemies are assassins do not let down your guard or else you will get killed on the spot." The masked woman had said before she proceeded to kick Run only for him to dodge it with relative ease. Then she tried to attack him with even more kicks only for him to continue to dodge each of the hits she delivered.

"Hmm I can see clearly that he is very skilled." The masked woman had thought to herself before she noticed Seryu in the air behind her and Koro leaping at her to take a bite.

When the masked woman noticed this she had frozen koro before it got too close and grabbed Seryu and slammed her into the ground.

"Your killing intent is too obvious and easily detected." The masked woman had said before Kurome had slashed her mask off.

"So that is the teigu March of the Dead Yatsufusa that she wields. It is such a fine blade I would do well not to be careless around her." The masked woman had thought to herself before her mask fell off revealing herself to be Esdeath

"Wha . . its General Esdeath." Bols had said in a suprising tone

"So that's the boss even she is a weird one here." Wave had thought to himself

"I am happy to see that all of you have some level of combat abilities. Though several of you need to get some training done to better your skills I believe that it is something I can work with. In another room there will be a change of clothes for all of you and hurry because we have to get the politics out of the way first. The main part of the politics will be the introduction to the Emperor. Then after that we will have a party giving all of us the chance to get better acquainted with each other." Esdeath had explained to everybody in the room with a charming smile

"General Esdeath since we are a team won't it be appropriate for this team to have a name." Dr. Stylish had asked much to the satisfaction of Esdeath

"This team has been formed with the purpose of hunting down those treacherous beings against the Empire. From this point on we will be known as the Jaegers." Esdeath had explained to everyone

 **(The Training Grounds)**

"I'M FULLY HEALED EVERYONE SO WHO'S READY TO TRAIN WITH ME!" Mine had yelled after entering the training grounds. Though after she entered she had noticed Leone and Raiden in a fighting stance, Tatsumi doing push-ups with Akame on his back reading a book, and also Lubbock watching the Leone and Raiden.

"Hello Mine it looks like you healed which is good." Akame had said after looking at her

"Um what are you doing with Tatsumi Akame? Leone why are you using your teigu it's not often that you use it outside of a mission?" Mine had asked while looking around

"Akame is helping Tatsumi out with his training after he used incursion and as for me I'm about to spar with Raiden. I normally wouldn't use Lionelle but after hearing about what it does Raiden insisted on it." Leone had explained to Mine while maintaining her stance

"I actually plan on training later since everyone has a training partner. For now, I'm actually looking forward to seeing how this spar turns out." Lubbock had said to Mine

"Then I will see as well just to see what your capable of Raiden. I hope that won't be a problem?" Mine had told Raiden

"Sure we were just about to get started so watch and stay out of the way." Raiden had told Mine while maintaining his fighting stance

After a few seconds the two fighters had locked eyes against each other maintaining their focus on the spar. Leone had made the first move and started with a punch. Raiden had blocked the punch by grabbing it and pulled Leone in and gave her an elbow bash knocking her back a bit. Leone stood her ground and dashed towards Raiden but before she got too close she jumped over him and after landing she had tried to smash her arm against Raiden. Raiden noticing this had bent over backwards to dodge the arm and hit Leone with a few quick jabs. Leone had retaliated by attacking Raiden with a few jabs of her own. Unfortunately for her Raiden had blocked each attack with ease and grabbed the last punch. Leone had expected this and the instant Raiden grabbed her fist Leone had jumped over Raiden and tried to hit him before she landed. Raiden had rolled over to the ground to dodge the hit and while he was on the ground he had proceeded to spin on his back and kicked Leone repeatedly before landing a final kick that had caused Leone to fall to the ground much to the shock of everyone watching.

"Wow I can see how your able to give the Empire so much trouble Raiden. I can't think of anyone who can give me trouble when it comes to hand to hand fighting especially when I use my teigu. Heck I wasn't able to hit you at all." Leone had said to Raiden

"Don't feel too bad about it Leone I just have a long history of fighting very powerful people. Why if you know about half the things I fought you'll see why I have to be this strong." Raiden had told Leone before he helped her up

"Now that is a story that I am looking forward to hearing." A familiar female voice had said

"Hey boss where are you going with those teigus?" Tatsumi had asked after getting up from his push-ups

"Our secondary duties to the revolutionary army is to gather teigus for them so they can find people on our side who can use them. So with the teigus we've picked up I taking them to the headquarters of the revolutionary army." Najenda had replied to Tatsumi

"There are plenty of Danger Beasts out there boss. Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself? If you want, I can go with you to ensure a safer journey.? Raiden had told Najenda

"Thanks for the offer Raiden but I can handle this by myself. The only thing is that I can't use any of these teigus. Are you sure you don't want any of these teigus Raiden? I can see the teigus of the three beasts being useful to you." Najenda had asked Raiden

"No thanks boss considering who died because of these teigus that was used by Esdeath's forces I wouldn't feel comfortable in having one of these. Besides I think the people in the revolutionary army needs it more than I do at the moment. I will just get the next teigu we're able to come across." Raiden had explained to Najenda

"I understand Raiden I just hope that moment is not too far off. While I am there I'm also going to see if they can spare a few people for us. Though given the type of people we are going to need I'm not gonna hold my breath." Najenda had said before taking a smoke

"If only I was stronger big brother would not have been killed. I was just too weak and because of that Bulat was the one to die." Tatsumi had said in a guilty tone of voice

"Don't worry too much about it Tatsumi." Raiden had said much to everyone's shock especially Najenda's who looked as if she was about to speak before Raiden spoke

"The fact that you not only survived fighting against those guys and also managed to make sure that they are dead speaks volumes of your potential. I know I fought Esdeath briefly but I can tell that she is immensely powerful. So for someone to be trained by a person like her is scary just to even think about it. Bulat gave you his teigu right? So train hard and fight not just for your sake but for his as well so you can be a warrior that he will be proud of. The fact that he sacrificed himself just so that you can live and has given you a powerful weapon shows how much faith Bulat has in your skills." Raiden had explained to Tatsumi

"Hahaha well said Raiden I suppose that you do care about all of us." Leone had said with a big grin on her face

"Akame I am leaving you in charge everyone's standing orders is to train and get stronger. Raiden as for you I know that you still have some people left on your list so you are free to take care of them at your discretion." Najenda had said before leaving

"Even though the three beasts are dead it doesn't change the fact that we are still shorthanded and lost good people. Raiden is indeed powerful but he still has limits and the fact that this Vamp is a monstrous force that can fight on par with Akame is already more trouble than we can handle. Not to mention the report of Esdeath gathering teigu users which is already going to be a whole world of problems in the long term. It looks like we are all in for some tough battles head of us." Najenda had thought to herself as she continued on her journey.

 **(The Palace Throne Room)**

"I thank you all for coming all this way to work under Esdeath in order to protect nd serve the Empire." Emperor Makoto had told Esdeath, Vamp and their new comrades before he continued on while Prime Minister Honest was eating raw meat

"I fully believe that with all of your combined efforts the threat of Night Raid will be nothing more than a distant memory in the past. While the Empire will continue to thrive and survive this ordeal. Also there is another threat that has intruded on these Palace grounds twice and he is proving himself to be a great threat to the nobles of the Empire. This threat has recently been identified as Raiden and I truly hope that all of you will be effective in ending the threat he represents to all of us." The young Emperor had said

Everyone except for Esdeath did not notice it but Vamp had a brief twitching reaction upon hearing the name Raiden. When Esdeath noticed the brief reaction Vamp had made she had made a mental note to follow up on that.

 **(Moments Later)**

The Jaegers had occupied a large room for all of them to have their party in after their attendance to the young Emperor. Everyone was doing various tasks Wave and Bols were cooking together, Seryu was playing with Koro, Run and Dr. Stylish was talking to each other, Kurome was eating her snacks at the table, and Esdeath was at the table waiting for the food. Though Vamp himself was playing with his knife with a look of excitement on his face.

"The one the emperor called Raiden did you fight him General Esdeath?" Vamp had asked Esdeath much to the surprise of everyone

"Why yes I did Vamp me and General Budo fought him." Esdeath had replied to Vamp

"I also fought him that evil monster Vamp. That Raiden was an evil coward who is a threat to justice he even cut off both of my limbs and if it wasn't for Dr. Stylish I would never be able to fight for Justice again." Seryu had said before Vamp had chuckled after hearing her story

"Is there a reason your laughing at Seryu's fight with Raiden Vamp?" Run had asked noticing the chuckling

"My apologies but truth be told the circumstance of your survival is either luck or mercy. If Raiden really wanted to he would have killed Seryu." Vamp had said bluntly much to the shock of everyone in the room except for Esdeath

"Will it be an accurate assumption in saying that you have a history with Raiden Vamp? I had noticed that When the Emperor mentioned him you had brief reaction to it." Esdeath had told Vamp

"When we first met General Esdeath I had said that one person has managed to prove himself capable of killing me. Raiden is that one and you have not seen him on the battlefield and I am willing to believe that he has grown stronger since we had last fought." Vamp had explained to Esdeath

"Is there anything that you can tell us that might be of use when fighting him Vamp. I mean if what your saying is true then he can kill most if not all of us." Run had said with a nod of agreement from everyone

"As I said I suspect that he has grown stronger and if that is the case it will be hard to give an accurate description of his skills for I may end up underestimating him. My best recommendation at the moment is for at least a team of three including either myself or General Esdeath. The power I had received from Akame's teigu may be useful against ordinary people but against Raiden it will be impossible for the poison to kill him." Vamp had explained further to everyone with Esdeath listening in paying attention to every detail

"You encountered my sister and survived her teigu Vamp?" Kurome had asked Vamp

"Yes I did young child and I see the resemblance you have to your sister Kurome." Vamp had said

"Wait you and Raiden have a teigu that allows you to survive a teigu like Murasame?" Wave had asked Vamp

"Me nor Raiden do not own any teigu that I am aware of. It is the way that our bodies have been modified for the constant battles that we have been in." Vamp had replied getting an even more intriguing look from Esdeath and also Dr. Stylish

"Raiden has no teigu of his own and he is able to survive a fight against both General Esdeath and General Budo. I must do a thorough examination on this Raiden as well as Vamp since he is also able to join Esdeath's team and does not have a teigu of his own. Just think of the Stylish possibilities that can exist." Dr. Stylish had thought to himself with a lot of excitement

"Well I personally look forward to seeing what Raiden is capable of when he is not holding back. As well as something else that I am curious about which is finding love." Esdeth had said much to the shock of everyone except for Vamp because of that last statement

"It seems that we may need to get more recruits for our team so we will have a better chance against Raiden and also have someone who can use that teigu we recovered from that member of Night Raid. I believe that a tournament will be the best option for us since we will get a firsthand look at their skills." Dr. Stylish had said to everyone's agreement

"By the way who was it that had killed the member of Night Raid?" Run had asked Esdeath

"I was the one who killed the member of Night Raid Run." Vamp had answered

"There was originally two but after Vamp killed one of them I told him to let her go because it will be a good way for Night Raid to get a sense of fear. Which will make things interesting to see how they will react in the future." General Esdeath had explained

"Oh I see." Run had said

"All the more reason to examine your body soon Vamp." Dr. Stylish had thought to himself

 **(The Arena)**

Tatsumi had heard from Lubbock that a tournament was being held within the Capital that is hosted by General Esdeath. Tatsumi originally came to the Capital so he can raise money for his Village. Since the tournament was offering a prize money it will be a good chance for Tatsumi to get some funding for his Village and also get some more fighting experience outside of his missions with Night Raid. The tournament is in its early matches and Tatsumi has finally went up to the stage.

"In the east corner Karubi the Butcher and in the west corner Introducing Tatsumi the blacksmith!" Wave had announced to everybody in the crowd

Esdeath and Run had noticed that Tatsumi was a kid but Esdeath suspects or at least hopes that there is much more to him than at first glance. The main reason she is hoping for something exciting is because she has grown very bored of the fights that she has seen so far in the tournament. Though the main purpose of the tournament is to find a new recruit for the Jaegers with what she has seen so far during the tournament her hopes are not high.

"You're a tiny one aren't you kid. Just try to look like a man when you lose to me like the whiner you are. I'm a 9th level master of the imperial fist so that prize money is as good as mine." Karubi had said taunting Tatsumi before he had dashed to attack Tatsumi

Tatsumi had easily noticed that attack and dodged it with relative ease surprising everyone except for Leone and Lubbock who was in the audience. Kurubi had tried to attack Tatsumi again but Tatsumi had dodged it again with ease this time without even trying.

"My training with Night Raid is paying off greatly for me. In the past I would have been scared of this guy but now he's nothing to me." Tatsumi had said while dodging Karubi's rapid punches

Tatsumi had decided to go on the offensive and tried to attack Karubi. Tatsumi had dashed towards the large man and tried to kick him in the chest only for him to be bounced off. Tatsumi was able to land on his feet but Karubi had taken this time to launch himself at Tatsumi and launched at barrage of punches towards Tatsumi. Fortunately for Tatsumi his training with Night Raid had allowed him to block each attack with relative ease. The attacks themselves felt so weak a part of him was wondering why he felt the need to dodge in the first place. After a few seconds Tatsumi had managed to find an opening and had managed to punch Karubi and managed to launch him back far. Tatsumi did not stop and he had followed up by dashing towards him and tripped him over and kicked him really hard before he landed knocking him unconscious.

"The winner is Tatsumi!" Wave had announced to the crowd to a lot of cheering

"Thank you everyone!" Tatsumi had said giving off a charming smile that had charmed Esdeath

"That smile, that skill, that look he's the one." Esdeath had thought to herself though before she could get to the stage she was stopped by Run

"General Esdeath let's wait a few more matches I admit he has potential but we still need to know for certain if he's capable. After all we can't take too many chances if what we're told of Raiden is true." Run had explained barely avoiding a death glare from Esdeath

"I suppose your right Run but I will ONLY wait a few more matches." Esdeath had clarified to Run

"Now in the east corner is Genrow the iron jaw." Wave had announced to the crowd

When Genrow had come onto the arena he had blonde hair and was equipped with a metal jaw. The man is also tall and has spiked brass knuckles and also has a gun holstered. The man is very intimidating and some of the people in the audience had shuddered at the sight of the man.

"Finally with this prize money I will be able recruit more people and hunt down the son of a bitch who broke my jaw. Piece of shit cost me a good score with that business owner now not only do I have to endure being a laughing stock but I also had to dish out a lot of money to get my upgrades. Let's see that metallic piece of shit stands up to me now." Genrow had thought to himself

"Now in the west corner it is Jack the traveler." Wave had announced before a man had come onto the arena

The man that came onto the arena has light blonde hair that is wrapped in a ponytail. The man is also armed with a weapon but it was a simple katana. As for clothes Jack was wearing regular clothes that is common among the locals. Jack was in truth Raiden in disguise while his sword is within its sheath since because of the way it's made it can easily pass of as a specially made katana.

"Is that Raiden out there in the arena? What the hell is he doing there doesn't he know that his skills will give him away especially with Esdeath watching?" Lubbock had whispered in a panicked tone

"I'm sure it will be fine just as long as he doesn't do anything fancy." Leone had whispered to Lubbock as well.

Raiden had looked at Genrow and mentally laughed at the man because he recognized him from when he tried to rob Johnny. Raiden not being intimidated by the tall man had walked up to him. Though before he got close he had dug his sword within the ground and continued to walk towards him.

"Um sir you do know that you are allowed the use of your weapons right?" Wave had asked with some concern in his voice

"I know I just think it would be better and more interesting for me to let him have that advantage. After all, looking at him he honestly needs it desperately." Raiden had declared much to the shock of everyone in the audience and to the anger of Genrow

"So the guy's pretty cocky let's see how far that attitude will take him in this match." Run had said while Esdeath had looked with a focused gaze.

After the match had started Genrow had drawn his gun and fired at Raiden. Raiden had quickly dodged the shot which shocked everyone. Genrow had tried firing again but this time he had fired repeatedly and much more rapidly. Raiden had dodged all of them with ease with a bored look on his face. When Raiden had dodged a few more times he had managed to get close to Genrow and punch him hard in the stomach. Genrow had almost fallen back but Raiden did not give him the chance to recover from the stagger. Raiden had dashed towards Genrow and grabbed his head and slammed it onto the ground knocking him unconscious.

"Well I suppose that is it for Genrow the winner is Jack!" Wave had announced to everyone in the audience with them responding in cheers

"It seems like I underestimated him General Esdeath." Run had told Esdeath while she focused on Raiden

"Now for the next match we have Tatsumi the blacksmith in the east corner vs Jack the traveler in the west corner." Wave had said to the cheers of the crowd but with a concerning look from both Leone and Lubbock.

Once the match had started Raiden had dashed towards Tatsumi and put him in a headlock. Tatsumi had tried to struggle to get out of but unfortunately for him Raiden was too strong.

"Don't worry I'll hold back and you'll be the one to win. Just try to make it look good for the crowd." Raiden had whispered to Tatsumi before Tatsumi managed to flip him over

Raiden had tried to attack Tatsumi with a barrage of fists but Tatsumi had blocked each punch. Tatsumi had tried to punch Raiden but he caught it and kicked Tatsumi. The kick had knocked Tatsumi back a bit but he did not stagger and he had held his own. Raiden had made a fast charged towards Tatsumi and tried to punch him but Tatsumi had flipped over him and kicked him after he landed. Raiden had held his ground and tried to attack Tatsumi one more time with a kick but Tatsumi had grabbed the kick and tossed him over. Raiden felt content with the fight and stood down with Esdeath impressed with Tatsumi's skills as well as Raiden in his disguise.

"The winner of this match is Tatsumi!" Wave had announced to the whole crowd with a cheering response

"I have seen all that I have wanted to see." Esdeath had said before walking down to the arena.

"So that's General Esdeath of the Empire. She must be coming down to give me the prize money early herself. I don't feel comfortable getting it from her but money is money after all." Tatsumi had thought to himself

"General Esdeath is coming I better get my sword and go before things get out of hand." Raiden had thought to himself

"So Tatsumi is your name I suppose?" Esdeath had asked

"Why yes it is." Tatsumi had responded to the strange question feeling intimidated by Esdeath presence. Though what has happened next was something that Tatsumi, Raiden, nor Leone and Lubbock did not anticipate. What General Esdeath did was wrap a collar around Tatsumi's neck which gave Tatsumi a bad feeling in his spine.

"From this point on you now belong to me. There are too many people here so we will discuss this back at the Palace in my room." Esdeath had said while Tatsumi has a look of horror on his face.

"This is bad I better get out of here while I have the chance." Raiden had thought to himself after he had grabbed his sword. Though as soon as he was about to leave the arena he was called on by Esdeath

"Hold on Jack I also have some words for you. I have seen your previous matches and I must say that I am impressed." Esdeath had said

"Damn did she recognize me. No I just have to calm down but if push comes to shove I am prepared to fight my way out." Raiden had thought to himself mentally prepared to draw his sword

"I can tell when someone is holding back a lot of their strength. I admire your willingness to give your enemies a fighting chance and it is something I can relate with. Still I don't wish to see someone of your potential let their skill go to waste. However, with the inclusion of Tatsumi my personal forces are full so what am I to do?" Esdeath had wondered to herself

"How about letting him serve under General Budo. I have heard that he has to go on a special mission and he's looking for talented warriors so I believe that Jack will be perfect for it." Run had said after reaching the arena

"That is an excellent idea Run. So Jack do you accept the job offer." Esdeath had asked Raiden

"It will be a bit suspicious if I turn this down but I don't want to hurt the rebellion. For now, it will be best if I just placate them and wing it from here." Raiden had thought to himself

"It sounds like a great opportunity for me so I accept." Raiden had answered Esdeath and Run

"Splendid I'm sure Budo will be happy to get a new recruit with such potential." General Esdeath had said with excitement before leaving the arena while dragging Tatsumi by the collar.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Raiden had thought to himself before following General Esdeath

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I have made a poll regarding whether or not I should do the Omake for this story. More details about it is in the poll description. Also fun fact Genrow is the same bandit leader that Riden had saved Johnny from in the first chapter.**

 **Also to prevent a potential misunderstanding Raiden's reasoning for entering the tournament will be explained next chapter.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10 kill the bandit threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I'm slowly getting closer to the point of pairings so if there are any concerns about pairings then rest assured I have a good idea on how I will handle the pairing situation with Tatsumi and there will be pairings.**

 **Also throughout most of this chapter Raiden will be referred to as Jack by other people. I wanted to say this now to prevent some confusion.**

* * *

Chapter 10 kill the bandit threats

 **(The road to the Palace)**

Raiden had spent a great deal of time fighting against the corruption of the Empire by killing nobles within the Capital. After recently killing another noble of the Empire he had found out much to his surprise that he is halfway through Ozun's list. It is clear to Raiden that after enough time has passed he will eventually run out of names. While he was thinking about how he will get more targets once his list runs out he had gotten news of a tournament. Raiden had figured that he can get the prize money and use some of the money to not only start a nest egg for Janey, but also use the remaining funds to hire an informant that can get him access to information that is outside of Night Raid's resources and contribute to Night Raid themselves. All that will require for Raiden is to blend into the tournament with a new disguise and some real clothes that's not holographic to throw off people that remembers his old one. Since nobody is able to recognize his sword Raiden can easily pass it off as a specially made sword if people start asking a lot of questions.

Unfortunately for Raiden he did not anticipate Tatsumi participating as well and since some of the money will be going to Night Raid Raiden figured that he can convince Tatsumi to give him a fair cut of the prize money after the tournament after explaining to Tatsumi why he is participating. Though what Raiden did not expect is that Esdeath had something different in mind for Tatsumi which is essentially making Tatsumi her's. As for Raiden he did not see himself having to work for the Empire especially under General Budo of all people though it is more preferable than General Esdeath or worse Prime Minister Honest.

Currently Raiden and Tatsumi are in a carriage together with Esdeath and Run. While Raiden is constantly looking for a way to escape once he arrives. Tatsumi on the other hand has a look of pure horror on his face that is clear to everyone in the carriage except Esdeath.

"Hmm that sword of yours looks quite unique Jack. Would it be an accurate assumption to say that it is stronger than most other swords?" Run had said with a suspicious look in his eyes

"That guy is more observant than I thought. It's a good thing I have a cover story ready in case somebody started asking questions." Raiden had thought before answering Run mentally reminding himself to thank Leone for telling him more about teigu's and their functions.

"Oh your curious about my sword well your right it is stronger than most other swords and it's all because of my master who made this sword. He was able to make it so strong with the use of his teigu and from what he told me it wasn't easy." Raiden had responded hoping it will be enough to get rid of some suspicion from Run and possibly Esdeath

"It just seems strange that your master uses a teigu that make weapon's and he is not in service of the empire. Not to mention that this is the first time I'm hearing of him." Run had said in an even more suspicious tone

"Well the reason is that he's not the type of person to tell people about his teigu and it wasn't easy to get this sword from him either. How I was able to get it well I killed him in a sword fight in order to get his sword. After training me for a few months I had said that I wanted powerful weapon for myself once I get out there on my own. After making this sword we had an intense sword fight and a few hours later I won the fight against him. The old man did not want to die on his death bed so he figured dying in the intensity of a sword fight is the best way to go. As for how he made it well he had used his teigu's trump card to make this very sword and the teigu was destroyed afterwards." Raiden had explained further to Run but this time he has General Esdeath's attention as well

"Hmm your old master seems like a very stubborn and prideful old man. Though it is looked down upon the terms and consent of his death was his alone. So I don't think you will deal with any trouble for what happened with him. Still would you care to tell us why the teigu was destroyed Jack?" Run had said wanting more details about the sword and the teigu.

"The reason the teigu was destroyed was because he told me that his teigu is able to make many weapon's and it's trump card allows the user to create a powerful weapon but it weakens the teigu as a result. He did not tell me too much about his teigu but he did say that he made four other swords like it. But that is all I know unfortunately." Raiden had finished explaining to Run and Esdeath.

"I see well thank you for the explanation Jack." Run had said in a grateful tone

Raiden was once again glad that he was told more about teigu's from Leone so he will have a good explanation for the quality of his sword in case people asked. The reason for it was because he would not feel comfortable being without his weapon so a believable story would be easy to accept for how his sword is designed the way it is. Not to mention that if he told the truth the Empire would know who he really is. The best scenario that can occur from this lie is that they believe him and they will go looking for the other swords on a wild goose chase. Worst case they have no evidence to prove otherwise and cannot do a thing.

"I see that you are nervous my dear Tatsumi. Trust me soon you will have no more worries in the immediate future." General Esdeath had told Tatsumi in a caring tone

"Um thank you General Esdeath." Tatsumi had said in a nervous tone

"I didn't think I would be seeing this side to Esdeath after our brief fight at the palace. Though if what I'm told about her is true then being her pet is a fate worse than death.

 **(Revolutionary Army's HQ)**

Najenda had spent a good deal of time travelling to the headquarters of the revolutionary army to deliver the teigu's, request for more people, and also receive updates about the status of the revolutionary army. The status report that Najenda has received went as well as she expected. While Night Raid has done well in dealing with enemies for the Revolutionary Army that will be a problem in the long term. The Army's own forces have been facing problems as well with losses to their outposts and their own forces as well. Though recovering teigu's for the revolutionary army will help strengthen their forces. It will take a great deal of time for them to find a compatible person for the teigu.

The revolutionary army did hear of Raiden's exploit and as an effect many nobles are siding with the revolutionary army with the belief that Raiden is working for them and can offer them protection in return for resources that the Revolutionary Army can use such as funding and private guard forces. News of Raiden's activities did surprise the Army and since it is boosting morale and bringing in nobles that are offering their resources to the revolution. They figured it will be best to give them an empty reassurance.

Unfortunately, the news Najenda had for them did not help morale in the slightest. The news that Najenda had for the main leaders of the Revolutionary Army is the information that General Esdeath had recruited Vamp and all of the information she has on him. At first it was hard to believe but eventually the understood the threat of Vamp and realized that Vamp in a right position can destroy the Revolution along with Esdeath. After being told to wait for news about additional forces to Night Raid she had decided to wait near a tower and smoke one of her cigarettes.

"I knew they would have a hard time believing the information about Vamp. But I didn't think they would accept it in a depressing way. Unless we discover a weakness with that man there can exist a chance that he can become stronger than Esdeath." Najenda had thought to herself while smoking

"I had also asked the people around here about the location called the United States but as I thought nobody has heard of it. I hope Lubbock's books can shed some light on this because if he does not then it will appear that Raiden will have to be confronted directly. Not to mention that I suspect he's keeping a few secrets from us." Najenda had thought to herself even further reluctantly thinking about the worst case scenario.

 **(The Jaeger's Room)**

Tatsumi and Raiden had arrived at the Palace with no problems. After exchanging farewells with each other. Both of them had proceeded to serve their respective Generals. Wave had decided to escort Raiden to the training grounds following Esdeath's directions. While Tatsumi will be escorted by Esdeath and Run themselves. After a few minutes Tatsumi had found himself within the private room of the Jaeger's with the members inside excluding Wave who is with Raiden at the moment.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you all to our newest recruit to the Jaegers Tatsumi. From this point on he will be a part of our group and I shall train him to be the perfect soldier. When I first saw him I felt it he will be my partner in love." General Esdeath had said in a tone of excitement

"You dragged him from the arena and have a collar around his neck?" Questioned Run

"Of course I did I had to make sure that he stood out as my lover of course." Esdeath had said in a clueless tone

"Well with that collar on people will see him as a pet instead of your lover. So wouldn't it be better for you to remove that collar from him so there won't be any problems?" Run had asked Esdeath hoping she would get the message

"Hmm I see your point Run I will remove it. By the way are any of you married or have lovers of your own?" Esdeath had asked in a curious tone

"I have a wife of my own General Esdeath I've been married to her for six years. I even have a wonderful daughter with her." Bols had proclaimed proudly

"Do you treat your wife well Bols as if she's your queen?" Vamp had asked quickly getting everyone's attention

"Yes I do Vamp I make sure that my wife and my little girl are treated well no matter what." Bols had responded to Vamp much to his delight

"Then you are doing well Bols and I am proud of you. I once had a queen myself and to my shame I had failed her and she died as a result. But my queen has continued to live on through the flesh of another and I will travel as far as I go to find my queen newly reborn." Vamp had said with determination in his voice that has impressed Bols and Seryu

"That is so admirable Vamp I'm confident that you will find your queen. If you need help finding her, then you can count on me." Bols had said with admiration in his voice and eyes

"In the name of Justice I will help you as well Vamp." Seryu had said with just as much admiration in her and eyes as well

"Wait both of them called that man Vamp. Is that man over there the same one who killed Sheele? At first glance he looks like an odd person. But from what Raiden had told me Vamp is very dangerous. Not to mention that from what Mine has told everyone he's nothing short of a monster." Tatsumi had thought to himself while maintaining control of his emotions

Vamp had decided to walk closer to Tatsumi to get a better look at him. Though Vamp is close to Tatsumi General Esdeath was eying him carefully. When Vamp had gotten a good long look at Tatsumi he had turned his attention to Esdeath.

"Your lover has a lot of growth potential General Esdeath. If trained and guided properly his power could be immense. It would be quite unfortunate if he was to become our enemy." Vamp had said glancing Tatsumi a brief glance

"I understand your concern Vamp but rest assured I will mold him without fail." Esdaeth had said in a confident tone. Though before anyone was able to speak any further the doors had opened up and it was Wave arriving.

"I'm back everybody sorry it took me so long to get here." Wave had said getting everyone's attention

"Ah Wave how did things go with escorting Jack to General Budo?" Esdeath had asked

"There were no problems General Esdeath and everything went great. Jack has even made a good impression on the General. In fact, let me tell you all about what has happened." Wave had told everyone which had gotten everyone's attention including Tatsumi's

 **(Flashback)**

 **(The Palace Training Grounds)**

"So what do you think of the Palace with everything your seeing so far Jack?" Wave had asked in a curious tone

"It's really impressive I can see why the Emperor would spend a great deal of time here. I can clearly see that the people of the Palace would spend a great deal of time taking care of this place." Raiden had responded

"Well the people here may seem strange but once you get to know them you will see that they are not really bad." Wave had said in an optimistic tone

"Well you're not bad at least." Raiden had thought to himself

"Oh I never had the chance to properly introduce myself Jack. My name is Wave and it may not look like it but I am a man of the sea." Wave had said in an excited tone as well

"Wave even if you didn't tell me that could not be any more obvious." Raiden had said to Wave's shock

"What, come on is it the fish I brought or maybe the hair." Wave had said hurriedly before Raiden had calmed him down before they had arrived

When the both of them arrived Raiden and Wave had saw a tall muscular man standing among a few soldiers who was lying down on the ground either tired or unconscious. When Raiden had saw the man he had immediately recognized him as General Budo. Raiden is glad that he has better control of his emotions this time. Because if he did not then he would try to kill Budo on the spot but it is not the time or the place for it.

"Ridiculous display of power from all of you! If you can't survive a few punches, then none of you will last long during the mission!" General Budo had said in a dominating tone

"Sir with all due respect it's not our fault that your ridiculously strong. We're just weak little insects compared to you." A man with red hair had said to Genera Budo

"It's just that type of attitude that slows down your growth boy! Do not be intimidated by the strength of your foes. Turn that fear into a reason to get stronger unless you want your comrades to suffer because of your fear! Now all of you get up and rest up we will try again later." Genral Budo had said before walking towards Raiden and Wave

"Hello General Budo my name is Wave and I am a member of General Esdeath's forces. I am here on official business on her behalf." Wave had said while giving the General a salute

"Do not concern yourself with formalities what is it that General Esdeath wants?" Budo had said in an impatient and irritated tone

"General Esdeath was recruiting people and has found someone you can add to your own forces. She has written the letter that explains everything and requested that I bring it to you." Wave had said before handing Budo the letter that he was instructed to bring to him

General Budo had grabbed the letter and proceeded to read it carefully. After reading the contents of the letter Budo had looked at Raiden with a focused gaze before reading the letter further. Once Budo was done he had decided to put the letter in his pocket before deciding to speak.

"It seems General Esdeath thinks highly of your capabilities Jack. Well you're going to have to give me a demonstration of your skills so I won't believe that you'll bring my soldiers down. Take a stance you are welcomed to use your weapon if you wish." General Budo had said before signaling his soldiers to get out of the way.

"No problem General but I'm not going to use my weapon against you I'll fight you unarmed." Raiden had said before sticking his sword to the ground mentally glad that he only has to fight Budo in CQC.

"It seems your confident in your hand to hand capabilities. But you will soon learn that confidence will only take you so far." Budo had said readying his stance as well

"I saw your earlier fights in the arena Jack but General Budo is on a whole different level. I hope nothing bad happens to you Jack." Wave had thought to himself while watching the two get ready

After a brief second the both of them had thrown a punch with one hand only for it to be blocked by the hand of their other opponent. Then Raiden had jumped back so he can have some space and proceeded to punch Budo. The General had blocked the punch and tried to attack Raiden's shoulder with his elbow. The instant Raiden had saw Budo's elbow Raiden had dodged to the side and punched Budo in the rib. Raiden had proceeded to attack Budo with a flurry of jabs only for one of his fists to be blocked by Budo. The General had saw it as an opportunity to attack Raiden and tried to kick him. The kick had knocked Raiden back a bit but he did not go down.

Budo had proceeded to follow up with the attack and tried to land a strong punch against Raiden. Thinking quickly Raiden had grabbed Budo by the wrist of the punch and proceeded to toss him to the ground. Raiden's move was successful because he had used Budo's own strength and momentum against him and it worked. Budo had gotten up after getting tossed and dashed towards Raiden with the intent to punch him. Raiden had braced himself for the impact and once Budo got close the punch was light much to Raiden's surprise. Then Raiden had realized Budo's plan and was barely able to block the uppercut. Budo's plan was to catch Raiden off guard with a light punch since Raiden will be focused on giving full strength to blocking an obvious attack. What Raiden did not know however was that Budo has full control of his strength and when the impact came it was light so he could give a major attack. Though what caught Budo off guard is that Raiden's reflexes were faster than the General thought and Raiden was barely able to block it. Though Raiden did get knocked back a good deal though. After Raiden was knocked back both he and General Budo had charged towards each other with the intent to strike. Though when they both got close they had stopped at the same time. After a few moments of stuned silence General Budo had started chuckling which had changed to full laughter.

The sparring match between General Budo and Raiden (Or as they know him as Jack) had stunned everyone. It is not often that a simple traveler gives a display of impressive skill level but it is unheard of that someone can spar with General Budo to a standstill.

"You show an impressive level of skill Jack. I admit I had my doubts earlier but after that spar I am convinced that General Esdeath had made a wise recommendation. YOU SEE THAT EVERYONE THAT IS HOW YOU DO IT. LEARN FROM MY MATCH AGAINST JACK AND USE IT AS MOTIVATION TO GET STRONGER!" General Budo had yelled to everyone present

"That was impressive if he was part of the army then there is no doubt he would go far in the Empire." Wave had thought to himself

"Jack I assume you know that we will be departing on a mission soon. Before we depart tomorrow you will be properly debriefed so for now take this time to get to know your comrades. General Esdeath's letter says that you are a traveler I hope that your time here will convince you to join us." General Budo had said before proceeding with his duties. Though before Budo left he had called over a soldier that was watching the whole thing.

"Allen bring Jack and everyone else here to the mess hall. I will join as soon as I can after I have finished my other duties." General Budo had commanded

"YES SIR!" The soldier now known as Allen had said while giving Budo a salute

"Well it looks like this is it Jack. Hopefully I'll be seeing you around the Palace or the Capital." Wave had told Jack

"The feeling is mutual Wave it was nice meeting you as well and who knows we might be seeing each other sooner than you think." Raiden had said as well before following Allen

 **(Flashback Ends)**

 **(the Jaegers Room)**

After Wave had explained what happened everyone has an impressed look on their faces as well as stunned silence. Then after a few more seconds Run was the first one to speak.

"So you mean to tell me that Jack had sparred with General Budo and the result ended in a draw. Not to mention that General Budo was impressed with his skills?" Run had asked wanting things to be cleared

"Of course I know it's hard to believe but you all should have seen it. Not to mention that Jack was not using his sword against the General." Wave had said

"I'm sure that it was an impressive match Wave. If Jack chooses to stay with the Empire, then I'm sure that General Budo will have a powerful addition to his forces. The thought of a powerful warrior to fight against excites me." Esdeath had said to Wave. After a brief moment a soldier had come into the room constantly catching his breath.

"General Esdeath I apologize for intruding but I have an important assignment for you." The soldier had said

"Excellent this is a perfect chance for all of you to display your abilities." General Esdeath had said

"Do we need to bring in any of those evil doers alive?" Seryu had asked

"Mercy is an action that the weak embraces so kill all of them. I expect all of you to kill at least twelve people. This is the type of work all of you will be doing from this point on. Are all of you prepared for that?" General Esdeath had responded

"Yes a chance to kill all of those evil doers in the name of Justice. I am glad beyond words to be here." Seryu had said while holding onto Koro

"I will fulfill all of my duties to the Empire. Even if my duties is to kill." Bols had said while wielding his teigu

"I'm the same honestly this is nothing different than what I'm used to." Kurome had said drawing her sword

"Due to the patronage of a great man I was able to join the navy. If I were to ask him how I would repay his kindness. He would tell me to do my best and fight for the sake of my country. So I will do it even if it means my life." Wave had said while wielding his weapon

"I wish to rise higher and higher for the sake of my desires coming to fruition. Though I can't do the purest of deeds I can still fulfill this mission." Run had said closing his book

"I have fought in many battles for a long time. This mission will be no different." Vamp had said in a calm yet dominant tone.

"How about you Dr. Stylish?" Esdeath had asked giving the doctor a curious glance

"My personal principle is quite simple General. IT IS THE PURSUIT OF STYLE! FROM THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU I KNEW THAT YOU ARE THE EMBODIMENT OF A GODDESS." Dr. Stylish had said getting a confused look from Esdeath

"I see that there is no hesitation among you which is good. Tatsumi as a substitute you will be coming along to see the abilities of your fellow teammates." General Esdeath had said

"I um understand General Esdeath." Tatsumi had said in a nervous tone

 **(The Palace Mess Hall)**

Raiden was amazed at the quality of the food that is being served to the soldiers under General Budo. He suspected that the food would be edible but he sees that a lot of care has been put into making the food. Before Raiden had taken a bite out of the food he was served three people had gone to sit to where Raiden was sitting. One of them is the young man from earlier with red hair. While the other one is a female with green streaks in her black hair. The third person is another female with a long black ponytail.

"Hey mind if we sit over here with you Jack? It's kinda hard finding good seats with friendly face." The young man with red hair from the training grounds had said

"Sure it's no problem make yourselves comfortable." Raiden had responded before eating his meal.

"Thanks Jack oh and let me introduce myself. My name is Maurice I started serving under General Budo over a year ago. The one with the green streaks in her hair is named Jade. She's good with the knives and even better at picking up the ladies. So for your sake don't bet against her or you'll lose . . badly I learned that the hard way." Maurice had said in a depressed tone

"Well it's your own fault for making the bet with me in the first place. At least that bad bet against me got you some pity dates." Jade had said before chuckling with Raiden and the other girl laughing shortly after

"Whatever it didn't stop you from getting in bed with the ladies you get Jade. Oh and the one with the ponytail is Kaitlyn but all of us just call her Kate." Maurice had said before eating his food

"Oh um hello my name is Kaitlyn but you can call me Kate. It's nice to meet you Jack." Kaitlyn had said in a nervous tone

"Well now that we've gotten our part of the introductions out of the way. So how about you tell us a bit about yourself Jack?" Jade had said while focusing on Raiden

"Oh um what's there to really tell? I mean I travelled around, my master used his teigu to make my sword before it broke. My sword is made to be stronger than most other swords so it is stronger and more durable. I have also spent a lot of my time killing Danger Beast and defeating the occasional bandit." Raiden had said in a confused tone

"Oh come on you have to have some interesting stories for us. I mean you must have experienced some type of intense training to be able to spar with General Budo the way you did." Maurice had said

"Yeah everyone whose seen it is talking about it. I didn't believe it at first but after getting some confirmation from the other soldiers then I suppose it's true." Jade had said

"Not to mention that you did it all without the use of a teigu or a weapon. Jade had sparred with the General a couple of times and she has lost every time even when she uses her teigu." Maurice had told Raiden

"Wait everyone here has a teigu?" Raiden had asked in a cautious tone

"Nah just Jade and Kate. General Budo tried getting me a teigu but the Prime Minister had stopped him every time. He says that because I am not of noble blood I'm not good enough to get a teigu." Maurice had explained to Raiden

"Ouch sorry to hear that you have to go through all of that." Raiden had said

"Don't worry about it Jack it shouldn't be too long until I get a teigu of my own during a mission so I'm not too bummed about it." Maurice had said optimistically

"That's assuming the teigu is worthwhile. Most of my relatives are nobles and through them I was able to get my own teigu. But I think the Prime Minister had allowed me to have one thinking he'd be able to bang me. Fortunately for my sanity he's not my type though General Esdeath is right up my alley assuming she's not as sadistic and bloodthirsty as I heard. She's attractive but I have my limits." Jade had said before continuing to eat.

"So what does both of your teigu's do." Raiden had asked

"My teigu is called Polar Ring and it gives me control over metal. I just have to hit it with an energy pulse from my ring." Jade had explained to Raiden while eating

"My teigu is called Medi Shot Jack. What it does is that I heal the people I shoot with my teigu. It's great for support purposes for the ones are injured." Kate had said bringing out her teigu which looked like a large rifle with three large arrow sticking out through the barrel. While a pink and white line connected the arrows.

"That teigu looks similar to Mine's Pumpkin. Good thing all it can do is heal or else I would be in trouble if she uses it against me." Raiden had thought to himself before speaking

"So tell me Maurice what kind of weapons do you use for your missions?" Raiden had asked

"Well in my case whenever I have to use my weapon I just use my twin swords. They may not be much but they can be pretty effective. Maybe you can show me a thing or two with your sword sometime?" Maurice had told Raiden

"Sure I'll give it some thought as far as a few tips I can give you. So can any of you tell me about General Budo?" Raiden had said with a curious tone

"Well what's there for me to tell you Jack? The General may seem strict at first glance but he honestly wants what's best for the Empire and his soldiers. The problem is that a lot of people are not making things easy for him. First the Prime Minister have the young Emperor practically under his control. Night Raid is causing a lot of unrest within the Capital. Not to mention the metal man who is named Raiden has been killing several nobles and I think he killed Kate's cousin." Maurice had explained

"It looks like word travels fast if these guys know my code name. I suppose it's a good thing I still have my disguise." Raiden had thought to himself before speaking to the three people with him

"So what do you guys think of the metal man now known as Raiden. During my travels I've heard of the things he's done but what do you guys think?" Raiden had asked wanting to see how common Empire soldiers view him

After Raiden had asked that question the three had suddenly become silent. Raiden suspected that the topic of his activities may bring up some unpleasant facts and opinions since he is talking to soldiers of the Empire. After a moment of taking a breath Jade was the first one to speak.

"It's kinda hard to explain what I think about him. On one hand I heard that he has done some good for a lot of innocent civilians. Though on the other hand he has killed some nobles who has known my family for years. I'm not exactly close to my family and those guys aren't what you would call noble but they didn't treat me wrong and I didn't really want them to die." Jade had explained to Raiden

"That Raiden is a killer there's no way around it. I heard the people he killed are said to be corrupt but that doesn't give him the right to be judge, jury, and executioner. He will kill not just the corrupt officials but also the people who is working for them who's just following orders." Maurice had explained in an angry tone

"Personally I don't know what to think of him. I mean he has helped a lot of people but a lot of the soldiers are afraid of him. The soldiers are afraid of the chance that the next person they are assigned to protect is a potential target and they could get killed by Raiden. Night Raid is already bad enough but at least with them they are hired assassins. But Raiden he could kill anyone and nobody would have an idea on who he will target. I think my cousin was actually killed by him." Kate had said in a worried tone

"Well who is your cousin Kate? I might have met him while I was here at the Capital." Raiden had asked

"My cousin's name is Gonboro. I heard that he is the captain of the guards and he is armed with a spiked hammer." Kate had explained to Raiden causing him to almost choke on his food

"Something wrong Jack?" Maurice had asked with a look of concern

"Nothing I just tried eating too fast. Kate can you tell me more about your cousin?" Raiden had asked slightly surprised at what he's learned

"Well my cousin was adopted by my aunt and uncle since he was a kid. But because he was adopted into a family of nobles a lot of people outside of our family has given him problems. I think because of what he went through it has toughened him up but for the worse but he's always been nice to me at least. In fact, because of him I was able to get my teigu. He's been trying to get a good position in the military of the Empire but a lot of his comrades has been under stress because of what he has to deal with involving Night Raid. I'm afraid that he's been taking his anger out on people and he may end up getting into trouble." Kaitlyn had explained further to Raiden

"I see well thanks for telling me." Raiden had said while hoping that he won't end up telling Kate that he killed Gonboro and the circumstances that led to his death. Because of the fact that she sees the good in her cousin and he doesn't want to hurt her.

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

"Your telling me that Tatsumi and Raiden are both with Esdeath right now?" Akame had said in a surprised tone

"Yes Akame after Tatsumi's match with Raiden Esdeath had come down to the arena and just took the both of them." Lubbock had told Akame

"Do you think that both of them were discovered?" Akame had asked

"I don't think so either of them were discovered. If they had, then both of them would have been killed on the spot. Tatsumi didn't use his Incursio and Raiden kept his fighting style simple and didn't even use his sword. Any ideas on what we should do Akame?" Leone had asked Akame

"Going off to rescue them is a colossal bad idea. So I hope you're not going to issue a bad order Akeme." Mine had said

"Hmm Tatsumi and Raiden are precious allies to us and we can't just leave them to Esdeath. On the other hand, getting inside the Palace is near impossible for us. If Raiden was here it would be a different story but as of now we can only wait and hope for the best and do what we can." Akame had declared to everyone

"Well how are we going to explain this to Janey? She doesn't know what we do and it is out of respect for Raiden that we don't tell her anything." Mine had told Akame

"Hmm if Raiden is gone for too long we can just tell her that he is going out for a bounty hunt. I don't like lying to her either but we have to give Raiden some time to tell her everything." Akame had told Mine

"Do you think she got over what happened to her parents?" Lubbock had asked

"I think she accepted it but she didn't really get over it. If something like that happened to you it would be hard for you to let it go. I think as things stand Raiden is the only person she has left. There has been no mention of extended family but the fact that there's been no mention of them we may have to assume the worst." Leone had stated to everyone

"I hope Raiden knows what he's doing when it comes to Janey. He does realize that us being assassins isn't something that we can keep a secret forever." Lubbock had said voicing his concerns to everyone

"We're just going to have to trust Raiden to handle the situation as best as he can." Akame had said

"Trusting Raiden is not a problem for us Akame. But the better question would be does Raiden trust us? Or is it my imagination that Raiden is still keeping a few secrets from us?" Mine had said which everyone could only silently agree with.

 **(The Bandit Stronghold)**

Tatsumi knew that whoever General Esdeath would recruit to be in her special forces would be no pushover in any way but what he's seeing is still hard to believe. The bandit stronghold that looks filled with people and very sturdy is slowly being taken over by seven people. Not to mention the fact that all of them are doing it with relative ease with the exception for Wave. Tatsumi is looking at amazement while also wondering how he is going to escape from Esdeath. When he noticed that Esdeath has her eyes deep onto him he had realized that he can't escape much to his horror.

"Incredible this can't even be believed." Tatsumi had muttered while Esdeath was sitting nearby on a log

"I will be training you myself Tatsumi and in time you will be able to do stuff like that with ease as well." Esdeath had said in a kind tone that surprised Tatsumi

"You're really kind General Esdeath." Tatsumi had told the General causing her to blush

"I see that you've heard of me by now Tatsumi is the real me different from the image you have in your head? You know this is the first time I am feeling these things Tatsumi. The feeling of being in love for the first time in my life." Esdeath had said while blushing

"She seems like a kind person deep down now that I'm looking at her. Could it be possible for me to convince her to become our ally?" Tatsumi had thought to himself

"General Esdeath could you tell me where I will be staying at?" Tatsumi had asked

"You will be staying in my room with me of course." Esdeath had answered which briefly shocked Tatsumi

"Well it looks like while I'm in the room with her it will be my big chance." Tatsumi had thought optimistically

"Taking the initiative is a very bold move General Esdeath. It is fitting since it is a tactic that best suits you." Vamp had said while approaching the two

"Vamp it appears that you have finished early. Tell me how is the rest of your comrades doing?" Esdeath had asked

"They are doing well with their quota General. I have killed more than twelve and the rest of the bandits that are retreating are being dealt with by Run. So I decided to arrive here early before the others." Vamp had stated

"I am glad to hear that Vamp." Esdeath had said

"General Esdeath what type of teigu does Vamp have? I mean at first glance he doesn't appear to be equipped with a teigu." Tatsmi had told Esdeath in a curious tone

"I see your curious as well Tatsumi. Well allow me to inform you that Vamp does not own a teigu of his own. Though do not let that fact deceive you because I have seen his skill myself and needless to say he is an exceptional addition to the Jaegers." Esdeath had said with confidence in her voice

"I appreciate the praise you have given me General and I do not wish to disappoint such high expectations." Vamp had replied to Esdeath

"He looks completely unharmed and his attitude he's completely calm about the situation he's in. It's almost unsettling like he could be killer in a blink of an eye. I'm starting to see how dangerous this man is and how he is able to kill Sheele." Tatsumi had thought to himself

 **(The Command Room)**

It is currently nighttime and Raiden had spent a good deal of time training with Maurice, Jade, and Katlyn while knowing them better so he can get ready for his mission with Budo. Unforeseen circumstances have occurred which has affected the planned mission. Instead of taking on the mission tomorrow they will have to take the mission tonight. As a result, everyone is waiting for General Budo to arrive and give a debrief on the mission they will soon be a part of.

"Hey Maurice do you have any idea what type of mission this will be?" Raiden had asked with a curious tone

"I don't know much Jack all I was told was that it's a mission the Prime Minister himself assigned but that's only a rumor. Apparently the mission itself is a punishment for failing to deal with Raiden when he trespassed into the Palace. I don't know all of the details myself so I would take it with a grain of salt if I were you." Maurice had replied to Raiden before General Budo had arrived with a serious look on his face ready to speak After seeing everyone in the room silent and focused on what he has to say Budo started to speak.

"Everyone it is no secret that we will be embarking on a mission soon and I assume that you all have received word that we will be pursuing this mission tonight instead of tomorrow. Well allow me to confirm that yes we will have our mission tonight and we will be departing for it after the debrief. Our mission is to put an end to a rouge Koukenji warrior that has made a base and has acquired a large number of followers. The man's name is Kobage and he has been a problem for the civilians of the Empire and travelers as well. Our orders are to put an end to the threat." General Budo had explained

"Excuse me General I have a question. I understand that a koukenji warrior is strong but I highly doubt its worth a General's notice. So why does it have your special attention?" Raiden had asked

"Excellent Question Jack the Reason this has my attention is because Kobage is confirmed to have a teigu." General Budo had said that has shocked everyone before continuing

"It's functions are unclear but we believe that with the use of his teigu he was able to get such a large number of recruits. Our orders are to kill him and retrieve the teigu. Whoever manages to kill him without my assistance will be able to have the teigu no questions asked." General Budo had said which excited everyone before continuing with the debriefing

"Before all of you get too excited remember that Kobage was able to gain a high number of followers so it should be expected that he is highly skilled. Not to mention none of us knows what his teigu does. For all we know it could be a biological teigu so don't get careless. On our way to Kobage's base we will study the land details so we will not arrive at his base blind and once we arrive we will execute our plan of attack. For now, the plan is a direct assault since other entry points is either close to a hoard of danger beast or provides no cover from him or his men. I will lead the assault and create an entry point for all of you. The rest of you will attack and deal with Kobage. Current orders are to deal with Kobage and his teigu so how you handle his followers is entirely your discretion. Kaitlyn, Jade, and Jack are to stay here for further instructions the rest of you get to the carriages for transport." Budo had explained in good detail before everyone left except for the people Budo asked for by name

"The reason I called you three here is because each of you are special cases. Kaitlyn because of the function of your teigu you are to stay behind and help our wounded. I it is unlikely that you will need to use your teigu's trump card so do not think to use it. Jade I am sending you ahead to scout the area we will be arriving at. I need you to find blind spots that we can use though if you can't find any come back and assist us. Jack because of your combat ability you will be accompanying me in the direct assault." General Budo had instructed before dismissing the three

 **(The road the Kobage's base)**

It has been a few hours since Raiden had left the Palace with Budo and his soldiers and things are tense. Currently Raiden is equipped with his sword as well as some armor that was provided by the General. Though when nobody was looking Raiden had removed it and used his holographic disguise to make it look like he is wearing the armor since he doesn't need the unnecessary extra weight. Raiden knows that he won't be able to fight at full strength while using his holographic disguise so he is going to have to rely on his team. At best Raiden will be able to fight at twenty percent of his full strength. But he knows he will have to tone it down a few notches so nobody will suspect his real identity. Fortunately for him Maurice is with Raiden and Budo and it will do Raiden a lot of good to see a friendly face.

"Are you nervous about the mission Jack?" Maurice had asked

"Nah just focused from personal experience I was told to expect the unexpected when it comes to a mission. With these teigu's I just have to expect anything so I can't let my guard down." Raiden had explained to Maurice

"I see well don't worry once the opening is made we just have to get inside and take down Kobage. Though I am hoping that Jade finds another entry point that we can use." Maurice had said optimistically before the carriage stopped

"We have arrived." General Budo had said before getting outside

 **(Kobake's Stronghold)**

When Budo, Raiden and Maurice as well as a few other soldiers left the Carriage they were greeted by Jade and her squad. When they looked at the stronghold they had noticed that it has a large number of spikes surrounding it. They had also noticed some corpses held up by several spikes that serves as a warning.

"Sir we had surveyed the area and we couldn't find any alternate entry points. It appears that the front path is our best entry option." Jade had said while giving the General a salute

"I see Jade, stand back with everyone else and wait for my signal." Budo has ordered causing everyone to stand back behind him

After a few seconds of breathing General Budo had started to surge his body with electricity. Then after taking a few breaths Budo had launched a powerful electric blast at the front wall destroying it with ease. This action had impressed everyone especially Raiden.

"Wow if he's this strong then Esdeath must be on a whole different level I'm glad I didn't fight them both at the same time." Raiden had thought to himself

"SOLDIERS CHARGE!" General Budo had commanded before the soldiers had charged into the stronghold including Raiden

As the soldiers was charging several other people had started to leave the stronghold and attacked the soldiers as well. Maurice and Raiden along with a few other soldiers had managed to get inside while attacking the bandits that got in their way.

"I noticed you didn't kill them Jack mind telling me why?" Maurice had asked while going deeper inside

"The General said to deal with them at our discretion. I won't kill them but I will make sure that they aren't going to be a threat to anyone." Raiden had answered that pleased Maurice

As the group was getting inside Raiden's sensors had started to pick up strange seismic activity. Then guided by instinct Raiden had grabbed Maurice and threw him in a location away from what Raiden was sensing. Before Maurice had a chance to say anything Raiden had dodged several spikes that came up from the ground. Unfortunately for the soldiers their bodies were pierced by the earth spikes.

When Raiden and Maurice recovered the noticed a middle aged man with brown spikey hair. Wearing a battle robe and is also wearing a special glove that Raiden sensors had detected which proves that it is the teigu. From the attire and the teigu Raiden and Maurice was able tell that he is Kobage.

"Impressive I didn't think anyone was lucky enough to dodge my spikes. Oh well that just means I get to make all of you my personal playthings." Kobage had said

"Why are you and your followers fighting against the empire and hurting innocent people? What did any of them ever do to you?" Maurice had asked in an angry tone

"What isn't it natural for me to prove how superior I am to these weakling. The Koukenji didn't understand so I left and as a sign of good fortune I had come across this teigu which lets me control the earth. Once I get enough followers and more teigu's I will be able to take everything I see and do whatever I want." Kobage had proclaimed proudly

"Over my dead body you son of a bitch!" Maurice had declared boldly

"That will happen really soon kid." Kobage had said before rising a huge chunk of rock from the ground and launching it towards Maurice

Before the rock had hit Maurice Raiden had dashed in front of him and slashed the rock in half saving Maurice.

"My sword is no teigu but it was made to be stronger than most other swords so cutting your rocks is child's play." Raiden had declared before charging at Kobage

As Raiden was charging towards Kobage he was using his teigu to summon several spikes with the intention to pierce Raiden. Unfortunately for Kobage Raiden was moving too fast for him and when he summoned rock chunks and launched them Raiden had dodged the large rocks with relative ease. Whenever the rocks did get close Raiden had slashed it as if it was nothing impressing Maurice and shocking Kobage.

Kobage realized that this was no ordinary threat and if he was to stand a chance then he's going to have to stop his movements. When Raiden got close Kobage had caused a giant stone wall to rise separating him from Raiden. Kobage didn't stop there and had managed to launch the stone wall at Raiden. Raiden had used the walls launching speed to his advantage and managed to get out of the way with his skill and reflexes. After Raiden had landed on the ground he had dashed towards Kobage and had succeeded in cutting his arm off.

Though before Raiden could do anything further Kobage had lifted a large land pillar beneath Raiden. Raiden was fast enough to move out of the way but he had noticed that Kobage was still calm about his arm getting cut off. In fact, too calm which is making Raiden very nervous because he suspects that Kobage has a trick up his sleeve.

"Well it looks like I lost an arm. I suppose I'll have to use my trump card even sooner than I thought." Kobage had said before his metallic glove glowed with his body glowing a few seconds after before a bright light had flashed from him

After the light had dissipated Kobage was fully healed but what made him stand out was that he had another arm and it looked as if it hasn't been cut earlier.

"My teigu not only has the power to let me control the earth. But it's trump card heals my body from all of my injuries and it makes my body much stronger in the process. Though it does weaken the surrounding area as a result my body's increased strength and durability makes it worth it." Kobage had explained to Raiden and Maurice before punching the ground causing a small tremble to prove his point

"Well if that's your trick then I know how to handle you. Maurice stay out of the way I don't want you getting hurt." Raiden had said before charging towards Kobage

As Raiden was dashing to make an attack Kobage had summoned more earth spikes but at a much faster rate. Raiden had managed to detect them and was able to dodge them with more ease. When Raiden got close Kobage had summoned another stone wall and tried to launch it at Raiden. Unfortunately for him, Raiden had dodged each of the summoned walls and when Raiden was in a good position Raiden had slashed the next summoned stone wall.

"WHA. . .WHAT HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO SLASH IT EASILY?" Kobage had asked in a very panicked tone

"Your trump card remember, it weakens the area around you. So I'm willing to guess that you have to be a capable fighter after you use your teigu's trump card or else when you manipulate the earth it becomes very weak." Raiden had said before cutting off his left hand which has the teigu to prevent him from healing again.

Kobage was in a very panicked condition because he knows that he is at his enemy's mercy. Though as he was trying to run away Maurice had slashed both of his legs off to prevent him from escaping. Several more bandits had tried to attack both of them but Raiden had made quick work of some of them. While Maurice managed to incapacitate the rest of them. When Kobage had saw no more help coming he tried crawling away with his remaining arm only for a knife to pierce it. When Raiden and Maurice looked to see who threw it they had saw that it was Jade.

"Aw damn it looks like I missed some good action." Jade had said before helping Raiden and Maurice tie everyone up and picking up Kobage's teigu

 **(The Palace Mess Hall)**

It has been a few hours since the attack against Kobage. General Budo was told of how Raiden was the one to defeat Kobage and from what Maurice had said he looked as if it was not even a challenge. Everyone who was captured from the stronghold will be facing a trial but they knew that even in the best case scenario things will not end well for them especially Kobage. After all of the official proceedings are finished the soldiers who participated are relaxing and unwinding in the mess hall with Budo joining in on the celebrations as well as Raiden, Maurice, Jade, and Kate.

"Oh yeah a mission well done! I never thought I would see such good action!" Maurice had said very drunkenly

"You know Jack how about we go lady hunting in a few days. I know place that is known to have some cuties and I will give you some pointers." Jade had said while drinking her beer

"You know Jack I was able to see you get to the stronghold and I was impressed that you had managed to deal with those soldiers without killing them." Kate had said with a look of happiness

"Thanks guys but I didn't do any of it alone. If anything I should be thanking all of you for helping me." Raiden had said before toasting to his newfound friends

"Jack come here!" General Budo had yelled causing Raiden to get to where Budo is while everyone is looking

"I wonder why the General would call Jack? I hope everything is OK between the two of them." Kate had whispered to Jade and Maurice with them agreeing

"Jack I have heard that you had contributed greatly to this operation against Kobage and his forces. Tell me do you have any intentions of joining our army and serving under me?" General Budo had asked which everyone had looked expectantly

Raiden was tempted to tell off Budo because of the corruption that he has seen because of the Empire. But he knows that if he does that they might suspect him and he is not in a position to push his luck. For now, Raiden has to turn down the offer in the best way he can while not burning any bridges.

"Thank you for the offer General Budo but I must respectfully decline. I still need to hone my skills and fulfill a promise I made to my master before he died. Once I fulfill my promise I should be able to join your army." Raiden had said in a polite tone to the General

"I understand then first allow me to reward you with some gold to help you fund your journey and make things a bit easier. I will also grant you Kobage's teigu as gift for defeating Kobage and bringing him to justice. The archive's claim that this teigu is called Gaia's Force and it allows you to control the earth itself. Once you return I hope that the first thing you do is have a friendly drink with me. After we settle who is the strongest between us Jack. You said that you wish to hone your skills and fulfill your promise to your master. I see much potential in you and once you return I believe that you will be a worthy opponent for me." General Budo had said before handing Raiden a large bag of gold and Kobage's teigu which has been identified as Gaia's Force

"Are you sure General I believe Maurice needs it more than I do?" Raiden had said

"I am sure of my decision Jack. There will be another chance for Maurice to gain a teigu in fact he insisted on this in his report after I decided to give you the teigu. If your so conflicted about my decision, then come back stronger and let our next spar be legendary one." General Budo had said

"Thank you General Budo I will make use of this teigu to the best of my abilities." Raiden had said before putting Gaia's Force on his left hand to the applause of everyone

 **(Fake Mountain pathway)**

Raiden had spent the rest of the previous night in the barracks with Maurice, Jade, and Kate. During that time, he has gotten to know the trio better and has even heard more about General Budo. When it had become mid-afternoon Raiden had found himself escorted to the pathway to Fake Mountain by Maurice, Jade, Kaitlyn and also General Budo of all people.

"Thanks for escorting me I know it was a bit inconvenient for all of you." Raiden had said while holding his bag

"Don't worry about it Jack anything for a friend of mine. Besides you saved my life so this is the least I can do." Maurice had said with a huge grin

"Next time you're in the Capital we have got to pick up some chicks." Jade had said winking an eye

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again." Kate had said before looking down on the ground

"Jack do not forget that my offer to you still stands. So hone your skills and come back stronger I know you will do what you can to fulfill your potential." General Budo had said

"Thank you for the kind words everyone. Well I'll be seeing all of you." Raiden had said before leaving off and waving goodbye to everyone

"Come back as a powerful ally or a worthy opponent for me . . . Raiden." General Budo had thought to himself with a happy grin on his face

 **(Fake Mountain Forest)**

After Raiden had left he had deactivated his holographic disguise. Raiden had felt a sense of relief since he is in his natural appearance.

"It's strange that my energy supply hasn't been drained for a while. I guess the strange energy that brought me to this land is what's making my power supply endless. I'm grateful for this so I don't have to worry about getting power while I'm here. This teigu looks powerful so I better train with this and use it well. The power to control the earth that could be incredibly powerful if used properly." Riaden had thought to himself

As Raiden was walking he had noticed a strange human with a large nose at a distance sniffing what appears to be a trail. When Raiden looked at where it came from he had saw a large group of strange people similar to that of the sniffing human. The large group of strange humans is led by a man who has glasses and is wearing a lab coat. When Raiden saw the trail he had realized that the artificial human is on a trail to Night Raid's hideout.

"It looks like a stalker picked up a trail back to base suppose I should interfere." Raiden had said before dashing towards the modified human

"Hmm it looks like a trail is picked up. I knew the Tatsumi couldn't be trusted and I was right in my stylish assumption." Dr. Stylish had said very excitedly. Though before Dr. Stylish could get an update Hana was slashed across his chest causing him to fall down cut in half.

Dr. Stylish had saw the person who killed one of his underlings and noticed a metallic individual holding a sword. Dr. Stylish had remembered the description he was given and was excited at the encounter.

"Ah so your Raiden I've been looking forward to meeting you ever since I was given the description by Vamp. I assume you know him?" Dr. Stylish had said with both hands in his pockets

"Your right I know him to an extent but not in a pleasant way. I noticed your underling following a trail and judging by your clothes I'd say that you're a member of the Empire." Raiden had said before Dr. Stylish had started clapping slowly

"Your right Raiden my name is Dr. Stylish and I am a member of General Esdeath's personal forces. I was on the trail of Tatsumi and it is by stylish fortune that I encounter you as well. Now with you here once I capture you and deal with Night Raid. I will have many stylish science experiments with your body. Why the possibilities will be endless with your body." Dr. Stylish had said before getting his underlings ready to attack

"Just try it you freak." Raiden had said before getting into a stance with his sword ready to fight.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **To prevent some potential confusion, I will explain the teigu that Raiden has been given.**

 **Gaia's Force is a metallic fingerless glove that gives the user the abilities of an earthbender from the Avatar series. Its trump card is called earth's heal and it heals its user and make the user's body stronger. Also Gaia's Force is an original teigu by me.**

 **Will it be the only teigu that Raiden will get in this story? Well it will be a heavy spoiler so I can't give away details like that.**

 **As for the Omake I won't get started on it until I reach a good point in this story so a fair heads up.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11 kill the style

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I might get some comments about General Budo figuring out that Jack is Raiden and doing nothing against him. So allow me to explain myself to clear up the potential confusion.**

 **It has been established in the series that General Budo is a very experienced General in the army so with that experience he had saw through Raiden's disguise when they sparred while Raiden was in his disguise. Mainly thanks to the experience from their first encounter back at chapter 2. If the Boss from MGS 3 can see through naked snake's disguise, then why not Budo. Also its been established in this story that General Budo has some respect for Raiden due to his skills and his concern for the young Emperor.**

 **As for why Budo didn't do anything he sees Raiden as a misguided vigilante who is killing the corrupt nobles and the manga makes it clear that Budo is against the corruption in the Empire. Not to mention he doesn't know that Raiden is with Night Raid so he's giving Raiden a chance to reconsider joining the Empire. Why they fought again back in chapter 8 he couldn't let Raiden intrude and do nothing so when Raiden returned but in disguise he wasn't a threat to anyone and didn't technically trespass. I hope my explanation cleared a few things up.**

* * *

Chapter 11 kill the style

 **(The Jaeger's Room)**

"Letting my dear Tatsumi get away is already bad enough Wave. But failing to apprehend the Night Raid member just makes things worse. Kurome add more stones." General Esdeath had commanded in a disappointed tone

"Yes" Kurome had bluntly said before adding more stones to Wave's lap while he was in excruciating pain

"I'm sorry about my failure General Esdeath. I've reflected on my actions and I will do the best I can within my abilities to not repeat my mistake again." Wave had said while doing the best he can to endure the punishment

"Because of your failure Night Raid are likely to move their headquarters to a different location. Kurome heat." Esdeath had said with the same tone as before

"Yes" Kurome had said before putting hot wax down Wave's back while he was yelling

"You are very capable Wave but your mental strength is very weak. It is important for you to reflect on your mistake for the sake of your growth. After some water torture and light whipping we will be able to get past this Wave. But I assure you the next time you screw up like this I will punish you personally. Do I make myself clear?" Esdeath had said in a sinister tone

"Yes Ma'am" Wave had said with a strong sense of fear in his voice

"General Esdeath I have searched the area but I couldn't find Tatsumi or the enemy. I even had Koro help me look but he couldn't find anything." Seryu had said after entering the room

"I see Seryu your teigu is better suited for the battlefield anyways so don't worry about it. Do you have any news on Dr. Stylish?" Esdeath had asked

"He seems to be searching for Tatsumi as well but he's acting on his own." Seryu had said

"I see well then I suppose we'll have to hope that Vamp is able to return with effective results then." Esdeath had said

"General Esdeath about Tatsumi you had said that there is a possibility that could enter the revolutionary army in the future. If that was to happen then what would you want us to do?" Run had asked with some concern in his voice

"I would prefer it if he is captured alive but if it gets to a point when it's between you and him. Then the lives of my subordinates comes first." Esdeath had clarified

"Before I forget General Esdeath do you know what happened to that guy you brought to General Budo?" Run had asked

"I have heard that Jack had done exceptionally well during the mission with General Budo. As for where he is, I was told that he has a few more tasks to fulfill so the General won't be hearing from him for some time. It's an interesting coincidence since I have heard that General Budo has to leave the Capital for a few weeks for his campaign." General Esdeath had explained to Run

"I see well if Jack does make the decision to Join the Empire then there is no doubt that he will do well." Wave had said

 **(Fake Mountain Forest)**

Dr. Stylish was very suspicious of Tatsumi since the very beginning. The reason itself is hard to explain but the Doctor knew that Tatsumi needed to be kept an eye on. When he ran off it was the excuse he needed to go and hunt him down. Though he chose not to tell General Esdeath because she is blinded by her feelings of love towards the young man and it is affecting her judgement.

A member of team stylish named Hana had picked up Tatsumi's Trail and proceeded to follow it. Though what the Doctor did not expect was for Hana to be slashed by Raiden himself. Though Dr. Stylish had lost one of his own he was presented with a golden opportunity and looking at Raiden Dr. Stylish's expectations has been surpassed.

From what Vamp had explained to the Jaegers, Raiden's body is mostly metallic yet he is still a human. This fact had fascinated Dr. Stylish and he had decided to perform many experiments on Raiden once he gets his hands on him then Vamp will be next. With both Raiden and Vamp available for the experiments the research possibilities for both Dr. Stylish and the Empire would be endless. But first Raiden has to be captured but he is proving to be stronger than the Doctor had anticipated. Fortunately for Dr. Stylish he had made some recent additions to team Stylish that will catch Raiden by surprise.

Raiden had spent a few minutes slashing at Dr. Stylish's experiments. He knew that the Doctor would be protected by a few people but he didn't think they would be able to dodge some of Raiden's attacks. Then when Raiden had gotten closer to Dr. Stylish one of the Doctor's modified humans had gotten in the way only. Losing patience Raiden had killed the person but unfortunately for Raiden it's what the Doctor was hoping for. After the modified human was cut in half it had suddenly exploded catching Raiden off guard and pushing him back.

"When I heard about you I had to make some modifications to team stylish. Now every time you kill one of my stylish creations they will explode as they die. So don't even think about trying to get close to me Raiden. Because team stylish will lay down their lives before you get the chance to come near me. I glad to see your durable though it will make my experiments a lot more interesting." Dr. Stylish had said with a gloating attitude

"This wouldn't be the first time I fought a kamikaze enemy Doctor. You're just the first person to gloat about it." Riaden had said while readying his stance for another attack

"Still this scenario is not doing me any favors. My best chance in this fight is that I get close to the Doctor without him or his freaks noticing. I don't know how many more of those freaks are with him but if I take too many explosions then it really won't look good for me. Using my teigu is an option but I don't even know how to use it so my sword is my best weapon right now. . . wait that's it I know how to deal with them." Riden had thought before charging at the Doctor with an idea

"You fool did you ignore my stylish warning. The first thing I'll do once I have you is change around that brain of your Raiden." Dr. Stylish had said while ordering Team Stylish to attack Raiden

As the modified humans was getting closer to Raiden he had an idea that would deal with the issues of the explosions. Raiden had proceeded to slash off the limbs of the modified humans that had gotten close. Then when he wasn't slashing at them he was kicking them far away so he will have some movement room for himself.

"FOOL DID YOU THINK I COULDN'T DETONATE THEM ON COMMAND!" Dr. Stylish had yelled before activating a switch

After Dr. Stylish had yelled and activated his switch several members of Team Stylish had started to explode. The explosions had caught Raiden completely off guard and had caused him to be pushed back with greater force. Raiden was then knocked into a large boulder and he had some trouble getting up but managed to do so.

"OK the idea was good but I didn't think it through. But since he can detonate them that gives me an opportunity but I need to be fast." Raiden had thought to himself before dashing towards Dr. Stylish

As Raiden was running towards Dr. Stylish several more modified humans had tried to attack Raiden. But Raiden had ended up knocking them back far. Then when Raiden was close he had grabbed one of the modified humans and continued to get closer to the Doctor. Once Raiden had gotten close enough he had tossed the modified human towards Dr. Stylish. But before the human got too far Raiden had slashed his throat and kicked him so he can get to the Doctor faster.

"Damn I need to hurry and deactivate it." Dr. Stylish had said before the modified human exploded.

After the explosion the Doctor was pushed back but he was knocked onto the ground. When Raiden had looked at the spot of the explosion he had saw a few charred corpses. It did not take Raiden long to figure out what had happened to the modified humans. When the modified humans noticed what was going to happen they hurried to the Doctor's defense and shielded him from the explosion. Though Dr. Stylish is injured he still made off much better than the members of team stylish who died to the explosion.

"I'm willing to guess that you didn't plan out the scenario of someone using your kamikaze soldiers against you huh Doctor?" Raiden had said in a boasting attitude. As Raiden was getting closer he had noticed the Doctor smiling then after a few seconds he started to laugh.

"Well it seems I underestimated your capabilities Raiden. In that case allow me to introduce you two special members of team stylish Toby and Kaku." Dr. Stylish had said gleefully

After Dr. Stylish made the introduction two people had started to appear from the Forest. When Raiden looked at them his sensors had detected that one of them is mostly machine and the other one has been heavily modified but is also wielding a teigu that Raiden recognizes.

"That teigu its Sheele's Extase. It looks like I need to be careful in this fight and if what I was told about the Extase is true then that weapon can cut through my body with ease." Raiden had thought to himself while readying his sword stance.

Kaku had started to run towards Raiden with the Extase ready to attack him. When Kaku got close he had tried to slash at Raiden repeatedly. Raiden was able to dodge them with ease but he had briefly forgotten about Toby. Toby had proceeded to shoot at Raiden from a gun that is in his mouth. Raiden is all too familiar with gunshots so he had proceeded to block both Kaku's attacks and Toby's gunshots out of instinct. Raiden had found a god opportunity to change his tactics from defense to offense and immediately grabbed Kaku's hands as he was about to swing the Extase down against Raiden. Toby had then decided to dash towards Raiden with his arm blades activated so he can kill Raiden at close range. Raiden noticed this and was happy about it because now killing the both of them will be much easier.

When Toby got close Raiden had blocked each of his attacks with his sword. Then after a brief moment Raiden had kicked both Kaku and Toby staggering the both of them. While the two of them were staggered Raiden had decided to kill Kaku since he is the bigger threat because of the teigu that can cut through his body. Once Raiden had gotten closer to Kaku he had proceeded to cut off both of his arms so he won't be able to defend himself with Extase. Then Raiden had proceeded to rapidly cut Kaku into smaller bits. Raiden still remembers what will happen to the Doctor's soldiers when the die but he already has a plan in mind. After a brief moment Raiden then proceeded to dash towards Dr. Stylish and proceeded to grab Tobi on his way towards the Doctor. Then after Kaku exploded Raiden had proceeded to stab Toby through the heart and threw him towards Dr. Stylish. Fortunately for the Doctor he had deactivated the self-destruct switch inside Toby before Raiden grabbed him anticipating the plan but now he was in a bind. Raiden had proved himself to be strong enough to handle Team Stylish in its entirety but now with two strong members of his team killed he had little options left.

Dr. Stylish had decided on a plan and activated a switch in his pocket that had caused some gas to disperse from the modified humans. When Raiden had breathed in the strange substance his body felt a little numb. But fortunately his cybernetics had kicked in and dispersed some air from his body.

"Paralyzing gas, really Doctor? I deal with stronger stuff than this back home and that was before my upgrades." Raiden had said before dashing towards Dr. Stylish

"Damn it appears that I am truly at my limit I must use my trump card." Dr. Stylish had sid before injecting himself with a serum

When Raiden had noticed this his sensors had picked up strange reaction from the Doctor. Then immediately Dr. Stylish had started to become more grotesque and grow in size. Then as Dr. Stylish was growing he was consuming his troops consistently. After a few more seconds he had grown huge in size. Dr. Stylish's appearance was that of a very muscular man with his main body located where the head is supposed to be. Then after a few more seconds of consuming more of his troops Dr. Stylish had grown much larger in size. This time with eyes located on the shoulder and a head with his body at the center of it.

"Damn I never thought I would say this but I wish I was fighting metal gears right now." Raiden had said

When the mutated Dr. Stylish had tried to punch Raiden it was stopped because Raiden had blocked the hit. Then Raiden had flipped onto the fist and proceeded to slash furiously as he was making his way towards the head. As Raiden was getting closer the arm started to get chopped into pieces which had shocked Dr. Stylish. The Doctor had tried to attack Raiden with his other arm but Raiden had managed to jump onto the other arm and continued his assault.

Once Raiden had gotten closer to the head he had decapitated Dr. Stylish. As the giant Doctor was falling Raiden's sensor's had detected the Doctor's teigu Perfector and had cut off both of hus hands before jumping off and landing on the ground.

"So these are the Doctor's teigu's I didn't expect them to be simple gloves. Then again I have a glove that's a teigu as well so I shouldn't judge." Raiden haad said to himself as he was removing the teigu from the corpse hands and then tossing the gloveless hands away. Before Raiden had proceeded to get to Night Raids headquarters and give everyone an update he had heard slow clapping.

When Raiden had saw who was clapping at him it was an individual that Raiden recognizes all too well after several battles. The person that Raiden recognizes is wearing a grey trench coat that is buttoned up and has sinister red eyes. This figure is Vamp and Raiden suspects that he had saw the entire fight with Dr. Stylish.

"Vamp so you did come back from the dead." Raiden had said with anger in his voice

"Impressive as always Raiden even in this strange land your skills remain in top form. But will it be enough for you to kill me last time you had help. But now Snake isn't here to assist you." Vamp had said before throwing off his coat

"You'll see that I've improved a lot since our last meeting Vamp it has been several years after all." Raiden had said readying his stance

"Then come and be the one to kill me." Vamp had said

After a brief second Raiden had dashed towards Vamp at full speed. Raiden was wondering why Vamp did nothing as he was making his pursuit but it was all the better for him. When Raiden had gotten close he had stabbed Vamp through the neck all the way through. Raiden expected Vamp to fall down and die but much to Raiden's shock Vamp was still standing and alive but much more noticeable he looked bored. Vamp had then proceeded to grab Raiden' sword and pull it out of his neck. Raiden had tried to get the sword from Vamp's grip but nothing was happening.

"So this is your new sword its impressive." Vamp had said in a casual tone as Raiden was struggling

Raiden had then decided to punch Vamp with his left hand hoping it would get him to let go. Unfortunately, Vamp had blocked the punch with little effort and while holding Raiden's sword and his fist Vamp had head-butt Raiden and kicked him back a fair distance.

"It looks like as a part of your welcome back present you had gotten much stronger Vamp. I supposed I'm going to have to try a little harder." Raiden had stated after recovering

After Raiden's statement Vamp had drew his knife from his crotch sheath but what happened next had shocked Raiden. Vamp had taken the knife and stabbed himself in his knee and then removed it. The knee injury had healed rapidly but the knife that was covered in blood has hardened. The blade of the knife has the appearance of Armstrong's hardened skin which gave the implications that Vamps action had made the knife stronger.

"Let's go." Vamp had said before he and Raiden had dashed towards each other

When the two of them had clashed there was a brief power struggle between the two of them. Then after a brief second of locking blades Vamp had kicked Raiden back and started to furiously slash at him. Raiden had dodged the slashes at a very fast pace and what he couldn't dodge he blocked with his sword. At the first sign of an opening Raiden had tried to stab Vamp in the heart but to his surprise he had noticed the chest hardening up. Raiden tried to attack the same spot repeatedly but he had slowly realized that he was giving Vamp too little injuries.

"Damn it looks like whoever brought back Vamp had decided to not only give him Armstrong's nanomachines but improve it as well to make Vamp more durable. The same way I beat Armstrong will not apply to Vamp so I'm gonna have to try something new." Raiden had thought to himself while fighting Vamp

Raiden and Vamp had continued to attack each other with their blades constantly slashing against each other. After jumping back to give himself some room Raiden had slashed at Vamp only for him to roll out of the way of Raiden's attack. As Vamp was rolling he had kicked Raiden in the stomach with a hardened kick which had staggered Raiden. It had taken a brief moment for Raiden to recover but unfortunately it was enough time for Vamp to dash towards Raiden. When Vamp had gotten close Raiden had tried to slash him again but Vamp had spun out of the way and had gotten beside Raiden. Vamp had then proceeded to stab at Raiden's back for a few seconds and had dodged rolled to avoid Raiden's counter attack.

"Shit he got me at least it's my back and not my stomach like last time. I'll be alright once my self repair systems kicks in but this fight has to end soon." Raiden had thought to himself mentally gld that Maverick gave him that upgrade after his fight with Armstrong

Vamp had again dashed towards Raiden readying his attack. Fortunately, Raiden had quickly recovered and parried Vamp's knife attack. The two of them had furiously tried to cut each other for a few more seconds but their attacks were either blocked by each other's blade or dodged. Then Vamp had allowed himself to get stabbed by Raiden but quickly grabbed Raiden's arm and repeatedly stab his sword arm. Then after Raiden had pulled his sword out of Vamp he had tried to attack. Unfortunately, Vamp had blocked the attack and had grabbed Raiden by his neck and slammed him down to the ground creating a small crater. Vamp had then proceeded to lift Raiden up by his neck in one hand and readied his knife in the other.

"It seems that you are no longer able to kill me." Vamp had said as he was readying his knife to kill Raiden

Though before Vamp had dealt the crucial blow a figure had landed behind Vamp. When Vamp had looked to see who it was he saw a tall man with blue hair and horns and is wearing a white robe. The blue haired man is also equipped with a staff mace and has a focused look on his face. After being seen by Vamp the man had tried to attack Vamp only for the attack to be blocked. After blocking the attack Vamp had knocked the mace out of the way and grabbed the blue haired man by the neck in a quick fashion. Then Vamp had proceeded to slam Raiden and the blue haired man into each other and kicked the two far away from him. Raiden and the stranger was able to recover and their attention was focused on Vamp at the moment.

"I don't know who you are but thanks for the assist. I hate to say but he's stronger than I thought so it looks like we're going to have to work together. Think you're up to it?" Raiden had asked the stranger receiving a confirming nod in response

After taking another look at Vamp the two had proceeded to charge towards him. Vamp had noticed this and readied himself for the dual assault. Raiden had attacked Vamp on one side while the stranger was attacking him on the other. Vamp had proceeded to block each of Raiden's sword attacks while dodging the stranger's mace since it is slower and more noticeable. The stranger had then managed to get a lucky strike at Vamp's skull knocking him back greatly. Though to the stranger's surprise but not to Raiden's Vamp's head had started to heal at a very fast rate. But they both noticed the skull was hardened considerably.

"It's going to take more than that to kill him." Raiden had told the stranger

The stranger had proceeded to dash towards Vamp and furiously attacked him. Vamp had hardened his body and then proceeded to block each of the mace's swings. Then Vamp had managed to get close the stranger and quickly stabbed him repeatedly. Then Vamp had spun behind the stranger and cut his neck. After that Vamp had jumped in front of the stranger and gave him a hardened kick. What happened next had shocked the both of them because the stranger had started to heal from his injuries not looking fazed about it.

"I see that this strange land has granted me an immortal. Do you have the potential to kill me?" Vamp had said before bending to the side to dodge Raiden's attack

Vamp had proceeded to flip and kicked Raiden to the side. The stranger had then decided to attack Vamp again but this time Vamp was prepared for it. Vamp had decided to duck in order to dodge the attack and had moved closer to Raiden. Then when the stranger had attacked his mace Vamp had grabbed Raiden and put him in the way of the attack. The attack had hurt Raiden greatly and though fortunately nothing is broken. The impact is still strong enough to stun him greatly. Then in an instant Vamp had went to the stranger and furiously stabbed and slashed him. The stranger had tried to attack but Vamp's speed and reflexes had proved to be too much for him. Then Vamp had grabbed the stranger's neck and with a hardened fist punched him a good distance that is closer to Raiden.

As Raiden was struggling to recover and the stranger was trying to formulate a plan Vamp was walking closer to the two of them. The stranger had noticed a giant flying danger beast that was heading towards them.

"QUICKLY WE MUST GET ON THAT DANGER BEAST!" The stranger had yelled to Raiden

The giant Danger Beast had dived and is flying towards the three. Vamp had noticed this and proceeded to backflip out of the way and noticed two people riding it. When the Danger Beast had gotten close both Raiden and the stranger had jumped onto it. Vamp did not bother trying to give chase because he knew that the Danger Beast was able to fly and they would try to give him the slip and with that speed it was only a matter of time.

"Hmm it seems I will have an interesting report for General Esdeath." Vamp had said before returning to the Capital. Though before he left Vamp had noticed the bloodied knife that he stabbed both Raiden and the stranger with. Vamp had then proceeded to lick the blood off before returning it to its sheath.

 **(The Back of the Danger Beast)**

It has taken Raiden a bit more time than he thought to recover from the stranger's attack. Raiden understands that it was an accident caused by Vamp but he knows that if it wasn't for the Danger Beast then Raiden's chances against Vamp was not on a high note. As Raiden was recovering he had noticed two more people on the Danger Beast aside from him and the stranger. When Raiden looked at the person standing up had had recognized the mechanical arm and silver hair.

"So that's Vamp I'm starting to see how strong he is." Najenda had said

"Thanks for the help I hate to say it but he's a lot stronger than I thought. It looks like I'm going to have to pick up some new tricks if I'm going to beat him." Raiden had told Najenda

"Yeah but in all fairness you did fight that giant creature earlier." Najenda had told Raiden

"You saw me take on that thing?" Raiden had asked

"Yeah and honestly we were on our way to help you but you killed it before we made it there. What was that thing anyway?" Najenda had asked

"I'll tell you about on the way a lot has happened while you were gone boss." Raiden had said as all of them was heading towards headquarters

 **(Night Raids Headquarters)**

It has been a few hours since Tatsumi's ordeal with General Esdeath but he has gained a good deal of valuable information. The first set of information are the details on Esdeath's personal team the Jaegers. When he had saw their capabilities at first glance he had saw that they were a force to be reckoned with. He had also learned but much to his displeasure that Esdeath is very enamored with him. Despite declaring that he did not like her views on the weak.

After making it back to the hideout he had told everyone there what he learned and they are all surprised by what they have learned. Hearing about each of the teigu's functions had amazed them at the fact that the rumors about General Esdeath's private forces were true. Though what surprised Akame even more is that her sister is part of General Esdeath's special forces.

"To think that each of them except for Vamp is a skilled teigu user is a scary thought." Lubbock had said

"Well considering that Esdeath will expect nothing but the best is to be expected. Not to mention that she still has that freak with her." Mine had said

"Tatsumi when you were with Kurome did she happen to eat something constantly?" Akame had asked

"Yeah she was eating a small bag of cookies when I saw her." Tatsumi had answered

"Then it's as I thought. When I defected she was given a performance enhancement drug but she seems to had become heavily reliant on them." Akame had said

"Why didn't you take her with you when you defected Akame?" Tatsumi had asked

"When I left I tried to take her with me but she stayed and now considers me a traitor." Akame had briefly explained before going deep into thought

"We have to be willing and prepared to deal with anyone in our way Akame. I hope you remember that." Mine had stated

"Yes I know that Mine." Akame had said reassuring her friend

"It looks like I have a lot of teigu's to research. Some of them are already on record but countermeasures are harder to come by especially for that flamethrower teigu. That winged teigu Masterma is listed in this book but it's trump card is something that is missing." Lubbock had told everyone while writing down some notes

"Were you able to learn anything about Vamp that we can use against him?" Mine had asked Tatsumi

"Nothing all I know is that he is strong and fast. I wanted to ask about him but I didn't want to bring suspicion onto myself." Tatsumi had said

"I see" Mine had said

"Hey I'm glad that we're able to learn more about the enemy but Tatsumi's back. So we should spend time celebrating this moment." Leone had said before everyone chuckled and followed her suggestion

 **(Above Fake Mountain Forest)**

Raiden had spent some time explaining everything that has happened with him and Budo while he was in the Capital. Najenda had listened to each word completely and understood everything. While it was unfortunate that they were unable to recover Sheele's teigu they did however get Dr. Stylish's teigu which is already victory enough.

"So it seems that a lot has happened while I was gone Raiden. It's a good thing that you came by when you did otherwise the headquarters would be discovered and everyone would be in danger especially Janey." Najenda had said

"Yeah those explosions caught me off guard but I was able to handle him. The real problem came in the form of Vamp though. I knew he had gotten stronger but I didn't think he was THAT strong." Raiden had said while mentally glad he didn't revert to his Jack the Ripper self. It would have turned the tides but he also took an even bigger risk when he brings out his other self.

"Will you be all right with those injuries Raiden?" Najenda had asked with some concern in her voice

"Yeah my repair systems have already kicked in now all I need is something to drink and I will be good as new. But now I have to learn how to use this teigu if I'm going to have a better shot against Vamp next time. The fight could have gone either way but I know better than to take any chances." Raiden had explained

"You know your pretty unique for being an artificial teigu. Though I must admit it's not often that you see an artificial teigu as strong as that one." a female voice had said

"Don't know if you got the memo but I'm not a teigu and neither is Vamp." Raiden had explained to the female

"You know if both of you aren't teigu's then how does that explain your abilities? It's pretty hard to believe that your humans." The female voice had said

"That's a long and complicated story." Raiden had said to the female figure

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Raiden's self repair system is another upgrade that Raiden will have but in order for it to be used he can't be in combat. Also it can only repair minor injuries like a few stabs but something like a sword through the stomach or a chopped off arm the self repair system won't be able to fix. So rest assured it is not OP.**

 **Also just to be on the safe side NOBODY will have a harem in this story. There are too many reasons for me to put in the author's note so I want to assure everyone that there will be NO HAREM in this story.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12 kill the enthusiast

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I wonder if anyone will figure out which chapter in the manga inspired this chapter.**

 **Also things are going to get intense around the latter half of this chapter so this is a fair discretion warning. I know this story is rated M but it might make some people feel uncomfortable so I wanted to give a fair warning. I will explain why in the Author's note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12 kill the enthusiasts

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

It has been over an hour since the members of Night Raid had celebrated Tatsumi's return from General Esdeath. Though before the celebrations Janey had woken up and found herself outside of the hideout looking up at the sky. She is happy that she is with some nice people and she is grateful for all of the kindness that people has given her. But she still misses her parents and though she doesn't show it she still wonders about what will happen later. Her other relatives have died due to a danger beast attack and she is still terrified of the soldier within the Capital. She knows that Raiden did the best he can to protect her family but she hopes that he doesn't suffer because of her.

"I'm surprised to see you out here Janey." A female voice had said

"Hello . . . Mine was it?" Janey had said

"Yep you got my name right. So what are you doing out here so late at night? Aren't you normally asleep by now." Mine had asked Janey

"Yes but I'm thinking about my mom and dad. I'm grateful for what all of you have done for me but it's still hard to deal with my parents being gone." Janey had told mine

"I heard about what happened and I know it's not easy to deal with. When I was much younger I had dealt with a lot of hardships myself so I have a good idea of how you feel. I heard that you have been helping out around here but your gonna have to learn to defend yourself at some point. Since your caretaker can't be around forever." Mine had told Janey

"Well in that case what do you have in mind?" Janey had asked Mine

"Well you need to be able to fight for starters then after that you can learn how to use weapons." Mine had told Janey

"Well do you think Jack can teach me something about fighting?" Janey had asked

"Sure I can then I can teach you how to use a weapon but we're going to have speak to Jack about this." Mine had responded

"I haven't seen Jack around lately do you know where he is?" Janey had asked with a concerned look on her face

"He said that he's going to be hunting some bounty and it might take him a while so I don't know when he'll be back." Mine had told Janey before bringing her back inside the hideout so she can get some sleep.

 **(Jaeger's Meeting Room)**

"Are you certain that Dr. Stylish is dead Vamp?" General Esdeath had asked while the rest of the Jeagers are in the room

"Yes General Esdeath I am sure I even brought back the teigu that one of his soldiers has used to prove it." Vamp had said before presenting Extase

"No first my Captain and now the Doctor. That monster Raiden will pay dearly for this I'll see to it myself." Seryu had said doing her best to hold back her tears

"It appears that while the Doctor was pursuing Tatsumi he had crossed Raiden's path and decided to fight him. Unfortunately, he had underestimated Raiden and paid the price for it dearly." Run had explained roughly summarizing the scenario of Dr. Stylish's death

"My deepest apologies General Esdeath I had saw the fight from a distance and I made pursuit. If I was faster, I could have prevented the death of the Doctor." Vamp had said to Esdeath

"Do not claim fault for Dr. Stylish's death Vamp. He had taken the initiative on his own without consulting anyone and had paid the price for it because he was weak. If anything it was fortunate of you to find him when you did so we will have a piece of mind in regards to his fate. Still I'm surprised that you were able to fight Raiden as easily as you did." General Esdeath had said giving praise to Vamp

"As I had said I fought Raiden before so I know how he fights General. Though he has gotten stronger my newfound abilities had caught him off guard. Though I must be prepared for next time. Raiden will most likely get stronger and I must be prepared for it." Vamp had briefly explained to General Esdeath

 **(The Back of the Danger Beast)**

"So your telling me that Vamp has died before and then all of a sudden he came back to life without you knowing about it? Though before that you had arrived here but have no memory of how you got here. Not to mention that you come from a nation called the United States that has advanced machinery. The both of you are sounding more like teigu's by the second with altered memories." The female had said

"I know it's hard to believe but that is the truth. I guess my memory loss hangover is stronger than I thought." Raiden had said to the female

"Yet you still remember how to fight and a lot of stuff that has happened in your nation." The female had said sounding more suspicious

"You seem very suspicious of me uh . . . you know I never did get your name nor of the guy who helped me with Vamp." Raiden had said realizing what he didn't know

"Oh my bad Raiden so much has happened I didn't get the chance to introduce you to them. The guy with the blue hair and horn is named Susanoo and the one with headphones is named Chelsea." Najenda had explained to Raiden

"It is nice to meet you Raiden." Susanoo had said giving Raiden a hand wave

"It is nice to meet you as well but you still haven't answered my questions." Chelsea had stated plainly

"Well Chelsea I can't really control how my memories work when I get drunk. All I know is that I had gotten into a fight and end up here." Raiden had said before noticing the hideout

"Look it's the hideout I'll meet all of you guys there." Raiden had said before jumping off the manta ray danger beast and landing near the entrance

"You can't honestly believe everything he's telling you." Chelsea had said to Najenda who is currently deep in thought about what she asked Raiden

After Raiden had landed near the entrance of the hideout he had decided to proceed inside. Though as he was about to go inside he had saw a figure leaving the hideout herself. When Raiden had gotten a better look he had recognized her as Leone. When Raiden had decided to approach her he had noticed that she was slightly drunk and realized that Leone was drinking earlier.

"Oh hey Raiden I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Leone had said in a slightly drunken tone

"I'm glad to see your taking me and Tatsumi's being missing rather well." Raiden had said sarcastically to Leone

"Huh I was celebrating Tatsumi coming back to us. Though now I have a reason to celebrate even more since your back with us Raiden." Leone had said excitedly

"Wait Tatsumi's back with us Leone?" Raiden had asked

"Yep he had managed to escape Esdeath and returned a while ago. Wait how were you able to escape from Budo Raiden?" Leone had asked slightly more sober

"It looks like I have a few things to tell all of you." Raiden had said before going inside with Leone

 **(Moments Later in Night Raid's Hideout)**

"So that's what happened to me before I had arrived here." Raiden had said after explaining to everyone what has happened after he had arrived at Budo's and bringing in Dr. Stylish's teigu

"Wow I heard how strong Budo is but to destroy the entrance of a base with ease its insane. Not to mention he has teigu users among him which just makes matters worst." Lubbock had said

"The good news is that they aren't worried about us so that gives us some breathing room. Not to mention that from what you all have told me of General Esdeath force's then it was good timing that I killed that freakish Doctor. Though it is unfortunate that girl with the strange pet is part of her squad I doubt she'll be a big problem for us. The real threat honestly is with Vamp and Esdeath. For Vamp I knew he had gotten stronger from what I was told but I apparently underestimated him. If it wasn't for some help, then I would've been hurt badly. I can still beat him he just got some lucky hits in that's all." Raiden had explained to everyone

"Glad to see that you're not short on confidence Raiden. Though you have to admit you need to learn how to use that teigu you've recently gotten if your gonna do better next time." Mine had said to Raiden

"I know I have to learn how to use my teigu but I hope it doesn't take too long." Raiden had said

"Then it's a good thing that we'll be intensifying our training from this point on." Najenda had said as she had arrived inside the hideout followed by Chelsea and Susanoo

"Hey boss what took you so long to get here?" Raiden had asked Najenda

"I was scouting the area to see if we were pursued by any of General Esdeath's forces. Though it looks clear at the moment all of us are going to have to change the location of our hideout. After Vamp gives a report of what happened to Esdeath then there is a chance that some soldiers will be sent to investigate the trail and eventually they will be led here. Not to mention that we need a new base of operations that will allow us to be closer to the Capital and also gives us better opportunities for training." Najenda had explained

"Before we continue who are the two people behind you boss?" Leone had asked looking at the two people behind her

"Oh I almost forgot these two are the newest members to Night Raid Chelsea and Susanoo. Raiden has already met these two earlier so it is only fair that all of you are introduced to them as well." Najenda had said to everyone

"Hello everyone as Najenda had said my name is Susanoo and I am an artificial teigu. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Susanoo had said in a kind and pleasant tone that pleased everyone

"My name is Chelsea everyone and I hope that we can all work well together." Chelsea had said while eating her candy

"Nice to meet you Chelsea my name is Tatsumi." Tatsumi had said waving at the girl

"Do you know how wonderful your hair looks and feels Akame? I know that we'll be good friends as fellow killers." Chelsea had said to Akame while stroking her hair

"She has an eccentric attitude doesn't she?' Lubbock had asked Mine

"Yeah she does." Mine had responded agreeing with Lubbock

"Hey guys did anything happen with Janey while I was gone?" Raiden had asked

"Nothing major happened Raiden with the kid while you were gone Raiden. However, we have to talk about something involving her. I know that you're doing the best you can but you need to tell her the nature of our work and she also has to learn how to defend herself." Mine had stated to Raiden

"Wait you have a kid among assassins Raiden? Why if I didn't know any better it's like you want me to call you an idiot." Chelsea had said nonchalantly while sucking on her candy

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it's like your trying to piss me off." Raiden had responded with sarcasm

"While Chelsea is a tad blunt with her words she does have a point Raiden. Once we leave here there is no way we can keep a secret of our activities from Janey and eventually she'll figure out the nature of our work if she hasn't already done so." Najenda had explained to Raiden

"I know and it looks like I'm going to have to tell her soon but give me a chance to tell her before the move." Raiden had said

"I doubt we'll have that much time to prepare and the location I picked out for us is going to be filled with powerful Danger Beast. I wouldn't feel comfortable having a kid with us until we have proper shelter but that may take too much time to prepare. Do you think you can take her to the Capital for a few days?" Najenda had asked

"I have no problem helping with the shelter set up boss." Raiden had said to Najenda

"I know you don't mind helping us set up. But the Danger Beast we rode on can only carry so many people and I want to save the repeated trip as much as possible. Though if your still concerned about us needing help setting up then you'll be in for a surprise soon." Najenda had clarified to Raiden

"You know I doubt you'll run into any trouble as long as you don't do anything stupid and stand out. If you keep her hidden in a hotel that hasn't seen any trouble, then it should be fine for Janey. Not to mention that this will be a good chance for you to learn more about her." Leone had suggested

"Besides this is a good chance for you to take care of some targets on your list. Do you have any more people left Raiden?" Lubbock had asked

"Well there is someone named Bach the details are sketchy so it's going to take time for me to investigate. During that time, I'll explain things to Janey I won't tell her everything but just enough so she'll have a good idea of the situation." Raiden had explained to Najenda

"Very well then we'll start getting things ready tomorrow though before you leave I'll give you a map that shows the coordinates of where we will be. So you should be able to track us down the trip may take a few days so get as much rest and training as you can Raiden." Najenda had advised Raiden

"No problem boss we'll leave first thing in the morning." Raiden had clarified to Najenda

"Wait what about training Janey she has to learn how to defend herself?" Mine had stated to Raiden

"You have a point Mine but I don't want her doing any assassin work. Self-defense I understand but trained to kill as a child I'm against it." Raiden had stated to Mine thought Akame did notice a small yet strong reaction from Raiden at the mention of a kid being trained to kill. It is something Akame made a mental note on to follow up with.

"Don't worry Raiden we will only give her some self-defense training but we'll proceed with it once you get back." Najenda had said to Raiden

 **(The Capital)**

It is a great understatement to say that it was awkward for Raiden to tell Janey that both of them will be returning to the Capital. To add to the awkwardness Raiden also had to tell her that they will be staying at the Capital for a few days with the explanation that everyone is moving and he is getting some supplies to help them settle in. Raiden Also told her that he has some personal business to take care of but assured her that she will be safe since the place she will be at will likely be populated and she won't get attacked during the day.

"Hey Janey I've been meaning to ask for a while but do you have any relatives?" Raiden had asked her with some concern in his voice

"My grandparents have died because of a Danger Beast attack a few years ago. I don't recall having any other family aside from my parents and grandparents. Why are you asking me these questions Jack?" Janey had asked

"No reason I was just curious about it that's all. Listen there is something I need to tell you but I will do it in a few days. Will that be alright with you Janey?" Raiden had asked after realizing that she has nobody to go to.

"Jack will your errand take a while? I don't want to be here at the Capital for too long." Janey had said with a worried look on her face

"Don't worry things will only take a few days at most and even then I will be with you at night and protect you. I doubt those guards will try anything insane during the day but just to be safe let me give you something." Raiden had said to Janey before handing her a small knife

"What I gave you is a hunting knife Janey. Hopefully you shouldn't end up using it but if something happens and I'm not around. Then use the knife to defend yourself but ONLY if you have to understand." Raiden had briefly explained to Janey with her nodding showing she understands what he's saying

A few minutes after Raiden and Janey had entered the Capital there are two individuals who spotted them while one of them had his eyes on Janey. The two strangers had an appearance that had allowed them to stand out from among the crowd. One of them has a ponytail and is wearing clothes that is similar to a samurai. But what made him stand out even more is that his eyes are closed. The other individual is an obese man with dark skin who has the appearance of a clown.

"Kōsetsu hungers for blood yet I am unable to feed it. Forgive me Kōsetsu but please wait a bit longer." The ponytail man had said

"Oooh l see a wonderful little child and she's a red head as well. I haven't had those in a long while. I must have her now I can't wait any longer." The obese man had said

"Champ must you indulge your desires so easily?" The ponytail man had said to his companion

"Come on Izou you know I can't help myself around adorable children. There very purity appeals to me and it is my duty to maintain that purity. Though it has been too long since I have seen a redhead. That look in her eyes shows that she has endured hardships and I must maintain her purity before it is lost forever." Champ had responded

"Well it will be a good deal of time before the others get back so you can indulge yourself. However, you must do it without drawing too much attention to yourself so I will help you. After all this will be a good chance to feed Kōsetsu." Izou had explained

 **(The Streets of the Capital)**

Raiden had spent more time than he originally wanted looking for a hotel. However, he needed to make sure it was in a location that is populated with enough people that nobody would try anything with so many people around and in broad daylight. Once Raiden had found a place he had made sure that Janey knows to stay in her room at all times.

After making sure that Janey is secured and also instructing the Hotel manager not to let anyone go to her room unless it is him. Raiden had set off on his mission to kill his next target on Ozun's list. After getting into an alley where nobody was around Raiden had deactivated his disguise and decided to travel around the Capital on the rooftops hoping to find a guard alone. As Raiden was travelling he had discovered a guard in his mid-thirties in another alley forcibly holding a woman. Raiden seeing a good opportunity decided to get closer to the guard without being noticed to avoid the woman getting killed.

"I know you were with that bitch so don't bother denying it. What you hate all men now is that it huh?" The guard had said in a gruff voice with a very angry tone

"Sir I told you last night I wasn't interested in men so please let me go. I don't hate men but in terms of a relationship I prefer women." The woman had said trying to get away

"That bitch can't help you now she's still back at the hotel. But I can still get a good taste." The guard had said before licking his lips making his intentions clear

Though before the guard could do anything Raiden had jumped down from the wall and cut off both of his arms. The woman who was held earlier was freed but she lost her balance and fell down. Though while she was down she had saw that it was Raiden from the wanted posters who had saved her.

"Damn it I thought you only acted in the night time I guess you can't trust all the news you hear huh?" The guard had said while trying to crawl away with his legs

"It doesn't matter the time of day so don't feel comfortable you son of a bitch. I heard the whole thing I guess you couldn't handle being turned down by a lesbian huh. Well don't worry I know how to deal with pricks like you. Though I have to admit you look well informed so how about you tell me what I wanna know and I let you keep your life no matter how little value it has." Raiden had said in an angry tone

"Fuck off" The guard had said

"Wrong answer" Raiden had said before stabbing his leg while the guard had screamed in immense pain

"What the hell." The guard had said

"Now either you tell me what I want to know or you can experience firsthand why I am called the ripper and I know where to start." Raiden had said pointing his sword at the guard's crotch

"OK you win I'll tell you what you want to know." The guard had said

"Thank you but first." Raiden had said before turning towards the woman he rescued

"Go now." Raiden had instructed the woman though as she was leaving she had spoken briefly to Raiden

"Thank you for helping me." The woman had said before running away

"Now for you I want to know about someone named bach and please don't skip on the details." Raiden had demanded

"I don't know much about him. The only thing I know for sure is that he buys people that has been sold by the Villages. But he does it frequently and we never really looked into the matter." The guard had said while panicking

"Why would Villages sell people?" Raiden had asked thinking back to what Akame had told him about her and her sister.

"The Empire raises taxes very frequently to a point that many Villages can't afford it. They have to sell the children or else they risk bringing in a lot of hardship for themselves." The guard had said while panicking

"Not much but I can work with it. You will do well to get medical attention but remember I catch you like I did earlier again and I will finish the job." Raiden had said deciding to leave the guard

After dealing with the guard Raiden had decided to spend more time investigating Bach and the situation of him buying Villagers. Though as he was investigating he had turned on his sensors to see if there was anybody nearby. As he was looking around he had noticed a small area that is deserted yet has been maintained. When Raiden had gotten a closer look he had seen that there are four people sitting down yet there are also many people in a position that shows they are hiding. Having a bad feeling about this Raiden had dashed towards the location after deactivating his sensors.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" A young female voice had yelled

When Raiden heard the yell he recognized it as the yell of a young female. Realizing what could happen Raiden had run even faster hoping to avoid a repeat of what happened to Johnny and Mera.

 **(The isolated Restaurant in the Capital)**

"No Fal!" One of the females that was being held down had yelled

"Now you can't run anymore girl. Are you satisfied with this Suka?" A young man with blond hair and red clothes had asked

"Yes it is always fun to break girls like her." The man known as Suka had said

"The people here are called the enthusiasts of the Capital. Apparently normal girls aren't enough for them but they enjoy breaking down girls after seeing their faces. The truth of it is that they are all disgusting freaks." Bach had explained in a casual tone oblivious to the fear that the girls are feeling

"It's thanks to us freaks that your able to make a profit." The man with the hat had said

"I suppose that you do have a point. So tell me which of these girls do you want?" Bach had asked

"I want that girl over there. Her eyes will be nice I love licking girls like that." The man with the hat responded

"He said the eyes." Bach had told one of the men before the man went to one of the held girls with the intent to take her eye out

"NO STOP PLEASE!" The girl with blue hair had yelled pleading with the man who was getting closer. Though unfortunately her pleads had fallen on deaf ears

"NO PLEASE LEAVE LUNA ALONE PLEASE!" The pink haired girl had yelled struggling to get free but to no avail

As the man was getting closer Luna had a look of panic on her face. She knew that what was going to happen next will be an excruciatingly experience for her. Though before the man had gotten close the wall right next to them had been destroyed in a burst and a lone figure was standing there. Then before anyone could process what happened the figure had quickly cut the man's arm off before slashing him in half. After that the figure had cut the heads off of each of the men holding onto the girls. After killing them the figure stood completely still and after the dust had cleared Bach and the enthusiasts had recognized the figure from the wanted posters and it was Raiden. Though as all of them looked at him they had noticed that he was radiating a red aura and everyone there felt a strong sense of fear.

"Shit Raiden of all people is here." Bach had stood up terrified at the man he recognized from the wanted posters who had just killed some of his men

" _You know ever since coming to this Capital I have seen a lot of fucked up shit. But this is on a whole new level of fucked up. I heard the whole thing as I was coming here so I suppose your Bach?"_ Raiden had stated while radiating his red aura

"Yes I am but the only reason I turned out like this is because . . ." Bach had said before being chopped into several pieces in an instant by Raiden

" _Save it bitch I'm not interested in your excuses you still knew this was going to happen and you lured the girls to this trap. Also don't think any of you is getting off either you sick fucks because your all next."_ Raiden had stated to everyone in the room before killing the robed men that was closest to him

The rest of the men that was alive was overwhelmed with fear but they all knew that it was a kill or be killed situation for them. Some of the guards had tried to attack Raiden from behind. Only for them all to be cut in half at a blinding speed by Raiden with little effort on his part. A few more guards had tried to attack him but they were chopped into pieces by Raiden. When the other guards had seen how Raiden killed the other people they knew that they were no match for them. With this realization they all tried to run away from him but Raiden had caught up to them and proceeded to kill each and every last one of them. After activating his sensors to see if there are anybody left he was satisfied seeing that nobody survived. After calming down Raiden had walked towards the three girls who all had a look of terror in their eyes. When Raiden had gotten close he had seen Fal's legs dislocated which confirmed that it was her scream that he heard.

"You two hold her down I have an idea." Raiden had instructed with the girls doing as he said

"What do you plan to do to her?" The pink haired girl had asked in a panicked tone trying to defend her friend

"I'm going to try to fix her legs. It's going to hurt but it is still better than leaving her like this. If I wanted to capture and kill you girls, I would have done it by now." Raiden had explained bluntly to the three girls

"Fine we'll do what you say my name is Air by the way." The girl now identified as air had said to Raiden after calming down a bit

"Try to bear with it for a bit because this is going to hurt." Raiden had said before he fixed Fal's legs by bending it back to the way they were causing her to scream for a quick second.

"She'll be fine but I suggest getting her to a Doctor to make sure she heals properly. If you check these guy's pockets, then I'm sure you all will find some money to use." Raiden had said before walking away. Though as he was walking Air had grabbed his arm trying to say something.

"Thank you for saving us I don't want to think about what would have happened if you didn't come by when you did." Air had said to Raiden

"No problem now hurry and get the money from their pockets and go. If the guards come and see this, then I bet you girls will be under a lot of suspicion. If you carry her then you should get away from here quickly enough." Raiden had said to the girls before getting away from the place.

After Raiden had gotten away from the place he had jumped at the nearest rooftop so he can look out for any guards. Fortunately for Raiden he did not see any guards getting to his recent locations. However, he had noticed many people running away from an area. When Raiden had saw this he had activated his sensors and took a closer look at the area. To his shock he had recognized not only the area but the building and knew immediately what the building was.

"Oh no." Was what Raiden muttered before dashing to the location hoping he makes it on time.

 **(The Hotel Room)**

It has been roughly a month since Janey had experienced what happened to her home and her parents. Though on the surface she has healed from it, but deep within she is still haunted by what happened. She remembers Gonboro kicking down the door and a few guards had grabbed her and her mother and dragged them outside. While they were outside the guards had started throwing things at the building that she calls home and it had slowly started to catch fire. She also remembers Gonboro beating her father with that spiked hammer while he tried to defend himself.

She also remembers Gonboro and the other guards tearing her mother's clothes off and violating her. Janey tried hard to get free so she can help her mom but the soldier that was holding her is too strong.

"DON'T LOOK JANEY!" Her mother Merra had yelled while trying to fight back with all of her strength but to no avail

Janey tried to do as her mom said and close her eyes. But the guard that is holding her kept her eyes opened. Janey had experienced the ordeal in its entirety and every second of it was painful to her. Though before she lost consciousness she had saw a man in metal but his face is uncovered and the face looked very familiar to her.

After a while Janey had found herself living with a bunch of other people. Jack had made it clear that she went through a trauma and they should give her some space. She found herself helping out around the building and has gotten along with everyone but she wanted to be with Jack. She knows that Jack blames himself for what happened but she did not blame him because she knew that he left to save her father and if he knew that things would have happened the way it did then he would have stayed and protected her and her family.

She considers Jack to be very important to her and she wants to do what she can to help him when the situation allows it. At the very least she wants to make sure that she is not a huge burden to him. As Janey was deep in thought about what was going to be told to her. She had snapped out of it by hearing several loud yells. Then after a few seconds she had heard the doors being broken opened. Every time that the door breaks it gets louder and louder indicating that whoever is breaking down the doors is getting closer and closer.

Janey had spent a few seconds trying to find a place to hide. When she saw the bed she had made the immediate decision to hide underneath it. Then a few heavy seconds later her room door had been broken opened. She was hoping that whoever it was would just move on away from the room. Unfortunately, for Janey the intruder was not so easily fooled.

"Oooh a child sized bag the little angel is here in this room." A male voice had said causing Janey to be more frightened

After a brief second the bed that Janey was hiding under was thrown aside and she was immediately grabbed. When Janey had saw who grabbed her it was an obese man that had an appearance of a clown.

"My little red haired angel I see that you still have your innocence. Don't worry I will make sure you remain an angel." The clown had said with a sinister look in his eyes

Thinking quickly Janey had taken the hunting knife that she was given and stabbed the man in his hand causing her to be freed. After being freed she had decided to jump out of the window hoping that the man would not be able to jump down. After she landed she was in immense pain but it did not matter to her because she was able to move and she was determined to get away. Though before Janey could get far a man with a ponytail had kicked her knocking her down.

"I would not hear the end of it from Champ if a child has gotten away." Izou had said after kicking Janey

After Janey was kicked her chest had started to hurt along with the rest of her body. Then much to her shock she had saw the clown now identified as Champ jump down from the window and landed right next to her.

"You came very close to losing your innocence child so it is very fortunate that I came when I did. I see that you are hurt so don't worry I will personally lick your wounds thoroughly." Champ had said before he licked his lips and ripped Janey's shirt off.

Though before Champ could do anything further a lone female figure had thrown a knife at Izou. The samurai had used his sword to block it but as the knife was blocked the person had jumped off of a wall and kicked Champ away from Janey. Then the figure had taken off her jacket and tossed it to Janey. When Janey had looked at the figure she saw that it was a woman with black hair with green streaks in it. The figure is Jade a soldier who works under General Budo.

"Cover yourself up and get out of here I'll deal with these pricks." Jade had said while looking at the two

"I will not forgive anyone who gets in the way between me and a child. I will make sure you suffer a thousand times over you bitch." Champ had said with an infuriated look on his face.

"I was nearby when I heard the commotion and when I see a pedoclown holding up a kid then I know I have to do something. I know some guys who prefer younger chicks but they tend to make it clear that they don't prefer kids. If there's anything I hate more than psychotic bullshit its pedophiles and I'll be doing the world a service killing you." Jade had said not intimidated by Champ and Izou

"I am granted another opportunity to feed Kōsetsu and I will not miss it." Izou had said before taking a stance

When Jade had taken a quick glance behind her she had noticed that Janey has not moved. Jade suspects that she is too terrified with fear and sees that things will not be easy but she did not back down.

"Hmm I see a lot of metal pipes around here that gives me an idea." Jade had thought to herself

Before either Champ or Izou could do anything Jade had blasted an energy pulse at the surrounding area using her ring. As Champ was charging towards Jade she had manipulated the pipes to block Champ's pursuit. Izou being more agile he had managed to dodge the pipes and had gotten close to Jade. Though once he was close a knife was launched at him from the ground up. Izou realized that Jade has a teigu that allows her to control metal and decided to jump back. Seeing this as a good opportunity Jade has taken Janey and had gotten out of the alley.

Jade knew that the young girl is paralyzed with fear and as things stand the both of them are in a lot of danger. It won't be long before the two catches up so Jade had decided to hide Janey behind some boxes and barrels. Once Janey was hidden, Jade had prepared her fighting stance when she heard the two arrive at her location.

"Where is that child? Tell me where she or you will suffer in unspeakable ways." Champ had said to Jade

"Over my dead body I was trained by the Great General Budo and that makes me more than a match for the two of you." Jade had said punching her fists together.

After Jade made it clear that she wasn't going to be intimidated by the two. Champ was the first to dash towards her with the intent to kill her brutally. Jade had maintained her stance and when Champ had gotten close he had thrown a strong punch. Jade had grabbed his arm and managed to throw him away from her. Izou took this as a chance to attack Jade from behind. Noticing the attack Jade had ducked down and dodged Izou's sword attack. After dodging Jade had decided to kick Izou and managed to block another hit from Champ. Then Jade had blasted an enegy pulse from her ring at some metal pipes and sent them towards Champ. The pipes had hurt Champ and the brief stagger from the clown had given Jade the chance to stab him in the back with one of her knives. After stabbing Champ Jade had punched him in the face so hard it had sent him back a good distance.

After being knocked back Champ had decided to use his teigu and throw a red sphere at Jade. Suspecting that it was a teigu and not wanting to take any chances Jade had decided to leap to the side to dodge the sphere. When the sphere had made impact an explosion had occurred that had pushed Jade back and also injured her.

"Damn I suspected one of them had a teigu but I didn't think that it could be that strong. Hmm I don't need to win this fight just get them away from here and the girl. It looks like I need to use my teigu's trump card." Jade had thought to herself before twisting her ring

After Jade had twisted her polar ring several markings had appeared from the ring and has spread throughout her body. Champ not wanting to give the chance to attack decided to attack her by throwing another sphere at her. Once the sphere was thrown Jade did not move and instead the sphere had hit her directly.

"Yes that bitch is dead now I just need to find that cute child." Champ had said to Izou

"Champ look at your target and you'll see that you shouldn't let down your guard." Izou had said while maintaining his stance

Once the two had looked at the target after the flames had dispersed they saw that it was Jade standing there looking unharmed from the attack. Though what is different about Jade is that her body has several markings on it and the source of the markings came from her ring.

"hardening my body to the durability of orichalcum is my teigu's trump card. So I hope you guys have a plan otherwise this will end quickly and badly for you." Jade had said while returning to her stance

"It seems that you are truly bold to actually stand against the both of us. You have my respect but now you must die." Izou had said before dashing towards Jade with his sword drawn

Once Izou had gotten close he had swung his sword at Jade and she had successfully blocked it. Though while Jade had blocked it Champ had showed up behind her and threw another sphere at her from behind. The sphere had generated electricity and had hit Jade. The attack did not hurt Jade but she is distracted by Izou and is also cautious of the fact the Champ is getting closer to Janey. After a few seconds Jade had flipped over Izou and had made some space between the her and the two attackers.

"I need to come up with a plan and quickly. My teigu's trump card only lasts for ten minutes and the second my trump card ends I can't use my teigu for a few minutes." Jade had thought to herself

Though as Jade was thinking of a plan Champ had decided to throw an orb on the ground and it has caused a strong burst of wind. The wind had blown away the boxes and it has revealed Janey's location. Champ seeing Janey had a sadistic look of excitement on his face as he looked at her. Acting quickly Jade had dashed towards Janey to protect her. Unfortunately, Izou had attacked her thus stopping Jade from getting closer.

When Janey had seen Champ she knew what he wanted to do to her and she has a look of pure horror on her eyes. Jade had tried to get to Janey but every time she had gotten closer Izou had stopped her movements. Even though Jade's teigu trump card had hardened her body it did not make her invincible and she can still be knocked back. Not to mention that she is aware of the time limit and because of that she needed to act quickly. Unfortunately, Izou had proved to be stronger than she anticipated and the clown is ready to have his way with her. Though as Champ the clown was about to make his move against Janey his arm was immediately chopped off.

"GGGGYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Champ had yelled getting the attention of both Izou and Jade

When the both of them saw who had cut off Champ's arm they had saw a man that is covered in metal and they recognized the figure from the wanted posters as Raiden. After looking at Raiden he has sensed a great deal of blood lust coming from him and decided to ignore Jade and made the decision to fight him.

"Your stance and your aura you are very powerful. By granting your blood to Kōsetsu it will be satisfied greatly." Izou had said before dashing towards Raiden

When the two of them had gotten close their blades had clashed for a brief second. Then for a few seconds both of their attacks had parried each other but then in an instant Raiden had slashed Izou across his chest. After Izou was slashed Raiden had noticed at the corner of his eye that the clown had thrown something at Raiden. His sensors detecting that it was a teigu Raiden had dodged out of the way but not paying attention Raiden had realized that the sphere was heading towards Janey. Raiden had tried to dash to protect her but Champ had thrown another orb and had hit Raiden knocking him back. Before the orb could reach Janey and kill her Jade had rushed in front of her and blocked the attack with her hardened body.

Satisfied that Janey was protected Raiden had saw that both Izou and Champ wer close together and saw an opportunity to kill them both in one blow. Raiden had dashed towards the two and made the move to kill them both. Though before Raiden had gotten close a strong flash of light has been summoned briefly blinding Raiden. When the light dissipated Raiden had noticed that both the clown and the swordsman are gone. When Raiden had looked around he had seen that they are no longer in the area. After a second Raiden had decided to get to Janey and tried to speak to her. When he saw Janey she was shaking immensely in fear at what she had just experienced something Raiden understands all too well.

"Janey it's me Jack you don't have to be afraid. I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen." Raiden had said before opening his visors so Janey could see his face. After seeing Raiden's face she had immediately hugged him with the thought that her protector has arrived.

"I . . . I tried to get away but. ." Janey had said before Raiden stopped her from talking further

"It's OK Janey it's not your fault." Raiden had said before turning towards Jade who had saw the whole thing.

Raiden was prepared for what could happen because he knew that Jade is a soldier of the Empire. Currently Raiden was planning out numerous ways he can deal with her because if she made a move against him or Janey he would have to kill her. Though before Raiden did anything Jade was the first to speak to him.

"Let's get out of here. I think she has a few broken bones after dealing with those pricks and she needs to be treated soon. Don't worry its not a trap or anything but we need to get going right now. If the guards come and see the corpses in the Hotel, then the both of us will be suspect number one. I know a place that we can both get to but we have to hurry." Jade had said to Raiden

After thinking about his options for a bit Raiden realized that Jade has a point. Janey needs to get treated soon and if she does not get treatment then she will suffer great injuries in the long run. Raiden already feels guilty for failing Johnny and his wife and he does not want to fail his daughter either.

"Lead the way and don't worry about slowing down." Raiden had said to Jade as he picked up Janey before the both of them had ran off.

 **(A Day Later)**

General Esdeath had recently caught wind of a rumor about the sightings of some members of Night Raid and had decided to pursuit it. General Esdeath knows Najenda well enough to know that she had most likely set up the rumor with the plan to lead them to a trap and decided to humor her with a plan in mind as well. As the General was leaving the Capital she had stopped by a small marketplace after receiving a report about a large number of people being killed. Though once she has arrived the sights of the corpses had intrigued her. The person who killed them all did not hold back in any way and killed all of them with relative ease. Not to mention that the most of the bodies cannot be recognized and the brutality is truly intense.

"From the appearance of the bodies that we could recognize it appears that they were all killed yesterday. It seems unlikely that it was Night Raid since they operate at night. Not to mention that we have no report of them possessing a teigu that could kill on a level such as this. The only person that could have done this is Raiden but the condition these bodies are in their barely recognizable." Run had explained to General Esdeath

"The local guards will be able to handle this crime scene. It doesn't appear that we can do anything further. For now, let us leave and pursue the sightings of the Night Raid members." General Esdeath had commanded Run. Though before they left a thought had crossed General Esdeath's mind.

"The way you killed them all. I knew you had something deep within you Raiden. I look forward to seeing what you are truly capable of in our inevitable clash." Esdeath had thought to herself as she was leaving the area for her mission.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **A detail I would like to explain is that when Raiden is in his Jack the Ripper persona his speaking text will be italicized. I know it is easy to figure out but I want to explain that to prevent some confusion.**

 **Now for the discretion warning I mentioned this earlier chapter. It has been established in the manga that Champ is a sadistic pedophile and considering the way he acts when it comes to kids is something that has to be established for the purposes for the story. Not to mention that this story is M rated and I still want to make use of the rating but it will be done for the purposes of the story.**

 **Also as for the codecs I will implement them in three maybe four chapters. The reason I waited is because I want to get to a good point in this story and also make sure that I don't get through all codecs contents so soon. As I said before the codecs will NOT be canon to this story it's just a fun little side thing and they will be coming.**

 **Last but not least it has slipped my mind to make note of this but Jade, Janey, Maurice, and Kate are OC's in this story. But please rest assured this story WILL NOT HAVE AN OVERABUNDACE of OC's. Some people may have a problem with OC's in fanfics but I will only implement an OC if it serves a purpose to the story and nothing more.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13 kill the Jaegers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Some of you might have notice that the Danger Beast Arc has not been touched on in this story. So allow me to inform you all that I haven't forgotten about the Danger Beast Arc I just have some special plans for it but I can't give away those details yet. The only thing I can say is that I am delaying that arc for a very good reason within this story.**

* * *

Chapter 13 kill the Jaegers

 **(The Palace Throne Room)**

Prime Minister Honest has spent many years molding the Empire to the image that he desires. He has every intention of molding the young Emperor to become a figure of fear that suits the image that Honest has for him. While making sure that he maintains his own share of control within the Empire. Prime Minister Honest knows that it will take years to mold the young Emperor to the Prime Minister's liking but Honest is a patient man. Currently Honest is discussing the state of the Capital with Emperor Makoto.

"I am quite pleased with the state of the Capital Prime Minister Honest. General Esdeath and her Jaegers have done a good job in maintaining order within the Capital." Emperor Makoto had said

"Yes she has done a splendid job young Emperor. Her presence and influence has managed to keep Night Raid activities at bay." Prime Minister Honest had said

"Unfortunately, her influence has not done anything to stop Raiden's actions within the Capital. The only people that I know of who could stand against him is General Budo but he is off on his campaign and will not return for a few weeks." Emperor Makoto had told Honest voicing his concerns

"Do not worry young Emperor General Esdeath had recently received a lead regarding Night Raid's future target. As well as a sighting of some of the Night Raid members. She is not the type of person to fall for a trap so she will go there and deal with them accordingly. You just need to stay calm and be patient about the whole situation and you will see that everything will be as it should be." Prime Minister Honest had said to the Emperor

"I see thank you Prime Minister you have given me good advice regarding this entire matter." Emperor Makoto had said before leaving the Throne Room

"Damn that Raiden he is constantly making a fool out of me and my followers. It appears that with Raiden in the picture General Esdeath is at her limit. Let's hope that my son has managed to bring back something worthwhile from his trip." Prime Minister Honest had said to himself after making sure that he is alone

 **(Jade's Mansion)**

It has taken Raiden and Jade a few hours to make it to the mansion that has belonged to her family. Due to a series of circumstances Jade has found herself the sole owner of the house and because she prefers to be self-sufficient she has no servants within. Once Raiden made it while holding Janey. Jade has led them to a small room and has spent a good deal of time treating the young girl's injuries and after making sure that she has been treated she decided to leave her to rest knowing full well that she will need it. Raiden on the other hand has stayed in the next room that is closest so he can not only give them some privacy but also keep an eye on them to make sure nothing happened. After a few hours Jade has arrived in the room that Raiden is in while holding a two glasses of liquor.

"You know this liquor is high quality stuff but nothing beats the appeal of a good pub. Not to mention the lovely ladies that can make for some good company." Jade has said before sitting one of the glasses down and drinking her own glass. After seeing that Raiden has no response and is not drinking the liquor with her. She had decided to keep going hoping to at least sooth the tension in the air.

"You're probably wondering why I prefer to go to the bar to pick up the ladies instead of bringing them here right? Well this place is too big for my liking and I would prefer it if the ladies I get don't see the side of me that screams nobility. They might get intimidated and run far away from me. Given how terrible the reputation that nobles have these days you can't really blame me for being cautious." Jade had said hoping that Raiden would start talking but decided to get to the point since it is clear to her that Raiden is cautious of her. Since she knows that his real identity is Jack

"Jack if I wanted to lead you into a trap I would have brought you closer to General Esdeath. I didn't have to treat that kid but I did it anyways because it was the right thing to do. So the least you could do is show some gratitude or at lease talk to me. It will be a while before the kid is ready to move and since both of her legs and her arm is broken she will be here for a while." Jade had told Raiden which has gotten a reaction from him

"Fine thanks Jade." Raiden had said to Jade in a blunt tone

"Well at least it's better than nothing." Jade had thought to herself

"What do you plan to do once we leave? Tell Budo my identity and get a reward." Raiden had said in a sarcastic tone

"No but I do need some answers from you, after all it goes without saying that I have some questions for you. I get that you don't trust me because I serve the Empire. However, I can still listen and you do owe me for saving her." Jade had said to Raiden

"Fine what is your first question?" Raiden had asked Jade

"First what are you doing with the kid?" Jade had asked in a serious tone

"Remember what Kate had said about Gonboro?" Raiden had asked

"Yes but what does that have to do with . . . oh no." Jade had said piecing together what has likely happened

"I can give you the short version since you figured it out Jade. Gonboro had tried to extort Janey's parents. I stood against him and Gonboro didn't like it at all. So later on that evening he had set a trap for me. But it wasn't a trap to kill me, but to get me away from the family and like a moron I fell for it. Because I failed she lost her home and her parents." Raiden had explained to Jade

"Hmm I Suspected Gonboro had messed up along the way. It will be a pain in the ass to explain to Kate but I understand why you had to kill him. If it was me I would have done the same thing." Jade had said to Raiden understanding his situation

"Then you see why I'm not particularly fond of the Empire. That girl has suffered and endured something no child has to go through when I saw a glimpse of the corruption I knew I had to do something. I know that you serve the Empire Jade but I find it hard to believe that you could understand. After all you had just told me that you're a noble so I find it hard to believe that you could have an understanding of what Janey went through." Raiden had told Jade

After hearing what Raiden had said Jade had taken a deep breath. Then she had put her glass of liquor down on the table and turned her back towards Raiden. Then she has lifted her shirt up revealing to Raiden her backside. Though Raiden did not expect to see a large number of scars that is numerous on her back. Some of the scars had even spread to the back of her arms.

"Trust me Jack I know exactly what you mean." Jade had said to Raiden still revealing her scars

"How did you get those scars Jade?" Raiden had asked shocked at what he is seeing

"Before you get the wrong idea I didn't get these scars from my battles. I got these scars ever since I was a little kid. As you obviously know I am a lesbian something that I have no intentions of hiding. Though when I was younger my father didn't take the news very well. His reasoning is because a homosexual that is part of a noble bloodline would bring disgrace to the family. Not to mention the bloodline would be in immense danger of being extinct. So my father had a bright idea to get the lesbian out of me with my mother's assistance. So my father had arranged for several noble males to have their way with me to bring me back to preferring men. I want to say that I fought all of them off but as you can see with my scars life is no fairy tale. To make matters worse every time I met a nice woman well let's just say that my father would taste the goods before my mother got to them. My mother is a sadist so I'm sure you can figure out what she would do to the woman I bring back after my father was done with them." Jade had explained to Raiden remembering her past with her family

"That's atrocious nobody would put their own daughter through all of that just because she's a lesbian." Raiden had said disgusted at what he was hearing about what Jade went through

"That is what the corruption of the Empire could do to nobles and considering what usually happens to other families of nobility I got off easy. Now you're probably wondering how I was able to save myself. Well the only benefit to the corruption is that if you know the right tricks you can use it against your enemies and a friend of my family had taught me those tricks. So after a few months I had managed to reveal my parent's crimes to the officials but they committed suicide so I wouldn't be given the satisfaction of seeing them rot in prison. I needed to do something with my life so my family friend had managed to get me to be a soldier of the Empire serving under General Budo. So as you can see from my scars and hear from my story I know exactly how horrible the corruption can be." Jade had had explained to Raiden finishing her story and putting down her shirt before fixing it

"So how can you still serve the Empire after everything that's happened to you?" Raiden had asked Jade in a concerned tone

"Because even though I hate my family I believe that I can do some good as a soldier of the Empire. It's easy to forget because of the corruption, but there are some legitimate good people here in the Empire who are just following orders. They don't like to do their duties but somebody has to do the deed or else they will suffer and somebody else will do it. With me I can at least protect the civilians and prevent the soldiers from going too far. Not to mention Once the corruption is dealt with I can redeem my families name." Jade had explained to Raiden

"You said it yourself Jade there's a lot of bad blood between the common people and the Empire. Do you think it's possible for you to change things from the inside knowing how deep the corruption goes?" Raiden had said in a tone that indicates that the plan is a bad idea

"I have to at least try Raiden I owe it to the people that has suffered because of the corruption. Besides nobody said it would be easy and I love a challenge." Jade has said with a confident smirk

"So what happens with me and Janey?" Raiden had asked prepared for different kinds of scenarios in his head

"Well nothing will happen, when your body is like this your Raiden and you have been doing the work that the Empire's soldier's should be doing. So as far as I'm concerned you're a protector who pissed off the wrong people. As for your identity Jack, well we still need to pick up some chicks at some point. So as far as I'm concerned you're still a friend to me, Maurice, and Kate. So don't worry I won't tell anyone who you are. As for Gonboro I can come up with a story to tell Kate so don't worry about it." Jade had explained to Raiden making it clear that she has no intentions of revealing who Raiden is

"Thanks Jade I appreciate this." Raiden had said in a tone of gratitude

"With that being said it is only fair for me to give you a fair warning. If I am ever on duty with other people and our paths cross. I am going to be expected to try to bring you down. I won't tell anyone who you are, but on the battlefield or during a mission it is another matter entirely. So don't hold back against me and don't take it personally I still have to at least fulfill my duties." Jade had said in a depressing tone indicating that meeting Raiden on the battlefield or during her duties is a scenario that she is not looking forward to and wants to avoid.

"I understand Jade thanks for your help once again." Raiden had said

"No problem so rest as long as you need to. By the way what do you think of Kate and Maurice?" Jade had asked

"The both of them seems nice why do you ask?" Raiden had said

"No reason just curious." Jade had said nonchalantly before going to check on Janey along with Raiden

"Well Kate it looks like you still have a chance." Jade had thought to herself

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

Tatsumi along with the rest of Night Raid had spent the previous few days training after Susanoo had single handily built their base which will serve their current purposes. The reason for the training is to better prepare for an upcoming mission that involves the religious organization the path of peace. The current target for Night Raid is Bolic an agent sent by the Prime Minister to assassinate the current leader and control the organization for the sake of the Empire. Because of the unrest of the people that is part of the organization it had presented a good opportunity for Night Raid to deal with Bolic and use the uprising from the Path of Peace to contribute towards the fall of the Empire.

The second reason for the need for training is because of General Esdeath and her Jaegers. Tatsumi knows from personal experience how strong each of the Jaegers are and even though Raiden had succeeded in killing one of them. That still leaves the other members and that is not including Vamp. Night Raid knows that if left alone for too long the Jaegers will be a huge problem in the long run. So Najenda has formed a plan that if executed properly it will give Night Raid a chance to deal with the Jaegers without having to deal with Esdeath herself. Unfortunately, for the plan to succeed they would have to deal with the targets quickly or else it would have been for nothing. The plan is risky but given the circumstance it is very much necessary.

"How has everything been going so far everyone?" Najenda had asked while going over some paperwork.

"Everything has been going great boss. Me and Tatsumi has gotten a lot stronger after spending the last few days killing Danger Beasts." Leone had said with a confident smirk

"The fishing has been going well for me and Susanoo." Akame had said while eating some fish

"I've set up the wires around this base boss. So far nothing significant has happened and I've made progress with my training." Lubbock had told Najenda

"I've covered Chelsea on a recent mission boss and so far she has had no problems." Mine had said while eating some cake

"The previous missions are no problem for me boss. But the upcoming battle will surely test our overall capabilities." Chelsea had said while sucking on her candy

"Your right Chelsea the upcoming battle we will soon test us greatly. By now General Esdeath had caught wind of the rumor that we had managed to spread and in a few days she will arrive at the destination. We have a couple of hours to rest and I highly suggest we do so. Because once she arrives then we will be in for the fight of our lives." Najenda had said

"Considering who we will be fighting soon it's to be expected. For the most part we should be able to adapt to most of the Jaeger's easily though the real problem lies in Vamp and Esdeath." Lubbock had said with everyone in agreement

"If everything works out then the best case scenario for us would be us having to deal with Vamp. At least we can be prepared for his actions but Esdeath is another threat entirely." Najenda had said

"Do you think Raiden will get here before we commence with the plan?" Akame had asked

"I don't know Akame he was supposed to be back by now but we have to assume something has happened with him. It appears that we are going to have to proceed with the operation without him." Najenda had said

"Looks like we got here just in time." Raiden had said stepping inside with Janey asleep in his arms wearing a cast

"Raiden what happened to Janey?" Tatsumi had asked Raiden after taking a look at him

"It's a long story that I'm going to have to tell you guys later. I overheard you guys talking about an operation as I was getting here. so would all of you mind filling me in?" Raiden had asked laying Janey down

"It's an operation that gives us a chance to weaken Esdeath's forces. Though since you're here that makes things a bit easier. But I must ask would you mind assisting us Raiden? Technically you're not a member of Night Raid but we do need your help with this plan. There is a chance that this can all go wrong and it is only fair to inform you all of the risk. So if you want no part in this I will understand completely." Najenda had briefly explained before smoking her cigarette

"No problem boss I said since the beginning that I will help you guys since we are after the same thing. So you can count me in on whatever operation you have planned for Esdeath." Raiden had said reassuring Najenda

"Thank you Raiden, now we only have a few hours to prepare so I will explain as quickly as I can." Najenda had explained before she started to explain the operation to Raiden so he will know what to do

 **(The crossroads)**

General Esdeath and her Jaegers had spent a few days getting to the location that has been tipped off to them. Esdeath suspects that Najenda had leaked the information so that Night Raid will have a chance to attack her forces and weaken them. Since they are likely heading towards the location and will likely cross paths again. After spending a few days riding the group had arrived at an intersection that splits into two paths.

"It appears that Najenda plans to divide our forces so it will be easier for her and Night Raid to deal with us." General Esdeath had said looking at the sign

"General come and take a look at this road." Vamp had said signaling Esdeath to his location

When Esdeath had gotten to Vamp's location she had saw a thunderbolt symbol cut into the ground of the road.

"It appears that this path leads to Raiden's location." General Esdeath had said

"Do you think it's a bluff to catch us off guard?" Run had asked

"No he isn't the type of person to challenge somebody only for it to be a bluff." Vamp had said

"Finally a chance to avenge my mentor, the Doctor and exact justice on this monster." Seryu had said with a sadistic glee

"We can't be too careless when it comes to Raiden Seryu. General Budo has underestimated him and has learned that Raiden is just as strong as him. So sending you against him alone goes against common sense. Though it also goes without saying that the chance to deal with Night Raid is something we can't pass up neither." General Esdeath had said before contemplating a thought

"We're going to have to humor this little plan of theirs for the sake of time. Wave, Bols, and Vamp the three of you will go towards the West Canyon while the rest of us will go towards the East. Kurome on our way there I have some special instruction that I will be giving you." Esdeath had said before they split up.

 **(The West Canyon)**

Wave, Vamp, Bols, had spent a few minutes travelling along the Canyon looking for the members of Night Raid. Though so far they haven't seen anyone they know not to let their guard down for obvious reasons.

"It seems odd that we haven't seen anyone so far. Do you think it was a fluke just to give them more time to get to their targets?" Wave had said

"It's very unlikely that is the case Wave. One of them possesses a gun that allows them to shoot at a far distance. I can tell you from personal experience that one shot is all it takes for a sniper to deliver a lethal blow. So be on your guard at all times which will impress Kurome." Vamp had said

"Um I don't know what you're talking about." Wave had said sounding embarrassed at what Vamp had said

"Hehehe sure you don't." Vamp had said in a teasing tone

"Don't worry Wave my teigu is suited for fighting crowded people so I can watch your back. Also if Kurome asks we can say that you had done more than your fair share in dealing with them." Bols had said with him and Vamp chuckling much to Wave's embarrassment

While the three guys are still in the Canyon looking for the Night Raid members while on guard. Mine was in a high position looking at the trio waiting for a perfect moment to strike.

"I need to keep my emotions under control. That monster killed Sheele but I can't put us at a disadvantage." Mine had said while waiting for the right time

As the three of them had walked further they had come across a scarecrow that says hottie on the chest.

"This looks strangely out of place." Wave had said as he was getting closer to the scarecrow

Vamp had noticed that something was strange from the position of the scarecrow ever since he saw it along with the others. Then after a brief thought had crossed his mind and noticing Wave's actions he realized what it was.

"Wave activate your armor it's a trap!" Vamp had said before Wave activated Grand Chariot

"Too late Vamp." Mine had muttered before firing Pumpkin at Vamp

After seeing the shot Vamp had back flipped to dodge the blast from Mine. After a brief second several members of Night Raid had appeared. The members consist of Akame, Leone, Najenda, Tatsumi while using Incursio, and Susanoo.

"It's unfortunate that the sniping didn't work but the fact you're here means that we can deal with a priority target. Bols and Vamp within the Jaegers the both of you are top priority so prepare yourselves." Najenda had said

"Wave look for the sniper she will be a problem for us if we leave her alone for too long." Vamp had commanded with Wave doing as he said. Though as Wave was about to move Tatsumi had attacked Wave stopping him from looking for Mine.

"It looks like I have a chance to bring you in after last time." Wave had said before fighting Tatsumi

Susanoo had made the first move to attack Bols. In retaliation Bols had used his teigu and tried to blast Susanoo with a strong flamethrower. Acting quickly Susanoo had dodged the flamethrower and tried to circle around Bols looking for an opening. Bols had tried to blast the artificial teigu but had realized that he was faster than originally anticipated.

Mine knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of two scenarios happened. Either the enemy finds her location or she sits idly by unable to do anything. After seeing the battle that will take place Mine had decided to move closer so the opportunity to attack will present itself more often. She also knows that she has to stay out of sight to avoid becoming a priority target herself.

Akame, Leone, and Najenda are the last three remaining and their intended target is Vamp. Akame still remembers her fight against the man and is fully aware of the fact that he is immune to her teigu. Not to mention that Vamps body is capable of hardening itself at a strength that surpasses Incursio. Though from everything Akame has been told of Vamp from Night Raid and Raiden she noticed a weakness. When Vamp's body hardens his movement slows down considerably. The reason could be that it weights him down greatly or he's not used to it since it conflicts with his fighting style. Whatever the reason they need to deal with Vamp before he corrects this weakness hence why Leone is there to help things along. Though the both of them needs to be cautious of Vamp having the power of Murasame which could be a problem to the both of them. Najenda being at 40% of her full strength has decided to stand aside and wait for an opportunity to deal a lethal blow to Vamp.

"So your Vamp, I've heard a few things about you. Think you can handle the both of us at the same time?" Leone had said while in a fighting pose

"It will be quite unfortunate for you to underestimate me. Come and let me see what you are capable of." Vamp had said challenging Leone

Leone had dashed towards Vamp at to speed and launched a punch towards him. Vamp predicting the attack had tilted his head to the side to dodge it and repeated the process for a few seconds. Then Vamp had kicked Leone back but Akame had proceeded to get close to Vamp and tried to slash his neck off. Vamp had then caught Akame's blade and tried to stab her with one of his knives. Then out of instinct he had proceeded to do a back flip to dodge an attack from Leone letting go of Akame's sword. After landing Vamp had thrown some of his knives at the two girls but the both of them had knocked them way. Najenda had tried to attack Vamp with her mechanical arm only for Vamp to dodge it with ease. Then Vamp noticed that Najenda has been launched towards him and had rolled to the side to get out of the way. After taking a look at Najenda Vamp had chuckled briefly while the other three had maintained their focus on him.

"You with the eyepatch your name is Najenda is it not?" Vamp had asked

"Yes it is I assume Esdeath has told you about me?" Najenda had asked

"She has and her description is accurate. You remind me of another soldier I had fought in the past. Did Raiden ever told you about a man who is known as solid snake?" Vamp had asked causing the girls to briefly look at each other in confusion

"I don't see how that is relevant Vamp." Najenda had said while making a mental note to ask Raiden about solid snake at a later time

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Vamp had stated before dashing towards the three fighters ready for a fight

 **(The East Canyon)**

After splitting up Kurome was instructed to go on ahead to see if Raiden is where the sign designated. The plan is to see if Raiden's presence is confirmed and if it is then act to her best discretion. For a few minutes Kurome had walked further down the Canyon then before she thought of returning she had heard someone's presence and decided to stay where she was anticipating Raiden's first move.

Raiden had noticed a lone person within the Canyon and when he had taken a closer look he had noticed a young girl that is similar to Akame. Raiden remembers the description of the Jaegers that has been given to him by Tatsumi and knows that the girl he is looking at is Akame's younger sister. He knows that Akame and Kurome has been trained to become assassins from a very young age and has an idea of what could be going through her head. Raiden knows that Kurome is currently a threat, but he couldn't kill her in good consciousness understanding in good detail what she has gone through has already made a plan.

"This girl is just a kid raised by a corrupted Empire. Najenda's not going to like this very much and I know it's going to bite me in the ass. But I have to try at least." Raiden had thought to himself before jumping from the cliff and appearing before Kurome

"Oh so your Raiden, I've heard a great deal about you from Vamp and the other soldiers in the Empire." Kurome had said

"Then it looks like word of my actions has spread further than I thought. I've heard about you Kurome and looking at you I can easily tell that you're just a kid who has been manipulated by the Empire." Raiden has said causing Kurome to chuckle

"You have no intentions of fighting me because of my past?" Kurome had asked

"No I don't Kurome, I have a strict code against killing kids. I know what you've been through and I understand where you're coming from. But you have to see that there is a better path, a better life for you than this. Walk away from this while you still have the chance. If you don't then you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Please for the sake of your future." Raiden had said pleading with Kurome to walk away only for her to start chuckling

"I never expected to see this side of you Raiden I suppose that the world is full of surprises. Though I must admit I'm curious to see how strong you are if half of the Empire is scared of you." Kurome had said before drawing her sword and generating dark energy to the ground

"This doesn't look good." Raiden had thought to himself while readying a stance for whatever Kurome has planned.

"My teigu is called March of the dead Yatsufusa and it has the power to allow me to control the dead. This even extends to that of an ultra-class Danger Beast this one is called Desta-Ghoul. An ultra-class Danger Beast is a special type of Danger Beast that serves as a material for teigu's and it should be expected that they are very powerful. Though you still have other forces to contend with." Kurome had said while her other undead puppets surround her.

"So it appears that your teigu has the power to control the dead. I don't know the requirements but I assume that there is limit to that power. I won't kill you but your undead warriors are another story." Raiden had said while maintain his stance

After a moment a strong earth shockwave had been blasted towards Raiden which caused him to jump to the side. When Raiden noticed who caused it he had saw that it was a man with a whip. Then before Raiden could attack the man with the whip one of the other puppets that had the appearance of a gorilla had tried to punch Raiden. Reacting quickly Raiden had blocked the punch and spun behind the gorilla danger beast and cut it in half. Though before Raiden could plan his next move a cloaked figure with a mask had pursued Raiden and tried to attack him with some knives. Raiden had dodged each attack with ease out of instincts of fighting Vamp many years ago. Though when Raiden had tried to attack the masked figure it has dodged with relative ease. Then before Raiden could deal with the masked figure a young woman wearing a brown hat has fired at Raiden. Sensing this Raiden had quickly used his sword and blocked each of the shots.

When the masked figure had tried to get close to Raiden it tried to attack him with his back turned. This attack had played right into Raiden's hands as he had back flipped over the masked figure and cut his head off as he was landing. Raiden had looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by several individuals and when he looked at them with his sensors there were no signs of life within them.

"It looks like my suspicions about your teigu is true Kurome. Your weapon is perfectly suited for those who has no regard for human life. What did the Empire do to you for you to be like this?" Raiden had said while maintaining his guard

"You insult me Raiden I do value life. Whenever I fight an individual who stands out to me then I make sure to add them to my collection. Once I kill my sister Akame, I will be sure to add her to Yatsufune and then we can be together like the old days." Kurome had said with a sinister smile

"You plan to do this to your own sister your twisted." Raiden had said to Kurome

"I am impressed with your skills Raiden not many people could handle themselves so well against this many of my puppets before. Seeing you die would be such a waste of talent. I know, I will add you to my collection and then dealing with my sister will be much easier. You have already killed two of my puppets so I suppose that it is necessary for me to summon another puppet." Kurome had said before summoning another Danger Beast that has the appearance of a large frog which is called the Kaiser Frog

"This can't be good." Raiden had said before readying his stance

After seeing the new puppet something has happened next that surprised Raiden. Kurome's puppets had moved immediately to the side which had confused Raiden at first but after seeing the actions of the Ultra-Class Danger Beast he had seen why. The Desta-Ghoul had started to gather energy that hs taken the shape of a sphere. Realizing the power of an attack of that magnitude Raiden had tried to dodge, only for the frog Danger Beast to spit acid in his direction. Raiden had dodged the acid and tried to get to the Kaiser frog. Though before Raiden could get too close to it the Desta-Ghoul fired its energy blast. Realizing that the attempt to dodge would end badly for him Raiden had decided to focus a good portion of his energy into a blocking stance prepared for the energy to hit him. Once the energy had hit Raiden he had spent a few seconds blocking the blast. Then using a tremendous amount of his strength Raiden had pushed back the blast and it has hit the Ultra-Class Danger Beast staggering it.

Not wanting to block another energy blast, Raiden had dashed towards the Desta-Ghoul and grabbed one of its legs. Using a great deal of his strength Raiden had tossed it into the air which has surprised Kurome but she did not show it on her face. Then Raiden had proceeded to jump up and land on the Danger Beast while it was still in the air and proceeded to slash it repeatedly until it was in pieces. After landing on the ground, the Kaiser frog had tried to catch Raiden with its tongue. Though Raiden had successfully dodged it and had used his teigu to grab the frog's tongue with the ground itself. After mentally thanking Jade for the tips to using his teigu Raiden had cut off its tongue and proceeded to dash towards it while it was staggered. Then Raiden had mustered a good deal of his strength and gave the Kaiser Frog a powerful uppercut which had busted a large whole on the frog's body from the force of the punch. Though for good measure Raiden had used Gaia's Force to summon several earth spikes to pierce the Kaiser Frog preventing it from moving.

"This is only a glimpse of what I am capable of Kurome. I don't want to kill you, walk away from this there is something better for you than this." Raiden had said pointing his sword at Kurome

"I knew you were skilled but not to this extent. I can already see that you will be a powerful addition to my collection Raiden. Though did you honestly I would be unprepared for this?" Kurome had said which had briefly surprised Raiden

After hearing Kurome say that Raiden had heard a gunshot at a distance and knew that a sniper has watched the whole fight that has occurred. The shot has hit Raiden in the should staggering him for a bit but the damage is negligible. When another shot was fired Raiden had blocked the shot with his sword and then blocked a sword attack that was made by Kurome. Raiden had kicked Kurome out of the way to prevent her from getting killed and after he kicked her he had noticed a barrage of missiles.

"Just like home." Raiden had muttered before running towards the direction of the missiles.

Once Raiden had gotten close he had jumped onto each of the missiles pursuing the source of the missile barrage. When Raiden had gotten to a high point he had recognized the orange haired girl as Seryu and pursued her by jumping from missile to missile. Then once Raiden had gotten close he was prepared to attack her and cut off her limbs again until something unexpected happened. When Raiden had gotten close he was he by a strong stream of ice. Then when Raiden recovered he had noticed that his sword arm has instantly been frozen to the ground. Then before Raiden could free his arm his whole body had gotten frozen by ice trapping him in an ice prison with only his head exposed. It did not take Raiden ling to figure out who did this to him. Because he had saw her walking towards him with a sinister smile on her face.

"Esdeath." Raiden had said face to face with the General

 **(The West Canyon)**

Wave and Tatsumi had spent a good deal of time fighting while they are in their armored teigus. Though they spent a good deal of time fighting each other they did not speak a word to each other because they wanted to focus on the fight. Though Wave nor the rest of the Jaegers still do not know who is wielding Incursio. One thing is clear to Wave is that the wielder is strong and they are evenly matched.

Bols and Susanoo are a different matter on the other hand. Though Susanoo has been on the defensive regarding his opponent he has analyzed Bols teigu and proceeded to formulate a plan to attack Bols while avoiding his teigu.

"Magma Drive." Bols had yelled firing a fireball at Susanoo

Susanoo had successfully dodge the fireball and had thrown his staff mace at Bols. Seeing the weapon being thrown Bols had successfully dodge it only for Najenda to punch Bols in the face knocking him back.

Mine is currently trying to get closer to the fighting scene hoping to get a clear and better shot at one of the Jaegers. While travelling she had tried to avoid being seen as well as being heard to the best of her abilities. Every time Mine has gotten closer she has made sure to stay behind cover and wait for a bit for a good attack opportunity. Then when the chance presents itself she would wait a moment and scope the area before deciding whether or not she should move to another position.

Akame and Leone are currently fighting Vamp and though the two of them are try to kill him. He is proving to be much stronger than the two of them originally anticipated. Every cut that Akame has landed on Vamp he would heal from it and try to attack Akame as well. Leone has succeeded on blocking every attack that Vamp would deliver against Akame but she was not fairing any better. The reason is because every attack that Leone had launched against Vamp had been either dodged or blocked. After dodging another punch Vamp had grabbed Leone by the arm and proceeded to toss her to the side. Then he had grabbed Akame's sword while looking at Leone before speaking to her.

"Your reliance on your raw strength makes you too predictable." Vamp had said before kicking Akame

"I'm starting to see how Raiden and Akame had some trouble with this guy. Hell I'm having a hard time dodging those nails of his that has Murasame's markings. All he needs is one good hit to kill anything of us." Leone had thought to herself before continuing to fight Vamp.

The fight had continued on for a few minutes until Akame had stabbed Vamp in the neck piercing him. Vamp had stood completely still and his body is not moving at all. When Leone had focused her senses on him she had noticed that his heart had stopped beating.

"Looks like he's finally dead his heart had stopped beating. I guess he needed more doses of Murasame's poison." Leone had said before running towards Wave to help Tatsumi.

Though in a moment that had surprised Akame Vamp had suddenly moved and grabbed Akame's sword. Before Akame and Leone who had just noticed the movement could do anything. Vamp had kicked Akame with enough strength causing her to lose her grip on her sword. Then Vamp had hardened his hand that was holding Akame's weapon and threw it with enough force to pierce a nearby boulder. Akame and Leone wondered why Vamp would fake his own death just to disarm Akame but when they saw what happened next they knew why. Akame, Leone, and Vamp had saw a person leave from behind the boulder and when they had gotten a closer look they were shocked at what they had seen. They saw Mine holding her arm walking as if she has been greatly injured. When they say a small hole on her shirt they knew what Vamp had done.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your movements girl? It is unfortunate but you will now join your friend." Vamp had said after giving Mine a brief glance before focusing on the rest of Night Raid

"MINE!" Leone had said while enraged which has gotten Tatsumi's attention

When Tatsumi had seen what happened with Mine he had locked blades with Wave before kicking him back giving him some space. Susanoo had taken this opportunity to grab his staff mace and smash Wave back a great distance with a great amount of his strength putting him out of the fight. Tatsumi had hurried to Mine hoping that what he is seeing can't be real. Hoping that he isn't seeing another comrade and friend die in front of his very eyes. Though before Tatsumi had gotten close he sees the markings on her body which confirms his fears.

"I'm sorry Sheele it looks like I won't be able to avenge your death. Tatsumi if only I had more time and another chance." Mine had thought to herself before succumbing to Masamune's poison.

After seeing Mine die, Tatsumi's body is filled with rage and he launched himself towards Vamp with every intent to kill him. Vamp had blocked the attack and managed to hold his ground against the enraged Tatsumi.

"You allow your emotion to influence your actions. Is that not the way of an assassin?" Vamp had said while fighting against Tatsumi

Akame had tried to get to her sword so she can help Susanoo and Najenda but Bols had launched another fireball at Akame preventing her from getting to her weapon. Susanoo had attacked Bols at the first chance but Bols had blocked the hit successfully only moving back a good distance. When Leone had gotten close to Bols she had punched him with so much strength she had broken the left side of Bols back.

"Akame finish it!" Leone had yelled before tossing Akame her sword after pulling it out of the boulder.

After getting her sword back Akame had slashed at Bols. Unfortunately, Bols had blocked it with his armor piece but Susanoo had attacked Bols when his back was turned. After getting hit by Susanoo Bols was staggered for a brief moment but it was what Akame needed for her to cut Bols. After getting slashed by Akame, Bols had saw the symbols on his body and knew that he was going to die.

"I'm sorry everyone I knew that karma would catch up to me for everything I have done in the past. But I must fight on for the sake of my friends. Vamp it appears that I won't be able to help you find your queen." Bols had thought to himself before pressing a button

After pressing a button Bols had thrown his teigu into the air and Rubicante had started to glow. Sensing that it was a trap the members of Night Raid had decided to get out of the area as far as they can. Vamp deciding to be on the side of caution had looked around for an escape route and had decided to jump up a large cliff before making it to the top and escaping. After a brief moment Rubicante had engulfed the area in a large explosion that was very powerful. After the explosion dissipated the Night Raid members had found themselves taking a breather.

"Mine that bastard killed Mine. Now he has two lives to answer for." Tatsumi had said with seething anger

"I was able to grab Pumpkin as we were escaping the blast I know it doesn't mean much but it is still better than falling into General Esdeath's hands." Leone had said before giving Najenda Mine's teigu

"I hate to say it but we are going to have to mourn later. Leone and Akame out of all of us the both of you are the fastest so I want you two to go and assist Raiden. Most likely Vamp and that armored teigu user are on their way to regroup with Esdeath and I don't know how long Raiden will able to last against all of the Jaeger's. We were successful in killing one of the Jaeger's but that won't stop someone like Esdeath. The rest of us will return to the base to heal and await further updates." Najenda had instructed

"Got it boss." Leone had said before her and Akame left to assist Raiden

 **(The East Canyon)**

It has been a few minutes since Raiden had gotten encased in ice. During that time Esdeath had spent a few minutes inspecting Raiden from head to toe. After her inspection she had realized that Raiden was by himself and was impressed by what she has seen. Then after a few more minutes Run had flown in while carrying Kurome. Kurome had her sword drawn ready to kill Raiden on command.

"Now that Kurome has arrived I can start speaking my thoughts to you Raiden. I must say that I have seen your fight against Kurome and her puppets and I must say that I am impressed. Besting an Ultra-Class Danger Beast as well as two powerful Danger Beasts. Not to mention you had bested one of her puppets all by yourself you power is something that must not go to waste." Esdeath had said

"You wanted to give me a eulogy in front of a full audience before killing me?" Raiden had said in a sarcastic tone

"No Raiden I would like to give you an offer, the same offer that I made to Vamp. You can fight by my side for the glory of war. Or if you choose not to Kurome will kill you with her teigu and anyone who dies by Yatsufusa becomes the user's undead puppet. You can join me with or without your free will the choice is yours" Esdeath had said while maintaining her sinister smirk

"I have no plans to die Esdeath and from what I've seen the corruption of the Empire has no glory in it. Good people are suffering from both sides and you want me to serve the same son of a bitch who is causing it? My sword and my actions are meant to protect the weak and defenseless. I can never live with myself if I serve an Empire that uses child soldiers." Raiden had said remembering his past and the people he has met

"How does the weak matter to you Raiden? It is the natural way of the world and it is the way of the world that the weak becomes devoured. The glory of war and battle against the strong is the only thing worth living for Raiden. It is the rules of nature for the weak to be purged and the strong to strive. The empire provides this greatly and it is a fulfilling feeling especially on the battlefield." Esdeath had said boldly to Raiden

After hearing Esdeath say the words he remembered Armstrong's words clearly. He hated his words back then and he hated them now. Raiden has immediately seen that Esdeath is someone that views the weak as expendable and to make things worse she loves a war. He sees similar ways of thinking between her and Armstrong but at least with the Senator he was doing it for a good cause. In the case of Esdeath though the only cause is war and she has no regard for how many innocent people will suffer in the process. He can't believe somebody like her exists and she needed to die.

"Hehehe then let me ask you a question Esdeath?" Raiden had asked

"Very well Raiden I will humor you." Esdeath had said

"You say that it is the way of nature for the weak to be devoured and eradicated. So tell me, have you ever felt weak General Esdeath?" Raiden had asked with a spark of red aura that briefly flashed over his body

"No can't say I have." Esdeath had said bluntly

" _Well . . . your about to."_ Raiden had said before he generated his red aura breaking the ice that he was encased in embracing his Jack the Ripper persona.

When Run, Kurome, and Seryu had saw Raiden after breaking the ice he was encased in they all felt a strong surge of fear. This fear had come from a killing intent that Raiden had released and they had realized that Raiden was holding back a great deal. Kurome and Run had felt Esdeath's killing intent but feeling Raiden's gives them an overwhelming sense of fear and hopelessness that they had not felt before.

General Esdeath on the other hand did not feel fear in fact she felt excitement. Esdeath had fought in many battle before but none of them had stood out to her. But seeing Raiden like this gives her a sense of excitement that she has never felt before. The General sees Raiden's killing intent and knew that Raiden is fully focused into the fight. That is followed by a strong will that shows that Raiden will hold nothing back and will give her a worthy challenge. She now anticipated the fight that will soon begin. A battle that she has waited her entire life for.

" _I'm no stranger to war Esdeath, in fact I've fought in countless battles ever since I was a little kid. I've amassed a body count so high my nickname is the Ripper and you're going to get a first-hand experience on why I am called that. IT'S TIME TO LER 'ER RIP"_ Raiden had said before clashing blades with Esdeath

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Let me make one thing perfectly clear I DON'T HATE MINE. In her own right she is an awesome character but I can't follow the character canon deaths either in the Manga or the Anime consistently. Because if I did that then it would limit what I can do in this story greatly which would not be something I can do. Also since Akame Ga Kill is a series where anyone can die I intend to make use of that. As I said in a previous chapter's author's note I can't have everyone live or else the stakes would not be high. This also means that the Tatsumi and Mine pairing is out.**

 **Also as a reminder I said in an earlier author's note that the Danger Beast Arc has been delayed. Because I have a special plan for that arc within this story but I can't give the details away because it would be a MAJOR spoiler.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14 kill the Ripper

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I would like to thank all of you for not giving me too much backlash over Mine's death in the previous chapter. I have reread the manga and watched the anime multiple times and I have a good idea on how I can handle things without her. It was a hard decision to make and I still need to bring death occasionally to remind everyone that while Raiden is a powerful person he can't be everywhere at once to save everybody.**

 **To be honest as for who would die in the previous chapter it was between Chelsea, Mine, or Lubbock. Killing Lubbock off would have been too soon and I still want to make good use of him. Having Chelsea die was honestly too easy to set up and I have a special plan for her. Besides Chelsea's death has been done many times. Mine's death would leave a major impact on both a personal and professional level and it would change things up and make this story unpredictable.**

 **Keep in mind that as I said a while ago just because a character didn't die in the canon path it doesn't mean they are immune. It just means one of two scenarios their death is either delayed or removed.**

* * *

Chapter 14 kill the Ripper

 **(The Canyon Forest)**

It has been a few minutes since Akame and Leone had split up from the Night Raid members to go and assist Raiden. Recently the members of Night Raid had witnessed the death of a valued ally and friend at the hands of Vamp. They all know that Mine's death is a tragedy and even though she deserves a good deal of time to mourn they must do it later. Because it will only be a matter of time before all the remaining members of the Jaegers regroup to Raiden's location and even though he is strong Esdeath is strong as well and Raiden will need some help to escape from them if he hasn't died already. As the two of them were travelling Leone had collapse barely able to stand.

"Leone are you OK?" Akame had asked with a concerned look on her face

"I'm fine Akame, but I feel a murderous presence. Don't you feel it as well Akame?" Leone had asked

"Yes I do and truth be told its overwhelming." Akame had answered Leone

"When I spied on Esdeath back at the Capital I felt her murderous intent. But this is on an entirely different level than Esdeath. To be honest this murderous intent surpasses Esdeath and if it wasn't for my teigu I would feel terrified. Who is it from I don't know and I don't have any ideas." Leone had briefly explained to Akame

"Then Raiden could be in even greater danger than we thought. We have to hurry and help him." Akame had said before the two of them continued at an even greater speed.

 **(The East Canyon)**

What is currently being seen by Run, Kurome, and Seryu could not be easily described by words. Right now, they are all seeing Raiden not only break out of the ice that Esdeath trapped him in but he is now fighting the General with a newfound strength. Though this strength comes with a killing aura that fills them with a strong sense of dread. Run has spent a great deal of time being adjusted to different kinds of murderous vibes. But what he sees from Raiden is something that he is not used to. From that very murderous vibe he fully understands that Raiden was holding a very large portion of his strength back. If Raiden is feared by half of the Empire from his strength suppressed, then if he goes all out he could easily destroy the Empire completely.

Raiden and Esdeath had spent several seconds clashing blades at an intense and blinding speed. Esdeath had strengthened her sword with ice to make sure that it doesn't break in the fight against Raiden. Though it did not slow either of them down, instead the fight still lasted and neither side is backing down. Esdeath had then decided to jump back and launch several streams of ice at Raiden. Not intimidated Raiden had cut those ice streams into small pieces and after doing that he had pursued Esdeath at a blinding speed. Esdeath had continued her ice stream at Raiden but instead had dodged them and continued his attack.

Once Raiden had gotten close Esdeath had summoned an ice wall to block Raiden's pursuit. Reacting quickly Raiden had backflipped to dodge the ice wall then proceeded to cut the ice wall down. Though Esdeath had tried to attack Raiden with her sword and then after he dodge the sword attack she had blasted Raiden with ice. Raiden had seen the ice blast and had smashed it away with his fist. Then after that he had slashed at Esdeathonly to be blocked by various streams of ice while Esdeath jumped back to make space between the two.

After jumping back Esdeath had launched a large stream of ice and sent it towards Raiden. Though what happened next had shocked everyone because the teigu that Raiden has had had started to glow red as if it was responding the Jack the ripper persona that Raiden unleashed. Raiden had then decided to imitate Esdeath's action but instead of an earth stream it was lava instead. This recent action had surprised everyone and Seryu was about to shoot Raiden to help her General. Only for Esdeath to give a murderous gaze that struck fear in Seryu's heart along with everyone else who saw it.

"DON'T INTERFERE WITH THIS FIGHT. HE'S MINE!" General Esdeath had said with a strong surge of excitement that is evident from her grin

After spending a few minutes fighting Raiden Esdeath has never felt this level of excitement before in all her life. The many battles that she has fought in has left her bored or worse disappoint. Though she is still participating in the glory of war and battle, she still has a desire for someone to give her a worthy challenge. She heard the story of Raiden's activities within the Empire but a part of her could not believe such stories. However, as time went on the stories had started to be more and more consistent. Then after fighting him along with Budo she suspected that there was some truth to those stories. Then to see him fully embrace his strength and fight as if he was her equal shows that Raiden is truly powerful. This is a battle that she has waited a long time for and from the first few minutes of fighting her expectations has been surpassed easily.

Realizing that Raiden now has the power of lava Esdeath had to think of a plan to ensure that she doesn't get hit by a lava attack. Though before she could do anything Raiden had dashed towards Esdeath at a blinding speed. Esdeath has barely managed to summon an ice wall to block the attack in the nick of time. After blocking Raiden's attack Esdeath had created an ice pillar from beneath her feet so she could get the high ground and attack Raiden from that position. Raiden had noticed what Esdeath was trying to do and jumped back so he could be in a better position to do something against her for when she attacks. Though before Raiden had gotten far Esdeath had blasted several ice shards at Raiden. Reacting quickly Raiden proceeded to slash the ice that has been blasted at him. But before Raiden could do anything further Esdeath had launched herself at Raiden and proceeded to attack him. Though the only thing that happened next was that Raiden had clashed his sword with her own and the two proceeded to slash at each other.

After a few minutes of trying to attack each other Esdeath had locked blades with Raiden once more. Though this time the General had encased Raiden's legs in ice to stop his movements. Wanting to maintain some level of caution, Esdeath had jumped back and sent a strong stream of ice to attack Raiden. Seeing the stream of ice that Esdeath had launched, Raiden had summoned a wall of lava to block the ice streams. What happened next is that the lava wall is now a crystalized wall. Not wanting to give Esdeath another chance to attack Raiden had destroyed the ice his legs was trapped in with ease. After getting freed Raiden had jumped over the newly formed wall and went after Esdeath. Knowing that the ice streams won't do her any good for a while Esdeath had charged towards Raiden as well and the two proceeded to clash swords against each other quickly. A few seconds later after the two had clashed their blades both Raiden and Esdeath had stood back to back against each other.

The display of skill and power between both Raiden and Esdeath is intense and left everyone speechless and breathless. Kurome is slowly processing what she had saw from the fight and from what she could gather she is seeing that Esdeath is fighting someone who is equal to her skill if not stronger. She finally understands Raiden's claim that him destroying her puppets is a taste of his skills.

The tension was tense between the two fighters who are standing back to back against each other. Then after a brief second that felt like hours the both of them had spun quickly and clashed their blades once again before being knocked back by each other's attack. Though what had surprised Esdeath is that her ice blade is broken and she has a cut on her arm. Yet looking at Raiden he appears to be harmless. After seeing this Esdeath began to laugh at the whole situation before focusing on Raiden.

" _What's funny Esdeath, did you accept how painful your death is going to be?"_ Raiden had said while maintaining his gaze on Esdeath

"No in fact I am excited beyond words Raiden. Never have I fought someone as strong as you in my entire life. This murderous intent, your skills, and the way you attack. I knew you were holding back and to see you fight me to this extent shows that you have exceeded my expectation. Now I realize that you're a truly strong individual in both the Empire and in the land that you are from. Your too powerful to simply be allowed to die Raiden. So, I will make sure that you become my pet. Even if Kurome's teigu must be used while your close to death if it ever comes to that point. With someone like you part of the Empire the Rebellion will be crushed swiftly and I can spend the rest of my days fight glorious battles day after day against you. THIS IS THE GREATEST BATTLE OF MY LIFE!" Esdeath had said before creating another ice sword with a sadistic glee.

" _Unfortunately for you General you will never get that chance."_ Raiden had said before charging towards Esdeath

"I developed this technique to end battles quickly and I intend to use it to reclaim my darling Tatsumi. But it appears that I must use it here." Esdeath had thought to herself before speaking

"MAHAPADMA!" Esdeath had yelled causing the area to be frozen in time

"It's fortunate that I can use this ability Raiden. I had spoken the truth when I said that I won't kill you. However, I need to put you in a position that Kurome can kill you without hindering your abilities too much." Esdeath had said before getting closer to Raiden. Though when Esdeath had gotten close to Raiden something unexpected has happened.

What happened is that once Esdeath had gotten close enough to attack. Raiden had moved which has caught Esdeath completely by surprise and had caused her to dodge Raiden's sword swing. After barely being able to dodge the sword swing Esdeath had jumped back even further to make some space between herself and Raiden. After another second of time started to move normally for everyone in the area.

" _Looks like you have the power to freeze time. Sounds like a bizarre power someone would have. What's next you're going to create a being made of ice and do poses alongside it."_ Raiden had said before resuming his stance

"Being able to resist mahapadma is something I never thought would be possible. This battle and this man has exceeded all my expectation. But what is this feeling I am having inside myself. I feel like I am being overwhelmed by Raiden. Yet I also have a strong sense of adrenaline like I have no limits on my body. This is it, the greatest thrill of the battle that I have waited so long for. This battle against Raiden is bringing me to my limits it's an exhilarating experience." Esdeath had thought before charging towards Raiden while he did the same.

Once Raiden had gotten close he had proceeded to do a downward swing against Esdeath. Thinking quickly the General had summoned some ice to trap Raiden's sword arm to stop him from moving. Esdeath had tried to attack Raiden while he is close but Raiden had blocked her attack with his foot. While blocking Esdeath's attack Raiden had managed to jump from the leg he is standing on and kicked Esdeath across the face. Then after successfully kicking Esdeath Raiden had attempted to slash at Esdeath only for it to be parried by a stream of ice. Esdeath had continued to stream ice to attack Raiden, but the streams were either destroyed or parried. Esdeath had attempted to attack Raiden with her ice sword but Raiden had blocked the attack. Then Raiden had tossed his sword in the air and proceeded to fight Esdeath with his skills in CQC. Esdeath had tried to attack Raiden while he is close with her ice blade but Raiden had blocked her sword attacks with his elbow. Then Raiden had punched her in the stomach and then flipped kicked her pushing her back. Esdeath had managed to recover and charged towards Raiden. Though once Esdeath had gotten close she attempted to attack Raiden with her ice sword once again. Though before Esdeath realized it Raiden had caught his sword that he threw into the air and stabbed Esdeath through the stomach before she had a chance to attack Raiden.

"GENERAL!" Seryu had yelled in a panicked tone before having a look of pure rage on her face

" _Now for the finish."_ Raiden had said before pulling his sword out from Esdeath. Though before Raiden could finish off Esdeath by beheading her. Vamp and jumped from the nearby trees and kicked Raiden before he had a chance to block it.

" _You're here too Vamp that's good. Now both of you fuckers can die here."_ Raiden had said before charging towards the two. Though before Raiden could get close Esdeath had summoned an ice wall separating her and Vamp from Raiden

"Raiden is mine to fight Vamp so you will do well to leave this to us. This is a true battle against someone who can stand against me. I will not let anyone interfere with that." Esdeath had said while giving Vamp a murderous gave before freezing her wound to stop the bleeding.

"General you are too injured to continue fight Raiden while he is in this state. If this fight continues then there will be unnecessary deaths that could have been avoided. As it currently stands you are no match for Raiden." Vamp had said not intimidated by Esdeath's glare

"This battle is to incredible for me to stop fighting Vamp. Now I command you to stand asaide." Esdeath had said

"Forgive me General." Vamp had said before striking General Esdeath's neck knocking her unconscious.

"Vamp what are you doing?!" Seryu had yelled while Vamp carried the General

"Run grab Kurome and fly away from here we are not able to fight him! Seryu use your weapons to buy us more time for our escape. Once you're finished, at the first chance you get use your teigu to escape with us!" Vamp had commanded before running off with Esdeath in his arms

" _Don't you fucking dare run from me!"_ Raiden had yelled before giving chase. Though as he was chasing them Seryu had attacked Raiden from behind with her rockets.

Raiden did not get hurt from the rocket attack that Seryu had hit him with. Then Koro in its berserker form had thrown a punch at Raiden with the plan to kill him in one move. What happened next had surprised Seryu because Raiden had blocked the powerful punch with his arm with little effort. Koro had attempted to punch Raiden again but this time Raiden had responded with a punch of his own. Once both Koro's and Raiden's fist had made impact Koro was knocked back a good distance with the arm he punched with destroyed. Then Raiden had dash towards Koro and had punched the artificial Teigu putting his arm through its body. Raiden had managed to grab Koro's core and used his strength to crush the core which killed Koro.

Seeing her teigu destroyed at such monstrous strength and realizing that she now stands no chance gave Seryu a sense of despair. She was frozen in fear but she tried with all her strength to attack Raiden with her weapon but she couldn't even move.

"This is the only option I have left now. Raiden, you really are a monster, no your even worse than that." Seryu had thought to herself before her final act

"Final number: Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells! NOW YOU SHALL DIE A GRUESOME DEATH YOU DEMON!" Seryu had yelled with a sadistic glee

Raiden had scanned Seryu with his sensors and noticed a small bomb in her skull. Realizing that she decided to perform a kamikaze action in the event of her defeat Raiden decided to run away from the area to make sure to escape from the blast.

 **(The canyon forest)**

"This way Akame, I thought I heard something." Leone had said while her and Akame are getting closer to their destination

"That murderous intent is getting closer to us as well. We need to be prepared for whatever it could be." Akame had said

Though as the two of them are running they both saw a flash of light that was ahead of them. After seeing the flashing light, they both realized that they are walking into danger and decided to turn around and escape the blast. Both of them had ran as fast as they could but the explosive light was getting closer and closer they wouldn't make it in time. When the both of them looked back they had saw the light was getting closer to them and realized that they would die. In a split second however they also felt that murderous intent was getting closer and then they saw a figure. Once the figure had gotten closer the both of them recognized the figure as Raiden. It was in that moment that they both realized that the murderous intent that surpassed Esdeath's and that has also filled them with an overwhelming sense of dread came from Raiden. Then as Raiden had gotten closer he had grabbed both Akame and Leone by their arm and proceeded to run faster.

"Try to hang on!" Raiden had said slowly calming down returning from his jack the ripper persona

 **(Village Inn)**

Wave had spent a couple of hours finding his way to the Village Inn after being knocked away during the fight. After arriving he had expected to see his whole team but what he saw instead had shocked him. Wave had saw Run, and Kurome in a depressing mood and neither Vamp or Esdeath was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys where is everyone else, what happened?" Wave had asked with a concerned look on his face

"Vamp has told us that Bols had died in his fight against Night Raid a little bit after he killed one of their members. Though from our end Raiden has fought the General but during the entire time he became something else entirely. You should have seen it Wave, it was like Raiden had become an entirely different person. The level of power he displayed had threatened Esdeath. He is so powerful if he wanted to he could kill everyone in the Empire. If it wasn't for Vamp, Esdeath would have gotten killed by Raiden. Unfortunately, though Seryu stood behind to buy us more time to escape but she died in the process." Run had explained to Wave

"No way" Wave had said barely able to process what happened

"I could feel it from just watching. What Raiden became he was becoming his true self when he fought the General. It's a memory but I am still horrified." Kurome had said while eatingher cookies at a slower pace. While everyone was silent Vamp was smashed through the door from the room that Esdeath was in.

"General it's good to see you." Wave had said with a salute but he was ignored entirely by Esdeath

"I told you to let me continue my glorious battle against Raiden. Now because of you I must wait a while before I get the chance to fight him again. That feeling I had during the fight is exhilarating and now because of you I must wait in order to feel that sensation again. It is because of my patients and your role in saving my remaining team members that I am being lenient with you." Esdeath had said in an angry tone at Vamp

"You will fight him again at a better time and place but you must be patient General." Vamp had said before Esdeath had reluctantly broke the ice that she trapped him in.

"General Esdeath how are you feeling right now?" Run had asked General Esdeath

"It'll take more than a stab through the stomach to kill me. But I regret to say that until I fully heal I will not be able to fight at full strength. If Night Raid catches wind of this, then it will be a major problem in the long run." Esdeath had said

"What about our current job assignment? Night raid will still be there and it is an order from the Prime Minister." Run had said

"The solution to that is simple Run. The remaining four of you will continue that assignment. Run since you are the most organized out of all of us you will be in charge. Though for tactics in dealing with Night Raid I want you to consult with Vamp. Also before you all leave I want you to send a letter of my condition to the Prime Minister. I suspect that he intended to send me on more missions after this. But as things stand I don't want to take any unnecessary risks." Esdeath had said to Run

"It will be done before we leave General Esdeath." Run had said before getting a pen and paper

"Very good now all of you I advise you to get some rest for your assignment soon." Esdeath had said before going to a room that has a fixed door.

"Hmm while I was tending to her injuries my body absorbed a small portion of her blood. Is General Esdeath's blood something special? I must inquire about this a soon as I am able to." Vamp had thought to himself before he sat down to meditate

After giving Run the order to send Prime Minister Honest the requested information she had went to a room that is away from the rest of her team. After locking the door, she had stared out of the window while deep in thought about who she had fought recently. The memories are still fresh on her mind and every second of it fills her with a strong sense of excitement that will not go away anytime soon. While her injury will prevent her from fighting at full strength for a while. She considered the scar a trophy for fighting such a worthy opponent and the fact that Raiden could not only challenge her but also proved to be a threat. The thought of another battle feels like a distant reality but to her it will be worth waiting for.

"Raiden I knew you were strong but you have exceeded my expectations in every sense of the word. I have finally found it, an opponent that can give me the battle that I truly desire and can have absolute satisfaction in. No matter how long it takes I will find you Raiden and we will have another battle. My fight against you is the only time I have felt truly alive. I have never felt this way since seeing my dear Tatsumi, but you are different Raiden. Yes, for me to be able to fight such a powerful opponent is an opportunity that many does not have and we will fight again and I look forward to it." Esdeath had said to herself with a sadistic smile on her face.

 **(The Canyon Cliffs)**

Raiden, Akame, and Leone had barely managed to escape Seryu kamikaze blast that she had set up. After escaping the blast Akame and Leone had spent a few minutes trying to gather their energy after dealing with such an intense moment. Raiden on the other hand is looking for the Jaegers but after realizing that they had likely escape before the explosion had occurred it was unlikely that he would be able to find them. Though Raiden is confident that he will encounter them again he is confident in that.

"Damn it looks like they got away. Well no use dwelling about it here let's get back to everyone else." Raiden had said before he started to walk towards the hideout. Though before Raiden could get too far Leone had transformed and stood in front of Raiden blocking his path.

"Uh Leone what are you doing?" Raiden had asked

"We felt it Raiden so don't bother trying to play dumb." Leone had said with hints of anger and fear in her eyes

"Leone I have no idea of what you are talking about. So, would you care to explain what you exactly felt.?" Raiden had said slightly confused

"Your murderous intent back there. When me and Akame were on our way to help you with Esdeath we felt a murderous vibe that felt overwhelming. I felt Esdeath's murderous intent but you are on an entirely different level than Esdeath, in fact you surpass her. I can't let you go near the others until we get some answers." Leone had said

"Leone lets be honest here do you really think that you can take me on. Especially after I fought Esdeath to a point where her team had to run from me." Raiden had said provoking Leone to punch him only for it to be blocked by Raiden

"Tch but you guys still have Janey so I will still cooperate. I'm not going to tell you guys the full story but I will tell you all just enough to satisfy you all. Will that be alright with the both of you?" Raiden had said with Akame giving a nodding yes. After seeing the nod, he had let go of Leone's fist and took a dep breath.

"As I told Esdeath I have a very deep history of fighting wars where I come from. When I fought Esdeath you could say I embraced another aspect of my life. The part of my life that demanded me to fight every day. In fact, Akame by the time I was the age that you were sold into the Empire I had amassed a tremendous body count that earned me a nickname. That very nickname is "Jack the Ripper" and people who knows my past fears me because of that nickname. Will that be enough of an explanation?" Raiden had said before getting a nod from both Akame and Leone.

"Good now let's go." Raiden had said before walking with both Akame and Leone. As Raiden was walking he had stopped for a second to say something to Akame

"Before I forget Akame, I fought your sister's undead puppets and I killed some of them. I know that this is war and she is a threat but she is too similar to me and you and I can't kill her. In fact I refuse to kill your sister so I want to make that clear." Raiden had said

"I understand your stance on this Raiden." Akame had said before the three of them had proceeded to walk further

"His past is like me and my sister's and his murderous intent surpasses Esdeath's. Yet he is fighting for a cause bigger than himself and is protecting the weak. I'm glad that I had met you Raiden. You truly do understand me and my sister." Akame had said with a small smile on her face

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **First detail I would like to say is that when Raiden is in hois Jack the Ripper persona in this story then his teigu Gaia's Force will essentially make Raiden into a lavabender. The reason for this is because Raiden becomes much stronger to because of his Jack the Ripper persona and I want the teigu to reflect that.**

 **Also, I know that Raiden could have killed Esdeath but keep in mind that a skilled warrior can sense someone's murderous intent and that applied to Leone, Akame and even Vamp. Since Vamp knows to regroup with Esdeath and sensed the fight he interfered and knew that a retreat is the best option. Without Gaia's Force Raiden still could have killed Esdeath but it would have taken longer assuming nobody else interferes.**

 **Now in case someone has a question about Esdeath's attitude in this chapter please let me explain. Throughout the anime and manga of Akame Ga Kill Esdeath has always faced a challenging warrior but she has not fought someone who could be a threat to her especially in a one on one fight. It has been established that Esdeath LOVES a good battle and fighting someone as strong as Raiden excited her to no end. So I think that her obsessive attitude towards a chance to fight Raiden in this chapter is justified. Not to mention that Esdeath is considered a VERY powerful soldier so it is unlikely that a sword stab through the stomach will be enough to kill her.**

 **One last thing since I am close to 100 follows in this story I will tell one hint about the next story ark out of appreciation. Raiden will get another teigu but what that teigu is I won't say. Also out of concern for spoilers I can't give the hint as to what the teigu is. So all of you are going to have to wait and see in a future chapter.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15 kill the next step

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This is the start of the next arc of this story that I call "The Savage Hunt" Arc. The Jaegers are part of this Arc but the wild hunt will be in this Arc as well and will hold significance. Also as I said in a previous Author's note Raiden will get another teigu and because this story passed 100 followers I will give one hint about the teigu. The teigu that Raiden will get is a canon teigu. If I give anymore hints it will be a dead giveaway but you are all welcomed to speculate what it is in the reviews or PM.**

 **Also this will be the chapter I start the codec conversations. I will post them AFTER the Author's Note to prevent them from being read within the main story. Though a fair warning I don't think I will be able to have a codec after every chapter because I could run out of codec materials quickly. So I will have to do the codecs once every few chapters. Also you are all welcomed to give codec suggestions in the reviews.**

 **Another thing I need to mention is that I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I did not intend for the wait of this chapter to be this long but too many things occurred that was out of my control.**

* * *

Chapter 15 kill the next step

 **(The Canyon Cliffs)**

Akame has gained a new sense of trust and respect for Raiden after he told her and Leone some bits about his past. Ever since meeting Raiden she felt like Raiden is someone that she can relate to and since she knows that Raiden was a child soldier just like her. She feels like she has a better understanding of who Raiden is. Even though she suspects that he is still keeping a few other secrets from everyone. She understands that Raiden is the type of person that slowly warms up to other people but the fact that he still fights for a better cause is proof that he is not likely to betray Night Raid.

She is also a bit happy at the fact that Raiden has made it clear that he has no plan or intention of killing Kurome. Because he understands the past that her and Kurome shares and will do what he can to give her the option of a better life. Though as a big sister she is happy about it, but as someone who is fighting against the Empire and who knows Kurome. She is concerned about Raiden's chances of succeeding where she has failed.

Currently the three of them are on their way to the hideout so they can give an update on the current situation. Even though the death of Mine will be on their minds and hearts for a while. They know that they have to keep pressing on to the future that she fought for, or else Mine as well as Bulat and Sheele would have died for nothing.

"Before I forget how did things go from your end with the ambush against Esdeath's forces?" Raiden had asked

"We were able to kill one of her teigu users. Unfortunately, Vamp had killed Mine while we were fighting him." Akame had told Raiden

"Damn I'm sorry that happened to her I'll be there along with Janey so we can pay our respects." Raiden had said to Akame and Leone

"Akame do you think there is more to his story than he is telling us. What if he becomes that thing we sensed earlier and becomes an even bigger threat than Esdeath?" Leone had asked in a low tone while keeping her eyes on Raiden

"I doubt he will become a problem for us Leone. I see that if Raiden wanted to kill us then he would have done it by now, but the fact that he is working with us shows that he is able to keep his killing side in check." Akame had answered

"That still doesn't guarantee anything Akame you know that." Leone had said in a concerned tone

"If you still have some concerns about me Leone then you're more than welcomed to speak out loud about it instead of whispering behind my back. I can hear the both of you really easily you know." Raiden had said to Leone

"I just find it strange how we haven't heard anything about your other self until now. Which leads me to think that you've been hiding a few more things from us. So, can you really blame me for being a bit cautious?" Leone had said plainly to Raiden

"I understand what you mean Leone. But keep in mind that there are certain parts of my past that I don't like bringing up. In case you've forgotten Leone remember that I clearly said that I won't tell everything, just enough to give you guys the general idea." Raiden had bluntly said to Leone which slightly irritated her

"Let's not fight you two, we have already lost Mine and we can't be divided now of all times. For now, let's give the Boss an update on what happened with Esdeath. I'm sure she will at least be glad to at least know that Esdeath retreated." Akame had said managing to diffuse the situation between Raiden and Leone

 **(The Hideout)**

It has taken more time than originally anticipated for Najenda and the remaining members of Night Raid to return to the hideout. After realizing that they haven't been followed by either the Danger Beast or any of the Jaegers they decided to rest while waiting for Akame and Leone to return hopefully with Raiden. Though under normal circumstances they all would be happier that they had managed to kill one of Esdeath's forces, unfortunately it came at a cost. In the form of the death of one of their comrades Mine.

"How is everyone doing since we all got back here?" Najenda had asked before she started smoking her cigarette

"I'm doing fine boss, Wave gave me more of a fight than I anticipate. But I still can't believe that Vamp bastard killed Mine." Tatsumi had said barely able to contain his anger

"Tatsumi I see that you are still angry at what happened but you need to calm down. I was nearby when you attacked Vamp and he noticed as well as I have that your emptions had influenced your actions. Seeing your comrades die in front of your eyes is not easy, but if you lose yourself then the death of your comrade would have been for nothing." Najenda had said in a calm tone but barely able to contain her frustration at losing a comrade and a friend

"I know boss but it's just that I don't want to lose anyone else. I hope that both Akame and Leone come back with Raiden safely." Tatsumi had said before calming down

"Glad to see that most of you at least managed to make it back safely considering that you were fighting against Esdeath's forces. Even though I was stuck dealing with the kid." Chelsea had said coming out of a nearby room

"Considering that we won't hear the end of it from Raiden if we left her alone in an area full of powerful Danger Beast, you being here was necessary Chelsea. Besides Lubbock was hear as well to make that the base remains secured, in case Esdeath or someone else had gotten lucky and discovered this place. Overall I'd say you both did pretty good." Najenda had said while smoking her cigarette

"Thanks for the word of praise boss, I heard what happened while I was in the other room. I just can't believe that those bastards had managed to get Mine." Lubbock had said

"Let's just be grateful that not more people had died because of the Jaeger's. Though now I have a better understanding of the fact that we can't underestimate Vamp or any of the Jaeger's. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about the name Vamp had said while we were fighting him." Najenda had responded to Lubbock

"What name is that boss?" Lubbock had asked

"Vamp said Solid Snake, I wonder if that name holds any kind significance or meaning to Raiden." Najenda had said causing everyone to think for a moment

"What significance would that person have now boss. You guys did say that Raiden had fought Vamp before, so maybe this Solid Snake had helped Raiden kill Vamp once. If that's the case maybe we should try to find the land that Raiden is from, so we can recruit more people to increase the overall forces of the revolutionary army." Chelsea had said with some people nodding to the idea

"I do agree with what you're saying Chelsea, but a task like that is easier said than done. Especially since we have no general idea of where it is." Najenda had said

"But don't you think that Raiden should have some type of idea. It might be just me but I don't buy the whole memory loss crap. I know I don't have any proof but I have a hard time telling whether he's lying or not." Lubbock had said in a blunt tone

"We can still trust Raiden everyone, he has helped us out greatly ever since joining us. So we have practically no reason to suspect him of anything." Tatsumi had said trying to defend Raiden

"Unfortunately we do have a reason Tatsumi, that reason being is that we really don't know anything at all. If Raiden is holding out on something that can help the revolutionary army or better yet still doesn't trust us after all this time. Then that puts us in a complicated position with him and by extension Janey. Look we are all tired from an intense fight and not to mention we all lost a friend. So maybe spending some time resting before we head out for a mission could do us some good. At least until Akame and Leone gets back hopefully with Raiden." Najenda had said while she was smoking her cigarette. A few moments after Najenda had made her statement, Leone had come into with Akame and Raiden behind her.

"We're back." Leone had said in a blunt tone but kept her focus on Raiden.

"I see that all of you have arrived here in one piece. So tell me, how did you guys managed to escape Esdeath?" Najenda had asked

"You're going to get a kick out of this boss none of us escaped Esdeath. In fact, by the time me and Akame arrived Raiden was dealing with another one of her forces." Leone had said to Najenda

"Raiden how did you deal with Esdeath then?" Najenda had asked in a curious tone

"I fought her when I stopped holding back and I would have killed her if it wasn't for Vamp. In the end after Vamp had knocked out Esdeath they all had ran from me. I had to fight one of her teigu user's which prevented me from catching up to them." Raiden had explained to everyone who was listening

"Wait your telling us that you had fought Esdeath one on one and you actually came close to killing her. But because of Vamp she survived and most of them had to run from you except for one person who decided to hold you off. You won't blame me if I find your story hard to believe Raiden." Lubbock had said bluntly

"It's true Lubbock, when me and Leone arrived Raiden had already dealt with the Jaeger member who stayed behind. It appears that Raiden had everything under control, if anything Raiden ended up saving us." Akame had said

"That's incredible Raiden, I heard from the boss how strong Esdeath is but the fact that you came close to killing her shows how strong you are compared to her." Tatsumi had said in an impressed tone

"Thanks for the praise Tatsumi, I'll go check on Janey then I'm going to go train. I have to try to get a better handle on my teigu after all." Raiden had said before leaving. After Raiden had went to check on Janey, Najenda had left the hideout but before she went out of the door she signaled Leone to follow her.

"Hey Lubbock I see that your curious about Raiden's secrets as well as I am." Chelsea had said to Lubbock after everyone left

"Your right Chelsea I am curious and I do want to know. But unless he opens up I'm running short on ideas on how to learn about him. If he's keeping secrets, then how will we know that he's not a threat to us or Miss Najenda." Lubbock had said

"That's why I have an idea but I'll need your help in pulling it off." Chelsea had said before she started explaining to Lubbock her plan to learn more about Raiden

 **(Outside the Hideout)**

After leaving the hideout Najenda and Leone had spent a few minutes walking into the nearby forest. Once both of them realized that they were alone and nobody was nearby. As well as the fact that they were safe from Danger Beasts, they decided to start talking.

"I noticed that you didn't cancel out your transformation after you went inside the hideout Leone. I also see that you have kept your attention on Raiden the entire time, so tell me what happened when you and Akame had went to assist him." Najenda had said

"Everything Raiden said about his fight with Esdeath is true boss. But there is more to it, when me and Akame was on our way the both of us felt a murderous presence. Remember a while ago when I was sent to spy on Esdeath?" Leone had asked

"Yes I remember, and I also remember you telling me that her murderous presence was overwhelming and it got to a point that you had to run." Najenda had explained

"The presence that me and Akame had felt when we were going to help Raiden surpassed Esdeath's immensely. If I had to put it in another way the murderous presence we felt in comparison to Esdeath. Is like an S class Danger Beast fighting against an ant. To top it all off that murderous intent me and Akame felt that surpassed Esdeath came from Raiden." Leone had explained to Najenda with her paying attention to every detail

"Judging from your attitude I already figured that you're sure about this. Did you confront Raiden about this?" Najenda had asked

"Yes boss and he said that the presence we felt is another part of himself. If I had to guess I'd say it is his true self. Now the question I have now is how dangerous is Raiden and what else is he keeping from us?" Leone had said

"It seems that Raiden is very skilled at keeping his murderous intent suppressed. Still if he is keeping a few more secrets from us then we should handle it with caution. If we handle this the wrong way, then it will not end well for either of us. Not to mention if Raiden skills truly does surpass Esdeath and we anger him, then he could kill all of us and the entirety of the revolutionary army out of spite. We need to be smart and cautious with how we handle this." Najenda had said while smoking a cigarette

"I don't normally have suggestions like this, but do you think we can get Janey to get Raiden to tell us everything?" Leone had said

"An idea like that will only do more harm than good in the short and long run. Besides Raiden will kill you if you try to use Janey against him. Did Raiden tell you anything of significance?" Najenda Had asked

"He said that he has a deep history of fighting, while also having a high body count from his past." Leone had said

"It seems Raiden has a past that is similar to Akame's in several ways. We do need to know more but it looks like that for now he is no threat to us. Though I will admit that him keeping secrets from us is making things harder for us to trust him. We will confront him about our suspicions if things get to a boiling point. But for now, we do nothing since he isn't a threat to us. Also it will be best if we keep this conversation between us." Najenda had said to Leone

 **(The Palace)**

It has been a few hours since General Esdeath had left the Capital to pursue Night Raid after catching wind of a potential target. Prime Minister Honest hopes that Night Raid will be deal with in a swift and easy fashion with Raiden's death soon following. Unfortunately for Honest things aren't that simple mainly because of a letter he has recently received.

"No, this can't be possible especially with Esdeath." Prime Minister Honest had said angrily while reading a letter

"How can a stranger like Raiden get the upper hand on General Esdeath. Once she returns I am going to have to keep her here in the Capital. I originally planned to have her go out on a few more missions, but if those revolutionary traitors see Esdeath in a weakened state then it will only be a problem in the long run. That Raiden is an even bigger pain in the ass than I thought." Prime Minister Honest had thought to himself

"Something on your mind pop." A young male voice had said

When the Prime Minister had turned around to see the source of the voice he sees a tall muscular adult with a brown skin tone. Though what made him stand out a bit more is the scar on his face and his white hair.

"Syura I see that you have returned from your travels. I hope that you have made significant growth for your sake my son." Honest had said

"Don't worry pop I've done the homework you have for me, and I've gathered some very skilled warriors during my travels and I think you'll be pleased after a demonstration." Syura had said in a confident tone

"That sounds interesting son, well then let us see what your warriors are capable of." Prime Minister Honest had said

 **(Moments later)**

"Using the criminals that is on death row to fight the people I recruited using acquittal as bait is a good idea pop." Syura had said

"It's a common technique used to train assassins, not to mention this will be a good way to see how capable your recruits are." Honest had said while eating

"We'll be killed regardless right. Then we should all attack these guys at once." One of the prisoners had said

"Because of the results of rock-paper-scissor I shall go first." Izou had said stepping forward from the small group he was with

The prisoners had charged towards Izou with the plan to kill him swiftly. Unfortunately for the prisoners Izou had cut a good number of them into little pieces with little effort on his part.

"Kotetsu has been fed." Izou had said

"The guy who cut them up in a blink of an eye is named Izou. He loves his sword more than anything and makes blood rain whenever he fights." Syura

The other prisoners had decided to run towards a different direction after seeing Izou kill a good number of them with little effort on his part. Unfortunately for the prisoners a girl in a mini dress and is wearing a bunny eared accessory.

"You poor things, you have nowhere to escape to. At the very least I shall sing for you a farewell song for your journey to heaven." The girl had said to the prisoners before singing to them. After she sang the prisoners had started to feel immense pain before dying.

"The one who sang is Cosmina. She is a singer who was convicted a witch in the eastern country." Syura had told the Prime Minister

"Yes I got them all." Cosmina had said with enthusiasm in her voice

"What the hell were you doing killing them in one go Cosmina, what about my share of people to kill now." a man had said briefly after kicking Cosmina

"Come on, I'll take care of you later." Cosmina had said flashing her panties

"Your not enough." The man had said to Cosmina

"What a bunch of useless guys." A younger female had said while walking around before stopping near one of the downed prisoners

"Looks like this one is still alive." The female had said before kicking the prisoner to get a reaction from him.

"Wait please!" The prisoner had yelled in a panic before getting thrown in the air by the little girl

"Why won't you calm down? Getting killed by me is better than getting killed by the others. So you should be considering yourself lucky." The girl had said before jumping to the air and biting the man in the neck sucking his body dry.

"Delicious." The girl had said in a satisfying tone after landing

"The little girl is named Dorthea. She's an alchemist with many modifications to her body. The fatass over there is named Champ he's a serial killer and entertainer. The guy who looks restless is named Enshin. He's a pirate who was rampaging the seas of the southern islands." Syura had said introducing his father to each member of his team

"It seems like you have gathered a bunch of skilled and interesting people Syura. Though no matter how you look at it, they are all teigu users." Honest had said while eating

"I wanted to gather teigu's that's been scattered outside of the empire. The least you can do is let me use them. After all they have world class talents, and they will leave your rackshasa demons and anyone else you can think of in the dust." Syura had said with sinister yet confident grin

"What an adorable provocation but I know a way to truly test your skills so I will know if your claim is true." Honest had said

"A test you say?" Syura had said

"I assume you have heard of an individual named Raiden by now?" Prime Minister Honest had said

"Of course I have pop. I originally planned to explore and try to gather more people, but when I heard of the stories involving that metallic man I decided to shorten my plans early and show you my team sooner than I intended." Syura had briefly explained to Honest

"That Raiden has been causing a lot of problems for me. After his fight with both General Budo and General Esdeath people are starting to make a mockery of us. Not to mention that numerous people are starting to turn traitor and we have barely managed to get some of them. Budo will be returning shortly but we don't know what to do with Raiden. So for your test and your first assignment I will be putting your team in charge of dealing with Raiden. If you can kill Raiden then I will grant you any request you desire. Your also welcomed to deal with Night Raid as well but Raiden will be your true test." Prime Minister Honest had explained to his son

"I see that you have high expectations of me father. Very well I will deal with Raiden and I will personally bring you his head as a trophy. I will also prove my team to be effective in dealing with Night Raid." Syura had said with confidence in his voice

"See to it that you do. Oh and don't worry about those that trouble me greatly. In troubled times this will be a good way for me to deal with those that will turn against me. After all it is easy to frame others for major crimes." Prime Minister had said in a sadistic glee

"Still rotten as always I see that it won't be easy to surpass him. Still my toys have gathered and now it's time to have some fun. As for you Raiden you better get ready because I know how to lure you out. Either with that red-haired kid you protected, or that bitch with the green streaks in her hair." Syura had thought to himself thinking of ways to deal with Raiden

 **(The Forest)**

General Esdeath had managed to recover a good deal after her fight with Raiden while he was in his Jack the Ripper persona. Though the wait to have another fight against him will be slightly frustrating she knows that it will be worth it. It slightly wounded her pride to have Run send a letter to Prime Minister Honest to inform him that she won't be at full strength for a while. She knows that if she goes on a mission her not being at full strength will be a problem in the long run. Currently she is hunting Danger Beast so she her skills won't get rusty while the rest of her Jaeger's protect their target from Night Raid.

"General I need to speak with you." Vamp had said to Esdeath

"You were supposed to be with Run and the others Vamp. Did something happen?" Esdeath had said with a concerned tone

"Nothing happened General, but there is something about you that I am curious about." Vamp had said

"Then what is it about me that you are curious about Vamp?" Esdeath had asked

"When I was treating your injuries I felt that your blood was different from what I had felt before. Would it be accurate to say that your blood is a teigu?" Vamp had asked in a curious tone

"Your right Vamp my blood is my teigu. A few years ago I drank the blood of a powerful Danger Beast which is a teigu and it gave me the power of ice. You're not going to drink my blood are you Vamp." Esdeath had said in a teasing tone

"No but while I was treating you some of your blood was absorbed into my body. I don't feel any significant changes but if I do I will let you know." Vamp had said

"You know Vamp I'm not the type of person to deny my subordinates a chance to get stronger. So if you change your mind about getting stronger from my teigu then let me know. Think of it as a reward for saving my subordinates. Though next time I fight Raiden do not interfere. I have never had an exhilarating fight like that before. Was it like that when you fought him Vamp?" Esdeath had asked

"Yes it was General. Though he was not in that murderous state he did provided me with a worthy challenge." Vamp had said

"Then it should be just as interesting for when I fight him next time. Though for now I must recover until I am at my full strength. Vamp I want you to go back with the others, you're the best person who is capable of dealing with Night Raid." Esdeath had instructed Vamp

"Understood General." Vamp had said

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

After returning to the hideout with Leone and Akame, Raiden decided that he should focus on improving his skills with his sword and his teigu. Though it does bother Raiden that Leone and Akame have seen him in his Jack the Ripper persona he knows not to dwell on it. The reason is that Night Raid knows that Raiden is not a threat to them or the revolutionary army. Another reason is that Raiden knows that he can't dwell too much on the past because it could distract him from his mission as well as him being able to protect Janey. Though something else that does bother Raiden is the lack of progress on what to do after the corruption of the Empire is dealt with. Raiden needs to find a way to get back home to his family and friends and also continue his own war. But so far he has been unable to find any leads about where exactly he is and how far away the United States are. The best that he can hope for is that a teigu exists out there that can teleport him back home. As Raiden was training he had noticed Lubbock coming to where Raiden was.

"Hey Lubbock is there something wrong?" Raiden had asked

"It's nothing too severe but I overheard Janey call for you. I think you should go check on her just to be safe." Lubbock had said

"Sure it's no problem I've been meaning to go check on her so this is good timing." Raiden had said before he left to go check on Janey with Lubbock following

"Say Raiden I remember hearing that you're a married man, is that right?" Lubbock had asked after a few minutes of the two walking together

"Yeah that's right Lubbock what's up?" Raiden had asked

"Well if you were hypothetically speaking still single then which woman around here strikes your fancy?" Lubbock had asked

"That question is really hard to answer." Raiden had bluntly responded

"Come on don't cop out on me Raiden. I never got Tatsumi's answer and I was hoping that you would give me a more straight answer. You can't deny that each woman around here has some type of charm to them." Lubbock had said

"Well if I was single and I had to choose then I'd have a hard time picking. I think it will be best if you get back to me with that question. Though I will say that Akame and Tatsumi look natural though that's just me." Raiden had said to Lubbock

"Well I have a woman I have my eyes on and someday she will notice me." Lubbock had said with a confident grin while thinking about Najenda

"Well I'm sure you'll get her attention if you keep giving it your all." Raiden had said trying to be encouraging to his comrade

After a few more minutes of walking both Raiden and Lubbock had found themselves in the room where Janey is sleeping. Raiden is happy to see that Janey has went back to sleep peacefully and it hasn't been that long since Raiden told her the basis of Night Raid's work as well as his own. As far as Janey knew all of them has done work for the revolutionary army and are making preparations for the rebellion. Though Raiden does dread the situation when Janey sees Jack the Ripper that day will never come if he can avoid it. After being in a brief thought Raiden had decided to go and check on Janey while Lubbock was near the entrance.

"Hey Janey I heard that you had called for me. Are you alright?" Raiden had said waking Janey up

"I had a nightmare while I was sleeping. I got scared when I noticed you were gone." Janey had said

"I'm sorry Janey I'll try to be more present next time." Raiden had said

"I could feel a bit better if you told me about yourself." Janey had suggested

"I'm sorry Janey but that's a bit of a long and complicated story." Raiden had said in a nervous tone

"Its OK Raiden I won't get scared, but I'll feel like I will be able to understand you better." Janey had said

"Janey what did you say?" Raiden had asked in a slightly suspicious tone

"I said I won't get scared Raiden." Janey had said while trying to give Raiden a hug only for him to grab her arm

"I thought so." Raiden had said before throwing Janey through the door before dashing towards Janey and having his sword at her neck

"Now who are you and what have you done with Janey?!" Raiden had said barely able to contain his Jack the Ripper persona. After Raiden asked his question Janey had transformed into Chelsea who has both of her arms up as if she's trying to surrender and is unarmed

"Whoa calm down, calm down! It's me Chelsea I was not going to hurt you." Chelsea had said in a very scared tone

"I won't ask again where is Janey?" Raiden had said in a slightly angrier tone of voice

"She's with Akame and Tatsumi. This was just a prank gone wrong I was just trying to know more about you, but I suppose I went about it the wrong way. I managed to transform into Janey using my teigu Gaea Foundation." Chelsea had said quickly barely being able to calm Raiden down and getting him to withdraw his sword

"For future reference it will be in your best interest not to pull that trick again. I'm able to detect teigu when they are in use especially shapeshifters. Not to mention that I have dealt with copycats before so your trick isn't really new to me." Raiden had said before walking away

"Hmm well I didn't learn what I wanted but it wasn't a complete waste of time. Because I now know that Raiden has fought people that are similar to teigu users." Chelsea had thought to herself while getting lifted off the ground from Lubbock

 **(Moments Later)**

A few hours after getting returning to the hideout Akame had decided to eat so she can recover her strength. All the current members of Night Raid agreed that they will all have a memorial service for Mine after the mission involving the Path of Peace. After Akame had finished eating she was waiting for a meeting to be called only to see Janey approach her.

"Janey is something wrong?" Akame had asked with a concerned look on her face

"I'm alright Akame I was just told that you can teach me how to fight by Lubbock and Chelsea. So that's why I came here looking for you." Janey had asked

"Are you sure you want me to teach you Janey? I'm sure that Jack is better suited to train you." Akame had said in a concerned tone

"Lubbock and Chelsea had said that Jack will be busy for a while. They told me that I only need to get some beginner tips from you so I can better adjust getting trained by Jack. I was told that everyone here does some work for the revolutionary army so it will be necessary one day for me to better defend myself." Janey had said

"I don't think Akame will be properly suited to train you." Najenda had said overhearing the conversation as she was walking

"I agree with you Boss, so then who will you recommend to train Janey?" Akame had asked

"I have a few ideas for who should train her. But for now she should go and fully focus on recovering from her injuries." Najenda had said before Janey went back inside to rest. Though as she was leaving Tatsumi was walking to the location that Najenda and Akame was at.

"I was hoping that you would train with me Akame until we leave for our mission. But I suppose that I can look for someone else." Tatsumi had said before he turned around only to be stopped by Najenda

"It's alright Tatsumi in fact I'm glad that your both here. Tell me what do the both of you think of Raiden so far?" Najenda had asked both Tatsumi and Akame

"I think that Raiden is an admirable person boss. He proved himself to be as strong as big bro and managed to fight Esdeath to the point that her and her team had to run from him. I'm glad that he's fighting on our side, though I wish I knew more about him." Tastumi had said

"Raiden feels like a familiar person to me boss. From what I've seen of his skills so far I'd say that he is very skilled and experienced when it comes to fighting. But as a person I feel like I can trust him because I feel that Raiden is someone I can relate to." Akame had said still remembering what Raiden told her and Leone of his past

"I used to think that it would take 200,000 elite soldiers, twelve teigu users, and you Akame to bring down Esdeath. But now I'm starting to think that we only need Raiden to fight Esdeath one on one." Najenda had said while smoking her cigarette

"You believe Raiden's story of how he had fought Esdeath boss?" Tatsumi had asked

"Yes I do believe it Tatsumi, though Esdeath isn't the type of person to let this slide. She will likely learn from her defeat and get stronger. We will be holding our meeting after Susanoo returns from hunting and finishes cooking our meal. Esdeath will not be at full strength for a while so we cannot miss this chance." Najenda had said before heading inside with Akame and Tatsumi

 **(The Path of Peace Headquarters)**

It has been several hours since the Jaeger's had arrived into town. Everyone had studied the layout of the area so they can be better prepared for a possible ambush by Night Raid. Though all the remaining members of the Jaegers are dressed in proper party attire they know not to let their guards down. Wave is especially motivated for his mission because he will have an opportunity to avenge the deaths of his comrades. Wave knew that Akame will be a challenge from her reputation alone but Raiden is another story. From the details Wave has heard about Raiden's fight with Esdeath, Wave knows that he cannot let his guard down for the inevitable clash against the metallic man. Though something about Raiden does bother Wave and it is the fact that Raiden refused to kill Kurome even when he had the chance to do so. There is no doubt that Raiden is very capable of killing her, but Wave suspects that there is more to the story.

I see that your deep in thought Wave." Run had said getting Wave out of his deep thought.

"Oh sorry I was just wondering how Night Raid is going to attack. With them you can't really be sloppy huh." Wave had said nervously

"You are right to be cautious Wave but don't let it cloud your senses and judgement. All of us represent General Esdeath and it would reflect on her poorly if we are too tense to do our jobs." Run had said which sent a slight chill up Wave's spine

"Still this is a chance for us to relax for a bit. We are around people of great significance to the Empire and it would not hurt for us to be casual. After all, a true soldier should be able to party naturally and fight a threat in an instant." Vamp had said after coming into the room wearing a suit like Wave and Run

"Your right Vamp, and don't forget that I still have my other puppets. The real trouble could come from Raiden but if we do things properly then he won't be a problem." Kurome had said wearing a dress

'You guys are right, I should calm myself down thank you everyone." Wave had said in an appreciative tone

 **(The Ballroom)**

"Wow I knew that my safety was a personal concern for the Prime Minister but for General Esdeath's own personal forces to be sent here to protect me is an honor." A large man with a beard named Bolic had said in a haughty tone

"Due to unforeseen circumstances General Esdeath couldn't be here with us but our own skills are more than enough for the task. I assume you will have rooms ready for us to accommodation purposes?" Run had asked

"Of course but you should just relax yourselves. This location is heavily protected and the entertainment will be worthy of your time." Bolic had said

"Will the people that are spying on us enjoy the entertainment as well?" Vamp had said

"Oho so you noticed." Bolic had said causing the four people to jump out of hiding and get close the Jaegers

The Jaegers had remained calm and collected After the spies had appeared. Though Vamp on the other hand had grabbed one of their arms and tossed the person to the side. One of the other strangers had tried to punch Vamp only for it to be blocked with ease. Then the third stranger had tried to kick Vamp, but thinking quickly Vamp had jumped over the person trying to kick him. Then Vamp had kick the person at the large man who tried to punch him. After a brief second only one person was left standing who looked impressed by what she has seen.

"Impressive it seems you must be very skilled if you can handle three of the Rakshasa demons. But I believe they were just going easy on you and didn't want to hurt your pride. Though I doubt your luck will hold out against Suzuka." Bolic had said in a confident tone

"Not bad but let's see how well you do against me." The last figure had said before removing her robe and revealing a young woman with black hair. Though what made her stand out is the scar on her face

"Let's see what you can do." Vamp had said before taking a fighting stance ready to fight Suzuka

"I'm sure you should be able to last a few seconds against me." Suzuka had said before charging at Vamp

Once Suzuka had gotten close she had tried to attack Vamp with her sharp nails. Though with skill and reflexes Vamp had dodged each of them with ease and managed to grab Suzuka by her neck and toss her to the wall. Though after Suzuka had recovered she had a bored look on her face.

"Is that it, I was hoping for more." Suzuka had said before jumping into the air and attacking Vamp from above

Vamp had succeeded in blocking the aerial attack, but Suzuka had tried to attack him further while she was on top. Then Suzuka had back flipped off Vamp and tried to attack him again. Though Vamp had skillfully dodged the attack and afterwards he had grabbed Suzuka's arm with one hand and put it behind her back. Then Vamp had slammed Suzuka into the ground. After that Vamp had flipped onto her back hurting her greatly. Though the expected yell of pain is a yell of pleasure and satisfaction from Suzuka.

"An improvement but can you keep it up." Suzuka had said in a sultry tone

After being slammed to the ground Suzuka had tried to kick Vamp only for the attack to be blocked. Vamp had then managed to quickly grab Suzuka's legs and lifted her up before slamming her into the ground a second time. This time though Suzuka had recovered and attacked Vamp. Though Vamp had side spin the attack attempt and jumped on top of Suzuka. Then Vamp had proceeded to repeatedly stomp on Suzuka's shoulders and managed to get her down again before jumping off to stop the fight.

Everyone in the ballroom were at a loss of words for the display of skill by the two combatants. Especially Bolic who ultimately had to eat his words when his four personal bodyguards were bested by one man but he maintained his confident grin for the sake of pride.

"That was an impressive display of skill from the both of you. But now let us just enjoy ourselves this evening shall we." Bolic had said as the three demons were helping Suzuka get up. Though before they took her to get medical attention she looked at Vamp with lustful eyes.

"Everyone I think I'm in love." Suzuka had said to the others as she was eying Vamp

"You have some weird taste Suzuka, it must be your masochist nature kicking in." One of the other Rakshasa Demons had said

"Vamp are you alright?" Run had said after getting to Vamp with the other Jaeger members

"I believe I've found my queen." Vamp had said as he was eyeing Suzuka

"It's official this guy has some strange taste in women." Wave had thought to himself

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I know I'm spoiling the next chapter but I want to confirm it here. In this story, there will be a Vamp and Suzuka pairing. I mentioned before that Tatsumi will be paired with someone in this story. I also said Raiden will not be paired with anyone because he is already married. But I didn't say anything regarding a pairing for Vamp, and considering their personalities I think it would make for an interesting paring.**

 **Also I have a bit of a challenge for everyone since I had gotten past 100 views. I have foreshadowed two crucial moments in this story that will occur in this ark. If I am sent a PM of the foreshadowing of the second teigu that Raiden will get AND the other event as well as the chapter and explanation of the foreshadowing. Then The person will get a cameo in this story the deadline is the fourth chapter after this one and it has to be sent to me in a PM.**

 **Another question what do you guys think of the OC character Jade in this story?**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(CODEC 1 The Lion)**

"Otacon this blonde chick that I'm looking at. She reminds me of those cosplay models that you have on your computer." Snake had said in a mocking tone

"Damn it Snake I told you a million times not to see those pictures and . . . oh wait that woman is named Leone and her teigu is called the Lionelle it is that belt on her waist." Otacon had said

"I see that her body is similar to a beast. I bet she'll feel right at home as a foxhound member." Snake had said

"Don't underestimate her snake. In that form her strength is significantly increased as well as her senses and reflexes. So, it goes without saying that your CQC will do you little to no good here." Otacon had said with some concern in his voice

"So I'm going to have to rely on my guns to take her out I suppose." Snake had said

"Pretty much but you need to make your shots as effective as possible because her teigu allows her to heal at a very fast rate. Practically instantly to a point that most attacks against her are useless. Your best bet is to get rid of her limbs or tire her out so her healing will be less effective." Otacon had explained

"So either remove her limps, tire her out, or give her a severe injury that she can't recover from. It's nice to know that I at least have options to consider." Snake had said

"Oh and snake I have a request if it's not too much trouble." Otacon had said

"What's the request?" Snake had asked mentally prepared for whatever he could be asked

"Do you think you could take a picture of her, and if it's possible record her saying meow please?" Otocon had asked

"Hmm no promises Otacon." Snake had said before engaging Leone

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16 kill the preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Since it has been one year since this story started I would like to thank everyone for supporting this story especially the people who stood by this story since the beginning. I really appreciate the follows, favorites, and reviews and I fully intend to see this story through to the end.**

* * *

Chapter 16 kill the preparation

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

It is currently nighttime and Night Raid is enjoying the meal that Susanoo has made for everyone. Though nothing major has happened it was silently agreed that everyone would discuss the mission after Janey had went to bed. A good deal of time later Raiden had sent Janey to bed and quickly returned after making sure she was settled and asleep.

"What happened to you Chelsea?" Najenda had asked after seeing Chelsea have some injuries on her body

"Nothing happened boss it was just a plan gone wrong. There is no need to delve any further." Chelsea had said not wanting to make a bad situation worse

"I see in that case I should take this time to explain the details of the next assignment. Currently our mission is to assassinate Bolic who is an agent sent by the Prime Minister of the Empire. From our earlier fight it is safe to say that Esdeath's forces will be assisting in guarding Bolic which will make things difficult. Not to mention that by now they likely have a defense plan established to ensure his protection. As things stand if we go immediately we will likely be heading into a trap." Najenda had explained before smoking her cigarette

"Boss do you have any idea on how we can get to the target with as little trouble as possible. In situations like these I see the effectiveness of the stealth approach." Lubbock had said with everyone agreeing

"Your right Lubbock the stealth approach will be best. So with that being said I want Tatsumi, Chelsea, Lubbock, Leone and Raiden to go and investigate the layout of the city as well as anything else that could affect things for the mission. Since each of you can go to populated areas without alerting the authorities then your all in a better position to gather information. Between each of you I believe seven hours should be an acceptable time limit. It will give us plenty of time to plan out possible scenarios and with the information provided we can adjust accordingly." Najenda had said explaining the details of the first part of the assignment.

"Boss is there a specific way you want us to gather intel? The reason I ask is because I don't think it will be a good idea for us to travel in a large group." Tatsumi had said

"I would recommend you guys pair up but it will ultimately be up to you on how to you want to gather information. Tomorrow morning will be the time to go and do recon, I originally planned to send you all after dinner but I don't think we've fully recovered from our fight with Esdeath's forces. Besides I think this will be a chance for the five of you to discuss a recon plan." Najenda had said with some of the members of Night Raid agreeing with her

 **(The Palace)**

"You were right Syura this palace is pretty large. I bet there are loads of places where we can have our fun at." Enshin had said while looking around

"Don't forget that we can still enjoy ourselves at the Capital and have our toys when the mood strikes us. Though we still need to do that mission for pops and kill Raiden. Which reminds me how is your new arm doing Champ?" Syura had said

"It is fine Syura, Dorthea did a good job on my arm and it feels natural. Her alchemy skills are as impressive as she claims though I still wish I was able to get that red-haired child. When I see that metal freak, or that knife throwing bitch I'm going to make them suffer." Champ had said still remembering what happened

"The pictures of Raiden that we see on the wanted posters has his head and face covered, but I bet he's a real hottie under that helmet. I know we're supposed to kill him, but can I have a little fun with him before he dies?" Cosmina said thinking of all the things she wants to do to Raiden's body

"You're not the only one who has an interest in his body Cosmina, I want to do a thorough examination on his body and see if I can learn a few things. If what we've heard about Raiden is any indication then it will be worth the trouble." Dorthea had said

As the group of teigu users continued to exploring the Palace they were greeted by the sight of a female with a long black ponytail. Seeing the girl Syura had gotten a few ideas in his head and decided to claim her as his own. The girl is Kate and she had recently returned from doing some personal errands.

"Well now what is a pretty young girl like you doing here?" Syura had asked putting one arm around Kate

"I had recently returned from paying my respects to my cousin. I'm a medic of the empire, my name is Kaitlin but you can call me Kate." Kate had said in a nervous tone trying to get away

"You know I had recently returned here to the Capital, and I am looking for some pleasant company. Would you like to join me on a night of fun and pleasure?" Syura had said in an aggressive tone

"No I just want to continue doing my duties since I will be working all day." Kate had said trying to get away but Syura is not letting her

"I don't think you understand the great position you're in. You see I'm the son of the Prime Minister so my bloodline is important in ways you can't imagine. So when I tell you to come with me, then you should just shut up and come. Or are you plotting something against my father? If that's the case then I think you should be given a thorough interrogation." Syura had said with lust in his eyes while grabbing Kate's arm with greater strength

"Please let me go." Kate had said trying to get away from Syura but being unable to do so. Though before Syura could get Kate somewhere he was given a quick kick to the stomach causing him to let go of Kate. When both Kate and Syura saw who gave the kick they had seen that it was Jade who was accompanied by Maurice.

"She said no you creep, I understand guys want to be persistent. But from what I see you intended to be forceful and do horrible things to her. Not to mention I noticed you used your position as the Prime Minister's son as an excuse to do what you want." Jade had said giving Syura a gaze.

"Wait you're . . ." Syura had said before Champ had yelled

"YOU BITCH!" Champ had yelled charging at Jade with a murderous look in his eyes barely being stopped by Enshin.

"You're the one who cost me that child! I'll kill you, rip you apart and shit on your corpse!" Champ had yelled

"Well if it isn't the pedoclown I was wondering if I would see you again." Jade had said in a calm tone

"That's the guy you were telling me about, then what the hell is he doing here?" Maurice had said slightly confused at what happened

Champ was slowly getting through Enshin who was ready to kill Jade for stopping him from getting Janey. On the other hand, Jade was complexly calm about the situation, in fact she was ready for a fight. Maurice did not know the full situation, but he trusts Jade and knows that if everything Jade told him about Champ is true from her own encounter with him then the clown is bad news. Maurice and Jade was ready to fight Champ and his group then all of a sudden a strong electrical pulse was felt by everyone. When everyone had looked at the source of the electricity they had saw that it was General Budo.

"General Budo I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Maurice had said giving Budo a salute

"It appears that I was fortunate enough to return from my campaign as soon as I did to stop reckless actions. Jade, Maurice the both of you looked like you were ready for a fight. Do we need to have a discussion about fights that are away from the training grounds?" General Budo had said in an intimidating voice

"We understand sir but these guys . ." Maurice had said before getting cut off by Syura

"We're just having a little fun with these guys. It's clear that these guys don't know how to loosen up, so we'll be on our way." Syura had said before leaving with the members of the Wild Hunt. As the group was leaving Champ had Given Jade a murderous gaze that indicates he'll be coming for her. After giving the gaze Champ had decided to leave along with the rest of the Wild Hunt.

"Jade if that is the clown you were telling me about then we need to turn him in before he claims another victim." Maurice had whispered to Jade

"I know how you feel Maurice but if the guy that clown is with really is the Prime Minister's son. Then we need to have undeniable proof that the pedoclown did what I had claimed. Not to mention we need to be smart about this because if we make our claim then no doubt he will use his father's authority to protest himself and his team. Not to mention to make matters worse that clown and his silent friend recognize me which will no doubt cause some problems in the long run." Jade had explained to Maurice in a low tone

"Why couldn't you let me teach that bitch a lesson. She must pay for costing me that red-haired child." Champ had said in a furious tone

"Don't worry you'll get your revenge when the time is right Champ. After all that girl that stood against me is the bait we need to lure Raiden out." Syura had said

"How can you be sure that girl will lead you to Raiden?" Cosmina had asked

"Because after I used my teigu Shambhala to teleport Champ and Izou away from Raiden. I had noticed that both Raiden and that soldier with the green streaks in her hair had gotten away from the area together. I had also noticed that Raiden had taken his helmet off, though I couldn't see his face that other soldier has seen it so most likely chance she knows a few things about him. So all we need to do is wait to claim an opportunity to use that girl to get Raiden, then we will be able to kill him and her." Syura had explained to his group

 **(The Mountain Path)**

It is currently morning and Raiden, Tatsumi, Leone, Chelsea, and Lubbock are currently walking towards the town so they can get information about the area and see if they can learn more about any possible threats. Currently there is a lot of tension between everyone and Tatsumi can sense that much, though he doesn't know why. Raiden is still mad at Chelsea for that stunt she pulled with Janey and also realizes that Lubbock was in on it. Leone is still cautious of Raiden from the murderous intent she sensed and the strong suspicion that Raiden is still keeping a few secrets from everyone. Chelsea has figured out that there is more to Raiden's story than he is telling Night Raid and needs to know if he will be a threat. At the moment everyone is feeling the tension and Raiden is the source of it for one reason or another.

"So this is a nice change of pace from our usual assignments. Do any of you guys have a plan on how we're going to do this?" Tatsumi had said trying to ease the tension he noticed

"For starters we're going to have to split up so we can cover more ground, though in case something happens none of us should be alone." Lubbock had suggested

"I'll work faster if I'm alone, after all I'll have my teigu activated so I won't be defenseless and I'll be ready to fight." Leone had said

"I'll be able to sneak in with my teigu. Unlike a certain someone here people won't be able to see through my disguise." Chelsea had said while giving a side glance at Raiden

"Hate to break it to you but your teigu will not work on someone like Vamp. Like me he is a capable tracker so I highly advise that you don't push your luck." Raiden had said in a sarcastic tone

"So that leaves the main question on who will be paired up? Leone will be by herself so that leaves four. Unless you think you can handle it by yourself Raiden." Lubbock had said

"Unlike your little stunt from last night I know when not to push my luck. As long as you don't try that stunt again then I don't care who pairs up with me." Raiden had said

"Then it'll make a lot of sense if Raiden and Tatsumi are paired up with different people. If something happened they'll be able to fight since me and Lubbock are more suited for stealth fights. I'll go with Tatsumi while Lubbock goes with Raiden." Chelsea had said

"I don't think so, Chelsea you seem like the type of person to act without thinking things through. Though I'm not one to talk you have to think things through. So you'll be going with me so I can keep a better eye on you and make sure you don't try a sneaky stunt like last night again. You don't have any problems with that I hope." Raiden had said in a tone that indicates he made up his mind

"Sure Raiden I have no problem with it." Chelsea had said in a submissive tone not wanting to argue with Raiden

"Alright since the pairs are settle let's discuss what we'll be doing. For starters the main mission is for each of us to study the area so we can properly plan for the mission. So we need to get as much useful information as we can. Info such as area layout, threats, and anything extra relating to Bolic will be useful." Lubbock had said

"I can get a better understanding of the headquarters. So leave anything relating to that area to me. I might find a secret entrance or something interesting about Bolic that can make things easier for us. But we all know it's unlikely." Leone had said

"Then that will leave the rest of us to study the area and find out anything useful. Also I know it goes without saying but we should do what we can to avoid a fight. Since you guys have fought Esdeath's forces not too long ago then likely chance they know who the next target is. If any of you guy's fight, then you'll draw attention to yourselves. I don't need to explain why that would not be a good scenario." Chelsea had explained to the small group

"We're getting closer to the town, Alright we know what we're supposed to do and what not to do." Lubbock had said as they were getting closer to the town

 **(The Hotel)**

"I'm glad to hear that you all enjoyed yourselves at the party Bolic has hosted. Though his attitude leaves much to be desired we still need to follow the Prime Minister's orders/" General Esdeath had said

"Yes ma'am, before returning here we did another survey of the town. I am confident to say that we know all of the possible entry points into the headquarters and also possible escape routes. Once they make their move we'll be ready for them." Run had reported to the General

"You all did good but don't let your guards down. I know Najenda and she's not the type of person to be careless. She likely knows that we made it here before Night Raid did and is probably planning accordingly. So it should be expected that none of you underestimate her. Especially if she has Raiden helping her." Esdeath had explained though has a small amount of excitement at the mention of Raiden

"Which reminds me, how are your injuries General Esdeath?" Run had asked

"I've healed up but I believe that I'm still not at full strength yet. All I'll need is another week and I should be fully recovered. I am still well enough to participate in the mission but it will be ill advised for me to fight Raiden. I have a few plans in mind for dealing with Night Raid so I'll study the town myself and see if I can learn anything." General Esdeath had explained

"I understand General Esdeath." Run had said

"By the way, where is Vamp I don't see him here?" General Esdeath had asked

"Well while we were at the party Vamp had . . . found his queen." Run had said nervously

"Huh." General Esdeath had said in a confused and surprised tone

 **(The Path of Peace Headquarters)**

Vamp had spent the previous night and the majority of the day with Suzuka one of the four Rackshasa Demons. After the party during the previous night ended Vamp had made it his priority to find Suzuka and claim her as his queen. After spending, a few minutes searching he had finally found her and they spent a lot of time together. Eventually the both of them had found a vacant room and the two spent a great deal of time in there. When the morning had arrived Suzuka was wrapped in nothing but a blanket. While Vamp was wearing his pants but his shirt was off indicating that Vamp had gotten dressed first.

"I knew that you were strong from our earlier fight. But I didn't think you could be this intense Vamp. That sex was as intense as I expected and even more so. If we didn't have to tend to our duties, then I would have made sure that our time together had continued on." Suzuka had said before she started to put her clothes on

"You are my queen Suzuka, though I am loyal to General Esdeath you are the person I will dedicate my time and attention to. I shall do everything within my power to protect you and make sure that you are happy." Vamp had told Suzuka

"Your power is amazing in a fight and your very intense and passionate during sex Vamp. I can assure you I am excited for the next time we meet. Who knows our intimate moment could last much longer if our duties are finished for the time being." Suzuka had said as she was getting dressed

"Do not worry my queen, I will fulfill my tasks as soon as I can and I shall make finding you my top priority." Vamp had said before putting the rest of his clothes on along with Suzuka

 **(The Hotel)**

"I see so after fighting Bolic's personal guards Vamp has taken a liking to one of them and stayed behind. Truth be told that is a bit interesting." General Esdeath had said surprised at what she's hearing about Vamp liking one of the Rakshasa

"Vamp said that he'll meet up with us as soon as he can." Run had said to the General

"Hmm this actually provides an interesting opportunity for us. Once We all gather here later on tonight I will explain the idea in greater detail." General Esdeath had said to everyone in the room

 **(The Palace)**

"Jade I understand your wish to protect your friend but you must never forget that there is a time and a place for everything, and fighting on the ground of the Palace near the presence of his Majesty is not appropriate." General Budo had said to Jade

"I understand General I will be more mindful of my actions in the future." Jade had said in a calm tone

"I am glad to see that you understand, now as for the second reason I wanted to speak with you. I assume that you've familiar with the numerous Villages that's outside the Capital?" General Budo had asked

"Yes sir I'm familiar with them." Jade has answered

"I have received some information that there are a family of nobles that's been assisting the rebellion. However, as things stand we have no proof and the family itself has a good deal of influence especially with the Path of Peace. I want you to go and investigate and if it turns out that they are assisting the rebels, I want you to arrest them and return." General Budo had instructed to Jade

"Yes sir, I understand my current order." Jade had said understanding the assignment

"Also if you want to, I want you to investigate the Path of Peace if the time allows it. You see I have also received a good deal of reports involving those members and the reports themselves are conflicting. That organization has influenced both the Rebellion and the Empire and I would be less anxious about the situation if I have the full story. So investigate the Path of Peace but only if your able to Jade. You'll be given all of the necessary documents before you leave for your mission." General Budo had explained to Jade in greater detail

"Yes sir I shall go and prepare myself before I depart." Jade had told General Budo though unknown to the both of them Syura was listening in on the whole conversation between them. As Jade was leaving Syura had used his teigu to teleport away to avoid the risk of being seen. After a few seconds Syura has managed to return to the Wild Hunt

"So did you learn anything interesting?" Dorthea had asked

"I've learned a few things alright. For starters, I have learned that the name of the woman who fought Champ and Izou is named Jade. I also learned that she'll be leaving the Capital shortly to deal with a family of Nobles who's been rumored to help the revolutionary army. Then if she has enough time she will investigate the Path of Peace." Syura had said

"With her gone we'll be able to ambush her and make use of her." Enshin had said

"I'll also be able to kill that bitch for costing me my child." Champ had said

"I hate to say it but we need to wait and handle this with some caution. If we're careless then we lose our only lead to Raiden and it will make finding him much harder for us. Not to mention that she works directly with General Budo so it's likely she's a strong soldier and is cautious of us. Besides this is a chance for us to go and have some fun before we deal with her." Seryu had said with a sinister smile

 **(The Town)**

Raiden and Chelsea had spent a few minutes traveling the town that the headquarters of the Path of Peace are located in. Before entering the both of them had changed their appearance so they could better blend into the Town. While the two of them were walking they remained silent having nothing but the tense air between them. The both of them are still cautious of each other but also knows that they need to work together.

"How long do you think this'll take Jack?" Chelsea had asked Raiden but saying the alias name

"I don't know, even though we have a map this town is still very large so there's no telling where we'll end up." Raiden had answered Chelsea. A few minutes later Chelsea has taken a deep breath before she started to speak

"About last night I'm sorry, I realize now that what I did was wrong and I tried to get information the wrong way." Chelsea had said to Raiden

"It's no problem Chelsea but don't do it again." Raiden had said in a blunt tone

"I should at the very least explain myself and the bottom line its your overabundance of secrets." Chelsea had said

"My secrets?" Raiden had said having a good idea of what Chelsea is getting at

"Of course Raiden, you see I have heard the story of what you told the rest of Night Raid and quite frankly I don't buy it. You said that you went through a memory loss hangover and yet you know how to fight. Exceptionally well from what I have heard from everyone. You still remember where you come from which is called the United States a location that none of us has even heard of before. Not to mention you know Vamp who is an old enemy of yours. You have to admit Raiden your story is getting stranger by the second and we aren't any closer to figuring all the facts. I know I haven't been with you guys long but even I can tell that as thing stand, there is no way of knowing whether or not you're a threat to Night Raid or the Rebellion." Chelsea had explained to Raiden

Raiden wanted to tell Chelsea that the details of his past was quite frankly none of her business. However, he knew that Chelsea has made some good points in that by not showing any level of trust towards Night Raid. Then Raiden is unintentionally making it harder for them to trust him and see him as an ally. Not to mention that they have been good to Janey ever since the first day and Raiden needs to show that he does appreciate them for all that they have done.

"Listen Chelsea, I see your point but my past and my life is a bit complicated. If it makes you feel better I do understand what you're saying but things are much more complicated to explain than you realize." Raiden had said leaving out the fact that he told Akame

"Fine I'll keep that in mind, but don't think that this is over." Chelsea had said

"I know full well that this is not over. But I will tell you this though Chelsea. If you want to try to do an interrogation on me then go right ahead, but leave Janey out of it. As you probably figured from last night I'm protective of her and I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Raiden had explained to Chelsea

"Hmm the tone that Raiden has when talking about Janey has some hints of sadness. I have a good feeling that Raiden feels guilty about something involving Janey. I need to get the facts next time I have a chance." Chelsea had thought to herself

"Well isn't this an interesting sight." A male voice had said getting the attention of Raiden and Chelsea. When the both of them looked at the source of the voice they see that it is a tall slender man with white hair and is followed by a group of people

"Who are you?" Raiden had asked in a suspicious tone

"I am the leader of the Path of Peace." The man had said

"Don't you think it's a bad idea for someone such as yourself to be walking around since you're the leader of such an organization?" Chelsea had said in a cautious tone not believing the man's claim

"I understand your skepticism but I do have a reason for being here. You see for the past few days I have been receiving dreams about the future and I believe that they carry a message that I should bring to you." The man has said while looking at Raiden

"Why me though, what makes me so special for you to see me?" Raiden had asked with a cautious look

"Because within my dreams I see a vision with an image of you and I also see the star that is connected to you. Your star is like a powerful thunderbolt that is bring change to the numerous stars around you both good and bad." The man had said

"You don't really believe this guy do you?" Chelsea had asked in a cautious tone

"There's no harm in hearing what he has to say. Besides we really don't have anything better to do." Raiden had said prepared to listen to the leader of the path of peace

"Very well then I shall tell you of your past present and future." The man had said before he took a breath to concentrate and tell Raiden what he predicts

"In your past I see that your star has been burned by the flames of conflict and war. Yet within you have another strength that is stronger from the conflict yet you do not wish to get consumed by it. Your star is different from the many stars I have seen. It is as if you are a different being from another world. You hold a desire to return but I see that presently you are focused on a mission. Though you must be cautious in the immediate future because I see that you will be conflict soon. In the times that shall occur soon I see that you will clash against three stars that will be of significance. For the first star that you will battle I see that it is connected to five other sinister stars yet hold the means for you to return to the stars that you know. If you are not decisive then they will be the end of a jaded color star. For the second clash, I see a souring star that is tied to the youth and seeks to protect them yet seeks a sinister star that is tied to the first star you will clash with in the immediate future. As for the third star, it will challenge you greatly yet is similar to you in terms of your ties to the element of thunder. If you survive the clash, then you will regret the victory but gain a new power from it." The man had said finishing his prediction to Raiden

"Do you see anything else?" Raiden had asked in a curious tone

"I see one last thing, if you triumph over the stars in the immediate future and beyond. You will have a clash against a star that is tied to the past like you have. All your power will be tested in every way. Though whether or not you will survive I cannot say. I must ask that you take my visions as warnings. Such as the presence of your power the current of fates can change and my visions can change depending on the actions you will take now that you are aware." The man had finished explaining

"Thanks I will keep all of this in mind." Raiden had said thanking the man

"I prefer not to know my future. I don't think your power is real nor your identity If both are real then the future is not set in stone and can be changed." Chelsea had said

"I understand young woman, Now if you'll excuse me I must take my leave." The man had said before leaving

"Do you honestly believe what he says Raiden?" Chelsea had asked after the leader of the Path of Peace had left

"I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt. If you've seen half the stuff I've seen then you'd be at least a little curious." Raiden had said to Chelsea

 **(A different part of town)**

"How long do you think this'll last?" Tatsumi had asked Lubbock in an impatient tone

"I honestly don't know but we need to keep a low profile." Lubbck had answered in a low tone

"It's a good thing we don't have to do this alone or else this would take at least a whole day." Tatsumi had said to Lubbock in a low tone as well

"You know Tatsumi I've been meaning to ask, out of all the girls with us which one strikes your fancy?" Lubbock had asked

"Huh what brought this along?" Tatsumi had asked slightly confused

"It's a good way to pass some time and I will know a bit more about you." Lubbock had answered

"Well honestly speaking Lubbock it's hard to choose between them. Chelsea has that mature charm with her. Leone is wild but at the same time it's one of her best appeals, and Akame is aloof but I can't help but to see its one of her best features." Tatsumi had explained while Lubbock is mentally glad Tatsumi didn't say Najenda

"I see well everyone has a something that brings out the charm in them, Though I am curious, since you spent some quality time with Esdeath what do you think of her?" Lubbock had asked in a teasing tone

"Well. . ." Tatsumi had said before suddenly getting grabbed from behind. When both Tatsumi and Lubbock had saw who hugged him they both saw that it was General Esdeath

"My dear Tatsumi I did not expect to see you here of all places." General Esdeath had said while hugging Tatsumi

"General it's good to see you again." Tatsumi had said still shocked to know General Esdeath has found him

"My dear Tatsumi I can excuse the fact that you had managed to escape my subordinate. Because that doesn't matter now and I see that you have managed to return to me. This has been a splendid set of events for me, I've fought someone who is powerful and I am reunited with my dear Tatsumi." General Esdeath had said while holding Tatsumi to her chest not paying attention to Lubbock

"So, tell me what are you doing here?" General Esdeath had asked

"I was traveling and I came across this town so I decided to explore General." Tatsumi had said silently motioning Lubbock to get away

"Then it is good fortune that you are here. Our reunion must not be cut short, I shall bring you to the hotel with the rest of the Jaegers." General Esdeath had said before dragging Tatsumi away

"I better tell the boss about this." Lubbock had said before getting away. Though unknown to him two hidden figures were watching from a distance

"That green haired boy seems very suspicious." The blonde female had said to the blue haired man

"I agree with you Mez, you think we should follow him or kill him now?" The blue haired man had said

"We should follow him Ibara, he might lead us to something worthwhile." Mez had told Ibara with him agreeing with her

 **(Night Raid's Hideout at night)**

"Damn I knew that General Esdeath would be around but I didn't think she would beat us here this early." Najenda had said

"To make matters worse she has Tatsumi again, as things stand we aren't in any condition to go and rescue him." Leone had said

"There is a silver lining to this situation. Esdeath doesn't know that Tatsumi is with us so that means he is safe for the moment. In fact, with Tatsumi with Esdeath we should be able to pull this mission off without having to worry about fighting her." Chelsea had said to everyone

"We can't just leave Tatsumi alone with Esdeath. Are you sure there is nothing we can do for him?" Akame had asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I hate to say it Akame but Chelsea has a point. If we go and try to rescue Tatsumi then she will know where his loyalties lie and he will be killed immediately. With Tatsumi being with Esdeath then she will be distracted long enough for us to fulfill this mission. This mission will not have a favorable outcome if we have to deal with both Esdeath and Vamp." Najenda had said

"Then we need to leave out immediately, if we leave them alone for too long then they will be better prepared for us when we attack." Raiden had said

"I agree everyone except Chelsea go and bring Bolic judgement." Najenda had said

"Wait I'm capable of fighting." Chelsea had said in protest to not going with the others

"I'm sorry Chelsea but we will likely be going up against the Jaegers and Bolic's personal guards. Since they will have some form of weapon against teigu's your shape shifting won't do any good. Besides this will be good chance for you to come up with some training tips for Janey for when you train her." Najanda had explained to Chelsea

"I don't like it but fine I'll do it." Chelsea had said in an irritated tone

"Akame I'm leaving you in charge of the mission how this plan is done is entirely up to you." Najenda had said

"I understand boss." Akame had said

"Najenda do you want me to try and get Tatsumi?" Raiden had asked

"No Raiden, if she sees you then it might be a problem for him since Esdeath will put her focus into fighting you. Though if you see Tatsumi by himself without Esdeath then you can bring him back." Najenda had said with Raiden agreeing before everyone left except for Chelsea, Najenda, and Janey who is still asleep

 **(Minutes Later)**

After Raiden and the members of Night Raid has left two figures had continued to watch the hideout in secret. The two figures are Ibara and Mez who has found the hideout after following Lubbock from town. Though they did not expect to find Night Raid's Hideout it was still a good find for them regardless.

"We struck gold Ibara, we have found the hideout of Night Raid. That girl Akame from the wanted posters was there so that confirms who they are." Mez had said

"Hehehe Let's go and inform the others this is an opportunity that we can't pass up." Ibara had said

"Exactly which is why we are going there to kill everyone in there before we deal with the rest. If it turns out that some people are there then we can kill them and weaken there forces. If it turns out there is nobody there then we will know how many members are there and we can be prepared to kill them. Besides if the others still need to protect Bolic and we can't risk giving them a distraction." Mez had explained to Ibara

"I understand Mez. Let's go and deal with them then." Ibara had said before him and Mez jumped down to go to Night Raid's hideout

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I know that this story is rated M but I am not going to give a detailed description of Vamp and Suzuka having sex with each other. It would feel too uncomfortable to write and read.**

 **Also I wonder if people will figure out what was foreshadowed within this chapter. As for the foreshadowing, I didn't hint at everything that will happen in this ark and there are still a few surprises waiting for this ark and this story.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(CODEC 2 The beheader)**

"Rose this guy looks like he's enjoying his work to well. He keeps going on and on about beheading people." Snake had said while looking at Zank

"That man is named Zank I read about him and his teigu and they are not a good mix for each other." Rosemary had told Snake

"From what I've seen that that helmet increases his senses greatly and gives him illusion capabilities. Seems like something every soldier would want." Snake had said while on his guard

"From a battlefield perspective that's true, but from a psychological perspective that teigu makes him dangerous to himself and others. The reports says that he has executed people for so long that the only thing he hears and sees are the people he killed." Rosemary had said

"So with a teigu like that headpiece he sees everyone as someone to be killed. Since he was a man doing his job for years he couldn't differentiate between his job and his life. I suppose he didn't have the mental strength to handle the full load of his duties. Kinda messed up when you think about it." Snake had said while maintaining his guard

"Snake, his mental state is similar to the BB corps that you have fought. I hate to say it but his mind is too severely damaged." Rose had said

"So I have to put him out of his misery, it seems simple enough. The reports say that he can read minds and has a much better sight and can predict the future so killing him without him noticing should be easy." Snake had said before he fought Zank

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17 kill the false leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Since there is so much detail to go over this is a long chapter so a fair warning about its length.**

 **Also because of the length this chapter will have two Codec conversations.**

* * *

Chapter 17 kill the false leader

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

It has been a few minutes since Chelsea and Najenda stayed behind while the Raiden and the rest of Night Raid left to go and assassinate Bolic. Though unknown to Night Raid members who are left behind. Two members of the Rakshasa demons have managed to find the hideout by following Lubbock. After waiting patiently for a good opportunity Ibara and Mez had decided to go into the hideout and deal with any Night Raid members that could be inside.

"Hey boss I've been meaning to ask, why do you want me of all people to train the kid how to properly defend herself? She's Raiden's responsibility so wouldn't it make more sense for him to be teaching her these things?" Chelsea had asked Najenda

"I have heard of Raiden's fighting capabilities from the others whenever they spar with him. I also remember seeing his fight against Vamp and to be honest, I don't think Raiden is capable of properly training someone. I believe that his sword fighting skills were self-taught and he improved himself over the years. If he were to train someone I think it won't do any good in the long run since his skills is best suited for himself." Najenda had explained to Chelsea.

"Fine I understand but that leads me to another question. I was speaking to him while we were in town and I figured that he was keeping a few more secrets from us, but I also noticed that he is a bit protective of the kid. If I didn't know any better, I suspect that he feels guilty for what happened to her home and family?" Chelsea had said

"I suspected that he feels guilty for what happened but he needs to understand that what happened to Janey wasn't his fault. If you want to know the full story, then he will have to be the one to tell you. Besides I don't think . . ." Najenda had said before she stopped talking

"Something wrong boss?" Chelsea had asked

"I hear the door opening but it is too soon for the others to be coming back. Chelsea, it appears that we have some intruders. Looks like it's time for us to deal with some trespassers the best way we know how." Najenda had said to Chelsea with a smirk

It has been a few minutes since Mez and Ibara had went inside the hideout and so far, everything is going well for the two. Both of them had made sure to make as little noise as possible. The plan that both members of the Rakshasa demons has in mind is to find the members of Night Raid and kill them if they are resting. Or if the hideout is empty then wait for the members of Night Raid to return and ambush them.

"Remember the plan Ibara, we search this place thoroughly and wait here for people to come. But don't forget we need to be as discreet as possible because if they suspect something then this will all be for nothing." Mez had told Ibara in a low tone

"Of course, Mez but I never thought finding Night Raid's hideout would turn out to be this easy." Ibara had said with a sinister smile

After confirming the plan with each other the both of them had split up so they could search the hideout and find ambush the Night Raid members. The both of them had split up with Mez searching one side and Ibara searching the other side. When Ibara was searching he did not find anything of value and kept searching for a few more minutes. Eventually he had come across a hallway of rooms and decided to search each room one by one.

After a few moments of breaking into the rooms he had broken down a door to a room that a red haired little kid was sleeping inside of. When Ibara looked inside the room he had noticed that the kid had woken up from him breaking down the doors and look frightened while holding a knife. When Ibara looked further he also noticed a cat that was sleeping not disturbed by the noise.

"Well it looks like Night Raid must be desperate if they are willing to recruit child soldiers for their mission. Don't worry little girl if you stand still I'll make your death quick and painless." Ibara had said as he was getting closer. Once he had gotten closer Janey had tried to attack him with the knife that Raiden gave her. Unfortunately for Janey, the attack had failed since Ibara had quickly grabbed her arm while maintaining his smile.

"Now isn't this sad, you actually thought you had a chance." Ibara had said as he was getting ready to kill Janey

Before Ibara could do anything further to Janey, the cat that was on the bed near Janey had transformed into Chelsea and attacked Ibara. The punch was strong enough to have Ibara let go of Janey but Chelsea had realized that it would take more than that to kill Ibara so she had grabbed the rapier that she had brought into the room and was on guard prepared to fight the intruder.

"Not much to this place so far, but I shouldn't be surprised considering these are assassins after all." Mez had said as she was walking After spending a few minutes walking Mez had heard some noise at a distance.

"I guess Ibara had found a member and if that's the case. . ." Mez had said before dodging an above attack from Najenda.

"I should give you praise for being able to find this place. So tell me, how were you able to do it?" Najenda had said with a smirk while holding her fists up ready for a fight

"That green haired guy that was with you had stood out to me and I decided to follow him and it looks like my hunch was right." Mez had said before charging towards Najenda

Once Mez had gotten close she had proceeded to throw several punches at Najenda at an impressive speed. For a few seconds Najenda has managed to dodge and block Mez's attacks with relative ease. After a second Najenda has caught one of Mez's arms and threw her at the nearest wall. Then using her mechanical arm, she had launched her fist at Mez and grabbed her neck. Then she had reeled herself towards Mez and rammed herself at Mez while towards the wall. After ramming Mez into the wall Najenda had stepped back and looked at Mez. After a brief moment Najenda had taken a quick breath before talking.

"Get up I know full well that it'll take more than that to kill you." Najenda had said before Mez had started to get up.

"I didn't think you would be able to hold your own quite well. Especially against me one of the Rakshasa demons." Mez had said

"Then you should realize not to underestimate your opponents. Now I'm looking forward to whatever trick you have up your sleeve." Najenda had said while maintaining her guard

"Well since you're so anxious to fight me at my full strength, then I suppose I should stop holding back." Mez had said before removing the horseshoes from her hair.

After removing the horseshoes from her hair then she had decided to attack Najenda by extending her fingers and attacking Najenda with them. Unable to block the finger attacks Najenda had put herself into a defensive position and proceeded to defend the attack barrage. After spending a few seconds of blocking Mez's attacks, Najenda had started to feel a little heavy. When Najenda had quickly looked at herself she noticed that she was covered in sweat but the odd thing is that it is not her sweat.

After realizing that her body was slowing down because of Mez's sweat, Najenda decided to roll to the side to avoid getting more sweat. Unfortunately, Mez's sweat had effected Najenda's body too much and her movement speed has been reduced. Noticing what Najenda was trying to do Mez had decided to shoot sweat bullets at Najenda so more sweat will be added to her and slow her down even further. A good portion of the sweat bullets had hit the boss at her torso and legs ripping small portions of her clothes off revealing some of her legs and a bit of her bra.

Realizing that she was being slowed down greatly because of the sweat, Najenda had used a good portion of her strength to get behind cover. Najenda had successfully gotten behind a table and is catching her breath while formulating a plan to attack the intruder. Mez had then decided to move around the small area at an intense speed to keep Najenda guessing as to where she could be attacked from. After a brief moment Mez had showed up from above Najenda and was ready to attack her. However, Najenda had predicted what Mez was going to do and before Mez could attack Najenda had launched her mechanical fist at her and successfully punched her jaw. Then as her hand was being retracted Najenda had grabbed Mez and threw her out of the nearby window. After Mez has been thrown Najenda had jumped outside as well with the intent to finish her off, but she sees that Mez has recovered from being thrown.

"Not many people has lasted this long against me after I stop holding back. To be honest I'm actually enjoying this fight." Mez had said with a grin on her face before shooting more sweat bullets at Najenda

Reacting quickly Najenda had barely managed to dodge the sweat bullets but was slowly running out of ideas on how to fight her. Then Mez had decided to move around the area at an impressive speed. Since the both of them are outside Mez has a lot more open space to work with in terms of her speed. After a brief second Mez had gotten close to Najenda and attacked her. Since Mez was moving really fast with a lot open space Najenda was unable to counter attack and she ended up getting hit repeatedly. After a few more moments of attacking Najenda, Mez had stopped and stood in front of her at a distance.

"I'll give you this much, you put up a good fight but now you must die. Don't worry though I'll never forget you as a skilled warrior." Mez had said before running around Najenda at an intense speed

After a few seconds of trying to look for Mez, Najenda had decided to close her eyes. Then after closing her eyes she started to sniff the air for a few seconds. After spending a moment smelling the air Najenda had used a good portion of her strength and swing her arm at the direction that has the strongest scent and after swinging her arm Najenda had found that she had successfully hit Mez and knocked her away. Then Najenda had grabbed a dagger and launched her mechanical arm at Mez while holding the dagger. Mez had quickly dodged to the side but the moment she did that Najenda had retracted her mechanical arm. Hearing the retracting sound Mez had dodged slightly once again but when the mechanical arm was close it was still holding the dagger. Najenda had thrown the dagger at Mez while she was so close knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to dodge the thrown dagger at so close a range. After the dagger was thrown Mez was unable to dodge it in time and her heart was struck. After getting hit Mez had fallen to the ground unable to move or fight any further. After critically injuring Mez, Najenda had walked closer to her while maintaining her guard.

"How were you able to predict where I was going to attack you from?" Mez had asked unable to move

"After you removed those locks from your hair your body started to sweat more. Though your speed has greatly increased your sweat still gave off a scent as sweat always does. All I had to do was focus on the smell of your sweat and I could predict where you would be when you used your increased speed." Najenda had explained to Mez

"Pretty clever hehehe my name is Mez, I know that I'm an enemy but don't forget me as a warrior. This was a good fight and not a bad way for me to die." Mez had said before losing consciousness

"I won't forget you anytime soon Mez, now I have to go and check on . . ." Najenda had said before Chelsea was thrown out of the window by Ibara

When Chelsea stood up her rapier was broken and a good portion of her shirt was ripped revealing some of her bra. Chelsea herself looked very injured and was out of breath indicating that she has done a great deal of movement. Then Before Chelsea could move a hand has stretched out and grabbed her by the neck. Seeing what was happening Najenda has ran towards Chelsea to help her but another hand has stretched out and grabbed her as well. The both of them were struggling to get freed but it did them no good. After another second of struggling they both saw that Ibara was getting closer to the both of them.

"It's a shame that I have to kill two beautiful ladies. Maybe I should play with you both before ending your lives." Ibara had said before licking his lips

Though before Ibara could do anything further to Najenda and Chelsea while he was holding the both of them, Ibara's head had suddenly exploded. After the explosion both Najenda and Chelsea had managed to get free and saw that Ibara was headless and dead. Both of them were confused as to what could have happened but after looking around they found the answer. What Najenda and Chelsea saw was Janey holding Pumpkin aiming at the direction Ibara was and they saw the smoke coming out of Pumpkin's barrel. Seeing this Najenda realized that Janey had tried to run but when she did she found Pumpkin and used it to help Najenda and Chelsea. Though when Najenda looked at Janey she sees that the little girl is shaking and has fear in her eyes. After seeing this Najenda had walked to Janey slowly hoping to calm her down.

"It's OK Janey, you didn't do anything wrong. You were just protecting us. Let's go inside." Najenda had said as she was taking Pumpkin away from her before the three of them went inside

 **(The Town)**

It is currently nighttime and Raiden along with the members of Night Raid are at the top of a building looking over the headquarters of the Path of Peace. The small group of five is looking over the area mentally prepared for the inevitable encounter with the Jaegers. All of them have a general idea on how to complete this mission but they know to expected the unexpected.

"Alright we need to be smart on how we do this mission. We know that Esdeath, Vamp and the others are here so their likely prepared for us." Lubbock had said

"Hmm I have an idea, it's a risk but it should be useful if we do this right." Raiden had said

"What is your plan Raiden?" Akame had asked

"They know that we'll be coming for Bolic but they don't know how we'll do it. When you stop to think about it that's our advantage." Raiden had said

"They still know that we're coming Raiden. I don't see how we'll be able to take them by surprise since they'll be prepared for us." Leone had said

"But they don't know when or how we'll do the mission and that will be our surprise. For all they know one person could be sent to do the assassination. So my idea is that one person goes to get their attention and after a few minutes more people go for Bolic." Raiden had briefly explained

"Your idea does sound good Raiden, but who will go first?" Akame had asked

"Since I can handle Esdeath better than most of us, not to mention I'm a bit more well-known I should go first. If I don't come back here in 15 minutes, then proceed without me. I'll meet up with you guys either at the headquarters or back at the hideout." Raiden had said before jumping into the streets.

"What makes him think he can tell us what to do?" Lubbock has said

"He does have a point though Lubbock, Raiden is the only one who can stand against Esdeath. Besides this idea of his allows us to deal with Bolic with little resistance." Susanoo had said before they went to a different location

After Raiden had jumped to the ground he had started to run quickly towards the headquarters while looking around for the Jaegers. As Raiden was running he had noticed a large man jumping towards him. Realizing that the man was a threat Raiden had jumped back to avoid the man. After the man landed Raiden had taken a look at the large man and the man is big in size and has muscles to match. Though what made the large bearded man stand out even further is his sadistic looking eyes.

"I've heard a good deal about you Raiden, you've been causing problem for the Prime Minister and now it falls on me to free your soul from your metallic body. I am Sten one of the Rakshasa Demons." Sten had said to Raiden

"Well a friend to that pig of a Minister is nothing but a target for me." Raiden had said readying his sword stance

Sten had made the first move by dashing furiously towards Raiden prepared to attack. Once Sten had gotten close he had tried to rapidly punch Raiden with his full strength not wanting to give the swordsman a chance to attack. Raiden had managed to quickly parry each punch with his own fists with relative ease. After a few seconds Raiden had grabbed Sten's arm and throw him over his shoulder. After being thrown Sten had recovered but did not look too injured.

Raiden had then decided to run towards Sten and had done a downward slash. Sten had decided to stand his ground waiting for the attack. After the attack Sten has shown to have only a small scratch on his chest. Then after getting attacked, Sten had punched Raiden in the chest and succeeded to knock the cyborg back a bit.

"Your skin's durable, is that the effect of a teigu?" Raiden had asked

"No we the Rakshasa Demons have undergone intense training and have had our bodies modified. Now we are capable of fighting teigu users." Sten had said before dashing towards Raiden

"Imperial Fist: Hundred Fists!" Sten had shouted before attacking Raiden

Raiden had successfully blocked the rapid punches that Sten has made with his sword. Though Sten himself did not notice because he was focused on attacking Raiden, his fists was getting consistently getting cuts. Then after a moment Raiden had jumped over Sten and landed behind him in an intense speed. Sten himself however was standing still and had a hard time moving. Then after a brief second Sten's body had split cleanly in half.

"I fought modified humans before Sten, so your nothing special. In fact, you're the weakest modified human I've ever fought." Raiden had said before swinging the blood from his sword.

After cutting Sten in half Raiden had decided to continue his pursuit to the headquarters. Raiden had mentally hoped that he makes it there before the Night Raid members does so that none of them will be at risk of getting in the way in case he embraces his Jack the Ripper persona. Since it will be likely that either Vamp or General Esdeath would be there waiting for them. As Raiden was running he had consistently looked around to see if there was someone trying to ambush him. When Raiden had looked around further he had saw a blue haired man wielding a sword up ahead. When Raiden had taken a closer look he recognized the person as Wave.

"Raiden I've finally found you." Wave had said in an angry tone

"Judging from that look in your eyes, I'd say your pissed at me about what I don't know though." Raiden had said

"You killed Seryu and your comrades killed Bols. I am here to avenge them both and bring you to justice." Wave had said

"You look like an honorable person so I'll ask you this once. Do you honestly believe in what the Empire is doing? I've seen the shit they've done and that piece of shit of a Minister has to pay." Raiden had said

"I won't deny that the Empire has problems, but for the sake of a promise I made to the man who saved my life and my honor I will serve it. GRAND CHARIOT!" Wave had yelled before transforming into black armor

"This should be interesting. Sunny and Otacon would kill to see something like this." Raiden had thought before blocking a punch from the armored Wave

After blocking the punch, Raiden had kicked Wave and knocked him back while holding back. Then Wave had recovered and decided to attack Raiden at a rapid speed. Raiden had decided to block the attack and then punched Wave and succeeded in knocking him down. When Raiden had looked at Wave he had quickly blocked a sneak attack from Kurome. Waven had gotten up and tried to attack Raiden again but the cyborg had blocked with his foot and kicked Wave away. Then he tossed Kurome towards Wave so he will be able to see the both of them.

"I knew you wasn't alone, leaving yourself exposed like that was too careless. Especially when there's a chance you guys can run into me knowing how I fought against Esdeath." Raiden had said to both Kurome and Wave

"Do you still have no intention of killing me because of my past?" Kurome had asked while getting a briefly surprised look from Wave

"No I don't, but I can't let you stop me. So, I'll have to beat you without killing you and the best way for me to do that is to destroy your sword." Raiden had said

"You're welcome to try Raiden, General Esdeath wants you alive so the one to kill you will be me." Kurome had said before attacking Raiden

"Why am I not surprised." Raiden said as he was blocking Kurome's attack

After blocking the attack, Raiden had found himself getting hit by Wave. Wave's attack had knocked him staggered Raiden but he was still stable enough to defend himself from Kurome. Raiden was tempted to stop holding back, but he is still adamant on not wanting to kill Kurome and Wave since their both young. As for Wave, Raiden sees him as a soldier who is following orders and just needs some time to come to his senses about the Empire.

 **(The Hotel)**

"My dear Tatsumi, I must know what you've been up to since we last parted." General Esdeath had said while embracing Tatsumi

"Well General, I've been spending a lot of my time hunting powerful Danger Beasts while being able to improve my skills." Tatsumi had said

"Even during our time apart, you have managed to find ways to improve yourself. You are truly worthy to be my love." General Esdeath had said

"I'm glad your impressed General, so tell me where are the rest of the Jaegers?" Tatsumi had asked in an awkward tone that is oblivious to General Esdeath

"Everyone else is on a mission for the Prime Minister at the moment. Though before getting here Bols and Seryu have died in battle because they were weak." General Esdeath had said

"General I'm surprised that you're here instead of being with your team. Are you alright, did something happen to you recently?" Tatsumi had asked

"Your concerned about my well-being I'm touched but you shouldn't concern yourself with such trivial things. I have recently fought someone splendid and I am not at my full strength. I trust my team to fulfill this mission in my stead and they know what to do if I am not there. Besides if I leave you will run away again, and I don't want to risk you getting killed while we are doing our duties for the Prime Minister. If they die during this mission then it is a result of them being weak, nothing more." Esdeath had said to Tatsumi while hugging him even tighter

"I'm sorry everyone but I don't think I'll be able to see you guys anytime soon." Tatsumi had thought to himself. Though before he could think of what to do so he can escape, he noticed the tattoo on General Esdeath's chest

"Um . . General Esdeath I've been meaning to ask you something. I recall that you have the power of ice. Is that the functions of your teigu?" Tatsumi had asked

"I see that you're interested in my teigu my dear." Esdeath had said while placing Tatsumi's hand on her chest slightly above her breast.

"Well my teigu is called Demon's Extract my dear. It is the blood of a powerful Danger Beast that I had drank a long time ago. There were some risks that the teigu drives its user to insanity but I've conquered it. Soon I shall conquer you and the first step is making sure you don't leave my side." General Esdeath had said oblivious to the fearful look on Tatsumi's face

"But what about the missions you will have to go on?" Tatsumi had asked

"As I said earlier Tatsumi I am not letting you go. This time I will be by your side and soon I shall make you mine." General Esdeath had said before giving Tatsumi a kiss on the lips

"Getting awayis looking much more impossible now." Tatsumi had thought after getting kissed by the General

 **(The Town Streets)**

It has been a good deal of time since Night Raid has been separated from Raiden and they are making good progress towards Bolic. Though there has been some concerns with leaving Raiden alone it was made clear that Raiden can handle himself if he finds himself fighting. It was also noticed that Raiden is not used to working in teams and Akame has a good idea why, despite knowing a little bit of his past.

"We're almost there I can see the headquarters from here." Lubbock had said to everyone

"There are likely some people inside so we can't expect this to be easy, I don't feel Esdeath's murderous intent so likely chance she's not inside. But that could also mean that Vamp is there." Leone had said

"Do you guys think we'll be able to kill Vamp at least, Akame's sword doesn't affect him? The only way I see us coming close is if we chop off his head." Lubbock had said

"We're going to have to adjust as best as we can. Remember everyone the mission is to kill Bolic. If we can do at least that then escaping will be simple by comparison and much more manageable." Akame had said to everyone before they made it to the entrance of the Path of Peace headquarters.

"Leone, Lubbock the both of you will have to enter through a different entrance. We need to have some level of surprise and still maintain our options for the assassination. Me and Susanoo will enter from the front since the both of us can handle direct confrontations better." Akame had said

"Got it Akame, come on Lubbock grab me and I can bring us both to a higher ledge that has a window that we can enter through." Leone had said

"Got it Leone." Lubbock had said before he grabbed onto Leone

"Her breasts feels so soft and nice." Lubbock had thought to himself

"DON'T TRY ANYTHING PERVERT OR I'LL DROP YOU FROM ABOVE!" Leone had said before jumping up high with Lubbock

"Let's go inside Akame." Susanoo had told Akame before entering

Once they both entered they were slightly impressed at the design of the inside of the headquarters but did not fully take in the view since they have a job to do. The two of them made their way further inside and made quick work of anyone who got in the way of their mission. Eventually they made it to the main pair of doors and entered it. Once they both entered they saw their target Bols, along with Vamp and a young woman with a scar on her face.

"Vamp" Akame had said in a calm tone as she saw her enemy

"Akame and I see that you have brought your immortal here as well. Do the both of you believe that you can best me." Vamp had said before turning to Suzuka

"My queen I must ask that you stay back and protect Bolic. I am capable of handling these two and I suspect that they have allies hidden and waiting for a chance to kill him." Vamp had said to Suzuka before turning to the assassins

"Very well Vamp, but don't take too long I want to have some fun as well." Suzuka had said as Vamp was stepping forward ready to fight Akame and Susanoo.

 **(The Town District)**

Raiden had spent a good deal of time fighting Wave and Kurome and he is slowly losing his patients. Raiden did not want to kill either of them, but he knew that if he didn't hurry then the Night Raid members would fight Vamp and if he's as strong as Raiden fears then they wouldn't stand much of a chance and he will need to hurry. After spending another few seconds parrying attacks from Wave and Kurome the both of them made space between them and Raiden.

"Kurome you need to go and assist Vamp with protecting Bolic. Vamp is indeed strong but he has his limits and we can't solely rely on him forever. I will stay here and hold off Raiden from what everyone told me I should be capable of holding him off for a while at least." Wave had said

"Your pretty weak Wave, are you sure that you can last long against him. You might get killed by him the second I leave you alone." Kurome had said in a sarcastic and mocking tone

"I can last long, and besides I'm stronger than I look." Wave had said trying to defend himself

"Hehehe very well Wave I'm trusting you to survive. But remember the General wants him alive or at the very least for me to kill him so I can add him to my collection and the forces of the Empire." Kurome had said before leaving to get to the headquarters

"Now that she's gone I can fully focus on dealing with you Raiden. I know that the General wants you alive but I believe that your too dangerous and you should be dealt with." Wave had said before jumping high into the air before he got in a kicking pose

"GRAND FALL!" Wave had yelled before dive kicking Raiden.

Raiden had managed to block the kick and still managed to stand in the spot that he was at and not be moved by Wave's attack. Raiden had proceeded to throw Wave towards a building. After landing Wave have managed to recover after being thrown but after he did so Raiden had rammed him into the building, smashing him through the walls with a huge amount of force. After getting through another wall Raiden had used his CQC against Wave and then managed to smash Wave at a distance, making space between the two.

"I see that you have a good head on your shoulders kid. So for your sake you should stay out of this fight." Raiden had said before he used Gaia's force to summon a pillar and pushed it towards Wave.

Wave had succeeded in blocking it but Raiden wasn't finished and had noticed several stone pillars around the area. Raiden had then decided to use his teigu again to bring the stone pillars to Wave and slowly started to overwhelm him. Then the building that the stone pillars supported had started to fall on top of him burying Wave underneath all of that rubble.

"That armor of his should protect him from all of that debris. It'll take him a while to get out from underneath all of that debris but he'll survive. Now to go meet up with the others." Raiden had said content with Wave's current state though unknown to him and everyone else, Run was watching him from afar soaring in the sky who was watching the whole fight.

"Hmm this is interesting." Run had said to himself

 **(The Path of Peace Headquarter)**

Akame and Susanoo have spent a good deal of time fighting against Vamp and it appears that neither of them are slowing down. Vamp had blocked Akame's sword attack and after blocking it he had kicked Akame away and dodged Susanoo's attack. Susanoo had continued to quickly attack Vamp with an intense speed but those attacks had quickly been dodged with relative ease.

After spending a few minutes dodging and parrying attacks from both Akame and Susanoo, Vamp had decided to grab their weapons and threw them towards a single direction. Though Akame has been thrown Susanoo had managed to recover. Vamp had quickly managed jump on top of the artificial teigu with a knife on foot and proceeded to stomp on Susanoo continuously while stabbing him. Susanoo had barely managed to get Vamp off of him and did not appear to be bothered from his injuries. As the three of them were fighting neither of them noticed Leone and Lubbock had managed to sneak into the room that everyone was in.

"Bolic is right there, All we need to do is one good move and we can deal with him easily." Lubbock had said to Leone

"Then it's a good thing that I have a plan." Leone had said before jumping down trying to attack Bolic before Suzuka had stopped her

"Looks like those two didn't come alone after all." Suzuka had said before fighting Leone

After making contact Leone had jumped back and tried to hit Suzuka with her intense strength. Unfortunately, Suzuka's reflexes were good and she had dodged a lot of the punches from Leone. After dodging another punch Suzuka had stepped back and stretched her fingers to attack Leone at a distance. Leone's reflexes were just as good and dodged the stretched finger attacks. Using her speed Leone had managed to get close to Suzuka quickly and gave her a strong punch in the stomach. The punch was strong enough to launch Suzuka through several pillars.

"My Queen!" Vamp had yelled after seeing Suzuka being launched and running towards her.

"My queen are you alright?" Vamp had asked Suzuka

"I'm fine Vamp, though I must admit it was exhilarating." Suzuka had said

"Stay here I will deal with them." Vamp had said before blocking a hit from Susanoo with ease.

After blocking the attack Vamp had kicked Susanoo at a distance and dodged a sword strike from Akame with ease. While Vamp was preoccupied with Susanoo and Akame, Leone saw Bolic cowering in fear. When she saw him it was an opportunity for her to kill Bolic and tried to take it. Though before Leone could get close she was shot which had surprised Leone.

"Where did that shot come from?" Leone had asked but before she could look around she saw a person wielding two handguns.

"It appears that Doya was able to hold you off with her powerful marksmanship." Kurome had said as she appeared alongside two other puppets aside from Doya.

"Kurome being here is going to cause more problems thanks to her teigu." Akame had said after seeing her sister

"My dear sister it has been a long time, I've missed you so much since you betrayed me. But don't worry I don't hate you in fact I plan to add you to my collection soon." Kurome had said before attacking Akame

"This looks like my chance to attack." Lubbock had said before jumping down after forming a weapon with Cross Tail. Though before Lubbock had gotten close to Bolic to kill him. Natala one of Kurome's puppets had blocked the attack from Lubbock.

"Damn I was so close." Lubbock had said before jumping back making space between him and Natala while making sure he is still on guard

After a moment Natala had tried to attack Lubbock with his weapon, Lubbock had used his teigu to form a barrier and blocked the attack. Natala had furiously attacked Lubbock trying to break through the barrier he formed. Fortunately for Lubbock, the barrier was sturdy enough to prevent Natala from breaking through. However, Lubbock couldn't keep it up forever and one of two things will happen. Either Natala breaks through and manages to kill him or Bolic gets away making everything done for the mission for nothing.

After blocking another hit, Lubbock had quickly wrapped Natala in the threads of Cross Tail and tossed him away. Before Bolic could do anything, Lubbock had formed a spear with his teigu and threw it at Bolic. Before Lubbock could do anything further he found himself dodging a weapon that was thrown at him from Natala causing him to retract his threads. Though Bolic wouldn't be in much condition to run Lubbock knows that they can't keep fighting the Jaegers forever. Before Lubbock could fight Natala, Leone had charged at the puppet with her full strength.

"I'll handle this just kill Bolic!" Leone had yelled before fighting Natala while dodging the gunshots from Boya

Lubbock had tried to attack Bolic again but this time it was Suzuka who tried to attack him. After dodging Suzuka's attack Lubbock knew that he would have to deal with her before he could kill Bolic. Suzuka had started to attack Lubbock by stretching her fingers and attack him at a distance. Lubbock had decided to dodge and threw a thread spear at the Rakshasa demon. Before the attack could hit her Vamp had ran in front of Suzuka and knocked the makeshift weapon over.

"Forgive me my queen, but I know what will happen if your hit with these things." Vamp had said to Suzuka

When Lubbock looked over to see what happened to Akame and Susanoo he was greeted with a fearful sight. Lubbock was seeing Akame and Susanoo fighting against Kurome and another one of her undead puppets. It is clear to Lubbock that with Kurome and her puppets it will give Vamp a chance to protect Bolic and make things harder.

"I commend your skill boy but this is where you die." Vamp had said before charging towards Lubbock

Lubbock had barely managed to construct a barrier to defend himself from Vamp's intense attacks. After quickly blocking the attack Lubbock had trapped Vamp with some of his threads and created multiple weapons from his teigu and attacked Vamp with them. Reacting quickly Vamp had hardened his body which caused the threaded weapons to be knocked off of his body. Vamp knew that the plan to crush his organs wouldn't work but it will slow him down which will lessen his efficiency. After a second Vamp had broken free of the threads that he was trapped in and charged at Lubbock with great speed. This time Lubbock couldn't create a barrier to defend himself so he spent a few seconds blocking Vamp's attacks. Though Lubbock was skilled his reflexes wasn't enough for someone like Vamp and Vamp had managed to cut Lubbock's left arm.

When Lubbock noticed the cut, he saw the markings on his arm and knew what was going to happen. In an act of quick thinking and desperation Lubbock had used his teigu and cut off the arm that Vamp had attacked. Though removing his arm was painful Lubbock did not show it and he quickly realized that the loss of an arm is a small price to pay to save himself from the poison. However, the situation had quickly sunk in that he is weaker and Vamp is still in a position to kill him.

"You have done well boy but now you must die." Vamp had said before attacking the now one-armed Lubbock. Before Vamp could hit the green haired assassin, he had quickly spun round and blocked a sword attack. When Lubbock looked to see who saved him, he saw a surprising and familiar sight. Who Lubbock saw was Raiden and the swordsman had managed to come save him in the nick of time

"Sorry I'm late but I got delayed for a bit." Raiden had said

After seeing Raiden, Suzuka had tried to attack him. Reacting quickly Raiden had dodged her attack and slashed her chest before kicking her. Before Vamp could respond Raiden had tossed him at the direction Suzuka was at and the both of them were knocked back a short distance. After finding Bolic Raiden had quickly dashed towards him and proceeded to behead him.

Immediately after killing Bolic Raiden had found himself quickly blocking an attack from Natala. Before the undead puppet could do anything, Leone had grabbed Natala by the neck and threw it far in the direction Kurome was at.

"Bolic is dealt with let's get the hell out of here. I'll carry Lubbock while the rest of us get going." Leone had said before grabbing Lubbock and proceeded to leave. Before Leone could get to far her path was blocked by Vamp.

"My queen lives but you all have injured her greatly and succeeded in your mission. Now is the time that I hold back no longer." Vamp had said in a calm yet threatening tone.

After a brief second Vamp had closed his eyes and has taken a deep breath. Not wanting to give Vamp a chance to do anything, Susanoo had attacked Vamp with his staff mace with full force. Unfortunately, Vamp had dodged it and grabbed Susanoo by his neck. When Vamp opened his eyes the color were a darker shade of red and the various symbols had showed up on his eyes as well. Then more symbols had appeared on his body and his hands and small portions of his arms had gotten a small shade of blue. When Akame has looked at Vamp she has a look of horror on her face.

" _eu sunt dracul"_ Vamp had said

"He managed to use Murasame's trump card." Akame had said in a nervous tone barely able to suppress her fear

Susanoo had tried to attack Vamp with his mace staff again despite being grabbed by Vamp. Unfortunately for Susanoo, Vamp's arms had glowed a bright blue and Susanoo's head had become frozen. After freezing Susanoo's head Vamp had crushed it with his immense strength and kick the remains away from him. Fortunately, Susanoo has managed to heal but he now realizes that as it stands he is no match for Vamp and without his master Najenda he can't bring out his full power.

" _Seeing my queen close to death has allowed me to bring out my full power. Now this is the end for you all_." Vamp has said before running towards Akame ready to attack. Before he could get close to her, Raiden had stopped him but this time he is in his Jack the Ripper persona

" _Your wrong Vamp this time it's your end. Permanently."_ Raiden had said before fighting Vamp while giving off his murderous intent

When Akame had saw Raiden in his Jack the Ripper persona she felt overwhelmed and finally understood how much Raiden was holding back and why. She sees that if Raiden did not have any self-control then people would run away from him in fear. Even her teigu Murasame felt fear and in the back of Akame's mind she believes that if he was to claim her teigu for whatever reason then Raiden would be more than worthy to wield Murasame.

" _Everyone get out of here, Lubbock needs to be treated immediately."_ Raiden had said while holding off Vamp

"Raiden, we can't leave you here alone against everyone." Akame had said

" _GO NOW! I'll meet up with you all later."_ Raiden had said in a tone that indicated he would not argue any further before he kicked Vamp back

"Akame I hate to do it but he's right. We can't fight them and protect Lubbock at the same time. Susanoo stay behind and help Raiden, make sure you both come back." Leone had said before she left

"Understood, You go as well Akame me and Raiden are more durable we will come back." Susanoo had said before he stood beside Raiden

"Make sure you keep your word." Akame had said before leaving

" _Why stay here Susanoo?"_ Raiden had said

"The both of us are hard to kill Raiden. Besides though I can't use my full strength without my master I can still regenerate my injuries." Susanoo had said

" _Fine but leave Vamp to me."_ Raiden had said before he charged at Vamp with intense speed as Vamp did the same.

The moment that Vamp and Raiden had gotten close to each other they fought against each other furiously. When Raiden's sword had clashed against Vamp's knife sparks were made and neither one of them were slowing down. As they were fighting they had also moved around the room at an intense speed. Eventually there were space between the two and Raiden had then used his teigu and sent a stream of lava towards Vamp. Reacting quickly Vamp had hit the ground and froze his surroundings. Then in a quick moment the ice wave that Vamp has made had reached the lava stream that was made by Raiden and froze it. Then Vamp had jumped on top of the crystallized stream and dashed towards Raiden and clashed blades with him.

Susanoo on the other hand was busy fighting against Kurome and her three puppets. For a good deal of time Susanoo has managed to hold off the puppets, but dealing with Kurome was harder. Mainly because Kurome would jump in and attack a random spot on his body before jumping out while her puppets fought Susanoo. It was clear to Susanoo that Kurome is looking for his core and if she finds it then she will destroy it or tell Esdeath its location which will be a problem in the future.

After spending a few seconds of fighting against Kurome's puppets Susanoo had maintained the defensive. One of the benefits of being an artificial teigu is that he is not limited by stamina. After blocking another attack from Natala, his leg was wrapped by a whip. When Susanoo had looked to see who grabbed him he noticed that the puppet who grabbed his leg with a whip has red hair and purple eyes. The puppet had managed to pull his leg slightly, but Susanoo used his superior strength to pull the red-haired puppet towards himself. Once the red-haired puppet had gotten close Susanoo had used a lot of his strength and smashed away the upper half of the puppet's body into bits killing it.

"No, Rokugou!" Kurome had yelled before focusing on Susanoo again. Before she could try to attack again she noticed that the area was slowly getting hotter and when she looked she had realized why. She saw that Raiden had launched streams of lava at Vamp and though he had freeze some of the lava streams by touch. Other times Vamp has dodged it and the lava is spreading through the large room that they are all in.

"This area is getting dangerous we have to leave!" Kurome had yelled to Vamp

Raiden and Vamp were to focused on their fight to think about their immediate surroundings. Every attack that Raiden has made Vamp had parried it and the same vice versa. Though After parrying another attack Vamp had grabbed Raiden's shoulder and has managed to freeze a small portion of it. Reacting quickly Raiden had slashed at Vamp causing him to let go and streamed lava at Vamp once again. Instead of using the freeze touch on the lava stream again Vamp had used his speed to dodge the lava attack to avoid getting hit.

"Vamp this place is falling apart and is getting to dangerous!" Kurome has yelled once again but this time Vamp has listened

When Vamp had looked around he saw the destruction that the both of them had caused. Then Vamp had taken a quick look at Suzuka and saw that she was unconscious and had slightly panicked at the thought of his queen being in danger.

" _My queen!"_ Vamp had yelled before he ran to go get Suzuka.

After Vamp had gotten Suzuka, Kurome and her two puppets had quickly gotten away from Susanoo and regrouped with Vamp while he was carrying Suzuka. Susanoo tried to go after them but the debris had fallen and Susanoo realized that the place could give out and they all would get unwanted attention.

"Another day Raiden!" Vamp had yelled before he left with Kurome and her puppets while carrying an unconscious Suzuka. Raiden had tried to go after them but Susanoo had blocked his path.

" _Get out of the way Susanoo."_ Raiden had said

"Raiden it won't be too long before this place completely falls apart and more guards come here. Bolick is dead and we don't want to bring any unwanted attention to ourselves. Just think of what will happen to Janey if something happens to you." Susanoo had said calming Raiden down from his Jack the Ripper persona

"Your right lets go. Thanks for your help by the way." Raiden had said after calming down

"It's no problem Raiden you are a valuable comrade." Susanoo had said with a smirk before he and Raiden left

 **(The Village)**

It has taken Jade a few hours to get to the Village that she was supposed to investigate and she eventually made it. After she arrived she decided to go straight to the Noble's residence instead of going to a nearby bar which will be very tempting. However, the reason she didn't is because she does not drink alcohol while she is on duty and she doesn't want anything to cloud her mind and judgement. After asking for directions she has eventually managed to find what she was looking for. Once she arrived she knocked on the door and eventually heard an answer.

"Yes?" A female voice had said

"My name is Jade and I've come under official business. I am currently conducting an investigation for the Empire. Can I please enter so I can ask you a few questions?" Jade has asked in a civil manner

"Yes you can. Just come on in the door is unlocked." The female voice had said

After receiving permission Jade has entered the manor and has looked around for the person she spoke to. After seeing nobody Jade figured that the person she spoke to had went to check on their family before they speak to her. Jade then decided to look round to see if there was any evidence of them supporting the revolutionary army since this is a good opportunity for her to look around without her being noticed.

Jade had slowly moved around the manor and did not hear anything which will give her a good deal of time to look around. When Jade looked in the kitchen she saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. When Jade looked inside the closet she didn't see anything. Jade then realized that she won't be able to go upstairs without being seen and decided to make her way into the living room. Though once Jade had entered the living room she was greeted by a monstrous sight.

Jade saw a family dead while some of them have blood all over their bodies. The children both a boy and a girl had their clothes ripped apart and their bodies were in an unspeakable position. She then saw a teenage male who also has his clothes ripped apart and who was also in a similar position as the children. It did not take Jade long to figure out that whoever did this had violated them before killing them.

When Jade looked around further she saw an adult male but by the looks of things she saw that the man has been sucked dry. Jade also saw blood spread around the walls and ceiling which disgusted Jade even further.

"Who the hell did this?" Jade had said though before she could get out of there she was taken by surprise and pinned down by Champ and Enshin. Jade tried to get freed but she was overwhelmed and she couldn't use her teigu since Champ had taken it off after he pinned her down

"I knew you would look cute when your mad." Enshin said before he tried to lick her face. Though before he got to close Jade had spit at Enshin's face much to his displeasure

When Jade looked around with her eyes she saw four other individuals who had suddenly appeared. Jade recognizes all of them from the Palace a few hours ago and was angry that she couldn't do anything against Syura. She realized that they did this to the family noble and is planning something. Though what they are planning she doesn't know.

"You plan on killing me for what happened a few hours ago? Or are you trying to get revenge for what happened to the pedoclown and that murderous swordsman?" Jade had said in a defiant tone

"Tempting as it is to kill you, I actually need you alive for now. After all, as long as you live we have a chance to get to Raiden." Syura had said with a sinister smile

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

It did not take Raiden and Susanoo too long to get back to the hideout. The two of them had managed to return to the hideout without having to fight too many guards. Though Raiden did not show it he was glad that Susanoo chose to stay behind and help Raiden. Raiden knows that he is strong, but he has learned the hard way that he is not invincible. If Raiden had continued to fight, then things would end badly since he will be fighting Vamp and Kurome's puppets while trying to make sure he doesn't kill her.

"Susanoo, thanks again for staying behind. You made things a lot easier for me. Not to mention you managed to stop me from doing something stupid and reckless." Raiden had said

"As I said it's no problem Raiden. You are a valued comrade and a good friend even though we haven't known each other long." Susanoo had said with a smile

As the two had continued to travel they had saw the hideout at a distance. When they had gotten closer they saw that the hideout has been damaged and there is blood around the entrance. They both came to a realization that there has been an intruder and Najenda and Chelsea had fought them off. Fearing for Janey Raiden had increased his speed and ran towards the hideout and when he entered he saw the Night Raid members in the living room tending to Lubbock. Raiden had looked further and saw that Najenda was smoking a cigarette while having a nervous look on her face.

"Boss what happened here is everyone alright?" Raiden had asked in a concerned and slightly panicked tone

"Everything is fine Raiden, two intruders came and they were dealt with. Janey is in the room but something happened with her. I'll give you the full story in a bit but to sum things up. Janey is now the owner of the teigu Pumpkin." Najenda had said while getting a nervous look from Raiden.

"Your right boss I do need the full story." Raiden had said before Najenda had started to explain

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **To prevent potential confusion, I want to mention that Lubbock is still alive but he now has one arm. Also the reason that the compatibility between Janey and Pumpkin will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Also I will explain what happened with Vamp in this chapter. Since Vamp has the power of Akame's teigu then it will make since that he will be able to use Murasame's trump card as well and all the strengths that come with it. While he is using that power Vamp will also use the ice power that he gained when his body had unintentionally absorbed some of Esdeath's blood. Vamp can't use the ice power as well as Esdeath but what he can do is freeze anything and anyone he touches if he wants them to similar to a certain vampire from a bizarre series in part 1.**

 **But he can only do his freeze touch when he is in his powered-up state which will be called the Dracul state. The Dracul State is Vamp's version of Raiden's Jack the Ripper persona and when Vamp talks while he is in his Dracul state it will be italicized. Also to prevent some confusion this chapter is Vamp's first time being in his Dracul State using Murasame's trump card and some of Esdeath's power.**

 **The reason that it is called the dracul state is because I noticed that the powerful Danger Beasts in the series tends to have an appearance that is similar to a dragon. Since Dracul is old Romanian for dragon and Dracul is in Dracula who is a vampire I decided to give it that name.**

 **Also rest assured the Dracul state WILL NOT be OP and a spoiler alert for the next chapter it will weaken Vamp greatly for a while.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(CODEC 3 True Justice)**

"Rose this girl is constantly yelling about fulfilling justice. Honestly its giving me a big headache." Solid Snake had said

"That is Seryu ubiquitous and she is a bit complicated Snake don't be too hard on her." Rosemary had said to Snake via codec

"Why is that?" Snake had asked

"According to her files her father had died on the battlefield while he was serving the Empire and from what I've gathered she took it pretty hard." Rose had said

"So she's trying to continue her father's work pretty common mindset for kids whose parents are soldiers who died on the battlefield." Snake had said

"True but honestly if it were up to me I wouldn't let her be a soldier at all. Seeing her actions and listening to every word she says gives me the conclusion that she is very mentally unstable and her father's death had a role with it. I believe that she is dedicated to her work as a soldier because she is still grieving for her father and hasn't fully made peace with his death. It appears that she doesn't want her father to have died for nothing and wants to make sure that his work is fulfilled. Seeing this shows me how little regard the Empire has for the mental well-being for the soldiers." Rose had said

"Your right Rose but in a way, this is an advantage for me. Since she's mentally unstable that makes her unbalanced which evens the odds despite oversized pet. All I need is to outwit her and I can kill her without too much trouble." Snake had said

"But Snake. . ." Rose had said in a hesitating tone

"I know what you're going to say Rose but the battlefield doesn't care about grieving if anything it's a crutch. She can grieve all she wants but at the end of the day she made her choice to be on the battlefield and knew the risks. It's a bitter reality but it's the nature of battle that we all live with." Snake had said before reloading his gun

"I understand Snake." Rose had said in a disheartened tone

* * *

 **(CODEC 4 The dark Armor)**

"Snake that armor and that form it's my favorite anime scenes becoming a reality." Otacon had said with a lot of excitement in his voice

"Otacon you said the same thing when me and Gray Fox had fought back when we first met." Snake had said with a hint of sarcasm

"That was a different situation from this one Snake. This teigu is called the Grand Chariot and once activate not only protects its user by enveloping them in armor, but can also allow its user to fly into the air. The best part is that the teigu is in the form of a sword and to activate it you just have to call out its name." Otacon had said in an even more excited tone.

"Otacon you sound very excited about seeing this this teigu." Snake had said in a concerned tone

"Snake once you beat Wave and get his armor can you bring it to me I want to do a full analysis." Otacon had said

"Do plan on using that teigu and pose in front of the mirror and Sunny like you're in one of the warrior ranger shows that you and Sunny like to watch?" Snake had said in a teasing tone

"I . . .uh . . . just get the damn teigu." Otacon had said in an embarrassed tone

"Hehehehe." Snake had chuckled before he fought against Wave

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**


	18. Chapter 18 kill the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I have been doing some thinking and I have realized that it will take a bit longer than I thought for this story to be ready for cameos. Once this story is ready for cameos from all of you I will mention it in the Author's note. Also, anyone who wants to cameo in this story let me know in a PM.**

* * *

Chapter 18 kill the past

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

Raiden as spent a good deal of time listening to Najenda explain to him what happened while they were gone. While Raiden was listening, he has learned from Najenda that a pair of intruders had followed Lubbock and had broken in while most of them were gone. Though Najenda was successful in killing one of the intruders, the other intruder has grabbed her and Chelsea. Though it was a surprising situation Janey had saved the both of them by using the teigu Pumpkin and killed the second intruder. Unfortunately, Janey ws horrified at what happened and though it took a good deal of time she was finally able to go to sleep.

"So to sum things up Janey had to kill one of the intruders to save you and Chelsea and she had to use Pumpkin to do it." Raiden had said

"Yes Raiden, if it wasn't for her then we would have been dead or worse." Njenda had said after taking a puff of her cigarette

"But how is it that Janey can use a teigu? I thought there were some requirements that had to be met in order for her to use one let alone become its new owner?" Raiden had asked in a confused and worried tone

"Pumpkin's power increases the more danger that the user is in. Since Janey has found herself to be in consistent danger the compatibility between Pumpkin and herself was high. Though since she hasn't used a good portion of its power then she shouldn't have to worry about the drawbacks anytime soon." Najenda had explained to Raiden

"I'm sorry Raiden, if I had paid more attention to my surrounding then I would have been able to notice that I was being followed." Lubbock had said in a sad tone while looking at the empty space where his left arm used to be

"It's alright Lubbock, it can happen to the best of us and it's a good thing that nobody died. Though I'm worried about what this can do to Janey mentally. I told her that we do some work for the revolutionary army but I never thought she would have to kill someone. This is turning into a mess." Raiden had said while thinking about what he's going to do

"You know Raiden, the circumstances weren't the most pleasant, but this presents an opportunity." Chelsea had said with a thoughtful look on her face

"What type of opportunity are you talking about Chelsea?" Raiden had asked concerned about what Chelsea was getting at

"Even though Bolic is dead, we have learned that Vamp is stronger than we thought and Lubbock has lost an arm. Because of that Lubbock won't be able to fight at full strength and as a result Night Raid has gotten a bit weaker. So I'm thinking that since Janey is able to use Pumpkin we should train her so she can be a proper member of Night Raid." Chelsea had suggested

"Chelsea, I hope your joking because if you're not." Raiden had said before he quickly ran to Chelsea and grabbed her by the neck

"Then Jack will have to add another corpse to his body count." Raiden had said not caring that the other Night Raid members have their weapons drawn at Raiden

"Raiden let go of Chelsea, at least give her a chance to explain herself!" Najenda had said but briefly felt the killing intent that Leone warned him about

"What's there to explain, I made it clear to everyone that Janey having to kill other people is something I do not want!" Raiden had yelled after letting go of Chelsea's neck

"Well I'm sorry that we can't uphold your demand but in case you have forgotten we are all killers Raiden! Every time someone from either the revolutionary army or one of us dies or loses a limb then we all get weaker as a result. You may not know this but it is hard to find people who have a good compatibility with a teigu especially with a little kid. If this can help us in any way against the corruption then we should take it! Or else we will all die upholding some misguided ideals which will make us weak!" Chelsea had said arguing her point

"So your idea is to train a kid to become a killer because she can be good with a teigu! I heard some stupid shit before, but this easily makes the top three! Are you guys that desperate to a point that you guys will turn a kid into a child soldier?!" Raiden had asked in a furious tone

"You've seen the strength of the Empire Raiden! Not all of us are as strong as you and people are still dying and we need to get anything that can help us!" Chelsea had said

"But there are boundaries that we aren't supposed to cross. If we cross those lines then we'll be no better than the people we're fighting against. If I did things like you suggested I would have killed Kurome in the numerous chances I had!" Raiden had said while Akame had a downward look on her face that indicates that while she believes that Raiden is acting a bit naïve he does have a point.

"Why are you fighting so hard against this Raiden? We're not going to just treat her carelessly. So why are you against this?" Chelsea had asked

"BECAUSE NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!" Raiden had yelled getting a surprised look from everyone except Akame who knows where Raiden is coming from

"What do you mean we don't know what it's like?" Leone had asked still surprised at the burst of emotion from Raiden

"You don't know what it's like to be a kid who has been trained to kill either as a soldier or an assassin. Ever since I was born I was trained to be a soldier to fight and kill on the battlefield. I have killed hundreds of people as a kid and I have even led a team of soldiers when I was ten years old with only one purpose and it is to kill. The body count I have amassed has earned me the nickname Jack the Ripper and people started to fear me. I know what it's like to be a child soldier and it is sickening. I would not wish that on any kid and if I can prevent it then I would do so. Hell, I have even waged a one-man war against an organization that is getting kids off the street just to train them to kill. What if I do agree to training Janey to be an assassin, what will happen once it is all over? She will have the memories of the people she killed and it will haunt her. Can any of you tell me that you know how to get rid of the nightmares that she will have as a child soldier? I know it is naïve but I would rather be a naïve fool, than cross a personal line." Raiden had asked looking at everyone

"But Raiden we do need the help and we are desperate. Too many of our friends and family have died because of the damn Empire and we can't stay weak and naïve while the Empire stays strong and ruthless. I know that you're doing your best but you can't do everything." Chelsea had said

"When you guys became a part of Night Raid you guys fully understand your actions didn't you. So say Janey agrees to this, are any of you guys prepared to teach her the full aspects of what it means to be a killer. What happened to the intruder was one thing, but being trained to kill and becoming an assassin is different. So are any of you prepared to teach her what that means and help her cope when all this is said and done?" Raiden had asked which caused the Night Raid members to be silent

"Just as I thought, I'm going to go check on Janey. I know the Empire is strong but if we cross a line, then it will make the victory against the Empire completely meaningless." Raiden had said before he left to go check on Janey

"Raiden, I didn't know it was that bad." Akame had thought to herself after hearing more about Raiden's past

"He made good points, but we are desperate. But should we really go that far?" Najenda had thought before she continued smoking her cigarette. After a brief second though Raiden had appeared with a panicked look on his face

"SHE'S GONE, JANEY IS GONE!" Raiden had yelled with everyone having a shocked look on their faces

"Calm down Raiden, are you sure she's gone?" Leone had asked

"Of course I'm sure, the window was opened and I saw footprints on the ground I have to go find her!" Raiden had said

"We'll go help you look." Akame had said in a concerned tone

"No need, I have my tracking skills so it shouldn't take me too long to find her. Besides the guards are still on high alert and will be looking for us. I can still I can still blend in easily so looking for her won't be a problem for me. If I'm not back by tomorrow night then assume the worst." Raiden had said before he left to find Janey

"What do we do now boss?" Leone had asked

"We have to trust Raiden to handle this. Besides Lubbock still needs treatment and we need to have a discussion about the situation with Janey and Raiden." Najenda had said

"Raiden did tell me and Leone some bits about his past, but I didn't think it was that bad. I see that it still bothers him and the circumstances of him becoming a child soldier is monstrous. Quite frankly his past as a child soldier is worse than me and my sister's." Akame had said to Najenda

"After hearing all of that, I see why Raiden wasn't too keen on sharing the details about his past. To be honest if I went through what he went through then I wouldn't want to share it either. I have a good feeling that there is a lot more to this story but what we've heard just now is horrifying." Leone had said showing sympathy for Raiden

"I won't deny that Raiden has made some good points but we have to think of the bigger picture. Lubbock has lost an arm and because of that he won't ever be at full strength. Boss you have to admit that as Lubbock is now he will never be able to fully use his teigu again. I do care about Janey's well-being but we all know how hard it is to find someone with a good compatibility to a teigu and Pumpkin is a very powerful teigu. The Empire is still ruthless and we still need to get stronger." Chelsea had said being brutally honest about the situation

"What do you think Susanoo?" Najenda had asked the artificial teigu

"From an efficiency standpoint then the child should be trained to go on missions with us. Though from a moral and humanity standpoint then we shouldn't even bother to train her since it seems wrong. To be honest though, since I am an artificial teigu I should not be speaking on such matters." Susanoo had said

"What do you think Lubbock?" Najenda had asked

"Though Chelsea handled it carelessly she did make some good points. We don't have the luxury of maintaining a sense of morals against the Empire. Not to mention that the irony is that we are all assassins." Lubbock had said while looking at his missing arm

"Then it would only be appropriate if we put it to a vote. It should go without saying that the votes will not affect how we view each other as comrades." Najenda had said

"I vote that we train Janey." Chelsea had said

"I'm with Chelsea as well I have already said my piece." Lubbock had said

"I vote that we don't train Janey. It does sound naïve and too idealistic but Raiden is right. If we start training kids because they show some potential with a teigu then we've crossed a personal boundary. It's already bad enough that we destroy the lives of children because of the nature of our work. Not to mention we have killed kids in the past because they were a part of the corruption or because of an asignment. But if we train kids to be killers then what will be the point of fighting against the Empire?" Leone had said explaining her reason

"Susnoo what is your vote? I know that you said you shouldn't have a say on these matters since you are an artificial teigu. But don't forget that you are still a member of Night Raid. You have as much of a say as everyone else and whatever we vote will not affect in any way how we treat each other." Najenda had briefly explained to Susanoo

"Then I vote that we do not train her. It may not be efficient given the resources. But something inside is telling me that this is the right thing to do." Susanoo had said

"Alright then it looks like we are tied. Akame your vote will be the tiebreaker to this entire matter. So what is your vote in this situation?" Najenda had asked

"I vote that we . . ." Akame had said before she made her vote

 **(The Hotel)**

It has been hours since Vamp, Kurome and Suzuka have escaped the Path of Peace Headquarters and found themselves back into town. After Vamp has calmed down from his dracul state he had found himself exhausted. After Vamp had become unconscious Kurome had used her remaining three puppets to bring Vamp to the hotel they were staying at and brought him medical treatment.

"Ugh . . ." Vamp had said as he was slowly getting up

"I see that your awake Vamp." Run had said getting Vamp's attention

"What happened?" Vamp had asked still delusional

"After you and Kurome escaped while you were carrying Suzuka you had collapsed. Kurome had used her remaining puppets to bring you and that other girl here." Run had explained to Vamp

"I remember now, my queen, where is she?" Vmap had said healing from his fatigue

"One of the officials has come and she has been called away due to official business. With her most likely being the last Rakshasa demon no doubt she will be busy for a good deal of time." Run had said to Vamp

"Where is Kurome and Wave?" Vamp had asked

"They are still resting up with Tatsumi watching over them. They made sure to give a report to General Esdeath first." Run had answered

"That boy Tatsumi is here?" Vamp had said slightly surprised

"Oh that's right I almost forgot to tell you. The General has found Tatsumi in town and has in her own words reclaimed him. We were surprised too but it wasn't the time or the place for it." Run had briefly explained regarding Tatsumi

"I understand." Vamp had said

"I see that you have regained consciousness." General Esdeath had said after she entered the room where Run and Vamp is at

"General Esdeath is there something the matter?" Run had asked while giving a salute

"Nothing is wrong Run, I just came to check on Vamp since I heard the both of you talking." General Esdeath had answered

"I apologize for failing to prevent Bolic's death General. The Night Raid members were stronger than anticipated even with the help of my queen." Vamp had said as he was getting up

"Don't dwell too much on his death Vamp. Run has told me that Bolic was advised to get to safety because of the danger to his life. Unfortunately, he was too stubborn and decided to enjoy seeing the threats handled while he sat there and made himself an easy target. He allowed himself to be careless and die because he embraced his own weakness. This isn't a complete loss though. I have been reunited with my dear Tatsumi, one of the members of Night Raid has lost an arm, and you have awakened to a new power while fighting Raiden in his natural state. I do wish that I could have seen the fight though, but I shall settle for what I have now." General Esdeath had said to Run and Vamp

"I understand General." Vamp had said still feeling weak from using his newfound ability

"Gneral Esdeath if you don't mind me asking what will we do now?" Run had asked

"Since we have no reason to be here we will depart as soon as everyone is rested. Vamp, once we get back to the Capital I will start training you so you can use your new power more effectively. This will serve as good training for me as well since I will be fully healed soon and I must get stronger for the inevitable rematch with Raiden." General Esdeath had said

"General might I suggest that you, Tatsumi, and Vamp go to the Capital first while me, Wave, and Kurome stay behind for a bit. There is a chance that the members of Night Raid could come to this town or one of the nearby Villages to get supplies to treat their wounded. If we stay behind and search I believe that it will be a very beneficial opportunity." Run had requested to General Esdeath

"Hmm very well Run I accept your request to stay behind. I am giving you four days to fulfill this task to hunt down Night Raid. After the four days has ended come back to the Capital immediately." General Esdeath had suggested

"I understand." Run had said giving a salute

 **(The Town food stalls)**

"I understand that you want to make sure that I don't get away again. But is having a rope to my arm really necessary?" Tatsumi had asked Wave while pointing out the rope attached to his wrist that is also tied to Wave's wrist

"Sorry Tatsumi but it was either this, or the leash. Besides she doesn't want you to get away again and I got in a lot of trouble last time." Wave had said

"Right sorry about that." Tatsumi had said

"It is only appropriate that you make up for your incompetence Wave. Unless you have forgotten General Esdeath's warning." Kurome had said in a deadpan tone much to Wave's shocked look

"Which reminds, I noticed that the General looked injured. Did something happen to her recently?" Tatsumi had asked trying to see if he can learn anything useful for Night Raid. After asking the question he noticed that Kurome has a small look of fear on her face.

"General Esdeath had gotten injured when she fought Raiden. He was too strong and we all had to run from him. After he stabbed General Esdeath with his sword." Kurome had briefly explained to Tatsumi

"I see." Tatsumi had said while mentally cheering the fact that Raiden is very powerful and has gained a higher opinion of him

"I've been meaning to ask Kurome, when we fought Raiden you said that he doesn't plan on killing you because of your past. Is that really true?" Wave had asked slightly curious

"Its true Wave but that shows he has a weakness that will be removed once he becomes my puppet. It's a bit ironic that he still refuses to kill me considering what his true self is like." Kurome had said getting Wave's and Tatsumi's attention

"What do you mean true self?" Tatsumi had asked curious about the statement about Raiden

"When Raiden had fought General Esdeath he did not hold back and his strength had increased greatly allowing him to overpower the General. I felt a sinister killing intent from him that shows me he has killed many people before. I felt overwhelmed and if it wasn't for my comrades I would have been afraid." Kurome had finished explaining while eating her cookies

"Raiden's true self sounds terrifying, so why is it that he's set on not killing Kurome? Come to think of it, why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?" Wave had thought to himself

"How strong is Raiden to be able to overpower Esdeath? Also, what exactly is Raiden's true self?" Tatsumi had thought to himself

"I see that you all are fully rested." Run had said appearing before the three

"Run I didn't see you there." Wave had said

"It's no problem Wave, I had just got finished speaking to General Esdeath. You, me, and Kurome will stay behind for a few days and search for Night Raid. There is a good chance that they are not at full strength so this gives us a good opportunity. Tatsumi You'll go back to the Capital with the General and Vamp." Run had explained to everyone

"I have to travel with the murderous General and the son of a batch who killed Mine and Sheele?" Tatsumi had thought to himself while keeping his emotions under control

"How soon do we leave Run?" Kurome had asked

"After I bring Tatsumi back to the General we will leave immediately. I looked at the map and I see that there is a Village not too far from here. We will head there first since Night Raid will most likely try to go there for supplies." Run had explained to everyone oblivious to Tatsumi's dread

 **(The Forest)**

Janey has spent a couple of hours traveling the forest getting away from the arguing. She did not hear the full story but she heard enough to know that she is the subject. After hearing Raiden yell she came to the idea that she is causing him a lot of problems. She was told that they have done work for the revolutionary army and she has an idea of the type of things that they had to do. Though she sees that Raiden is dealing with a lot and Janey doesn't want to make Raiden suffer any more than he has.

As Janey was walking she did not have an idea of which direction she was going and she didn't care. Though as she was walking she had heard the growl of a few creatures that is nearby. Part of Janey wanted to run away but she quickly realized that she was in an area full of Danger Beasts and knew that Running wouldn't do her any good. After a brief second a Danger Beast had appeared and charged towards Janey. Thinking quickly Janey had dodged the leap of the Danger Beast and proceeded to run through the forest. After a few seconds Janey had tripped and found herself near a rock. The Danger Beast had gotten close but before it could do anything, Janey had cut its eye with the knife that Raiden gave her.

The Danger Beast had yelled in pain and moved back for a bit. Though before it could attack Janey in retaliation. The Danger Beast was quickly pierced by numerous sharp objects. When Janey looked to see who saved her she saw a blonde hair man with wings holding what appears to be a book.

"Kid are you alright?" A male voice had asked before Janey lost consciousness

"What happened." A male voice had said who is identified as Wave

"She just lost consciousness most likely due to fatigue. Let's bring her along, there's a village not too far from here and if we make it she can be properly treated." Run had said before he picked up Janey

 **(Moments later)**

Raiden had spent a good deal of time searching for Janey after he left the hideout. It has taken a good deal of self-control for Raiden to not lose his mind with worry as he was searching for him. The self-control was also used to prevent himself from killing Chelsea for making a suggestion to turn Janey into an assassin for Night Raid. Raiden knows that they are desperate to deal with the Empire but his experience as a child soldier shows him that it is not a life for people to have. A part of Raiden does regret telling Night Raid about his past but he felt it was necessary considering the circumstances.

Though what Raiden did not tell them is that he still feels guilty for failing Janey the way he has. Ever since he came into Janey's life she has been exposed to danger more than she did in the Capital. If it wasn't for Raiden bringing her to the Capital a second time and leaving her alone for his mission. Then Janey wouldn't have had that encounter with that pedophile. Also because he left her alone she wouldn't have to kill the intruder. There is a good deal of doubt in Raiden's mind which is making him question his decisions. Though Raiden will need to sort through that after he finds Janey. After a few minutes Raiden had come across some footprints that looked like Janey's and it appeared she encountered a Danger Beast.

"Alright it's time I put my tracking skills to work." Raiden had said to himself

After looking around Raiden had decided to look for any signs of blood in the area. After searching around for a bit Raiden had found a small spread of blood. Seeing tis Raiden had looked at the blood and noticed that it has dried up since there wasn't that much.

"Hmm there's no corpse so I doubt the Danger Beast had attacked Janey and killed her. Otherwise there would be more blood here." Raiden had said before he followed the trail of blood

After spending a few minutes following the blood trail Raiden had noticed a large pool of blood near the corpse of a Danger Beast. Seeing this Raiden had quickly gone to the corpse and moved it hoping that he wouldn't see Janey's corpse. After moving the corpse Raiden had looked around and is glad to see that Janey didn't get killed. Though another question that is on Raiden's mind is what happened here.

"Looks like I have to investigate the area." Raiden had thought to himself before he investigated the Danger Beast

Raiden had taken a closer look at the Danger Beast and he noticed a few interesting injuries on the corpse of the Danger Beast. He noticed that there are several sharp holes on the Danger Beast's body and on the ground he sees several sharp feathers. It did not take Raiden long to figure out wat happened.

"These feathers are too sharp to be natural. I remember Tatsumi telling me that Run has a teigu that allows him to fly into the air and use feathers as a weapon. So it looks like that Run has saved Janey from a Danger Beast and decided to add to his good deed and take her somewhere to be properly treated. Now the question is where did he take her?" Raiden had figured out before he went to a high vantage point and looked around. After looking around for a bit Raiden had noticed a sizeable Village that is not too far from where they are.

"It looks like that might be where Run has taken Janey. I just hope Esdeath doesn't get any ideas to interrogate her." Raiden had said before he went to the Village after activating his disguise

"Hmm Run's teigu allows him to fly. Wait a soaring star . . . it couldn't be him. Could it?" Raiden had thought to himself as he was getting to the Village

 **(The Village)**

It did not take Raiden too much time to get to the Village that Janey could be in. When Raiden arrived he noticed that the whole Village has a depressing look and the soldiers are getting ready for something. After looking around for a bit Raiden had decided to speak to the soldier near the gate hoping he could get some answers.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb you but have you seen a little girl with red hair recently?" Raiden had asked

"Oh of course a little girl of that description came to this Village a while ago with some people. She was unconscious though but other than that she looked fine." The guard had said

"I'm sorry to ask further but can you give me a description of the people the girl is with. Her and I got separated and I've been looking for her for a while." Raiden had asked

"One of the people she was with has blonde hair with green eyes. Another person has blue hair and has a small smell of fish. While the third person is another little girl." The guard had explained

"Run, Wave, and Kurome looks like my hunch was right." Raiden had thought

"Thanks, finding her should be easier now I appreciate your help." Raiden had said to the guard

"It's a good thing you came when you did since we are about to close our borders." The guard had said

"Why is there something happening?" Raiden had asked

"A noble who lives not too far from us is under investigation for helping the rebels. A few hours ago one of General Budo's own soldiers has come and is doing the investigation herself. She told one of the guards to have us close our borders since she has some evidence that can link the whole Village to their activities and she needs to be thorough in her investigation and avoid making a mistake." The guard had said

"Do you know the name of the person doing the investigation? I've worked with General Budo in the past so she'll probably be willing to let me help her." Raiden had said

"I believe her name is Jade." The guard had said

"I see thank you, I won't tell anyone wat you told me." Raiden had said before he went deeper inside the Village

"So Jade is here along with Janey. I need to keep my guard up and handle this with care." Raiden had thought before he started to plan his new mission

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Some of you guys might have a problem with Night Raid debating whether or not to train Janey to use a teigu as a member of Night Raid but there is a good reason for it. Night Raid had made it clear in the beginning of the series that they are not heroes and they have done some horrible things in the past. They also know that maintaining a sense of morals is a good thing for the soul but they know that it won't do them any good against the Empire and they do need to be ruthless.**

 **The results of the vote of whether or not Janey will be trained will be revealed next chapter.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 5 the demon of sweat)**

"Colonel This dark-skinned girl doesn't look that like a soldier. I take it there is a lot more to her than at first glance huh?" Snake had said to Campbell

"Her name is Mez and se is a member of one of the Rakshasa demons. Under any circumstances don't underestimate her Snake." Colonel Campbell had said

"I know but I am curious as to what she could be hiding." Snake had said

"The Rakshasa demons have had their bodies greatly modified so their physical capabilities have been increased greatly. With Mez she is able to extend her nails and her skills are held in great regard." Campbell had said

"Similar to those genome soldiers I fought back in shadow moses. I doubt her skin is indestructible though so a well-aimed bullet should be enough to take her down. Honestly she doesn't seem like a threat." Snake had said

"Assuming she doesn't take her weights off Snake. If she does that, she can weaponized her own sweat and her speed will be increased ten folds." Campbell had said warning Snake

"I see but still sweat is still a liquid at the end of the day. My body armor should be enough and even though her speed has increased there is no way she is faster than a bullet. All I need to do is find her attack pattern and either my gun or CQC should deal with her easily." Snake had said before he engaged Mez


	19. Chapter 19 kill the trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I've been going over the draft for the current story arc and I can safely tell you all without giving anything away that the Danger Beast Arc that was in the Manga and Anime will be in this story. But that Arc won't occur for a few chapters and it won't occur until after a MAJOR EVENT in this story and it will have a major impact.**

* * *

Chapter 19 kill the trap

 **(The Inn)**

It has not been too long since Run has rescued Janey from the Danger Beast in the forest. After saving Janey Run's former instincts as a teacher had kicked in and he wanted to make sure that the little girl is taken care of. Once they arrived at the inn in the Village Run had watched over her and made sure to never leave her side.

"Watching over a child like this. It reminds me of my days back when I was a teacher. It feels nice and it helps me forget how I failed my students." Run had thought to himself in a feeling of nostalgia

"Run are you alright?" Wave had said after walking in the room

"Oh yes Wave I'm fine I was just lost in thought about a few things. The doctor said that the girl will be fine so that's good. Is everything fine with you and Kurome?" Run had asked

"Everything is fine but this Village is closing its borders. So I thought I should come up here and let you know." Wave had told Run

"That's strange did you ask the guard why the borders are closing?" Run had asked

"I asked him after I told him that I was a member of General Esdeath's forces and he said that it was because a noble was being investigated." Wave had answered

"Hmm it seems that it was very fortunate that we came here when we did. We will wait a bit to see how this all plays out. However, if things take too long then we will have to take over the investigation ourselves." Run had told Wave

"I understand I will go back and look around the Village. I doubt Night Raid will come here when the borders are closed. But strange things could happen we might end up encountering Raiden." Wave had said. Before Wave left out of the door him and Run had heard a brief noise. When the both of them turned to look at the source they saw the little girl waking up.

"Oh I see that your awake." Run had said to the girl

"Where . . . where am I?" Janey had asked

"Relax your inside the inn at a nearby Village. I found you being attacked by a Danger Beast and I saved you. Would you mind telling me your name?" Run had asked

"My name is Janey." Janey had answered in a despondent tone

"I see that you have been through a lot recently but you don't have to worry. Me and Run are soldiers of the Empire and we can help you." Wave had said but after saying that he and Run are soldiers Janey started to panic

"STAY BACK JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Janey had yelled as she was moving to the back of the room. She spent a few seconds trying to find the hunting knife that Raiden gave her but she couldn't find it

"Just calm down we won't hurt you. Instead we are just leaving just calm down." Run had said as he and Wave were leaving the room leaving Janey alone

"Not again, please not again." Janey had said after Run and Wave left the room. Though Run had barely overheard her through the door

"She must have went through something awful. But why would she have that type of reaction to us?" Wave had asked

"I believe I have an idea why she reacted to us the way she did. Let's go Wave We'll discuss it later." Run had said as he was leaving the inn. Before Run had left he had spoken to the Inn keeper briefly and after that he left.

After Run had left the inn he had looked around and sees that the Village had finished closing its borders. Somewhere within Run's mind he believes that closing the borders because of an investigation is too excessive and he believes that he should investigate.

"All these wonderful children are so close. Remind me again why I shouldn't just take one and maintain their purity?" Champ had said

Though before Run had walked too far he heard a voice that had caused him to freeze up in a mix of terror and rage. Run had looked around the corner briefly and saw an obese man who had the appearance of a clown. Run knew who he was and it took all of his mental discipline to not do anything aggressive.

"Because we can't risk bringing attention to ourselves. Remember everything has been set up to deal with Raiden and if we mess this up Raiden will start hunting us down." Enshin had told Champ

"Fine but remember, once we're done here I will get some kids before we leave. Since the borders are closed I don't have to worry about anyone bothering me. The kids from earlier satisfied me before we captured that green-haired bitch but I want more." Champ had told Enshin

"At least wait until tomorrow, if Raiden doesn't show up then we can kill her." Enshin had said before he left along with Champ

"Run are you alright?" Wave had asked in a concerned tone

"Oh I'm fine Wave, I was just lost in thought for a moment. You know let's go somewhere else there's something I want to discuss with you. Kurome can you go around the Village and see if there are any entry points aside from the main gate? I know it's unlikely but I have a suspicion about something." Run had requested

"Of course Run I will be thorough with this task." Kurome had said before she left to find all the entry points

 **(The Village Food Stalls)**

"Alright Run what do you want to talk to me about?" Wave had asked in a curious tone

"Tell me Wave what do you think of the current state of the Empire?" Run had asked

"What do you mean by that question?" Wave had asked

"It's exactly what I mean. What do you think of how things are with everything? Surely, you've heard of how bad things are right now. With the consistent problems of the corrupt guards and nobles that plague the Capital." Run had told Wave with a focused look on his face

"I suppose what's going on is a major problem for the people. To be honest I would join the revolutionary army myself if it wasn't for the promise I made to the man who saved my life." Wave had said

"I understand what you mean Wave, Years ago I was a teacher in a town of Joyou. Though one day when I returned to my classroom after running an errand I found my students brutally murdered. I reported the incident but the town decided to cover up the incident to maintain their reputation." Run had briefly explained to Wave

"I don't know what to say." Wave had said shocked at what he had heard

"After that I decided to work my way up through the military by seducing the town mayor which also led to me getting my teigu. I plan to get to the top of the military so I can change things from within." Run had said

"That sounds admirable Run, but are you sure you can do it? Because it appears that the corruption runs deep and things aren't getting any easier as things are right now." Wave ad asked in a concerned tone

"I know Wave which is why I'm asking you to join me in my mission to change things from the inside. With your help, we can end the corruption from the inside and greatly reduce the bloodshed." Run had proposed to Wave

"I see what you're saying but how are we going to do it?" Wave had asked

"I need time before I can come up with a proper plan to deal with the corruption from within. So for now we just need to keep our head down and stay out of trouble and only interfere when necessary." Run had responded to Wave's question

"Before I forget there is something I have to tell you Run. As you know I fought Raiden before you got me out of all that rubble and he said something that was a bit odd." Wave had told Run

"What did he say?" Run had asked

"He told Kurome that he still doesn't plan on killing her because of her past. I thought he was lying but he spared me after we fought. What do you make of it?" Wave had asked

"Hmm I can't really say, but it did give me something to think about." Run had asked

"I understand but I will keep it in mind though." Wave had said

"Wave I'm going to go and investigate something. I want you to go find Kurome and stay by her. If I don't meet up with you guys in an hour the both of you need to go back to the Capital with General Esdeath." Run had said

"What about the kid we found earlier? I don't feel comfortable leaving her like that." Wave had said

"I told the Inn keeper before we left to expect someone looking for the girl. If the girl is comfortable leaving with the person then let her go. But if she's not then inform the guards immediately." Run had told Wave

"Alright I'll see you later then." Wave had said before he left to go find Kurome

"I finally found you Champ, to think that you were this close. I finally have an opportunity to avenge my students." Run had said before he started looking for Champ

 **(The Eastern part of the Village)**

Raiden had spent a good deal of time trying to find out what was really going on. He knows that he didn't know Jade for a long time. But a good portion of his instincts tells him that Jade wouldn't have the borders closed up unless something severe happened. So Raiden suspects that something is going on and it could be involved with the corruption. Raiden decided to go and deal with the situation with Jade and resolve it as soon as possible.

He was tempted to go and get Janey but as things stand she would be in direct danger if he did so. It did hurt Raiden's pride to put some trust into the Jaegers but at first glance Wave, Kurome, and Run aren't like the people Raiden has killed. Besides he didn't have much of a choice and since Esdeath wasn't with them then things shouldn't turn out disastrous.

As Raiden was walking around in his disguise he had heard the sound of someone crying. He looked around briefly and sees a cloaked child with blonde hair and blue eyes crying. Raiden figured that no harm would come from seeing what was wrong with the young girl. Raiden had decided to approach the girl wondering how he can help her.

"Is there something wrong?" Raiden had asked the cloaked girl

"My mommy and daddy have gotten captured by some bad people. I barely escaped but I don't know what to do." The cloaked girl had said

"Do you know anything about the people who captured your parents?" Raiden had asked

"The only thing I know is that it was some mean nobles that wanted to see me and my family. A girl who has some green in her hair had went with us since she was heading there as well. But when we arrived the nobles had attacked us. I barely escaped but my parents and that soldier are still there. I can't leave this Village but I don't know what to do." The cloaked girl had said before she started to cry again

"Then how about I go and see what's going on. If you take me to the house of the nobles then I can help your parents and that soldier." Raiden had told the girl

"OK mister, thank you." The cloaked girl had said with a hidden grin

 **(The Noble's Residence)**

After speaking with the girl Raiden was escorted to the home of the Noble family by the cloaked girl he met earlier. The trip itself has taken a good deal of time but neither one of them was tired. Raiden had asked the girl to go and get to safety but the cloaked girl insisted on going with Raiden to see her parents.

"This is it we've arrived." The cloaked girl had said

"You're right this place is pretty big. Listen I can't have you be with me in good consciousness. You need to go and get to somewhere safe." Raiden had warned the girl

"But I want to see my parents so I'll know they are alright. I'll stay close to you so we don't get separated." The cloaked girl had said

"This goes against my better judgement but fine." Raiden had agreed reluctantly but knew that if the nobles are corrupt, then he will be able to help the cloaked girl quickly

After the both of them entered the house they had looked around and noticed that the place looked damaged. When the both of them went further inside they noticed a lot of blood on the walls and several corpses. Raiden figured that whoever did this most likely has a teigu and is still around. When Raiden looked around further he saw a female tied up with her mouth covered.

"Jade." Raiden had said after recognizing the person

Raiden had gotten closer to Jade with the plan to help her. After getting closer he sees that Jade has a good number of injuries on her. While at the same time Raiden sees that her clothes have been ripped with her bra barely visible but torn. When Jade had noticed Raiden she tried to yell but her mouth was tied so she couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry Jade I'll have you out of this in a second." Raiden said as he was going to Jade helping her. It had only taken Raiden a few seconds to break the rope that Jade was tied up with. After that he removed the cloth that had covered Jade's mouth as well.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Jade had yelled which surprised Raiden briefly

Before Raiden could respond the cloaked girl had jumped onto Raiden's back and bit him in the neck. The cloaked girl had started to suck Raiden's blood and he was feeling the effects. Reacting quickly Raiden had managed to knock the girl off of him and when he looked at the girl he sees a pair of fangs.

"Looks like I fell for a trap. So I take it you're a lot older than you look?" Raiden had asked while taking up a sword stance

"Pretty much but its not just me you need to watch out for." Dorothea had said before several air slashes was launched towards Raiden.

Raiden had quickly dodged each of the air slashes but before Raiden could find the attacker an explosive orb was launched and it hit Raiden. The explosion was strong enough to smash Raiden through the wall of the residence and he found himself outside while deactivating his holographic disguise. When Raiden looked to see who attacked him he recognized the pedoclown and the little girl who sucked his blood. But the man with the triangular like haircut is someone he doesn't recognize.

"I finally have a chance to kill you for cutting my arm and costing me a child you metallic freak." Champ had said in a hateful tone

"I don't know who or what you are but I feel an overwhelming sense of power after drinking your blood Raiden. Once your dealt with there will be a whole world of experiments I can perform. After I drink you dry of course, I see why the Empire is having so much trouble with you. To be honest your blood is the greatest I have ever drank in years." Dorothea had said ready to attack

"Looks like I fell for the oldest trick in the book. Oh well it looks like I'll have a chance to kill a pedophile and a bloodsucker so it won't be a complete loss." Raiden had said prepared for a fight

"I've heard the stories of how strong you are, and I am looking forward to see how much of a beating you can take." Enshin had said in an anticipating tone

"Aw but I want to have my way with him. He looks so cute and it would be a shame if I didn't taste him." Cosmina had said after she appeared along with Izou

"Looks like I'm up against five teigu users. Wait a second, five people, and since Jade is here. Then this must be what that guy was talking about, in that case." Riaden had thought before he started to speak

"I know someone else is with you!" Raiden had yelled. After Raiden yelled a man with a tan skin and a scar on his face had suddenly appeared by teleportation

"Not bad Raiden, my name is Syura and I am the leader of this group. We are called the Wild Hunt and you have been causing problems for my father Prime Minister Honest." Syura had said

"Well color me impressed, that fat sack of shit actually reproduced. I guess there's hope for hopeless romantics everywhere. Now I have a chance to cut off that pig's bloodline." Raiden had said ready for a fight

"You seem stressed Raiden, so allow me to sing you a song to calm your nerves." Cosmina had said before she sang using her teigu

Raiden had quickly dodged the soundwave caused was by Cosmina's teigu. However he soon found himself parrying sword attacks from Enshin and Izou. Raiden had made sure to pay attention to the other members of the Wild Hunt so they won't catch him by surprise again. Then all of a sudden Syura had teleported behind Raiden and tried to attack him. Raiden had blocked the attack with his foot, but when Raiden is about to attack Syura had teleported out of the way. Raiden had noticed Enshin and Izou stepping out of the way as well and he quickly realized why.

Champ was about to throw another orb at Raiden but the cyborg had dodged it in time. Unfortunately for Raiden, it was what Champ wanted because the orb that was thrown was a storm orb and once it hit the ground a large whirlwind was summoned. Raiden was blown back a good distance but he managed to recover. However before Raiden could do anything further he was hit by a powerful soundwave.

Once Raiden looked at the source he sees that it was Cosmina who was using her teigu against him. Raiden's internal sensors was going off and he sees a display that shows some of his bones are being broken. Unfortunately, his armor is starting to take in some cracks due to the soundwave and Raiden realized that he can't endure it forever.

Mustering up a good portion of his strength Raiden had quickly dashed to Cosmina with the intent to kill her in one blow. Enshin had tried to attack him by summoning more air slashes with his teigu. Reacting quickly Raiden had dodge the air slashes by jumping high into the air. Raiden had an idea and dived towards the member of the Wild Hunt. Once Raiden had landed he had flip kicked Cosmina to the side to get her out of the way. Raiden had then found himself clashing swords against Izou.

"THAT PEDOCLOWN HAS MY TEIGU RAIDEN!" Jade had yelled while trying to make her way towards them so she can help Raiden

Raiden had fought against Izou and Enshin parrying their attacks while trying to find an opening. Though Izou did not show it he was very impressed with Raiden's skills with a sword. He did not want the fight to end anytime soon but he knows that Raiden is a threat. At the very least he will enjoy the fight that he has.

After spending a few seconds of fighting Raiden had noticed Champ getting ready to throw another orb at Raiden. Thinking quickly Raiden had kicked Izou away from him and grabbed Enshin by the neck. He noticed Dorothea running towards Raiden at an incredible speed and threw Enshin at her. Seeing Raiden alone Champ had decided to throw the orb at him with the intent to kill him in one hit. Raiden had waited until the orb was close before he decided to dodge it at the last second. Champ was slightly confused as to why Raiden would dodge it the way he did. Though once Champ saw the orb was heading towards Syura he realized why. Syura noticing the orb had used his teigu to quickly teleport out of the way. Raiden had reacted quickly and dashed towards Champ and came close to the clown. Fearing for his life Champ had thrown another one of his orbs at Raiden since he was so close.

Raiden though had quickly dodged to the side and had gotten behind Champ. Raiden had noticed a small bag that was giving off a strange reading and figured out that Jade's polar ring is in there. Raiden had grabbed the bag and jumped over Champ kicking him in the process and threw the bag at Jade.

After Raiden threw the bag he had quickly dodged another soundwave from Cosmina. Though after dodging another soundwave Raiden had felt Dorothea on top of him ready to suck his blood again. Not wanting to deal with Dorothea again Raiden had grabbed Dorothea's head and threw her inside the house of the noble. After he threw Dorothea Raiden had blocked another hit from both Syura and Izou.

Raiden had dodged to the side and quickly noticed Enshin sending air slashes at Raiden. Not wasting any time Raiden had quickly dodged each of the air slashes and had managed to get closer to Enshin. While Raiden was close Raiden had punched Enshin sending him back a good distance. Then Raiden had proceeded to fight against Izou while trying to formulate a plan.

"This is getting ridiculous." Enshin had said in an angry tone. Though before Enshin could use his teigu again a fist has been punched through his head. After his head was punched through the dead body had fallen over and it was Jade who killed him using her teigu's trump card.

"That was for groping me you son of a bitch." Jade had said before she went to go help Raiden

Raiden had spent time defending himself from the attacks of the Wild Hunt. Unfortunately, every time Raiden tried to attack or use his teigu he had to dodge a soundwave from Cosmina or an orb from Champ. After another few minutes of fighting against his attackers Raiden had managed to dodge another attack and tried to attack Seryu. Reacting quickly Seryu had teleported again but this time Raiden had waited a few seconds. Then after a brief second Raiden had swung his sword behind him. The before the attack was complete Syura had appeared and couldn't dodge Raiden's slash in time and was greatly injured.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Syura had yelled after being slashed by Raiden instantly after he teleported

"Your attack pattern started to get predictable. Now I know your every trick so you can't kill me." Raiden had said before blocking another attack from Izou and Dorothea

Before Syura could do anything against Raiden, he had barely noticed Jade coming after him. Realizing that Jade is likely using her teigu's trump card Seryu decided to get away from both Jade and Raiden by teleporting near Cosmina. Once Syura had gotten close to Cosmina he noticed that Do rothea and Izou had appeared near them.

"I hate to say it but we're better off running away for now." Dorothea had said to Syura

"We can still kill him and bring his corpse to father." Syura had said not wanting to run

"Raiden is clearly stronger than we thought. The only reason we lasted this long is because we got the jump on him but I doubt we'll be lucky if we keep this up. Besides that soldier has gotten back her teigu and already managed to kill Enshin. We need to cut our losses and go, we can come up with a follow up plan later." Dorothea had said

"Tch damn fine lets get out of here." Syura had said before he started to use his teigu.

"Wait for me!" Champ had yelled trying to run to the rest of the members of the Wild Hunt. But before he could get too far his legs was chopped off by Raiden.

"We have to get Champy." Cosmina had said in a concerned tone

"Then we'll end up dead like him. Sorry Champ but it looks like you're finished." Syura had said before he teleported him and the remaining Wild Hunt members away

"Wait, please don't kill me I have a good reason for . . ." Champ had said before Raiden had slashed his stomach

" _Save it you fucking pedophile_." Raiden had said getting into his Jack the Ripper persona

"Please listen the reason I do what I do is because I want to maintain the purity of the little children. When they become adults, they lose their purity but if I maintain it then they will be pure forever." Champ had said trying to plead for his life

" _You really are a pathetic piece of shit_." Raiden had said before he grabbed Champ by the neck and threw him into the air.

Before Champ landed back to the ground, Raiden had slashed at Champ at an intense speed. Making sure in a very thorough way that Champ will end up dead. The slashing went on for a few seconds until after a brief second Raiden had stopped. The only thing that was left of Champ's body is the bloody guts and pieces that looked as if it was tossed into a human blender. Champ's head is the only thing that remained but Raiden had grabbed it.

"Jade heads up." Raiden had said throwing Champ's head at Jade after calming down from his Jack the Ripper persona

After tossing Champ's head to Jade, she had punched the head using a great deal of her strength from her teigu's trump card. The head itself had ended up becoming nothing more than a bloodstain to the ground after Jade's punch. After that both Jade and Raiden had looked around to see if there were any more people around but they realized that it was them.

"Thanks for coming to help me Raiden. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead. I'm sorry that you ended up losing your disguise though." Jade had said before she started to treat her injuries

"Don't worry about my disguise, I have plenty to choose from. Besides I'm just sorry that I couldn't kill that guy named Syura." Raiden had said

"Damn I just realized something, Raiden I would love for us to catch up but I have to leave for the Capital immediately. Before I leave I'll stop and get some medical supplies but I have to get to the Capital. If that guy really is the Prime Minister's son then I'm in a world of trouble." Jade had said

"Who will you go to?" Raiden had asked

"If I can get to General Budo then the Prime Minister won't be able to do much against me. I know you two are against each other but Budo does have some degree of honor he'll listen to me. See you around Raiden sorry to cut this short." Jade had said before she went on a nearby horse

"We'll catch another time Jade just get going." Raiden had told Jade before she left on a nearby horse

"Hmm I wonder if this will work." Riaden had said before he touched the ground with his teigu Gaia's Force. After a second Raiden's teigu had started to glow and he felt energy flowing into his body. After a few seconds Raiden had felt fully healed and repaired and his bones and armor were fully restored as if they never got damaged at all.

"Looks like my teigu's trump card works wonders for me. I haven't felt this good since I've gotten my upgrades from Maverick." Raiden had said to himself before he reactivated his disguise and left to go look for Janey

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

Lubbock is currently sitting in a room still looking at the space where his arm used to be. Lubbock is happy to still be alive and he is even happier with the fact that nobody is giving him too much grief over what happened but he still feels guilty and useless all the same. He feels guilty over the fact that his carelessness had put Najenda the woman of his affections in danger along with Chelsea and the kid Janey. Though he does agree with Chelsea with training Janey to be an assassin. He still feels bad for indirectly creating a situation that goes against Raiden's wishes especially after he saved Lubbock's life not to long after Lubbock and Chelsea tried to get information out of Raiden through underhanded means. After being in thought for a few minutes someone had knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lubbock had said before the person entered and it was Najenda

"Hey Lubbock, I was just checking in on you. How are you feeling after everything that happened." Najenda had asked

"I'm doing fine I was just thinking about everything that happened. I can still use my teigu, but I won't be as effective with it ever again. It looks like the only thing I can do is set up barriers but it's going to take more time from now on. Not to mention I can't go on missions ever again." Lubbock had said

"I can send a message to the revolutionary army requesting an arm like mine if you want?" Najenda had asked

"I'll think about it boss, but for now I want to see how much I can use my teigu with just one arm." Lubbock had asked

"I understand." Najenda had said

"By the way, I'm surprised Akame voted that we do not train Janey. I thought that her of all people would understand why." Lubbock had said

"I spoke to Akame a little earlier on why and she said that she will explain to me after Raiden gets back with Janey." Najenda had said

"Where did Akame go anyway? I know that she did talk to you for a bit but after that she left. Did something happen that made her leave?" Lubbock had asked

"She said that she needs to confirm something with Raiden and if everything goes well then her vote on not training Janey will stand. When Leone tried to ask where she was going Akame said that it is something between her and Raiden that none of us will understand." Najenda had told Lubbock

"I see, well Akame always did know what she's doing at certain situations so we're just going to have to trust her." Lubbock had said

"I also need to ask Lubbock, I was told that Raiden was an entirely different person back at the Path of Peace Headquarters. Were you able to see it?" Najenda had asked

"Sorry boss but I couldn't see anything. I was too focused on my injuries." Lubbock had said

"I understand, Leone, Akame, and Susanoo had seen it and they felt a surge of killing intent from Raiden. I'm starting to see how he was able to best Esdeath and I have a feeling that he is still capable of getting stronger. I need to get going Lubbock, if you want to speak with me just let me know." Najenda had said

"Thanks for checking on me boss." Lubbock had said

"Anytime Lubbock." Najenda had said before she left

"Damn it, I can't make myself useful to you anymore Miss Najenda." Lubbock had said after Najenda left while fighting back his tears at his situation

 **(The Village Inn)**

It has taken Raiden almost an hour of searching and asking questions but he had finally come across a lead that leads him to an Inn. After getting confirmation about the Janey from the Inn keeper Raiden has made his way to her room. After taking a deep breath Raiden had slowly opened the door and saw Janey having a depressed look on her face. Though she did briefly brighten up when she saw Raiden she had gotten back to her despondent mood.

"Hey Janey it's me, I spent some time looking for you. Are you hurt, are you OK?" Raiden had asked

"Why did you come for me?" Janey had asked

"Why wouldn't I come for you. I promised that I would look after you. I know you heard us arguing but trust me if you don't want to be there we can leave." Raiden had said

"I didn't leave because you all were arguing. I left because I realized that I nothing but trouble for people." Janey had said

"That's not true Janey." Raiden had said trying to reassure her

"It is true, if I hadn't spilled my drink on that guard he wouldn't have hurt my mom the way he did. My dad would still be alive along with my mom. After they died you had to look after me and when I used that weapon I made more trouble for you. I don't want to cause problems for you and anyone else. I don't want to kill people but I don't want you to suffer because of me. I know you still feel guilty because of what happened but you shouldn't feel bad because of me." Janey had explained in a depressed tone

"Listen Janey, you are not causing trouble for anyone. That corrupt guard was a monster from the start so how things played out is not your fault. If anything you should be angry at me. I know that you and a lot of other people said that what happened isn't my fault but the bottom line is that I failed. I don't like to see kids suffer but because I didn't catch on to Gonboro's plan sooner you guys have suffered because of it. But you are not a problem or a burden to me Janey. I knew the risks but I felt that bringing you along with me is still much more preferable than leaving you alone at the Capital. Now I should tell you what happens now. We can still go back or we can go somewhere else. I still have to help the revolutionary army but we don't have to stay with them anymore. You have to be trained to defend yourself but nothing more than that. What do you say?" Raiden had explained to Janey

"We'll stay with them Jack, and I will always stand by you, but I do need to be trained to defend myself." Janey had said to Raiden giving him her answer

"Got it Janey, before we leave here we'll need to get a horse so we can get back faster. Are you ready to go?" Raiden had asked

"Sure, I'm ready." Janey had said

"Then let's go." Raiden had said before he left with Janey

 **(The Forest)**

After being reunited with Janey, Raiden had managed to get a horse using some gold he brought along with him just in case. After getting the horse Raiden had left the Village with Janey after making sure that the borders are opened. Raiden figured that Jade had convinced the guards to open up the borders after she treated her own injuries. Though Raiden was concerned about Jade's situation it was completely out of his hands and had to hope for the best. After spend a few minutes riding Raiden had felt something odd and decided to get off.

"Janey do you know how to ride a horse?" Raiden had asked

"Yes, but only a little bit." Janey had answered

"Then hold on to the horse and keep going straight ahead Janey. Assuming nothing else happens, you'll come across the hideout really soon." Raiden had said

"What about you?" Janey had asked

"I have to deal with a problem that's following us. You'll see me soon enough Janey." Raiden had said before Janey left to get back to Night Raid's Hideout

"You can come out now, I know that your following us!" Raiden had yelled before someone appeared from above. After the person landed he had rose up and it was a blond hair man with green eyes.

"You suspected me from the beginning didn't you Run?" Raiden had said after deactivating his holographic disguise

"Of course, and it appears that my hunch was right." Run had said

"I take it you're here to deal with me?" Raiden had said while grabbing his sword

"That depends on you Raiden, because first we need to have a discussion." Run had said

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I will explain one of the predictions that Raiden that occurred this chapter. Syura is the star that is connected to five other stars each member of the wild hunt. Raiden had to choose between saving Janey or Jade. Since Janey was saved by Run who didn't know she was connected to Raiden at the time then she wasn't in any real danger. Also Run is a former teacher but because of what Champ did Run is looking for the pedoclown so he can avenge his students. Also as for the second prediction Run's teigu allows him to soar into the sky so that should give an idea for the net prediction.**

 **Also to prevent some confusion Champ and his connection to Run is canon in the manga.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 6 the shooter in a pinch)**

"I'm not exactly fond of that gun. It reminds me of Rex's rail cannon. Any info you can give me Mei Ling?" Snake had asked

"That gun is a teigu called Pumpkin and it is very powerful. Remember the proverb the cornered rat will bite the cat?" Mei Ling had asked

"I see so the more danger the user is in the stronger her teigu is as result. I wonder if it has any weaknesses?" Snake had asked

"Hmm well the user has to be in conscious danger. So if you attack her without her knowing, then you can take her out without the teigu getting stronger." Mei Ling had said

"Hmm well a few land mines should do the trick. Well that or some sleeping gas. Though if they don't work I should just stay out of her line of sight and make use of my sniper rifle." Snake had said

"Looking at that girl I have a feeling that she went through some hard times. The files I have says that she is of a mixed heritage and she went through some problems because of it." Mei Ling had said

"Pretty common situation of people who have a mixed heritage. Even worse if they are a soldier since they will do dangerous things just to prove themselves." Snake had said

"True and it looks like her cold and snarky attitude is done to prevent herself from being hurt." Mei Ling had said

"True but at some point she does need to watch her mouth or else she will be a nightmare to work with." Snake had said before he started to engage Mine

 **Read and Review**

 **Thank you**


	20. Chapter 20 kill the test

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) To answer a quick question I received about Champ and his connection to Run, yes what Champ did to Run did happen in the Manga and it is therefore canon. The situation has been fully explained in the manga but not in the anime.**

* * *

Chapter 20 kill the test

 **(The Forest)**

Raiden is having a whirlwind of thoughts going on in his head at this moment. For starters Raiden suspected that Run was cautious of him ever since he met him on that day. Raiden was mentally prepared for the scenario of having to fight Run at some point, but what caught Raiden by surprise is that instead of taking immediate action Run wants to talk with Raiden. He figured it shouldn't hurt to hear what Run has to say since he did save Janey from danger.

"You said that we need to have a discussion, so what exactly is this discussion about?" Raiden had said in an agitated tone

"It's quite simple really, we need to talk about the sorry state of the Empire and your actions against it." Run had answered

"What's there to talk about then, you've been working for that sadistic General so you already have an idea of how fucked up things are." Raiden had told Run

"True, but have you ever thought about the methods of your actions against the Empire?" Run had said

"What do you mean by that?" Raiden had asked

"What I mean is that I see that you wish to deal with the corruption, yet the actions you've taken involves a great deal of bloodshed." Run had told Raiden

"So what did you want me to do, tell the corrupt soldiers to stop what they're doing and hope for the best?" Raiden had said in a sarcastic tone

"No, I mean that you should take that power you have and use it to change the Empire from within such as I am doing." Run had clarified to Raiden

"You know, you're not the first person who told me I should join the Empire." Raiden had said

"Then it will be beneficial for you to at least listen to what I have to say. Half of the Empire is scared of you including the Prime Minister. Yet General Budo and General Esdeath respect your abilities. Though I just see a man who has only embraced his rage and takes great delight in killing soldiers. Did it ever occur to you that the soldiers are doing nothing but following orders." Run had said

"You're not the first person to spout the whole soldiers are just people stuff to me. I've heard it all before and that was before I came to the Capital. In case you didn't know, unlike Night Raid I only deal with the pricks who are directly responsible for the suffering of other people. The soldier's that run away are left alone but if they want to fight me then they should know the consequences." Raiden had briefly explained to Run

"Yet it doesn't stop you from killing numerous times. But if you come join the Empire your influence alone can stop the bloodshed and in time we can deal with the Prime Minister." Run had told Raiden

"Then tell me something, since you know what's going on with the corruption you already have a good idea of how bad things are right? So, what drove you to join the Empire as a soldier?" Raiden had asked

"In the past, I was just a humble teacher who cared for his students. However, one day all of the kids I usually teach were killed in a brutal fashion. The town I lived in wanted to maintain their reputation so they decided to cover it all up. It was at that moment that I realized the Empire needed to change from within." Run had briefly explained his past to Raiden

"So it's safe to say that you worked hard and moved up the ranks while doing the occasional underhanded method. Did you ever find out who it was that killed your students?" Raiden had asked

"Yes and it was Champ, the clown that you killed." Run had answered

"So if I hadn't come around and the pedoclown was still alive, would you simply bring him in by the book or kill him the first chance you get?" Raiden had asked

"Of course I would kill him, there is no way I would allow the deaths and suffering of my students to go unavenged." Run had said to Raiden which impressed him

"Well you would make teacher of the year where I come from. Though your statement confirms why I refuse to join the Empire. At the core of it when it really matters your no different than me." Raiden had told Run

"Surely you must realize that if we deal with it from within, eventually in time the Prime Minister will be dealt with." Run had said

"I doubt the pig would sit idly by and allow himself to be caught by surprise by people who wants to change things from within. Let me tell you something, before I came to this strange land, there was an organization that was getting kids off the streets and made them into child soldiers. The real kicker is that it was all legal since the kids were raised on the streets and they had no place to go. It pissed me off more than you can imagine and I decided to fight against that organization. I know there are people who do want to change things from within but they are limited by the people in charge and will be forced to stomach the obvious problems. You haven't seen or experienced what I have, otherwise you would see that your plan has a lot of flaws. The legal system had its chance and it failed in every way." Raiden had explained to Run

"Yet changing things from within would greatly reduce the bloodshed Raiden. Surely you should at least understand that much?" Run had said

"So tell me something, what have you done to make things better for the people? Because from what I'm hearing, the people of the Capital don't need the empty promises that your giving, they need results. I heard the corruption has been around for years and since the laws and officials can't do anything then people will need to die. Me and Night Raid do kill people but at least we produce results and the people don't have to worry about empty promises." Raiden had explained to Run

"Yet if you did things properly that girl you were with would be in much better care." Run had told Raiden

"Better to be in my care than in a place where that pig could get to her. Besides your plan is essentially asking the civilians to endure the corruption and wait a little longer until the Empire gets it shit together under empty promises. You know what I heard some stupid shit recently but your plan tops it by a mile." Raiden had told Run

"Then it seems that we have nothing more to discuss. Out of concern for that girl I won't mention her connection to you. Though as part of my duties I will bring you in. The General would want to bring you in alive, though quite frankly your too much of a mad dog so it'll be easy to claim an accidental death." Run had said before he activated his teigu and soared into the air

After Run had soared into the air he had started to shoot his feathers at Raiden with deadly precision. Raiden had spent a few seconds deflecting the feathers that was shot at him and leaped at Run with the hope to kill him in one strike. Unfortunately, Run had moved to the side before Raiden had gotten close and nothing could be done against Run.

"I remember his fight against Kurome and her puppets. Raiden has the strength to lift massive Danger Beasts and throw it into the air. If I'm careless he will be able to kill me with relative ease. So staying in the sky is my best option." Run had thought to himself while circling around Raiden

Realizing that he can't do anything to Run until he gets closer to the ground. Raiden had decided to use his teigu and summon several boulders from the ground and launched them at Run. Seeing the boulders Run had decided to swiftly dodge each of the launched boulders. After spending a few seconds dodging the boulders Run had fired several sharp feathers.

Reacting quickly Raiden had deflected the sharp feathers back at Run. Unfortunately Run had managed to shield himself with his wing. Before Run could do anything further he noticed Raiden jumping towards him. Realizing the plan Run had decided to fly higher to make Raiden's reach much more difficult. The plan worked and Raiden's attack had missed Run.

After landing Raiden realized that as things stand he won't be able to hit Run at all. Not to mention that even if Raiden gets lucky and hits Run with a boulder it will only stagger him briefly. To make things worse Raiden also couldn't let the fight last for too long, because if the Empires soldiers or worse Esdeath herself comes then things will get complicated quickly.

After looking around the area Raiden had immediately gotten an idea for way to deal with Run. Using Gaia's Force and his speed, Raiden had run around the area and summoned a large dust cloud. Raiden did this for several minutes while dodging Run's feather shots. After a few more minutes Raiden's small dust cloud became a large dust storm. This had slightly caught Run by surprise but quickly realized that he can easily blow the dust storm away. Before Run could do it though, Run had quickly dodged to the side out of instinct. Run was amazed at the accuracy that the launched boulder had and realized that the dust storm is not affecting Raiden's eye sight.

Before Run could think of another plan he had quickly dodged another launched boulder. Though at the corner of his eye he sees Raiden clinging to the boulder and quickly realized the full extent of his plan. Realizing that he couldn't dodge Raiden's attack in time, Run decided on a plan that would catch Raiden by surprise. When Raiden jumped off the boulder, Run activated Mastema's trump card and set up a barrier in front of Raiden. Once Raiden had hit the barrier, he was launched back a good distance while being greatly injured.

Seeing an opportunity Run had continuously fired feathers at Raiden as he was falling. Raiden was successful in deflecting each of the feathers but he was not able to prevent himself from bracing his impact to the ground. Raiden had gotten injured from the impact of the fall and after he hit the ground Raiden found himself blocking the shots from Run.

"Raiden's body truly is metallic, I need to find a weak spot soon. As long as I stay in the air his actions are limited. But the same could be said for my actions as well. If I run he will pursuit me and this can't last for too long. Hmm I have an idea but I only have one chance at this." Run had thought before he put his plan into action.

After thinking of a plan Run started to fly around in a circle causing a whirlwind with the dust storm. Raiden had stood his ground and maintained his guard mentally ready for anything Run could do. After a few more seconds Run had dived to the ground and flew straight to Raiden while guiding the dust storm. Before Run had gotten too close Run had stopped and ended up launching the entire dust storm at Raiden with a very strong wind.

Raiden had reacted by using his teigu to summon a large rock and blocked the dust storm wind. Though Run had appeared behind him and was ready to attack him, Raiden had noticed this and quickly spun around cutting Run with several strong slashes of his sword. After hitting Run Raiden had followed up with some CQC and had managed to throw him to the large rock that Raiden summoned with his teigu.

"You're not able to keep fighting with those injuries, so I advise that you stay down." Raiden said to Run

"Grr I can still. . ." Run said before he realized he had no strength left to keep fighting

"Because you helped Janey I won't kill you. But remember that the next time you fight me I will be sure to finish the job. Not to mention, if you reveal anything about Janey to Esdeath or the Prime Minister. Then you will see what kind of a monster I can truly become." Raiden said before he left Run alone

 **(The Capital)**

Because of Syura's teigu the Wild Hunt was able to quickly return to the Capital. Unfortunately for Syura, the fact that the ambush failed is starting to sink into Syura's mind and he is feeling a good deal of shame for failing. To add to the shame not only did Raiden and Jade escape, but two members of the Wild Hunt are dead.

"Champy and Enshin are gone. Raiden and that girl are the reason they are dead." Cosmina said while crying

"It's not over, all we need to do is heal up and we can just try again." Syura said in a frustrated tone to his team

"It's not as simple as you think Syura. Because the attack failed Raiden knows about us and what we can do. Not to mention Raiden has proved to be lot stronger than we thought. If we try to fight Raiden as we are right now, then we are guaranteed to lose. Besides for all we know Raiden could be preparing countermeasures against us. I was lucky that I came across Raiden when I was disguised but I doubt the same trick will work twice." Dorothea briefly explained to Syura

"I hate to admit it but she's right." Izou said agreeing with Dorothea

"Hmm there has to be away to fight him, I will not return to father empty handed. Grr everything was perfect with the plan, we had the teigus, and the location for the ambush. We even had all the intel we needed to set up the . ." Syura said before he had thought of another plan with a grin

"I know that look Syura, I take it you have another idea. I just hope that it doesn't involve us having to fight Raiden so soon." Dorothea said

"That's right I do have an idea. We have the intel we needed for this job, in fact we know things not many people know about." Syura said

"What are you getting at Syura?" Izou asked with a curious look

"We know about Jade's mission, but does anyone else know about it?" Syura said with a grin on his face

"Aside from Budo and us no one else knows about it. What point are you trying to make Syura?" Dorothea said

"Let's just say that our problems are now Jade's and we can not only draw out Raiden. We can also have someone else kill him." Syura said with a grin with Dorothea deep in thought

"Hmm when I drank Raiden's blood I felt a lot stronger than before. I really want to have his body for many experiments. Who knows I might use his body like Cosmina wishes to. Since I do feel a lot of repressed sexual desires from him." Dorothea thought to herself while thinking of Raiden.

 **(The Forest)**

After Raiden had fought Run he had felt a little guilt over having to fight the man over their conflicting sense of duties. Raiden knows that Run only wanted to change the Empire for the better but realizes that his methods will ultimately require the civilians to endure the unspeakable hardships much longer. Not to mention that the corruption has been around for years and people who have tried to change it from the inside are likely dead because of the Prime Minister. Leaving him alive was a sign of respect for Run's mission and his willingness to kill the pedoclown who raped and killed his students. It was also a sign of gratitude for saving Janey when other soldiers would have left her to die.

Raiden is prepared to kill Run should they ever fight again or if he ever turns out to be a threat to Janey. Though another part of Raiden hopes that they don't fight again so he won't have to kill him. As Raiden was going through the forest thinking about what to do next he saw Akame at a distance. After seeing her Raiden had approached her and noticed that she was alone and looked as if she was waiting for him.

"Akame, has Janey made it back to the hideout?" Raiden asked Akame

"She has." Akame responded

"Why are you out here then Akame? You do realize that I am still adamant on not training Janey to be an assassin." Raiden had said

"Whether or not she is trained is ultimately up to you Raiden. I remember what I saw back in the headquarters of the Path of Peace. I saw your other self and I have a simple question for you. When you are embracing your true self, I feel the murderous intent that surpasses Esdeath easily. In fact your power when you are like that my own teigu felt fear, something that hasn't happened before. Yet are you still adamant on not killing Kurome?" Akame had asked

"Yes I am Akame and I will repeat myself as much as I need to. You know how it feels to be a child killer like I do. Are you honestly willing to do that to another kid because of how desperate the situation is?" Raiden told Akame

"That is a complicated question, but I admit that you are not wrong. But are you capable of succeeding where I have failed with Kurome?" Akame said with a focused look in her eyes

"Yes I am, if I couldn't do it then I would never have told her that I will stop her without killing her." Raiden said to Akame

"Then show me your resolve Raiden and hold nothing back." Akame said before drawing her sword and taking up a stance

"I see, so that's what you're here for. What's the term for this fight." Raiden said before he drew his sword and assumed a stance as well

"That depends on you." Akame said with a focused look on her face ready to fight Raiden

"Let's do this then." Raiden said before he and Akame clashed blades against each other.

Akame and Raiden had slashed at each other at a furious speed while not backing down from each other. After a few seconds Raiden had tried to grab Akame by the neck so he could slam her into the ground. Akame anticipated this and quickly ducked avoiding Raiden's hand. After ducking Akame had done a sweep kick at Raiden hoping to trip him over. After quickly seeing the attack Raiden had jumped over Akame and tried to attack her while she is down. Akame had blocked Raiden sword attack with her sword and jumped up kicking Raiden back.

Raiden was briefly staggered from the kick and it had given Akame a chance to dash towards him. Once she was close Akame had jumped up to Raiden's head and wrapped her legs around his head. Akame had then tried to flip Raiden over, but he resisted and Akame was unable to do anything. After a brief second Raiden had grabbed Akame by her arm and threw her to the side. After throwing Akame, Raiden had slashed at Akame with a good deal of speed. Akame had responded by parrying each of Raiden's attacks with speed and precision.

After a few seconds Raiden had jumped back before Akame had fully recovered from being thrown. After both Raiden and Akame had taken a quick breath They both had ran towards each other. Once Raiden had gotten close he had briefly let go of his sword and grabbed it with his foot. After grabbing it with his foot Raiden had slid towards Akame at a high speed. Seeing the attack Akame had jumped over Raiden and turned around to attack him with her sword. What happened next surprised her, because she had to block an attack from Raiden but after his attack was parried Raiden had let go of his sword and ran around the young swordswoman. Raiden had then used his CQC to throw Akame to the ground. Once Akame was to the ground Raiden had grabbed his sword and pointed it to Akame's neck.

"I win, so are you satisfied with my skills Akame?" Raiden asked while having his word to Akame's throat

"Yes, I see that you are capable. You have shown me your resolve and your restraint." Akame had said before Raiden helped her up

"So what happens now Akame?" Raiden asked Akame

"We won't train Janey Raiden, after you have left to look for her we put it to a vote. A little earlier Janey had went past me and it is likely that she made it to the hideout." Akame briefly explained to Raiden

"I see, thank you Akame. I know it's a lot to ask considering how things are, but I appreciate it." Raiden responded to Akame

"Raiden, I'm the one who should be thanking you for making the effort to save Kurome. But I must tell you this now, if I must fight her before you can save her then I will not hesitate to kill her. If you truly wish to save her then you must stop her destructive path before I am forced to fight her. Even though she is my little sister she is still a threat to the Revolutionary Army and to Night Raid." Akame explained to Raiden

"I understand your position Akame, I have a personal code to never allow kids to die. I know I've killed people but protecting kids is one of the ways I'm atoning for my past. Who it is doesn't matter whether it's Kurome or the Emperor himself who is manipulated by that Prime Minister. I will do the best I can to save all kids especially your sister." Raiden explained to Akame

"Also Raiden there is something I want you to promise me you'll do." Akame said

"Sure, what is it?" Raiden said mentally prepared for anything

"I can tell from our discussion back at the hideout that your past as a child soldier bothers you greatly. I see the members of Night Raid as precious comrades but they cannot understand what people like us went through when we were kids. Not to mention I see that you have endured worse things as a child killer than me and my sister put together. So I want you to remember that if you need to talk to someone about your experience then talk to me and I will listen. In turn I will talk to you about my experience if I must. We are comrades Raiden and I don't want you to forget that." Akame told Raiden with a smile on her face

"Don't worry Akame, I will keep that in mind." Raiden said before the both of them returned to the hideout

 **(A different part of the Forest)**

It has taken Run a couple of hours to return to the Village on foot after his fight with Raiden. Currently Run is feeling greatly exhausted and injured from his fight with the cyborg. Not to mention the fact that he had to fight several Danger Beasts along the way. Even though Run could have flown back to the Village he was too injured to do so and his injuries was too great.

"I need to go back to the Village and have my injuries treated. If I can prove to Raiden that my plan can work then he will surely join us." Run said as he was struggling to move with the little strength he has left

"Oh Run what happened to you?" A young girl had said after seeing Run. When Run looked to see who it was he saw that it was Kurome

"Kurome, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the Village." Run said surprised to see Kurome

"I saw the dust storm from the Village. When I asked some of the Villagers they said they saw you leave in a hurry. Judging from your injuries I assume that you fought Raiden." Kurome said the Run

"Listen Kurome you need to summon one of your puppets and help me get back to the Village." Run said while struggling to stand up

"I doubt that there is anyone in the Village who can save you Run. Fortunately, I have a solution to save you." Kurome said as she was drawing her sword

"Kurome, what do you plan on doing?" Run asked with a look of pure horror on his face

"As things are now you will die soon Run. Since you are a precious ally I refuse to allow you to die. Therefore, I will add you to my collection. Don't worry I will make sure Raiden suffer for this before he is added." Kurome said as she was ready to kill Run with her sword

"Wait Kurome, there is still time. I can still recover once we get to the Village." Run said but slowly realizes that his pleas have fallen on deaf ears

"Don't worry Run, I will still see you as a valuable comrade. Even after I add you to my collection." Kurome said as she was about to kill Run

"This is what the Empire does to people like Kurome. Maybe Raiden was right after all, the Empire is too far gone." Run thought before he is killed by Kurome who will soon be her puppet

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

It has been a few days since Raiden had returned to the Hideout with Akame. A few hours after the two returned everyone had decided to returned to the second hideout since they have no reason to still be where they are anymore. During the whole trip Raiden did not speak to anyone except Akame and Najenda. The same thing was done with the members of Night Raid. After they returned to the Hideout everyone proceeded to their own affairs while still hoping that Tatsumi is alright with Esdeath. After a couple of days have passed Najenda had found herself training Janey since she is the owner of Pumpkin.

"Alright Janey, when you use a gun like that you need to remember that you do not have room to hesitate. Every shot has to count because if you miss one time then it will cause a lot of problems." Najenda told Janey

"OK." Janey said as she fired on some of the trees that were nearby

"Boss, I thought that you guys weren't going to train Janey to be an assassin?" Raiden asked after coming to the training field with Najenda and Janey

"Don't worry Raiden I'm not. But she still needs to learn how to defend herself against future intruders and Danger Beasts. Since she is Pumpkins new owner it will do her some good if she at least knows how to properly use it. After all its better much more preferable than her going out on missions, right?" Najenda briefly explained to Raiden

"Your right boss, also sorry about the way I acted when Chelsea made that suggestion. You guys have done a lot by allowing me and Janey to stay here. But I just couldn't bring myself to let her have a life of a child soldier." Raiden told Najenda

"If I was still a soldier of the Empire I would be among the first to call you a naïve idealist. However, speaking to you as someone who has lost comrades over the years I can relate to what you're saying. But Raiden, you need to realize that there will be times where we must be ruthless to our enemies. I know that your strong but you'll be surprised at how ruthless the Empire can be just to get what they want. I just hope your strong enough to see things through and succeed where many have failed, especially against someone like Esdeath." Najenda explained further to Raiden

"Don't worry, I'll see to it personally that the corruption ends." Raiden told Najenda

"By the way, back when we fought the Jaegers Vamp had mentioned a name to me. Do you know someone by the name of Solid Snake?" Najenda had asked

"Know him, hell I've worked with him numerous times. In fact, he even saved my life several times as well. He was the one who helped me kill Vamp permanently a few years ago." Raiden told Najenda in an impressed tone

"Sounds to me that Snake was a very capable soldier. I wonder how far he would go if he was a soldier of the Empire or the Revolutionary Army?" Najenda asked in a curious tone

"Let me put it like this, if he was a member of the Revolutionary Army. He would find a way to sneak into the Palace, kill the Prime Minister and sneak out without anyone suspecting a thing. If he was a soldier of the Empire, he would eventually find you guys and would succeed in killing you all without you realizing it. Akame would likely give him some trouble but that's just it. Where I come from he's a legend and people still hold him in high regard." Raiden explained to Najenda who has an impressed look on her face

"Impressive, I would like to meet him someday if it's possible." Najenda said but quickly noticed a depressed look on Raiden's face

"He died a few years ago to natural causes. Though his life wasn't exactly natural." Raiden said

"What do you mean by that?" Najenda asked slightly eager to learn more about Solid Snake

"He has seen more battles than you and me put together and fought things you can only dream of. He's been manipulated numerous times but he still gets results. Our friend Hal Emmerich knows the full story and I don't want to get any of the facts wrong. I'll tell you more once I am certain of all the facts." Raiden told Najenda

"Then I'll hold you to it Raiden." Najenda said

"By the way how is Lubbock doing?" Raiden asked in a concerned tone

"He is training to be able to use Cross Tail with only one arm but there's been limited success. We were able to convince him to agree to the prosthetic arm but I think he's more focused on being useful to Night Raid. He already did enough being able to construct a barrier. Even though it took him more time than he usually does, he still managed to do it." Najenda said to Raiden

"Yeah, I see that he's dedicated to his duties. Or maybe there is someone he's trying to prove himself to" Raiden said voicing his thoughts

"I have a good idea who's he trying to prove himself to, but right now he shouldn't push himself too hard." Najenda told Raiden in a concerned tone

"Which reminds me, is anyone else worried about Tatsumi being with Esdeath?" Raiden asked

"Everyone is concerned for Tatsumi especially but we all know we shouldn't be hasty. Esdeath doesn't know that Tastumi is affiliated with us so he is safe for the moment. If any of us try to rescue him then everyone will figure out his allegiance and we will only put him in danger. Esdeath is many things but an idiot is not one of them." Najenda said to Raiden

"So for now we can only sit and wait huh? You make a good point but it's still frustrating. Under normal circumstances I would go and rescue him myself but it's as you said. I would only do more harm than good. Hopefully he can still hold on until a good opportunity comes along. Though if they find that teigu of his then his hand will be forced." Raiden had said to Najenda with her agreeing

"Which reminds me, how are you doing with your teigu?" Najenda had asked

"I'm doing pretty good with Gaia's Force boss. In fact I feel so good I think I should look into getting a second teigu." Raiden had said to Najenda

"Are you certain you want to do that Raiden? It's ill-advised for people to use two teigu's for a good reason." Najenda asked in a concerned and curious tone

"I'm sure boss, I've seen some teigus and honestly there is only one teigu I'm interested in but worst-case scenario I'll look into other teigus. I'm still going to need to get stronger if I'm going up against Esdeath, Vamp, and Budo." Raiden told Najenda

"Come to think of it, I'm curious why did you allow Run to live?" Najenda asked

"He saved Janey's life when she was in danger. Not to mention he doesn't know her connection to me. That's good enough for me to spare him, but I did warn him that next time I won't be so merciful. Though I still can't believe I've gotten the attention of the Prime Minister's son himself. Do you know anything about him boss?" Raiden had asked

"No but don't let your guard down Raiden. From what you've told me, the soldier Jade is still alive but so is Syura and his group. Since he knows that you're connected to Jade he will likely find another way to lure you out using her. Be careful Raiden because I believe that your troubles has only just begun." Najenda warned Raiden

"Don't worry boss I'll be careful. I'll get going and leave you and Janey alone to train. Remember self-defense but only that." Raiden said before he left. After he left Chelsea had appeared and she looked as if she heard the whole conversation between the two.

"Hey boss are we going to get any missions any time soon?" Chelsea asked

"I don't see us getting any missions or assassination contracts for a while. We had recently finished a major mission for the Revolution Army. So there will be some unrest and issues with the Path of Peace Organization but that is none of our concern. Besides all of us needs to rest and plan out our next move." Najenda answered Chelsea

"Then would it be alright if I go out for a couple of days? I want to get some training done and I don't know when I'll be back." Chelsea requested

"Hmm I don't see a problem with that, would you like for someone to go with you?" Najenda asked

"No need, I want to be in a position where I can't expect help from anyone. Though if I'm not back in two weeks then assume I'm dead." Chelsea answered to Najenda

"Very well Chelsea but be safe alright." Najenda told Chelsea

"No problem." Chelsea responded with a smirk while having her candy in her mouth before leaving

"Alright it looks like I'm all set to get going. If this plan goes well I'll succeed in bringing Tatsumi back from Esdeath. Though I only have one shot at this and no room for error. I couldn't let them know since they will try to stop me. Besides I want a chance to prove myself to Night Raid, to Raiden, and especially to Tatsumi." Chelsea thought to herself while she was making her way to the Capital

 **(The Capital)**

It took Jade several days to get back to the Capital while riding her horse at full speed. She managed to quickly treat her injuries but fully focused on getting back to the Capital hoping to meet up with Budo to tell him what happened. She did not expect that she would be the target of the Prime Minister's son Syura. Realizing that she knew that he would use his father's connection to fully embrace the corruption and would make things a lot harder for her friends and General Budo. Before Jade made it too far into the Capital she made sure to hide her teigu in case something goes wrong.

"Alright I made it but I can't let my guard down unless I meet up with Budo." Jade thought to herself. Before she went further she heard the gallop of some horses not too far behind her. When she turned around to look she sees General Esdeath on a horse with somebody. She was also followed by another man on a horse and the three people made their way into the Palace.

"General Esdeath is here as well, this should be interesting at the very least." Jade thought as she was making her way to the Palace on her horse. Once she had gotten close to the entrance of the Palace she noticed that several guards had started to gather once they noticed her. Not wanting to make things worse she got off her horse and approached the Palace only to be stopped by the guards.

"Why are you stopping me?" Jade had said expecting the worse. After asking her question some of the guards have approached her and each guard had grabbed her by her arm after putting handcuffs on her

"Jade you are under arrest." One of the guards had said to Jade

"Under what charge?" Jade asked the guard

"For collaborating with the terrorist Raiden and interfering with an official investigation of the Wild Hunt and bearing responsibility for killing two of its members. You will be imprisoned until preparations are complete for you to approach his majesty for these charges." The guard said before the rest of the guards brought Jade inside the Palace

"Damn I should have known I would be a victim of a frame-up. It's a good thing that I hid my teigu when I had the chance. Can't do anything now, since I'm officially arrested." Jade thought as she was being brought into the Palace after being arrested

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I will explain the reason Akame and Raiden fought in this chapter for anyone who is confused abou it in this chapter. Since it was established in a previous chapter that it was voted Night Raid would not train Janey allow me to explain. Akame is still committed to kill Kurome if their paths should ever cross, but a part of her hopes that they don't fight again. When Raiden makes it clear that he doesn't want Janey to be trained as an assassin and that he won't kill Kurome and will find another way this gives Akame an idea.**

 **The purpose of the fight was to test Raiden's skill and resolve. If Raiden kills Akame or loses to her. Then Night Raid would have every right to train Janey. But if Raiden beats Akame without killing her, then he proved his skills and resolve and will keep his word. Akame is still willing to kill her sister if she has to, but a part of her wants Raiden to succeed where she has failed. We know the results of the vote but Raiden doesn't and he needed to prove himself to Akame.**

 **Also what Kurome did to Run in this chapter is what Kurome did in the Manga as well.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 7 the lasting flames)**

"Colonel this guy looks familiar for some reason. I can't explain it but I feel like I've seen him before." Snake had said to Colonal over Codec

"That man is named Bols and he is a member of the Jaegers. Though as to why he looks familiar I have an idea. Have you read about the Cobra units that Big Boss had fought? Though his appearance and gear is different he does slightly resemble the Fury." Colonel Campbell had said

"Huh no wonder I'm getting a sense of déjà vu. I am a clone of Big Boss after all and he managed to take down the Cobra unit. A part of me always did wonder how I would do against some of its members. So should I just use the same tactics that Big Boss used back then against Bols?' Snake asked

"That could work, but you must avoid his flames at all cost. His teigu is called Rubicante and it is not a regular flamethrower. The flames that is produced from that teigu doesn't extinguish no matter what. No amount of water will put out the flames and the flames won't die until its target is killed." Colonel Campbell said in a concerned tone

"I faced a lot of strange things over the years but I never thought I would come across waterproof flames that also doesn't die out. Looks like land mines, sniper shots, and rocket launchers are the way to go against him. I just have to be smart about how I approach him and stay out of range of his flamethrower." Snake had said

"I've also learned that he has a family, he has a wife and daughter." Colonel Campbell said before briefly thinking about Meryl

"A family man huh? It's easy to forget that every soldier out there on the battlefield has family and friends no matter which side they are on. He's just a man doing his job and I'm a man doing my job. Right now, our jobs require us to fight each other to the death." Snake told Colonel Campbell

"I know Snake, just be careful." Colonel Campbell said in a somber tone

"Don't worry Colonel, I will." Snake said before he engaged Bols

 **Read and Review**

 **Thank you**


	21. Chapter 21 kill the infiltration pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) Since there are a lot of details to go over this will be a long chapter so a fair heads up about the length.**

 **Also another heads up, this chapter and the next chapter will have different chapter titles. But the two chapters are two parts and the reason they are two parts is because of the major events that will happen in both chapters and the connections.**

 **One last thing, there is a graphic moment in this chapter so this is a discretion warning. If you guys are uncomfortable I apologize but this is still an M rating story and it is something Syura will do.**

* * *

Chapter 21 kill the infiltration pt 1

 **(The Throne Room)**

For the past few days Jade has been inside the Deepest dungeon of the Palace. The reason she was locked up in the dungeon is because she found herself arrested for conspiring with Raiden. Jade knew that she was arrested under false charges but she quickly realized that she was in a situation that she was not going to be able to escape from, despite General Budo's help. Currently Jade is facing the Emperor who is with Prime Minister Honest. The other people who is in the Throne Room is General Budo, General Esdeath and Tatsumi along with the remaining Jaegers, Syura and the remaining Wild Hunt and a few soldiers.

"Jade, you stand here charged with conspiring with the terrorist Raiden and aiding him against the Wild Hunt during an investigation. With your assistance two members of the Wild Hunt are dead. To further add to this fact, your actions have also indirectly cause the death of one of General Esdeath's subordinate. Who is one of General Esdeath's own forces. The severity of your crimes are quite severe. Though it is due to General Budo's report and your years of service that you are given the chance to explain and defend yourself." Emperor Makoto told Jade

"Your Majesty I was sent to that family because they were to be investigated. The reason they were investigated is because it's been rumored they were helping the Revolutionary Army. When I arrived, the whole family were brutally slaughtered by the Prime Minister's son and his group. I was the only one to have receive the information about the family from General Budo. So the only explanation that Syura was there is that he eavesdropped on me and the General's conversation and did what he pleased." Jade explained to the Emperor while surprising her rage

"is it true that you eavesdropped on their conversation Syura?" The Emperor asked

"No your Majesty I didn't eavesdrop." Syura said while hiding his confident tone

If you didn't, then how did you know to investigate the family?" The Emperor asked Syura

"Before coming back to the Capital, I had come across a good amount of rumors and I intended to investigate them after I announced my return to my father the Prime Minister. However, after coming back I was instructed to bring in Raiden. I heard about the family that were rumored to be assisting the Revolutionary Army and I figure they were helping Raiden as well. After coming to that conclusion, I decided that me and my group should investigate them. Once we arrived at the location the family was already dead but Jade was there as well. We decided to question her but Jade had decided to attack us after we tried asking a few questions. We managed to subdue her but Raiden came and assisted Jade. The two had worked together to kill two of my comrades and we had no choice but to retreat. In fact, a few weeks ago and I had saw both Raiden and Jade leaving together after attacking two members of my group unprovoked." Syura explained to the Emperor

"THAT'S A LOAD OF SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Jade had yelled with a rightful rage

"CALM YOURSELF JADE!" General Budo told Jade calming her down

"This is quite embarrassing for you General Budo. One of your own subordinates is under suspicion of working with the terrorist Raiden. These are treasonous charges she's facing and yet she's failing to maintain her composure." Prime Minister Honest said with a hidden mocking tone in his voice

"She is under a very stressful situation so I will allow it to slide. But I must advise that this is not very favorable for her. Though I must ask why didn't you inform anyone if you saw Jade nd Raiden together after they attacked two of your members?" Emperor Makoto had said

"Me nor my team didn't know who Jade was at the time. We thought she was just another civilian who managed to gain a teigu." Syura responded to the Emperor

"There is more to this report your Majesty. General Esdeath would you please come and give the report that you have given me?" Prime Minister Honest had said before General Esdeath had stepped forward

"As my report had informed you Prime Minister Honest, I have learned recently that Raiden had killed one of my subordinates. It appears that by refusing to collaborate with Syura to deal with Raiden she was indirectly responsible for Run's death. Even though his death was a result of him being weak it could have been avoided if Jade had fully fulfilled her duties." General Esdeath had said to everyone in the Throne Room

"Before I forget where is your teigu Jade? I've heard that you have one of your own." Emperor Makoto had said to Jade

"On my way getting here I found myself fighting off a few Danger Beasts and I lost Polar Ring in the process." Jade had briefly explained to the Emperor

"I am confident that the teigu will be found in time your Majesty. Still regardless as such this is still overwhelming. Having an alliance with the killer Raiden, and having a role in the deaths of two skilled teigu users who are part of our glorious Empire. We were lucky to recover the teigu's but as it stand the woman's allegiance to Raiden makes her a liability and a traitor. This is so frustrating I have gained much more weight." Prime Minister Honest said as he was hitting his stomach

"To be honest I believe that I could have handled this situation a lot better looking back on it. So how about this, Jade joins my team while being under strict observation. It will give her a chance to redeem herself and prove her loyalty to the Empire." Syur said before he got closer to Jade while having a sinister smirk that is hidden from everyone except Jade. Who is looking at him face to face

"So what do you say Jade? Would you like to serve under me?" Syura said maintaining his grin

"Fuck off." Jade said before she headbutted Syura in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Syura yelled before he punched Jade. But not before she kicked him as she fell over. Syura had decided to grab Jade by her shirt and started to punch her. Before General Budo could stop Syura a hand had grabbed Syura's wrist. When he looked to see who grabbed him it was Tatsumi.

"My dear Tatsumi you're so bold, I chose wisely selecting you as my lover." General Esdeath had said in an enamored tone

"She's had enough, she can't defend herself from your attacks." Tatsumi said with a bold and daring glare while looking at Syura.

"Tatsumi you must calm yourself. Losing control of your emotions will cause you problems in the future." Vamp had said to Tatsumi

"This must be quite embarrassing for you Prime Minister Honest. To see you own son who is a witness to Jade's allegations lose his composure like a spoiled child." General Budo said to Honest with the Prime Minister silently growling under his breath

"Everyone please calm down and let us proceed with this. I have heard all that I needed to hear and I will speak with Prime Minister Honest for proper judgment. Guards return Jade back to the Dungeon." Emperor Makoto commanded with the guards obeying him

"General Esdeath and Syura, step in front of me." Emperor Makoto told the two when they stepped in front of the throne

"I have seen that each of your groups have lost some members due to the actions of either Raiden or Night Raid. Therefore, I have decided that both groups are to immediately collaborate and support each other for the sake of efficiency with Generl Esdeath in charge of both groups. We must bring these killers in for the sake of Justice for the Empire." The young Emperor had told both General Esdeath and Syura

"Yes, your Majesty." Both General Esdeath and Syura responded to the young Emperor

 **(The Palace Walkway)**

"I didn't think that the Emperor would require me and General Esdeath's group would need to collaborate with each other." Syura told his father as they were walking together after the meeting with the Emperor

"Considering the fact that both your Wild Hunt and General Esdeath's Jaegers have lost members it's not surprising. Do you think the Wild Hunt be able survive the loss of two members? Even though your group will have to collaborate with General Esdeath's group, I am still concerned with the Wild Hunt's overall strength." Prime Minister Honest told Seryu

"We may have lost the numbers but Izou's strength will more than make up for the loss of Champ and Enshin. Two of our members getting killed is nothing more than a setback." Syura said with a hint of confidence in his voice

"Truth be told Syura, when you came back with your group empty handed and with two of your members dead I thought you had given up. Though when you gave me your idea I see that you have shown a mindset that can turn a bad situation into a beneficial one. Though it was careless of you to underestimate Raiden, you still managed to produce some results." Prime Minister Honest had briefly explained to his son

"I'm curious though pop, why didn't you have that bitch killed when we had the chance. I get that we can still lure out Raiden, but couldn't we kill her and spread the rumor to bring in Raiden?" Syura asked his father

"It's questions like those that shows your biggest weakness Syura. Which is your obvious short sightedness at certain situations. We could use Jade to bring in Raiden, however we can use her for much more than that. Since she is a direct subordinate of Budo we will be in a position to make his command and competence look bad since she took actions against us. Hence why it was agreed for a public execution for her. If Raiden saves her then we will be in a position to kill that metallic pain in the ass. If he doesn't then Raiden will lose the support of his current and future allies." Prime Minister Honest explained to his son

"I see, so no matter what happens something will be gained." Syura said happy at what he's hearing

"It still doesn't change the fact that people are dead. Therefore, I am going to introduce you to someone who will be a great asset to both you and Esdeath." Prime Minister Honest said before they walked down further before seeing someone. The person that they both saw is a young woman with spiky black hair wearing a white robe. The woman is revealed to be Suzuka the last Rakshasa demons.

"It's about time that you came, and I was tempted to go and explore." Suzuka said to the Prime Minister

"Syura this young woman is named Suzuka. She is the survivor of the Bolic assassination and the last Rakshasa demon. After Bolic died I sent word of her to return here until I can figure out what to do with her. With both your and General Esdeath's group officially merging then this will be a good opportunity for her to be useful to us." Prime Minister Honest briefly explained to his son

"Thank you father, I am sure she will prove herself to be very useful to us. Though before I forget, why is General Esdeath in charge of the combined groups?" Syura said in a slightly agitated tone

"Isn't it obvious Syura, it's because the General has brought in results numerous times. For example being able to cause the deaths of two Night Raid members." Honest had answered in a blunt tone

"But father I refuse to answer to that woman. I am a very capable of getting results." Syura said only to receive glare from the Prime Minister

"Yet your first task ended in a spectacular failure. If your concerned about not being able to have any fun, the General will surely allow you to do as you please. As long as it doesn't interfere with her in any way. Though you are also welcomed to consult with me. Just think of this as a chance for you to take initiative with your assignments." Prime Minister Honest told Syura

"I understand father." Syura said in a begrudging tone

"Suzuka will you need an escort to get to the rest of the group?" The Prime Minister asked

"Yes, after all I really do want to meet up with Vamp again. I've been separated from my lover for too long." Suzuka said with an infatuated look in her eyes

 **(The Palace Hallway)**

"That was a very dangerous thing you did Tatsumi. You're lucky that nobody arrested you after that." Wave said to Tatsumi in a concerned tone

"Sorry everyone, but attacking someone who can't properly defend themselves is very cowardly. I'm not the type of person to allow myself to be held back by fear." Tatsumi responded to Wave before getting quickly hugged by General Esdeath

"You refuse to be ruled by fear and take actions that you believe you must do. It's just as I thought, you truly are strong and after I train you, you will be much more powerful." General Esdeath said in a kind and sincere tone

"You give me too much praise General." Tatsumi said in a nervous tone

"But the praise is well earned Tatsumi, I have seen soldiers freeze up in fear many times in the past. Though I am curious, have you always been capable of conquering your fears? Or have you been trained to control your emotions?" Vamp asked giving Tatsumi an observant look

"Damn, does he suspect that I'm a member of Night Raid. I have to proceed with caution from this point on." Tatsumi thought before he answered the question

"I was given a good deal of training by my master back at the Village. He used to be a soldier but he decided to come to the Village to live in peace. He even taught me my blacksmith skills." Tatsumi said with everyone listening

"I see that you were always dedicated to getting stronger. You remind me of myself when I was much younger. I was a member of the Northern Partas clan when I was a child but because the clan was weak they died." General Esdeath said in a casual tone

"Which reminds me, I'm sorry about the loss of your comrade Run." Tatsumi said in a solemn tone

"Don't concern yourself with his death Tatsumi. Though Run decided to take the initiative he should have known better than to fight Raiden carelessly. If it wasn't for Kurome we would have lost both Run and his teigu." General Esdeath told Tatsumi

"What did Kurome do exactly?" Tatsumi said with a strong sense of dread

"I added him to my collection." Kurome bluntly said oblivious to the shocked look she's getting from Tatsumi and Wave

"Kurome why, don't you think he should have been given a more proper rest?" Wave said in a surprised and concerned tone

"I did not want to see him die. With him added to my collection he will still be with us." Kurome said in a casual tone still oblivious to the look of horror from Tatsumi and Wave

"Still, I am not surprised that it was Raiden who managed to kill him. When I fought him last time I see that his power surpasses all of my expectations. I'm even more anxious to have a proper rematch with him and once I make him my pet I will see to it personally to find the land that both him and Vamp is from and bring to life new battles." General Esdeath said in a tone of excitement

"Which begs the question how did you and Raiden get here?" Wave asked

"I do not know but for now I am content. I have my queen, and like with Liquid Ocelot I have a purpose." Vamp said getting the General's attention

"The name Liquid Ocelot sounds strange." Kurome bluntly said

"There is more to the man and name than you realize. He is someone who is capable of getting results. Though I do not know whether or not his ambitions succeeded he has proven himself very capable. The only person Liquid considered a threat is a man named Solid Snake." Vamp briefly explained to everyone

"This Solid Snake must be powerful if your old boss was cautious of him." General Esdeath commented

"Yes, he is strong in his own way General Esdeath. Even though his body has been modified to rapidly age, it did not slow him down one bit. Him and Raiden had to work together to be able to kill me." Vamp told General Esdeath

"Then a fight against him should at the very least be interesting." General Esdeath said

 **(The Palace Dungeon)**

After the Jade had explained her side of the story to the Emperor she was quickly returned to the Dungeon. While she was there chained up, she had done nothing but think about all the possible ways she could escape. Unfortunately for her, she is slowly realizing that anything possible way of escaping would be met with resistance that she won't be prepared for. Not to mention that if she does for some reason escape the guards she'll have to face several teigu users including both of the Generals. After a few hours General Budo had made his way to the Dungeon and stood outside her cell.

"So what's the sentence General, is it lifetime imprisonment or the death penalty?" Jade asked but was already aware of the likely answer

"You'll have a public execution Jade. It will occur in a few days. I apologize, I have done all I could to convince his Majesty otherwise. But that Damn Prime Minister's influence is greater than I originally anticipated, especially towards his Majesty." General Budo said in a somber yet stoic tone

"Well considering what I'm charged with it's not too surprising. Thanks for at least trying General." Jade responded in a slightly grateful tone

"I'm curious about something Jade, you had information on Raiden yet you chose not to use it to save yourself. Why didn't you say anything knowing it could have saved you?" General Budo asked

"The same reason you chose not to tell people who he really is.' Jade said which surprised the General

"How did you . ." General Budo said before Jade cut him off

"When I was being interrogated and while we were at the throne room, you never questioned me about Raiden. So you either know who he is or have a few ideas." Jade said

"I have a few ideas but nothing is concrete. When I read the early reports about Raiden, I considered him as a powerful warrior. Though as more reports of Raiden started to come in and after my clash against him. I saw within his eyes the fires of resolve, a drive that allows him to do whatever it takes and lets nothing stops him. After I fought him again I started to see him less as an enemy and more as a warrior with a powerful resolve to end this wretched corruption. Which is all too similar to my resolve to protect his Majesty and the glory of the Empire. Though it is unfortunate that our ambitions requires us to fight each other I have nothing but respect for him." General Budo explained to Jade

"I see." Jade said in a somber tone and understanding tone before General Budo left. Though before he went far he gave Jade a look from the corner of his eye

"I will be the one to execute you Jade. Though people will consider you a traitor, I will make sure you are given an honorable burial and will be remembered as a respectable Soldier." General Budo had said before he left

"Looks like I'm officially screwed, Unless a miracle happens I'm as good as dead." Jade thought to herself while in the dungeon cell

 **(The Palace Hallway)**

Though the effort was not easy for Tatsumi he had managed to get away from General Esdeath and the remainder of her group. Esdeath had to go and meet with the Prime Minister to discuss the state of the conflict with the Revolutionary army, Night Raid, and Raiden. As well as discuss the merging of both her group and Syura's Wild Hunt. Wave, Kurome, and Vamp had left to do their own thing. They were reluctant to let Tatsumi go but after assuring them that there is no way he can escape with so many guards around they allowed him to do wander around.

"Alright, I have to find a nice quiet place around here for me to bring out my teigu. Once I do that I can turn invisible and sneak out here." Tatsumi thought to himself as he was walking around the Palace. Even though Tatsumi didn't acknowledge it, he is having a strong suspicion that someone is following him.

Not wanting to take any chances Tatsumi had focused more on his surroundings while he was looking for a quiet and isolated are within the Palace. After spending a few minutes searching Tatsumi had eventually found a spot where the guards haven't gone to.

"OK this is my chance." Tatsumi said before he brought out Incursio. Before Tatsumi could do anything further a voice had caught his attention

"Looks like a member of Night Raid is among us." A male voice had said causing Tatsumi to turn around and see a patrol guard

"Damn I was seen. If I don't act fast then I'll end up dead or exposed." Tatsumi thought while looking at the guard

"Yes I know who you are, Your name is Tatsumi. You are the owner of the teigu Incursio after the previous owner Bulat died." The guard had said

"Wait how did you know all that?" Tatsumi asked in a confused tone

"Well it's good to see you alone at least." The guard said before transforming revealing to be Chelsea

"Chelsea it's good to see you again." Tatsumi said hugging Chelsea out of gratitude before letting go out of slight embarrassment

"I'm glad to see you as well Tatsumi. To be honest I was afraid you were going to kill me a second there. I guess my teigu works better than I thought." Chelsea said in a calm tone

"Wait a second, what are you doing here? Did you come here alone or with other people?" Tatsumi asked in a concerned tone

"I came alone, If I told the others of my idea then they would try to stop me. Using my teigu I managed to blend in with the guards. Besides I figured this would be a good way for me to make use of my infiltration skills. The revolutionary army does have spies here after all." Chelsea briefly explained to Tatsumi

"I appreciate this Chelsea I really do, but your acting like an idiot. I know that you see me as a valuable comrade but I don't want you to put yourself in danger like this. Too many people died and I don't want to see another person added to the list. I care about everyone with Night Raid." Tatsumi said oblivious to the slight blush Chelsea is having

"Well I'm here so let's focus on getting out of here. If we stay for too long we'll probably get some unwanted attention." Chelsea told Tatsumi

"Wait, there is someone else we have to help. Her name is Jade and if we don't help her she's going to get killed." Tatsumi said

"Are you crazy, it's already risky enough for just the two of us. But if we add a third person it's a disaster waiting to happen." Chelsea said voicing her objection

"I know it's risky but there's a good reason to help her. I heard that Jade has helped Raiden and from what Raiden told us she's the soldier that saved Janey from those creeps from a while back. If Raiden is here he would want to help her if he's able to. I know it's naïve but we owe it to Raiden at least. If you don't want to help I'll understand." Tatsumi said

"Tch fine but we have to make it quick if we want to avoid suspicion." Chelsea said in a slightly reluctant tone

"Thank you Chelsea, I know I'm asking for a lot but I really appreciate this and I'm certain Raiden will appreciate this as well." Tatsumi said with a smile and a grateful tone which caused Chelsea to blush again

"Sure it's no problem, let's get going." Chelsea said in a kind tone

 **(The Palace Dungeon)**

After spending a few minutes searching around Chelsea while she was in her disguise and Tatsumi had searched around the Palace. After a while and a few close calls with getting discovered by the guards. Both of them had managed to find their way into the dungeon where Jade is. The only problem they have is finding Jade without alerting the other prisoners. Because if they get unwanted attention, then they could face the wrath of the whole Palace.

"Alright this is where they keep most of the captives. If my hunch is right then we should be able to find her." Chelsea told Tatsumi

"After we rescue her we're going to have to be careful when we travel around the Capital. Because if we mess up then all of us will get captured." Tatsumi told Chelsea

"My thoughts exactly." Chelsea responded before they looked around the Dungeon. After spending a few minutes searching for Jade they eventually found her chained to a wall in her cell.

"Excuse me are you Jade, former subordinate of General Budo?" Chelsea asked while in her disguise

"Yeah so who's asking?" Jade responded

"Your being transferred to another location. Tatsumi is here under General Esdeath's orders to supervise the process. Don't cause any trouble and everything will go smoothly." Chelsea said before she started to pick at the lock while in disguise

"Having trouble with your keys?" Jade asked in a sarcastic tone

"I'm new around here, just stay quiet and don't raise a fuss." Chelsea said in her disguise

"You would think members of Night Raid would be able to pick locks faster." Jade said shocking Chelsea and Tatsumi without them showing it

"Shut up or else I'll report you to the General and the transfer will be cancelled." Chelsea responded to Jade

"Fine, but I see General Esdeath herself." Jade said which startled both Tatsumi and Chelsea

"Looks like I got you both, if you guys were really sent here then you wouldn't have panicked at the mention of General Esdeath being here. Besides the guy Tatsumi has a weapon concealed in his pants. I don't go for what guys have in their pants, but I know when someone has a weapon hidden. What gave you away is the way you walk." Jade said explaining how she figured out that both Tatsumi and Chelsea are Night Raid members in disguise

"If you figured that out then you might have some questions for us." Tatsumi said before Chelsea opened the cell door

"Most people would get out of here, so why take such a risk rescuing me?" Jade asked before Chelsea went to her to pick the locks to the chains

"Because you helped out Raiden and I figured that he'll try to help you when he can." Tatsumi responded

"Thanks I appreciate this, now let's get out of here." Jade said before all of them left after Chelsea finished picking the locks to her chains

 **(Night Raid Training Grounds)**

"Not bad Susanoo, keep this up and I might have to use a quarter of my strength against you." Raiden said as he was training with Susanoo

"Your strength is something that should be praised Raiden, because I am an organic teigu I do not need to train as much as the others. But sparring with you had motivated me to improve my set of skills." Susanoo responded while training with Raiden

"I see that you two are working well together." Najenda said after she appeared

"Yeah after Susanoo helped me out back at the headquarters I figured that I should get as much training done as I can." Raiden responded fter stopping his spar with Susanoo

"I'm curious about something Raiden, the land that you come from. Are there more people like you, such as your body I mean?" Najenda asked

"Yeah there are lots of people that has similar bodies like mine but there are different functions. There are even lots of people who are similar to Vamp where I come from." Raiden responded

"Well have you recovered your memories of how you came here? A few months have passed and there might be a chance that you remembered something." Najenda asked hoping Raiden might have some answers

"I'm going to the lying to her again but I really have no choice. The reason is that I have no idea how I got here myself. If it wasn't for that damn machine I'd still be at home with everyone. Besides I still don't exactly know where this land is and they might think I'm crazy." Raiden thought before he decided to speak to Najenda with some guilt

"To be honest a lot of stuff is still feeling fuzzy, I remember a few things but they feel like a distant memory and it doesn't make sense." Raiden answered still feeling guilty about lying

"Well if your able to remember anything, then don't hesitate to let u know." Najenda said before she left Raiden and Susanoo for them to resume their training

"Hey boss Chelsea has been gone for a long time. Do you want me to go look for her?" Leone asked

"Chelsea said that she will be gone for a while and we have to trust her capabilities. Besides she has been doing assassination missions for years. She knows not to do anything careless." Najenda responded to Leone

"By the way, do you honestly believe Raiden's story about his memory loss? I know why Raiden is keeping certain things about his past a secret. But how he got here is still a mystery." Leone asked Najenda voicing her concerns

"Your right Leone, but we have no way of confirming or denying Raiden's story. For now, we have to wait until we can get the full story. Besides I think that Raiden doesn't know how he got here either." Najenda responded to Leone's concerns

 **(The Palace Grounds)**

After a good deal of time has passed Tatsumi, Chelsea, and Jade had managed to find their way outside the Palace and onto the Palace Grounds. Fortunately, they managed to avoid a lot of the guards without getting any suspicion. Though after a while they started to get worried since they were slowly realizing that they had absolutely no room for error. Because they know that one small slip up is all it will take for the whole plan to go up in smokes.

"Alright the exit isn't that far from here. All we have to do is keep going and we should be out of here really soon." Chelsea said while maintain her disguise

"We should be alright as long as we don't run into any . . ." Jade said before she noticed a single figure standing in their way. When they both had gotten a closer look at the figure they noticed that it was Vamp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vamp asked the small group of three

"Jade is being transferred to a different due to security concerns. Tatsumi is here to oversee the activity and for protection. In case Raiden comes and tries to rescue her." Chelsea briefly explained hoping that Vamp would believe it

"You underestimate me poorly if you thought that lie would work. I doubt Raiden told you, but I am capable of seeing through disguises. Besides, if Tatsumi really was here for security he would have his weapon ready instead of being hidden. In fact, I believe it is the same weapon as that armored teigu user I fought a while ago." Vamp said before he though knives at Tatsumi, Jade, and Chelsea.

After the knives were thrown Jade had quickly dodged them out of instinct since she uses knives herself. Chelsea had barely managed to dodge them but her disguise was removed as a result. Tatsumi on the other hand decided to bring out his teigu since he realized that there is no talking out of this situation and deflected the knife that was thrown at him.

"It appears that my suspicions were right, I am giving you this one chance to surrender. Or you can face the consequences." Vamp said to Tatsumi and the others

"Well since there's no point in hiding I can just fight you at my full strength. INCURSIO!" Tatsumi yelled before he activated his teigu and equipped his armor

"So that is how your teigu works. Let's see if your capable of killing me." Vamp said challenging Tatsumi

Tatsumi had quickly dashed towards Vamp and had swung his weapon at Vamp with a furious speed. Vamp quickly dodged each swing with relative ease successfully predicting each swing. After a few seconds Vamp had dodged the attack again and jump over Tatsumi. Once Vamp was behind Tatsumi he had kicked him back but found himself dodging and blocking several punches from Jade.

Once Vamp had dodged another punch, he had grabbed Jade's arm and tossed her over to the side. Then out of instinct Vamp had quickly back stepped to dodge another attack from Tatsumi. After Tatsumi's attack missed he had ran towards Vamp and threw a punch at him. Vamp had dodged it but he was unable to avoid Tatsumi's kick which launched him back a bit. Wanting to follow up, Tatsumi had pursued Vamp and relentlessly attacked him with his spear. Vamp had successfully dodge each attack but he barely succeeded since he didn't have much room to move.

"Those attacks of yours have so much emotion behind them. Assassins and soldiers need to be able to keep their emotions under control. That is how I was able to suspect your connection to Night Raid." Vamp said in a slightly mocking tone causing Tatsumi to attack further in rage

"Tatsumi don't let him get to you!" Chelsea yelled to Tatsumi

"I know, but it hard to focus knowing I have to protect you and Jade." Tatsumi had thought to himself before having an idea

After having his idea Tatsumi had thrown his weapon at Vamp but he dodged it by moving slightly to the left. After throwing his weapon Tatsumi had then dashed towards Vamp and engaged him in hand to hand fighting. After a few seconds of fighting, Tatsumi had grabbed Vamps arm and held on to him. Before Vamp could respond, Tatsumi materialized his weapon and attacked Vamp with a good amount of force. The attack was strong enough to send Vamp back a good distance. After knocking back Tatsumi had gotten Jade and Chelsea and made way for the exit. Though before they got too close a powerful thunderbolt appeared before them.

"Strange timing for a storm." Chelsea commented

"It's no storm it's something worse, General Budo is here." Jade said in a tone of panic before looking around to see General Budo

"Jade, out of respect I am giving you a choice. You can surrender or face my wrath." General Budo told Jade in a bold tone

"Sorry General, but I'm screwed either way." Jade said before she went to fight her former General.

Once Jade went to fight General Budo, she had thrown a punch at the General's face. Unfortunately for her, Budo had blocked it with ease and punched Jade in the stomach. The punch was strengthened by his Gauntlet teigu's electricity and Jade was launched back a good distance. After Jade was launched her back had hit the wall and she was unconscious.

"You have done well to survive a direct hit Jade. but I will let nothing stand in the way of my duties." General Budo said to Jade before blocking a hit from Tatsumi. After blocking the hit, General Budo had grabbed Tatsumi's weapon and threw him a good distance while he was still holding it. After being thrown Tatsumi had briefly struggled to get up but managed to muster the strength to attack Budo again.

Prepared for Tatsumi, General Budo had blocked Tatsumi's attack and punched Tatsumi in the chest with a powerful electric punch. Tatsumi was launched back to the walls a result but before he could try to do anything, Budo had hit Tatsumi with a powerful blast of lightning. After being hit with the lightning blast, Tatsumi was knocked back even further but still managed to stay standing. When Tatsumi quickly looked around he noticed several guards coming while some of them have already apprehended Jade and Chelsea.

"I can't believe this, too many things went wrong too quickly. If I die here, then at the very least I can make my stand here." Tatsumi thought before he decided to fight with all his strength. Though before he could do anything though Tatsumi quickly dodged a barrage of ice shards from General Esdeath

"I see that Raiden isn't the only one who dared to intrude into the Palace. Let's see if you're as strong as he is." General Esdeath said before she charged to attack

Once General Esdeath had gotten close she decided to give a fast barrage of attacks using her sword. Tatsumi has blocked a good amount of the attacks before General Esdeath kicked him. The kick was strong enough to launch Tatsumi towards Wave and he grabbed Tatsumi by the neck and slammed him to the ground. While Tatsumi is on the ground General Esdeath had used her abilities to freeze Tatsumi's whole body. After his body was frozen Tatsumi couldn't maintain his teigu anymore from his fight with Vamp, Budo, and Esdeath and his armor broke apart revealing his true appearance.

"Tatsumi is a member of Night Raid. I can't believe what I'm seeing." Wave said shocked at the Revelation.

"My darling Tatsumi, is the enemy of the Empire." General Esdeath said shocked at what she's seeing.

"General, this can be dealt with later. For now, we all have a job to do." Vamp told General Esdeath

"Your right." General Esdeath said before she knocked out Tatsumi

 **(Moments Later)**

It has been a few hours since Tatsumi was knocked out by General Esdeath. When Tatsumi woke up he found himself inside the dungeon beneath the Palace. Tatsumi felt some level of regret for not leaving when he had the chance but it was quickly shrugged off. The reason is that the both of them knew the risks and they did what they felt was the right decision. Though when he looked back on the escape attempt Tatsumi felt something off. When they went near the exits he realizes that Vamp was there and he suspected Tatsumi the entire time. Before Tatsumi could think on things further he looked around and noticed General Esdeath entered the cell. Tatsumi dreaded what the General will do since she found out his connection to Night Right. Though once she got close she decided to kiss him on the lips. The kiss caught Tatsumi completely by surprise but he was in no position to do anything.

"My dear Tatsumi, I finally have gotten another kiss from you." General Esdeath said after she kissed Tatsumi

"Aren't you going to kill me Esdeath? I have been revealed to be a member of Night Raid after all." Tatsumi said in a bold tone prepared for the worst

"Even in the face of death you show no fear, it is magnificent. To answer your question my dear Tatsumi, you are to be granted a public execution along with the other two you tried to escape with. Though I can grant you full amnesty if you pledge your loyalty to me." General Esdeath told Tatsumi

"You think I'm going to pledge my loyalty to you Esdeath? Knowing full well that I'll have to serve the Empire that I'm fighting that has caused the suffering of so many people, especially to me and my friends? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR ASKING?!" Tatsumi yelled to get his point across to General Esdeath

"I see, well you will change your mind soon enough. Though if you do not, I will be the one to kill you at the execution." General Esdeath told Tatsumi before she left. After General Esdeath left Tatsumi's cell she encountered Vamp who was waiting nearby

"Are you alright General?" Vamp asked in a concerned tone

"I'm fine Vamp, Tatsumi is still incredible as I thought. Even in the face of such a hopeless situation he is still defiant and does not give in to fear, he is very strong with a great deal of potential. He is everything I want in my lover and more." General Esdeath said in an awe-struck tone

"I see that General, you are still committed to him such as I am committed to my queen. It was very fortunate for her to be assigned with us." Vamp said

"By the way, did you suspect who Tatsumi was since the beginning?" General Esdeath asked

"Not initially, but seeing Tatsumi after the mission with the Path of Peace. Not to mention that the armored teigu user did not appear. Too many things weren't adding up and I started to get suspicious." Vamp briefly explained to Esdeath

"Why didn't you say anything about your suspicions?" General Esdeath asked

"I didn't have any concrete proof, and no matter how suspicious I was he was with you and posed no threat. Besides if it turned out I was right, then I was confident that you would have been able to change him. I've seen it happen before in some form and you were definitely capable of changing him." Vamp explained to the General

"I see that you have confidence in my abilities to make him mine. In that case I shall tell you something. He will be mine regardless, I plan to brutally attack him but miss his vital organs. Once everything dies down I shall pursuit him again and this time nobody shall get in the way." General Esdeath told Vamp

"Well I should warn you at the very least. Raiden will catch wind of the public execution and knowing him he wouldn't let them die. Are you prepared to fight him?" Vamp asked the General

"I've healed up and I am prepared, though if Budo is to fight him none of us are to interfere. I promised him that if he is to fight Raiden one on one then none are to interefere." General Esdeath told Vamp

"I see, then I will abide by that promise." Vamp responded to General Esdeath

 **(A different area of the Dungeon)**

"Wake up!" Syura yelled getting Chelsea's attention

"What do you want?" Chelsea said in a bold tone to the Prime Minister's som

"Just to have a few questions answered, if you give me acceptable answers then you will be granted a quick death." Syura told Chelsea with a sinister grin

"I'm telling you nothing, I would rather face death than to betray my comrads." Chelsea said in a bold tone to Syura

"Oh come now, there is no way that they will be able to rescue you. At the very least Raiden, since he will be good as dead if he so much as sets foot here." Syura said in a mocking tone

For a brief moment at the mention of Raiden, Chelsea didwonder if Raiden will come and try to save her. Chelsea knows that ever since the beginning she has done nothing but look at Raiden with suspicion and caution. To make matters worse she even proposed an idea that involves the girl that Raiden is looking after and has gotten a very negative response from him. A part of Chelsea wouldn't blame Raiden for not wanting to rescue her. Since she hasn't done much good by him and is responsible for putting Tatsumi in danger.

"No, I still refuse to sell out my comrades just for my own sake." Chelsea told Syura maintaining her defiant and bold tone

"Well have it your way Night Raid girl, but I'm not leaving empty handed." Syura said before having an even bigger grin

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked with a look of pure horror in her eyes

"I can't hurt Tatsumi because Esdeath and her people will be around him. That bitch Jade is protected by General Budo. But in your case, you need to be alive for the public execution but I can still have my fun with you." Syura said before he ripped off Chelsea's shirt

"NO GET AWAY!" Chelsea yelled trying to kick Syura but couldn't do anything since her body is chained up

"You being chained up makes this easy and convenient for me. Also, you can scream all you want but nobody can hear you. Though if someone did hear you it won't make a difference since everyone screams hear. You won't die, but for a while you're going to be my pet." Syura said before he proceeded to rape Chelsea

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chelsea yelled but couldn't be helped by anyone

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

"Tatsumi, Chelsea, and Jade are going to be publicly executed?" Raiden said in a surprised and concerned tone

"Yes, it's going to happen in a few days and both General Esdeath and General Budo will be there." Najenda briefly told Raiden and the rest of the Night Raid members

"Tatsumi and Chelsea." Akame said in a concerned tone at the situation

"It looks like Chelsea decided to take the initiative and try to rescue Tatsumi on her own using her teigu. Unfortunately, she bit off more than she could chew and got herself and Tatsumi caught and exposed in the process." Najenda said briefly summarizing the situation

"That idiot, I didn't think that she'll do something this careless. I'll be back everyone, I'm going to rescue our members and Jade while I'm at it." Raiden said making a motion to leave. Though before he went too far Akame had blocked his path.

"Raiden, you want to go rescue three people knowing full well that both of the Empire's strongest will be there? Not to mention most if not all of their teigu users and strong soldiers." Akame said mentioning what Raiden will be up against

"Pretty much, from what you're saying it sounds like I'll finally have a good challenge." Raiden said in a cocky tone

"Raiden, you said that you know better than to underestimate your opponents. So don't make an amateur mistake that could get you and those three people killed." Najenda told Raiden

"Well I can't just stand by and do nothing. Jade is going to be executed for helping me against that bastard's son. Tatsumi and Chelsea are going to be executed as well and they are our comrades. There is no way I'm going to let them die knowing I am capable of doing something." Raiden said voicing his thoughts on the whole situation

"I know Raiden, what I'm trying to say is that we need a plan or else we will only make things worse." Najenda told Raiden

"I take it you have a plan in mind boss?" Leone asked Najenda

"I do, but it's a big risk and nothing can go wrong. Susanoo you will be part of the rescue, so I am giving you my permission for you to use your full power I am aware of the risks but this is necessary. When it is time to use it is entirely at your discretion." Najenda told Susanoo

"Yes ma'am, I understand." Susanoo said

"Also Raiden for obvious reasons you will be part of the rescue as well. But if something goes wrong we will still keep our word and not train Janey to be an assassin. Though we will need to give her the general idea of what's going on, so that she won't be too worried about the situation." Najenda told Raiden

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Raiden said in a grateful tone

 **(The Public Arena)**

It is the moment of the execution and many nobles and citizens have attended to see the execution of Tatsumi, Chelsea, and Jade. Though at the Arena there are some special guests that are in attendance and they are Prime Minister Honest, Emperor Makoto, General Esdeath and the rest of her Jaegers, and Syura and the rest of the Wild Hunt. General Budo is there as well and the soldiers that works under him are there as well, even Kate and Maurice. Tatsumi, Jade, and Chelsea are each chained up to logs with each of their weapons set up near them. They each have different looks on their faces but they all have silent acceptance with no regrets.

"General Budo, please reconsider. Jade is no traitor, she is loyal to the Empire there has to be some sort of mistake!" Maurice yelled hoping to stop General Budo

"There must be a lot more to this story than we know, there has to be!" Kate yelled as well

"Jade has accepted her fate with dignity. I advise the both of you to do the same." General Budo said in a tone that would take no arguments. After a few more minutes the young Emperor decided to speak to the three prisoners while addressing the crowd

"You three have been charged taking direct actions against the Empire under numerous charges. Therefore, it is by my order that you three are to be publicly executed by both of the Generals of the Empire. Do any of you have any last words before your deaths?" The Emperor had asked

"I HAVE NO REGRETS, I'LL GLADLY STAND AGAINST THE WRETCHED CORRUPTION OF THIS EMPIRE A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!" Tatsumi yelled getting the cheers from the civilians in the audience and a grin from General Budo

"YOU'LL SUFFER IN UNSPEAKABLE WAYS PRIME MINISTER HONEST. SO DON'T GET TOO COMFORTABLE FROM WHERE YOUR AT. RAIDEN WILL KILL YOU AND HE WILL HAVE NO MERCY FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Jade yelled getting various cheers from the audience as well while also getting a grin from General Budo

"BEGIN THE EXECUTION!" Emperor Makoto yelled before General Budo stepped up ready to kill Jade and then Chelsea

"Jade, I'm sorry it has come to this. Though before you die I want you to know that I am proud of all that you have done. You will always have my respect." General Budo told Jade before he threw a powerful thunder punch. Before the punch had landed Budo had hit something hard as if his attack was blocked. Then after hitting the hard thing Budo was knocked back. When he looked to see what happened he saw that it was Raiden and he blocked General Budo's attack saving Jade and the others.

"Kept you waiting huh?" Raiden said in a mocking tone after saving Jade

"IT'S RAIDEN!" Someone in the audience yelled before a good number of people in the audience ran away out of fear for his reputation. While a good number of them had stayed behind.

"Raiden, I am excited to see you again. We should pick up where we left off last time." General Esdeath said wanting to fight Raiden again

Before any of them could do anything two people had jumped from the audience and stood in front of General Esdeath and General Budo. They both attacked the Generals knocking them back a good distance. After the Generals were knocked back Akame appeared and managed to grab both Tatsumi's and Chelsea's teigus.

"You guys came." Tatsumi said happy to see everyone

"Of course we did, we wouldn't leave you behind now would we." Leone said in a gleeful tone

"Thanks for the rescue Raiden, I know its trouble but I really appreciate this." Jade told Raiden

"No problem, it's just like Leone said, I'm not the type of person to abandon people." Raiden said before he started to free Tatsumi, Jade, and Chelsea

"You helped me despite everything I've done, why Raiden?" Chelsea asked

"Just because I don't agree with the things you've done doesn't mean I want you dead. Besides you never tried to get us killed and everything you've done was with good intentions." Raiden said before he helped her up

"Hehehe, so Raiden and more Night Raid members are here. This is a chance for the Generals to deal with them in one fell swoop." Prime Minister Honest thought to himself

"Jade where is your teigu?" Raiden asked

"Don't worry, it is somewhere that I can get to at any time literally." Jade answered

After everyone was settled they had taken a look at both of the General and the seats around the arena. They noticed that the other teigu users and Vamp are near the Prime Minister and the Emperor. Raiden made a motion for all of them to go, but stood opposite of the Generals while the others stood behind wondering what he is planning. General Budo decided to take a similar action and stepped forward to Raiden noticing and impressed by the resolve that Raiden is displaying.

"None of you are to interfere with this. Raiden is mine to deal with." General Budo said stopping his soldiers from approaching the arena

"I don't want any of you to interfere either. It is clear that this is a matter of pride and honor which will make for an excellent fight." General Esdeath told her troops and her Jaegers before she went up to the audience seats excited for what will happen.

"Everyone, get out of here, I'll handle this alone." Raiden told everyone

"But Raiden, General Budo is very powerful we have to go now." Leone told Raiden

"We will only be pursued if we run. Besides it looks like General Budo wants to settle this and this looks like the perfect time and place to do it. I don't want any of you to interfere in any way." Raiden said before he focused on General Budo

"Raiden, there is no way we will let you fight him alone." Leone said only for Raiden to point his sword at her

"It's as Esdeath said this is a matter of honor, so if any of you interfere I'll kill you myself. Besides I don't plan on dying here." Raiden said before he focused on Budo

"Why do you fight against us Raiden? Behind your words and actions I see that there is more to this than a sense of duty. From what I see your resolve is strong and there must be a reason for it." General Budo said voicing his thoughts to Raiden

"I can ask you the same thing General Budo. But to answer your question, let's just say that I have seen a lot in my past and it relates to this. The corruption here is twisted and it needs to be stopped. Where I come from I fight stuff like this all the time and I have seen what happens if the corruption succeeds. It may not look like it but I have seen more than you could imagine, more than even Night Raid. I was told that you understand honor General Budo. So why do you tolerate the corruption like this?" Raiden asked Budo

"My family has served the Empire for many generations. You could say I was born into it and I have dedicated my life to serving the greatness of the Empire. As I have told you before I am aware of the corruption and once the revolution is dealt with, the corruption is next starting with its source." General Budo answered

"Well it looks like there is only one way to settle this. I see that you are only doing what you believe in, but I must do the same thing." Raiden said readying his sword stance

"I agree with you Raiden. Though I do wish that the circumstances of our first meeting were different. If it was then we would have been great comrades. But as it stands I will let nothing threaten the Empire or his Majesty." General Budo said readying a stance as well

"He's just like me, and will do whatever it takes for his goals. He has resolve and is fully committed to his ideals. Though I wish things were different, IT HAS TO BE THIS WAY!" Raiden and Budo thought before they clashed ready to fight to the death

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **If people are uncomfortable about the rape scene in this chapter I apologize. Plsea keep in mind that raping people is something that Syura will do since he has done it in the manga. Since he couldn't do anything to Jade since Budo would likely kill him for it, he figured Chelsea is the next best thing as long as he doesn't kill her. As I have said before this story is rated M and I want to make use of it.**

 **Also the next chapter will have a major event and it will start with a big showdown, Raiden vs General Budo.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 8 the beast of sound)**

"Otacon something is really weird with this kid. I noticed that his flute is odd but that's just it." Snake said noticing Nyau and his teigu

"Don't be fooled by his appearance Snake. That guy is named Nyau and he is a lot stronger than he looks. His teigu is called Scream and it has the power to manipulate the emotions of people by sound." Otacon said

"Hmm it looks like the way to deal with him is pretty straightforward then. I just have to have a strong will and I can resist it, though to avoid the trouble entirely I can just equip something to block the sound rendering his weapon useless. Also it appears that it's not suited for group battles since it can't differentiate between friend and foe." Snake told Otacon

"True but it won't protect you from its trump card. Once activated it will make the user much stronger. Which will improve his combat abilities greatly." Otacon said in a worried tone

"If that's it then he doesn't sound like a problem. To be honest he sounds like less of a challenge than Vulcan Raven." Snake said before he engaged Nyau

 **Read and Review**

 **Thank you**


	22. Chapter 22 kill the thunder pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This chapter concludes the two parts and a major event will happen in this chapter.**

 **Ever since I started this story the fight between Raiden and General Budo is something that I have been excited to do. I knew that I couldn't just jump into it, since it needed time for proper build up. I hope you guys enjoy the fight between the two forces of thunder.**

* * *

Chapter 22 kill the thunder pt 2

 **(The Public Arena)**

The members of Night Raid and the significant members of the Empire is present for an incredible battle that is happening before their very eyes. The battle that is occurring is the fight between The Great General Budo against the Cyborg Raiden. To those who are unfamiliar with the ways of battle such as the many people in the audience sees a fight between two powerful people. Though for those who have years of experience on the battlefield they see something more. They see two individuals who has spent a great deal of their lives in battle fighting each other with nothing but their skill and resolve. General Budo fights for the glory of the Empire and seeks to end both the revolutionary army and the corruption because they both threaten the legacy of the Empire. Raiden on the other hand fights for the people who has suffered under the corruption and can do nothing to defend themselves. Though they both have good intentions, their beliefs for how to handle the problem has ultimately caused them to be on opposite sides and inevitably clash. They have a great deal of respect for each other.

After Raiden and Budo clashed, Budo had grabbed Raiden's arm and threw him to the side. While Raiden is at a distance Budo had decided to blast Raiden with his teigu Adramelech at Raiden while there is space between the two. Seeing the thunder blasts coming, Raiden had recovered quickly and decided to focus on dodging each blast from Budo. Raiden was tempted to use his teigu to summon a barrier, but something inside Raiden told him that the fight would be better and more honorable if he used only his sword and nothing else.

After spending a few seconds dodging the blasts, Raiden had ran towards Budo with a plan in mind. Once Raiden had gotten close he had taken a direct hit from Budo's thunder blast but managed to hold his ground. After enduring the blast Raiden had quickly moved closer to Budo and delivered a powerful slash at the General. Though before Raiden could deliver a follow up attack, Budo had hit Raiden with a thunder empowered uppercut. The punch was so strong Raiden was knocked back a good distance while Budo was briefly staggered from the slash attack. After a brief second, Budo had dashed towards Raiden at an impressive speed. Raiden was prepared to block a direct hit but what happened next had caught him off guard. Budo had hit the ground with a powerful thunder punch. When the fist made impact, a powerful thunderous explosion had occurred and Raiden was briefly staggered by the blast. The brief moment was what Budo planned for since it allowed him to hit Raiden with a barrage of powerful punches for a few seconds. Then at the last punch, Budo had hit Raiden in the face with a thunderous punch and it knocked Raiden a good distance causing him to let go of his sword. When Raiden recovered he was unharmed for the most part but his helmet was destroyed revealing his face.

After seeing Raiden's true face, Maurice, Kate, and Wave was shocked to see that Raiden's real identity is Jack. Vamp is not surprised at this since he has history with Raiden in the past. General Esdeath saw his face but didn't care since she is still excited at the fact that Raiden has shown himself to be very strong, but wishes that it was her fighting Raiden and not Budo. General Budo on the other hand has a neutral look on his face, which is something that Raiden noticed.

"Why aren't you surprised General, could it be that you figured out who I was sooner?" Raiden said while quickly looking for his sword and finding it

"Yes Raiden, when we sparred months ago I felt something was off and it was easy to figure out who you were. Is it safe to assume that you stand by your decision to fight against me and the Empire?" General Budo said knowing Raiden's likely answer

"It's a pretty good assumption General." Raiden said before he put his fists up ready for CQC fighting

"Then consider this your last order from me Raiden. Let us make this the greatest fight of our lives!" General Budo said before he charged at Raiden while Raiden did the same

Once the two had gotten close Raiden's and Budo's fists had clashed against each other. After a brief second the two had spent several seconds colliding their fists against each other. For several seconds Raiden and Budo had managed to land several punches against each other. Realizing that this can't go on for too long Raiden decided to go on the defensive against Budo. When Budo threw another punch at Raiden, the punch was blocked. Raiden then punched Budo in the side of the chest repeatedly for a few seconds. Then after the last hit Raiden had then threw the General into the air but not too far up. Before Budo had landed, Raiden had hit Budo with a barrage of punches of his own. Once Raiden was done, he grabbed Budo and threw him at a good distance. Raiden had made a move to get to his sword, but Budo recovered quicker than Raiden anticipated and landed a direct hit to Raiden with a thunder blast. The blast knocked Raiden back but he quickly recovered and focused on Budo.

"Not bad Budo, you remind me of someone else I fought a while ago. But I wonder if you're as strong as him." Raiden said remembering his fight against Senator Armstrong

"You're as strong as I hoped Raiden, but don't think that this fight is finished yet." General Budo said with a hint of pride in his voice

"The skill and power those two have displayed. I wish that it was me that was fighting them." General Esdeath thought while watching Raiden and Budo fight with a good deal of excitement and anticipation

"Raiden is this strong, I'm glad he's on our side." Leone thought while impressed at seeing Raiden fight General Budo one on one

After a brief second, Budo had generated energy from his teigu and after a brief second a several clouds had gathered. Before Raiden could do anything, several thunderbolts had struck near Raiden and the cyborg quickly realized what happened. Raiden was surprised that Budo was able to create thunderstorms and use it at his command but he did not show it. Raiden decided to run around the arena to dodge as many thunderbolts as he can. Though as Raiden was running, Budo quickly appeared in front of him and tried to punch Raiden. The punch was quickly blocked and Raiden kicked the General in the chest. Even though Raiden had knocked away Budo, it was what Budo wanted since a quick second later Raiden was struck by lightning. What happened next surprised everyone, because Raiden had stood where he was struck at and looked unharmed.

"That attack won't work on me General Budo." Raiden said before he went into his Jack the Ripper persona

"Why, what are you?" General Budo asked in a tone that was a mix of excitement and fear at what he's seeing

" _Because I am lightning, the rain transformed_." Raiden said before he charged at General Budo. Once Raiden got close their fists had clashed against each other again

"Unbelievable, to think that we had someone as strong as him all this time." Leone said while stunned at the killing intent she is feeling from Raiden while he is in his Jack the Ripper persona.

"General Budo, this is what you wanted isn't it. An honorable battle at the hands of a worthy opponent." Jade thought to herself while watching the intense fight before her

"This is incredible, I knew Raiden is strong and incredible. But this is more than I possibly expected." Tatsumi thought while watching the fight

"His power surpasses that of any teigu." Susanoo thought to himself amazed at what he's seeing

"Maybe Raiden really is a one-man army." Akame thought to herself while on guard for anything

After their fists had collided Raiden was the first to react. Before Budo could do anything, Raiden had kicked Budo across the face and jumped over the General. Before Raiden landed he kicked Budo in the back staggering him for a bit. Budo quickly recovered and made a move to punch Raiden. Anticipating this, Raiden had quickly pulled Budo's arm and threw him back. Raiden had managed to quickly get to his sword and recovered it just as the General was recovering.

Realizing that Raiden now how his sword back, Budo quickly realized that the real fight was about to begin. Budo decided to shoot several thunder blasts at Raiden until he could think of a good strategy to use against Raiden. Unfortunately for Budo, Raiden was quickly cutting through each of the thunder blasts with his sword and was getting closer to the General. Once Raiden had gotten close, Budo had caused a thunderous explosion while Raiden was close. The explosion was strong enough to knock Raiden back causing him to land on his back.

Seeing an opportunity, Budo decided to pursuit Raiden and tried to blast him with lightning with from his teigu, though before Budo got too close, Raiden haad rolled forward towards Budo. Once Raiden had gotten close Raiden had slashed at Budo once again. Then after a quick second Raiden had grabbed his sword with his foot and furiously slashed at Budo landing every hit. Then Raiden had thrown his sword into the air and delivered a powerful punch to the General and knocked him back a good distance. After knocking Budo back Raiden had grabbed his sword and dashed towards Budo.

Seeing Raiden coming Budo decided dash towards him as well at an incredible speed. Once the two had gotten closer to each other, their attacks has furiously clashed against each other with their respective weapons. Raiden's sword attacks were parried but Budo's punched were blocked. Though neither of them are showing any signs of slowing down. After a few more seconds of punching and parrying each other's attacks the two had ended up striking each other in the face with a good deal of force. The strength of the impact was strong enough to be felt by everyone in the area and the attack had caused the two to be knocked back a bit.

"Raiden is not just a freak, but a force of nature that rivals General Esdeath. If he is not dealt with soon, then he stands to be a bigger threat than Night Raid." Prime Minister Honest thought with a hint of fear in his eyes that was noticed by Syura.

"Hehehe don't worry pop, I know what to do with Raiden." Syura thought while having an idea

After the two were knocked back the both of them had looked at each other fully focused on the other. As the two looked at each other they both started to laugh while they were trying to think of a strategy for the fight.

"It has been too long since I was truly tested in battle. If you had accepted my offer, then there is no doubt that our spar would be a legendary one. Even though we must fight each other, you are a worthy foe Raiden and I am glad to have this moment. You have truly earned my respect." General Budo said before he resumed his fighting stance

" _You've earned my respect as well General, not just as a soldier and warrior, but as a human being. I have to admit though, when I'm like this not a lot of people has lasted this long and lived. If I'd have met you much sooner and under different circumstances then maybe I would have joined you. But like you, I have a sense of duty to fulfill and I am not turning back or abandoning the people that need me._ " Raiden said to Budo before returning to his stance as well.

After a moment has passed, Budo had decided to charge up his teigu and generate a huge amount of electricity. Raiden had ran to the General not wanting to risk any surprises but it was too late. Budo had launched a powerful electric beam of energy at Raiden and it was strong enough to knock him back. Raiden had managed to recover his ground, but he was enduring the beam. Raiden had then mustered up a good deal of strength and pushed through the electric beam which shocked everyone who was watching. After a few seconds of pushing, Raiden had managed to increase his speed and managed to get to Budo. Once Raiden had gotten to Budo, he had delivered a strong downward slash at Budo cutting his face and armor. After the slash attack Raiden had punched Budo in the face and it sent him back a good distance. After Budo recovered from being knocked back he found himself laughing before punching the ground.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST FIGHT, OF MY LIFE RAIDEN!" General Budo yelled with excitement before he charged up his gauntlets at full power and dashed towards Raiden

Seeing this Raiden had repeated the General's action and dashed towards the General with a sword attack at full strength. When both Raiden and Budo clashed against each other, there was a powerful shockwave of power that was felt by everyone. The two had struggled against each other for several seconds showing no signs of backing down. Then in an instant General Budo had caused an explosion using his teigu and pushed back Raiden. General Budo saw an opportunity to give Raiden a direct hit and proceeded to try to punch Raiden with a powerful electric punch. Reacting quickly Raiden had decided to quickly move to the side and allowed the momentum of the attack to move Budo forward. As Budo was moving forward Raiden had slashed at the General at an intense speed. When Budo turned around to counter attack, Raiden slashed Budo's fist every time he tried to punch him. Then Raiden had slashed at Budo at an intense speed. Then Raiden finished it all up by stabbing Budo winning the fight.

"This fight is over General Budo." Raiden said to General Budo after he stabbed him. Before Raiden could remove his sword, General Budo grabbed him with his remaining strength.

"Wait Raiden, I know its selfish of me. But I have a request that I need you to fulfill." General Budo said weakly in a low tone with the little strength he has left

"What is it?" Raiden said wanting to listen to what the General has to say

"I know that the corruption needs to be stopped. I planned on dealing with the source of the corruption once the rebels were dealt with. But I see that as things stand I won't be able to succeed. With you helping the rebels, the revolutionary army will be able to succeed. But if they do, I fear for what they will do to his Majesty. Please fulfill the request of an old man and save his Majesty. I fear that the Prime Minister has done too much damage and has twisted the young Majesty's mind. If the rebels win, then there is nothing stopping them from killing his Majesty for the corruption. As an Emperor, he will face death with dignity. But it is not fair that he must die due to the poisonous manipulation of that fucking Prime Minister. I failed to prevent the Prime Minister's influce from going too far but it is not too late to save him. Please save his Majesty take him away from here if you must, but don't let him die." General Budo explained to Raiden

"Don't worry General Budo, I will make sure no child dies under my watch. You have my word." Raiden said after calming down from his Jack the Ripper persona and taking a quick glance at the young Emperor. After Raiden made his promise he let go of General Budo and the General fell to the ground while face up.

"Thank you for helping this old man. This is a good way for me to die, in an honorable battle." General Budo said before he died

"General Budo, I will never forget all that you have taught me." Jade thought to herself planning to mourn Budo at a later time

"Grr he killed General Budo all by himself. Soon word will spread and we will have many deserters." Prime Minister Honest thought while suppressing his rage and fear of Raiden.

After seeing Budo's corpse Raiden wanted to mourne the General but knew that it wasn't the time or the place for it. However, he knew that there was at least one thing Raiden can do to honor Budo's memory. Raiden had gotten the gauntlets from each of Budo's arms and put them on his own arms. After Raiden had put on Budo's teigu there was a strong burst of electricity. Then after the electric burst Raiden's eyes had glowed blue for a brief moment before the light dissipated. What is seen by everyone is clear much to Prime Minister Honest's fear. Raiden has claimed Budo's teigu as his own and is now the owner of two teigus which is history in the making. After Raiden became the owner of the new teigu he looked towards Night and started talking to them.

"Get out of here now, I'll catch up later since there's one more thing I have to do." Raiden said

"We need to leave right now Raiden, what do you need to do?" Leone asked before Raiden blocked an attack from General Esdeath

"I need to break the ice." Raiden said before he found himself fighting Esdeath herself

After blocking the hit, Raiden and Esdeath had spent a few seconds clashing swords against each other. They attacked each other at an incredible speed that stunned the Prime Minister finally believing the reports that Raiden is just as strong as Esdeath. The members of Night Raid were also impressed at what their seeing. Some of them had a hard time believing that Raiden managed to critically wound Esdeath and force her and her team to retreat. But after seeing Raiden single handily kill Budo, claim a second teigu which is unheard of, and still be in a good enough condition to fight Esdeath. They realize that Raiden's power is something to be both feared and respected. A few more ments have passed and both Raiden and Esdeath had stopped attacking each other and stood face to face against each other with their blades clashed.

"In the span of a few months, you keep surpassing all of my expectations of you Raiden. The power you displayed back at the Canyon where we fought, killing General Budo all by yourself with no help, and claiming his teigu as your own. You are truly strong Raiden, the Prime Minister is right to be afraid of you. Though I am the only one who shall best you and once I do. You will be my pet, power such as yours is something people can only dream of fighting and I will not let this opportunity slip past me." General Esdeath said with a sinister smile

"You think you have what it takes to kill me Esdeath? You're not the first person to have thought that, and you're most certainly not going to be the last." Raiden declared before he fought Esdeath further

The two had continued to fight furiously against each other for a few minutes. During the fight Esdeath had blasted several ice shards at Raiden while she maintained her attack assault. Seeing the ice shards, Raiden had quickly destroyed the ice shards by cutting them into pieces. After Raiden cut the shards Raiden had decided to try to make use of his teigu. Raiden decided to focus on Adramelech and after a brief second, Raiden managed to send a thunder blast at Esdeath. Reacting quickly, Esdeath summoned an ice barrier and managed to block the thunder blast. Seeing a brief window of opportunity, Raiden decided to try to attack Esdeath further. Though before Raiden got too close he quickly noticed that Esdeath used her abilities to launch herself into the air. Seeing Esdeath in the air, Raiden sent several thunder blasts at Esdeath hoping to give her a direct hit. Seeing the thunder blasts, Esdeath sent several blasts of ice at each blast of thunder and defended herself from the attack.

"MAHAPADMA!" Esdeath yelled before she landed on the ground freezing time

Raiden managed to resist the frozen time, but he was not as resistant to it as he was before. Esdeath noticed this and slashed Raiden's chest several times causing him to bleed. After a few seconds, time had started to resume but Raiden found himself blocking several sword attacks from Esdeath. After a few seconds of blocking Esdeath's attacks, Raiden ended up blocking Esdeath's attack with his arm. Raiden then managed to flip kick General Esdeath knocking her back. Before Esdeath was knocked too far back Raiden had managed to slash Esdeath causing her to bleed. After enduring the attack, Esdeath had dashed towards Raiden and clashed swords with him.

"You had finished fighting a powerful General Raiden and immediately after that your fighting me. Not to mention that your using a powerful teigu that you have no experience with. It is clear that your not fighting at your full strength but it won't be a problem once Kurome makes you a puppet. You will belong to both me and the Empire forever." General Esdeath said with a smile

"This is nothing, I once fought a group of people with no arms and my sword to my teeth." Raiden said holding his ground but is mentally frustrated at the fact that Esdeath has a point about him not at full strength

"I do not see why you continue to fight for the weak Raiden. Your power easily surpasses that of many people that you have met. Budo, myself, and Vamp are the only ones who are threats to you and instead of joining us you choose to side with the weak. A world where battles are endless and the weak perishes is a world that I am fighting for. General Esdeath told Raiden

"So you mean to tell me that the only thing you believe in is the strong destroying the weak? While the world itself is living an age of endless war that people like you will thrive in?" Raiden asked before he went into his Jack the Ripper persona

"Yes Raiden that is exactly what I'm fighting for. During my many campaigns, I had allowed the people to see things done to their loved ones and allowed them to leave so they can keep the war going. Should the Empire fall, I will go and create war with my own bare hands. The land that you and Vamp are from sounds like the perfect place for me to fulfill my ambitions." General Esdeath said with a sadistic glee

" _Then you're not as much of a monster as I thought. YOUR OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!"_ Raiden yelled before breaking through the clash and punching Esdeath

" _You have no regard for the lives you destroy! You take great satisfaction in creating war! You do it with no reasoning except to satisfy your own bloodlust! Your no better than the sons of bitches that made me a child soldier! I'll be doing the world and all of human life a favor by killing you!_ " Raiden said as he was punching Esdeath repeatedly

"This isn't good, I knew Raiden was strong but to see him hold his own after fighting General Esdeath. If by some off chance that he manages to kill the General, we're finished." Prime Minister Honest thought

"Keep fighting you two, I just need a bit more time to charge up my teigu." Syura thought while having a plan in mind

After Raiden had hit Esdeath with another punch he flip kicked her. The kick was strong enough to knock Esdeath back and Raiden made a move to deliver a strong slash to Esdeath. Unfortunately for Raiden, Esdeath had a hidden smirk as if she was panning something.

"MAHAPADMA!" Esdeath yelled which caught Raiden off guard. After freezing time Raiden was able to resist it much better than earlier. However, his movement speed had slowed down a good deal and Esdeath had moved quickly to stab Raiden repeatedly causing him to bleed further. After another second time had resumed and Raiden felt weakened but he still held his own against Esdeath.

"I could only freeze time once a day Raiden, but after meeting you I managed to improve on the ability. That naïve perspective you have, is the first thing I will correct once I claim you as my pet." Esdeath said before she attacked Raiden further causing the two to clash.

"INCURSIO!" Tatsumi yelled before he attacked Esdeath from the side. Unfortunately, Esdeath was prepared for the attack and quickly blocked it with her ice.

"I told you and the others to get out of here!" Raiden yelled while holding down General Esdeath

"There's no way I'm going to leave you alone with Esdeath Raiden!" Tatsumi yelled while he clashed against Esdeath ice

"You don't have to worry my dear Tatsumi. You always have a place within my heart. Once Raiden is dealt with, I can go back to reclaiming you as my own." Esdeath said before she lifted her leg to summon ice blocking an attack from Akame

"This isn't good, General Esdeath is at her limit. If this keeps up she could end up dead and we won't stand a chance against Raiden and Akame." Prime Minister Honest said slowly panicking at the thought of having to deal with Raiden and Akame

"Don't worry father, I have something that will deal with the both of them." Syura said before he used his teigu

After Syura made his statement he pointed his teigu at the small group. After a quick second, Syura's teigu had glowed and immediately after that a large circle had glowed beneath Raiden, Esdeath, Akame, and Tatsumi. The glow did catch them off guard but they did not show it since they were still focused on each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! ESDEATH IS STILL THERE, YOU COULD END UP KILLING HER!" Prime Minister Honest yelled to his son

"I'm trying to focus on Raiden and the Night Raid members but something is wrong. This hasn't happened to my teigu before, I can't stop it." Syura responded but was secretly glad at the chance to get rid of Esdeath.

After a few more seconds, the light beneath the group of four had glowed brighter. Then after a few moments a flash of light had briefly engulfed the area. Once the light completely dissipated the four of them had completely disappeared. The only thing that was left behind was a large circle that had strange markings on it. Then circle had was cackling with a bit of energy but that was just it. Near the circle was General Budo's corpse since it didn't disappear along with Raiden and the others.

"Let's get out of here." Leone said before her and Susanoo escaped while she carried Chelsea while Susanoo was carrying Jade. Nobody in the area pursued them since they were all trying to process what happened

"What did you do Syura?" Prime Minister Honest asked suppressing his rage

"My teigu didn't act like this before. It must have had a strange reaction to Raiden. It's going to take a few days for my teigu to fully recharge." Syura said quickly defending himself

"If it wasn't for the fact that Raiden and the other two members of Night Raid were caught in it as well. I would have had you executed on the spot. You better look into ways to fixing this and bring back our General." Prime Minister Honest said in a furious tone

"What's going to happen Prime Minister?" The young emperor asked in a concerned tone

"This is all just a minor setback your Majesty. In a few days, we'll spread word that says General Esdeath has returned but is at a distant location. That will reduce the potential panic. Not to mention it will keep those rebels at bay for a bit." Prime Minister Honest said putting the young Emperor at ease

"Losing one General is already bad enough but two. The only silver lining that I have from my son's carelessness is that we are without that damn Akame and Raiden." Prime Minister Honest thought to himself while thinking of immediate plans

 **(?)**

It is currently a quiet night within the city and the civilians are tending to their own business. After a few minutes, a strong burst of light had shone in the middle of the streets getting the attention of the people there. Once the light dissipated a small explosion had followed and four people were thrown back. The people that were thrown back were Esdeath, Akame, Tatsumi, and Raiden. The four of them were staggered but they quickly recovered. Before Esdeath could attack again she was stunned at the surrounding area realizing that she is in an unfamiliar location. Akame and Tatsumi shared in the shock realizing that the are in an unfamiliar location. Raiden on the other hand quickly realized where he was when he noticed that he was getting his CODEC signal back.

"Where are we?" General Esdeath said out loud. Before anyone could do anything several police cars had appeared and the officers had come out and pointed their guns at the small group.

"Put your hand where we can see them!" One of the police officers had said. General Esdeath responded by shooting several ice shards at the policeman killing him instantly. Before the other police officers started to shoot at Esdeath, Raiden grabbed Akame and Tatsumi and ran away.

"I know where we are, we have to get out of here before more officers come." Raiden said as he was taking the two Night Raid members away at a good deal of speed despite his weakened state.

It did not take Raiden too long to get away from the area. Raiden knows that while the police are strong in their own way, they never dealt with someone like Esdeath. Raiden knows that they won't stand a chance and Raiden himself is starting to feel tired. After Raiden stopped running he used the trump card of Gaia's Force to restore his body. Though his body is restored, he is feeling the drain of using two different teigus.

"Raiden are you alright?" Akame asked in a concerned tone

"I'm fine, it's just that Esdeath was right about Adramelech. The teigu is very powerful and the fact that I'm not used to its power drained me more than I thought. A few days of training should get me used to the power of both teigus." Raiden said in a slightly tired tone

"Raiden, you said you know where we are? Do you have any ideas of what we can do? The buildings here look so advance and it feels like we're away from the Capital." Tatsumi said with Akame agreeing

"Yeah we are back at my home, the United States. Give me a second I need to get some help." Raiden said before he activated his CODEC hoping someone answers

"Raiden, is that you?" A male voice had said

"Boris, I know it's been a while but we need some help." Raiden said slowly getting weaker

"Raiden your readings show a lot of blood loss. Just hang on, I see that you're in Colorado. Wilhelm is there, he will be in a truck that will meet you, just stay there until it arrives." Boris said over Codec

"It's not just me Boris, there are two other people here and they need some help." Raiden said in a weaker tone

"Don't worry about that for now just wait until Wilhelm gets there. We'll bring you to a facility where you can be treated." Boris said before the CODEC call ended. After almost an hour a truck had arrived and Akame and Tatsumi had went on guard since they haven't seen anything like a truck before. When the truck stopped an old man with a bald head with brown hair appeared and spoke to the three.

"Don't worry I'm friendly, I'm here to get you two and Raiden." Wilhelm said offering his helping hand

"Don't worry Akame and Tatsumi. Doktor is friendly. He along with some other people are friendly they'll help us." Raiden weakly said before he fell struggling to get up

"Raiden!" Tatsumi yelled in a concerned tone. After thinking about the situation for a bit, Tatsumi decided to put Raiden in the truck with Akame's help. After Raiden was in the truck Dr. Wilhelm had allowed the two to enter the truck. Once the two Night Raid members entered the truck had drove off to a medical facility.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **First thing I want to address, is the fight against Esdeath in this chapter. Raiden had an intense fight against General Budo and it has already been established that Budo is very powerful. So for Raiden to fight Esdeath so soon after fighting the powerful General. It would make a lot of sense for Raiden to not be at full strength, even with his Jack the Ripper persona. Not to mention Raiden used a teigu that he was unfamiliar with and since it is a powerful teigu it would drain Raiden greatly. Another thing to remember is that Gaia's Force trump card does heal the body, but it can't restore lost blood.**

 **Raiden is now the owner of General Budo's teigu Adramelech, which makes him the owner of two teigus. Raiden owning Budo's teigu has been foreshadowed in the story, the nature of teigus is that people who have a good first impression of a teigu will have a good compatibility with it. Budo's teigu is the only one that Raiden liked upon first impression and that has been consistent with Raiden throughout this story.**

 **As of now Raiden, Akame, Tatsumi, and Esdeath are now in Raiden's world. Jumping ahead a bit the concept of alternate worlds will slowly start to sink in for Raiden. Though Esdeath will start to be familiar with alternate worlds as well.**

 **Quick question is there a fight in this story, or a chapter that you guys like the best? There is no specific reason I'm just curious.**

 **One last thing, I am ready for cameos. So if any of you guys want a cameo in this story send me a PM.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 8 the General of thunder)**

"This guy, he looks disciplined and of high rank. I take it he's a General?" Snake asked looking at General Budo

"Yes he is Snake, his family has served in the Empire for Generations. Under any circumstances he is not to be underestimated." Colonel Campbell told Snake

"His conviction to his country is to be admired." A female vice said which caught Snake and Campbell off guard.

"Who is this?" Snake demanded

"I have fought in many battles for my country, and I have led a group that turned the tide of war. Though I am the predecessor to the man you have bested a long time ago. The one who inherited my title." The female voice responded

"It can't be, are you the Joy. Or better yet, the original holder of the title boss." Snake said in a stunned tone

"Yes I am, and this General's loyalty to his Empire is to be admired. He is dedicated to ending the rebellion that threatens the Empire while making it clear that he will destroy the source of the corruption. Though his loyalty has been criticized, he maintains his sense of duty and honor. I see myself relating to him in many ways." The Boss said over CODEC

"Does any of you have any ideas on how to beat him?" Snake asked

"Like Volgin, he can use electricity as a weapon. Though just like Volgin, he also has the same weaknesses." The Boss responded

"I see, so all Snake has to do is fight him the way Big Boss fought Volgin." Colonel Campbell responded

"I wish I was there, to see the skills of the one who beat my successor. But alas, my time has ended and I must move on." The Boss said to Snake and Campbell

"Wait I have so much to tell you!" Snake said before the Boss disappeared over CODEC

"Her story is like Budo's when you think about huh?" Snake asked the Colonel

"Indeed it is Snake, I want to say that things had changed but. . ." Colonel Campbell said in a despondent tone

"I know Colonel, the best thing we can do is fight for their legacy. While making sure that they didn't die for nothing." Snake said before he engaged General Budo

 **Read and Review**

 **Thank you**


	23. Chapter 23 kill the modern world

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I would like to give a quick shout out and thanks to Hellsink Bathhall for the OC character. If you guys want a cameo in the story now there is still time.**

* * *

Chapter 23 kill the modern world

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

It has taken Leon and Susanoo, while carrying Jade and Chelsea a couple of hours to get back to the hideout. During the trip, there they were on the lookout for any guards or pursuers. Fortunately for them, they didn't have to deal with anybody pursuing them. Though what makes it a bittersweet fact is that they have to go report to Najenda about the news of what happened during the mission. Under normal circumstances, news of General Esdeath disappearing would be great, for both Night Raid and the revolutionary army. Unfortunately, it is followed by the fact that Raiden, Akame, and Tatsumi have disappeared along with her. When Leone gave the report to Najenda, she listened intensely while Lubbock was tending to Jade and Chelsea.

"So to sum things up, due to unexpected circumstances. Raiden, Akame, Tatsumi, and Esdeath had disappeared in a flash of light?" Najenda asked wanting clarification

"Yes boss, we don't know why or how it happened. But the only thing we can assume is that it's likely the work of a teigu." Leone responded

"Hmm, even though we lost three powerful people. The Empire didn't exactly come out of this unscathed. Soon after Budo died, Esdeath couldn't contain her eagerness to fight and had unknowingly walked into something that was completely unknown to her. The real problem we have now is Vamp. If he has gotten as strong as you've told me, then we're going to have some tough times ahead of us." Najenda explained summing up the situation

"Pretty much boss, we just need to be careful with how we proceed from here on out" Leone responded

"You know Leone, I have to admit that I am curious. Do you think you can describe the fight between Raiden and Budo?" Najenda asked

"To be honest boss, words wouldn't do justice to the fight we've seen. We had a good suspicion that Raiden was holding back a good deal of his strength. But to see him go toe to toe with the second strongest General of the Empire was intense to see. I also saw the true self of Raiden in better detail. That murderous intent, that sense of power. It's honestly overwhelming, I'm starting to believe that Esdeath and her Jaegers did run from Raiden." Leone described to Najenda

"Then how would you assess his strength?" Najenda asked

"To be completely honest, if Raiden stopped holding back and fought the entirety of the revolutionary army. Then he would have a likely chance of succeeding in killing us. Though I didn't expect to see Esdeath to have an obsessive attitude over Raiden." Leone said

"I see, well it seems that I have a few things to think about." Najenda said realizing that the string of recent events will affect the immediate future

"Master, do you think this will affect future missions?" Susanoo asked

"Not completely, though we need to proceed with caution if we want to avoid the force of the Empire breathing down on us. Not to mention that we still need to keep our word to Raiden in that we won't send Janey out on assassination missions." Najenda said not looking forward to the immediate future. After a few minutes Jade, Chelsea, and Lubbock had entered to meeting room

"I did what I could for these two boss. Though with only one arm, my teigu efficiency has suffered for it." Lubbock said after entering the room

"You did good Lubbock, thank you for the treatment. Also, thank you everyone for recovering my teigu. Since the Empire doesn't know how to see through disguises I can still use it for infiltration once I recover." Chelsea said in a despondent tone. Everyone in the room was concerned about why Chelsea sounds so despondent. Though when Najenda looked at Chelsea's wrist she sees some marks and figured out the likely reason, while deciding not to bring up the issue.

"So Jade what do you plan on doing now? It goes without saying that you can't go back to the Empire. You can join the rebellion, or you can go off somewhere. The choice is entirely yours." Najenda said

"Hmm, I see that all of you are going to be shorthanded. So how about I join you guys since I don't have anything better to do?" Jade said making the request to join Night Raid

"Are you certain, you do know the type of things that we've done against the empire, right?" Najenda asked Jade

"I know full well what you guys have done against the Empire. However, I am fully aware of the level of corruption that the Empire is involved in. Though keep in mind that the only reason that I stood by the Empire is because of two reasons. One of the reasons is my respect for General Budo, even though he's stubborn, he still has my respect and loyalty and under his guidance the Empire could have been redeemed. But now that he's gone and I'm a criminal I have no reason to go back to the Empire as a soldier." Jade explained to Najenda

"I see, but do you have any type of grudge against Raiden for killing him? Even though he saved your life twice?" Najenda asked

"Even though I will miss General Budo, the both of them were dead set on settling things their own way. Despite being on opposite sides I can tell that they respected each other's strength and resolved. Knowing the General, if he couldn't stop the corruption. Then at the very least he was able to die on his terms and at the hands of someone he considers worthy. So following Raiden's and Budo's ideals is a good way for me to honor my General's memory." Jade explained to Najenda and everyone else

"Then what about the second reason?" Leone asked

"It's a bit of a long story, I already told Raiden so once he comes back he'll be able to vouch for me. Besides I helped a kid that Raiden is looking after, so that should be enough for me." Jade said explaining herself

"Hmm, what do each of you think?" Najenda asked the members of Night Raid

"Well she is right that we'll need the extra help. So I'm all for her joining us." Leone said giving her approval

"What about you Lubbock?" Najenda asked

"She was a direct subordinate to one of the Generals. So no doubt that she will be very helpful to us." Lubbock said giving his approval

"Susanoo, what do you say about Jade joining us?" Najenda asked Susanoo

"Raiden trusts her and she did have plenty of chances to betray him but didn't. So I believe that she will be a good member of Night Raid." Susanoo said voicing his opinion

"What do you think Chelsea?" Najenda asked taking a quick glance at Chelsea

"Huh, oh sure she can join us." Chelsea said maintaining her despondent tone

"Well Jade it is unanimous, I officially welcome you to Night Raid. Once things calm down, there is no doubt that we'll be getting some assassination requests. Not to mention that we'll get some assignments from the revolutionary HQ. So for now take this time to rest and heal up." Najenda told Jade

"You might want to train once your fully rested. When the work starts back up the Empire will be more aggressive in dealing with us. Not to mention that you don't have a teigu, so things will no doubt be harder for you." Lubbock told Jade

"I'll rest up so no need to worry about that, as for my teigu I still have it." Jade said which surprised the members of Night Raid

"If you still have your teigu, then where is it?" Leone asked Jade

"Can you guys bring me a bucket, a few bottles of your strongest liquor, a rag, and some water?" Jade asked

"Sure but why?" Leone asked

"It's the best way for me to get my teigu." Jade answered before Leone went and brought back the requested supplies.

"I advise you guys to turn around, or else you'll get grossed out." Jade said before she proceeded to get her teigu

Jade had taken the strong liquor and proceeded to mix it all together. Then after she mixed it she proceeded to drink it all down in one go. Then Jade had put her finger down her throat and after a few seconds she vomited. Jade vomited in the bucket which slightly shocked the Night Raid members. After spending a few seconds of vomiting, Jade had spat out a hard metallic object. Once the metallic object had gotten inside the bucket, Jade had grabbed it and rinsed it out with water. Then she wiped it with a rag and then showed everyone her teigu the Polar Ring.

"Everyone this is my teigu, it is called Polar Ring." Jade said showing everyone her teigu

"OK, one that is disgusting, two how did your teigu inside your stomach?" Leone sked shocked at what she saw

"After Raiden saved me I made my way to the Capital. I had a gut feeling that the worst might happen, so to be prepared I swallowed my teigu. It was to make sure that my teigu doesn't end up in the hands of the corrupt bastards. Though if I survived, I'll be able to throw up my teigu. Not a pleasant process though, I couldn't eat a thing while I was in the dungeon. After all, there is no way I was going to crap out my teigu." Jade explained to everyone

"I see, well you certainly are a quick thinker Jade. What can your teigu do?" Najenda asked Jade

"My teigu gives me the ability to control metal, all I have to do is blast it with a pulse from my ring. Its trump card is that it hardens my body to the durability of orichalcum. Trust me when I say this everyone, it can be really useful." Jade briefly explained to everyone

"you're right, I can see how it can be useful. Alright everyone, we don't have any pending assignments at the moment. It is also likely that the Empire is in disorder since losing both of their Generals. So for now we should rest and heal, while also getting some training done since we still have to deal with Vamp. Lubbock I'm sorry but it will be some time until we can get to the rebel HQ to get you set up for a mechanical arm." Najenda explained

"I understand boss, for now I'll keep up with my training. I've been getting better with using Cross Tail with one arm." Lubbock said before he walked away

"I'll rest up boss, after I do so I'll get some training done. We still have Vamp to deal with and we can't take any chances when dealing with him." Leone said before she left

"I'll go and survey the area, I doubt we were followed but I want to be sure." Susanoo said before he left

"I'll go get cleaned up." Chelsea said before she left maintaining her despondent tone

"By the way, I have a feeling that the kid Raiden is looking after is here. Are you going to explain the situation to her?" Jade asked

"Before Raiden left I told her that anything can happen. So she has an idea of what is going on, but the reality of the situation is still frustrating. We have no idea of what happened to Akame, Raiden, or Tatsumi. So for now we just have to wait and see. Besides we promised Raiden that Janey won't be trained as an assassin and we intend to keep that promise. Though a part of me does wish that we can use the teigu she has." Najenda told Jade

"Well I'm here and I've had some great training, so I should be able to pick up the slack." Jade said before she left

"Hmm I never thought they would disappear like that. Still we can't do anything until the Empire makes the first move. Alright Prime Minister Honest, let's see what you do now that both Generals are gone." Najenda thought before thinking of what to put in a report to the rebel HQ

 **(Outside Night Raid's HQ)**

A few hours after speaking with Najenda and being officially welcomed to be a member of Night Raid. Jade wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. Once Jade had gotten outside she quickly noticed that a lot of time has passed and it has become nighttime. Jade was tempted to playfully flirt with the female members of Night Raid, but she figured that it wasn't the time for it after everything that happened. Especially after seeing the marks on Chelsea's body.

"Damn, in a short timeframe I became a criminal to the Empire and lost my General." Jade said in a low tone before looking up at the sky. After looking up at the sky Jade decided to talk as if she's speaking to someone

"General Budo, I know that you were only doing your duty in fighting against the rebellion. But I also know that you hate that pig and you have a long history with the Empire. I just wanted to say that even though it sucks that things turned out like this. I will never forget my time serving under you. Though it did have to be this way, I just wish things were different you know. But you died at the hands of a worthy opponent and he is someone you respect so it's not all bad." Jade said before she continued to talk

"Well as things stand, everything is going to get harder, so from up there just watch over us, both me and Raiden. Trust me I will make sure that we will make you proud and that Prime Minister is dealt with. I noticed that you said something to Raiden before you died, I have good idea of what you said since I know how protective you are for his Majesty. So once Raiden confirms it I'll help him as well. So until everything is settled, just watch over us for a while." Jade said as she looked up to the Night sky with one eye that has a tear

 **(Bath house)**

Chelsea has spent a good deal of time in her room thinking about recent events. After a while she mustered up the strength to go to the bath that was built within the HQ by Susanoo and cleaned herself up. Though Chelsea has very little energy to do anything because she was still depressed over the chain of ordeals that occurred recently. While in the bath she took a look at her arms and still sees the scratch marks that was made by her struggle against Syura. The memories of what he did to her is still fresh on her mind and though she did the best she could to fight, Syura still succeeded in raping her. The scars on her arm and legs is proof that everything that happened recently was her own fault and she felt a strong sense of guilt because of it.

"Tatsumi getting discovered, what that monster did to me, and the execution. None of it would have happened if I wasn't desperate to prove myself. I'm sorry Tatsumi, I just wanted to prove myself to you. Now not only did I fail, but now I'm ruined. I wonder if I'm still desirable?" Chelsea said before she started to cry at everything that happened. Though unknown to her Najenda was nearby

"Chelsea your strong, you can recover from this. I'll give you as much time as you need." Najenda thought to herself before she walked away

 **(Medical Lab)**

After his fight with Budo and shortly after that his fight with Esdeath Raiden was very exhausted. Thinking back on it Raiden did claim Budo's teigu in the heat of the moment, yet in a way Adramelech is best suited for Raiden. Though Raiden didn't expect to be exhausted like this, he knew that in time he will be able to harness the power of both of his teigus. After a few hours of resting Raiden had slowly opened his eyes and he slowly realized where he was.

"Ugh" Raiden said as he was getting up. Before he got up completely he heard a familiar voice over the intercom

"I see that your awake Raiden." Boris said while sitting in a chair near Raiden

"Boris, what are you doing here?" Raiden said before he started to get up from the bed

"After Wilhelm picked you and your friends up, me and a few other people took a plane and flew here." Boris answered

"My friends . . . where are they?" Raiden asked in a slightly panicked tone

"They are both fine, it took a while but we convinced them to be in a room we've set up for them. Their names are Akame and Tatsumi right?' Boris said

"How did you know their names?" Raiden asked as he was getting off the medical bed

"It was your S.A.V.E. function, you never did disable it." Boris responded

SAVE, this isn't a video game Boris." Raiden said

"It's an acronym Raiden, it stands for Specialized, Automatic, Video, Encoder. It lets an operative record what they experience so that we will have immediate mission data for advisory purposes for current and future missions as well as references. While also giving us information on how to further proceed in case the operative dies on the field. So that way we will know how they died while also changing and improving tactics." Boris explained to Raiden

"Oh that's right, I guess with everything that happened I forgot about it. Especially with how I left Maverick. I know I'm asking for a lot, but I was desperate and your CODEC code and signal was immediately available to me." Raiden told Boris

"Don't worry about it Raiden, besides from all the data me and Wilhelm went through we learned a lot and it looks like we have a lot to discuss. But we will save it all for later, right now you need to focus on resting up. Akame and Tatsumi are very worried about you and fortunately your injuries weren't too bad. The only thing you needed was a blood transfusion. Though thanks to the conversion functions in your body you could have eaten certain foods or drink specific drinks and it wouldn't have been a problem. But I approved the transfusion just to be on the safe side." Boris explained to Raiden

"Thanks again Boris, I should go and see how Akame and Tatsumi are doing. By the way, since you know about Esdeath from my S.A.V.E. function has there been any reports on her?" Raiden asked

"No, the only thing we have is that she killed several police officers with those ice shards and escaped. She hasn't been seen or heard but from the data we gathered from your recordings she is a major threat, we'll be on the lookout for her. By the way, the people that came with me are Courtney, Kevin. I figured that it will be a good idea for you to see two familiar and friendly faces." Boris explained to Raiden

"Got it Boris, looks like I should check on Akame and Tatsumi." Raiden told Boris

"Then I'll take you to them." Courtney said after she entered the room which had gotten Raiden's and Boris's attention

 **(Facility hallway)**

"So after fighting that crazy chick me and the others found ourselves here." Raiden said after he caught Courtney up with everything that happened since he came to the Capital up to his return

"All of that sounds so intense yet incredible especially from what you've told me of Esdeath. Boris showed me and Kevin a good chunk of the information from your S.A.V.E. data but it's still unbelievable. Boris and Doctor Wilhelm spent hours talking about what they saw." Courtney told Raiden

"Which reminds me, how are Akame and Tatsumi doing in the room?" Raiden asked

"Well there were some . . . trouble at first. But I managed to get them to warm up to me and Kevin. Though it was easy to see that they aren't used to things around here. In fact, when me and Kevin turned on the TV one of them thought someone was trapped in there and almost destroyed it." Courtney told Raiden while he winced trying to contain his laughter

"Hey it's not funny. . . OK maybe a little but we had to change the channel and explain to them what it was. Kevin is with them right now making sure that they stay out of trouble, so we authorized their room TV to have access to all channels. In fact we are here at their room" Courtney said when both her and Raiden had gotten in front of a door

"Well let's go in." Raiden said before he and Courtney entered and was greeted by a humorous sight. When the both of them entered they saw Akame, Tatsumi, and Kevin watching what appears to be an anime. From what both Raiden and Courtney are seeing the both of them is enjoying what is on.

"This is called a mecha anime, and it's about a bunch of giant robots fighting each other." Kevin told Akame and Tatsumi

"I see, mecha anime huh?" Tatsumi said still amazed at what he is seeing

"So there is a mecha anime, a space adventure anime, and a samurai anime. Despite some inaccuracies they are entertaining." Akame said in a casual tone while holding her sword

"Yep, though you have to keep in mind is that a lot of it is fictional so you can forgive the inaccuracies." Kevin responded to Akame

"I see that you're telling them about our varied entertainment Kev." Raiden said which had gotten the attention of Kevin, Raiden, and Akame

"Raiden, I see that your back." Tatsumi said in a happy tone

"Hey Lightning Bolt, looks like the blood transfusion went well. Did Boris get you up to date?" Kevin asked

"He saw my S.A.V.E. data and said we'll talk about it later." Raiden responded

"S.A.V.E. what is it Raiden?" Akame asked in a confused tone

"It's a bit hard to explain, I'll tell you later." Raiden told Akame

"Raiden, me and Akame had saw all types of incredible things here. We saw this TV and we saw visual news. We also saw all types of this thing called anime." Tatsumi said maintaining his impressed tone

"Well I'm glad you guys like what you're seeing, I'm even happier that we talked you down from breaking the TV." Courtney said

"Hey Raiden, those gauntlets looks a bit out of this world along with that glove. Is that the teigu I saw in the recording?" Kevin asked causing him to get a suspicious look from Akame

"Yeah how did you know?" Raiden asked

"I saw more of the S.A.V.E. data than Courtney did, so I have a good grasp of what you went through. Though its most likely that Boris and the Doctor saw all of it though. What I was able to see was crazy, especially that blue-haired chick and that fat prick." Kevin said to Raiden

"I guess you saw Esdeath and Prime Minister Honest." Raiden said to Kevin

"To be able to gain intel without you talking to them. Does this location use teigu's as well?" Akame asked

"Not really, it's just advance technology. Even without my um S.A.V.E. data all someone had to do was record it and they will know what went on. Before you get the wrong idea I completely forgot that my S.A.V.E. data was recording." Raiden told Akame

"Don't worry Raiden I trust you. I am just amazed at this technology." Akame said still amazed at what she experienced so far.

"I wonder what else I can do with this remote." Tatsumi as he was messing with the remote. After Tatsumi had pressed a few buttons passed a graphic image had come up on the TV and it was of people having sex.

"Um, I think Lubbock will like this." Tatsumi said in a stunned tone at what came up

"Hold on I'll turn it off." Kevin said before he quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the porno

"This land has stuff like this Raiden?" Akame bluntly asked

"In different forms, but let's not think about that stuff. Courtney why did that erm movie show up." Raiden responded then asked Courtney

"When we approved all the channels for this room the system must have thought this was a private request. Most likely it was a mistake, in the future we will be more careful about those um special programs. It's almost time for lunch so let's eat everyone the food should be arriving soon." Courtney said then after a few minutes someone with a food cart had brought some food

When the food cart arrived, Courtney had started to remove the covers and they all noticed a variety of foods. Tatsumi was impressed at the variety and had a hard time choosing which food he should eat. Akame on the other hand had a focused look on her face realizing that she hasn't seen food like this before.

"All of this is free so you can help yourselves." Courtney said causing Akame to eat the food very quickly with Tatsumi doing the same. After a few minutes the food cart was empty and both Akame and Tatsumi have a fulfilled look on their faces

"That food was so good, people in this strange land does have some good taste." Tatsumi said with Akame silently agreeing. After everyone ate the food Akame took a look at Raiden and noticed that Raiden's appearance didn't change.

"Raiden, how come your in your armor? I understand why back at the Capital, but you are in your homeland. So how come you haven't gotten out of your armor?" Akame asked while getting an awkward look from Courtney and Kevin

"Now that you mention it, yeah you are still in your armor." Tatsumi said

"She doesn't know the details, does she?" Courtney whispered to Raiden

"Nah, it was a bit hard to explain since I didn't know where the Capital was." Raiden responded

"Raiden told us that there's a complicated reason why he can't take it off. Do you think you can explain?" Tatsumi asked

"Well since this is a good as time as any I can tell you. The reason that my body is like this is because I'm a cyborg." Raiden told Akame and Tatsumi

"What's a cyborg, is it a type of teigu?" Akame asked

"Not exactly, but to put it plainly I'm a human but a lot of my body is a machine." Raiden said which stunned Akame and Tatsumi

"I . . . I don't know what to say." Tatsumi said in a stunned tone

"Don't get the wrong idea Tatsumi. Raiden fought a lot of battles over the years and to save his life his body had to be like this. Besides a lot of people have more cybernetic parts than Raiden and he still manages to kick their asses." Kevin said giving some reassurance to Tatsumi

"Since Esdeath is here do you think she can get enhancements like yours Raiden?" Akame asked

"Honestly Akame I don't know. It takes a lot of time and training to get used to a cybernetic body. Not to mention that it might mess with her skills with her teigu, whatever that is." Raiden said

"I learned recently that she got her ice abilities by drinking the blood of a Danger Beast. So do you think that her teigu is her blood?" Tatsumi asked

"Hmm well it does seem possible and if she for some odd reason becomes a cyborg like Raiden. Then there is a likely chance that she will have to give up her weird blood powers. But if I explain to Boris we might be able to create a way for her to lose that power, no guarantees but from the S.A.V.E. data we have it should be worth talking about." Kevin explained to everyone

"If we can get rid of Esdeath's abilities then just think of how much easier things will be." Tatsumi said optimistically

"We still need to talk to Boris and Dr. Wilhelm so no promises. Besides we still have to deal with Vamp." Kevin said

"Do you think that you can create something that removes the effects of some enhancements?" Akame said thinking about Kurome

"Yeah I think it's possible." Kevin said before Courtney's phone started going off

"What's that?" Akame asked

"It's my cellphone, I'll explain what it is later." Courtney said before she answered her phone. After a few minutes Courtney hung up and started to speak to everyone

"That was Boris, he wanted us to get to the training room. I know which one he wants us to go to." Courtney said to everyone

"Did he say anything else?" Raiden asked

"Yeah, he also said that once everything is done in the training room, him and Dr. Wilhelm will talk to us about your recent um situation." Courtney responded to Raiden

"Will me and Akame need to go as well?" Tatsumi asked Courtney

"Sure, I think it will be a good thing since you can see more of the place." Courtney responded before everyone left

 **(Facility Training Room)**

It has taken the group almost an hour to get to the training room and once they arrived they noticed that nobody was in the room. When Raiden looked around he noticed that the only people that was in the room is Boris and Dr. Wilhelm. After seeing the two Raiden had walked towards them realizing fully aware of the fact that they most likely have a lot of questions.

"Doktor, it's good to see you again." Raiden said before shaking Dr. Wilhelm's hand

"It's good to see to you as well Raiden. It has been far too long since we last saw each other." Dr. Wilhelm said shaking Raiden's hand

"I know that my body was analyzed before the blood transfusion. Did me using my teigu's hurt me in any way?" Raiden asked

"There was some strain to your organs, something that even your cybernetic parts and nanomachines couldn't fix. Fortunately, it didn't look too severe or life threatening so I believe that in time you will be able to handle it." Dr. Wilhelm responded

"These two must be Akame and Tatsumi, hello my name is Boris Popov but you can call me Boris. I know about the both of you through Raiden's S.A.V.E. data but I still want to introduce myself. I used to be Raiden's boss back when he worked for us." Boris said in a friendly tone despite Akame and Tatsumi tensing up

"Raiden do you trust him?" Akame asked while on guard

"He's someone you can trust Akame, if it wasn't for him I would have been dead." Raiden answered remembering his first fight with Jetstream Sam

"Then it's nice to meet you Boris." Akame said

"I know it's a bit of an inconvenience but thank you for taking us in." Tatsumi said in a grateful tone

"So Boris, why did you call us here?" Raiden asked

"Ah yes, now after analyzing your S.A.V.E. data we have learned a lot about the things about what you had recently faced, and the teigus that you now have. At the moment Dr. Wilhelm said you don't have any life-threatening injuries to worry about. Though before we discuss what we saw, we want you to have a spar with one of our operatives. So we will know for certain if there is anything we need to tend to regarding your body." Boris said

"Sure I see your point, so where is the person I will be sparring against?" Raiden asked

"He's coming right now actually." Boris said before a person entered the training room

The person who entered is wearing field armor and looks protected. The young man is fully armored and the part of his body that isn't covered is his head. The young man is Mexican American and looks to be in his late twenties. Looking at the new operative Raiden gets the feeling that the young man is highly skilled in hand to hand combat and is also capable with firearms. Proof of this is that Raiden sees two guns holstered on the operative, with one on each side.

"You must be Raiden, Boris told me that I'd be sparring with you." The Operative said to Raiden before shaking his hand

"So what's your name?" Raiden asked the Operative

"My name is Vapor Snake." The Operative said introducing himself to Raiden

"Wait Vapor Snake, are you related to Solid Snake?" Raiden said in a surprised tone

"Nah I'm just messing with you. My code name is Vapor though Raiden." Vapor said correcting himself to Raiden

"Vapor has been with Maverick for a few months. Though in that time he's been on a few missions with us and he has a consistent success rate." Boris told Raiden

"I've read about the missions that you and Solid Snake has been on and I'm amazed at the things the both of you have done. Facing near impossible odds and still managing to save the world numerous times, it's very impressive." Vapor said to Raiden in an impressed tone

"Thanks, it's always nice to meet someone who appreciates the things us soldiers have to do." Raiden responded to Vapor

"Now for today's sparring match Raiden, you and Vapor will have a CQC match against each other. The first to fall out of three times is the one who loses. Remember Raiden, this spar is the fastest way for us to see how your body is functioning. But don't forget that you are against a skilled combatant, so you make one wrong move against Vapor you'll lose. That goes double for you Vapor. You've read the mission reports that involves Raiden so don't underestimate him." Boris explained to the both of them with them nodding in agreement

"Don't hold back against me Vapor." Raiden said as he was taking up his stance

"Same to you Raiden." Vapor said as he was taking a stance as well. After a brief moment the two charged towards each other

Once the both of them have gotten close to each other Vapor was the first one to make a move and threw a punch at Raiden. Using his reflexes, Raiden had moved slightly moved to the right and dodged the punch. After dodging the punch Raiden had made an uppercut at Vapor. Unfortunately for Raiden, Vapor had quickly caught the uppercut and grabbed Raiden's arm. After grabbing Raiden's arm Vapor had thrown Raiden to the side. Then Vapor had dashed towards Raiden with an attack in mind.

Once Vapor had gotten close he had thrown a kick at Raiden. Reacting quickly, Raiden had jumped over Vapor's kick and retaliated with a kick of his own. Raiden's attacks had staggered Vapor for a bit and Raiden attempted to attack Vapor with a barrage of punches. Not wanting to get hit again, Vapor had managed to block each punch and made attempts to counter attack.

Predicting Vapor's attack plan, Raiden had dodged Vapor's counter attack and formed a plan of his own. After blocking another counterattack Raiden had gotten low and decided sweep kick Vapor. The kick was successful and Vapor himself was knocked over. Though before Raiden could get up, Vapor had a smirk on his face. As Vapor was falling he acted quickly and backflipped to recover himself. Though as he backflipped, Vapor made an attempt to kick Raiden. Seeing the attack coming Raiden had done a backflip of his own to dodge the flip kick. Raiden succeeded in dodging and after the both of them recovered Raiden was the first to act. Before Vapor could do anything, Raiden had jumped kicked Vapor and it was strong enough to launch him.

"First win goes to Raiden." Boris said as Raiden was helping Vapor up

"Nice moves you got there. You stayed calm throughout the entire ordeal and held your own. Just keep training and you'll make it far as a soldier." Raiden said giving praise to Vapor

"Thanks, I knew you were strong and I appreciate the words of praise and tips you've given me." Vapor said after he had gotten up

"Now as for the next match the both of you will be using non-lethal weapons, for obvious reasons of course. Raiden you will be given a stun katana to use and Vapor you will be given dual stun katanas and rubber bullet guns." Boris said before he brought both soldiers their equipment

"I didn't know you were skilled with both swords and guns." Raiden said as he was swinging his stun sword to get a feel for it

"Yeah, I'd like to be prepared for all types of situations. So having these weapons will help me be prepared for both short range and long range combat and missions." Vapor responded to Raiden

"So are you ready for round two?" Raiden asked

"You know it." Vapor responded before the both of them charged towards each other

Once the both of them had gotten close, the both of them had clashed at an impressive speed which impressed Tatsumi and Akame who is seeing the whole thing. After a few seconds of their blades clashing against each other. Raiden had jumped over Vapor hoping to attack him from above. Once Raiden was above Vapor, he tried to attack Vapor before Vapor could do anything. Unfortunately for Raiden, Vapor anticipated this and had dug both swords into the ground. After he dug the swords into the ground, Vapor held on to the swords and used them to launch himself upwards to kick Raiden. After kicking Raiden, Vapor had leapt towards Raiden while pulling his swords from the ground. Once Vapor had gotten close, he had furiously slashed at Raiden. Before Raiden hit the ground, he had used his free hand to recover himself and prevent himself from hitting the ground.

After Raiden fully recovered, he used his stun katana to block the rubber bullets from hitting him. As Raiden was blocking the shots, he had pursued Vapor at an intense speed. Once Raiden was close, Vapor had holstered his gun and grabbed one of his swords. After grabbing the sword, Vapor had tried to attack Raiden but something unexpected happened. Raiden had blocked the sword attack with one foot. Acting quickly Raiden had used his other foot and kicked Vapor. While Vapor was staggered, Raiden proceeded to rapidly attack Vapor. Though before Raiden could finish the last attack, Vapor had used his stun gun and blasted Raiden in the face a little bit before Raiden's stun katana hit Vapor. Each of their attacks was strong enough to knock the other one down.

"It looks like this fight is a draw." Boris said wbhile the both of them are getting up

"Looks like the next match will determine who is the winner." Raiden said

"As for the next sparring match, Raiden you can use those gauntlets that you have recently acquired. Vapor, you are permitted to use your special ability." Boris said

"Are you sure about this boss? I don't want to overpower Raiden with my ability." Vapor said in a tone that is a mix of confidence and concern

"I'm sure Vapor, Raiden has dealt with a lot worse on a daily basis." Boris said

"What kind of things has Raiden dealt with?" Tatsumi said in a curious tone

"Hmm, after this I'll show you two if Raiden permits it." Boris said to both Tatsumi and Akame before turning to both Raiden and Vapor

"Are the both of you ready?" Boris asked both Raiden and Vapor before they nodded in approval

"Then you may both begin!" Boris yelled with Raiden taking on a stance

After a brief second Vapor had taken a deep breath. Then after taking a breath steam had started to come out of Vapor's body and in an instant a thick mist had surrounded the training room. After the mist appeared Raiden was on guard until he saw a figure running towards him. Raiden saw that it was Vapor and proceeded to attack him, though something unexpected happened. Once Raiden attacked Vapor, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Seeing Vapor disappear into a cloud of smoke had surprised Raiden and was on guard for anything. After a few seconds Raiden heard a sound right behind him and proceeded to attack in that direction. Though once Raiden made the attack he realized that nobody was there which started to bother Raiden.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Vapor said before he attacked Raiden

Raiden was injured by the attack but it didn't stop him from doing a counter attack. Unfortunately, Raiden's attack missed and Vapor is nowhere to be seen. After another second Raiden started to see Vapor charge towards him and tried to attack him. Unfortunately, Raiden's attack had caused Vapor to disappear into a puff of smoke again and as a result Raiden was back on guard. A moment had passed and Raiden heard a gunshot heading towards him. After hearing the gunshot, Raiden had made a move to block it but the only thing he blocked was a bullet that disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

Raiden had started to figure out what Vapor's ability was and realized that he isn't in a condition to beat Vapor in a head on fight. Right now Raiden needed to be calm and figured that he needed to be patient. After waiting for a moment, Raiden had heard Vapor running towards him but decided to do nothing. Once Vapor had gotten close to Raiden, he attacked with his stun katanas. Though Raiden was prepared for it this time because instead of counter-attacking he dodged the attack. After dodging, Raiden had slashed at Vapor and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then Vapor had appeared from above and tried to attack Raiden. Seeing this, Raiden rolled forward to dodge the attack and after dodging proceeded to furiously attack Vapor for a few seconds. After the final attack Vapor was knocked down and the strong mist had dissipated.

"It appears that the winner is Raiden, you did good Vapor and you should be proud of yourself." Boris said cheering Vapor up

"Thanks boss, I suspected Raiden would be able to handle my ability. But I didn't think he would handle it this quickly." Vapor responded after recovering

"That ability, it's just like a teigu." Tatsumi thought to himself after seeing the fight between Raiden and Vapor

"That ability he used, he can create mist and manipulate it to an extent, can he?" Akame said figuring out Vapor's ability after watching the fight

"Looks like you figured it out after watching. Your right Akame, Vapor's nanomachines allows him to manipulate the moisture in the air and convert it into a strong vapor substance similar to mist. While the moisture is in its vapor state because of Vapor, he is stronger and faster. Also, he can create any sound and figures within the mist he created and in that mist he can detect who is inside the mist. It does have some drawbacks but I can't give details like that away. We all agreed to call the ability Vapor Mist." Boris said giving a brief explanation to Akame

"I figured that was the case, you'll be able to distract you enemies and kill them before they realize what's happening. I can see it being useful against someone like Esdeath but that's assuming she doesn't do anything clever." Raiden said to Vapor and Boris

"Thanks for the spar Raiden, I better get going, I got back from a mission and I want to rest up." Vapor said before he left

"Your right, I did see the S.A.V.E. data involving her and I'm afraid of what she's able to do since she's here." Dr. Wilhelm said

"Raiden, what type of enemies have you fought in this strange land?" Tatsumi asked Raiden

"That's a bit of a long story Tatsumi. I want to tell you, but a lot of it is hard to believe." Raiden responded before Kevin has a look on his face that indicates that he has an idea

"Say Raiden, how about we put both Tatsumi and Akame in the VR fights? That way they'll have an idea of what you went through with none of the life-threatening risks." Kevin said

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. It will give you guys some training and I'll be able to talk to Boris. Not to mention while we're at it I can try to get the requested supplies. Only if it's OK with you two and Boris." Raiden said

"That's fine Raiden, I suspect that our conversation will take a while anyway. Besides from what I've seen I do want to help you on your mission but we will get to that once we have our discussion." Boris said

"I'll take on the um VR, if it can help me get stronger than I'll do it." Tatsumi said in a confident tone

"The experience should be very informative." Akame said

"Alright then I'll take each of you to a VR room." Courtney said before she left with Tatsumi and Akame

"I know the perfect VR simulation for the two of them." Raiden said before he whispered into Kevin's ear

"Oh snap, those are some good fights Raiden. Alright I'll set things up." Kevin said before he left leaving Raiden alone with Boris and Dr. Wilhelm

"Now that everyone is gone we can get down to business." Boris said

"Alright Doktor, how is my body holding up?" Raiden asked

"The good news is that your body is healing up nicely. From your S.A.V.E. data we know that owning two teigus is very dangerous but it looks like you'll be fine. You just need to practice with those weapons and you'll no doubt be powerful." Dr. Wilhelm said

"Now as for what you've experienced, me and Dr. Wilhelm went over the data extensively. Now gathering all the facts that we have, we've come to one conclusion." Boris said

"Alright What's the conclusion, where is the Capital that I've been at for the past few months?" Raiden asked in a slightly impatient tone

"Raiden, you were in another world, and though your data records for a few months. Here you were gone for a few weeks." Boris told Raiden

"Huh?" Raiden said in a confused tone not looking forward to the long explanation

 **(Akame's VR Room)**

After Courtney brought Akame to the VR Room Akame was on guard the entire time. Truth be told, Akame felt overwhelmed at everything that she's learned in the past few hours. Akame now realizes that the land that she is at has very advance and sophisticated technology which is more than she's used to. A part of Akame wants to learn all she can about this land, but she knows that she needs to process this. While at the same time knowing that if Esdeath somehow finds a way to bring the technology to the Empire then the rebellion will not stand a chance, even with Raiden's help. One thing is certain though, Najenda will have a very interesting report to look forward to. After a few seconds the room had transformed and it looked as if they are outside surrounded by some buildings.

"Akame there's no need to be alarmed. VR is virtual reality and you are still in the training room. It's just that the purpose of VR is to give you an authentic experience but with none of the risks. But don't let down your guard, even this this is fake the pain will be plenty real." Kevin said over intercom

"What will I be fighting?" Akame asked

"You'll be fighting one of the people Raiden killed before his um situation happened." Kevin said before a figure started to slowly walk towards Akame coming out of the fog. When Akame had gotten a better look, she sees a man with white hair with a metallic body that is similar to Raiden's. The difference is that the man's body is colored red and blackand he is armed with two sais.

"Akame this man is named Monsoon, and you best be on your guard. Fair tip though, the poison from your teigu won't work." Kevin advised Akame

"Understood, commencing elimination." Akame said before she went to fight VR Monsoon

 **(Tatsumi's VR Room)**

A lot of chaotic events has happened to Tatsumi recently and he didn't have much of a chance to process any of this. From being discovered to almost being executed and then rescued by his comrades. Then having been transported to the land that Raiden calls home. Tatsumi knows that once everything calms down he is still going to have trouble processing any of this. One thing that is certain with Tatsumi is that his views on Raiden still hasn't changed. Tatsumi knows that he doesn't know the full details of how Raiden's body has been modified. But it doesn't change the fact that Raiden still fights against the corruption and has managed to fight against Esdeath on equal ground. The reason that Tatsumi agreed to the VR experience is not only for the chance to improve training, but also to see some of the things that Raiden has fought.

"Tatsumi how are you doing?" Kevin asked over the intercom which startled Tatsumi slightly

"I'm fine, but how are you speaking to me?" Tatsumi asked

"I'm talking to you over an intercom, it allows me to talk to you from a distance but we can discuss details another time. Are you ready?" Kevin asked

"Give me a second. INCURSIO!" Tatsumi yelled activating his teigu

"Wow so that's how it works, its like those T.V. shows we were watching earlier. Alright the room is going to transform in a second. This is all fake but the fight and the pain will be real. So don't think that this will be easy just because you won't die." Kevin said before a the room transformed to what appears to be the top of a building. After a brief second a bald bulky figure appeared wielding two butcher swords and has six shields attached to his body.

"This is Sundowner, he is one of the people Raiden has fought. Akame is fighting someone else at the moment but let's see how you hold up against him." Kevin told Tatsumi

"This should be interesting." Tatsumi said before charging towards Sundowner

 **(The shores of Colorado)**

For the past few hours Esdeath has been fight a large number of soldiers after she killed numerous police officers. During that time she has been constantly amazed at the technology and weapons that she is seeing. Though the soldiers provided her with little challenge she figured that if this technology reaches the Empire then its power and influence will grow 20 times over at least. Right now Esdeath is trying to assess the situation and figure out a way to return so her and Prime Minister Honest can think of a way for the Empire to gain these resources.

"Such amazing wonders, I'm now starting to see how Raiden and Vamp came from this strange land." Esdeath said in a tone of excitement. After a few seconds the General heard a loud noise and it came from the ocean. When Esdeath looked she saw a large metallic figure jump up from the body that is the size of an ultra-class Danger Beast. Though Esdeath doesn't know it, she is looking at Metal Gear RAY.

"A metallic Danger Beast, this is what I've been waiting for." Esdeath said with a look of pure excitement on her face

After RAY appeared, it fired its machine guns at Esdeath. Reacting quickly, Esdeath had summoned an ice wall to protect herself. Then RAY had fired its water jet cutters after it noticed that the machine guns weren't doing anything. Out of instinct Esdeath had moved to the side which served as good timing since the water cutter had gotten past her ice wall and cut Esdeath's cheek slightly. Realizing that the being on the defensive wouldn't do anything Esdeath decided to be on the offensive. Esdeath had shattered her ice wall and sent the shards towards RAY. While RAY destroyed the ice shards Esdeath had put her hand on the water and summoned large spikes of ice that was heading towards the Metal Gear. The large ice spikes were too large and fast making RAY unable to dodge it in time. The large ice spikes had hit RAY and in a few seconds the Metal Gear was destroyed.

"There must be more, I refuse to let it end like this." Esdeath said before hearing someone clap who was nearby and likely saw the whole thing. When Esdeath saw who was clapping she sees a dark-skinned woman with brown short hair with a scar across her left eye.

"Not bad, when I saw how you handled all those poor soldiers I had a feeling that you would be more than a match for a Metal Gear. In fact, you could be as strong as Raiden." The woman said causing Esdeath's face to lit up at the mention of Raiden

"Do you know where he is? I wish to have a proper rematch against him with no interruptions." Esdeath said

"I know about him but what do you want with him?" The woman asked

"I wish to make him my pet or failing that give him a proper death at my hands out of respect for his strength. Do you intend to stop me?" Esdeath asked

"Nope, to be honest Raiden is no friend of mine. I assume that you're not from around here?" The woman asked

"No, I serve the Empire. But what does it matter to you?" Esdeath asked

"Because I represent an organization that has considerable resources. If you cooperate, we can work together to help your erm Empire and even bring down Raiden." The woman said

"Hmm very well I will cooperate, now may I have your name and the organization that you work for." Esdeath said

"My name is Yashan and I am in the employ of World Marshal. I believe that you will have an interesting discussion with one of my bosses." Yashan said to Esdeath

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Allow me to explain Vapor ability called Vapor Mist. With the nanomachines in his body Vapor can alter the moisture in the air and turn it into a mist. While Vapor is inside a mist that he created he is stronger and faster. Also Vapor can create sound from anywhere inside the mist he creates and he take some of the substance and create figures, like copies of himself or bullets. He also has full awareness of everyone who is within the mist he created. Though it does have some limits, such as he can't maintain it for too long. Also it can't differentiate between friend and foe.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 9 The 100-man slayer)**

"Otacon it looks like I'm fighting another armor user, any tips you can give me?" Snake asked

"What I know is that unlike Grand Chariot this one can't fly but it can turn invisible. So it looks like the best thing I can advise is for you to wear down the user, or use explosive weapons like grenades, missile launchers or shotguns." Otacon said to Snake over CODEC

"I still have the rail gun think that can work?" Snake asked

"It should but you have to charge it up first and I doubt Bulat will let you give it a full charge." Otacon said

"I'll keep it in mind, got any other ideas?" Snake asked

"Do you think that you can bring that teigu back so I can try to fuse it with Grand Chariot?" Otacon asked

"You want me to take this man's armor off and bring it to you so you can try to combine the two weapons?" Snake said out loud

"Trying to strip me down huh? Well you'll find that I'm stronger than I look" Bulat said in a flirtatious and teasing tone

"Oh really well you'll see that I'm no slouch in close quarters." Snake said in a confident to Bulat before fighting him

 **Read and Review**

 **Thank you**


	24. Chapter 24 kill the experience

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) It slipped my mind to mention this sooner but Yashan is an OC in this story. Like Janey she has an important role in this story, but I can't reveal what it is. What I can reveal is that Yashan has her own team and they will be revealed when the time is right.**

* * *

Chapter 24 kill the experience

 **(Akame's VR Room)**

Looking at her opponent, Akame has several thoughts as to what the man named Monsoon is capable of. Her time as an assassin has taught her never to underestimate her opponent, but she never thought that she would be in a situation like the one she is currently in. Then again, she never thought that she would meet an individual like Raiden. A person who fought powerful threats all the time and comes back asking for more. Though what caught her by surprise is that a good portion of Raiden's body is a machine which has her slightly worried. Akame pushed those worries aside to focus on her fight and started by charging at Monsoon.

When Akame had gotten close, she had proceeded to attack the VR Cyborg at an intense speed. Not giving him the chance to use whatever trick he may have up his sleeve. As Akame was attacking, Monsoon was parrying each attack with his sai at a speed that matches Akame's. After a few seconds Akame managed to cut off Monsoon's arm. What happened next had caught her by surprise, because Monsoon still managed to attack her despite her arm being cut off.

Akame's reflexes had allowed her to dodge Monoos's attack. After dodging, Akame had managed to find an opening and furiously slashed at Monsoon at an incredible speed. What happened next had surprised Akame, because Monsoon had broken apart and yet at the same time was still standing. Before Akame could do anything, Monsoon had sweep kicked Akame. Then before Akame fell to the ground, she was furiously stabbed by Monsoon as she was falling to the ground. After Akame had hit the ground, Monsoon had made a move to stab her further.

Fortunately, Akame had managed to block both sai attacks with her sword and succeeded in kicking herself away from Monsoon. After kicking herself away, she had gotten up and had taken a look at her opponent and tried to figure out how to hurt him. So far, she sees that the man is capable of breaking his body apart and is skilled with his weapons. After a brief second Akame had decided to stay on guard and waited for Monsoon to come to her. Monsoon had then decided to run towards the assassin with his creepy grin. Once he had gotten close, Akame had found herself parrying and blocking Monsoon's attacks at an incredible speed. After another few seconds of parrying, Akame had locked Monsoon's weapons and jumped over Monsoon. Once she had gotten behind him, Akame had made a move to stab Monsoon in the head.

Unfortunately, Monsoon's reflexes were just as good as Akame's and managed to block her attack. After blocking the stab attempt, Monsoon had done a spin kick aiming for Amake's head. Reacting quickly, Akame had narrowly dodged the kick and slashed at Monsoon. The slash attack had hit and this time Monsoon didn't break apart. What happened is that blood had spewed and Akame realized that she managed to hurt him. Not wanting to take any chances, Akame had leaped back to prevent Monsoon from having the chance to counter attack.

After Akame had leaped back from Monsoon, he threw a pair of bombs to the ground near Akame. After Monsoon threw the bombs, they exploded into a strong burst of smoke. After a brief second the entire area was covered in a powerful smokescreen. Despite the smoke limiting her vision, Akame remained calm and waited for Monsoon to make his move. After a few seconds, Monsoon had leaped at Akame trying to attack her. Reacting quickly, Akame had blocked Monsoon's attacks and tried to counter it with her own attacks. Unfortunately, Monsoon was too quick for Akame and managed to get out of the way in time. Akame quickly realized that as things stand, this will end up being a war of attrition, so she quickly thought of a very risky plan.

After another second has passed, Monsoon had leaped at Akame again. Though once Monsoon had gotten close, Akame had dodged the attack instead of blocking it. Then in a split second, Akame had grabbed Monsoon's arm and pulled herself to get behind him. Then before Monsoon could react, Akame had stabbed Monsoon's head immediately after she got behind him. After stabbing Monsoon's head, Monsoon himself had dissipated into a burst of data that caught Akame by surprise.

"Alright Akame that's enough for now." Kevin said over the intercom before the room changed its appearance. When Akame looked over her injuries she noticed that the injuries she sustained is gone, as it never happened.

"I was certain that I was injured, what happened?" Akame asked Kevin

"Remember this is a VR exercise. The pain is real but only as long as the VR trial is activated. Once the VR exercise ends, all injuries you've sustained will be gone. It's like I said earlier the experiencer is authentic but the pain is real." Kevin briefly explained to Akame

"That man, when I was fighting him it was as if he was nothing but a weapon." Akame commented

"That's cybernetic soldiers for you. There are a lot of cybernetic soldiers of different kinds. Some have more enhancements than others." Kevin told Akame

"Did Raiden fight him in the past?" Akame asked

"Yep, and something I have to tell you Akame. You fought Monsoon at the lowest level, if you were fighting the real deal. Then you honestly would have been dead by now." Kevin told Akame with her getting a briefly shocked reaction

"I see, by the way where is Tatsumi?" Akame asked

"He's fighting someone else that Raiden has fought. The guy's name is Sundowner and he is very different from Monsoon. How about you come here to the room and you can watch the fight." Kevin said before he guided Akame to the monitor room

 **(Tatsumi's VR Room)**

Tatsumi has spent the previous few minutes fighting against Sundowner and his massive blades and right now they are evenly matched. After a few seconds of fighting against each other, Tatsumi had leaped back and threw his spear at the cyborg. Sundowner had knocked the spear away with one of his swords. After Sundowner knocked away Tatsumi's spear, Tatsumi took this chance to charge at Sundowner a little bit before he manifested his weapon again. Though when Tatsumi had gotten close, Sundowner had activated his shield and dashed towards Tatsumi. When Tatsumi had gotten close to Sundowner, he had attacked Sundowner with the intent to finish him in one attack. Unfortunately for Tatsumi, Sundowner's shield was strong enough to knock back Tatsumi and it gave Sundowner an attack opening.

After Tatsumi was knocked back, Sundowner had slashed at Tatsumi using his weapon called bloodlust. Fortunately, Tatsumi's armor had protected him and he only had to deal with a lot of scratches on Incursio's frame. However, Tatsumi has to figure out a way to deal with Sundowner's shield. After taking a brief look at how Sundowner handles his shields, Tatsumi has gotten an idea. After thinking of his idea, Tatsumi had thrown his spear at Sundowner and charged towards him. As Tatsumi hoped, Sundowner had activated his shield and blocked the attack. Though after the shield was activated, Tatsumi had manifested his spear again and had attacked the shield but at a more precise location.

Once Sundowner's shield was activated, Tatsumi had noticed that the shield was formed by six smaller shields and it formed the larger shield. Tatsumi had decided to focus on attacking the small gaps that the large shield has. After attacking the small gaps, Sundowner was briefly knocked back. This brief moment was what Tatsumi needed, because Tatsumi saw how the shields was connected and cut off the rods that held the shields. Tatsumi was only able to cut off two of the shields, but he quickly realized that the shields had several weak points and knew how to handle it.

Sundowner had made a move to attack Tatsumi with his blades while Tatsumi was within range. Using his reflexes, Tatsumi had managed to parry each attack from the blades and tried to attack Sundowner while he was at it. Unfortunately, Sundowner was more skilled than Tatsumi anticipated didn't give the armored teigu user a chance to land a hit. After a few seconds, Tatsumi had managed to find an opening and made a move to stab Sundowner. However, Sundowner had quickly put his shield up and not only blocked the hit but also knocked Tatsumi back. After knocking Tatsumi back, Sundowner had put up his remaining shields and charged towards him at a great speed.

Thinking quickly, Tatsumi had used his spear to leap himself over Sundowner a split second before he could ram Tatsumi. After leaping over Sundowner, Tatsumi had managed to land close to Sundowner which is what he wanted. Before Sundowner could turn around and attack. Tatsumi had quickly cut off all of the remaining rods that the shield was attached to. As a result, Sundowner was unable to use his shields and had no choice but to fully use his weapons. After a brief second, Sundowner had attached the sword in his left hand to his right wrist.

After doing this, Sundowner had dashed towards Tatsumi and made a strong downward slash at him. Tatsumi managed to block it, but he ended up getting knocked back. Tatsumi had managed to recover after getting knocked back and had dashed towards Sundowner. Once Tatsumi had gotten close, he had slashed furiously at the VR cyborg but all of his attacks were being blocked. Once a few seconds have passed, Sundowner had done a horizontal slash at Tatsumi and was knocked to the side.

"Damn if it wasn't for this armor I would have ended up dead. You mean to tell me that Raiden fought this guy before. I see why he had to be as strong as he is." Tatsumi thought to himself

Sundowner had dashed towards Tatsumi this time and made several slash attacks at him. Tatsumi had managed to parry each attack, but knew that as things stand he would be dead. When Sundowner made another motion to attack, Tatsumi had raised his left arm to block it out of instinct. What happened next had surprised Tatsumi, because his left arm had a shield that was similar to one of the shields that Sundowner was using. When Sundowner hit Tatsumi's newly formed shield, he was briefly knocked back. Not wanting to question anything or take any chances, Tatsumi had gotten closer to Sundowner and used a good deal of his strength to cut him in half. After Tatsumi killed VR Sundowner, the room had changed back into a large blank white space.

"You did pretty good Tatsumi, I had a feeling you were able to handle it. Your friend Akame is impressed as well." Kevin said over the intercom

"Akame saw the whole thing?" Tatsumi asked

"She was able to see most of it after she dealt with her VR foe a little earlier, but Monsoon gave her a harder time. Me and her will come to you and I'll take you two to the waiting room. In their you guys can relax and maybe eat some food while you guys wait for Raiden." Kevin told Tatsumi

"That sounds good." Tatsumi said before he decided to deactivate his teigu. Before Tatsumi deactivated Incursio he noticed that the shield that showed up on his left arm is still there. After Tatsumi deactivated Incursio, he noticed that on his left arm, parts of his skin looked different and it appeared to have dragon scales. Tatsumi shrugged it off and covered his arm up before waiting for Akame and Kevin.

 **(Facility Office)**

After being told that Raiden was in another world for a period of time, Raiden was briefly in a state of disbelief. Boris and Dr. Wilhelm decided to continue the conversation in the office where there is a lot more privacy and where the three of them can process the situation better. After almost an hour, Raiden is still having a hard time dealing with the fact that he was in a whole different world. Though after looking at the recordings that was part of Raiden's S.A.V.E. data, Raiden had started to accept it and he managed to adjust to the reality of the situation.

"So Raiden, how are you handling being a visitor to a different world?" Boris asked Raiden

"Honestly, I don't know what to think Boris. On one hand, it could be a dream come true for explorers. Though on the other hand, it could be a complete nightmare depending on the different world itself. As you guys can see from my data, the corruption there could be a prosecutor's wet dream." Raiden told Boris

"Well I admit that the fact that the nature of the world is very concerning. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around how you were able to get there in the first place.' Boris said voicing his concerns

"After looking over the data, it seems like that experimental energy that Raiden tampered with back at the World Marshal base in New York has a specialized effect on nanomachines. Though since Raiden still carries a good deal of the old generation of nanomachines. It seems that there was an abnormal reaction to Raiden's nanomachines as well as Vamp's. Since it's likely he still has the old generation of nanomachines as well. What happened to you is phenomenal beyond words Raiden." Dr. Wilhelm explained to both Boris and Raiden

"Well that's certainly a . . . lot to take in. But I know for a fact that the Capital doesn't have tech like nanomachines. So how was I able to get back here with Akame, Tatsumi, and Esdeath?" Raiden asked in a concerned tone

"From your S.A.V.E. data you encountered someone who was able to teleport, I believe that his name is Syura." Boris said remembering what he saw

"That's right, I remember seeing him when I fought Budo. It's seems like he used his teigu on me but not only did he bring me back. But he also sent the others with me when he tried to get rid of me." Raiden theorized (not knowing how accurate it was)

"Well as things stand, you are back home. But now you need to think about what to do from here. There's nothing stopping you from staying since this is your home world. However, I suspect that you'll want to go back to that world to finish your mission." Boris said to Raiden

"Your right Boris, I'm still needed in that world. Not to mention that Vamp needs to be dealt with and since he's gotten stronger. Not to mention they need help dealing with that sadistic bitch Esdeath. Besides Akame and Tatsumi will want to deal with the corruption as well." Raiden stated to Boris and Dr. Wilhelm

"Well we need to find a way to bring you guys back. I know for certain that Maverick don't have the resources and the know-how to recreate the experimental energy that brought you to that world. Besides a few weeks here is a few months there, so time will no doubt play a crucial factor in this." Boris told Raiden

"Hmm, there might be something we can use at the location you guys showed up at. Though until we can investigate and get all the information we can get, you just need to stay put. I suppose to pass the time you can bring Akame and Tatsumi up to speed with how things are here." Boris advised to Raiden with him listening

"At the very least, I'll see about helping out your rebellion and offer some equipment that can be helpful to you and Night Raid. Maverick will need Vapor since we have some missions lined up for him. Though I know someone who your associated with who might have someone who'll be willing to help you. As long as they don't make any dog jokes at his expense." Boris briefly explained to Raiden

"Wait dog jokes . . . . oh I know who you're talking about. I bet when Night Raid meets him they'll have a bunch of questions. He'll be helpful to me in dealing with the Corrupt pricks at the Capital. It will be nice to work with him again. I do feel a little guilty having him away from Sunny but I'm sure that she has things covered. Oh and before I forget, I have a few ideas on what I'll need but I'll speak to you about that stuff later." Raiden said with a hint of excitement at seeing an old friend again.

"Sounds good Raiden, I've already sent a team to look at the site. The only thing I have now is that a strange circle appeared but aside from that nothing else. We still don't have any sightings of Esdeath. If she ends up with a terrorist organization, then I dread what she can do. From the data we have on her based on your experience, it will take a few elite cybernetic soldiers or you to be able to deal with her." Boris explained to Raiden

"Got it boris, but I'm curious what do you guys think about the teigus you've seen from my data?" Raiden asked both Boris and Dr. Wilhelm

"From what I've seen, even though the Capital is primitive compared to us. The things I've seen involving those teigus based on your experience is very impressive. Though the abilities of some of the teigu's don't compare to the advanced weapons we have. The teigus have unique properties that can be very useful and if conditions are met very powerful. Like for example the gauntlets you have gotten from Budo. It is possible for us to develop an electrical based weapon. Though being able to manipulate the weather is quite impressive. Not to mention Esdeath's teigu which allows her to manipulate ice. Then there's the gun called Pumpkin which gets stronger the more danger the user is in. A part of me wants you to go out there and bring back as much teigus as you can. Though I'm very content with the data we have on file." Dr. Wilhelm explained to Raiden and Boris voicing his intrigue at what Raiden experienced

"I'm impressed with your experience as well Raiden. What you went through makes me think of what other worlds are out there right now." Boris briefly answered Raiden

"Well I'll be sure to have some notes ready for you when everything is done and over with." Raiden commented to Boris and Dr. Wilhelm

 **(A Private Bar)**

"This place appears to have more class then the locations I'm accustomed to back at the Capital." Esdeath told Yashan while the both of them are at the table waiting for Yashan's boss from World Marshal. While wearing an elegant blue and black dress with her rapier nearby

"This establishment is known for quality drinks and service. Though under special occasions my boss can rent out the place for private use. After seeing the display of power you demonstrated, my boss wanted to discuss things with you in a comfortable environment. The security here is high class so you don't have to worry about any trouble. Also since the authorities don't know who you are, and they don't have a picture no arrest warrant has been made or announced. Likely chance the higher up will mark it as an attack from a cybernetic criminal." Yashan explained to Esdeath while wearing a green dress of her own. (Though it didn't change the fact that the male patrons are consistently eyeing both Esdeath and Yashan)

"Your claims can be believed after looking at this business. Though to be frank I prefer the glorious battlefield. Tell me Yashan, do you have any experience with battle, or did you get that scar by accident?" Esdeath asked Yashan

"I'm familiar with the ways of battle Esdeath. The way of the battle, conflict, and war has been part of me for years. When I became a teenager, I have fought in many battles and it is one of the few times that I have felt alive. I have even fought in battles during the time when the war economy was at its peak. When the war economy fell, I found myself becoming a mercenary. I couldn't go back to the way I was before the battles. Or to be more accurate, I refused to go back. The sensation of having your skills tested every second and learning more things at every battle is truly remarkable. So to answer your question Esdeath, yes I have experience within the battlefield and if you wish to test me I am willing to show you my skills here and now. Though I'm willing to give you an advantage and handle this outside so you can use your ice abilities." Yashan stated to Esdeath only for the General to respond with a smirk

"I was hoping that there might be people in this land that might pose a challenge aside from Raiden and maybe Vamp. One of these days I'll have to take you up on your offer, if I like what I'm seeing then you'll have a place among my Jaegers." Esdeath responded to Yashan

"It will be an exhibition match I'm looking forward to. But for now, we have a few things to discuss." A middle age man said in a slightly joking tone to both Esdeath and Yashan getting their attention

"Now who might you be?" Esdeath asked the man

"My name is Harold Ardasan, and I've been informed about your abilities and interesting history. I am a director at one of the World Marshal Branches and it's not often I do an immediate interview knowing the person from word of mouth." Harold briefly told Esdeath

"So your one of the superiors that Yashan has told me about. What details about me do you want to know about?" Esdeath asked

"Well for starters, Yashan already told me that you can manipulate ice. Though I'm more interested in the land that you come from Esdeath. As I recall you're a General of the Empire?" Harold responded

"Why yes, currently I have been called to deal with those that threatens the Empire. One of those that threatens the Empire is Raiden. Since he comes from this land, I'm certain you know who he is." Esdeath said causing Harold to look at her with slight intrigue

"Ah yes Raiden, I know who he is and what he's capable of. Though he's insignificant, if you'll pardon my language he really knows how to be a major pain in the ass. He has managed to kill a good number of our cybernetic soldiers and the specialized group that we have hired, he's dealt with each of them." Harold told Esdeath causing her to look at him with intrigue

"Now I must admit that I'm curious, I wish to know more about the special forces that Raiden has killed." Esdeath said to Harold

"They are a group called the desperados and if you've seen their capabilities as well as Senator Armstrong's, then you'll have an idea of what we can produce with our talent and resources. I assume you've had some run ins with Raiden?" Harold asked Esdeath

"Indeed I have Harold, I have never fought someone as strong or as threatening as Raiden and the fight against him is exhilarating. Though I only wish that he gives up his misguided beliefs, and embrace my philosophy. But I won't give up, he will either be my pet of war or he will grant me a truly wonderful battle." Esdeath said to Harold while Yashan listened

"Well considering what Jack the Ripper is capable of, I'm not surprised that you would consider him a threat." Harold commented about Raiden

"I'm curious Harold, how did Raiden earn the name Jack the Ripper?" Esdeath asked in a curious tone

"I see that you don't know anything about Raiden. Not to mention that it appears you're not too sure or aware of how you got here or how to return. Fortunately, I have some good news in that regard." Harold told Esdeath which impressed Esdeath

"Well I'm intrigued that you were able to accomplish so much in a short time frame." Esdeath said in an impressed tone

"For starters, my sources have received reports of a strange explosion where a strange circle with markings has appeared. After doing some testing we have managed to get a strange reaction from the strangely marked circle. Since you originally came from it, I figured that it will be useful to you for your return." Harold told Esdeath

"You have learned much, though I doubt you did this out of the kindness of your heart. What do you want in return?" Esdeath asked

"I have a small request General Esdeath. If you are who you claim, then an alliance with your Empire would be very beneficial to both parties. Yashan will go with you to act as a liaison and representative for World Marshal. If she likes what your Empire has to offer then I can talk with the person who's in charge and we can discuss possible terms. If you were able to come to our land and Raiden is able to come to yours, then I believe a meeting is within possibility. Also if things go smoothly then we should be able to give you a few of our advance weapons and even have Yashan and her group work with you." Harold explained to Esdeath with her listening intently. From everything Esdeath has seen so far, she is very much impressed with the technology and the customs. Though what truly amazes Esdeath is the number of strong cybernetic soldiers that is in Raiden's homeland. The possibilities of new wars and the chance at fighting people like Raiden and the metal gears is something that excites Esdeath greatly. Though she is confident that Prime Minister Honest will listen to her, it is not her call to make and she can't seem too eager. For now, she would have to wait and bide her time. Though Honest would likely jump at the chance to gain advanced resources that could surpass any teigu.

"I like what your proposing Harold and I accept it. But wouldn't you want a chance to see a demonstration of Yashan's skills as well as mine." Esdeath told the Director

"Don't worry about that, I'm in the process of arranging a chance for both you and Yashan to get a proper gauge of each other's skills. Though as you wait, I have a present for you that I believe you'll enjoy." Harold to Esdeath before giving her a laptop getting a confused look from the General

"It seems that you don't know how to use a laptop, well Yashan will go over the information with you. Within that laptop is all of the information we have on Raiden's past which no doubt your curious about. Not to mention it will give you a chance to see what type of battles Raiden has experienced. You can consider this a good faith present, Yashan will go over its contents with you so you can get the full details. Think of this as a chance to get mentally prepared before your next fight as well as a chance to learn more about your threat. Not to mention this will be good preparation before the demonstration." Harold explained to Esdeath while she has an excited grin on her face at the immediate opportunity to learn more about Raiden

 **(Facility break Room)**

Akame and Tatsumi have spent an hour within the break room eating various foods and watching T.V. while thinking about what could be going on back at the Capital and the people they recently met. Tatsumi is still impressed at the type of technology that is common in Raiden's home and figured that if his home Village has access to these things then it will no doubt make life a lot easier. Though he is also concerned about what could be happening with the rest of Night Raid. Tatsumi is confident that his comrades escaped, but what will happen to them in the future is making him uncertain.

Akame on the other hand has a few more things on her mind. Aside from sharing the same concerns about her comrades as Tatsumi, she is also thinking about the types of battles that Raiden has fought before entering their lives. Though she doesn't show it, she is still having trouble believing that Raiden's body has been heavily augmented. Though after remembering her fight against Monsoon, she's starting to believe things much easier now. The question remains though, what could have happened for Raiden to be put in the situations he's in? Because if certain people know what Raiden's body is, then they will see him as no different from an artificial teigu.

"Tatsumi, in your VR fight, who did you end up fighting?" Akame asked

"I fought this armored guy with two large blades and a shield. If I remember correctly, Kevin told me his name is Sundowner. Who did you end up fighting?" Tatsumi asked

"Kevin told me that I fought someone named Monsoon, it took some time but I was finally able to kill him by stabbing the brain. What caused him to give me trouble is that he was able to separate parts of his body easily and could counter attack my every move. How were you able to kill your target Tatsumi?" Akame asked

"He had me backed into a corner, out of instinct I raised my arm to block his attack but all of a sudden a shield was formed and it knocked Sundowner back. At that moment I didn't question it and I managed to kill him." Tatsumi explained but left out what happened to his arm to avoid an overreacting response

"Tatsumi, Kevin had said that the people we fought are people that Raiden has fought before. What do you think of that?" Akame asked in a curious tone

"Well I can see why Raiden has to be as strong as he is so he can handle those people. But I'm still trying to understand what it means to be a cyborg. I know that we were told that he's still a human. But how much of a human is he? You've seen those abilities, with Vapor's mist, the guy you fought. How many people are out there in this land that has abilities like teigu's?" Tatsumi asked in a concerned tone

"I can see that your still bothered by knowing about Raiden's body." Kevin said as he was entering the break room with Vapor which surprised Tatsumi

"I'm sorry, I know that Raiden has helped a lot of people in this land. He even helped me and my comrade's numerous times. But what kind of battles did he go through for him to practically sacrifice a lot of his body to become a weapon?" Tatsumi asked in a concerned tone causing Kevin to take a deep breath. Though before Kevin could speak Vapor had started to speak up

"Listen kid, I can tell from your tone that you don't know the full story but allow me to sum things up for you. Over the years a lot of bad stuff has happened and people modifying their bodies became more and more common and complex. If you'd have seen what society was like during the days of the war economy then you'll be amazed at how far organizations went just to have the ultimate weapon." Vapor explained to Tatsumi

"I see your point, but how did it relate to Raiden? The only thing I know is that he was a child soldier." Akame asked causing Kevin to speak

"Listen, a lot of what Raiden went through is private stuff and I don't feel comfortable telling about the sensitive details. Especially when there is a lot I still don't know about. Though what I can say, is that he wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary. If you guys knew half the things that Raiden has faced then you would feel overwhelmed. In fact those two VR opponents you fought were at the easy setting. If I hadn't toned down the difficulty and made it the experience that Raiden had, then you two would have lost greatly." Kevin told Tatsumi and Akame causing them to have a briefly shocked reaction

"You mean to tell me that they were stronger than what we faced?" Tatsumi said shocked at what he learned

"Yeah, and not to mention that when somebody is modified like Raiden has, then it'll make living a normal life very difficult. Raiden can eat and drink like normal, but the cybernetic parts made it difficult for him to enjoy the food and drinks. Not to mention people give him a lot of funny looks and talk about him behind his back. The kicker of it is that Raiden still has things a lot better than his friend Solid Snake." Vapor told the both of them

"We didn't mean to criticize guys. It's just a bit strange to get used to." Tatsumi said before bowing in a form of apologizing

"Don't worry about it, I almost forgot that you guys aren't too familiar with how things work. I suppose that the full story would have been hard to explain." Kevin responded in a sympathetic tone

"Were you serious about what you said, about us fighting them at a weaker setting?" Akame asked Kevin

"Yep, we knew that you guys didn't have any experience fighting against cybernetic soldiers. The closest you guys have is fighting against Vamp and the occasional spar against Raiden, but those two are in a different league." Kevin explained further then after a few minutes Raiden showed up to the break room

"Courtney told me that you guys were here. So what did you guys think of the VR fights?" Raiden asked Tatsumi and Akame

"They were tough, I heard that we fought them on the easy setting. I hate to think what the real experience was actually like." Tatsumi said

"I fear for the consequences if the Empire manages to get a hold of some of these resources. By the way, how did your meeting go Raiden?" Akame asked

"It's a long story but I'll be able to tell you some good news. For starters, Boris said that he'll contribute some stuff for Night Raid. So there's no doubt that it'll make things easier for us. I also told him about having replacement arms for Najenda and Lubbock. He doesn't have the measurements but from my data he has a good idea on what to work with. The best part is that it'll be capable of battles." Raiden told Akame and Tatsumi

"Thanks Raiden, there's no doubt that they will be very helpful to us. But wait, why would Lubbock need an arm?" Tatsumi asked getting a surprised look from Akame and Tatsumi

"Oh that's right we didn't get the chance to tell you. The mission that you were with us for before you were picked up by Esdeath. Lubbock lost his arm while fighting Vamp, remind me to get you up to speed on everything that's been going on." Raiden to Tatsumi

"What about a way to treat Kurome?" Akame asked

"Boris has a few ideas on what to make for your sister. A fair warning though, Doktor told me that the type of requested treatment would essentially weaken Kurome greatly. He also said that the thing that will be used on your sister could be used on Esdeath and Vamp. Doktor still has to run some tests and it takes time to create the drug that we'll need. Honestly, I'm not sure if he'll have enough time to make it. They said they will do what they can though and their already certain on the supplies." Raiden explained to Akame

"Thank you Raiden, though if we only have one drug I would prefer it to be used on either Esdeath or Vamp. As I told you, I am fully prepared to kill my sister." Akame said which slightly stunned Tatsumi, Kevin, and Vapor

"Then I'll do the best I can to make sure that I stop Kurome." Raiden commented

"Things must be pretty bad if she has to fight her own sister." Kevin whispered to Vapor

"Yeah, I can't deny her resolve but it's got to be tough to kill your own sibling. No matter how strained the relationship is." Vapor whispered to Kevin as well

"Is there anything else we can expect from your old boss Raiden?" Akame asked

"An old friend of mine will be coming with us back to the Capital, after we find a way to go back. I had to call an old named Sunny and I gave her the gist of the situation. She understood and so did my old friend. If everything goes well, then they'll be here in a few hours. A few days at the worst though it's unlikely." Raiden answered

"What's your friend's name and what is he like?" Tatsumi asked

"His name is Wolf, and as for what he's like you'll see when he gets here." Raiden told Tatsumi

"Before I forget, there's something I want to ask you Raiden? From your days of fighting people, were there anyone who stood out to you recently" Akame asked

"Well a lot of people stood out to me especially Akame. Though as for recently, well it can be narrowed down to two people, Jetstream Sam and Senator Armstrong. Remind me to tell you more about them later." Raiden answered to Akame

"Did you fight anything that's like Danger Beast's or Artificial Teigu's?" Tatsumi asked

"Well the best description I can give are Metal Gear's, but you should count yourself lucky that you haven't fought them. Metal Gear's comes in many forms and they managed to give me and Snake some trouble." Raiden answered to Tatsumi

"I see, well I'll have to hear about Metal Gear's sometimes." Tatsumi said to Raiden. After a few minutes have passed Boris had entered the room and he had a tense look on his face

"Raiden, something happened and I think that you should take a look." Boris said before showing them a computer screen image of a small area that is covered in ice. What made the ice area stand out is that there is a large image of a thunderbolt that is visible

"No doubt about it, this is Esdeath's handiwork." Akame commented

"Shouldn't this be reported to the news, what about the people that's living there?" Raiden asked maintaining his fury

"This is a construction zone, from my brief research the area is deserted. As for the news, well I don't know. But I have a feeling that this she's calling out to you Raiden, most likely it's a trap." Boris advised to Raiden

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to spring the trap. Boris if I can capture her, do you think you can contain her?" Raiden asked

"I'm certain we can, but if it's a trap you're not going alone. Vapor, I want you to go with Raiden and assist him. I know you had another mission lined up but this is a special case." Boris instructed Vapor

"No problem, I've always wanted to have a chance to work with one of the legends, either Solid Snake or you Raiden. So I guess I can consider this my lucky day." Vapor told Raiden getting himself psyched up

"Boris, you saw my recordings I can handle Esdeath myself." Raiden told Boris

"I also know what happens when you underestimate your threats Raiden. You still don't know what Esdeath is capable of and if this is a trap then she could have allies. Vaapor will go with you to make sure that nothing severe happens. His fighting style and mission tactics are similar to yours. So the both of you should work well together." Boris said in a tone that he made up his mind

"Me and Tatsumi will go as well. We know her abilities and skills and we can handle ourselves as well as her. Not to mention that if we can capture her, then when we return to the Capital it will deal a crippling blow to the Empire." Akame said making up her mind as well including Tatsumi's

"Fine, it's clear that the both of you won't take no for an answer. It will be a thirty-minute ride to the site. So I want the four of you to discuss how you're going to approach this mission." Boris said to Akame causing her to agree along with Tatsumi

"Let's go everyone, Esdeath sent the calling card so let's answer it." Raiden said before him, Vapor, Akame, and Tatsumi left

 **(The Construction Site)**

"It will take some time before Raiden catches wind of this calling card. Are you prepared for when he will arrive? I doubt he's careless enough to come alone, though he is crazy enough." Yashan commented

"Yes I'm ready for Raiden Yashan, but remember if it's just him then allow me the pleasure of fighting him one on one. At least for a brief moment before you take action." Esdeath said while grinning with a great deal of excitement that she hasn't felt before

"By the way, now that you know Raiden's past what do you think of him?" Yashan asked

"He is more magnificent than I could have possibly imagined. From what I figured the both of us comes from similar pasts and when we're on the battlefield, we are feared far and wide. Yet he holds himself back which is something that I must personally mold out of him. If I am able to subdue him, can I bring him back with me?" Esdeath asked Yashan

"He's no friend of mine, so sure you can do what you want with him. Anyway it's been forty-five minutes and they should be coming soon. I'll go and hide in position, it won't be too long until he arrives." Yashan answered before she left and hid in her hiding spot

"Come Raiden, let us embrace the glory and thrill of the battle, my kindred spirit." Esdeath thought to herself while waiting for Raiden with a great deal of excitement

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **In a future chapter, Akame and Tatsumi will learn more about the people Raiden has fought and Night Raid will learn more about Metal Gears.**

 **Also at the ending of this story, Esdeath at that point knows a lot about Raiden's past and she is impressed. It will be addressed further in the next chapter, but to give an idea of what to expect. Esdeath is VERY impressed with what she has learned about Raiden. The main reason is that the both of them comes from very similar backgrounds and upbringings. Which ultimately causes her to see Raiden as a kindred spirit.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 10 The Sick Clown)**

"Rosemary, when I look at this guy, I can't help but feel disgusted at what I'm seeing." Snake told Rose over Codec

"His name is Champ and Snake speaking as a mother I would be very happy if he died very quickly." Rose told Snake

"I take it that his report is something pretty nasty huh?" Snake said drawing his gun

"According to his profile, this man is a child molester and when he's done he kills them. His reasoning for his actions is beyond sickening in every sense of the word. He sees it as maintaining their purity as angels. Hell, he even gets excited at the sight of a child and the gender doesn't matter to him, he'll abuse them regardless." Rose said maintaining her tranquill fury

"I feel the same way, remember me and Otacon adopted Sunny and I wouldn't want this guy roaming around. Dealing with sick monsters like him is one of the ugly side of your psychology profession huh?" Snake asked

"Yes, it is one of the ugly sides Snake." Rose answered in a depressed tone

"Well from what I'm seeing, that sick fuck can only activate the power of those orbs if he throws them. So dealing with him is simple in hindsight. Either stay out of his sight and kill him at a distance. Or figure out what those orbs can do and try to use it to my advantage, since he doesn't appear to be immune to those orbs. Though in case I get hit, my armor should offer me some protection." Snake said before he fought against Champ

 **Read and Review**

 **Thank you**


	25. Chapter 25 kill the exhibition

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Chapter 25 kill the exhibition

 **(The Cemetery of the Capital)**

It has been several months since Vamp has joined Esdeath's forces and fought alongside her for the Empire. During the entire time, Vamp has managed to find himself being loyal to Esdeath as he was to both Solidus and Liquid Ocelot. One of the things that allowed Vamp to be loyal to Esdeath is that he sees a lot of the ideals that was in his old bosses inside Esdeath. If Esdeath had known Liquid and worked for him like Vamp did. There is no doubt that Liquid's dreams and ambitions would become a reality. Though Vamp does admit that Esdeath takes a great delight in her work. He believes that once the rebellion is dealt with it will give Esdeath a chance to tone down her bloodthirsty tendencies. Since it is easy to forget that Esdeath is still young. Right now, Vamp is at the Cemetery of the Capital where soldiers are normally buried at.

"Being here gives me a chance to connect to my past. Liquid, Solidus, if the both of you were here, what would you think of the Empire? I have no doubt that you would be impressed with Esdeath's ambitions. If either of you gave her proper guidance then there is no doubt that she could be the ideal soldier. With her capabilities, she will be able to create the world that the both of you envisioned. While at the same time I will mellow her out so she will be able to live up to her potential." Vamp said to himself while looking at the graves of the dead soldiers.

Before he went too far Vamp had looked further at a distance and noticed a young woman with her daughter being harassed by a group. When Vamp looked closer, he recognized the woman and child as Kije and Logue, Bols wife and child. Vamp recognized them because a while ago, Bols introduced his family to the Jaegers. The group that was harassing the two are led by Syura a group that Vamp recognizes from the Palace. Having a bad feeling about this Vamp decided to go and deal with the situation.

"It's very fortunate that you two are here, we've heard that Raiden was discovered by your husband's boss before he worked for Budo. So as a part of our investigation, I'd like your full cooperation with me in every way. After all, I am the Prime Minister's only son." Syura said with a sinister look in his eyes causing Logue to hide behind her mom

"Listen, my husband doesn't tell me things involving his work with the Empire. I know that he's bothered by the things he's done, but I know for certain that he would never do anything against the Empire." Kije said in a slightly panicked tone

"Well if that's the case then this was nothing but a waste of time. But I'm certain that you'll make me feel better." Syura said as he was getting closer to Kije

"I won't tell anyone about this, just please leave us alone." Kije said trying to get away with her daughter. Only for Izou to block their path and prevent them from getting away

"Syura has been in a sour mood for the previous few days. So he'll need to relieve his stress, your just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Izou said not caring about the look of horror that Bols's wife and child have on their face.

"I felt great after having that Night Raid girl the other day. Though after I tried to take initiative, Esdeath got caught in it and now my dad is breathing down my neck to bring her back. Having you to myself will make me feel a lot better about my current troubles." Syura said with his sinister smile.

Once Syura made his intent clear he reached out his hand to grab Kije. Before Syura's hand could reach Kije, another hand had grabbed his wrist. When Syura looked to see who grabbed him, he saw that it was Vamp who stopped Syura from having his way with Bols grieving wife.

"Vamp, thank you." Kije said in a tone of gratitude

"Take your child and leave, I will handle this." Vamp told Kije causing her to get away while holding Logue

"I remember you, your one of Esdeath's subordinate. You have a lot of nerve to get in the way of my fun and investigation." Syura said after jerking his arm away from Vamp

"That woman and her child are grieving for a fallen soldier. I know what you intended to do to them. The fact that your willing to have your way with them especially where soldiers are laid to rest is sickening. Your actions show that you have no respect for those that have fallen in battle." Vamp told Syura causing him to get mad

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I'm the son of the Prime Minister, that fact makes me more important than a nobody like you!" Syura said maintaining his fury at Vamp

"The fact that you speak that fact numerous times shows that you have no confidence in your own worth. Your nothing more than a spoiled child who has to rely on his own father just to get what he wants. You know nothing of respect and you are pitiful." Vamp said angering Syura causing him to try to kick Vamp. Seeing Syura's kick coming, Vamp jumped over the attack and kicked Syura at the chest pushing him back a good distance

"GET HIM AND TEACH THAT BASTARD A LESSON!" Syura yelled causing the rest of the Wild Hunt to attack Vamp

"Because of your position and where we are I won't kill any of you. However, I do need to put each of you in your place." Vamp said before he dodged a sword attack from Izou

"I've heard that your considered a special soldier similar to Raiden. Feeding your blood to Kotetsu will be glorious." Izou said before he started to furiously slash at Vamp

While Izou was slashing, Vamp had gracefully and quickly dodged each attack from the samurai. After jumping over a horizontal slash, Vamp kicked Izou across his face and punched him on his chest pushing Izou back. Before Vamp could do anything further to Izou, he found himself blocking several attacks from Syura. After blocking one of Syura's kicks, Vamp grabbed his leg and pulled Syura closer. Once Syura was close, Vamp delivered a strong punch at Syura's stomach and succeeded in knocking him down.

"You have a nice body Vamp, so I will have my fun with you before you die." Cosmina said before she used her teigu to send a powerful shockwave towards Vamp.

After Cosmina blasted Vamp with a shockwave with her teigu, Vamp endured the blast with a good deal of strength. Thinking that it could have been a fluke, Cosmina blasted Vamp with another sound shockwave blast. Once again, Vamp endured it and dashed towards Cosmina with a plan in mind. Once Vamp had gotten close to Cosmina, he delivered a quick jab at her throat. After getting hit, Cosmina quickly stumbled and gasped for air. The moment Cosmina stumbled is all Vamp needed, because he quickly grabbed her arm and tossed her over his shoulder.

A brief second after Vamp threw the singer, he quickly turned around and reached out his hand out of instinct. It was fortunate he did this, because he was able to gab Dorothea before she had the chance to bite Vamp. Vamp had taken a look at the little girl and noticed that something was off.

"You have a strange scent . . . are you an immortal?" Vamp asked Dorothea

"Something like that." Dorothea responded before kicking Vamp causing him to let go of her

"I don't see a teigu on him, either he's a special artificial teigu or he's similar to Raiden. Either way, I'll have a lot to do once I have Vamp to myself after Cosmina is done with him." Dorothea thought with a smirk before she leaped to the side to get out of Izou's way after he recovered and charged towards Vamp

Once Izou has gotten closer, Vamp had gracefully dodged the sword attacks like he did earlier. After a few seconds, Vamp tripped Izou up and kicked him back a small distance before he fell. After the kick, Syura suddenly appeared and tried to cut Vamp's neck with a dagger. With his sharp reflexes, Vamp had bent backwards dodging the slashes and hit Syura with a few quick jabs. After getting hit with a few jabs, Syura briefly staggered and was kicked in the torso causing him to be pushed back.

Dorothea herself made a leap towards Vamp, with the intent to bite down on his neck and suck his blood. Before she got close though, Vamp managed to grab her arm and slam her into the ground. After slamming Dorothea into the ground, Vamp kicked her pushing her back a good distance. When she got up, her injuries quickly healed which Vamp quickly noticed.

A few seconds later, Syura looked around the graveyard and noticed that his Wild Hunt members were greatly injured. It had hurt Syura's pride greatly to acknowledge it, but Vamp outclassed the Wild Hunt in every way. Syura quickly came to the mindset that Vamp is just as skilled as Raiden and realized that he was holding back a lot.

"Looks like we'll need to settle it another time." Syura said before he used his teigu to get the members of the Wild Hunt away

After Syura and his Wild Hunt members left, Vamp felt satisfied at having saved the grieving wife and child from a truly awful experience. Vamp realized that he would need to be patient with Esdeath so he can mold her to be the ideal soldier that would make Liquid Ocelot proud. For now he would have to put up with the Prime Minister and the inexperienced young emperor. Working for the General did have some upsides to it. For staters he met some capable soldiers like his Dead Cell and Sons of Liberty group. He also managed to find his queen which is a major plus.

"I assume that you saw the entire fight against them?" Vamp asked sensing a familiar presence. After asking his question out loud, a young woman suddenly appeared and it was Suzuka.

"I did, it was incredible watching you work Vamp." Suzuka said in an infatuated tone

"They were not much of a challenge to me my queen. Though they are capable as a group, their arrogance will hold them back greatly. I speak from personal experience." Vamp told Suzuka

"Oh baby, I am so hot and ready for you. We should do it here, it's exciting don't you think?" Suzuka asked as she pushed Vamp onto a nearby tree before kissing him. Before she could do anything further, Vamp grabbed her hands stopping her

"My queen, we will have to do this in a hotel, embracing each other on the graveyard of fallen soldiers is something I do not wish to do." Vamp told Suzuka in a tone that indicates that he's holding his ground on the matter.

"I understand Vamp, we will have our wonderful embrace at a hotel. I'm certain that you'll make it worth it, as you have yesterday." Suzuka said before she kissed Vamp ready to have sex with him at a Hotel

 **(The Construction Site)**

Esdeath and Yashan waited patiently for a response to the General's calling card. Every second of waiting felt like an hour, and the anticipation was bothering Esdeath greatly. Though she knows that the chance to fight Raiden will be very much worth it. However, Esdeath is having a hard time remembering that his is an exhibition of skill. So, she'll be able to see what Yashan can do and Yashan will be able to see what Esdeath can do. As the both of them were waiting, a fog started to cover up the area.

"There's no report of a fog covering the area. There's a likely chance that it could be Raiden with some allies. Are you certain you're ready for this Esdeath?" Yashan asked readying her weapons which are specially designed claws

"Yes I am, In his recent fight he claimed to be lightning, the rain transformed. I wouldn't be surprised if he would be able to summon a fog." Esdeath told Yashan

"It's unlikely he can do this, so it is entirely possible that he has an ally to help him. I will be in hiding, remember we can't be here for too long. So I advise that you don't enjoy yourself too much." Yashan commented before she left to hide and observe

A few minutes later, Esdeath waited patiently for someone to arrive and eventually she heard footsteps. When she heard the footsteps, Esdeath had jumped to the ground and looked at the direction the sound of footsteps was coming from. When Esdeath looked further she saw a familiar figure and it was Raiden.

"I was wondering if you were able to see my calling card Raiden, for a moment I thought you wasn't going to show up." Esdeath told Raiden

"When I see a sudden ice storm then I have a good reason to suspect that you would be around. It's been a while since you got here Esdeath. Judging from the fact that no police or military came to apprehend you, it looks like that you made friends with powerful people. So tell me, who did you make friends with and what did you learn?" Raiden asked Esdeath

"You don't need to be concerned about my recent connections Raiden. Though I am willing to share with you what I've learned and it is that this land has wonderous resources that can grant me many wars for life. I've gained a basic idea of the war economy from Vamp and coming here allowed me to learn a lot more about it. When the rebellion is finished, I shall use this land to create a truly everlasting war." Esdeath said in a tone of satisfaction at her idea

"Your fucking insane." Raiden told Esdeath in an angry tone barely able to suppress his Jack the Ripper persona

"It is truly a wonderful idea Raiden and once I claim you and my love Tatsumi, the both of you shall be a part of it. As a start, the resources here will be very helpful to the Empire." Esdeath said to Raiden causing him to tense up at the thought of Prime Minister Honest and the Empire having access to the technology of Raiden's world. A scenario that Raiden needs to prevent no matter what. Before Raiden could respond, Esdeath continued talking

"Also I've learned a good deal of things about you Raiden, or should I call you Jack the Ripper." Esdeath said which surprised Raiden

"How did you learn my nickname?" Raiden said ready to strike at Esdeath

"Don't misunderstand me Raiden, it is an honor for you to have such a worthy name. I know how throughout your life you've been born on the battlefield and raised by it. Come to think of it, there's some similarities to the lifestyles of my clan. As a child, you've led your own squad and acquired a kill count that many people wouldn't dare match, and all of this is when you were a child. You embrace the battlefield and your skills is to be acknowledged and admired. I have survived the death of my clan and rose through the ranks of the Empire with my own strength. You know I believe that we are kindred spirits Raiden since we are similar in many ways. I believe that in another life we could have been great comrades, even lovers. Tatsumi is my lover now, but I have nothing but the highest respect for you." Esdeath explained to Raiden her respect for him

"You . . . know . . . nothing . . . . Esdeath." Raiden said containing all of his anger with every drop of his strength. Hearing Esdeath sum up the events of his youth infuriated Raiden greatly. Raiden is still trying to figure out how Esdeath knew all of that, but pushed those questions aside when he realized that if he can capture or kill Esdeath then it wouldn't matter. A plan is already in mind and Raiden knows that it is crucial for him to keep his cool or else it will be ruined.

"Though instead of embracing your strength and killing the weak, you hold yourself back. So tell me, what is holding you back from your full strength in this land and back at the Capital. Is it a friend, or a valued family member?" Esdeath asked and realized how accurate her guess was when she noticed Raiden tense up at the mention of family

"Now for the Capital, you have no reason to hold back the way you did. So you must have had an encounter with someone who is also serving as your anchor. Would it be someone that you find yourself taking in?" Esdeath guessed but realized she was correct when she saw Raiden's fist ball up

"It seems my guesses are accurate, you have a family here and back at the Capital your protecting someone. I will find your family in this land Raiden, and I will find the person you're trying to protect back in the Capital. I will kill them and make you watch, so that you will have nothing to hold you back from embracing your true self." Esdeath said causing Raiden to charge at Esdeath with their blades clashing

" _MY wife and child, and the girl I promised to protect. YOU WILL NEVER GET TO THEM!_ " Raiden yelled embracing his other persona

"I see that they are holding you back, they will die so that you can be truly free." Esdeath said before jumping back and blasting several ice shards at Raiden.

Raiden quickly destroyed the ices shards with his sword. Then Raiden used his new teigu to shoot a thunder blast at Esdeath. Reacting quickly, Esdeath summoned an ice wall to protect herself from the attack. After the thunder blast destroyed the ice wall, Raiden quickly closed the distance between him and the General and the two fought against each other at an intense speed. After a few seconds, Raiden did a back flip to avoid an ice blast directed at his feet.

While Raiden was briefly in the air, Esdeath had sent a strong ice blast into the air with the plan to capture Raiden. Fortunately, Raiden was able to knock off the ice blast with a thunder blast of his own. The clash of the blasts was strong enough to knock both Raiden and Esdeath back. After the two were knocked back, a dark-skinned woman had suddenly ran past Raiden and cut his neck.

After getting cut, Raiden turned around and tried to attack the person who hit Raiden with the sneak attack. Unfortunately, Raiden had to quickly block an attack from Esdeath preventing him from hitting Yashan. Out of the corner of his eye Raiden noticed Yashan licking Raiden's artificial blood and a second later his whole body became numb causing him to fall over. After Raiden fell down, he used every ounce of strength he had to move but couldn't do so which horrified Raiden.

"Do not worry, I don't plan on killing you Raiden. I will find your wife and child in this land. Once I do, I will kill them and make sure that you watch as your anchors are removed from your life. Then once we return to the Capital I will kill whoever it is your protecting and kill the last of your anchors. Once I do, it will only be a matter of time until I mold you to be the warrior that you must be." Esdeath told Raiden as she was rubbing his head. Similar to how a mother rubs the head of her child for comfort purposes. Before Esdeath could do anything further, Vapor appeared and made a move to attack Esdeath.

Seeing the threat, Esdeath quickly blocked Vapor's sword attack. After his attack was blocked, Vapor used his spare hand to grab his gun and fired at Yashan. She blocked the attack with her claws but had to jump away from Raiden. After she jumped away from Raiden, she noticed some movement and defended her left side out of instinct. It was a good thing she did, because she found herself quickly blocking a charge attack from Tatsumi.

"I hated to have Raiden play decoy, but it looks like the plan worked." Vapor said before he got Esdeath away from Raiden before he proceeded to fight her

Esdeath and Vapor spent a few seconds clashing blades against each other during their fight against each other. Esdeath had to put more focus into the speed of her sword attacks because Vapor is using two swords. For a few seconds the two had fought at a furious speed while Vapor was focused on the fight, Esdeath was enjoying the fight and was impressed that Vapor was able to hold his own. After their blades had clashed once again, Vapor had suddenly jumped back and ran around Esdeath. A few seconds have passed and Vapor had quickly charged at Esdeath from the side. When she attacked Vapor, he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke which caught the General by surprise. Out of instinct, Esdeath found herself blocking an attack from Vapor and if she was a second slower she would have been injured.

"It appears that your a capable fighter, but I wonder how long do you think you can keep this up?" Esdeath told Vapor while their blades clashed

"You'll see soon enough Esdeath, so it will do you a lot of good not to underestimate me." Vapor told Esdeath as they continued to fight

After blocking a charge attack from Tatsumi, Yashan found herself pushed away from Raiden, Vapor, and Esdeath. After pushing Yashan away, Tatsumi had separated himself from Yashan. Once the two were separated, Tatsumi tried to attack Yashan with a strong horizontal slash. However, Yashan had gracefully dodge the attack, and attacked Tatsumi. Her attack had no effect and it only caused her to be knocked back. Seeing an opportunity for a counter attack, Tatsumi had made a downward slash at Yashan with a great deal of force. Unfortunately for Tatsumi, Yashan side stepped the attack and grabbed his arms before throwing him. After throwing Tatsumi, Yashan had quickly blocked an attack from Akame. After blocking Akame's attack, Yashan kicked her away so she can have some space.

"The armored warrior is still green in the ways of battle. He will be easy to deal with, though you young woman. I see that you have been trained for a long time, I can see it in your eyes." Yashan said before she proceeded to fight Akame.

Akame has spent the next few seconds trying to land a cut on Yashan so she can be killed instantly. Yashan though had proved to be a lot more agile than Akame expected, because she was quickly and gracefully dodging each slash. After Yashan dodged another sword attack from Akame, she slashed at Akame using her claws. Noticing the attack, Akame had ducked to dodge the claw attack. While Akame was low, she made a move to cut Yashan's legs. Yashan realized Akame's plan and jumped over the red-eye assassin and got closer to Tatsumi.

"I see that you have been trained, though judging from your attacks it would be accurate to say that you've been trained in the ways of the assassin. Esdeath told me who you are Akame and of your sword." Yashan told Akame before she blocked an attack from Tatsumi

After Yashan blocked Tatstumi's attack, she made another attempt to attack the armored warrior. Before Yashan's attack can land, Tatsumi blocked the attack with his left arm while the shield he recently developed was activated. When Yashan hit the shield, she was knocked back towards Akame with a good deal of momentum. Akame was tempted to ask about the shield but decided to wait till later and focused on the threat at hand. As Yashan was knocked back, Akame made a move to slash at Yashan in the air.

Unfortunately for Akame, Yashan used her quick thinking and reflexes to block the sword attack. Then after blocking the attack, Yashan used what was left of her momentum and strength and pushed herself into the air which slightly surprised Akame. After Yashan launched herself into the air, she launched her claws at Tatsumi and wrapped his arm with a strong chain. Yashan then quickly reeled herself to Tatsumi and managed to get face to face to him. Before Tatsumi could do anything, Yashan had used her other claw and quickly stabbed Tatsumi through the eyes of Tatsumi's helmet. After Tatsumi was stabbed in both of his eyes he was in immense pain and yelled. After Yashan blinded Tatsumi, she retracted her chain claw and got away from him.

"TATSUMI!" Akame yelled in a fearful and concerned tone

Tatsumi had spent the next few seconds swing his spear wildly at any random direction. Akame on the other hand quickly found Yashan and dashed towards her with a focused look in her eyes. Yashan on the other hand remained calm about the entire situation and was prepared for Akame. When Akame got close to Yashan, the both of them fought furiously against each other. Akame has been trained to control her emotions due to her experience as an assassin, however she had a hard time suppressing her anger and wanted Yashan dead. For a few seconds the both of them fought furiously against each other at an incredible speed. Then After a few moments, both Yashan and Akame clashed against each other with their respective weapons.

While the both of them clashed, Yashan made a move to punch Akame. Akame managed to dodge the punch by jumping back a good distance. Unfortunately, this is what Yashan wanted, because she launched her claw and it hit the ground near Akame. Thinking it was Yashan, Tatsumi made a strong vertical slash at the source of the sound. Unfortunately, Tatsumi couldn't see and attacked Akame thinking she was Yashan. When Akame yelled out in pain, Tatsumi realized what happened.

"I took advantage of your newfound blindness and your obvious inexperience boy." Yashan said before she ran to Tatsumi and threw him to the ground

Esdeath and Vapor spent a good deal of time fighting against each other. While Vapor was focused on landing a critical if not killing blow against the ice-warrior, Esdeath was enjoying herself. Esdeath spent a few seconds destroying fake mist forms of Vapor and though it was amusing at first, it quickly became a problem. Esdeath blasted several ice shards at the direction she heard sound from. Though after blasting the ice shards, she realized that it missed and Vapor attacked her from behind. Once again, Esdeath quickly blocked the attack but knew that this couldn't keep up since her and Yashan was on a time limit.

"MAHAPADMA!" Esdeath yelled causing time to freeze. After she froze time, Esdeath looked around and quickly found Vapor ready to attack her. After seeing Vapor, Esdeath went to Vapor and stabbed him in the chest.

"As tempting as it is to kill you, I must admit that I'm curious to see how the people of this land fight aside from Raiden and Vamp." Esdeath said before time resumed

Once time resumed, Vapor was able to move but was injured in the process. The injury did not slow down Vapor and he jumped into the mist. This time though, Esdeath closed her eyes and waited patiently for Vapor's net move. When Vapor suddenly appeared, Esdeath did nothing. Once Vapor hit Esdeath, he disappeared into a puff of smoke confirming that it was a fake. After a brief moment had passed Esdeath was able to vaguely hear the sound of blood drops. Esdeath quickly blasted ice shards at the location where she heard the drops of blood. Vapor had found himself quickly blocking the ice shard attacks that was used by Esdeath using his two swords.

After destroying the ice shards, Vapor tried to strengthen the mist, but he had trouble doing so realizing that he was close to his limits with his ability. Vapor decided to fight Esdeath at close quarters. Vapor was able to hold his own against Esdeath, unfortunately, Vapor's injury from earlier is slowing him down and Esdeath is gaining the stronger hold.

Raiden is still immobilized from what Yashan did and is doing his best to move. After a few seconds, Raiden realized that he could still use his CODEC and decided to make a CODEC call to get advice on what to do.

"Somebody, anybody, my body is numb and I can't move. That dark-skinned chick did something to me." Raiden said over his CODEC call

"Raiden, I know what happened to you, Yashan used her ability against you. I'll give you the full details later, but for now turn off your Wi-Fi connection. Yashan's ability will last for 45 minutes but you don't have that type of time. You won't be able to make CODEC calls but you'll be able to move and defend yourself." Boris told Raiden over the CODEC call

"Got it." Raiden said before he turned off his Wi-Fi connection allowing him to move. After Raiden was able to move he quickly went to Esdeath and managed to interrupt the fight between her and Vapor.

"It seems that the warriors of your land is more capable than I thought. A war here would be truly magnificent." Esdeath said before she raised her sword to both Raiden and Vapor

"I see what you mean when you told me this crazy bitch is stronger than she looks. It looks like I fell victim to her time stop ability." Vapor told Raiden when the both of them got close to each other

"Yeah, since your familiar with my fighting style we can have good coordination and bring her down. Are you still able to fight?" Raiden asked Vapor before the both of them took up a sword stance

"Yeah, that stab is nothing to me." Vapor said before he and Raiden charged towards Esdeath

When both soldiers charged towards Esdeath, she had a grin of excitement on her face. Once they got close, the three of them fought furiously against each other with an incredible force of speed and strength. Vapor was focused on Esdeath's left side, While Raiden was focused on her right side. Esdeath knew from personal experience not to underestimate Raiden, so she used her power to create a second sword and fought both Raiden and Vapor at the same time.

This went on for a few seconds, until Esdeath looked at the area and had an idea. After a brief second, Esdeath locked blades with both Raiden and Vapor with each person holding their ground. Then, Esdeath used her power to send a downpour of ice spikes towards Raiden and Vapor before she jumped back. Raiden used Gaia's force to shield both him and Vapor from the ice spiked. Unfortunately, it's what Esdeath wanted since it gave her an opening to attack Vapor further. Raiden quickly realized what Esdeath planned to do and reacted just in time to block Esdeath's attack. While Esdeath was briefly preoccupied with Raiden, Vapor tried to slash at Esdeath. Seeing Vapor's sword attack, Esdeath launched an ice blade and deflected Vapor's attack. Though his sword attack was deflected, Vapor used the momentum to punch Esdeath in the face.

Vapor's punch briefly staggered Esdeath which gave Raiden a chance to break through their blade lock. After breaking through sword lock, Raiden made a move to slash at Esdeath. Unfortunately, Esdeath summoned a strong ice sword and blocked Raiden's attack. After that, Esdeath summoned an ice pillar beneath herself and launched herself into the air. After being launched, Esdeath landed a moderate distance away from both Raiden and Vapor with Yashan near her.

"Are you satisfied with what you've seen Yashan?" Esdeath asked while eyeing both Raiden and Vapor

"I'm satisfied Esdeath, though I'm tempted to continue this fight we're out of time and must retreat." Yashan said to Esdeath

"You honestly think we'll let you get away?" Raiden asked pointing his sword at Esdeath

"You're welcome to pursue us, though I'd advise against it since you care about your comrades Raiden." Yashan said before she pointed behind Raiden and Vapor. While Vapor was keeping an eye on both Esdeath and Yashan, Raiden turned around and saw Akame down on the ground with a slash on her back. While Tatstumi was breathing heavily with a lot of blood near his eyes.

"If the both of them don't get immediate treatment, then the young woman's injury will be a problem in the long run. Also, the armored warrior eyes has been stabbed by me, so you two can pursue us, or save them." Yashan said before the both her and Esdeath got away

"Damn, what do you think we should do Raiden?" Vapor asked

"Akame's injury doesn't look too severe, but Tatsumi's injury is another story. If what Yashan said is true, then we need to bring Tatsumi back. We have some cybernetic parts that should restore his sight. We'll get another chance at those two, but our allies come first." Raiden said before he and Vapor brought Tatsumi and Akame back to the facility where Maverick is at

 **(Prime Minister Honest's Room)**

"Let me see if I got this right, you want me to frame Vamp for a crime and have him executed?" Prime Minister Honest asked his son while eating some cake

"Yes pops, while I was out trying to have my fun, that freak got in the way and insulted me. So it would be appropriate if he was dealt with." Syura said with a sinister smirk causing his father to put his food down on the nearest table and sigh in disbelief

"First of all, it was your carelessness that caused you and your team to get beaten the way you did. Second it would be a bad idea for me to have him removed." Prime Minister Honest said causing his son to stand up in anger

"Why father, this is something that can be done with ease right?" Syura asked in a panic tone

"I've read Esdeath's reports on him and even though he is a bit weird, the General trusts him greatly. If something were to happen to him and General Esdeath got suspicious, then not only would you get killed but I would be in danger as well. Your also forgetting another crucial detail, because of your reckless actions Esdeath is no longer with us. Until you can find a way to bring her back, Vamp is our best defense against the remnants of Night Raid and the revolutionary army. Not to mention that Vamp is capable of fighting Raiden which is very useful for us. Him beating you and your team is nothing more than the fact that you and your team was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Prime Minister Honest explained to his son

"So I have to endure him until further notice?" Syura asked slowly getting angry

"Until General Esdeath says otherwise yes. Just keep your head down and stay away from him and the Jaegers. You can still have your fun if you do that much." Prime Minister Honest told Syura

Syura felt furious at this moment, on one hand he had to admit that his father had a point at how useful Vamp is. However, Syura wanted Vamp to pay for the humiliation and though nothing could be done at the moment. Syura has another idea which will send a message to those that support Raiden and the Revolutionary Army.

"Well pops I actually have something in mind that can be useful to you." Syura told Prime Minister Honest

"I hope that it can bring us results Syura, because your still in hot water because of your role in Esdeath's disappearance." Prime Minister Honest said

"Oh it is useful dad, you see ever since Raiden killed Budo and claimed his teigu. The number of people deserting to the Revolutionary Army has greatly increased, right?" Syura asked his father

"Yes it has Syura, though we were able to capture some of them, a good number of them keeps escaping us. It's causing me no end to my headaches and stress and I've gained a lot more weight as a result." Prime Minister Honest said while eating his cake

"Something you should know dad is that I was acquainted with Dr. Stylish and I know about a hidden location of artificial and powerful Danger Beasts that even the Doctor couldn't properly control." Syura briefly explained to the Prime Minister

"Hmm continue explaining." Prime Minister Honest said slightly intrigued

"People are leaving because they don't like how things are going right now and they also believe that Raiden and the Revolutionary Army will protect them. Though if a lot of powerful Danger Beasts show up and terrorizes various Villages. Then who would they have to turn to for protection." Syura said in a slightly proud tone which the Prime Minister caught catching on to the idea

"I see what your planning my son, though the timing would make us suspicious. How do you plan to handle that?" Prime Minister Honest asked still maintain his intrigued tone

"The people that are deserting are doing it discreetly, so the increased desertion is not a known problem. As for the timing, General Esdeath and Budo are known for training their soldiers and keeping the public peace. Though with them gone, the soldiers will be overwhelmed and soon the Danger Beasts will run rampant. The general population can't go to the Revolutionary Army for help because they need to maintain their resources and numbers. If they or Night Raid help, then it will be a matter of time the artificial Danger Beasts overwhelm them." Syura said explaining his idea to his father

"Impressive, it appears that you thought a lot of this through." Prime Minister Honest said in an impressed tone

"That's not all father, I've done some research on Tatsumi and I found out where his home Village is. Now if an investigation was to be conducted and something unfortunate happened to that Village during the investigation. Like say a Danger Beast attack, then it wouldn't be our fault. It would send a message to our enemies and teach the ungrateful urchins a lesson." Syura finished explaining his plan to his father

"Syura my boy, you've just demonstrated good judgement capabilities. Very well I approve of this plan of yours." Prime Minister Honest said while having his sadistic grin

"Thanks pop, and I know just who to send, after all for all we know. Jade's friends Kate and Maurice could use some leg work." Syura said with the both of them filled with satisfaction at the new plan

 **(World Marshal's Facility)**

After Esdeath and Yashan left the construction zone, Harold went over the captured footage that the hidden drone has captured. After seeing Esdeath's battle capabilities, Harold was very impressed with what he's seen. To see someone manipulate ice the way Esdeath does, shows that she is both skill and experienced with her power of ice. Harold wondered that if Esdeath is this skilled, then what are the rest of the people from her land are like. This has a lot of potential for World Marshal's growth, while at the same time this has a lot of disastrous risks for the world.

"Hmm tempting as it is too see the potential from a naïve perspective. I have to wonder about what will happen if unpleasant individuals get their hands on someone like Esdeath. Not to mention that I still don't know Esdeath's or her boss's long-term goals. If it proves to be of ill intent then we need to be prepared." Harold thought before he saw on the security monitor that Esdeath and Yashan arrived. After a few seconds, Harold went to the conference room and greeted Esdeath and Yashan.

"What did you think of our performance Mr. Ardasan?" Yashan asked Harold

"The both of you did wonderfully well Yashan. It seems that you have the skills that you claimed to have Esdeath. If everyone is as strong as you, or at least very capable. Then an alliance with your Empire will be very beneficial to both parties. So tell me Esdeath, what do you think of Yashan's capabilities?" Harold asked the General

"Seeing her deal with both Akame and my dear Tatsumi with ease was a sight to behold. I know for a fact at how strong Akame is. As for my dear Tatsumi, he has a great deal of potential and has proved himself strong to me time and time again. Yashan has proved herself strong and a worthy addition to the Empire." Esdeath said giving praise to Yashan

"Well then, since I like what I've seen I will keep my word and establish an alliance with your Empire. Also I think that I should give you a gift so you'll have an idea of our resources. What do you think about having nanomachines General Esdeath?" Harold asked

"That depends, what are nanomachines?" Esdeath asked

"Nanomachines are microscopic machines that can give its users a variety of enhancements and abilities. To put it in layman's terms it can make you stronger. Would you like to be given nanomachines of your own?" Harold asked

"Hmm I don't see the harm, it will make me stronger and I'll be able to have a more glorious fight against Raiden. Very well, I accept your nanomachines." Esdeath said in a tone of excitement

"Wonderful, first I'll need a sizeable sample of your blood. If we're going to give you nanomachines, we need analyze your blood to make sure that the nanomachines doesn't interfere with you ice abilities. Otherwise the nanomachines will only be a detriment to you in the long run." Harold briefly explained to Esdeath

"I understand, do what you must." General Esdeath said a few moments before one of the doctors came and took a moderate amount of Esdeath's blood.

"It will take a few days for the analysis to be complete so I ask that you be patient with . . ." Harold said before his phone alarm went off. After the phone went off, Harold looked at it and saw a message that he was waiting for. After reading the message, Harold turned his attention to both Esdeath and Yashan

"It seems that the circle with the markings that you and the others came through had started glowing occasionally. Looks like door for you to return to your home will be opening soon. As we agreed Yashan will go with you and she will be our liason. Once you get back, the analysis should be complete and we will have the nanomachines ready for you." Harold briefly explained to General Esdeath

"Thank you Director Ardasan, I look forward to the enhancements my nanomachines will give me." General Esdeath said

"Before you and Yashan go, I would like for you to meet Yashan's team who will also be going with you. You might have some concerns but I can assure you, they were handpicked by Yashan herself and they are very capable on the battlefield." Harold said before he brought up an image on the computer screen that showed three figures. One was a very muscular man, the other was a tall female with long purple hair wearing gauntlets with whips attached, while the third person was a scrawny looking male who was crouching and is wearing a mask with a single scope at the center

"Oh I would very much like to meet them, and I don't mind bringing them along since they could make for a good impression. Is them coming with us fine with you Yashan, they are your team after all?" Esdeath asked

It's fine, they were getting bored anyways." Yashan said agreeing to bring her team along with herself to the Capital with General Esdeath

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I know that there will be some concerns so let me confirm it here. Akame and Tatsumi are NOT DEAD. Also I know that I'm jumping ahead a bit but in the next chapter Tatsumi will have his eyes and sight restored thanks to the cybernetic technology in Raiden's world.**

 **As for the fight with Yashan vs Akame and Tatsumi, between the three of them Tatsumi has the least amount of experience as a warrior and Yashan was able to notice that easily and take advantage. Since it's Implied that the manga takes place in less than a year. Yashan was able to use Tatsumi's inexperience against him and managed to blind him. Since Yashan has been trained to handle threats as quickly and efficiently as possible.**

 **One more thing, Vamp has a lot of respect for Esdeath and he sees in her the embodiment of everything that Liquid Ocelot and Solidus are trying to achieve. So his long term plans is to mold Esdeath to be the ideal soldier in his own way. While also trying to mellow out her bloodlust tendencies.**

 **Next chapter will be the debut of Blade Wolf and Yashan's team.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 11 The Imperial Demon)**

"Mei, this guy keeps talking about releasing my soul. But I get the feeling that he doesn't mean by prayer. You think that people believe in stuff like that?" Solid Snake asked Mei over CODEC

"It's quite possible Snake, there are some cults out there that believe that by killing themselves they release their souls from their flesh and remove all attachments." Mei Ling told Snake

"I see, what do you think his mindset is to have gotten such a belief?" Snake asked Mei Ling

"Well he could have a variety of mindsets, he could have a very pessimistic view on the world. Or he wants the people to remove all earthly attachments and took matters into his own hands. How do you plan on fighting him Snake?" Mei asked Snake

"From what I can see at first glance. His body is very durable but likely chance that his organs are another story. So stun gas bombs, poison gas, and maybe some tear gas will be useful against him. Though shooting him with bullets can also work assuming I can find a weak spot." Snake said before he engaged Sten

 **Read and Review**

 **Thank you**


	26. Chapter 26 kill the new allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, a lot of things has happened, and it was not my intention or plan for the next update to this story to take as long as it did. I thank all of you for sticking by this story since this story has been around for two years.**

* * *

Chapter 26 kill the new allies

 **(The Forest leading to the Capital)**

"Looks like things have gotten a bit chaotic recently back at the Capital." A nobleman said as he was traveling on the road with his guards while on a carriage. While he was travelling on the road, the nobleman noticed a lone female along the road. When him and his guards took a closer look, they saw that it was a blonde woman with tattered clothes. Though the guards didn't know it, they came across Leone.

"Oooh, looks like I came across a nice catch." The nobleman said as he was licking his lips while looking at Leone

"Please help me, I was attacked by a Danger Beast and I barely survived. Now I have no money and I'm completely lost." Leone said putting on a good and convincing front

"Oh you poor dear, now how shall I help you with your ordeal?" The nobleman said as he was having numerous ideas

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please spare me some coins. It doesn't have to be a lot, just enough for me to get some bread." Leone said in a weakened tone

"Oh very well, I'm not fond of leaving beggars helpless. Here you go my dear." The nobleman said as he was tossing the coins at Leone

"Thank you sir, I really . . ." Leone said before some of the guards started to approach her

"Hold on you beggar, I didn't say I was giving this too you for free. I expect some form of compensation. Since you don't have the money to pay me back, you're going to have to pay me back through your services." The nobleman said

"Um what services did you have in mind?" Leone asked holding back the urge to kill him

"I believe in investing in the future ambitions for science and war. One of my partners was running short on test subjects and I was out looking for fresh meat. You'll do real nicely, but first my guards needs to see how much you can take. Go and get her soldiers, and don't be afraid to use all her body parts." The nobleman said with a sadistic look in his eyes. Before anything could happen though, a pulse of energy was blasted at the coins the nobleman threw at Leone.

After the coins was hit by the energy pulse, the coins had suddenly started to float into the air. When the guards saw this, they each had a confused look on their faces. Though before they could do anything, the coins were launched through their bodies at a fast speed. The nobleman tried to run away from the flying coins, but it was too late for him. The coins had started to circle him for a few seconds. Then the coins had pierced his skull and tore his insides to shreds killing him instantly. After the nobleman died Jade came out of hiding with a confident look on her face.

"See that Leone, quick, clean, and very painful. You have to admit I have some level of assassination skills." Jade said in a confident tone to Leone

"That's because you used me as bait. Try fighting them head on and it will be another story." Leone said in a sarcastic tone

"I'd still win, or did you forget how I was able to handle the killer and the pedophile." Jade said in a sarcastic tone of her own

"Didn't their group capture you a few days later?" Leone said with a grin

"Didn't you lose a fight against Vamp?" Jade responded with her own grin

"Fine I see your point. Still, the boss will be glad to know that the target was dealt with. I guess Budo trained you well huh?" Leone said

"The General was thorough with the training, to be honest I'm surprised that nobody in the army gave me some crap because I'm a lesbian." Jade told Leone

"You're not going to try to peep at me or the boss when we're in the bath are you?" Leone asked while mentally on guard

"What, no way I don't do that to my own comrades that's an invasion of privacy. Also just to be clear, even though I'm a lesbian I don't hate males. So I'll treat our male members with respect." Jade told Leone

"That's good and a big load off of my mind." Leone said slightly relaxed

"But if one of my comrades decides to try and peep. Then it wouldn't feel right to have him peep alone. I mean surrounded by so many ladies can bring that out in a guy. So it would be appropriate that I make sure he doesn't do anything more. I have a very lenient look but don't touch policy." Jade said in a cocky tone

"So you'll help Lubbock peep and not stop him? I hope your joking Jade?" Leone said in a cautious tone

"Well it would help out morale for the males and . . ." Jade said before getting hit in the head by Leone

"PERVERT, YOUR JUST LIKE LUBBOCK!" Leone yelled after hitting Jade in the head while Jade herself was laughing

 **(The Medical Lab)**

Akame spent a few hours resting on a hospital bed after Raiden and Vapor brought her and Tatsumi back to the facility. During that time Akame was checked for injuries and fortunately, none of her injuries were life threatening. Unfortunately, Akame's injuries were severe enough for her to require immediate medical treatment. After resting for a good deal of time, she managed to open her eyes and quickly noticed that she was in a room.

"Looks like your awake." Raiden said quickly getting Akame's attention while he's sitting in a chair next to her bed

"What happened, I remember that we were fighting Esdeath and her ally. But after I got hit I lost consciousness." Akame told Raiden

"That pretty much sums it up. It was easy to get you treated. But Tatsumi on the other hand needed a thorough analysis. That Yashan chick knew what to do with her claws and managed to blind him." Raiden told Akame causing her to have a concerned look on her face

"Do you know what happened with Tatsumi? I remembered that woman blinding him with her weapons." Akame asked as she was getting up from the bed

"Yeah, Tatsumi had gotten treatment for his injuries. He's going to be outfitted with a pair of cybernetic eyes soon. The operation will take a while but once it's done he'll be able to see again." Raiden told Akame

"This land has technology that will allow people to see after being blinded?" Akame asked in a surprised tone

"Yeah, you'll be surprised at what the tech around here is capable of. Fun fact, I've actually lost an eye during a fight a while ago. But thanks to the advance technology around here, I've gotten a new eye and can see again." Raiden told Akame

"That's good Raiden, with the technology of this land. There are a lot of ways people can be helped, especially my sister." Akame said with a hidden tone of amazement

"Yeah, the doctors won't be able to do anything about Tatsumi's left arm though." Raiden said getting Akame's attention

"What do you mean his left arm?" Akame asked

"His left arm was greatly injured and has different genetic properties. Whatever that Yashan chick did to Tatsumi messed him up pretty badly." Raiden answered Akame causing the young woman to have a thoughtful look on her face

"That warrior only blinded Tatsumi, she did nothing to Tatsumi's arm." Akame told Raiden

"Well the surgery for his eyes has started and it will be a while before we can see him. How about this, until we can see Tatsumi, how about I give you a history lesson on the things I've fought. Besides there is someone I want you to meet." Raiden said with Akame agreeing to Raiden's idea

 **(Colorado's City district)**

General Esdeath is in a very happy mood at this moment. For starters she is heading towards the location that her and the others first arrived at and will soon be able to return to the Capital. Esdeath knows that she will have to report to Prime Minister Honest about everything she's learned about the world that Raiden and Vamp are from. She also knows that it will be very likely that the Prime Minister will jump at the chance to form the alliance with World Marshal. If everything goes well for the alliance, then Esdeath will have the means to create the everlasting war that she desired. Another thing that Esdeath is excited about is the chance to remove Raiden's shackles.

Esdeath's second task will be to investigate everything related to Raiden as much as possible. Once Esdeath does this, it will only be a matter of time before she finds the Raiden's shackle in the Capital and once she finds it. She will kill the shackles in front of Raiden and give him the freedom to embrace his true self which will make the war more incredible. Currently, the General is in a helicopter and is heading towards the location along with Yashan and her team.

"I assume that you don't see helicopters that often Esdeath" Yashan asked after noticing the General's tense look

"No, but I'm admittedly excited about the chance to return to the Capital with everything I've learned. The existence of advance technology that is common in your world, and the many weapons that has varied levels of destruction." Esdeath told Yashan in an excited tone

"Then wait until you see the metal gears, but that's only if they are needed. But for now, we need to get started on establishing this alliance. From what you told me, the Director will need to speak to the Emperor or the Prime Minister if we want to get the ball rolling." Yashan said before she noticed something on the radio. When Yashan listened in she heard a report and has gotten an idea.

"Say Esdeath, I know that we need to get back to your Capital, but a distress report has been called. A group of criminals have occupied a building and have captured hostages. This looks like a good opportunity for you to see my team in action, what do you say?" Yashan asked

"This will be a very interesting demonstration for your team. Very well, I want to see this." Esdeath said before Yashan looked at her team

"There are those that seek their end, grant it to them." Yashan said with her team jumping out of the helicopter and on top of the building

 **(Captured Building)**

"Alright, we managed to capture several top figures of a major weapon manufacturing company. It's twenty minutes until evac, so we all need to hold out ground until they arrive." The leading commando unit said

"Roger sir, all units will hold position, since negotiations fell through we're going to have to keep our word and destroy an occupied building." Another unit said before he noticed a strange signal before contacting the Leading Commando unit

"Sir, a distress signal went out and we confirmed who it went to." The support unit said in a tone of worry and dread

"So who received the signal?" The leading Commando unit said

"It went to the Savijas!" The support unit said with the lead Commando unit getting on the radio

"Evac, you have ten minutes to get here, the Savijas caught wind of this and will be here soon! Everyone prepare for evac." The leading Commando unit said before he armed himself with his weapons

On the roof of the building the group of four stood patiently while waiting for the slender figure's body to stop glowing. Once he stopped glowing, he sent a signal to the other three and they proceeded to take action. The large muscular figure had put his hand on the roof and caused several cracks on it. After a few seconds, the roof was destroyed and the soldiers that was beneath it, were quickly buried underneath the rubble. The soldiers that were nearby noticed this and proceeded to fire at the group.

The female figure was the next one to take action, as she proceeded to extend her bladed whips and moved them quickly to deflect the bullets that were being fired at her. The female figure was so skilled she deflected the bullets right back at the soldiers and a good number of the soldiers have died. After killing some of the soldiers with the deflected bullets, she jumped down into the building and used her whips to quickly kill the nearby soldiers.

The soldiers that were still alive saw the purple haired attacker and pointed their guns at her with the intent to shoot. Unfortunately for them, a beam of energy destroyed several of the soldier's arms before they had the chance to fire. The soldiers that still have both of their arms looked around for the person shooting at them with the beam of energy. Before they looked even further, the slender figure deactivated his camouflage and leaped at the some of the soldiers. Every time the slender figure reached someone, he brandished his finger claws and slashed at the soldiers he leaped to. After a few seconds, the slender figure managed to kill a good number of the soldiers. After killing the other soldiers, the body of the slender figure started to glow and after a brief second it stopped glowing.

"The hostages are beneath us." The purple haired woman said. After she said it, the muscular figure made a hole on the nearby floor and jumped through it. When he jumped through, he saw the hostages with the Lead Commando along with another soldier who is armed with a minigun.

The soldier started to fire at the muscular figure, but he endured the shots. As he was getting fired upon, the markings on his body started to glow and after a few seconds a small explosion occurred, and everyone was pushed back along with the hostages. The muscular figure quickly made his way to the soldier that was using the minigun and snapped his neck quickly.

"The hostages are secured, should the commander be brought in for questioning?" The muscular man said over radio

"Of course, but make sure that he won't be a threat in the immediate future." Yashan responded

"You won't get away with this" The Commander said as he was standing up armed with his weapon.

Before the Commander could do anything, the muscular man brought out a blade from his wrist and it started to rev up in an intense speed. When the commander looked, he realized that the muscular man is using a chainsaw that is attached to his arm. After binging out his chainsaw arm, the muscular man quickly slashed at the Commando cutting off his legs. After the Commando fell, he was still holding his assault rifle. Before the Commando could shoot, the muscular man used his chainsaw arm and cut off the arm of the Commando. Preventing him from using his gun and ensuring that he will not be a threat.

"The threat has been neutralized Yashan, and the hostages are secured." The muscular man told Yashan over the radio

"The soldiers have been dealt with on our end as well." The purple haired woman said over the radio as well

"Excellent work everyone, I'm sending you the coordinates that we'll pick you up at." Yashan said over the radio before she started to speak to Esdeath in the helicopter

"We were able to see their activities over the video monitor because of the cameras equipped to their helmets. So tell me, what do you think of this demonstration?" Yashan asked Esdeath who was watching the whole thing

"I'm impressed by the capabilities of your team Yashan. From what I've seen, it appears that you've trained them well. I look forward to their kill count when we get back to the Capital." Esdeath told Yashan in an impressed tone

"I'm glad that your looking forward to it Esdeath. Which makes the situation of you getting nanomachines all the more exciting." Yaashan said to Esdeath

 **(The Video Room)**

It didn't take Raiden and Akame long to get to the room that Raiden led the both of them to. Though they did get lost for a few moments, Raiden asked for some directions and was eventually guided by Courtney to where he wanted the both of them to go. After they arrived, Akame quickly noticed the large video monitor.

"We arrived Akame, so are you ready for the main preview?" Raiden asked Akame

"What will we be looking at?" Akame asked in a curious tone

We'll be looking at the people I fought before I left World Marshal. For the sake of time we won't be thorough. But I will give you the quick version. You remember your fight with Monsoon in the VR room, right?" Raiden asked Akame

"Yes, besting him was quite difficult Raiden. If he was to somehow make his way to the Capital, then there is no doubt that he would be formidable." Akame told Raiden

"Then I'll show you the Desperados members that you and Tatsumi haven't fought yet." Raiden said before he activated the monitors and brought up the videos of his fight against the Desperados members, Mistral and Sam.

When Akame saw the Mistral, she admitted that the woman was formidable. But cut off the numerous arms that the woman was using as her weapons. Then Mistral will be relatively simple to deal with. From what Akame is seeing of the fight, Raiden is using the same attack methods that Akame herself recommends. The fights that Raiden has with a male figure has gotten more of Akame's attention though.

"The man in the next vids is named Jetstream Sam." Raiden told Akame while she was watching

While Akame was watching Raiden's fight against Jetstream Sam, she had gotten a different impression of the swordsman. After spending a few seconds of watching some of the videos of Raiden's fight against the samurai. She realizes that the man has a good deal of skill and experience. Though Akame saw how Sam brutally cut up Raiden in their first fight. The rematch showed that the both of them are on equal ground in terms of skill. Seeing this gives Akame the general idea of the type of people that Raiden fights on the daily basis. She is starting to understand why Raiden has to be as strong as he is, the thought of someone like Esdeath thriving in this land terrifies Akame. When she thinks of all the ways Esdeath could create problems for the world. Not to mention the scenario of the Prime Minister getting his hands on this technology.

"So what do you think of this Akame?" Raiden asked her

"I see that you've fought people who are as strong as the people we've fought Raiden. I'll even admit that the people I've seen so far could be major threats to the Revolutionary Army. Is this man one of the people that stood out to you?" Akame asked

"Yeah, this guy didn't have as many cybernetic parts as I did. But he's still strong in several ways. He gave me a pretty tough fight, though it was after he gave me a severe beating." Raiden told Akame while she was watching the camera video

"Is there anyone else who stood out to you Raiden?" Akame asked while watching the video

"Well there is another person who reminds me of General Budo. I'll show you the whole video, but try not to be overwhelmed. His name is Steven Armstrong and the fight against him is insane. But also epic now that I look back on it." Raiden said as he was bringing up the recording of his fight against Senator Armstrong

When Akame saw Raiden's fight against the Senator, she was left speechless. The display of power that the Senator showed is unheard of. She is seeing how strong the man is and amazed at the fact that Raiden was able to overcome a powerful threat. The Senator showed strength and endurance that will put many teigus to shame. Akame is also thinking of the scenario of Esdeath fighting someone like Armstrong and imagines a major battle. Though on the other hand, if the Prime Minister also gains the type of power that Amstrong has, then the corrupt Prime Minister will be practically unstoppable.

"That man is truly powerful Raiden. To think that you were able to best someone like him. Do you know anything about him at all?" Akame asked in a curious tone

"The man wanted to restart the war economy, though his reasoning for it was to strengthen the United States and make things better. His methods though are monstrous to say the least. His mindset is similar to Esdeath's in that the weak should be purged. If he was in the Capital, that fucking pig would be dead. But the Capital would change for the worst." Raiden briefly explained to Akame with her listening intently

"I understand Raiden, I see why you have to be as strong as you are, so you can fight the people of this land. Which reminds me, you know that I'm willing to kill my sister right? You were a child solider yourself, have you had to kill any members of your family?" Akame asked causing Raiden to wince at the question

"Well, I did have to kill my adopted father a few years ago. I didn't do it as a child, but I did it as an adult. The reason I had to do it was complicated and honestly very personal. I would rather not talk about that Akame." Raiden told Akame remembering Solidus Snake

"I understand Raiden, though if you change your mind I'm all ears." Akame said with a gentle smile and understanding tone

"Raiden, I have arrived." A metallic voice said quickly getting Raiden and Akame's attention. When Akame looked at the source of the voice, she saw a metallic wolf with blades at its claws and a large blade at the back.

"A metallic Danger Beast." Akame said before she grabbed her sword out of reflex. Before Akame did anything further, Raiden managed to stop her.

"Calm down Akame, this is my friend that I was telling you about. His name is Blade Wolf. But most of us just call him Wolf." Raiden briefly explained to Akame.

"This metallic beast is you friend?" Akame asked in a surprised tone

"I am not a beast, I am an IF Prototype that has been reprogrammed and repurposed with several new directives . . ." Blade Wolf said before a hand touched his head and stopped him from talking further

"I think that will be enough Wolf, it will be better if I do the talking." A man said who has brown hair and is wearing casual clothes.

"Hal it's been a long time, you didn't have to come all this way." Raiden said as he was shaking Otacon's hand

"It's no problem Raiden, we never had the chance to catch up and since I was visiting Sunny. I figured I'd come along and see you. I got the message about the basic gist of the situation your in." Hal said as he was shaking Raiden's hand

"Akame this man is one of my oldest friends, his name is Hal Emmerich but years ago we called him Otacon." Raiden said introducing kame to Hal

"Nice to meet you." Akame told Hal

"So you're from the other world I heard about, and that sword is the teigu I was told about. You know this is just like those anime fanfictions I've heard about and read on my spare time." Hal said voicing his thoughts on the situation

"Is Sunny here with you as well?" Raiden asked Hal

"Nah she's working on another assignment. She really wanted to see you again, but after looking at her work backlog, I was able to convince her to let me go instead." Hal briefly explained to Raiden

"Who is Sunny?" Akame asked in a curious tone

"She's another kid me, Hal, and Snake helped out a few years ago. Though the full story is a bit complicated." Raiden told Akame

"Just like Janey?" Akame asked in a slightly curious tone

"Who's Janey?" Hal asked

"Someone who I promised to help. Hey guys, shouldn't we be checking on Tatsumi right about now? The surgery should be done right about now." Raiden said causing Akame to have a look that is of a sudden realization

"Your right, let's get going." Akame told Raiden

"I'll give you more details of what we fought on the way to Tatsumi. By the way, that freaky son of a bitch is back." Raiden told Hal

"There are a lot of freaky people out there Raiden, you have to be specific." Hal told Raiden

"I mean Vamp himself is back from the dead I don't know how, but he was able to come back, and he's gotten stronger." Raiden told Hal causing him to have a surprised look on his face

"That monster has come back Raiden. Your right you're going to have to give me the details." Hal told Raiden before Raiden told Hal what happened since he arrived at the Capital

 **(Tatsumi's Treatment Room)**

The fight against Yashan had exhausted Tatsumi greatly. Even though he has gotten a great deal of training from Night Raid and Raiden. He didn't think that he would lose as badly as he did against the woman. For a long time Tatsumi was feeling a good deal of pain through his head, especially his eyes. Befor Tatsumi realized it, he found himself losing consciousness and started to go into a deep slumber. Before he fully realized it, Tatsumi regained consciousness and felt himself rise up from the bed. The throbbing pain was not as intense as before, but he felt that his head was covered up. After mustering the courage to do so, Tatsumi removed the bandages from his head and slowly lifted his eyelids. He quickly realized that he can see, despite remembering the injuries from his fight.

"I can see, I don't know how but I can see again." Tatsumi said out loud before he started to take a look at his left arm that looks slightly deformed.

"My arm is starting to feel strange, is this the effect of Incursio? I have to tell Akame, maybe she has an idea of what's going on." Tatsumi thought to himself before the door opened. When the door opened, he saw Raiden and Akame enter the room accompanied by a man and a metal beast.

"Is that a metallic Danger Beast?" Tatsumi said out loud before he made a mental move to grab his teigu

"Calm down Tatsumi, this is an old friend of mine." Raiden said quickly being able to calm Tatsumi down

"I am unit Blade Wolf, I have been given the directive to come and assist Raiden with his mission." Blade Wolf said which surprised Tatsumi further

"He can talk as well, is all of this real" Tatsumi said in a confused and surprised tone

"Oh this is real alright, my name is Hal Emmerich. A lot of people used to call me Otacon but you can call me Hal." Hal said before he shook Tatsumi's hand. After shaking Hal's hand, Akame was able to take a closer look at Tatssumi's left arm. When she looked at it she noticed that it was deformed, and she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Is there something wrong Akame?" Tatsumi asked while mentally knowing the reason she looked concerned

"Tatsumi, when has this happened, and don't lie to me?" Akame asked while giving Tatsumi a focused gaze

"It happened at the end of my VR mission, I wanted to tell you but I didn't get the chance. I know that I'm not supposed to hide my injuries. But we had too little time and too much happened quickly. Do you have an idea about what is happening?" Tatsumi asked

"It's the effect of your teigu, it's quickly evolving, and your body is bonding with it." Akame told Tatsumi while getting Raiden's attention

"Does this happen with all teigus Akame? Does that mean I have to worry about both of my teigu's bonding with my body? I already have a lot of tech on and in my body because I'm a cyborg." Raiden told Akame

"From what I've read this happens with certain types of teigu's. Though it doesn't seem like it'll happen to either of your teigus Raiden." Akame told Raiden before looking back at Tatsumi and his deformed arm before speaking again

"Tatsumi, are you able to do anything different with your left arm when you use your teigu?" Akame asked

"I'm able to form a shield on my left arm. Not only is the shield sturdy, but when the VR guy hit my arm shield. He was knocked back and I was able to kill him. I remember Kevin telling me that his name is Sundowner." Tatsumi briefly explained to Akame

"That makes sense, when I fought him that shield would always reflect my attacks. I had to cut off the joints and rid him of his shield. Say Akame, is the evolution of a teigu a good or bad thing?" Raiden asked in a concerned tone

"Well that depends on the teigu itself Raiden. When Incursio evolved, it gave Tatsumi a new ability. I doubt your teigus can evolve like Tatsumi's teigu, though we can't deny the possibility that it can evolve." Akame explained to Raiden

"Then it sounds like we need to get better with our teigu's. If Vamp was able to get stronger because of the teigus. Then why can't we get stronger?" Raiden said to everyone

"I can't believe that monster came back from the dead. Still, it's a good thing I'm here so I can make sure Blade Wolf's tech and system upgrades are of good quality and I can help with getting supplies. Boris told me the stuff you needed, so he'll be getting what he can." Hal told Raiden

"I almost forgot, I have a few extra goodies I want to bring back to Night Raid. Do you think you can get them, I want to run them by you?" Raiden asked Hal

"Sure, as long as it's not too many things and that it won't interfere with me giving Wolf a system and hardware check. Then I should be able to get them. What are one of the things you want me to get?" Hal asked

"I remember you telling me that you want to do what you can about passing on the story of Solid Snake. Do you think you can give me some documents about him? There is someone named Najenda who I figured would like to know more about him. I'm not asking for anything private or too personal. Just something that you're comfortable with." Raiden explained to Hal

"Hmm . . . alright Raiden, I see what I can do. What will you, Akame, and Tatsumi be doing until further notice?" Hal asked

"Until I get an update on the situation, I'm going to train in using my new teigu Adramalech. I can already tell that this teigu is powerful and it would be disrespectful to its previous owner's memory if I don't master these a soon as possible." Raiden said explaining his current plans to everyone

"I'll get some training done as well. If I fight that strange woman again, I want my skills to have greatly improved. There are also a few things I want to learn about regarding this land." Akame said to everyone

"I'm training too." Tatsumi said surprising Raiden and Akame

"Tatsumi, you have just recovered your eyesight thanks to the cybernetic surgery. You need to get as much rest as possible." Raiden said voicing his objection

"Raiden, I can't just sit around and do nothing while you guys go and get stronger. Besides, I want to see what else my teigu can evolve and adapt to." Tatsumi said to everyone

"But you've seen what it did to your left arm. You must admit that an idea like that is dangerous." Akame said voicing her opinion as well

"So is letting Esdeath run around and do what she wants. What if she somehow manages to get stronger thanks to the people she may have met in this land. We have to do what we can to be able to fight not only her but Vamp as well." Tatsumi said not budging on the matter

"I hate to say it but he's right. If Esdeath met someone who can give her nanomachine enhancements, then a lot of us will be in a world of trouble. Not to mention what if the Empire gets their corrupt hands on these resources. It will make things a lot harder for everyone." Raiden said reluctantly agreeing with Tatsumi

"This facility does have some skilled and smart doctors. We can give Tatsumi regular check-ups as he's training. We don't know anything about teigus, but we do have modern medicine. They should be enough to help your friend Akame." Hal said offering a compromise to the situation

"It seems your mind is made up on the matter. Very well but remember the more your teigu evolves and adepts. The more your body will be affected." Akame told Tatsumi

"I understand Akame, I'll be careful and remember the risks. Hey Raiden, the VR fight helped me get stronger. Do you have any other VR fights that can help me get stronger?" Tatsumi asked

"As a matter of fact I do, in fact the both of us will be doing to the same VR training since it will help us with our teigus. The both of us will be going up against a large hoard of Metal Gears." Raiden said to Tatsumi with a sadistic grin

"Raiden, you don't mean the same hoard that you and Snake went through during the Big Shell Incident?" Hal asked in a concerned and shocked tone

"Yep the very same, as for you Akame. You'll be having a VR fight against Jetstream Sam. I hope you're ready, because he's very formidable even in VR." Raiden told Akame with her nodding in agreement

"I understand Raiden, but before I get to training. I would like to watch you and Tatsumi's VR fight, so I can have a better idea as to what Metal Gears are." Akame told Raiden with him nodding in agreement as Akame did earlier

 **(The Public Arena)**

It has been a few days since the events at the Arena. Prime Minister Honest would come to this location on an hourly basis to check in on the progress of fixing his son's mistake. Though he does see a great deal of ambition within Syura. He also sees carelessness and the Prime Minister can only deal with so many problems.

"Damn it Syura, if only you were more careful with your teigu. We could have been rid of the biggest problems I'm facing right now." Prime Minister Honest said before he looked at the soldiers and Scientists

"Have any of you made any significant progress on fixing my moronic son's mistake?" Prime Minister asked in a furious tone

"We haven't sir, Syura tried to reactivate the seal earlier but there was no response." One of the Scientist said in a tone of great fear

"You'll do well to make progress, or else I will have ALL OF YOU beaheaded!" Prime Minister Honest yelled out to everyone. After the Prime Minister yelled, the circle had started to glow, and a strong flash of light soon followed. A few seconds later, a familiar figure appeared and behind the figure were four people and they each are wearing armor that Raiden himself wears. After the light dissipated the figure that stepped forward is Esdeath herself.

"General Esdeath, you have returned." Prime Minister Honest said in a happy tone

"I've returned Prime Minister, and I've brought guests and a great deal of news for you." General Esdeath told the Prime Minister with a sadistic smile

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Again, thank you everyone for standing by this story for two years, and everyone who is new to this story, thank you for giving this story a chance.**

 **This chapter marks the end of the Wild Hunt Arc. The next arc will be called the influence arc and there will be a lot major events in future chapters.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 12 The Stylish Doctor)**

"Colonel, this guy seems a bit creepy. I've dealt with flamboyant people before, but this guy just makes it creepy." Snake said over CODEC

"That man is a Scientist named Dr. Stylish. He puts a lot of people through numerous experiments. Some for the sake of science. Others for the sake of his own twisted curiosity." Colonel Campbell told Snake

"So he's a mad Scientist, reminds me of some of the bastards I fought a few years ago. Do you know any of his attack strategies?" Snake Asked the Colonel

"I read that he has a strong preference for sending out his mutants to do the dirty work. A lot of his mutants have a variety of abilities, so you will need to keep your skills sharp." Colonel Campbell told Snake

"So he sends his mutants to do the fighting while he sits back and barks orders. Sounds like politician from the days of Shadow Moses." Snake said remembering what him and Campbell went through during his Shadow Moses mission

"I wouldn't underestimate him Snake. The documents also say that he will inject himself with a serum that will transform him into a giant monster." Campbell told Snake

"So it sounds like I have to set some traps and use stealth to deal with his mutants. While also have a few Nikita rockets ready for the mad scientist himself. Sounds like a good airstrike should suffice if push comes to shove." Snake said before he engaged Dr. Stylish

 **Read and Review**

 **Thank you**


	27. Chapter 27 Kill the improvement

**Disclaimer: I do not own the metal gear solid franchise or the Akame Ga Kill franchise they belong to their respective owners**

 **(A/N) This chapter marks the start of the new ark that I call the influence ark. Also in a few chapters I will be implementing a new segment called the recap. It will be about Raiden and Najenda talking about the past major enemies that Snake and Raiden have fought. For example Sniper Wolf, Fortune and other major bosses. Another character will show up for the discussion as well, but I want to save that detail for later.**

* * *

Chapter 27 Kill the improvement

 **(Prime Minister Honest's Room)**

The Prime Minister of the Empire is in a state of mind that is a mix of amazement, wonder, and intrigue. It has been roughly two hours since the General returned from Raiden's world, and he has learned a lot from the debriefing by Esdeath. The Prime Minister learned that the land that Raiden is from has technology that is highly advanced and that there are a lot of warriors that are similar to Raiden. From everything Honest has learned about Raiden's world, he sees that the people their make the Empire's strongest teigu's look primitive in comparison. Prime Minister Honest knows that he has to get the resources from Raiden's home in some way. So the collaboration with World Marshal is his best way to do it.

"So what do you think of everything I've told you so far of my experience, Prime Minister?" Esdeath asked Prime Minister Honest

"From everything that's been explained to me, it appears that my son's carelessness has opened a pathway to a gold and diamond filled mine. It's imperative that the advance resources of that land become mine. It will be easy to get the Emperor to agree to the collaboration, but we need to present something that will convince him to share his resources with us." Prime Minister Honest told Esdeath

"For now, I recommend that you bluff during the negotiations. The resources that World Marshal can provided will help us greatly in the long run." Esdeath told Prime Minister Honest

"I suppose your right General Esdeath. It will be a while before my son returns from his mission. So until then, we can think of various negotiation strategies for this World Marshal person you met. We can also spend some time to get to know the guests you brought who will no doubt be useful in dealing with that damn rebellion." Prime Minister Honest told Esdeath

"I understand Prime Minister, if push comes to shove we will take those resources by force. But an alliance will be more effective in the long run. I also agree that Yashan's group will be useful to us. Later you will see what they are capable of and I have no doubt that you will be impressed. Though I highly advise that you do not underestimate them." Esdeath told the Prime Minister

"Before I forget, while you were in that land, did you happen to learn if Raiden has a weakness?" Prime Minister Honest asked General Esdeath

"I learned a few things about Raiden, but I doubt it's something that you can use Prime Minister. Truth be told, I'm the only one who can make use of such information." Esdeath told the Prime Minister

"Very well General, I'll trust your judgement on the matter. Now let's see what kind of people your guests are." Prime Minister Honest said before he left the room with the General

 **(The Courtyard)**

When General Esdeath and Prime Minister Honest arrived at the courtyard they saw the rest of Esdeath Jaegers, and Yashan along with her team. Esdeath is happy to see that her team is still alive but noticed that Vamp isn't around. Esdeath was told that Vamp had gotten into a confrontation with the Prime Minister's son but was told that Vamp handled it with ease. She suspects that most likely he is with Suzuka and is happy that Vamp found his queen again.

"All of you are getting along with each other I hope." Esdeath said to her team

"We're getting along great General, though we haven't really spoken to each other that much." Wave told the General while sparing the Prime Minister a brief look of caution

"Now Yashan, I was told by the General that you're a capable fighter. She showed me the erm recorded technology that gives me a very accurate display of you and your team's strengths. Though I believe that a live viewing will be much more preferable." Prime Minister Honest told Yashan

"I understand Prime Minister, though before I give you the demonstration allow me to properly introduce myself and my team. My team is called the Savijas and I am the leader, my name is Yashan Kulohou. The large man is named Termotto, he is able to create powerful shockwaves that can destroy solid surfaces and he is armed with a chainsaw on each arm that revs at an intense speed that can generate heat. Not to mention that his strength is not to be underestimated." Yashan said introducing the large man now known as Termotto

"Not bad." Prime Minister Honest said looking at the large man before Yashan introduced another member of her team

"The woman with the ponytail is named Elaina, she is able to brandish her whips with a variety of effects. She is very agile and is not to be taken lightly." Yashan said introducing Elaina

"Lovely." Prime Minister Honest said after looking at Elaina

"The last member of my team is named Saeke. He doesn't talk much but that makes him a lot more lethal in stealth missions. He's very flexible which makes him very dangerous in close-quarters combat. Not to mention that his flexibility makes him very difficult to hit. To further add to his effectiveness, his stealth capabilities has very few equal." Yashan said introducing the slender figure

"Each of these guys reminds me of Raiden. If even one of them is as strong as him. Then I hate to be their enemy." Wave thought to himself after looking at Yashan and her group

"I see that each of you look capable. Though I must insist that I see what your capable of. Do any of you have an idea on a demonstration?" Prime Minister Honest asked

"I have a suggestion, I've wanted to see how you would fair against me Yashan. So how would you like to fight against me?" Esdeath asked with a smirk on her face

"It's fine General Esdeath, in fact its appropriate. Because there is something I didn't get the chance to tell you regarding my team. Even though each of them are strong and have made impressive accomplishments. I trained each of them for them to reach their full potential and beyond. I trained them both individually and as a team. In fact I would make it a tradition to fight against all of them every 4 months. I still haven't lost against them, though maybe you might give me a challenge. Don't hold back General, use your ice abilities." Yashan said as she was brandishing her claws

"Very few people are able to challenge me properly on the battlefield Yashan. I already know for certain that Raiden is able to challenge me. You might be able to give me a satisfying challenge." Esdeath said as she drew her sword

After the rest of Esdeath's Jaegers, the Prime Minister, and the Savijas moved back a great distance. Both Esdeath and Yashan clashed and fought each other at a furious speed. After the blades of the women clashed after a few seconds, Yashan jumped back and launched her chain claws at Esdeath. Seeing the claws coming, Esdeath swiftly moved to the side and summoned ice to trap the claws to the ground.

Not wanting to give the General the chance to counter attack. Yashan leapt towards the General and tried to attack her with various jabs throughout her body. Esdeath quickly dodged and blocked each attack jab and made a move to stab Yashan directly. However, this is what the Yashan wanted, since she slightly stepped to the side and before Esdeath realized it had hit her right shoulder with a quick and strong jab. After being hit in the shoulder, Esdeath jumped forward to get away from Yashan. After Esdeath jumped forward, Yashan destroyed the ice that her claws were trapped in and reclaimed her weapons.

"I remember telling you not to hold back Yashan." Esdeath said slightly irritated

"You didn't say anything about testing you, I wanted to see if you would get careless if I was disarmed. When you noticed what I was trying to do, you decided to make an obvious move and figured I would attack you in your shoulder." Yashan said as she was looking at Esdeath

"Let's fully focus on this fight Yashan. I don't care for weakness, but I'm not fond of fighting someone when they don't fully focus on the fight." Esdeath said as she was pointing her sword at Yashan

"Agreed, this time I won't test you further." Yashan said before she dashed towards Esdeath and the both of them fought furiously against each other

The fight between Esdeath and Yashan went on for a few minutes. The speed of the fight was so intense, that the people who were watching were having trouble keeping track of what was going on. After a few more seconds, Space was made between the two and Esdeath fired several ice shards at Yashan. Reacting quickly, Yashan destroyed the ice shards and quickly jumped into the air when she noticed the ground was being frozen. After landing, Yashan gracefully slid to the General, as if she was a professional figure skater. When Yashan got close, Esdeath tried to slash at Yashan. Reacting quickly, Yashan jumped over Esdeath's sword and tied to attack the General. Thinking quickly, Esdeath used her ice abilities and created an ice wall separating her and Yashan.

After the two women were separated by the ice wall. Esdeath quickly jumped back a far distance way from Yashan. After she jumped back, Esdeath used her abilities to shatter the ice and directed the force of the blast towards Yashan. Using a good deal of her speed and strength, Yashan quickly destroyed the ice preventing herself from getting hurt from the ice debris. After spending a few seconds destroying the ice debris, Yashan managed to quickly block a sword attack from Esdeath. After blocking Esdeath's sword attack, Yashan tried to attack Esdeath while she had the chance against the General. Reacting quickly, Esdeath quickly created an ice sword and managed to block Yashan's attack. After Yashan's own attack was blocked, She decided to slide back using the ice floor that Esdeath made earlier. After the space was made between the two, the two warriors looked at each other anticipating what the other will do.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Prime Minister Honest causing the fight between Esdeath and Yashan to stop

"What do you think of this demonstration Prime Minister, did you like Yashan's display of power?" Esdeath asked the Prime Minister

"Yes I did General, all concerns I had of her capabilities are now completely at ease." The Prime Minister said before he turned to Yashan

"I apologize once again for the request, but I had to see if you were worth the praise General Esdeath has given you when we spoke. There will be no need for me to see the capabilities of the rest of your team if you're the one who trained them." Prime Minister Honest told Yashan

"I understand your concerns Prime Minister. Where we come from, video recordings can be altered given time and a first-hand demonstration is the best way for people to understand the strengths of others." Yashan told the Prime Minister before she started to speak to Esdeath

"Before I forget, do you know where Vamp is? I was looking forward to meeting him after learning that he is here. A soldier from the days of the war economy will likely have several interesting stories to share." Yashan asked the General

"I was told that he is out and about with a woman he met. You'll see him soon enough. Until then I advise that you and your team get acquainted with my team." Esdeath suggested

"Yes that is a good idea." Yashan said agreeing with Esdeath

"Hehehehe, now I see that these warriors are truly capable if one of them can stand against General Esdeath. Once I claim the resources of Raiden's land and deal with the rebellion. It will only be a matter of time before I claim Raiden's land as my own. In time my power will truly be eternal and everlasting." Prime Minister Honest thought to himself while thinking of several long-term plans

 **(The Training facility)**

It did not take too long for Raiden and the others to get to the part of the facility that is meant for training. On the way there, Raiden had given Tatsumi the main points of what to expect regarding the type of training that the both of them will be doing. To the best of Tatsumi's understanding, he figured that the purpose of the training is to survive the onslaught of the metallic creatures known as Metal Gear RAYs. There is a part of Tatsumi that wants to see what the creatures are like. However, there is also a part of Tatsumi that is nervous about what to expect.

Akame on the other hand will be watching the training simulation involving Raiden and Tatsumi. The reason she's watching is for her to show support for her friends. The second reason is because Maverick is currently doing some work on her sword. After being given assurance by Raiden that the function of her teigu will not be hindered. She decided to trust Wilhelm with her sword.

"Alright Tatsumi, this is the last warning I'm giving you. Since your with me, the training will be a lot more intense than what your used to. Are you sure you want to take on the Metal Gear RAY's with me?" Raiden asked Tatsumi in a concerned tone

"I need to get stronger as soon as possible so I can take on Esdeath and Vamp. I figured that being able to train and fight alongside you will be able to help me speed the process along. Not to mention that my teigu is evolving, if I can get it to evolve adapt into a lot of powerful things. Then I'm certain I can make myself useful to everyone Raiden." Tatsumi said with a hint of guilt in his voice

"Tatsumi, what happened with that Yashan chick isn't your fault. She was a lot stronger than any of us thought. Besides I also messed up letting that crazy bitch get inside my head. Now I have to make sure that Esdeath stays away from here as much as possible. If I don't then my family will be in danger." Raiden said still mentally facepalming himself at falling for Esdeath's provocation

"What happened Raiden, is it something you want to talk about?" Tatsumi asked in a concerned tone

"She found out about the parts of my past that I'm not particularly proud of and gave some subtle threats to my family. You're going to have to remind me to give you the full story later. we're about to get started with the training. I'll start us off at something light, so we can adjust to the intensity." Raiden told Tatsumi before the room changed to a setting that Raiden remembers from his past

Seeing the room change as quickly as it does still amazes Tatsumi to no end. This time, Tatsumi sees nothing but the ocean. When he looked at the ground, he sees that the both of them are on a metallic surface. Before Tatsumi could comment on the situation or ask Raiden where they are. A large metallic figure jumped out of the ocean and stood in front of Raiden and Tatsumi. After landing, the metallic beast roared loudly which surprised Tatsumi but he didn't show it.

"That's one of the Metal Gears that I fought a few years ago. It's called Metal Gear RAY, and we shouldn't dawdle." Raiden said before Metal Gear RAY tried to smash Raiden and Tatsumi. Before the Metal Gear could seriously hurt the two, both of them jumped out of the way and avoided the attack completely

"INCURSIO!" Tatsumi yelled in order to activate his teigu and be ready to fight.

After transforming, Tatsumi was the first to dash towards the Metal Gear and tried to attack it. Unfortunately, RAY used one of its massive arms to clash against Tatsumi and the Metal Gear was strong enough to knock Tatsumi away. After knocking Tatsumi away, RAY decided to fire its machine guns at him. Fortunately, the armor from Tatsumi's teigu was strong enough to endure the machine gun fire. However, the shots were stronger than what Tatsumi anticipated and he's pinned down. Raiden on the other hand saw an opportunity and used his teigu adramelech to fire a thunder blast at the Metal Gear.

The thunder blast was strong enough to stagger RAY, but it wasn't strong enough to destroy it. Most likely due to Raiden's inexperience with his new teigu. Tatsumi on the other hand was able to recover in a brief time and made a move to attack the joints on RAY's legs. After Tatsumi attacked the joints, RAY was staggered once again and Raiden fired another thunder blast using his new teigu. This time the blast did more than just stagger RAY. It destroyed the METAL GEAR giving the duo a moment of rest.

"So what'd you think of RAY?" Raiden asked Tatsumi while catching his breath

"If there were more creatures like that Metal Gear RAY. Then there's no doubt that we'd all be in trouble." Tatsumi answered

"Well don't get sloppy, because there's more where that came from and things will get a lot harder the further we go. Another thing you should know is that the VR Metal Gear RAY's is nothing compared to the real deal." Raiden told Tatsumi which surprised him

After Raiden told Tatsumi not to let his guard down. Two more Metal Gear RAY's appeared. After they appeared, the both of them fired several rockets at the both of them. Reacting quickly, Tatsumi brought up his shield so he can defend himself against the rockets. Fortunately, Raiden was able to protect himself from the rocket barrage. However, it wasn't enough to prevent himself from getting knocked back after a few seconds. After knocking Tatsumi back, both of the Metal Gears fired their machine guns at him.

Raiden quickly reacted and ran in front of Tatsumi and used his sword to deflect the machine gun shots protecting Tatsumi. After a brief second, Raiden proceeded to dash towards both of the Metal Gears as they were focusing their attention on him. Raiden eventually made it to both of the Metal Gears and managed to jump over them while deflecting the bullets. After Raiden landed he fired a thunder blast at both of the Metal Gears and knocked them back a small distance. After that Tatsumi managed to destroy one of the Ray's by slicing its legs and stabbing its head. As for the other Metal Gear, it fired an energy laser at Tatsumi after he dealt with one of the Metal Gears. Noticing the energy laser, Tatsumi summoned his arm shield to defend himself from the laser. While Tatsumi was defending himself from the laser, he felt a strong pulse from the teigu. After feeling the pulse, Tatsumi used a great deal of strength to push the laser to the side and from his armored forehead, Tatsumi fired an energy laser of his own directly at Metal Gear Ray and destroyed its forehead. After destroying the second Metal Gear, Tatsumi deactivated his teigu and Raiden noticed that Tatsumi's head looks deformed.

"Looks like another mutation happened." Raiden said after looking at Tatsumi's forehead

"Seems like it, but in exchange I feel like I've gotten stronger. It's going to get harder from this point on huh?" Tatsumi asked knowing the likely answer

"Which topic, the training or dealing with the Empire?" Raiden asked knowing the answer to both

"Both." Tatsumi responded

"Yes, but all the more reason for us to get stronger. I'm starting to feel the strain from these gauntlets and that was just two blasts. I have a long way to go if I want to be ready to use these in a fight. I might be able to find some new uses for them." Raiden briefly explained to Tatsumi

"Then let's keep going, you said the these are nothing compared to the real deal right. Well that just means we need to keep up and get stronger." Tatsumi said before he reactivated his teigu and before four Metal Gear Rays appeared

"Now you're talking my language." Raiden responded before the both of them charged towards the small group of Metal Gear RAYS

 **(Monitoring Room)**

"Are those creatures common in these lands?" Akame asked while watching Tatsumi and Raiden fight against the hoard of Metal Gears

"Unfortunately, those machines are very common Akame. Even though they come in different variations, it doesn't change the fact that a lot of people are familiar with Metal Gear." Hal answered to Akame while having a hidden tone of guilt that Akame noticed

"How long will it be before I can get my sword back?" Akame asked

"Not too long Akame, but I doubt that having your sword enhanced will help you without training." Hal told Akame in a calm tone before having an idea

"You know what, since you have a lot of fighting, how about we look into some enhancements for you that can help you out?" Hal suggested before Bladewolf walked in

"Dr. Emmerich, are you suggesting that Akame should become a cyborg like Raiden?" Bladewolf asked

"Hmm, it will give me the type of power and abilities that Raiden has. Even though the cost will be heavy, it's acceptable considering who we're up against." Akame said considering Bladewolf's idea before Hal stopped her

"That won't be necessary Akame, I was going to suggest that you get enhancement nanomachines. Once they kick in your strength, speed, stamina, and senses will be improved. It won't make you as strong as Raiden, or other cybernetic soldiers. But if you're as skilled as Raiden says, then you won't need to be. You know, your dedication to your mission reminds me of Solid Snake." Hal briefly explained to Akame

"Will you need a sample of my blood to check the compatibility in order for me to use nanomachines?" Akame asked Hal

"Nanomachines adapts to the DNA of the host after a few minutes. So, I can assure you no blood sample will be needed for compatibility." Hal told Akame

"Very well, I will accept the nanomachines. If it makes me stronger then I'll gladly accept it." Akame told Hal

"That's good Akame, I've got to double check Bladewolf's schematics to make sure he's ready for the fight. Once Dr. Wilhelm is finished with your sword. I'll bring you the nanomachines and you can get started on your VR fight." Hal told Akame

"Will my poison work on my VR opponent?" Akame asked

"Your poison won't work on your VR opponent Akame. Besides if he was alive, he's gotten some enhancements that gave him a high resistance to poison. So I doubt your sword's ability would work on him either way." Hal answered Akame

"I understand, until my sword and the nanomachines are ready I'll keep watching Raiden and Tatsumi fight the Metal Gears." Akame said before she continued to watch the metallic duo

 **(Night Raid's Hideout)**

For a couple of hours, Chelsea has been cutting various fruits and vegetables from the kitchen. Chelsea is able to cut each of them properly, but she has a deep and thoughtful look in her eyes. After Chelsea finishes cutting one object, she finds herself staring at her scratches and the memories of what Syura did to her rushes back to her mind. Every second felt like an hour but before she does anything further. She shook those memories out of her head and continued cutting the food.

"Are you alright?" Janey asked after walking in the kitchen

"I'm fine, I just have a few things on my mind that's all." Chelsea said with a smile trying to hide her rage and pain

"Were you attacked?" Janey asked Chelsea

"Wha . . . what do you mean?" Chelsea asked with a small glint of fear coming to her face

"Before my mom died a large group of soldiers attacked her. I tried to turn away, but they made me watch. It was after they killed my dad. I saw the marks on my mom's body. I see that you have similar marks on your body. Are you alright?" Janey asked in a concerned tone

"I would rather not talk about it. Beside shouldn't you be training with that weapon you have?" Chelsea asked with a hint of sarcasm

"Miss Najenda said that we're taking break today. Are you sad that Raiden, Tatsumi, and Akame are gone? Are you worried that they might not come back?" Janey asked maintaining her concerned tone

"If they come back, I doubt that they'll want to see me again." Chelsea said to Janey out of reflex

"Why do you say that?" Najenda asked Chelsea

"Boss I . . ." Chelsea said at a loss for words

"Janey can you leave me alone with her for a while? I need to speak with her privately." Najenda said causing Janey to leave the kitchen

"Now about what you said Chelsea. Why do you believe that the three of them wouldn't want to see you again?" Najenda asked

"Because it's all my fault." Chelsea muttered in a low tone that Najenda was able to hear

"Chelsea, I saw the scars on your arm and wrists. So I have a pretty good idea of what happened to you when you were captured. Listen, I know that a lot of things went wrong, but you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." Najenda Told Chelsea causing her to have a look of rage on her face

"BUT ALL OF IT IS MY FAULT!" Chelsea yelled before throwing some stuff down to the floor before talking further

"All of it is my fault, if I hadn't tried to rescue Tatsumi. Then none of this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have gotten either of us caught, Tatsumi wouldn't have been discovered, and that bastard wouldn't have had his way with me the way he did! I should have stayed here and waited. If I hadn't given in to my pride and ego, our three strongest members wouldn't have disappeared the way they did. Now because of me, all of you had to organized our rescue and the only thing that we have to show for it. Is a useless screw-up like me, and three people who are our best chances against the damn corruption are gone. So if they don't want to see or speak to me again, I couldn't blame them." Chelsea vented to Najenda before she started to cry before Najenda comforted her. After a few minutes Chelsea stopped crying and Najenda started to speak to her

"Chelsea, I've been a soldier for a variety of operations for many years. So believe me when I tell you that you are not at fault for what happened." Najenda said trying to comfort Chelsea

"But I . . ." Chelsea said trying to talk before being stopped by Najenda by speaking

"I know that it seems careless to ignore the cause but I'm certain that it wasn't your fault. Jade told me that Vamp was the one who discovered you three as all of you were making your escape. From the details that Jade told me. Vamp said words that sounded as if that he's been suspicious of Tatsumi from the very beginning. Not to mention that Jade also said that Vamp is able to see through disguises. Besides knowing Raiden, he would've tried to bring back Tatsumi one way or another. Also, we didn't come out of this with nothing. Because of you and Tatsumi's initiative, Jade was able to be saved and we were able to recruit her. Another thing to keep in mind is that not only is Budo dead, but General Esdeath disappeared along with our own comrades. The Empire is in disorder and we have a lot more breathing room than we initially did. If anything, your action had granted us a lot of positives and your solely focused on the negatives. I'm sorry for what happened to you while you were imprisoned. When the missions start to resume, I want you to focus on healing yourself. Both physically and mentally, I also don't want you blaming yourself for what happened. I'll give you as much time as you need." Najenda explained to Chelsea while she continued to cry

"Thank you boss." Chelsea said crying less but still in tears while Najenda is comforting her

 **(Akame's VR room)**

After Akame spent a good deal of time watching Raiden and Tatsumi fight the hoard of Metal Gear RAYS. She was told by Hal that her VR training room was ready for her. Shortly before she entered, Dr. Wilhelm gave Akame her enhancement nanomachines and was told that the effects would take effect in a few minutes.

"I still don't feel any different. Are you sure that these nanomachines are working?" Akame asked out loud

"It normally takes a few minutes Akame, you won't feel the effects immediately. But once you start fighting, you'll start to feel the effects that they have on you." Dr. Wilhelm told Akame

"Then what about my sword, I won't be able to fight unless I have my sword." Akame told Dr. Wilhelm

"I have it right here Akame." Dr. Wilhelm said before he presented a case to Akame. After taking a look at the case, Akame opened the case and saw her teigu within its sheath.

At first sight, Akame recognized her sword but the design is different. She couldn't explain why, but she felt like her sword has gotten stronger. After grabbing her sword, she unsheathed her sword and she felt a strong vibration from the sword. To Akame's surprise though she was able to adjust to the vibration and it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Though despite the new sensation she's feeling from her upgraded teigu. Akame still feels the sensation she's always felt from her teigu. As for the sword itself, Akame sees that the sword is now having an eerie dark shade of purple as the new color of the sword.

"It was admittedly challenging for us to amplify your sword while leaving the blade and its abilities intact. But I'm happy to say that we were able to succeed, thanks to a similar method that was used to make Jetstream Sam's sword into a high frequency blade. We were successful in turning your sword into a high frequency blade with its abilities still intact. The base of your sword and its handle has had some additions made to it. Along with the middle structure of your sword. Your sword is a lot stronger, more durable, and the sheath has an ID lock. Because of the nanomachines you have in your body, As long as you're within range of your sword while its within its sheath and still alive. You're the only one who can unsheathe your weapon." Dr. Wilhelm explained to Akame

"I see, thank you Doctor. My newfound nanomachines and my upgraded sword will no doubt prove to be helpful to me in my mission. But I'm curious to see how I would handle myself against my VR opponent." Akame told Dr. Wilhelm

"You'll fight him in a moment, I want you to test out its strength against that block of platinum." Dr. Wilhelm said while pointing at a metallic block that Akame started to walk towards. Akame did as Dr. Wilhelm said and was able to cut the block with relative ease which surprised Akame but she didn't show it.

"Your right Doctor, my sword is a lot stronger than before. In the past my teigu wouldn't be able to cut anything like that." Akame told Dr. Wilhelm

"I'm happy you like it Akame." Dr. Wilhelm said before something happened that caught both of their attentions. The block of platinum that Akame cut had started to have markings on it similar to the past victims of Murasame poison. When Akame went to kick the block of platinum, a portion of it was destroyed as if it had gotten weaker. After that Dr. Wilhelm pushed the block and was able to do so with some effort.

"Interesting, it seems that the upgrades we made to your sword has improved your teigu's abilities as well. It's a theory, but if your sword cuts a non-living or non-organic material. It'll weaken the material. There's no doubt that this will be very useful for you and your mission. I would advise that you test this out as much as you can to see how far this can go." Dr. Wilhelm advised to Akame

"Will this work on someone like Vamp?" Akame asked maintaining her surprise at the improved ability

"I highly doubt it Akame. One of the most basic functions of nanomachines is to not only enhance their user's capabilities. But also give them a strong resistance if not immunity to poisons and other ailments. From what Dr. Emmerich has told me from Dr. Hunter's reports. Vamp's nanomachines has always been advanced and ahead of its time. Not to mention that his own natural healing abilities has been more advanced than anyone else's without nanomachines. To be honest, I don't think that your swords new ability will work on Vamp." Dr. Wilhelm explained to Akame answering her question

"I see, well regardless this'll no doubt prove to be useful. I just have to be careful when I train with it." Akame told Dr. Wilhelm

"Well it looks like that everything is ready for your VR fight against Jetstream Sam. Remember, the fight is virtual but the pain and experience is real. Are you ready for this Akame?" Dr. Wilhelm asked Akame

"I'm ready, but before I begin, where is Hal?" Akame asked

"He's giving Wolf another system check. He told me that there's something he wants to ask Raiden but didn't tell me anything else. So let's begin the VR fight." Dr. Wilhem said before leaving the room before the room changed to a desert area.

When Akame looked around she saw a lone individual with a ponytail wielding a sword. Akame knows that the man is not real, but looking at him, she sees that the man has years of experience as a swordsman and knows that the man will challenge her greatly. More so than Monsoon did. After a brief second, Akame drew her sword and took up a stance while the VR version of Jetstream Sam did the same thing.

"I can't explain it, but it feels like that I'm not ready to face someone like him. But if I am to improve myself, then I must push myself further if I am to get stronger and save my sister, while ending the wretched corruption of the Empire." Akame thought to herself before she proceeded to dash towards Jetstream Sam, while he did the same thing.

 **(The Forest)**

Kate and Maurice have been traveling by carriage towards Tatsumi's home Village for a few hours by now. For the past few days, the late General Budo's personal army has been in a great deal of disorder. Due to the fact that General Budo is dead by Raiden's hands, and that Jade one of General Budo's top soldiers is deemed a traitor and has escaped with Night Raid. Though the request to go so far away to a Village to investigate a member of Night came as a surprise. The both of them accepted because they needed to take their mind off of things. The entire trip has been silent, until Maurice decided to speak in order to break the tension.

"So how are you feeling about everything that happened?" Maurice asked in a concerned tone breaking the tension

"I don't know what to feel Maurice. We've known Jade for a year but there is no way that she would be a traitor. There has to be more to this than we know. But unless we talk to Jade herself, we won't know anything. As for Jack, I'm starting to realize that he was the one who killed my cousin Gonboro. I've suspected that Gonboro might have done a few awful things, but I don't know the whole story. I don't know what to think of the whole situation." Kate explained to Maurice in a confused tone

"Well how about this, after our mission with the Village, we do our own investigation into what's going on? Think about it, Raiden was under our nose, but he didn't try to kill us or General Budo. Which would no doubt make things easier for him in the long run. Not to mention that he rescued Jade along with the other Night Raid members. I think that there's a lot that our bosses aren't telling us. So if we investigate and find out the full truth. We'll know how to further proceed regarding the Empire." Maurice said explaining his idea to Kate

"Yeah, I like that idea Maurice, I'll do it." Kate said in a happy tone.

After a few more minutes, the both of them heard the roar of a Danger Beast. Not wanting to take the chance. Maurice made the horses go faster to get the both of them out of the area. Before they went too far however, a strong shockwave had hit the carriage knocking it over. Kate and Maurice managed to get out the Carriage, but the horses are dead. When the both of them got out of the carriage, Maurice drew his twin swords and Kate got her teigu Medi Shot out ready to support Maurice.

After a heavy second, a large Danger Beast appeared, and it looked very abnormal as if it was artificial. Maurice used his twin swords to quickly slash at the Danger Beast's body very quickly. What happened next surprised Maurice and Kate, because the abnormal Danger Beast is still standing, and it still maintained its murderous look in its eyes. In the next moment, the Danger Beast leapt towards the Duo with the intent to kill them. Thinking quickly, Maurice pushed Kate away and used his swords to attack the Danger Beast once again. The Danger Beast endured the attack but was able to bit into Maurice's shoulder. The Danger Beast then decided to throw Maurice into a nearby tree, hurting the soldier. The Danger Beast then made a move to attack Kate by running towards her. Before the Danger Beast got too close, the same shockwave from earlier attacked the Danger Beast and managed to stun it. After that a man in a white robe appeared and furiously slashed at the Danger Beast killing it. When the both of looked to see who saved them. They saw that it was Izou of Syura's Wild Hunt. Maurice tried to get up to help Kate, but Cosmina appeared and pushed him down.

"You're a real nice catch, and since I can't kill you. You'll be all mine for a while." Cosmina said with a predatory look in her eyes

"MAURICE!" Kate yelled trying to run to her comrade to save him from Cosmina. Only to get grabbed by Syura while he has a sinister look in his eyes. While Kate herself has fear in her own eyes.

"Don't worry my little pet. Cosmina knows not to kill him and it's been a while since she's had some fun with someone." Syura said to Kate in a sinister tone

"Why are you doing this?" Kate asked in a fearful tone

"I've heard that there's been an increase of Danger Beast activity. Likely due to the disappearance of General Esdeath and the death of General Budo. But don't worry, even though the both of you are friends with that traitor Jade. I'll make sure that your both given a proper service as a soldier. That service I have in mind is for the both of you to die in the line of duty. For example, dying while trying to defend the Village from an aggressive Danger Beast attack. But I doubt people will raise too much of a fuss if it's the home Village for that Night Raid Member Tatsumi." Syura said oblivious to the look of horror in Kate's eyes

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **In this chapter, when Hal told Akame that a blood sample is not needed for nanomachine compatibility. It has A LOT OF SIGNIFICANCE in this story, mainly in the long term. Especially when in the previous chapter when Harold has a sizable sample of General Esdeath's blood. There's a reason for the significance but it is a detail I can't give out or hint at too much. The only details I can mention is that in every Metal Gear Solid game, there is a post credit dialogue and I will keep that in this story. Also Harold knows that blood isn't need for nanomachines. But this story is NOWHERE close to the ending point so there's plenty of time.**

 **Also due to Raiden and Tatsumi fighting the VR versions of the Metal Gear RAY hoard. The both of them has gotten a lot stronger. Their new abilities will be revealed soon enough but for now I want those details to be a surprise. Another thing, Tatsumi's teigu incursion will evolve further. His new abilities will make its debut soon enough along with Raiden's. Next chapter will be the debut of Akame's fight against VR Jetstream Sam, and you'll see her improved capabilities thanks to the nanomachines given to her.**

 **So read and review**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **(Codec 13 the Shapeshifter)**

"Otacon, this girl just became me a few seconds ago but now has the appearance of a girl with auburn hair. Any idea who this is?" Snake asked Otacon over CODEC

"According to the information I have. That girl's name is Chelsea, and she has an item that allows her to shape shift into people and animals. Come to think of it, doesn't this remind you of Decoy Octopus and Laughing Octopus?" Otacon asked Snake via CODEC

"In a few ways it does. I talked with Decoy Octopus when he was in disguise. But Laughing Octopus was the one I fought. If my hunch is right, this Chelsea girl won't give me much of a challenge." Snake told Otacon

"I know that Laughing Octopus didn't use her shapeshifting abilities against you. But since Chelsea is a shapeshifter, how would you fight against her?" Otacon asked Snake

"Well for starters, I would keep my guard up at all times since I know that she can shapeshift into people and animals. Also, if I come across someone suspicious, I would question them as much as I can. Because when it comes to shapeshifters, the can copy form, but they can't copy skill and experience. So if I fight her in a one on one fight. Then her shapeshifting abilities wouldn't do her much good. But if I'm with a squad, or at a base, I need to be more cautious." Snake explained his plan to Otacon

"Hmm, so it looks like that you thought out ways to take on a shapeshifter Snake." Otacon told Snake

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared for the unexpected." Snake said before he engaged Chelsea

 **Read and Review**

 **Thank you**


End file.
